


ДЕМОНОВ НЕ ВЫБИРАЮТ ИЛИ ПОД СЕНЬЮ ДРЕМЛЮЩЕЙ ДУШИ

by Amanda_Roy



Series: Outlander - Diana Gabaldon [1]
Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Corporal Punishment, F/M, Flogging, Jamie Fraser - Freeform, Jonathan "Black Jack" Randall - Freeform, Lord John Grey - Freeform, M/M, Outlander - Freeform, Sexual Violence, domestic punishment
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 145,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Roy/pseuds/Amanda_Roy
Summary: Когда срок твоей жизни приближается к завершению, начинаешь жалеть о некоторых вещах. В частности о том, что ты упорно не хотел признавать своих Демонов. Только потому, что страшился их. Но если взглянуть на них по-честному, без ложного страха, то окажется, что это часть тебя самого, причем самая сильная и страстная. Она великолепна в своей неповторимости и наполняет жизнь твою новыми смыслами и необычными красками.Если все-таки тебе хватит смелости признать ее и использовать для своего блага.Кто есть Рендолл для Джейми? Демон, пожирающий его душу, или Проводник к самому себе, к темным тайнам истиной сути и безграничной силе своей неординарности. По крайне мере, он виртуозный Создатель ситуаций, где компромиссы с собой неуместны, и стоит только честно посмотреть за привычную грань, чтобы обрести эту истину и эту силу. Если захотеть быть честным с самим собой...Хотя не представляю даже, чтобы Джейми мог совершать такое %O, разве что в своих кошмарных снах. Но от себя не спрячешься, а сны, как говорится, суть есть зеркало... души.Обложка:http://www.imageup.ru/img285/3136624/7v.jpg





	1. СОН ПЕРВЫЙ: «Я ТВОЙ!»

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается автору Alix_ElleD, написавшей талантливые фанфики-слеш по «Чужестранке»:  
> «Хозяин Ардсмура» и «Возлюбленный Дьявола»  
> Так или иначе, они вдохновили меня на написание своей новеллы, по сути, она есть фанфик на эти фанфики... ;) 
> 
> «– А что за другие сны? – спросила я вдруг.  
> – Что? – недоумевая, он появился из рубашки.  
> – Ты сказал: «С такими снами я могу жить». А с какими не можешь?  
> Я увидела, как линии его лица дрогнули, словно поверхность воды, когда бросаешь в нее камень, и, импульсивно протянув руку, схватила его за запястье.  
> – Не прячься, – тихо проговорила я, удерживая его взгляд и не давая ему надеть свою маску. – Доверься мне.  
> Джейми все же отвел взгляд, но только для того, чтобы собраться – он не прятался. Когда он снова посмотрел на меня, его взгляд остался прежним – в нем были замешательство, смущение, униженность и остатки долго подавляемой боли.  
> – Мне снится... иногда... – сказал он, запинаясь, – что со мной что-то делают против моей воли, – Джейми глубоко и сердито втянул носом воздух. – И тогда я пробуждаюсь со стояком и пульсирующими яйцами, и мне хочется пойти и убить кого-нибудь, начиная с самого себя, – закончил он торопливо и сморщился. – Но это случается нечасто, – добавил Джейми, коротко и прямо взглянув на меня. – И я никогда... никогда бы не повернулся к тебе после. Ты должна знать об этом».  
> Диана Гэблдон, «Чужестранка: Эхо Прошлого», гл.19

_Что появляется как Демон,_   
_что называется Демоном,_   
_что признаётся Демоном,_   
_существует внутри самого человека_   
_и исчезает вместе с ним._

**Миларепа, гималайский йог**

 

***

НЕ ИЗДАВ НИ ЕДИНОГО ЗВУКА, Джейми вогнал лезвие в столбик кровати, с такой силой, что оно завибрировало.  
Джонатан Рэндолл открыл глаза.  
Джейми не шевельнулся, когда он потянулся, зевнул и сел в постели. Он не шевельнулся, когда Рэндолл нежно поцеловал его в губы, как любящий жених целует невесту наутро после брачной ночи.  
Джейми не знал, сможет ли вообще сдвинуться с места хоть когда-нибудь.  
– Ну что, милый мой, – сказал Джек Рэндолл весело и легко. – Надеюсь, ты использовал это время, чтобы поразмышлять?  
«Что? О чем это он?» – ни одной мысли не было в его пустой голове. Джейми немного поисследовал ее содержимое ради интереса. Да, ни одной. Абсолютная, чистая пустота. Так он и смотрел на Рэндолла – рассеянным, невидящим взглядом. Вернее, сквозь Рэндолла.  
Джонатан внимательно изучал его своими невыразительными, питоньими глазами. Только что раздвоенный язык не выскальзывал из его сжатого рта. Наконец, он расслабил губы, и, склонившись над Джейми, довольно чувствительно потрепал его не щеке.  
– Нет, нет, нет.. Мой дорогой. Так не пойдет. Ты опять превратился в бревно, – он ухватил его за подбородок и энергично потряс из стороны в сторону. – Скажи, разве тебе не понравилось? Ну, скажи, только честно. – Последний шлепок, скорее походил на пощечину.  
Джейми всхлипнул и попытался вывернуться. «О чем это он? Боже..» – опять посетила его отчаянная мысль.  
– О! Дак ты хочешь сказать, что так и не разобрался в себе? Ты не видишь очевидных вещей? Вернее, не хочешь видеть? Ты думаешь, я зря здесь вожусь с тобой столько? Хорошо, – он взглянул на часы, – пожалуй, у нас еще есть время, милый. И я еще раз покажу тебе... В последний раз, Джейми. И ты должен уразуметь. Не ради Грея, поверь. А ради себя самого.  
Рэндолл еще раз окинул бездушным взглядом его бессильно распростертое тело и на несколько минут исчез из поля его зрения, суженого от шока. Наконец, он появился перед его расфокусированным взором снова, постукивая о ладонь гибким тонким предметом. Хлыст!  
Тело сразу отозвалось, сжавшись от страха и от чего-то еще, что Джейми никак не мог распознать. Он задрожал.  
– Ага, – сказал Рэндолл довольно, – проблески жизни. Замечательно. Видишь, еще не все потеряно, – он внимательно изучал кончик опасного предмета. – Ты ведь помнишь, что это, Джейми? Ты уже как-то имел честь попробовать его из моих рук. Я видел, что следы на твоей великолепной заднице остались до сих пор. Не такие прекрасно-яркие, как от плети, но тоже очень волнующие, Джейми. Ты ведь хочешь это повторить, а?  
Джейми слышал свое сдавленное дыхание, похожее на всхлипы. Он понимал, что не может оторвать свой взгляд ни от Рэндолла, ни от его страшного орудия. Спазм тела продолжал сотрясать его так, что дрожали даже веки. От апатии не осталось и следа. И он с удивлением отметил это.  
– Н-н-нет.. – наконец, умоляюще выдавил он срывающимся шепотом, словно нашкодивший мальчишка, которого застали на месте преступления, и он безнадежно пытается упросить строгого отца не наказывать его. – Н-н-еет... Я не хочу... Пожалуйста...  
Последние слова вылетели совсем беззвучно из задохнувшейся груди. Зато расширившиеся в панике глаза говорили очень красноречиво. Его задница с прошлого раза саднила так, будто по ней рассыпали раскаленные угольки, и он не представлял, как он вытерпит сверху что-то еще.  
– Хммм.. – Рэндолл холодно взглянул на своего подопечного, прижавшегося задней частью к матрасу, и чуть усмехнулся уголком губ. - Ответ не верный, милый. Ну что с тобой делать, Джейми? Ты меня разочаровываешь. Попроси.  
Джейми сглотнул.  
– Время, милый. Время против тебя. Давай! Ты же ведь не хочешь, чтобы все было напрасно. А? Скоро суд. И... потом... уже ничего не вернешь.  
«Рэндолл, да будь ты проклят всеми демонами ада», – в очередной раз подумалось Джейми. Он сглотнул еще раз и услышал свой хриплый голос.  
– Накажи меня.  
– Что? Не слышу.  
– Накажи меня, – он напряг горло, но особого эффекта это не возымело.  
– Вот как? И за что же?  
– Наверное... Да. Я был непочтителен по отношению к тебе. И был... – короткий панический вздох, – и был неблагодарен.  
Брови Рэндолла вскинулись. Он удовлетворенно хмыкнул.  
– О. Умница. Ты смотришь в самую суть. Значит, еще не все потеряно. Что ж. Если ты так просишь, – он специально подчеркнул это слово. – Поворачивайся.  
Паника усилилась. Джейми сжал разом вспотевшие ладони в кулаки вместе с попавшей в них простыней. Рэндолл, похоже, наслаждался его страхом, с ласковой улыбкой наблюдая его смятение.  
– Давай, Джейми. Не заставляй меня повторять дважды. Повернись на живот и ляг вдоль края кровати. Так, хорошо.. – он внимательно смотрел, как Джейми угрюмо переворачивается и устраивается на краю постели, располагая свою задницу как раз под его рукой – такое удобное поле деятельности. Джонатан слегка похлопал по ней кончиком хлыста и с удовлетворением увидел, как сжались ягодицы шотландца, великолепной формы, с четкими мышечными впадинами по бокам. И да, с темными, едва подсохшими следами недавних воспитательных воздействий, под которыми, к сожалению, были совсем не заметны следы, которые он нанес ему в Венворте. В подвале, на том самом столе, где Джейми безропотно лежал и покорно принимал Рэндолла всем своим телом. Так же как и сейчас...  
Джонатан прикрыл глаза и с шумом втянул в себя воздух, почувствовав мощный отклик плоти.  
– Рэндолл. Пожалуйста.. – глухо и как-то обреченно проговорил Джейми, – если ты забьешь меня до смерти, дай мне слово, что ты освободишь Грея.  
– До смерти? Что ж, это будет зависеть только от тебя, поверь.  
– От меня? Что это значит?  
– Это значит, что я буду пороть тебя до тех пор, пока ты не поднимешься на колени, не развернешься ко мне своим задом и не попросишь, как похотливая кошка просит, чтобы ей овладел завоевавший ее самец. И при этом твой вставший член должен ясно говорить о том, что ты не врешь. И что ты хочешь именно меня, своего господина. А не какого-то там жалкого никчемного Грея. Ты понял?  
Джейми почувствовал, как слезы безысходности наворачиваются на глаза. Он сможет так сделать? Разве он сможет? Настал момент истины. Боль... она не сможет возбудить его. Ему уже сейчас страшно от ожидания боли так, что он забыл про все на свете. И даже про Грея. Когда это все прекратиться, он просто не знал. Тоска и страх... И что-то еще. Чего он не мог понять собиралась приятным сгустком со всех уголков, со всех клеточек его тела и плавно текло... вниз живота, одновременно и прочищая его мозг и затуманивая его. Что это? Что это такое, черт возьми?  
– Ты меня понял? – легкий шлепок по ягодицам вынудил его с готовностью кивнуть. – Ну что ж? Не будем терять драгоценного времени, ведь так, милый мой?  
Опять быстрый кивок. Джейми не хотелось ни спорить, ни сопротивляться, ни что-то предпринимать вообще. Он опять ощутил абсолютную чистоту восприятия момента. Чистоту, в которой могло произойти все, что угодно. И он был готов воспринять это без протеста, без критики, потому что ничего не мешало: мыслей попросту не было от усталости, физической и душевной.  
Он вдруг почувствовал, что именно этого ему всегда не хватало: полного доверия к окружавшей его действительности, этого момента истины, когда ты открыт для чего-то нового и необычного, без обычного внутреннего напряжения, продиктованного гордыней.  
Первый удар был абсолютно безжалостным, он полоснул раскаленным прутом по всей плоти наболевших ягодиц. Джейми в панике дернулся, и чуть было не увернулся, завалившись на бок.  
– Что это еще? – угроза в голосе Рэндолла возросла. – Попу на место сейчас же. Подложи под нее подушку и не смей ей шевелить. Единственное, что ты можешь делать, это поднимать ее повыше, когда готов к следующему удару. Понял?  
Джейми опять кивнул, загребая ткань простыни руками и наматывая ее на кулак.  
Еще удар, жесткий, беспощадный. Дыхание прервалось, он подавил стон.  
Рэндолл усмехнулся.  
– Не надо сдерживать себя, милый. Не надо обманывать ни себя, ни меня. Ты не сможешь. Я знаю, это больно, очень больно. Не надо притворяться. Освободи себя..  
И в подтверждении хлестанул его так, что у Джейми на секунду помутилось сознание.  
– Кричи, – коротко приказал Рэндолл. – Не смей сдерживать себя.  
Еще удар и острая, разрастающаяся боль.  
– Давай, не бойся, это не слабость. Кричи. Будь честным сам с собой.  
На волну предыдущей боли, наложилась другая, потом третья, четвертая. Свист хлыста и острые, сокрушающие взрывы в его плоти. Он так и не успевал поднимать свою задницу, сжимаясь все сильнее и сильнее. Невыносимо. Слишком невыносимо.  
Крик вырвался непроизвольно. Вместе с оглушительной болью от седьмого удара. Вернее не крик, а какой-то низкий рык пополам с тягостным стоном. Джейми зарылся лицом в лежащую рядом подушку и замолотил в воздухе пятками, пытаясь подавить боль. Но жалящие удары не прекращались. Рэндолл бил размеренно и сильно. Не собираясь давать ему столь необходимую передышку.  
– Тааак. Попу повыше, не двигай ей. Молодец. Давай еще, кричи, Джейми, кричи.  
Он увеличивал и увеличивал силу ударов, хлеща без остановки.  
И Джейми закричал. Закричал надсадно и жалобно, так же как Рэндолл и бил, непрерывно. Так отчаянно, как он себя чувствовал: маленьким, забитым зверенышем, во власти неумолимого, немилосердного, непредсказуемого хозяина.  
И вдруг, это ощущение полной власти над ним дало отклик во всем его теле, корежимом невыносимой болью. Блаженная истома вдруг сжала изнутри его чресла и пошла тягучей радужной волной по всему телу, заставляя его изогнуться в сладостном спазме.  
ЧТО? Что это было? Он мелко задышал ошарашенный, не понимая, что происходит. Но его реакция для него самого была очевидна: член тяжко напрягся, и влага засочилась с его конца. Рэндолл тоже заметил это и остановился, ухмыляясь. Но молчал, теперь давая ему передышку, чтобы в полной мере он мог насладиться своими ощущениями от блаженства временно отпустившей боли, вдруг, так неожиданно для него, сплетенной с возбуждением.  
Джейми мучительно застонал, теперь уже не от боли, а от возникшего желания. И чувствовал, что готов к продолжению истязаний и к ощущению этой полной покорности и власти над ним другого человека. Полной власти. Без остатка. Снова сладкая волна свила его тело в невыразимом наслаждении.  
Почему Рэндолл, мать его, остановился? Он так хочет теперь испытать это снова!.. Он хочет, чтобы тот исхлестал его задницу до посинения, хочет, чтобы он сделал с ним все, что ему вздумается, трахал его, как ему будет угодно. Он хочет снова испытать этот невероятный покой и благодать абсолютного подчинения. Да, подчинения силе, более сокрушающей, чем он сам. Он должен признаться себе, наконец, что есть люди сильнее его... Те, кто достоин трахать его в зад, когда им вздумается, и пороть до полусмерти.  
Рэндолл возобновил порку, но очень осторожно. Жаля его отрывистыми резкими щелчками хлыста, он наблюдал, как Джейми ерзал по постели, пытаясь, видимо из последних разумных сил, скрыть нахлынувшую похоть, кряхтя и подвывая. Но слишком уж его стоны не походили на стоны от боли.  
«Интересно, когда он сдастся? – подумал, Джонатан с холодным удивлением. – Ведь это же так очевидно, черт возьми. Вот чертов шотландский упрямец. И не жалко ему своей задницы?» Он с удовлетворением рассматривал открывающийся перед ним заманчивый вид распухшей, сине-бордовой подушки, в которую, постепенно отекая, превращался зад его подопечного. Кроме того, небольшие кровавые росчерки по всей поверхности украшали ее вид. Но Рендолл решил не усердствовать, чтобы жестокость не отпугнула Джейми. Он рассчитывал на продолжение... «Когда-нибудь, потом, он это захочет повторить и снова придет ко мне. Ведь испытав один раз, от такого невозможно отказаться, черт возьми. Я не верю, что это возможно забыть... Тело не даст ему. А теперь и его душа... ощутившая благодать покорности».  
Джейми громко застонал и поднялся на четвереньки.  
«Нет, мой милый, этого не достаточно! Ты должен попросить...» – подумал Джонни, награждая его еще одним четким, пробирающим до мозгов ударом.  
– Чего ты хочешь? Говори, – еще один щелчок.  
– Тебя, – глухо выплюнул Джейми, качнувшись вперед от его силы.  
– Скажи это четче, ну... – еще один удар, такой, что новая зарубка налилась кровью.  
Джейми дернулся и еле выговорил, сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
– Хочу тебя. Трахни меня, пожалуйста.  
«Ах!» – Джонатан с силой втянул воздух, так же, как это сделал и Джейми.  
Это был его триумф. Рендолл чувствовал, как многолетние его труды, мечты, вожделения и планы не пропали даром и сейчас обретают тот единственный смысл, ради которого он жил все это время. _Его жизнь обрела смысл_. Теперь он не жалкая букашка, пытающаяся сломить неподвластный ему дуб, а сказочный герой, который одолел великана. Несбыточные мечты неожиданно стали реальностью. Он просто ошалел от радости. Теперь последнее, что он должен сделать, чтобы поставить свою печать, клеймо властителя.  
– Повернись ко мне задом и проси меня, как это делает похотливая кошка. Живей.  
Джейми не нужно было повторять, разум его давно помутился от желания и только жалкие ошметки рассыпавшегося сознания не давали ему сделать то, что велел ему Рендолл в самом начале.  
Но плоть требовала, она сжигала его изнутри яростью желания, огнем, который свивал раз за разом спазмами его тело, стонущее в вожделении и просящее: «Рендолл, возьми, скорее возьми меня, черт бы побрал твою душу, а заодно и мою!» Но на эту тему не хотелось теперь особо размышлять... Сейчас бы он отдал что угодно за столь необходимую ему разрядку, за удовлетворение желания, которой мучило его тело, гораздо сильнее, чем плеть его задницу.  
Он развернулся к Рендоллу исполосованным задом и, стоя на коленях, выгнулся, опираясь на локти. «Так? Это то, что тебе нужно, дьявол?» – пронеслось в его отупевшем мозгу.  
– Проси, – хлыст полоснул его поперек всех рубцов, заставив снова взвиться и застонать.  
– Пожалуйста, Джонатан.. – он мог сказать это только шепотом, так как задыхался.. – Пожалуйста… возьми меня, я так хочу тебя.  
И сам поразился, как легко дались ему эти слова. Невозможно, что это он произнес их, но это был факт. Потому что почувствовал, как Рендолл, наконец, вошел в него грубо и сильно, порождая в нем всплеск безумной боли – он закричал безудержно – и еще более безумного вожделения этой боли и этой власти над ним.  
Черный Джек трахал его жестко и основательно, как тогда, в Венворте, на столе, иногда останавливаясь и освежая память его тела новыми зарубками от хлыста.  
А Джейми, в свою очередь, мучительно выгибался и хрипел, насаживаясь на член Рендалла все сильнее и сильнее, до слез в глазах, прикрытых от непостижимого блаженства.  
Господи Боже. Господи Боже!!  
– Ты мой, Джеймс Фрейзер, – снова звонко полосуя его, хрипел Рендолл за его спиной. – Скажи что ты мой. Говори.  
– Я – твой. ТВОЙ! – вторил ему Джейми, сотрясаясь от боли, которая была уже основой его наслаждения. – Да! Черт бы тебя побрал! Я ТВОЙ!.  
Пресвятая Дева Мария!  
Он дико закричал, и вся боль, вся похоть, терзаемая его тело, выплеснулась наружу, сладостным фонтаном, заставив его замереть и повалиться на бок, совсем не думая о Рендолле.  
– Ну что ты, что ты, милый.. Не надо так обо мне забывать, – услышал он сквозь пелену возвращающегося сознания вкрадчивый голос. – Я конечно рад, что ты так отдался процессу, но надо думать и о партнере. Разве нет?  
Грубые пальцы Рендолла вторглись в его рот, сминая губы. Прошлись по всем закоулкам его пересохшего рта.  
– Славный мой, давай, потрудись еще немного. Не дай мне остаться разочарованным. Джейми...  
В голосе прозвучала угроза, и Джейми нехотя открыл глаза. Нельзя злить Рендолла, он знал это по своему горькому опыту. Джонатан улыбнулся ему мягкой дружеской улыбкой, совсем не соответствующей тону его голоса.  
Пальцы Джонни продолжали сдавливать его губы, путешествуя по всему рту.  
– Немного слюны, Джейми, давай, немного слюны... Мне нужен твой рот, влажный, мягкий и теплый, если ты не захотел подождать меня, чтобы мы кончили вместе. Теперь ты должен помочь мне, милый. Должен. А потом я накажу тебя за твою несдержанность. Совсем немного. Я просто обязан сделать это, Джейми: ты должен во всем слушаться меня! И тогда... мы пойдем спасать твоего Грея.  
«Грей.. – тупо шевельнулась единственная мысль. – Ах, да.. Все это было ради Грея». Джейми уже забыл, с чего все это началось и чем должно закончиться.  
После разрядки и отрезвления, единственным внятным пятном во всем теле была его пылающая задница, которая невероятно саднила и пульсировала. Он даже не смог положить ее на кровать, а так и держал слегка приподнятой на напряженных бедрах. Рендолл слез с постели и потянул Джейми за собой, взяв его за безвольное запястье.  
– Идем, – опять этот тон, властный и непреклонный.  
Джейми перекатившись вслед за Рендоллом, почти сполз с кровати, не в силах подняться. Но Рендолл и не разрешил ему встать, надавив на плечи, он заставил его опять опуститься на четвереньки.  
– Рот!  
Джейми послушно приподнял голову, принуждаемую рукой, стиснувшей его подбородок, и увидел перед собой чуть опавшую темную плоть Рэндолла, жаждущую разрядки в его, черт, совсем пересохший рот. Ни капли влаги не было в нем, иссушенном надсадным дыханием, с потрескавшимися губами...  
– Ну... что, что мне делать с тобой? – опять сокрушенным мягким тоном пропел Рэндолл. – Ты никак не хочешь слушаться своего господина.  
Он потянулся к кровати и взял оставленный хлыст.  
– Нет, не надо! – Джейми с испугом дернулся. – Дай мне попить, просто попить воды.  
Рэндолл внимательно смотрел на него, видимо, размышляя. Наконец, сообразив, что как бы он не сек своего подопечного, влаги от этого на его губах не прибавиться, подошел к столику и налил шотландцу полный бокал свежей прозрачной воды.  
Джейми, сев на пятки, двумя глотками опорожнил стакан, сверкавший в его руках под первыми лучиками восходящего солнца. Как же он, оказывается, хотел пить! Просто пить. Этой, неимоверно освежающей, прохладной влаги.  
– Еще, – он умоляюще взглянул на Джонатана снизу вверх своими бездонными синими глазами, сейчас ввалившимися, полными тупого отчаяния или безразличия, не ясно...  
– Джейми, – с ласковым укором проговорил Рендолл, – Тебе не кажется, что ты тянешь время. Так не честно. Ведь я же удовлетворил тебя, – он прищурился. – Разве нет?  
Он вдруг хлестнул кончиком стека ему по губам. Джейми резко отшатнулся от удара и почувствовал, как разбитые губы вспухают и рот, наконец, наливается долгожданной слюной, как и его глаза – слезами от острой боли. Он схватился за разбитое лицо, пытаясь загасить жжение на месте удара.  
– Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы мы увлажнили рот твоей кровью? – Рэндолл запустил пятерню в его мокрые от пота волосы и дернул, поднимая голову. Взгляд Черного Джека, холодный и отстраненный, даже при всей приветливости его лица, вселял ужас.  
Он вновь залез Джейми в рот своим неумолимым пальцем, оттягивая нижнюю губу.  
– Ну вот, так-то лучше... Давай, любовь моя, постарайся для меня. Только зубки свои не забудь убрать. Иначе останешься без них.  
Стоя на четвереньках, с членом Рэндолла во рту, что он чувствовал сейчас? Он не мог бы рассказать это никому на свете. Потому что не понимал сам.  
Единственное, что он вдруг осознал, что увлечен процессом. Он будто чувствовал, что это его член погружается в чей-то теплый, ласковый, большой рот, то упираясь в его основание, то скользит по гладкому небу, и мягким щекам. И чей-то язык, сладко скользит, вибрируя, в желобке вокруг его головки. И чьи-то губы посасывают и тянут его плоть, доставая его нутро из самого желудка.  
И опять _его собственный_ член откликнулся на эти мысли и начал вставать. Но это почему-то не побеспокоило и не удивило его. И он вдруг понял, что наслаждается моментом. Совсем как когда-то, когда Клэр трепетала от неги под его умелым языком. А теперь он, чуть приоткрыв глаза, увидел, как Джонатан, выгнувшись, замирает в сладостных спазмах и не мог не понимать его.  
Рэндолл время от времени размеренно и остро хлестал его стеком по заду, заводясь все больше и больше. Но это почему-то тоже уже особо не волновало его, ослепленного первобытной страстью и какой-то девственной похотью. Он лишь слабо дергался и хрипел, врываясь на пике боли в новый виток наслаждения.  
Он вдруг почувствовал, что тело Рэндолла напрягается в последних конвульсиях и, резким движением поднявшись на колени, обхватил его бедра руками, сжав тощие ягодицы проклятого англичанина изо всех своих сил, вжимаясь в его волосатый живот и ноги головой и всем телом. Дрожащим телом. Вбирая в себя все наслаждение, которое в этот момент испытывал Рэндолл, вместе с ударившей в его горло склизкой солоноватой струей. И проглотил ее, даже не на миг не задумавшись об отвращении.  
Рэндолл глухо кричал, в судорогах жестко полосуя его стеком, не разбирая, куда и с какой силой приходится удар. И тогда Джейми, непроизвольно захватив свой член руками, в несколько тесных и сильных движений довел себя до разрядки и, тяжко застонав, рухнул рядом с Черным Джеком на мягкий ковер.  
– Ну что ж, мой дорогой, – несколько минут спустя услышал он теплый шепот у себя над ухом, и холодные костяшки коснулись его пылающей щеки. – Поехали, наконец, спасать твоего Джона Грея. Ты это заслужил. И, сдается мне, нам нужно поторопиться... Если ты, конечно, еще хочешь его спасти.  
И Рэндолл довольно засмеялся.


	2. КРУГИ НА ВОДЕ

***

Я ОСТОРОЖНО ПОЦЕЛОВАЛА ЕГО в плечо, ощущая ноздрями едкий запах безмерного потрясения, выступивший на коже вместе с испариной. Джейми не спал. Его тело болезненно трепетало, невидящий взгляд был устремлен в потолок, а дыхание прерывисто шипело сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
– Что?  
Он меня не слышал.  
– Джейми? Ты в порядке?  
– Проклятье, – всхрипнул он.  
Голос его прозвучал так сипло, что ему пришлось откашляться, чтобы я услышала.  
– Расскажи мне.  
– Нет.  
– Джейми.  
Я машинально потянулась к его промежности, намереваясь принести ему привычное успокоение, и, даже не касаясь, ощутила невероятное напряжение, которое просто искрило в воздухе, будто сгусток грозового электричества. Он резко свернулся на бок, закрываясь от меня.  
– Клэр. Просто не трогай меня. Не сейчас.  
Столько надсадного отчаяния было в его голосе, что мороз пошел по моим предплечьям и выше, поднимая дыбом волоски на коже. Я проглотила комок, застрявший в горле, и молча лежала, уткнувшись взглядом в переплетение шрамов на его спине.  
Наконец, он пошевелился и снова перекатился на спину.  
– Прости, я не хотел расстраивать тебя, – прошептал он одними губами.  
– Но ты расстроил.  
Он покачал головой, видимо, не вполне осознавая смысл моих слов.  
– Господи, Боже милосердный, – проговорил он каким-то замогильным голосом и затих.  
Боясь потревожить его, я молчала. Молчал и Джейми, не подавая мне знака, как обычно, что уже можно. Можно коснуться. Вдруг он резко вскочил, схватил одежду и, без всяких объяснений, выбежал из спальни. Я услышала скрип ступенек под его босыми ногами, потом хлопнула входная дверь.  
Горестно пялясь невидящим взглядом в темноту, я пролежала до самого рассвета, ощущая как ледяной комок поселился во мне, расползаясь паутиной по моим внутренностям.

***

– ГОСПОДЬ ВСЕМОГУЩИЙ, РОДЖЕР, что с ним такое, черт бы вас всех здесь побрал?!  
– Я тут не при чем, Клэр! – быстро сказал Роджер, уставившись на мою разъяренную физиономию, будто нашкодивший щенок. – Я нашел тестя возле таверны Хайнса, он пытался... гхмм... навалять трем пьяным ублюдкам. Причем одновременно.  
– ОН пытался? Судя по его исключительно прелестному виду, наверняка, было с точностью до наоборот.  
– Не знаю, мэм. Может, ему просто не повезло, но не думаю, что б это ТЕ парни затеяли драку. На тот момент, когда я проезжал мимо, как минимум, три громилы с упоением мутузили его башмаками, хотя, полагаю, это было просто от отчаяния, потому что он вцепился прямо-таки мертвой хваткой в ногу одного из них. Гхмм... Зубами. Слышала бы ты, как вопил тот бедолага. А когда мне удалось отбить нашего воинственного парня, он вырывался из моих рук, рычал и стремился достать до них всеми своими пятью конечностями, включая голову. Благо они вовремя разбежались, пока я пытался сдержать нашего разъяренного бодливого кабана.  
Я прикрыла лицо рукой, представив себе картинку.  
Таверна Хайнса была самым отстойным местом в Ридже. Эта покосившаяся грязная хибара стояла на окраине, у самой дороги, и была рассадником всяческих неприятностей. Наемные работяги, чернорабочие и прочий сброд, завернувший в наши места в поисках заработков, собирались в ней, чтобы пропустить глоток-другой – а там третий, четвертый и так далее – дешевого пойла. Часто в этом, Богом забытом местечке случались безобразные скандалы, в которые местная милиция даже не пыталась ввязываться. Кто-то кого-то зарезал, ограбил, избил до полусмерти. Кроме того, хозяин и его приспешники организовывали так называемые бои без правил, и, нередко, в попытке заработать жалкие крохи, бойцы бились до полусмерти, а некоторые просто умирали на месте, пропустив какой-нибудь особо сокрушительный удар. Но некому было сожалеть об этих обломках судьбы и предъявлять претензии хозяину.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что нашел Джейми в таверне Хайнса?  
– Да.  
– И он дрался с этим отребьем?  
– Да.  
– И вообще-то он, к тому же, в стельку пьян, Родж, если ты это заметил!  
– Прости, Клэр.  
– О, Боже!  
Чтобы мой муж, такой щепетильный в вопросах чести и достоинства, вообще даже близко подошел к этому треклятому месту – было что-то из ряда вон выходящее. А уж пить и драться в этом заведении – это вообще черте знает что. Но сегодня, похоже, день не задался, судя по его началу.  
– Стой! – воскликнула я грозным голосом, поскольку Роджер потихоньку пятился, явно пытаясь побыстрее испариться с моих глаз. У него самого пламенела скула, а отек быстро распространился на все пространство щеки, включая веки.  
– Что с твоим лицом? Это те плохие парни постарались? – я уперла кулаки в бока, на манер незабвенной Дженни, в момент, когда она собиралась задать всем окружающим хорошую взбучку.  
– Н-нет... Это Джейми меня задел, кажется локтем... покуда я пытался его утихомирить. Случайно. Прости, мне надо идти, Клэр. Дела.  
И выскочил из комнаты.  
– Приложи что-нибудь холодное! – прокричала я ему во след и повернулась к своему мужу.  
Он лежал там, куда сгрузил его Роджер, а именно: на моем хирургическом столе, истекая кровью и запахом дешевого виски. На всю комнату раздавался заливчатый сладостный храп. Одежда Джейми выглядела так, будто хорошенько повалялась в помоях и дерьме. Вместе со своим хозяином, разумеется.  
– Иисус твою ж Рузвельт Христос! – брезгливо сморщась, воскликнула я в сердцах, изнывая от беспомощности. – Что ты творишь, Джеймс Фрейзер?!  
Но мой справедливый вопрос к его бренному, обездвиженному телу, по понятным причинам остался без ответа.  
В этот момент я очень сильно пожалела, что я не его отец, поскольку перспектива его хорошенько выстеганной задницы значительно снизила бы мое вселенское негодование.  
Я немного постояла, сокрушенно взирая на все это безобразие, потом с каким-то мстительным удовольствием обильно залила его ссадины антисептиком и кое-где даже наложила несколько швов. Хотя мой парень был в такой отключке, что не дернулся бы, даже если б я вздумала прижигать его кислотой.  
В конечном итоге я, перекатив Джейми на бок, чтобы он невзначай не захлебнулся собственной рвотой, когда будет отходить от столь обильных возлияний, предусмотрительно поставила ему под самый нос миску и кувшин с водой и, весьма недоумевая – что вообще происходит? – вышла, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь хирургической.

***

Я ПРОСНУЛАСЬ СРЕДИ НОЧИ от ощущения пустоты рядом, как это бывало во времена моей жизни с Френком. Безнадежной глухой пустоты...  
И сейчас от этого, вновь возникшего ощущения, мне стало не по себе, как и в былые времена. На моей памяти давно уже не было случая, чтобы Джейми, когда он был в Ридже, не пришел к вечеру в нашу постель. Даже когда мы ссорились. Даже в те, крайне редкие моменты, когда он был не в состоянии стоять на ногах, все равно упертый шотландец как-то доползал до заветной цели и невозмутимо устраивался у меня под боком. И сегодня я надеялась, что, когда мой муж чуть отойдет от своих беспрецедентных похождений, он прибудет по назначению. Хотя бы на автопилоте. Но, вопреки моим ожиданиям, его рядом не было.  
Я лежала и тревожно внимала ночным шорохам и скрипам большого дома, но ничего похожего на передвижения грузного тела, либо знакомый уютный храп, не прослушивалось. Только муторное завывание разгулявшегося ветра за стенами. Я ругнулась, вспоминая нечистую всеми известными мне словами, потом тоскливо посмотрела в окно на занимавшийся тусклый рассвет, несколько раз глубоко вздохнула, снова пару раз выругалась от души и, завернувшись в нагретое одеяло, решительно сползла с кровати.  
Мой вояж по дому абсолютно ничего не дал, кроме подтверждения того, что Джейми нигде не наблюдался. Не было его и там, где я его оставила в последний раз – в хирургической. Хотя определенные, не слишком сладостные запахи от его недавнего присутствия имелись.  
«Хорошо», – стараясь не запаниковать, подвела я неутешительную черту, очень надеясь, что он не подался вновь в таверну Хайнса – или куда там похуже – и, вообще, на данный момент жив-здоров.  
Открыв дверь во двор, я, поеживаясь, насколько минут с сомнением смотрела на промозглую сырость и мятущиеся ветви кустов за порогом, затем без колебаний развернулась и пошла одеваться.

Я НАШЛА ДЖЕЙМИ В КОНЮШНЕ. Он лежал в углу, на куче соломы, подтянув колени к животу. Несмотря на зверский холод, он был в одной рубашке и... дрожал. Но, кажется, вовсе не замечал холода. Я прилегла рядом с ним, стараясь не коснуться напряженного тела. От него крепко пахло рвотой, перегаром. А еще... тоской и болью.  
– Джейми, милый, это всего лишь сон, – я осторожно повела ладонью по его плечу. – Чего ты так расстроился?  
– Может быть, Саксоночка, – зубы его стучали. – Но это МОЙ сон, черт возьми. А в МОЕМ СНЕ такого быть не должно. Все что угодно, только НЕ ЭТО.  
И он явственно застонал.  
– Какого такого? – прошептала я. – Что ты видел, Джейми? Расскажи мне.  
– Я не могу, Клэр, не могу, даже если б хотел. А я не хочу, потому что ты... – он заметно содрогнулся, – будешь презирать меня.  
Я помолчала, обдумывая сказанное.  
– Ну... не помню, чтобы ты когда-нибудь был трусом, Джейми Фрейзер.  
Он усмехнулся, чуть обернувшись ко мне через плечо.  
– Я боялся всегда только одного, ты же знаешь. Я боюсь... смертельно боюсь... потерять тебя. Если это можно считать трусостью, то да. Я трус.  
– Тогда тебе лучше сейчас довериться мне. Не хочу, чтобы ЭТО стояло между нами настолько, что заставляло бы тебя покинуть нашу постель.  
Он помолчал, видимо вникая в смысл моих слов. Потом я услышала, как он перевел дыхание.  
– Ты права, девочка. Я попробую рассказать. Но это будет... непросто.  
– Хорошо, – я сглотнула спазм, перехвативший горло, и попробовала ему помочь. – Это был ОН? Да?  
– Да. Рэндолл... Он был там, в моем сне, – голос Джейми засипел и прервался. – Он делал со мной... ужасные вещи и – самое ужасное! – мне... это... это...  
– Что?  
– Нравилось, – выплюнул он резко, словно отважившись, наконец, нырнуть в ледяную воду.  
– Нравилось? Что нравилось, любимый?  
– Господи боже мой, во сне я чувствовал: это то, чего я ВСЕГДА ХОТЕЛ! И это была честная мысль, она пришла откуда-то из... глубины. Потому что всё мое существо на нее откликнулось. Ну, ты же видела...  
– О!..  
– Я не могу понять! Чего я хотел? Чтобы меня били? Чтобы меня насиловали? Чтобы меня бил и насиловал мужик? Чтобы это был именно Рэндолл? – зубы его вновь свела судорога, и он завибрировал всем телом. – Бр-р-р... Я схожу с ума? Что со мной не так, Саксоночка? Мне страшно. Я в панике.  
Он проговорил это так отчаянно, будто пытался в последний миг протянуть мне руку из ледяной стремнины, в которую попал.  
– Джейми, не закрывайся. Говори. Давай вместе... Будем разбираться... вместе. Пожалуйста, – я опять тряханула его за плечо.  
Он полежал еще немного, отвернувшись, потом, наконец, перекатился на спину так, что я увидела его лицо. Оно было беспомощным, как у ребенка, которого незаслуженно обидели.  
Я натянула на него одеяло, которое принесла с собой, и крепко прижалась к его плечу, чувствуя, как окаменелость мощного тела тихонько расслабляется в моих объятьях.  
– Ну что ты, милый... Что ты... Это всего лишь сон.  
– Да. Сон... Но мне все-таки хотелось бы знать, что он значит. Ты умеешь толковать сны, девочка? Сдается мне, это должно входить в ведьминские способности.  
– Не сказать, чтобы я умела, но кое-что читала про это. Интересовалась, когда ты приходил ко мне во сне. Там, в будущем. И был такой... такой реальный. Твой голос... запах... ощущение тяжести твоего тела надо мной.  
Я прижалась к нему еще плотнее, снова вспомнив то горькое время, которое я существовала без него. И ту ужасную-ужасную тоску, когда я просыпалась после таких снов, согретых его осязаемым присутствием, в пустой постели. Он положил свою тяжелую ладонь мне на руку и тихонько сжал ее, сожалея.  
Мы молчали, размышляя каждый над своей бедой.  
Наконец, Джейми вздохнул, и я почувствовала, как он повернул голову к моей макушке, обдав ее своим горячим дыханием.  
– Так и что ты читала, Саксоночка. Можешь мне рассказать?  
– Сны... это такой странный и загадочный процесс, – я тихонько наглаживала его плечо, желая принести успокоение. – В мое время только начинали подходить к их разгадке. Если честно, я не сильно в этом разбираюсь, но, по-моему, совсем не важно то, что ты видишь или думаешь в сне. Гораздо важнее, что ты при этом чувствуешь. Ты помнишь, Джейми? Что ты чувствовал в своем сне?  
Он ответил не сразу, и голос его при этом звучал сдавлено.  
– Блаженство, кажется.  
– Блаженство? – я подняла взгляд к его лицу. – От чего, ты помнишь?  
– Наверное, от того, что не надо было сопротивляться. Не надо было думать. Не надо было принимать никаких решений. Полное подчинение. И из-за этого – полная свобода. Да, это и было то самое блаженство. Будто это то, чего я хотел ВСЕГДА. Но при чем, при чем здесь ЭТОТ УРОД? Не понимаю.  
– Да, странно. Тогда надо понять, что ты чувствовал именно к нему?  
– К Рэндоллу?  
– Да.  
– По-моему, что-то похожее на... благодарность. Да, – Джейми говорил как во сне, завороженно вперившись в потолок, – Благодарность к той АБСОЛЮТНОЙ силе, которую мне даже не нужно пытаться победить, потому что это совершенно невозможно. И почему-то от этого было так хорошо, Саксоночка, – он сокрушенно покачал головой. – Полное доверие к тому, что он делает со мной. И желание... ПРОДОЛЖАТЬ. Ужас!  
– Так может в этом все и дело.  
– Господи Боже! В чем?  
– Ты слишком много думаешь за всех. Не позволяешь себе расслабиться. А мозг твой требует отдыха таким вот замысловатым способом.  
– Ну, не знаю... Он мог бы придумать что-нибудь попроще, ей Богу. Что за... ёж твою медь!..  
– Да уж, мог бы... Но он не может, Джейми, правда. Тайные желания бродят в темных глубинах подсознания, у которых совсем нет дна. Поэтому мозг не контролирует их. Совершенно. А там намешано такое, что ты сам поразишься, если заглянешь. И лишь малая часть всплывает иногда, например, во снах или... в странных поступках. Часто, мы не можем понять, почему мы поступаем так или иначе. Этим как раз руководит подсознание, причем так, как ему вздумается.  
– Звучит довольно пугающе, Саксоночка...  
– Согласна, это неприятно.  
– Не хотелось бы иметь в себе самом что-то такое, чего невозможно контролировать.  
– Думаю, когда люди это почувствовали, они придумали дьявола.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что дьявола не существует.  
– Думаю, мы сами для себя иногда худший из дьяволов...  
– Что ж, с этим трудно спорить. То есть контролировать это невозможно?  
– Наверное, мы пытаемся это делать, Джейми. Теми или иными способами. Сознание и... наше сердце, они отделяют зерна от плевел. Надеюсь. Ну, посуди, в реальной жизни ведь такого быть не могло, так? – я легонько потормошила его за плечо, которое опять задеревенело, потом поцеловала его сквозь рубашку. – Когда у тебя была возможность – ты ведь боролся. Боролся изо всех сил.  
– Конечно. Это невозможно, чтобы я почувствовал такое НЕ ВО СНЕ. Что-то правильное и нормальное во мне обязательно будет сопротивляться.  
– Ну вот, так что со здравомыслием у тебя вполне себе всё в порядке. Можешь не сомневаться.  
– Но, я боюсь, это ничего не значит, Саксоночка, – я почувствовала, как кровь его резко усилила бег и дыхание невольно участилось. – Мне страшно, что такое желание сидит в моем сердце. Вернее, в этих твоих темных непонятных глубинах. Зачем оно там? – он посмотрел на меня с полным отчаянием. – Почему именно Рэндолл мне привиделся? Выходит, я что? Жажду подчинения? И именно Рэндоллу? Нет ничего ужаснее того воспоминания, когда мы были с ним один на один в застенках Венворта. А я, получается, вспоминаю об этом с удовольствием? Боже!  
Джейми с тихим стоном прикрыл глаза ладонью.  
– Так, только спокойно, дорогой, – я привстала на локте и заглянула в его расстроенное лицо. – В природе половой акт – это всегда чистое подчинение и чистое насилие по сути своей, ты не находишь? Может быть, эти две вещи так прочно связаны где-то там, в наших головах? Наверное, эти переживания нам достались в наследство от... предков. Удовольствие от подчинения – в этом есть какой-то смысл, правда? Особенно для таких невозможных гордецов как некоторые. И мне кажется, твоя душа тут не при чем, Джейми. Это в нас сидит как раз что-то древнее и неуправляемое. И оно прорывается наружу во снах.  
– Что? Ты же сейчас дьявола имеешь ввиду? А говоришь, что он... не существует.  
– Да почему же дьявола? Я говорю буквально. Через сто лет родится ученый, и он докажет, что люди... они произошли от животных. У нас с ними общие корни, и иногда желания очень даже схожи. Особенно самые низменные, которые касаются секса или... страха, например. Они называются инстинкты. Очень сильная вещь, совершенно неуправляемая. Наоборот, они управляют нами тайно, особенно, если об этом не догадываться.  
– От животных? Что это за... ерунда? Разве мы не создания Божьи?  
– Ну, частично – да. Душа наша от Бога, а вот тело – оно нам досталось в наследство... от животных. Ты же сам кое-чему у них всегда учился, а? Помнишь, ты мне рассказывал, как змеи занимаются любовью и даже завидовал им, – я с облегчением увидела, что Джейми, наконец-то, улыбнулся, по-видимому, вспомнив нашу бурную молодость. – И, ученые доказали, что обезьяны – наши ближайшие предки, представляешь?  
– Что ж, если вспомнить тех огромных рыжих обезьян в зверинце короля Людовика, то, наверное, в этом есть некоторая доля истины.  
– Вот-вот, мне всегда казалось, что орангутаны кое-кого очень сильно напоминают...  
Джейми хмыкнул с некоторой долей сомнения.  
– Благодарю, Саксоночка. Я тебя тоже очень люблю, милая...  
– Так что людьми, дорогой, – продолжила я, после того, как мы немного похихикали, – часто управляют инстинкты, такие же как у животных, хотя мы не осознаем это, но многие, очень многие страдают, когда не могут их обуздать. Люди думают, что это дьявол их искушает. Полагаю это от того, что так удобнее – становится понятнее, что делать и как с этим бороться... Иначе, тогда нам приходится воевать с самим собой. А это довольно странно, ты не находишь.  
Джейми посмотрел на меня недоверчиво.  
– Ну, хорошо, вот у животных самец подчиняет самку, и ей, судя по всему, это нравится, раз она ему безропотно отдается. Почему тогда меня возбуждает подчинение? Меня? Ведь оно должно возбуждать женщин! Почему меня? Ты хочешь сказать, что я чертов... чертов... – Господи Боже! – содомит?  
– Ну что ты, Джейми... Я не хочу ничего сказать. И почему сразу содомит? Что ты имеешь ввиду вообще под этим дурацким словом?  
– Что я имею ввиду? Да то, что меня трахает мужик... а мне... Иисус!.. это нравится, и я, черт, хочу его! Тьфууу... даже после этих слов мой рот будто бы в дерьме. О-охх! Меня сейчас снова вырвет.  
– Тшшш... Джейми... нет, нет... все не так... говорю ж, все не так просто, милый... – я быстро залезла ему под рубашку, наглаживая грудь и живот, чтобы расслабить его позывы, – уверяю тебя. Это совсем не значит, что ты содомит. Просто у тебя хмм... свои странности. Ну, да... Кстати, все люди немного странные. И каждый по-своему... И ты, и я, и Роджер с Бри и... Фергюс с Марсали... Да мало ли... Все мы чуть-чуть того, вообще-то. Нормальных людей практически не бывает. Это признанный факт.  
– Думаю, тут я с тобой соглашусь, Саксоночка. Особенно в отношении тебя. Да.  
– Ладно, мерзавец, – я чуть хлопнула его по дрогнувшей щеке, когда он мстительно усмехнулся, – пусть будет так. А теперь давай рассудим логически. Если бы ты был содомитом, то разве хотел бы меня. А?  
– Я... я не знаю ничего про содомитов, Клэр. Может они и хотят женщин. По крайне мере, лорд Джон, он может и... с женщинами тоже.  
– Может. Но это ему не доставляет такого уж удовольствия. Он сам мне говорил.  
– Мпфмм...  
– Хорошо. Вот представь: перед тобой я и Рэндолл. Кого бы ты выбрал в реальной жизни? Только будь честным сам с собой.  
Я поняла, что слегка замерла в страхе, ожидая его реакции.  
Он посмотрел на меня шальными глазами, и я увидела в предрассветном сумраке на лице его явственный ответ. Он невольно скривился в непередаваемом отвращении.  
– Ну, полагаю, твоя физиономия сейчас среагировала вовсе не на мою нечесанную персону. Так что – вуаля! – вот тебе и разгадка твоих сомнений.  
– Тогда что это все-таки было? Я имею ввиду сон...  
– Кто ж его знает, Джейми... Я все-таки полагаю, дело в том, что ты везешь на себе такой воз ответственности. Может, твой сон про то, что ты хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь снял ее с тебя. Хоть немного.  
– Да при чем здесь вообще это?  
– Как при чем? Очень даже при чем. Давай проверим. Хочешь?  
– Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
– Маленький эксперимент, – прошептала я и, неуклюже путаясь в юбке, взгромоздилась сверху ему на бедра, потом склонилась к самому его лицу так, что мои растрепанные волосы создали вокруг интимный шатер, отгородивший нас от всего остального мира. – Просто лежи и не двигайся, мой упрямый паренек. Полное подчинение, помнишь? И учти: я _не позволяю_ тебе прикасаться ко мне. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Ты понял меня?  
– Не позволяешь? Вот как, – он с сомнением фыркнул, и я увидела, что ноздри его слегка дрогнули.  
– Именно.  
– Хмм... ну... ладно.  
– Нет... ответ неверный, любимый, – я усмехнулась и, жестко взяв его запястья, с усилием переместила тяжелые кисти рук ему за голову, всем корпусом нависая над Джейми. Потом, уверенно прижав их к хрустящей гладкой соломе, хорошенько поцеловала его в приоткрывшийся рот так, что он охнул. Губы его вмиг припухли от моих стараний.  
– Вообще-то, в таких случаях, – пробормотала я, на секунду оторвавшись от объекта своих настойчивых домогательств, – нужно отвечать: «слушаю, мэм!» Запомни это. Да. И почему тебя до сих пор еще никто не научил? Непонятно.  
– Ты уверена, что мне нужно говорить именно это?  
– Несомненно.  
– Что ж, ладно... С-слушаюсь, мэм. Так? – хохотнув, он немного смущенно смотрел мне в глаза, но, чувствовалось, энтузиазм потихоньку наполняет его плоть: твердые бедра двинулись подо мной.  
– Очень хорошо, – я быстро задрала свои юбки и, проторив необходимую в таком случае дорожку к его телу, разложила их вокруг себя, с удовлетворением ощутив сквозь ткань килта, которая разделяла нас теперь, что Джейми, на самом деле, время даром не теряет – его неугомонный приятель вполне себе начинает вдохновляться. Я с облегчением выдохнула, обдавая его губы жарким дыханием.  
– Знаешь, милый, – прошептала я, запуская жадную руку ему под килт, – для содомита ты сейчас слишком своеобразно мыслишь, на мой, сугубо предвзятый взгляд.  
– Клэ-э-эр, – горячо выдохнул он, прикрывая глаза и уже порядком ерзая и выгибаясь.  
Его руки сделали бессознательную попытку приподняться, чтобы дотянуться до меня, но были довольно жестко остановлены.  
– Это что еще за дела! Что я тебе сказала? А ну, не смей двигаться. Иначе за ослушание ты будешь наказан, мой милый, так и знай... – сурово выдохнула я ему в самое ухо.  
И почувствовала, как он опять судорожно дернулся подо мной, теперь уже вовсе не в силах сдержать свой распаленный организм.  
– Наказан? – он на секунду приоткрыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на меня с искренним интересом. – Каким это образом, можно узнать?  
Голос его заметно хрипел.  
– Самым жестоким, – ответствовала я с воодушевлением. – Пожалуй... я тебя... хмм...  
– Что?  
– Думаю... я тебя... – я перемежала свою многообещающую речь жаркими поцелуями в первые попавшиеся под руку места.  
– Да что?.. Говори уже... Клэр... – потребовал он прерывающимся голосом, до дрожи изнемогая от моих неистовых ласк. – А то мне... становится страшно...  
Он действительно выглядел вполне себе беспомощно с руками, закинутыми за голову, спеленаный сверху моими раскинутыми юбками.  
Я остановилась и внимательно посмотрела на него, насколько это было еще возможно в моем состоянии. Потом приподнялась и медленно, но сильно, опустилась на его восставшую плоть.  
– Полагаю... я изнасилую тебя как следует, дорогой, – совершенно серьезно произнесла я, продолжая действовать с неугасимым напором, от чего Джейми выдохнул с таким душераздирающим стоном, будто в живот ему вонзили кинжал.  
– И, надеюсь, – я задыхалась, и мне стало по-настоящему жарко, – ты останешся живым после этого.  
– Да, – только и смог сказать Джейми. – Да.  
Это было всё, что он мог сказать за последующую дюжину бурных минут, правда дополняя недостаток слов самыми разнообразным интонациями, вздохами и стонами...  
Ближайшие несколько недель странные сны к нему не возвращались. Пока...


	3. СОН ВТОРОЙ: В КРОМЕШНОЙ ТЬМЕ НЕ ВИДНО ГЛУБИНЫ

**Эпиграф:**

_В поисках Любви  
Мы летим сквозь пыль столетий,  
На лету горим, забыв про боль.  
Из холодной тьмы воскресаем мы,  
Чтобы встретить вновь Любовь.  
Обгоревшим ртом  
Спорим мы опять с Христом,  
Что же есть Любовь и кровь._

_Любовь и Смерть, Добpо и Зло...  
Что свято, что грешно,  
Познать нам суждено.  
Любовь и Смерть, Добpо и Зло,  
А выбрать нам дано – одно._

**Вадим Цыганов**

  **3.1. В КОГТЯХ ЧЕРНОГО КОРШУНА**

***

КОЛЕСА ЭКИПАЖА ГУЛКО СТУЧАЛИ по мощеной мостовой, выбивая острую болезненную дробь в его побитом теле, которое и без того пульсировало тягучей болью. Он пытался пружинить на напряженных ногах, лишь бы слегка разгрузить гадко ноющее седалище, хотя на это уходили последние силы. Но, по крайне мере, борьба с тряской кареты занимала его мысли настолько, чтобы не думать о том, что произошло. Он не мог об этом думать. Нет, только не теперь.  
Но чувства оставались: выжженное, иссохшее, продуваемое всеми ветрами ощущение безнадежности. Джейми просто физически чувствовал, как его душа мучительно потрескалась, будто сухая, пустынная корка земли, и ледяной воздух, безжалостно завывая, уносит ее пыльные частицы неведомо куда.  
Он украдкой, для виду рассеяно пялясь в окно, бросал косые взгляды на Рендолла. Его демон сидел напротив, совершенно расслабленный, опираясь двумя вытянутыми руками на изящную трость, которую он поставил между свободно раздвинутых коленей. Мягкая, еле уловимая улыбка блуждала по губам англичанина, а мечтательный взор был устремлен куда-то далеко, гораздо дальше, чем каменные стены проплывавших мимо домов.  
Он видел в отражении дребезжащего окна кареты свое лицо тоже. И не узнавал: ввалившиеся глазницы без глаз, скрытых черной тенью, обтянутые острые скулы и опухшие губы, сжатые в неистовой судороге. Но ему было все равно, на самом-то деле. Какая разница, как ты выглядишь, если ты уже мертв.  
Джейми смутно отдавал себе отчет, что тоже не замечает происходящее, в пустом отупении чиркая взглядом по просыпающимся улицам за окном кареты; по ярким солнечным бликам, мерцающим в мутных окнах зданий; по разномастному люду, деловито спешащему мимо: степенным или бойким ремесленникам, разбитным горластым работягам, озабоченным домохозяйкам, изысканным джентльменам и бравым военным. Они были там, за стеклом, на другой стороне жизни, счастливые в своем уютном, суетливом спокойствии, наполненные ожиданиями мелких радостей и огорчений, имеющие надежду на Вечность впереди.  
В отличие от его жизни. Для него все кончилось сегодня ночью. Он ощущал это слишком определенно. И черная карета Демона, влекомая черными зловещими лошадьми, неумолимо несла его в ад.  
Внезапно тряска прекратилась, карета остановилась, и Джонатан ласково посмотрел в его сторону.  
– Вот мы и на месте, мой великолепный шотландец, – промурчал он так сладостно, что у Джейми тошнота подступила к горлу. – Суд Олд-Бейли. Пойду, перекинусь парой слов с моим старым, не слишком добрым знакомцем, судьей Келвестри, если ты не возражаешь.  
Джейми зыркнул на Рендолла тревожным взглядом и, весь подобравшись, с силой проглотил стиснувший горло непроходящий спазм. Наверное, нужно что-то сказать сейчас. Нельзя злить Черного Джека Рендолла – он уразумел это ясно. Так и есть:  
– Ты ничего не хочешь сказать мне на прощание, мой прекрасный, – Джонатан явно чего-то ждал.  
– Рендолл, мы договаривались только на одну ночь, – промямлил он неповоротливыми губами, Христос, зачем-то пытаясь спорить. Наверное, чтобы все-таки отдать должное своему растоптанному, но еще упрямо тлеющему достоинству. – А сейчас уже утро.  
– Резонно, мой своенравный малыш, – рот Черного Джека дернулся в оскале легкой усмешки. – Но пока я диктую условия. Разве нет?  
Нет. С этим невозможно бороться. Джейми чувствовал, как липкий страх опять расползается по его нутру, начиная с небольшого упругого сгустка, навечно застрявшего в груди.  
– Ты же все еще хочешь спасти его? – Джонатан слегка покривился. – Своего тоскливого безупречно-скучного Грея? М?  
Он смотрел на благодушного монстра перед собой остановившимся взглядом, понимая, что никогда не сможет противостоять его непредсказуемому зловещему замыслу, и медленно холодел. Говорить сейчас о том, что они чего-то там договаривались совершенно бессмысленно. Это все равно, что умолять рушившуюся на него скалу, чтоб перестала.  
– Поцелуй меня, Джейми, – просто сказал Рендолл, теперь не презрительно, не ехидно – настойчиво, будто девушка, которая ждет искреннего подтверждения от своего возлюбленного, давшего ей обет верности. – Поцелуй так, как целовал меня тогда, в тюрьме Венворт, когда я терзал твою сладкую, податливую задницу. А ты... умолял меня не останавливаться. Ты умолял меня. Помнишь это, мой страстный паренек?  
Рендолл дрогнул губами в легкой усмешке и посмотрел на Джейми, приподняв брови.  
Дьявол. Джейми не помнил. Он вообще старался не вспоминать. Не думать о том, что там случилось в темных подземельях Венворта, ведь то, что произошло тогда, было за гранью его понимания. Осталась только высушенная ледяная пустота. Как и сейчас.  
Рендолл сидел спокойно, в самоуверенном ожидании откинувшись на сидении, и не предпринимал никаких действий. Просто физически ощущая, как неумолимо бежит такое драгоценное сейчас время, Джейми мысленно стиснул зубы, привстал и потянулся к лицу англичанина. Но был остановлен резным набалдашником трости, слегка втиснутым в его губы.  
– Тцс-тцс-тцс... – поцокал языком Джонатан и чуть мотнул своей головой с гладко зачесанными черными волосами так, что внезапно в его глазах переполыхнул зловещий блеск. – Нет, Джейми. Сейчас сделай это не ради Грея. Сделай это РАДИ НАС. Тебя и меня. И учти. Я это почувствую. Если нет. Сделка отменяется.  
Джейми облизал сухие разбитые губы. В глубине его глаз застыла безысходность.  
– Ну-ну-ну! Хорошо. Сделай это хотя бы из благодарности, Джейми. Ведь я подарил тебе тебя. Такого, как ты есть, без всей этой фатальной лжи, которую люди зачем-то нагромождают в своей голове. Хотя сердце зовет их... – Черный Джек наклонился ближе, и Джейми опять уловил этот дьявольский всполох в его глазах, – совсем в другую сторону. Послушай себя, чего ты хочешь. И сделай это. Будь честен сам с собой, Джейми, милый.  
Он потянулся рукой в черной перчатке и коснулся пальцами его горящей щеки, а потом провел ей нежно, очерчивая контур его окаменевшего подбородка.  
– Я тебе не бревно, Джейми Фрейзер. У меня тоже есть чувства. Помни об этом.  
Джейми, поколебавшись мгновение, опять привстал, приблизился к лицу Рендолла так, что ощутил на своей щеке его ядреное мужское дыхание, насыщенное дорогим бренди и табаком, увидел его губы, жесткие, тонкие, но сейчас с вожделенным выдохом чуть раскрывшиеся к нему навстречу. Закрыл глаза и... поцеловал. Нежно коснулся этих холодных, темных от тока дьявольской крови губ, которые пили его кровь, терзали его плоть так жестоко и так... страстно с того самого момента, как он увидел Рендолла в теплых, уютных стенах Лаллиброха: его милого родного дома, резко переставшего в тот самый час быть для юного шотландца нерушимой защитой. Потому что этот неистовый коршун вырвал его своей свирепой когтистой лапой из отчего гнезда и безжалостно закружил по свету, вынудив неискушенного мальчишку внезапно и безвозвратно возмужать.  
Он чувствовал, как Джек не предпринимает никаких попыток ответить на его поцелуй. Просто сидит и, вероятно, наслаждается его покорной лаской, робкой и от этого такой чувственной. Потом Джейми слегка отпрянул и, смятенно дрогнув рыжими ресницами, посмотрел на англичанина внимательно. Тот на некоторое время тоже завороженно замер, отдавая дань неожиданной интимности момента, потом губы его вновь растянулись в довольной усмешке.  
– Ну вот, можешь же, когда захочешь, мой прекрасный, – и довольно чувствительно похлопал Джейми по щеке. – Что ж, не сказал бы, что я полностью удовлетворен. Но это уже кое-что, и сей факт меня радует. Весьма. Думаю, у нас все получится в конце концов. Да, Джейми?  
Джейми, словно очнувшемуся после нелепого смурного сна, хотелось закричать, что «НИКАКОГО НАС НЕТ, ТЫ, БОЛЬНОЙ УБЛЮДОК!» Но он сдержался, опять вспомнив о Грее. И, пытаясь предотвратить дальнейшие попытки Джека сблизиться, улыбнулся и скромно потупил глаза, словно, что б его, перезревшая девица на выданье.  
– Я понимаю тебя, мой милый. Сначала это невозможно принять...  
Черный Джек вдруг пересел рядом и ласково приобнял его за плечи. Джейми, леденея, чувствовал эту руку, будто хвост удава, бесстрастно обволакивающего свою жертву, чтобы в конце сдавить в смертельных объятиях.  
– Ты в панике говоришь себе: «Нет, я не могу быть таким! Это не я! Это меня просто заставили!» Так ведь все было, а, мой хороший?  
Джейми замер, пялясь в стену кареты перед собой, обитую дорогим багровым шелком. Невероятно напряженный от хозяйских прикосновений Рендолла, он чувствовал, как дрожь, поднимаясь изнутри, сотрясает его тело, не давая ему дышать.  
– Потом... – Рендолл, медленно ведя костяшкой согнутого пальца по его щеке, вещал тихо и вкрадчиво, незримо затягивая свое роковое кольцо, – ты готов убить всех и каждого в отдельности, включая самого себя. И особенно того, кто показал тебе правду, Джейми. Правду о тебе самом. О! Ты будешь проклинать меня... Ты будешь думать, что можно что-то изменить, можно все исправить – стать прежним. Стоит только принести какую-нибудь жертву... и вуаля! Это можно искупить...  
Джейми чувствовал, что если он сейчас не вздохнет, он просто не вздохнет уже больше никогда, но дышать он не мог. Грудь сдавила невероятная сила.  
– Но жертва заплачена, Джейми, – продолжал Черный Дьявол, осторожно отводя прядь волос ему за ухо и с улыбкой любуясь его застывшим профилем, – и ничего нельзя вернуть, поверь. Нельзя залатать порванные дыры, склеить разбитый фарфор, и думать, что вещь останется прежней. Нет. Пора уразуметь это, милый, – у нее началась новая жизнь. Не лучше, не хуже – другая...  
Джейми чувствовал, как он сгорает в этих адских объятьях, и никто уже не сможет ему помочь. Голова готова была разорваться от пульсации, а спина сделалась мокрой от пота.  
– И поверь, эта жизнь для нее окажется более честной, потому что... стало ясно, чего она стоит на самом деле. И когда ты поймешь это, Джейми, когда ты осознаешь, что... не можешь жить по-прежнему, вот так... – англичанин издал короткий смешок, – серо и тоскливо, как раньше, мой трепетный друг. Когда ты возжелаешь этого запретного огня с такой неистовой силой, – он продолжал нашептывать, страстно завораживая, словно змея, которая гипнотизирует своего кролика, прежде чем поглотить его целиком, – что твой разум... помутится от желания. Ты придешь ко мне. Потому что только я смогу подарить тебе то, чего ты так яростно возжаждешь.  
Последнюю фразу он заканчивал, наклонившись к самому уху замершего шотландца, и Джейми чувствовал зловещее дыхание Демона каждым восставшим волоском на своем загривке. Но он не шевелился, не мог шевелиться, словно понимая, что от любого его движения, кольцо сомкнется и раздавит его насмерть. В глазах странно мутилось, и Джейми закрыл их в изнеможении, с тупым безразличием ощущая, как тягучие слезы безысходности, смешиваясь с потом, чертят едкие дорожки на его скулах.  
Он вдруг почувствовал, как Джек берет своей прохладной рукой его потяжелевшую безжизненную ладонь и вкладывает туда что-то, похожее на кусок жесткой бумаги. Потом с силой смыкает его пыльцы над этим острым прямоугольником, чуть качнув напоследок его вялый кулак.  
– Я буду ждать тебя, Джейми, милый. Я буду ждать тебя. Я верю, что испытав такое однажды, это невозможно забыть, правда. Невозможно отказаться... И когда-нибудь потом, если ты захочешь это повторить и снова придешь ко мне... тебе придется ОЧЕНЬ СИЛЬНО МЕНЯ ПОПРОСИТЬ, чтобы я поверил, что ты действительно хочешь этого. САМ.  
Он чуть потормошил задеревеневшего до последней крайности шотландца, потом с силой прижал его голову лбом к своему плечу.  
– Я не прощаюсь, мой прекрасный, – услышал Джейми настойчивый шепот над своей склоненной головой, – уверен, мы еще увидимся.  
Джейми почувствовал, что карета вздрагивает от веса переместившегося тела, потом услышал, как мягко хлопает дверь экипажа, и вежливый, но резкий голос отдает распоряжения кучеру:  
– Билли, пожалуйста, отвези мистера Фрейзера в «Королеву Марию», что на Уорвик-лейн, и, будь добр, помоги ему добраться до постели. Ему немного нездоровиться, знаешь ли.  
– Будет сделано, мистер Рендолл, – с готовностью прозвучал ответ, и экипаж снова пришел в движение, дребезжа и цокая по тряской мостовой.  
Джейми остался один, и от этого, как оказалось, стало еще ужаснее. Некому было сказать ему сейчас, что правильно, а что нет в этом мире, ставшем вдруг таким зыбким. Не за что было ухватиться в его катастрофическом полете в самые бездонные глубины темной пропасти. А сердце его предательски молчало, нагнетая кромешную пустоту.  
Его тошнило от бешеного хаотического кружения чувств и мыслей, которым не было определения, и, чтобы не блевануть, он поспешно раскрыл глаза, тупо вперившись в шоколадный обрезок картона, который приплясывал на его дрожащей ладони.  
Он, наконец, перевел дыхание, и капля, соскользнувшая с кончика его носа, растеклась, безвозвратно коробя напыщенную в своей манерной вычурности надпись, вызывающе мерцавшую золотым тиснением в ярких бликах утреннего солнца:  
«Джонатан Рендолл, дом № 13 по Триплтон-стрит, Брикстон».

**3.2. НОРОВИСТЫЙ ЖЕРЕБЕЦ**

***

«ДЖОНАТАН РЕНДОЛЛ, ДОМ № 13 по Триплтон-стрит, Брикстон».  
Основательно потертая надпись мельтешила перед его глазами то ли от тряски экипажа, то ли от нервного сотрясения тела, когда он коротко посматривал на нее, вытащив из кармана сюртука.  
Прошло четыре месяца с тех пор, как Черный Джек Рендолл всунул свою черную метку в его безвольную ладонь. Четыре долбанных месяца, за которые душа его в полной мере испытала все прелести медленного сожжения в адском безжалостном пекле. Мысли и чувства, будто на дьявольском вертеле, непрерывно вращались в мучительном хороводе, то пепеля его внутренности до последнего остатка, то бросая в невыносимый холод, от которого кровь стыла в венах практически до полной остановки сердца.  
Он не мог есть и почти не спал, окутанный бесконечной чередой кошмаров во сне и наяву. Если бы не слово, которое потребовал с него Джон, когда вернул его в Хиллоутер, он, вероятно, покончил бы с собой. Но Грей, проклятый ублюдок, заметив его невменяемое состояние, обещал посадить на цепь, если он не даст слово, и Джейми пришлось уступить. Проводить свои дни в одиночестве, исключительно наедине со своими мыслями, он не был готов еще больше. Мыслями, которые не отпускали его не на секунду, но повседневные дела иногда давали хотя бы передышку, однако и они не спасали.  
Он осунулся, похудел, отвечал невпопад и, на самом деле, был бесконечно рассеян во время своей работы на конюшне. Даже его напарник, старый конюх Стивен, которому было глубоко наплевать на происходящее вокруг, так как он имел привычку периодически прикладываться к фляжке с дешевым пойлом, только широко разевал рот и стучал пальцем по виску, когда Джейми засыпал овес в ясли для сена, путал стойла и амуницию лошадей, а то и вовсе забывал их покормить, или – неслыханное дело! – просмотрел начавшуюся хромоту у Имеона, любимчика леди Дансени. Да еще, ко всему прочему, запряг и вывел для мисс Исабель каурого мерина-тяжеловоза, вместо ее элегантной золотистой Эвелин. Хорошо, что Исабель всегда была добра к Маку и, лучисто глянув в его сконфуженное лицо, только мило посмеялась над его оплошностью. А лорд Джон Грей, с которым и намечалась ее конная прогулка, как-то странно на него посмотрел и еще больше нахмурился.  
Наконец, видимо, совсем озабоченный странным состоянием своего собрата-конюха, Стивен подошел к Джейми, когда тот в стойле рассеяно вычищал одну из лошадок – иногда надолго зависая в сумрачном ступоре – и недовольно прохрипел:  
– Эй, ты чего это вытворяешь, парень? А ну как управляющий узнает про твои выкрутасы. Ты и себя под плети подведешь, и меня заодно. Ты часом не приболел?  
Что он мог ответить старику? Не приболел ли он? Да, он чувствовал себя бесконечно больным, с пульсирующими мыслями в голове и пожаром в сердце. На тот момент прошла всего пара недель, как Джейми вернулся в Хиллоутер после случившегося в доме № 13 на Триплтон-стрит и вдруг то, что раньше составляло смысл его маленького уютного мира в поместье перестало быть для него значимым и интересным.  
«Это не я! Я не мог! Чертов ублюдок просто меня заставил!»  
Но снова и снова переживая свои ощущения в постели с Рендоллом, при одном только воспоминании о собственной абсолютной поверженности в его властных руках он чувствовал, как член его до боли наливается жаркими токами крови, а низ живота остро и сладостно сжимается. Да, дьявол! И он, будто полоумный, в лихорадочной поспешности искал какой-нибудь укромный угол, чтобы срочно облегчить свою безудержную похоть, а потом плакал без слез, в отчаянном бессилии закусив ткань рукава.  
И еще он дико злился на Грея за то, что тот стал невольной – да, конечно, он отдавал себе в этом отчет – причиной его падения, но все равно едва мог смотреть в сторону майора, уже который день гостившего у Дансени. Ублюдок, надо отдать дань его самообладанию, выглядел свежо и элегантно, будто и не было тех жутких дней в лапах у Рендолла, когда он по воле его прихоти тоже подвергся страшным унижениям, и жизнь Его гребаной Светлости висела на волоске. Лорд Джон, восседая на открытой террасе дома, где иногда накрывали к трапезе стол, оживленно болтал и смеялся в обществе хозяйки и ее дочерей, лишь изредка бросая рассеянный взгляд на Фрейзера, когда тому, всегда усиленно втягивающему голову в плечи, приходилось пересекать задний двор по всяческим неотложным делам.  
Он любыми путями избегал видеться с Джоном, хотя тот, похоже, иногда сам искал встречи с Джейми, как бы невзначай прохаживаясь мимо конюшни. Кроме того, когда Фрейзер с каким-то болезненным удовлетворением видел Грея в компании старшей мисс Дансени, то, сжимая зубы, из последних сил желал ему счастья, боясь признаться себе, что ему не все равно, боясь почувствовать, как сердце щемит жгучая тяжесть, за которой зияет глухая безнадежная пустота.  
Наконец, тем самым вечером, после конной прогулки с мисс Исабель, майор Грей решительно подошел к угрюмо потупившемуся шотландцу и велел следовать за ним – немедленно! – потом повернулся на каблуках и, резко вышагивая, устремился вон из конюшни. Джейми, поймав испуганно-умоляющий взгляд Стивена, вяло пожал плечами и поплелся за Греем из приятно-прохладного полумрака, на все еще знойный задний двор конюшни.  
В паддоке выгуливалось несколько великолепных гнедых кливлендов, и Грей, облокотившись об изгородь в ожидании, сосредоточенно их рассматривал. Или, скорее, делал вид.  
Фрейзер подошел и остановился в нескольких шагах от майора, внимательно изучая собственные, сложенные перед собой кисти рук. И молчал. Молчал и Грей, стоя к нему спиной и совершенно, казалось, не замечая шотландца, застывшего в положенной по субординации почтительной позе. Через несколько минут ожидания, Джейми бросил-таки на Грея хмурый озадаченный взгляд и почувствовал, что даже спина майора излучает безмерное негодование.  
– Что угодно Вашей Светлости? – пересилив себя, буркнул он, хотя давеча твердо решил не начинать разговор первым.  
– Это надо же, посмотрите на него! Какая великолепная стать, какая посадка головы, какой мощный, но, в то же время, элегантный корпус, – майор словно не слышал какой-то там мелкой букашки под названием Джейми Фрейзер, и шотландец, скрипнув зубами, снова опустил голову. – А как блестят его гнедые бока, когда мышцы ходят под гладкой кожей. Кажется, будто он отлит из темной меди. Этот жеребец мог бы сделать честь любому королевскому дому. Вы не находите, Маккензи?  
Джейми резануло в груди. Обычно Грей называл его Маккензи при посторонних. Это было его второе имя, которое он, бесправный узник, по сути, раб поместья Дансени, использовал здесь как псевдоним, чтобы оборвать все свои связи с прошлым. Но наедине майор обычно общался с ним на равных. И называл настоящим именем. Так повелось. Но сейчас чертов Грей явно намерено обратился к нему так, чтобы подчеркнуть разницу в их положении! А впрочем, стоит ли возмущаться очевидному? Джейми подавил горестный всплеск обиды: какая ему теперь разница – тем более все так и есть. Пора привыкнуть.  
– Вы желаете купить его, милорд? – он сосредоточил как можно больше безучастности в голосе, который так и застревал в тугом горле, вызывая желание откашляться. А может стошнить... Он не в силах был разобраться сейчас.  
– А что? Разве он продается? – Джон, казалось, не замечал крайней отчужденности собеседника и размышлял о чем-то своем.  
– Не думаю. Хотя не мне этим распоряжаться, это несомненно, – в тоне Фрейзера прозвучала такая горечь, что Грей невольно вздрогнул и все-таки обернулся.  
– Ну, знаете что... мистер Маккензи, – процедил он с еле уловимым напором на его имени, внимательно изучая склоненную фигуру перед собой, – раз им невозможно владеть, то я решил быть к нему поближе, чтобы иметь возможность любоваться им каждый день.  
Джейми медленно поднял взгляд, и глаза его мрачно сверкнули, когда он в упор посмотрел на Грея. Губы скривились в гордой усмешке. Ослепленный бесконечной ревностью и унижением, он не слишком вдавался в смысл сказанного.  
– Вот как? Вы хотите использовать его для своих нужд, пока проводите время с мисс Исабель?  
Грей опешил от такого неожиданного и, наверное, в чем-то честного умозаключения, и вспыхнул, скорее в растерянности. Но, чтобы скрыть смущение, прищурился так, что светло-голубые глаза его превратились в узкие щелочки. Джейми явственно ощущал, как пылающий взгляд англичанина сейчас просто испепелит его на месте.  
– Хмм... А вы можете предложить что-то другое, мистер Маккензи?  
– Я не собираюсь ничего предлагать. Это не мое дело. Ваша Светлость.  
Джейми упрямо сжал челюсти и безразлично уставился в одну точку, стараясь не смотреть на Грея. На его щеки, ярко пламенеющие румянцем негодования, который только подчеркивал удивительную свежесть его кожи; на чувственный, чуть насмешливый изгиб губ; на прямой нос с породистым разлетом ноздрей, которые сейчас эффектно трепетали в тихой ярости; на светлую прядь волос, золотистых и мягких, невзначай выбившуюся из чинной армейской косы и непокорно упавшую на высокий лоб. На смелый и, в то же время, такой грациозный разворот плеч... «Так! Хватит! – рыкнул он на сам себя. – Довольно!»  
Но Грей смотрел на него пристально, он это чувствовал, и Джейми все-таки вновь глянул ему в глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Джон сокрушенно качает головой, и распахнутый взгляд его излучает крайнюю степень досады пополам с какой-то детской беспомощностью.  
– Господь! Ну почему ты такой долбанный сукин сын, Фрейзер?  
– Это я долбанный сукин сын? Я?! Это я что ли кручусь колесом вокруг миленькой именитой дамочки в надежде запрыгнуть к ней в постель?! Хотя, тьфу ты, мне нет до этого никакого дела!  
– Нет дела, говоришь?  
– Абсолютно!  
– Тогда что же ты так скрипишь зубами, будто готов кому-нибудь в глотку вцепиться?  
«И, с наибольшей степенью вероятности, однако, это буду я», – подумалось Джону.  
– Вам показалось, – Джейми, с усилием взяв себя в руки, опять замер, тупо вперясь вдаль, на свежую, изумрудную зелень холмов, простиравшихся за паддоком.  
– Показалось? А что, если я скажу, что собираюсь на ней жениться. А? Хочу сделать ей предложение.  
– НЕТ!  
– Почему нет? – Джон холодно приподнял одну бровь. – Забыл что ли спросить одного заносчивого умника?  
– Но ты ведь НЕ МОЖЕШЬ, мерзавец! – Джейми чувствовал, как беспомощно звучат его слова, разбиваясь о презрительно-ироничную физиономию Грея.  
– Очень даже могу. Думаю, мы с ней весьма подходящая партия. Она – падший ангел, а я – демон-неудачник. Будем коротать время в обществе друг друга.  
И Джон, в свою очередь, горестно хмыкнув, снова повернулся к лошадям.  
– Это низко! – Джейми судорожно подыскивал слова и не мог найти сколько-нибудь достойного аргумента. – Ты... ты... ты испортишь ей жизнь.  
– Это почему же? Что со мной не так? Я знатен, довольно обеспечен и, кроме того, согласись, – Джон, казалось, издевался, – не обделен некоторой долей привлекательности. ОСОБЕННО ДЛЯ ЖЕНЩИН.  
Он сделал явное ударение на последнем замечании.  
– Но ведь ты!.. Ты же не можешь с... женщинами! – не выдержав, Джейми вцепился в его плечо и резко развернул к себе. – Или ты ее тоже используешь, а, Джон? Для своих грязных содомитских нужд? Счавкаешь в одно мгновение, мерзкий ты святоша, и даже не подавишься!  
– Вы!.. Вы забываетесь, Фрейзер! – от такой откровенной дерзости и несправедливости обвинения горло майора перехватил спазм, и он просипел это почти шепотом.  
– Да? И, даже если так, что ты сделаешь, Ваша Светлость?  
Грей непроизвольно сжал в руке хлыст, свободно болтающийся на его запястье и понял, что готов с особым удовольствием полоснуть им по этой, нагло ухмыляющейся, гадкой роже.  
– А! – от Джейми не ускользнул сей непроизвольный жест. – Прикажешь выпороть меня, так что ли, майор? – голос Фрейзера просто сочился сарказмом, а ноздри опасно трепетали. – Что ж, валяй! Ты у нас в этом мастер, – его рот, подрагивая верхней губой, оскалился, как у волкодава, намеревающегося вот-вот рвануть горло своей жертве.  
Сдержавшись буквально титаническим усилием, Грей процедил сквозь зубы:  
– Я не доставлю вам такого удовольствия, сударь! Нет! Даже не надейтесь!  
На его удивление, Джейми вдруг отшатнулся так, будто Грей его действительно ударил. В темных от гнева глазах шотландца полыхнула растерянность. Он с испугом уставился на Грея, который, заметив его непонятную реакцию, внезапно остыл. С некоторой долей смятения Джон наблюдал, как лицо Фрейзера постепенно заполоняет мучительная краска, отчего вены на его висках наливаются кровью. Вместе со взглядом, мечущим лютые молнии, и судорожно сжавшимися огромными кулаками, это выглядело довольно пугающе.  
Резко схватившись за ограждение рядом с плечом Грея, он навис над ним всей своей мощью и прорычал, видимо, совсем теряя над собой контроль:  
– Если ты еще раз подойдешь ко мне, чертов английский ублюдок, и я просто сверну тебе шею, так и знай!  
Грей услышал, как что-то громко хрустнуло у него за спиной, и понял, что шотландец в ярости рванул верхнюю перекладину изгороди так, что та треснула. Потом он развернулся на каблуках и стремительно ринулся прочь, оставив порядком струхнувшего майора вытирать брызги слюны со своего ошеломленного лица и размышлять в растерянном бессилии, что же собственно сейчас произошло.

**3.3. ВНЕЗАПНЫЙ ОТЪЕЗД**

***

СНАЧАЛА ЕГО ТРЯСЛО ОТ НЕГОДОВАНИЯ так, что пришлось разломать пару хороших дрынов, чтобы не разорвало в клочки взбеленившийся мозг. Хорошо, хоть никто не видел, как он бесновался в полумраке конюшни, круша стены, заграждения денников и столбы опоры, когда дробил на осколки эти толстенные палки. Лошади в ближайших стойлах устроили настоящий переполох: тревожно фыркали, ржали и отчаянно взбрыкивали. За такое форменное безобразие, он устроил бы кому-нибудь отменную головомойку, но сам он, истекая безнадежной глухой яростью, еле соображал, что делает.  
Потом, рухнув на кучу соломы за денниками, он сжался в дрожащий клубок и, наконец, разрыдался по-настоящему, отпуская на свободу ту боль и отчаяние, которые скопились за последние чудовищные месяцы. Хотя бы частично.  
Понемногу пришло расслабление. Он заснул прямо там, зарывшись в солому, и проспал до утра как мертвый, наконец, без сновидений и кошмаров. Проснулся он, чувствуя себя, на удивление, довольно-таки сносно. Бесконечная острая резь в душе отступила и, хотя оставила свой тошнотворный осадок, но уже не сжигала его с невыносимой яростью, будто в руках палача, а лишь иногда жарко опаляла внезапными воспоминаниями. Но он изо всех сил старался не вспоминать.  
Прошла неделя с момента их бурной стычки с Греем. Постепенно он осознал, что никакого подтекста и непристойных намеков не было во фразе англичанина. Это был просто оборот речи, свойственный всем родовитым пижонам, который сам он, своим извращенным сознанием, вдоволь заполоненным Рендоллом, истолковал превратно. Грей, конечно, не имел о таком никакого понятия. И не мог иметь. Во-первых, он, конечно, не представлял, что творилось на душе у Джейми после той жуткой встречи с Черным Джеком Рендоллом, а, во-вторых, все что угодно, но Джон не мог так его унизить, даже если был очень зол. Это было не в понятиях его чести. Джейми вдруг осознал это со всей отчетливостью. И ему стало мучительно стыдно.  
Потому что, думал он со стылым ужасом, сам он, Джеймс Фрейзер, потомок знатного рода, так низко, ничем не гнушаясь, старался задеть друга как можно больнее, выплескивая всю горечь ревности и задетого самолюбия.  
Он упорно искал встречи с Греем, чтобы извиниться. Но теперь Джон, казалось, намерено избегал его.  
Грей, несомненно, был вполне себе счастлив. Джейми частенько видел его на террасе в компании сияющей невесты и каких-то молодых – и не слишком – гостей, видимо, приехавших к Дансени отметить помолвку. Но майор лишь вскользь чиркал по нему подчеркнуто безразличным взглядом и опять погружался в свой холеный мир радужного веселья и праздной болтовни, заставляя Фрейзера мрачно скрежетать зубами, проклиная спесивого англичанина. Хотя он теперь и старался как можно чаще попадаться Грею на глаза, в надежде, что тот вдруг проявит инициативу и захочет с ним поговорить, гордость не позволяла ему каким-то образом подойти к другу первым или хотя бы подать знак о намерениях.  
Несмотря на терзавшее его раскаяние, Джейми тоже усиленно делал вид, что ему все равно. Прекрасно! Мучительная горечь от жестокой размолвки с Греем, объединялась с нескончаемой саднящей болью, изводившей его после встречи с Рендоллом. И мерзкий лорд не собирался облегчать ему жизнь. Джейми решительно мечтал его убить.  
А потом, как-то поздним вечером Грей внезапно пришел на конюшню и холодно приказал конюху Алексу Маккензи оседлать к утру своего коня. И наутро уехал, даже не простившись и не взглянув в сторону Фрейзера, будто тот был для него не больше, чем столбик для привязи лошадей. Уехал явно надолго, потому что за ним, поскрипывая, следовал экипаж с его дорожными сундуками и эскорт в несколько солдат.  
Джейми ошалело смотрел ему вслед, не понимая, как можно с ним так поступить, но опять промолчал, распухнув от угрюмой гордости.  
Что ж, ладно, раз так, он выкинет проклятого англичанина из головы и больше никогда не будет о нем вспоминать.  
Ему почему-то вдруг смертельно захотелось снова оказаться в лапах у Рендолла, и чтобы тот содрал с него дюйм за дюймом всю кожу, оставив отчаянно истекать кровью. Он машинально засунул руку в карман сюртука и привычно потрогал помятый кусочек картона. Как ни странно, сейчас это принесло ему неожиданное успокоение. Христос! «Когда-нибудь ты возжаждешь меня, Джейми, и снова придешь ко мне...» – вспомнил он вдруг тихий шепот Черного Джека, вползающий прямо в недра своего пульсирующего мозга, и волосы зашевелились у него на загривке, как и тогда.  
Вечером он, уединясь, привычно вытащил фигурки Богородицы и Святого Антония и истово молился, судорожно сжимая пальцами нательный крест, в тщетной попытке навести хоть какой-нибудь порядок в смятенной душе. Но слова молитвы звучали муторно и фальшиво, как холодная ложь, которая до краев заполонила его сердце. Он не хотел прощения для себя и не жаждал спасения другим – лишь проклятия теснились в его груди, проклятия и неистовая жгучая ненависть.  
Отчаявшись, он вышел на воздух, напоенный душистой зеленью, весь день томившейся на жарком солнце и теперь с наслаждением отдававшей свои пьянящие запахи благодатной вечерней прохладе. Он побрел, не ведая куда, и ноги почему-то сами понесли его к проезжей дороге, в местный трактир «Королевская кровь».  
Это заведение было организованно специально на окраине поместья Дансени для местных слуг и пришлых людей, которые время от времени путешествовали мимо. Там подавали эль и дешевое пойло под названием «Королевское бренди», больше смахивающее на отвратительный самогон, но также хорошие куски жареного мяса и другой еды, которая, в общем, была весьма-таки недурна. Он не был завсегдатаем там, как многие другие слуги, но иногда захаживал, если хотелось выпить чего-нибудь покрепче, чем пиво, и просто скрыться от тоски в человеческой компании. Изредка, но такое желание у него возникало. Как и в этот раз.  
Он шагнул под навес во дворе таверны, где за длинным столом уже велись шумные разговоры подвыпивших мужчин и, усевшись рядом с ними на свободное место, заказал себе выпить. Людей поместья обслуживали бесплатно, лишь записывая их долги в специальную тетрадь, за всех потом рассчитывалась хозяйка Дансени, а сумма просто вычиталась из жалования. Ну, так говорили. Существовал определенный лимит в неделю, видимо, равный сумме жалования, который нельзя было превышать. Джейми про это ничего не знал, так как денег обычно в глаза не видел. Ведь по сути он здесь оставался заключенным. Да они ему особо никогда не были нужны. Кредит ему давали всегда.  
– О! Смотрите-ка, кто к нам пожаловал! Наш тоскливый бирюк, мистер Мак! Что, приятель, – осоловевший Мэтью, служивший уже лет десять как в поместье кучером, благодушно положил свою грузную от изрядного подпития руку шотландцу на плечо, – скучно стало дрочить, пялясь своим конягам в задницу, ага? Свежатинки захотелось? Ща-ас, мы тебе устроим. Эй, Лиззи, – он неловко поймал за подол, крутившуюся рядом шлюху, – Ну-ка, оседлай-ка, девонька, нашего мрачного жеребчика. Ставлю пять к одному, этот крепкий орешек тебе не по зубам? А все потому, дорогуша, что он лучше своим кобылкам засадит, чем нормальной бабе. Верно я говорю?  
Все, кто расслышал Мэтта, грохнули со смеху и с интересом уставились на собеседников, ожидая дальнейших развлечений.  
Конечно, как при любой таверне, в «Королевской крови» водилось несколько непритязательных шлюх, которые, в крайнем случае даже за еду и выпивку, готовы были по быстрому ублажить клиента. Хотя, понятно, почтенная хозяйка миссис Дансени такое вовсе не приветствовала. Этих девиц отлавливали периодически нанимаемые ей приставы, которые, не церемонясь особо, тут же, во дворе трактира, прилюдно задрав подол, безжалостно секли несчастных на потеху подвыпившей братии, а потом увозили подальше от поместья. А хозяина паба штрафовали. Но девушки через некоторое время всегда возвращались. Податься им было некуда, и бедняги готовы были лучше терпеть срам и свирепые побои, чем сдохнуть где-нибудь в придорожной канаве от холода и голода.  
Пышнотелая Лиззи втиснулась на лавку между Мэтью и Джейми и жарко прильнула к руке шотландца, заглядывая на него снизу вверх своими зеленоватыми влажными глазами, уже слегка расфокусированными от обильных возлияний.  
Джейми, с неожиданным трепетом чувствуя плечом ее живое тепло и такой близкий, почти забытый запах женщины, прищурился и насмешливо глянул через голову шлюхи на кучера:  
– Чего это тебя так заботит благополучие моего приятеля, а Мэтт? Или о своем уже поздно заботиться? Не засадит он уже ни бабам, ни, даже, кобылкам. Ага?  
Вся компания опять радостно заржала, наблюдая, как краска заливает лицо незадачливого насмешника.  
– Мой приятель в два счета уделает твоего, конюх, – просипел он запальчиво, но не слишком внятно, тщетно пытаясь подняться на ослабевших конечностях.  
– Ты что? Предлагаешь сражаться на членах что ли, а, Мэтью? Как на мечах? – в глазах Джейми блеснул интерес, пока он спокойно прихлебывал из глиняного стакана, невзирая на распалившегося Мэтта, безнадежно норовящего совершить угрожающий подъем. – Вряд ли твой парень сейчас настолько прыткий, что можно пристойно извлекать его из ножен. Так что на твоем бы месте я поостерегся пускать его в ход.  
– Ха! Да я сейчас оприходую пару шлюх! Прямо здесь, у всех на глазах, – кипятился кучер, пытаясь совладать со своим непослушным телом. – А ты как раз, ублюдок рыжий, вряд ли сможешь!  
– Ну... если он у тебя так же крепок, как твой язык, дружище, тогда готов поспорить. Верный шанс.  
Раззадоренный Мэтт, наконец, поднялся и, пошатываясь, одним движением смел перед собой посуду с остатками еды. Потом, схватив Лиззи за руку, резко, с чрезмерным усилием, нагнул ее прямо на стол. Девушка легонько охнула, и глаза ее расширились. Хотя Джейми, пытливо глянув в ее лицо, не заметил, чтобы она была сильно-таки против: только, похоже, слегка опешила от неожиданности.  
Но он, наблюдая, как Мэтт, сосредоточенно пыхча, неловко ковыряется в ее юбках, пытаясь добраться до сокровенного местечка, вдруг понял, что не выдержит этого зрелища, потому что чувствовал, как его плоть начала бойко откликаться только при одном предвкушении вида женского тела, обнаженного, да еще распластанного по столу столь уязвимо.  
В далекой юности однажды он наблюдал, как жестоко насиловали проститутку – вот так, грубо взяв сзади, будто она и вправду была кобылой. Он навсегда запомнил ее безумный взгляд, раскрытые в немом отчаянии пухлые губы, ее длинные светлые волосы, намотанные на мощный кулак головореза, когда тот, наращивая темп, азартно насаживал тучные гладкие бедра девицы на свой распаленный член. Лиззи, кажется, была с ней одной стати...  
– Эй, Мэтт, если ты хочешь ублажить девчонку, то поторопись, она уже заснула в твоих жарких объятьях, – это Бен Кейли, местный кузнец, отпустил замечание, ехидно наблюдая за жалкими потугами приятеля добраться до цели.  
Лиззи действительно включилась в игру и, явно желая повеселить народ, со скучающим видом подперла щеку рукой, ожидая продолжения с нарочитым терпением, ехидными вздохами и периодическим закатыванием своих бесстыжих глазок.  
Компания за столом в очередной раз грохнула взрывом грубого смеха. Посыпались советы, один скабрезнее другого, что, естественно, настроение Мэтта отнюдь не улучшило. Последней каплей в этой суете было замечание Джейми о том, что если мистер Трахаль даже, наконец, и отыщет сей внушительный сочный зад в ворохе юбок, то ему придется проделать то же самое со штуковиной в своих штанах, что крайне сомнительно, учитывая состояние объекта. И тогда, мадемуазель, действительно уснет.  
Что имел ввиду шотландец под словом «объект», Мэтта или его член, осталось неясным, но опять вызвало бурю замечаний, в конце концов доведших беднягу до полной невменяемости. Он оставил свои бесплодные попытки задрать шлюхе подол и бросился на Джейми, сжав кулаки.  
Вернее, резко двинулся в его сторону, но, не сдержав равновесия, перекинулся через скамью и грохнулся на землю мягким кулем, высоко задрав ноги. Джейми едва успел отклониться, чтобы его вместе со стаканом не снесло свалившимся грузным телом. Впрочем, Мэтью недолго расстраивался. Немного повозившись под лавкой в тщетных попытках подняться, он повернулся на бок и, свернувшись клубочком, смачно захрапел. Джейми, не сдержавшись, отсалютовал в его сторону глиняным кубком.  
– Надеюсь, парень, тебе приснится то, чего у тебя не получилось в реальности, – он понимал, что довольно-таки низко и недостойно глумиться над павшим собратом, тем более тот никак не мог ответить, но ничего не в состоянии был поделать из-за своего отвратительного настроения.  
Лиззи переключилась на Джейми, и тот, почему-то, не стал возражать, как обычно. Что ж, все к одному. Шлюха, так шлюха. Кто он такой, чтобы этого чураться? Тем более, в голове у него приятно шумело от выпитого и обруч, последнее время бесконечно давивший виски, куда-то испарился.  
Она, неустанно прижимаясь и ластясь, давала столь необходимое ему сейчас утешение и обещание покоя. Хотя бы на эту ночь. И, черт его раздери, когда он очнется завтра, ощущая себя в полном дерьме. Но думать об этом не хотелось. И он, приказав повторить выпивку, вытащил из кармана карты и пару завалявшихся еще с Лондона монет для первой ставки.

**3.4. УТРЕННИЕ ХЛОПОТЫ**

***

МУХИ. ОНИ НАГЛО И НАВЯЗЧИВО гудели над ухом, садились на нос, губы, щекотали пальцы ног и обнаженную кожу затекшего тела. Миллионы мух или всего лишь пара, в данном случае это было неважно – эффект был один: гнетущий сон постепенно перетекал в мерзкую раздражающую реальность с больной головой и тошнотной тягостью на желудке.  
Да провалиться! Он попробовал повернуться на бок и натянуть на себя спасительное одеяло, но его не было. А была та самая, непроходящая тяжесть, которая муторно давила на живот, заставляя его плоть так отвратительно цепенеть. И еще он чувствовал навязчивый, сладковатый запах женской плоти – молодой, но явно не слишком обременяющей себя бесконечным мытьем – который почему-то всколыхнул в нем давно забытые желания, побуждая бестолковый член немедленно оживиться.  
Вдобавок ко всем этим удовольствиям, кожу на его животе и груди щекотало что-то мягкое и пушистое. Он, в вязком полусознании, поднял с великим трудом бесчувственную руку, попробовав отмахнуться от сей напасти, и... подскочил в испуге, определенно запутавшись в чьих-то разметанных волосах. ЧТО?!  
Иисус! Это была та самая шлюха. Подняв всклокоченную голову, она недовольно посмотрела на Фрейзера мутным заспанным взором и сползла с его живота на подушку, оставив его абсолютно голым на половине узкой койки, застланной несвежим смятым бельем. ТА-А-АК!..  
Господи Боже! Ощутив болезненный прилив крови к голове и сопутствующее ему резкое головокружение, он, как замуштрованный вконец рекрут, испуганно вскочил с постели и начал судорожно натягивать одежду, которая, как ни странно, аккуратно лежала на табурете. Потом выскочил из комнатушки наружу, стараясь даже не предполагать, что могло случиться ночью между ним и той шлюхой – кажется... Лиззи, так ее звали – расположившейся головой на его голом животе весьма по-хозяйски. О-О-О!..  
Он хотел быстро смыться, но внизу был встречен дружелюбным трактирщиком, деловито копошащимся за стойкой.  
– Эй, Мак. Как спалось, парень?  
– Благодарю, все отлично, – Джейми усиленно натянул шапку на опухшие слезящиеся глаза.  
– Здоровье поправишь? – хозяин опытным взором враз оценил его уставший вид.  
– Прости, но мне надо идти, Пат... Я и так опоздал, кажется. Эх, если мистер Бредмэн заметит, – он почесал затылок, – будет мне по первое число. Так что лучше я пойду. Спасибо за ночлег, приятель, запиши на мой счет.  
Он развернулся, чтобы выйти.  
– Да, погоди, не боись ты. Рано еще, на самом-то деле, – хозяин кивнул на свою гордость – напольные часы, стрелки которых только приближались к половине пятого. – У тебя есть еще полчаса, Мак. Может, сказать Сьюззи, чтобы яичницу зажарила? С ветчиной? А?  
Джейми сглотнул набежавшую слюну и почувствовал, как требовательно заурчало в животе. «Работать на голодный желудок после таких обильных возлияний, что-то не слишком радужная перспектива», – в конце концов, рассудил он здраво.  
– Ладно. Пожалуй, ты прав, Пат. И принеси тогда эля. А то и правда, голова гудит, что твой котел.  
Он присел за столик в углу и, пока готовился его завтрак, занялся основательной поправкой здоровья, с облегчением почувствовав, как после пары кружек пива пульсирующие острые молоточки в висках постепенно стихли. Принесли скворчащий завтрак из полдюжины яиц, запеченных с ароматными кусками подкопченных сосисок, от одного вида которых рот его вновь наполнился слюной, а так же небольшую груду жареных лепешек, сдобренных свежими густыми сливками. Ох, это уже кое-что! Он набросился на еду с таким жаром, будто не едал уже месяц, мимоходом подивившись своему давно забытому аппетиту и, выдохнув, наконец, без рези в глазах и едкой тошноты в желудке, глянул по сторонам.  
Трактир просыпался, в него заходили батраки поместья, пропустить чего-нибудь освежающего перед работой на пашне или съесть тарелку-другую горячей каши и сосисок. С верхнего этажа спускались постояльцы. Девушки-подавальщицы засуетились, разнося лепешки, кашу, пиво, яичницу и прочую немудреную снедь. Шлюхи, в силу своих ночных занятий, обычно просыпались только к обеду, поэтому их не было видно, и само заведение с утра выглядело весьма пристойно, по-домашнему. Было чисто, мирно и пахло вкусной едой.  
В очередной раз оторвав глаза от тарелки, он увидел перед собой заспанную хмурую мордаху Лиззи, которая плюхнулась на стул с другой стороны стола и беспардонно придвинула к себе его лепешки. Некоторое время девица сосредоточенно уплетала стопку, потом подняла на него взгляд и неожиданно улыбнулась. Джейми подивился ее улыбке. Она была такая, что не улыбнуться в ответ было невозможно. Теплая и открытая. Чересчур большой рот, который, казалось, с трудом закрывался из-за крупных, всё еще абсолютно здоровых зубов – к тому же, жемчужно-белых – совершенно ее не портил, а вкупе с полными сочными губами придавал широкому, скуластому лицу девицы приветливо-задорное выражение. Небольшие ямочки на щеках и круглый нос весь в крапинах веснушек, и вовсе добавляли трогательной привлекательности к ее располагающей курносой физиономии. Она заплела волосы в две плотные косы и выглядела как безмятежная пастушка, которых Джейми видел когда-то на картинах фламандских художников. «Вроде как... совсем молоденькая», – с поздним раскаянием подумал Джейми. Она походила бы на неискушенную девчушку-горничную, если бы не еле уловимая печать порока, которая сквозила во всех ее милых чертах.  
– Ты чего это убежал, Мак? Я не кусаюсь вроде.  
– Мне на работу пора, – усердно поглощая яичницу, отрезал он, боясь заводить какие-либо разговоры, чтобы случайно не узнать подробности их ночного общения, наверняка случившегося на той непристойной тесной кровати.  
– Ладно. А можно мне тоже эля?  
– Валяй. Запиши на мой счет все, что хочешь.  
– Спасибо. Я там взяла у тебя в кармане пару монет из тех, что ты вчера выиграл. В уплату. Ты не против?  
– Я выиграл? – Джейми пошарил по карманам поношенного сюртука и с удивлением обнаружил порядочную горсть фартингов, пенсов и даже один серебряный шиллинг. – Ох, ты! Надо же...  
– Что ж, ты мастер играть, как я погляжу.  
– Тоже мне... нашла мастера.  
– Видела я, как ты умеешь жульничать, – девчонка, ехидно хмыкнув, прищурилась.  
– Не правда. Просто повезло. И смотри... не болтай зря.  
– Не буду, что ж я дура какая-то? А сегодня ты придешь?  
– Не думаю, Лиззи, я, знаешь ли... не любитель.  
– Не любитель? – она блеснула повлажневшими глазками и развязно оскалилась. – А по тебе и не скажешь...  
Джейми побледнел.  
– Между нами... я... ну, в общем... что?.. У нас что-то было?  
– А что? Ты не помнишь? – Лиззи бесстыдно повела обнаженным плечом и вся неуловимо преобразилась, сразу превращаясь из обычной свойской девчонки в матерую шлюху.  
Он допил эль и поспешно поднялся.  
– Если честно, не помню. И предпочел бы дальше не знать.  
– О! – Лиззи ехидно и, как ему показалось, презрительно скривилась. – Согрешивший святоша. Вот же бедняжка!  
И она вдруг заливисто рассмеялась во весь свой большой рот, развернувшись к нему, уходящему, вполоборота.  
– А мне показалось, что тебе понравилось, Мак. Если захочешь подробностей, приходи как-нибудь на днях. Я тебе все повторю.  
Боже! Замерев на мгновение, он с ужасом необратимости смотрел на нее. Потом выдавил из себя сиплое: «Да пошла ты к черту!»  
И, не оглядываясь, выскочил за дверь.

**3.5. СОМНИТЕЛЬНОЕ ПРИОБРЕТЕНИЕ**

***

ОН ПРИШЕЛ ЧЕРЕЗ ПАРУ ДНЕЙ и отбил ее у какого-то заезжего бугая, который в результате недальновидно бросился на него с кулаками, а потом даже вытащил из-за пояса свой порядочных размеров кинжал. У Джейми оружия, понятно, не было. Ему нельзя было убивать – он был под надзором. Поэтому он ограничил свое возражение выбитыми зубами и вывихнутым запястьем незадачливого сластолюбца. «Что ж, ничего личного, приятель, – объяснил он бедолаге, наливая ему выпить, – но девчонка теперь моя».  
Он сказал это громко, на весь притихший двор трактира, чтобы не у кого не возникало сомнений, что он так же в два счета положит каждого, кто прикоснется к его... собственности. Свидетели его быстрой победы над очевидно матерым противником не высказали особого протеста. Все пожали плечами, опасливо поглядывая на него, как всегда покрутили у виска насчет завихрений странного конюха, и всё быстро утряслось.  
Зачем Джейми нужно было это сомнительное сокровище, он не понимал сам, но за прошедшие пару дней, девица с лучезарной улыбкой и задорными нефритовыми глазами не выходила у него из головы. А его отупевшая от постоянной боли душа требовала забвения. Он не собирался ею пользоваться, конечно, но пусть хотя бы будет свободна от необходимости зарабатывать так непотребно, объяснял он себе свой странный поступок. Хотя... какое ему дело до всего этого.  
Лиззи порывисто уселась за стол напротив него. Вид у нее был, прямо скажем, не слишком довольный.  
– Чего тебе надо, Мак? – резко прокомментировала она происходящее.  
– Ничего, – он отхлебнул эль из принесенной кружки, с интересом рассматривая возмущенное создание перед собой: милаха Лиззи сразу превратилась в маленького злобного чертенка.  
– Вот и не лезь не в свое дело.  
– Ладно. Просто...  
– Ну что? – фыркнула она раздраженно.  
– Хочешь, я поговорю с миссис Дансени? Пойдешь работать на кухню или даже горничной? – он был удивлен ее реакцией, на самом деле.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я работала?  
– Ну да, Лиззи.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я стала приличной девочкой, вышла за муж и нарожала кучу детишек? – глаза ее светились каким-то странным, яростным светом.  
– Почему нет?  
– Да потому что – НЕТ!  
– И с чего ты взяла, барышня, что я хочу именно этого? – чего ему не хотелось точно, так это спорить сейчас.  
– Потому что ВСЕ ВЫ этого хотите, Мак, – видно было, как она в негодовании стиснула свои челюсти, отчего под ее широкими скулами отчетливо заиграли желваки.  
– Да кто ВСЕ, помилуй? – он нехотя отбивался, озадаченный ее странным возбуждением.  
– Все, кто корчит из себя мерзких порядочных святош! А сами так и норовите залезть под подол! Хотя бы не прикидывались!.. – рыкнула вдруг Лиззи, и глаза ее почему-то наполнились слезами. – Тошнит меня от вас, ей Богу!  
Джейми слегка опешил. На слезы он точно не рассчитывал.  
– Да никого я не корчу, что ты. Просто я хочу...  
– ВОТ!.. ВОТ!.. ТЫ хочешь! А кто-нибудь спросил, ЧЕГО ХОЧУ Я? Да и кто ты такой, чтобы мне указывать? Назови хотя бы две причины, – она ярилась все больше, чем вводила Джейми в удивленный ступор.  
– Ну, хорошо. И чего же ты тогда хочешь, девочка? – он примирительно кивнул головой.  
– Я ШЛЮХА, Мак. И хочу таковой остаться. А еще я терпеть не могу, когда указывают, чего мне делать!  
– Да? Но я думал...  
– Не надо думать за меня!  
– Ну, ладно, договорились. Не буду. Но я пришел не для того, чтобы ссориться. Сегодня ты проведешь со мной хотя бы? Или это не входит в твои планы? – он насмешливо приподнял одну бровь.  
И Лиззи рассмеялась, превратившись опять в солнечную пастушку.  
– Только если ты угостишь меня выпивкой, приятель.  
Она перепорхнула на место рядом с ним и снова, как два дня назад, тепло прижалась к его руке. Джейми опять почувствовал тот самый, будоражащий его сознание и тело женский запах, показавшийся теперь таким уютным, почти домашним. Запах, к которому хотелось вернуться, как к чему-то слишком родному и забытому. Он с наслаждением потянул ноздрями и вдруг, поддаваясь безотчетному желанию, приподнял голову Лиззи за подбородок и прижался ртом к ее полным суховатым губам, показавшимся ему сейчас такими горячими. Прижался так сильно, что ощутил под ее мягкой чувственной плотью твердые бусины зубов. Кто он такой, в конце-то концов, чтобы брезговать шлюхами? Да еще такими симпатичными.  
Рендолл, низвергнув его в пучины своей чудовищной скверны, как это ни странно, дал ему разрешение на эти, когда-то слишком запретные для него радости, ставшие вдруг чем-то житейским и почти невинным теперь. Господь! Все познается в сравнении. А вино довершило начатое. И, главное, никаких обязательств, мук совести и нелепых выяснений отношений, как с некоторыми высокомерными ублюдками. Все предельно просто и ясно... Он понял, что может расслабиться здесь. Наконец-то.  
– Я не собираюсь никем прикидываться сейчас, детка. И не намерен тебя учить. Скорее, наоборот... Ты, помниться, обещала мне повторить все в подробностях. М? Признаться, я совершенно ничего не помню... – он оскалился, – с прошлого раза.  
Лиззи загадочно усмехнулась.  
– Ну, вообще, если честно, повторять-то особо и нечего, Мак. Я усердно пыталась тебя расшевелить... Ползала по тебе, словно настырная муха, вылизывая все твои сокровенные местечки, – она высунула лопатой свой большой нежно розовый язык и сделала им несколько недвусмысленных движений. – Но тщетно. Ты был слишком бесчувственный для этого. Словно дохлый, утрюханный в доску долбанный тюфяк. Прости. Пришлось оставить тебя в покое и тоже уснуть. Так что немудрено, что ты ничего не помнишь, приятель.  
И она опять заливисто рассмеялась.  
– Окх. Ладно, – он был несколько смущен. – Значит, для меня все будет в новинку? Что ж, детка, скажи мне, когда я еще буду недостаточно пьян, чтобы заняться чем-нибудь поинтереснее карт.  
Он присмотрел компанию заезжих путешественников, державшихся особняком и одетых довольно-таки прилично и, поднимаясь со своего места, приказал девушке-подавальщице принести выпивку за их столик.  
– Пойдем, посмотрим, что там можно сделать. Надеюсь, эти олухи готовы проиграть пару, другую монет. И рассчитываю, что ты, красавица моя, хорошенько поработаешь над тем, чтобы их внимание сделалось слегка рассеянным.  
Зеленоватые глазки Лиззи алчно заблестели. Увидев, как рыжий шотландец вытащил колоду, все присутствующие стали подтягиваться к столу, чтобы глянуть на его виртуозную игру. Вечер не обещал быть скучным.

**3.6. ДОГОВОР**

***

С НЕЙ БЫЛО ЛЕГКО. С НЕЙ БЫЛО очень легко. И Джейми чувствовал, как привязался к этому неприкаянному падшему созданию. Наверное, потому, что сам был столь же неприкаян. Брошенный, растоптанный, опустошенный до самого последнего уголка души, с перепаханным до корней сознанием, он отчаянно нуждался хоть в какой-то опоре. И неожиданно нашел ее в таком безмятежном и незатейливом утешении.  
Она была всегда ласкова с ним, давала столь необходимую ему поддержку, смотрела на него снизу вверх и восхищалась каждым его шагом, пока он не лез на ее территорию. Здесь она становилась опасной и свирепой, будто загнанная в угол шавка, и ему приходилось очень постараться, чтобы она перестала злиться. Впрочем, она была весьма отходчива и, в следующее мгновение после злобной вспышки, если он был способен быстро с ней согласиться, могла сиять как новенький медный фартинг и ластиться, задирая хвост, словно тысяча и одна приблудная кошка, крайне похотливая к тому же.  
Он только попросил ее быть более разборчивой в клиентах и предложил ей содержание, дабы ей не приходилось заботиться о куске хлеба, сделавшись более свободной в выборе.  
Подумав, она согласилась на его предложение, подчеркнув, что у нее есть условие: она всегда может уйти от него, если захочет.  
– Несомненно, – Джейми усмехнулся. – Я тоже не собираюсь содержать тебя всю жизнь, детка. Но пока я с тобой, мне бы не хотелось подцепить какую-нибудь заразу. Поэтому – будь аккуратна.  
– Хорошо, Мак. Но если клиент стоящий, я буду с ним, прости. Мне нужны деньги.  
– Деньги? Тебе зачем?  
Она посмотрела на него, как на полного идиота.  
– Ты думаешь, что я всю жизнь хочу раздвигать ноги в угоду всяческим грязным недоумкам?  
Теперь настала его очередь расширить глаза.  
– Но ты недавно говорила, что так и есть.  
– Я только сказала, что не хочу мужа и детей.  
– И что же ты хочешь тогда, девочка? Я слегка запутался.  
– Хочу свое дело. Скоплю побольше денег, уеду в какой-нибудь большой город, может быть даже в Лондон, и чего-нибудь там затею.  
– Вот как? Что ж, дело стоящее. Надеюсь, у тебя все получится.  
– Конечно. А теперь идем, милый. Я хочу как следует отблагодарить тебя за столь щедрое предложение.  
Она притянула его за ремень, кокетливо поведя сбитыми плечами, в которые – Джейми поймал себя на мысли – так и хотелось впиться пальцами до синяков.  
– Как следует? – он улыбнулся. – Звучит заманчиво. Интересно, на что это похоже?  
Взгляд ее подернулся бархатной поволокой, а губы чуть приоткрылись, обнажая белый, хотя и не слишком ровный ряд крупных зубов, приятно сияющий в отблесках свечных огоньков.  
– Ты когда-нибудь пробовал анальный секс, Мак?  
– ?!! – если бы у него сейчас было что-нибудь во рту, он бы, наверняка, поперхнулся.  
– О! И с чего это тебя так перекосило? Некогда не слышал о такой забаве, а? – промурчала она, с недоумением наблюдая, как ошалевшие глаза шотландца округляются в немом ужасе.  
– НЕТ!  
– Нет? Что нет? – Лиззи посмотрела на него озадаченно.  
– Только не это!  
– Да почему же?  
– Никакого анального секса!  
– Ох, не бойся ты, глупый, это очень... занятно и приятно, хоть, конечно, и звучит не слишком пристойно. Но некоторые парни от этого просто в восторге. И тебе понравится, вот увидишь. Просто надо немного расслабиться. Ты слишком напряжен, красавчик, – она насильно усадила его на стул и, скользнув к нему за спину, немного поразминала окаменевшие враз плечи.  
– Послушай, – Джейми сжал лежащие на коленях руки в кулаки. – У меня тоже есть условие: НИКАКОГО... АНАЛЬНОГО... СЕКСА. НИКОГДА! Даже не упоминай мне об этом. Если хочешь меня отблагодарить, давай по-простому: старым, проверенным, дедовским методом.  
Лиззи громко фыркнула и пожала плечами.  
– Ну ладно, хорошо. Как скажешь, Мак. Хотя я не думала, что ты такой... замшелый скучный старикан, – она положила локти ему на плечи и, обнимая, щекотно чмокнула прямо в ухо. – Вообще-то, глядя на тебя, и не подумаешь такого. Но если бы ты знал, от чего отказываешься, бестолковый ты мухомор.  
– Лиззи! Прошу! Хватит! Я не замшелый и не скучный... а что старикан, то, тут, может, ты и права, но только самую малость... И, учти, ты не можешь обзывать меня так, только потому, что мне не по душе, чтобы кто-то дрючил меня в зад. Даже такая красотка, как ты. Так что буду тебе чрезвычайно признателен, миледи, если ты оставишь мою задницу в покое. Честно, я не готов. Чертовски не готов. Надеюсь, ты не против.  
– Да ладно, ладно. Чего ты так завелся? Вообще-то, Мак, я НЕ ТВОЙ зад имела в виду, представь. Хотя... – она, ехидно посмеиваясь, взяла его за руку и потянула наверх, в свою маленькую спальню в мансарде, – ход твоих мыслей мне тоже нравится. Может, подумаешь еще раз? У меня, кстати, есть одна штуковина... очень похожа на муж... – поддразнила она его, но увидев, как вспыхнуло в негодовании лицо здоровенного шотландца, быстро осеклась.  
– Послушай, если ты еще раз об этом заговоришь, я задеру тебе подол и сам так взгрею твою задницу, что забудешь, как тебя зовут, девочка моя.  
– Взгреешь? – Лиззи глянула на него с подозрением. – Ты сейчас что имеешь в виду?..  
– Порку, – Джейми демонстративно поплевал на ладони и весьма энергично потёр их друг о друга. – Отшлепаю тебя, будь здоров!  
Вид у него был при этом достаточно внушительный.  
В лице Лиззи что-то неуловимо изменилось. Оно словно помертвело, а в зеленых глазах заплескалась паника. Было ощущение, будто девушка резко погасла, как свечка, внезапно задутая порывом ветра. Она отдернула руку и, замерев, уставилась на Джейми, будто не в силах двинуться дальше. Даже челюсти ее, казалось, свело судорогой.  
– Лиззи, что? Чего ты? Да не пугайся ты так, – Джейми мягко тряханул ее сжавшиеся плечи, – я же пошутил, ей Богу. Ну же, детка?.. Не бери в голову, – встревоженный ее реакцией забормотал он, – не трону я тебя, конечно. Клянусь. Я в жизни не ударил ни одной женщины... кажется. Ну, кроме своей сумасшедшей сестрички. Да и то, ей приходилось сильно постараться, чтобы довести меня до белого каления.  
– Эт-то... х-хорошо... что ты пош-шутил... Мак, – Лиззи тяжко, со всхлипом втянула ноздрями воздух и, наконец, заговорила, с трудом ворочая, будто скованным после тяжкого сна, непослушным языком. – Потому что, если ты... не пошутил и тронешь меня хотя бы... пальцем, то больше меня не увидишь, ублюдок! Но раньше – я срежу твой долбанный член! – она сказала это так яростно и резко, что Джейми почему-то вдруг отчетливо ощутил холодное острое лезвие на своем причинном месте.  
– Так и знай. Просто предупреждаю, – последние слова девица произнесла с ледяным спокойствием, от которого у Джейми сложилось стойкое убеждение – она это сделает.  
И ему стало не по себе.  
– Ладно. Я понял тебя. Не собираюсь я тебя бить, что ты. Это я просто сболтнул, не подумав. Прости... Пожалуй, я пойду, детка, – тихо сказал он, заметив ее, все еще рассеянный взгляд. – У меня дела сейчас. После поговорим...  
Он вдруг понял, что не готов встревать в новые, напряженные отношения с терзаниями и чувством вины. Просто сейчас он был не в силах.  
Но Лиззи не дала ему уйти. Она встряхнула головой, будто вымокшая собака, освобождаясь от ненужных мыслей, и опять из-за тучи внезапно появился солнечный луч.  
– Ну, не-е-ет, приятель, – похотливо оскалилась она, сверкнув вновь загоревшимися глазками. – Так просто ты не отделаешься. Тем более, мы все выяснили прямо сейчас, и не будем доставлять друг другу ненужных... неприятностей. Так ведь? Ты ведь все сказал, что хотел? Не трогать тебя за зад? Это все?  
– Ну... положим. Хотя... трогать, конечно, можешь, чего уж там. Я имел в виду...  
– Ладно, я поняла. Не беспокойся, Мак, я пойму, когда тебе станет скверно.  
И ты... можешь меня шлепать, кусать и... все другое, если это будет в порыве страсти, – тут ты можешь не церемониться – а не избиение в качестве наказания или просто... для своего удовольствия. Поверь, я сразу почувствую разницу. И я не завидую тебе, если это произойдет.  
– Да, я понимаю, о чем ты, Лиззи. Я не занимаюсь этим, поверь. Тебе не о чем беспокоится. Меня устраивают твои условия. В общем...  
– Хорошо.  
Она совсем расслабленно повела плечами и, ласково подхватив его тяжелую кисть, вновь потянула за собой наверх. И там, в своих искушенных объятиях, она, наконец, заставила его забыться так, как он этого и хотел. Он понял, что ни на секунду не пожалел о своем сомнительном решении.

**3.7. ЛИЗЗИ**

***

ИИСУС. ОН ТОЧНО НЕНОРМАЛЬНЫЙ. Горько усмехаясь, Джейми размышлял над этим, маясь до рассвета в своей жесткой постели, на сеновале конюшни, под безмятежный смачный храп других конюхов. Он завидовал им всем, на самом-то деле. У них все было просто: они не истязали себя мрачными мыслями, устав отчаянно молиться в ожидании милости Божьей, которая осенит его своей Благостью и вернет из кромешного мрака; не раздумывали лихорадочно над участью безнадежно проклятой души, которая корчилась, будто под бесконечными ударами хлыста Черного Джека Рендолла, сгорая еще при жизни в гиене огненной.  
Немудреное, понятное на много лет вперед, размеренное существование... «Это потому, что они нормальные», – с отчетливой тоской думал он, не замечая украдкой сбегающих слез.  
Когда эти мужчины ходили к шлюхам, это становилось чем-то горячим и извращенным для них, быть может, даже, в какой-то степени, преступным, а для него, Иисус, это являлось стремлением к простой и естественной близости с женщиной, которая пусть даже так доказывала ему, что он все еще оставался обыкновенным мужиком, способным добропорядочно возбудиться от привычной, хотя и, чего греха таить, крайне аппетитной женской плоти. И он возбуждался, несомненно – он чувствовал это с невероятным облегчением – возбуждался в полной мере, так, что, наконец-то, сладостно выдохнув, забывал про все на свете, пока его мозг и тело летали в радужных облаках. И главное, теперь он вовсе не осуждал себя за эту непристойную связь, потому как все остальное – жестокая насмешка судьбы – в его жизни было еще непотребнее. Он чувствовал, это Бог наказывает его. За что? За его неуемную гордыню, вероятно. И сердце снова и снова сжималось в леденящей судороге.  
И только в постели с Лиззи он не задумывался ни о чем. Ее пьянящая задорная радость и чистая похоть, исходившая от каждого движения или взгляда девицы, заставляли забыться до потери здравомыслия, в другое время изводящего его бесконечно. Он видел, Лиззи мылась, конечно, и довольно часто. Но, хвала Господу, она не стеснялась своего естественного запаха, давая мужчинам насладиться им в полной мере. Когда Джейми сидел рядом с ней, он всегда ловил себя на сумасшедшей мысли, что готов взять ее прямо тут, на трактирном столе, смахнув единым движением с него всю утварь. А в постели, когда она, задрав свою сорочку, призывно раздвигала ноги в довольно-таки потрепанных чулках, и у него просто мутилось в голове от ее природного запаха. Немудрено, что он стал проводить в ее обществе гораздо больше времени, а потом, спаси его Господь, и все свое свободное время.  
Во всем, кроме секса и своих убеждений, она была подкупающе невинна, многим интересовалась с неподдельной живостью и, открыв рот, впитывала как губка то, что Джейми иногда рассказывал ей о путешествиях и других своих разнообразных впечатлениях, которые он получил, скитаясь по миру, обучаясь в школе, а, потом, и в университете, и запоем читая разные книги, которые попадались ему под руку. Особенно девчонке нравились всяческие страшные сказки и истории про другие страны, в частности про то, как шикарно живут господа при французском дворе.  
– И ты, правда, видел короля, Мак?  
Она приподняла растрепанную после их бурных ласк белокурую голову и положила крепкий подбородок на свои полные округлые руки, сложенные на его груди. Грязноватые девичьи пятки вольготно болтались в воздухе.  
– Видел, – он улыбнулся тому, как простодушно расширились ее глаза и курносый нос, казалось, перестал дышать.  
– И что ты ему сказал?  
– Я... уже не помню... много чего.  
– Не помнишь... – недоуменно протянула она. – Если бы я встретилась с королем, я бы уж нашла, что сказать.  
– Ну... однажды... – ему почему-то не хотелось ее разочаровывать, – я посоветовал ему есть с утра побольше каши, чтобы не он страдал запорами.  
– Запорами? – закатилась Лиззи. – Серьезно? А короли разве какают?  
Джейми в свою очередь расхохотался так, как не смеялся уже очень давно. От этого было странное ощущение, что что мышцы его лица, отвечающие за смех, и уже совсем застывшие в угрюмом оцепенении, теперь как бы заново наполняются жизнью.  
– Что?! – она недоуменно наблюдала за его внезапным весельем.  
– Ой, не могу!..  
– Чего ты так заливаешься, красавчик? – Лиззи обиженно скривила губы.  
– Ну, прости. Просто... – он вытер выступившие слезы, – еще как какают. И даже неприличнее, чем обычные люди, потому что они делают это... прилюдно. Это у них сродни особой церемонии. Сам удостоился чести лицезреть сие занятное зрелище.  
– О-о-о... – зеленые глаза еще больше округлились.  
– Да, детка. А еще газы пускают без зазрения совести, прямо на своих великосветских приемах. И с женщинами спят, представь. С какими захотят.  
Губы Джейми непроизвольно скривились, потому что он вдруг вспомнил грязные притязания Луи к его жене, Клэр. Это ведь сам король вынудил ее? Да?.. На этот вопрос у него до сих пор не было ответа, поэтому... лучше не вспоминать.  
– С женщинами спят? Короли? Ты серьезно?  
– Ну да, а как, ты думаешь, принцы-то родятся? – и он снова хохотнул над видом ее зачарованно-удивленной мордахи.  
– Ух, ты. Мне бы хоть один разок поговорить с королем. И я бы точно стала его королевой. Ну, или хотя бы принцессой, если бы прынц какой подвернулся.  
– Ты хочешь стать королевой, Лиззи?  
– Ну, да, конечно, кто ж не хочет? Это же так здорово! Кушай всякие сладости целый день и ничего не делай. А еще – все тебе угождают, и никто не смеет тебя обидеть. Ведь я, если что, велю отрубить ублюдкам головы.  
Джейми с сомнением покачал головой на это, но ничего не сказал.  
Потом вздохнул:  
– Знаешь, насколько я знавал принцев и королей, все они были большие гавнюки. Моя бы воля, никогда не подошел бы к ним близко. Ни за какие сладости.  
– Ну, конечно, – снисходительно хмыкнула она, – зачем тебе, красавчик? Ты же не собираешься стать королевой.  
– Как же я стану королевой, дуреха, если я мужчина? – ему почему-то нравилось болтать вот так, беззаботно, ни о чем, отрешась от всех своих дурных мыслей и ощущая сквозь тонкую ткань кружевной рубашки, которую Лиззи почему-то не снимала – он с удивлением заметил это, но не стал особо настаивать, мало ли... – горячую, и такую живую девичью плоть, которая льнула к нему столь доверчиво.  
– Тебе несказанно повезло, что ты родился мужчиной, Мак. И ты имел возможность так жить. Учиться и путешествовать, сколько тебе вздумается. А я вот не могу, – и голос ее погрустнел. – Всегда должна быть ПРИ КОМ-ТО. И все всё решают за меня.  
Джейми посмотрел на нее с интересом.  
– Воистину, не дорожишь тем, что тебе дается просто так, – недоуменно хмыкнул он. – Никогда не ценил с этой стороны то, о чем ты говоришь. Но, верно, все действительно так и есть. Хотя, насчет возможности самому все решать... тут бы я поспорил.  
– Но, клянусь, – Лиззи решительно подперла упругую щеку, раскрасневшуюся от воодушевления, – накоплю денег и уеду отсюда. Не хочу зависеть ни от кого. Особенно, от тупых никчемных мужланов.  
– Конечно, девочка, уедешь – у тебя все впереди.  
От этой немудреной фразы его вдруг опять накрыла, жестко резанув под ребрами, волна безысходности, и он тоскливо замолчал.  
У него самого все осталось ПОЗАДИ. Это очевидно. Была ли надежда, что все как-то образуется? И он вдруг отчетливо понял, что да, наверное. И самое удивительное, что Лиззи, своим восхищением его персоной и неуемной верой в чудо, давала ему эту надежду. С ней он чувствовал свою силу. Мужскую силу. Как когда-то с Клэр...  
Он вздохнул, когда впустил в свою голову эти маленькие запретные мысли о жене, которых тщательно избегал, чтобы не погибнуть окончательно.  
Хотя нет, конечно, с Клэр все было по-другому... Но она ушла, бросив его навсегда... без надежды на новую встречу. Стало слишком больно, и он снова побыстрее отмел это жгучее воспоминание, привычно подумав: «Господи, храни ее и дитя».  
– Ма-а-ак... Ты обиделся что ли? – Лиззи ладошкой потормошила его за щеку. – Я не тебя имела в виду, конечно.  
– А? Что? – он смотрел на нее недоуменно, потом понял, о чем она. – Акх, да я на себя и не подумал. Я знаю – я не такой, – он хмыкнул немного самодовольно. – Просто так... вспомнилось кое-что.  
– Неприятное?  
– Нда-а... В моей жизни было мало приятного, милая, – он чуть качнул головой и порадовался полумраку, окружавшему их, поскольку маленький масляный светильник давал слишком зыбкий свет. Он не хотел, чтобы она видела его потерянность.  
– Твое тело... – она невольно обнимала его мощный торс, прижавшись к нему на тесной кровати, и ее пальцы легонько скользили по рубцам на его спине. – Оно все в шрамах, Мак.  
Ее голос вдруг замер, будто ей не хватило дыхания.  
– Я в курсе, – он коряво усмехнулся.  
– Тебя часто били?  
– Бывало... Да... – ему не особо хотелось поднимать сейчас эту тягостную тему.  
– Кто?  
– Я шотландец, ты помнишь. Некоторым англичанам не слишком нравятся шотландцы, которые не торопятся подчиняться их долбанным указам.  
– Так ты бунтарь?  
Она посмотрела на него с заметным уважением, которое неожиданно польстило ему. Но в то же время напомнило всю тщетность и нелепость титанических усилий его противоборства этой бесстрастной, жестокой махине под названием «английский порядок», напоминающей возню жука, тонущего в тазу с сиропом. И Джейми рассмеялся.  
– Скорее, идиот.  
– Нет, – ее расширенные глаза были совсем близко, и он чувствовал на своей щеке ее теплое дыхание. – Ты вовсе не идиот. Нельзя им позволять. Они не имеют права. Никто не имеет права распоряжаться...  
– Я тоже так думал, милая. И вот, теперь я тут. У меня нет ничего. Я все... потерял.  
– Что ты потерял, Мак?  
– Ну... дом... семью... – закинув руку под голову, он внимательно изучал балки потолка, почти скрытого в тусклом мраке, – друзей... а еще жену и... двоих детей.  
– Они умерли?  
Ему отчего-то вдруг показалось, что голос ее был полон искреннего сожаления. Хотя... какое ей дело, конечно. Но он все равно ответил, подчиняясь какой-то неуловимой связи, возникшей между ними сейчас.  
– Некоторые. А некоторые... слишком далеко. Я не могу с ними видеться, как бы мне этого не хотелось, – он почувствовал острый спазм в горле и с силой глотнул.  
– Все еще может измениться, Мак. Раз они живы... ты увидишь их. Нужно верить.  
– Н-ндаа...  
– И потом... ты... – задумчиво прошептала она, выводя пальчиком по его груди какие-то замысловатые закорюки. – Ты же остался. Сам у себя.  
– Думаю... нет. Я умер там, вместе со всеми, кажется, – его голос звучал слишком глухо, – по крайне мере, сейчас я не знаю, кто я. Не могу понять.  
– Ничего. Ты сильный и умный. Ты разберешься.  
– О, спасибо, милая, – он слабо усмехнулся. – Я буду стараться.  
– Да уж, постарайся. Не слишком-то приятное зрелище, – глазки Лиззи внезапно блеснули кошачьим озорством, когда она мягко куснула его за близкий сосок, – когда такой потрясающий красавчик хандрит.  
Ее кисть, легонько ворошившая заросли волосков на его животе и груди, плавно переместилась на другой сосок и сжала его тихонько. Это было неожиданно. Джейми смог только охнуть, когда сладкая дуга пошла по его телу, заставив выгнуться навстречу ее умелым пальцам и мягким губам, согревающим кожу горячим влажным выдохом.  
– О, Боже!..  
– Надеюсь, я здесь для того, чтобы ты забыл про все свои горести. Да? – ее растрепанная голова, спускаясь все ниже, многообещающе добралась до его изголодавшегося парня, черти забери его ненасытность, конечно, махом воспрянувшего в трепетном предвкушении, и теперь она, посмеиваясь, вожделенно дразнила его своим дыханием: близко, но не касаясь, поводила по нему губами, игриво высовывая свой розовый язычок.  
– Лиззи! Да чтоб тебя!  
– Ну же, Мак! Пообещай мне... – ворковала она, коварно измываясь над его стонущей плотью.  
– Маленькая дрянь! Прекрати сейчас же! Акх!..  
– Скажи, Мак!.. Скажи мне.  
– Да что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? О, Господи Бо-о-же!..  
– Что ты прекратишь сейчас киснуть... – голос Лиззи периодически прерывался, чтобы дать ее языку совершить всяческие разнообразные и забористые действия, которые вводили Джейми в сладостно-судорожный ступор, – соберешься со своим чертовыми силами и... отымеешь меня как следует, паренек. Во все мои истекающие... жаркие... зовущие местечки. Ты же на такое способен? А? Говори!.. – и Джейми почувствовал, как его член погружается в мягкое головокружительное тепло ее большого рта, вызывая во всем теле терпкую волну восхитительно-мучительного неудовлетворения.  
– Что? Ты этого хочешь, чертовка мелкая?! – не в силах сказать что-либо далее, он дернул ее к себе не слишком-то деликатно и, затем, отмерив ей увесистый шлепок за все свои «тяжкие страдания», с силой насадил ее на свою бунтующую плоть, издав при этом тихое рычание чистого блаженства. Он не был с женщиной столько лет и теперь, хоть это было уже далеко не в первый раз, хотел ее бесконечно и церемониться не собирался. Доведенный до полной невменяемости ее виртуозными стараниями, он исступленно стискивал и терзал ее пышные груди, ягодицы, бедра, сочно пружинящие в его руках под тонкой тканью сорочки, впивался пальцами в затвердевшие камешки сосков. Он видел, сквозь прикрытые веки, как рукав рубашки, в пылу жаркого азарта, сполз с ее гладкого плеча, будто из морской пены обнажая упругую грудь, а распущенные, волнистые волосы разметались, когда она, выгибаясь, вдохновенно гарцевала на нем, будто на ошалевшем от небывалой свободы, норовистом жеребце.  
Истосковавшись по обнаженной плоти, он не смог удержаться, чтобы не дернуть завязки ее сорочки, мечтая, когда рубашка полностью соскользнет с ее плеч, лицезреть ее нагое, пышное тело, но она, будто очнувшись, стыдливо придержала одежды, не дав им упасть. «Хмм... Странно, – возникла фоном смутная мысль. – Что это вдруг за игры в скромницу?» Но принуждать, понятно, не стал. Он лишь мельком заметил, в свете тусклого мерцающего огонька, пару зарубцованных белых штрихов на ее смугловатой коже, пересекавших оголившуюся грудь, очень похожих на...  
– Лиззи... пожалуйста... детка!.. – задыхаясь, пробормотал он, – Дай мне... посмотреть на тебя.  
– Нет, Мак, не надо... Прошу.  
Она резко склонилась вперед и, зарывшись лицом в его грудь, вцепилась в свои плечи пальцами, будто испугавшись, что он начнет сдирать с нее сорочку. Белокурые волосы рассыпались, скрыв под своей копной ее голову и спину.  
– Эй, эй, ты чего... – он обнял ее сжавшееся тело, плавно покачивая на бедрах. – Не надо – так не надо. Просто... я соскучился... Кажется... лет сто уже не видел обнаженную женщину. М-м-м... Тем более... такую красивую.  
Он бережно взял в ладони ее нахмуренное лицо, заглянул в потухшие вдруг глаза.  
– Чш-ш-ш... Ну, что такое, девочка? Я чем-то обидел тебя? Успокойся... Я не стану настаивать.  
– Ты посмотришь на меня, Мак... обещаю тебе... – проговорила она и, убирая с лица пряди растрепанных волос, снова поднялась во весь рост. – Но не сейчас.  
– Как скажешь, милая, – он был слишком возбужден, чтобы осмелиться спорить в этот момент, когда таял горячим воском от ее искусных ласк.  
А потом ему стало все равно, потому что шальная волна снесла напрочь его сознание, заставив вновь корчится в сладостных судорогах, с каждым последующим разом становившимися, на удивление, все более тягучими и упоительными.

**3.8. ВО ВСЕ ТЯЖКИЕ**

***

ПРОШЛИ ПОЧТИ ДВА МЕСЯЦА. ЧЕРТОВ ГРЕЙ так и не появлялся. Джейми не мог спросить о нем прямо, это было очевидно, чтобы не возбудить вдруг ненужных подозрений. Хотя, косвенно, он слышал пересуды домашней прислуги о том, что милорд уехал в Лондон по неотложным делам службы и, кроме того, он собирается отдать там распоряжения насчет подготовки к свадьбе. Джейми скрежетал зубами и, в который раз обещая выкинуть проклятого англичанина из головы, шел в «Королевскую кровь» проводить время в обществе Лиззи, карт и выпивки. Вернее, в обратном порядке. Потому что начиналось все с хорошего стакана виски, потом на очереди были карты, и заканчивалось все жаркими объятиями его прелестной распутницы. Он чувствовал, что уже не в силах остановить этот безрассудный круг, и омут отупляющего разгула засасывал его все сильнее. Да и зачем ему было останавливаться, на самом-то деле?  
Выпивкой он особо не злоупотреблял – в картах и в любви нужна была сколько-нибудь трезвая голова, присутствие Лиззи позволяла ему не сорваться очередной раз в черную хмарь уныния, а игра приносила неплохой доход. Хотя ему приходилось иногда проигрывать – партию-другую за вечер – чтобы не вызывать нежелательных подозрений, но если шотландец входил в раж, он устраивал такие хитроумные комбинации со своими проигрышами-выигрышами, что сам черт бы не догадался о его махинациях, не то что простые деревенские парни.  
В своих аферах он, в основном, использовал подсчет карт, хотя иногда удавалось играть своей крапленой колодой – что было крайне опасно, поэтому он старался этим не злоупотреблять – но мог и мастерски подтасовать так, что остальные картежники и столпившиеся зрители не замечали подвоха. Кроме того, он исключительно виртуозно блефовал, и даже самые прожженные игроки, если таковые находились, не могли считать не малейших сведений с его бесстрастно-насмешливого лица.  
А еще Лиззи взяла на себя такую «нелегкую» обязанность подносить всем игрокам выпивку и ловко сообщала ему условленными знаками карты противника, а так же могла отвлечь распаленных азартом и выпивкой парней своими нехитрыми уловками. Он просто наслаждался, наблюдая, как она разводила ничего не подозревающих бедолаг, лавируя между ними: восторженно подхваливала и, безразлично склоняясь над картами, дразнила, нарочито томно всколыхивая и потираясь своими бесспорно пышными прелестями прямо перед их носом. И, таким образом, заставляла простаков, истекая порочными желаниями, слегка отвлекаться от своей основной задачи и совершать промахи, которыми Джейми не преминул тут же расчетливо пользоваться. Хотя, если игроки были заезжие, ушлые компаньоны, чтобы не нарваться на неприятности, сначала осторожничали на всякий случай, выясняя уровень их матёрости.  
В общем, за этот месяц у него скопилась довольно-таки приличная сумма, за вычетом процентов Лиззи, которая, несомненно, была в доле.  
На самом деле, он не знал, на что тратить эти деньги, потому что у него было все, что ему нужно на данный момент: кров и еда, а этим его вполне обеспечивали в Хиллоутере. Как он понял, существовало какое-то жалование, которое на руки ему не выдавали, но, на самом деле, он мог тратить его на свои нужды под запись трактирщика или хозяина существовавшей рядом лавки.  
Единственное, что он решил себе позволить – это снять комнату поприличнее с широкой кроватью под балдахином и относительно чистым бельем, смена которого была теперь во введении прислуги. Он слегка брезговал той кроватью в ее мансарде, которая напоминала ему, что Лиззи принимает, помимо него, еще каких-то мужчин. Поэтому он разрешил девице жить в снятой им комнате, но только с условием – не водить туда клиентов.  
«Хорошо, Мак», – Лиззи, как всегда, была покладиста и легко отзывалась на его просьбы, правда, он догадывался, при этом она все равно делала так, как ей вздумается. Мысль о посторонних мужчинах занимала его некоторое время, но когда он стал приходить в трактир постоянно, он заметил с некоторым самодовольством, что Лиззи перестала общаться с кем-то другим. А может, это они перестали подкатывать к девушке, опасаясь притязаний грозного шотландца.  
Она ждала его, на самом-то деле, он видел это: взгляд ее вспыхивал явной радостью, когда он появлялся в дверях. «Мак!» – девица с восторгом прыгала к нему на шею и потом не отходила почти весь вечер. Он не замечал, что она заигрывает с кем-либо еще, кроме как по их сговору. И, хотя Джейми не ограничивал ее свободу, Лиззи предпочитала его остальным, это очевидно. Самолюбие его было вполне удовлетворено.  
За комнату он платил из своих, выигранных денег, чтобы избежать ненужных нареканий миссис Дансени, на всякий случай заботливо храня в неведении образцово-показательную добродетель хозяйки. За свое, столь нахальное и порочное времяпровождение, Джейми вполне отдавал себе отчет, ему уж точно могло не поздоровиться. Он пару раз становился невольным свидетелем, как и за меньший проступок согрешившая прислуга получала хороший нагоняй от миледи, а то и вовсе была наказана добротной порцией розог и/или заключением в сарай, на хлеб и воду. Госпожа неукоснительно блюла нравственность в своем имении.  
Да что там далеко ходить, когда он привез назад, домой, беспутную мисс Исабель, вырвав наивную дуреху из рук наглого соблазнителя и – правда не совсем в первозданном виде – вернул ее в объятия плачущей матери, садовник Райли, он видел, был послан на заготовку внушительной охапки ореховых прутьев, а потом их леденящий свист, а так же безудержный визг девицы и ее судорожно-причитающие мольбы о прощении долго разносились на всю округу из кабинета миссис Дансени. После было заметно, как незадачливая беглянка еще несколько дней спустя, морщась, закусывала губки и слегка бледнела, когда ей приходилось садится, а служанка ее, Кайлин, расширив глаза, рассказывала Бетти, как хозяйка обломала не одну хворостину, когда нещадно секла свою блудную дочь практически до крови так, что потом ей пришлось делать бедняжке прохладительные примочки из льда, настойки мяты и подорожника на ее густо исполосованное седалище. Пока несчастная мисс отчаянно рыдала в подушку.  
«Что ж, – согласно кивал он сам себе, ни на минуту не усомнившись в праведности наказания, – случись такое с его дочерью, он поступил бы точно так же, – он полагал, поскольку, Джейми вспоминал с содроганием, из какой беды он вытащил глупую девчушку, – своим опрометчивым поступком она так опозорила себя и свою семью».  
Удивительно, что чертов Джон почему-то не посчитался с этим фактом и предложил опороченной мисс руку и сердце, чем заставил семью Дансени еще больше себя боготворить, а Джейми изумляться его недальновидностью. Хотя он ведь честно предупреждал мерзавца тогда...  
Итак, надеяться на то, что миссис Дансени отчего-то вдруг закроет глаза на нынешние разгульные закидоны самого Джейми, не приходилось. Хотя он сомневался, что щепетильная миссис осмелиться покарать его без ведома Джона – ведь официально майор был его начальником – но на всякий случай не искушал судьбу и доплачивал трактирщику за лояльность и молчание. Что же касается осведомленности в его делишках самого Джона, то, честно, ему было весьма наплевать. Хотя нет... Он, истекая мстительным удовлетворением, очень рассчитывал, что известия об его похождениях долбанному ублюдку не понравятся.  
Самому хозяину заведения «Королевская кровь», несомненно, выгодно было присутствие Джейми по вечерам. Неистовый шотландец многих уже пристрастил к азартному досугу за картами, и местный люд подтягивался к вечеру в сей своеобразный клуб, чтобы понаблюдать за его захватывающей, хотя и сомнительной игрой, а потом, разыгрывая свои скудные фартинги и пенни, пропустить по хорошей порции выпивки, съесть чего-нибудь аппетитного, а, быть может и – была не была – снять дебелую шлюшку. И, таким образом, нескучно провести остаток нелегкого трудового дня, приумножая доходы трактира.  
Частенько на постоялом дворе останавливались не слишком бедные путешественники, и, тогда, игра шла по-крупному, а Джейми становился гвоздем программы, которого негласно поддерживала вся местная братия, поскольку он – если выигрыш состоялся – не скупился на последующую закуску и выпивку всем присутствующим.  
Прибыль «Королевской крови» за последний месяц заметно выросла, Джейми никогда не жадничал, хорошо оплачивая свои, не слишком добросовестные пристрастия, и Пат с радостью готов был прикрывать столь интересного для него клиента.  
Добытые деньги Джейми до поры до времени прятал у себя в дальнем углу комнаты, в тайнике под половицей, намереваясь с какой-нибудь удачной оказией отправить их сестре в Лаллиброх...

**3.9. ОПРОМЕТЧИВЫЕ ПОСТУПКИ**

***

РЕЙД ПРИСТАВОВ НАГРЯНУЛ неожиданно. Как и всегда.  
Лиззи, по своему обыкновению, посапывала, уютно уткнувшись в его плечо, когда послышался нарастающий шум голосов внизу, а потом ухание тяжелых сапог по лестнице. Джейми, мгновенно проснувшись, подскочил на кровати. Больше ничего сделать он не успел, поскольку хлипкая щеколда была сорвана в один момент, и управляющий поместья мистер Бредмэн в сопровождении двух вооруженных людей решительно ворвались в комнату.  
Лиззи едва смогла нырнуть под одеяло с головой. Джейми чувствовал, как она, бедолага, вся дрожит, намертво прижимаясь к его бедрам.  
– В чем дело, джентльмены?  
Пытаясь сохранять хоть какое-то подобие спокойствия, ошалевший со сна Джейми судорожно взбивал из одеяла вокруг своих ног рыхлый сугроб, стараясь прикрыть скукоженное до возможных размеров дородное тело Лиззи.  
– Маккензи? Что ты тут делаешь? – голос управляющего был холоден и строг, несмотря на порядочное удивление: обычно тихий и примерный Алекс Маккензи не встревал ни в какие неприятности.  
– Так это... сплю, сэр, – тупо проговорил он, поскольку спросонья не придумал, что тут можно еще сказать.  
– Вы что, любезный? Издеваетесь над представителями закона? – пристав, одетый в черное, чуть взвизгнул в негодовании, угрожающе подавшись к нему всем своим долговязым корпусом.  
– Никак нет, сэр, – Джейми таращил сухие глаза, – Но, позвольте спросить, на каком основании вы вломились в мою комнату, господа? Без стука, – он вполне понимал всю смехотворность и нелепость своих претензий и то, что ходил по лезвию бритвы сейчас, но лихорадочно пытался выиграть время, чтобы придумать хоть что-нибудь спасительное.  
– По распоряжению миссис Дансени, – другой пристав, плюгавенький, но самоуверенный, отчеканил, твердо взявшись за эфес казенной шпаги, – мы проводим проверку данного помещения на предмет выявления представительниц разврата, несанкционированного королевским законом.  
– Чего? – Джейми напряженно соображал, что же делать с внушительным холмиком под названием Лиззи, поскольку испариться из-под одеяла девчонка никак не могла и, хотя он согнул ногу в колене как можно привольнее, все равно объем одеяла был гораздо больше, чем его растопыренные во все стороны конечности.  
– Ну, шлюх, попросту говоря, – раздраженно буркнул изнуренный бесконечными заботами управляющий. – И не корчи из себя идиота, Маккензи. Ты один здесь?  
– М-м-м... Н-даа... Вернее, я с дамой, – Джейми усиленно кашлянул, пытаясь придать голосу убедительности. – И дама эта не хотела бы раскрывать свое инкогнито, господа. Так что, если вы считаете себя джентльменами, попрошу вас срочно покинуть комнату, дабы репутация леди не пострадала.  
Управляющий нетерпеливо закатил глаза, всем свои видом демонстрируя, что перед ним либо точно тупой идиот, либо ублюдок почему-то решил, что все вокруг являются таковыми.  
– Эта что ли леди? – хмыкнув, пристав вытянул из ножен шпагу и, не успел шотландец ничего предпринять, безжалостно ткнул острием в несоразмерно выпирающий бугор, по примерным расчетам Джейми, являющий собой оттопыренный круп бедняжки.  
Та, понятно, взвизгнула, и все, вздрогнув, увидели, как девушка резко выскочила из укрытия, как чертенок из табакерки. Джейми едва успел ухватить край одеяла, чтобы не явить нежданным гостям свою откровенную наготу. Теперь они с Лиззи, словно два застигнутых врасплох воробья, растерянные и взъерошенные, сидели рядом и, кутаясь в общее одеяло, выжидательно таращились на приставов.  
– А-а-а!!! Понятно, Маккензи, вот значит как! Шалаву прикрываешь, ублюдок бесстыжий?! Хмм... тоже мне, нашел леди! – управляющий внимательно смотрел, как приставы выдергивают упирающуюся и надрывно вопящую девчонку из кровати. – Что ж, тебя-то нам и надо, шлюха! Ну-ка, пройдем-ка с нами во двор, тварь развратная! Твои подружки уже дожидаются, покуда их задницы надрают солеными хворостинами. Ты уже в третий раз нам попадаешься, дрянь. Все неймется тебе! – надменно выговаривал чопорный старикан, делая пометки графитовой палочкой в какой-то книжице. – Ну ничего, в этот раз мы так тебя взгреем, что навсегда дорогу сюда забудешь. Хотя теперь уже, наверное, отправим тебя в тюрьму. Посидишь там пару месяцев, подумаешь над своим беспутным поведением в перерывах... между публичной поркой на площади.  
Потом перевел суровый взгляд на Джейми:  
– А с тобой, Маккензи, я еще отдельно поговорю. Что за вертеп ты здесь устроил, твою шотландскую мать?  
– Эй-эй, полегче, ребята! Оставьте девушку в покое. Она вовсе не шлюха, могу вас заверить.  
– Похоже, ты перепил, Маккензи. Не советую тебе нарываться на неприятности, препятствуя представителям закона вершить правосудие. Это самая настоящая шлюха, и зовут ее Лиззи Пташка. Верно я говорю? – он тряхнул, внезапно остолбеневшую Лиззи за плечо. – Вот извольте убедиться, господа, – сказал он, обращаясь больше к приставам, а потом вдруг, дернув девушку за руку, развернул ее спиной и бесцеремонно задрал подол сорочки до самой талии, – отметины от предыдущих наших внушений!  
Круглый полный зад Лиззи действительно вдоль и поперек был исчерчен безжалостными шрамами, не оставлявшими ни клочка чистой кожи. «Господи!» – подумалось Джейми, поскольку он примерное представлял размеры понесенных девчушкой страданий.  
– По моим записям, – продолжал управляющий менторским тоном, – девица Лиззи Пташка уже два раза была поймана здесь за занятия проституцией, и наказание ей назначалось каждый раз по две дюжины розог. Но видимо, мало, раз она опять вернулась, и теперь, полагаю, придется его удвоить.  
– Да! Да! Действительно! Вот шалава! – и оба пристава, теперь удерживая девчонку в согнутом положении, не преминули ощупать и обсмотреть открывшееся им интересное место под предлогом осуществления судебного досмотра. Но задержанная, замерев в шоке, даже не пыталась что-либо предпринять. Она, безвольно повиснув на руках у чиновников, словно превратилась в тряпичную куклу.  
Джейми усилил стиснутый голос.  
– Я совершенно официально заявляю, господа, в присутствии свидетелей, – он пытался провозгласить фразу как можно увереннее. – Эта девушка никакая не шлюха! Она... моя невеста! Так что попрошу убрать от нее свои... гр... руки!..  
В наступившем всеобщем оцепенении, он встал с кровати, важно натянул штаны на абсолютно голые чресла и, торжественно подойдя к застывшим приставам, все еще державшим Лиззи заголенным задом кверху, спокойно расправил ее подол. Потом ухватил ее за запястье и, выдернув из рук ошалевших чиновников, крепко прижал к своему боку. Сердце его осатанело ухало в груди, он это чувствовал.  
– Ну, ты даешь, Маккензи! – мистер Бредмэн, наконец, нарушил пораженное молчание. – Связаться со шлюхой? На всю жизнь? И зачем тебе это, не понимаю?  
– Кто из нас без греха? Так, кажется, учил нас Господь? – Джейми, со своей стороны, строгим взглядом вперился в управляющего. – А теперь попрошу, господа, раз все так удачно разъяснилось, покиньте нашу с мисс хмм... Бёрд спальню, будьте любезны. Согласитесь, это несколько невежливо так вот, бесцеремонно вторгаться в любовное гнездышко среди ночи. Право же, господа, совсем невежливо.  
Последние слова, хоть и были сказаны достаточно спокойным тоном, но в нем слышались стальные нотки человека, давно привыкшего к беспрекословному повиновению окружающих. В совокупности с внушительным торсом обнаженного шотландца, истерзанного шрамами, сплошь состоящего из точеных бугров мышц, натренированных тяжелой работой, это действительно вызывало непреодолимое желание побыстрее убраться с его территории. Чиновники, хотя и недовольно ворча, сделали это незамедлительно. А управляющий, перед тем, как прикрыть за собой дверь, недовольно зыркнул на Джейми острыми глазками:  
– Теперь ты под моим особым надзором, Маккензи. Я буду присматривать за тобой, ублюдок шотландский. Учти это, – и он угрожающе поднял указательный палец.  
– Всего хорошего, мистер Бредмэн. Спокойной ночи, – Джейми учтиво поклонился закрывающейся двери, потом шумно выдохнул и немного постоял, отходя от отвратительного мандража, охватившего его при осознании всех последствий, которых ему удалось сейчас избежать. Господь милостив, но все-таки пора завязывать со всем этим, если он не хочет обратно в тюрьму или... спаси его Господи, в Колонии.  
Потом он повернулся к Лиззи. Она, бледная как стена, так и стояла посреди комнаты, застыв в каком-то странном безжизненном ступоре: втянув голову в плечи и наполовину прикрыв тусклые глаза. И, казалось, даже не дышала. Джейми, пытаясь привести ее в чувство, потормошил окаменевшие плечи.  
– Ну что ты, девочка, успокойся, – он мягко прижал ее к себе, ощущая, как она, будто в ознобе, вся сотрясается от жестокой, нескончаемой дрожи.  
Он и сам, помниться, трясся так же после зверских пыток Черного Джека Рендолла в тюрьме Венворт.  
– Они больше не тронут тебя, красотка. Ну?.. Обещаю.  
Джейми озабоченно заглянул в ее ввалившиеся глаза, ставшие вдруг совсем бездонными в панике обреченности, и, взяв за руку, которая показалась ему на удивление ледяной, уложил девчонку в кровать, укутав одеялом до подбородка. Потом посидел немного рядом, поглаживая ее по вздрагивающей спине. Она была теперь покорной и вялой, словно овечка на заклании. Из тусклых глаз ее, наконец, потекли нескончаемые слезы.  
– Ну, ну... – он успокоительно похлопывал и оглаживал ее, словно перевозбужденную лошадь, – все прошло, все кончилось... Лиззи... Не бойся.  
Но ничего еще не кончилось: он слышал, как в зычном ночном воздухе шум за приоткрытым окном увеличивается – пойманные во время облавы девицы плакали и причитали, отчего во дворе стоял леденящий душу вой. Пьяные мужчины, до сих пор пребывающие во дворе заведения, обсуждали происходящее с глумливым азартом: слышались выкрики, жестокие комментарии и похабный гогот. Потом он услышал, как один из приставов, кажется тот, истеричный, зачитывает приговор надтреснутым голосом:  
– За непотребное... богопротивное поведение... сии девицы приговариваются... – Джейми вдруг стало невыносимо жутко, и он поднялся.  
– Мак... пожалуйста... не уходи... – пролепетала Лиззи, едва расцепив сведенные судорогой челюсти.  
– Да, сейчас, милая, только налью нам выпить. Не помешает, – он подошел к окну и наглухо притворил створку, уменьшая резкую громкость звуков – пусть лучше они умрут от духоты – и, не удержавшись, глянул во двор, равнодушно освещаемый холодным светом луны и трепетным пламенем нескольких догорающих жаровен. Из открытых темных окон на втором этаже трактира тоже высунулись любопытствующие постояльцы.  
Девушек было четыре. Жаклин, Кира, Марго и Берта. Конечно, он знал их всех. Они почитали его за щедрость, были с ним милы и всегда дружески приветствовали, ревниво пытаясь переманить от Лиззи. Теперь они в ужасе жались друг к дружке и горестно подвывали, заламывая руки, а приставы раздраженно шикали на них, обещая добавить к положенному за несдержанность.  
Джейми потянул ноздрями воздух и потер грудь, чтобы хоть немного рассеять непроходящую тяжесть на сердце. Ничего невозможно было сделать сейчас, он сам был полностью бесправен и, наверное, он отдавал себе в этом отчет, в одном шаге от подобного.  
Двое парней, видимо помощники приставов, схватили одну из девушек за руки – кажется, это была самая молоденькая из них, Берта, – и, дернув с силой, грубо повалили животом на стол, предусмотрительно выставленный на середину. После, прижав руки, отчаянно трепыхающийся торс и голову девчушки к столешнице, задрали подол, бесстыдно заголив крепенькие, упитанные полушария ягодиц... Пристав, плюгавый и жилистый, взяв в руки пучок розог, встал наизготовку рядом с истерично рыдающим телом.  
Джейми уговаривал себя, что, конечно, эта девушка шлюха, что ей не впервой, и, по большому счету, это ее выбор, но так и не смог избавится от ощущения тоскливой обреченности, сдавившей грудь.  
Невозмутимый в осознании своей нескончаемой праведности, чиновник поднял карающую руку и резко бросил ее вперед, заставляя острые прутья свирепо полоснуть по беззащитному заду бедняги. «Раз!» – кто-то громко выкрикнул в темноте, открывая счет, и управляющий тут же сделал пометку в своей книжице. В следующую секунду, пока девчонка, задохнувшись от боли, ловила ртом воздух, стояла тишина, потом окрестности прорезал дикий кошачий визг, от которого едко пронзило сердце: «НЕ НАДО!». Несчастная судорожно рванулась и задергалась так, что дородные парни едва смогли сдержать обезумевшее от боли тело. В толпе зрителей снова раздался радостный клекот и грубые выкрики. Мало кто пожалел здесь это никчемное создание: скорее, все были только рады бесплатному развлечению.  
«Господи, Иисус наш милосердный!» – Джейми потрясенно сглотнул, потом подошел к столику с графином бренди, налил стакан и выпил залпом. Потом налил еще и... снова выпил. Он почувствовал, как руки его слегка дрожат.  
Девица так душераздирающе визжала и, не помня себя от боли, умоляла о пощаде, что, хотя он и затворил окно плотно, безумные вопли несчастной, разрывая его мозг, настойчиво врезались в уши, вторя неумолимому и размеренному свисту беспощадных орудий правосудия. А потом, в след за ним, слышался бесстрастный счет отмеренных ударов.  
Джейми налил бренди снова и повернулся к Лиззи. На том месте, где она лежала, возвышался бесформенная груда из одеяла: девушка, сжавшись в комок, накрылась с головой.  
– Лиззи, детка, давай, выпей это, – он опять подсел к ней на кровать и потянул покрывало на себя.  
Она лежала под ним, судорожно заткнув уши ладонями, растрепанная, мокрая, с раскисшей от слез мордахой. Заплывшие глаза ее невидяще взирали в пустоту.  
– Так, давай, давай... – он с усилием приподнял ее голову и приложил край стакана к стиснутым опухшим губам, почти насильно вливая ей в рот целительный напиток. – Вот молодец. Пей, это нужно выпить сейчас. Всё.  
Он уговаривал ее словно младенца, стараясь не обращать внимания на истошные крики за окном. Лиззи, подчиняясь его увещеваниям, как следует хлебнула янтарную жидкость, поперхнулась, закашлялась, но все же выпила потом до дна.  
Наконец, дикие завывания стихли – видимо, девушек поменяли. Вторая кричала не так надрывно, наверное, была гораздо опытнее и терпеливее. Она лишь вскрикивала и протяжно стонала, и только в конце, вероятно, когда терпеть стало совсем невмоготу, ее стоны слились в одно жалобное стенание.  
Джейми почувствовал, что самому ему впору было затыкать уши, потому как от всех этих мучительных причитаний невыносимо щемило внутри, а волосы по всему телу вставали дыбом.  
Но все когда-нибудь кончается, кончилась и эта пытка. Измученных и рыдающих девушек погрузили в повозку и, понукая старого мула, в очередной раз увезли в неизвестном направлении, даже не позволив им собрать свой нехитрый скарб. Благо на улице сейчас было тепло.  
Лиззи, обессиленная, так и лежала, не шевелясь, безвольным пластом, только негромко всхлипывала. Виски почему-то мало на нее подействовало. Видимо, сказывалась крайняя степень потрясения. Джейми тихонько улегся у нее за спиной, стараясь не дотрагиваться до девушки, чтобы не тревожить. Он чувствовал, что она не спит. Лежит и смотрит в темноту, которая уже начинала сереть перед рассветом.  
Наконец, он услышал ее тихий сиплый голос:  
– Прости, Мак... Я не могу... выйти за тебя.  
– Что? – он уже и забыл, с чего все началось.  
И о своей невольной помолвке тоже.  
– Прости...  
– А в чем дело, детка? Разве я так уж плох, на твой взгляд, а? – он устал от переживаний сегодняшней ночи и, не отдавая себе отчет, решил обернуть дело в шутку.  
– Нет... что ты... Конечно, нет. Ты слишком хорош для меня. И это... одна из причин.  
– А вторая?  
– Я... уже замужем.  
– Вот как? – он был удивлен на самом-то деле. – И где же тогда твой муж, девочка? Если он жив, что ты здесь делаешь? Почему он не защищает тебя?  
– Я не знаю, жив ли он, и где он теперь. И знать не хочу. Потому что я... сбежала от него.  
– Сбежала?  
Джейми подождал, ожидая, что она продолжит. Но она молчала. Наконец, он, уже предполагая ответ, осторожно спросил:  
– Так что же случилось, Лиззи?  
– Ничего, – ее безжизненный голос был почти неслышен в предрассветном мареве, – наверное, ничего особенного. Просто... он бил меня.  
– Бил? Ты имеешь в виду, наказывал? – он не видел в этом ничего страшного, на самом-то деле, и все-таки был озадачен ее поступком.  
– Сначала наказывал, да. Вернее, вначале это больше походило на игру. Он шлепал меня изредка за выдуманные провинности перед тем, как нам заняться любовью. И мне это даже нравилось, потому что было не особо больно, скорее волнительно и горячо... А потом... – Джейми услышал, как она сглотнула, но голос ее все равно стал глуше, – он взялся за ремень. И это было уже не так безобидно. А, вскоре, он вообще перестал сдерживать руку и порол меня со всей силы за малейшие оплошности почти ежедневно, а то и по нескольку раз на дню. Я... умоляла его перестать. Умоляла не трогать меня. Потому что мне это уже совсем не нравилось. Я стала его бояться. Бояться, когда он приходил домой. Бояться, что-нибудь сделать не так, потому что он мог высечь меня за пересоленный суп, не слишком проворно поданные домашние туфли или за лишнюю потраченную монетку на рынке. Он бил меня не только по заду, но и по животу, по груди... спине... Вначале я была вся синяя от побоев, а потом мое тело перестало даже реагировать на удары. И, наверное, поэтому, он вскоре взял в руки плеть. Моя жизнь превратилась в ад, Мак, потому что он стал связывать меня и избивать до полусмерти. Мне нельзя было открыть рот... поднять на него глаза. В его присутствии я должна была стоять на коленях и по первому сигналу подавать то орудие наказания, что он велит. И я благодарила Бога, если это был ремень или деревянная лопатка, потому что, если это были плеть, розги или хлыст, он рассекал мне кожу до крови и от этого свирепел еще больше. Он подвешивал меня в сарае за руки... к крюку в потолке и медленно свежевал, раз за разом сдирая кожу, как с какой-нибудь свиньи.  
Лиззи вдруг поднялась с кровати и, как зачарованная, потянула тесемку своей сорочки.  
– Ты хотел посмотреть, Мак? – голос ее звучал совсем бесцветно.  
Кружевная ткань скользнула с ее плеч на пол, обнажив ладную фигуру девушки. Сбитые плечи и плотные увесистые бедра, упругий живот и налитые груди засветились молочно-белым в предрассветном сумраке. Она обняла себя за плечи, будто ей стало холодно, но Джейми все равно заметил в тусклом свете, как все тело девушки от груди до колен иссечено мелкими и большими шрамами, конечно, не столь плотно свитыми, как у него, но все же достаточно выраженными для того, чтобы порядком обезобразить такое соблазнительное тело. Он мельком видел фрагменты этого вандализма, конечно, когда они занимались любовью, но полная картина выглядела удручающе – понятно, почему она так долго стыдилась открыться ему.  
– Это даже не было наказанием, Мак, – горько бормотала она, опустив голову как можно ниже. – Потому что наказывать было не за что. Ему просто нравилось бить меня, нравилось, что я боюсь его, нравилось, как я плачу и умоляю. На его лице было написано... удовольствие. Всегда. Удовольствие и похоть. Он бил меня просто ради своего удовольствия. И я ничего не могла с этим поделать.  
Джейми молча встал и обнял ее, ощущая, наконец, в своих руках ее обнаженную живую плоть. Она тоже обвила его торс руками, бессильно уткнувшись лбом в его грудь.  
– Почему ты вышла замуж за это чудовище, девочка? Тебя заставили? Куда смотрел твой отец? Разве он не должен был вступиться за тебя?  
Лиззи вдруг горестно рассмеялась, хотя Джейми чувствовал, как по его животу стекают горячие дорожки слез.  
– Самое ужасное то, что я так любила его сначала, что от родителей я тоже сбежала. С этим гребаным ублюдком. Не послушала отца. А ведь он ни за что не хотел благословлять нас. Как будто о чем-то догадывался. А потом... он умер. Мой отец. Не вынес моего подлого побега, и сердце его остановилось. Ну... так мне рассказали потом. Ведь я была его любимая, единственная дочь. И мама тоже вскоре умерла. Она очень любила моего отца. И меня... Не смогла без нас. И ты думаешь, что я могу сейчас жить вот так, беззаботно, в кругу семьи, с кучей детишек? Нет, Мак, я... я последняя тварь. Такой и останусь. Навсегда. И гореть мне в аду вечно.  
– Я... понимаю тебя, Лиззи. Мой отец тоже... когда-то умер... из-за меня. Это никогда не забыть и искупить это невозможно, – он вздохнул и покачал головой. – И иногда... если кто-то сдирает с тебя кожу живьем, почитаешь это благословением, потому что внутренняя боль тогда хоть немного... отпускает... если заменить ее на телесную.  
– Наверное, так и есть, Мак, – она подняла голову и, наконец, посмотрела на него прямо, своими опухшими от слез глазами. – Может, иногда и хочется этого. Очень. Но я подумала, что мой отец еще больше расстроится там, на небесах, если увидит, как этот подонок забьет меня до смерти. Не для того он растил меня так долго, правда? Так... нежно любил и лелеял. И ради него, моего папá... и мамы... я собралась с силами и убежала. Скрылась здесь, в этом забытом Богом месте. Пусть у меня не будет больше семьи. Зато я сейчас свободна и могу делать так, как хочу я. До конца своих дней.  
Ее отец держал суконную мануфактуру в Бристоле, и дело его процветало. Бог дал ее родителям единственного ребенка, она была слегка избалованной, но всеми любимой и любящей, и отец подыскивал ей надежную партию, чтобы передать свое доходное предприятие. Но Лиззи сорвала его планы, сбежав в Манчестер вместе с влюбленным в нее помощником управляющего фабрики. Были ли у парня корыстные планы неизвестно, но он сам настоял на венчании и, когда узнал о смерти безутешного папаши, поначалу всячески поддерживал и оберегал Лиззи.  
– Он снова устроился управляющим на другую фабрику, и у него хорошо получалось, так что жили мы относительно безбедно. И он тоже баловал меня. Сначала.  
– Что же ты не вступила в права наследства, девочка? Ведь вы с мужем должны были унаследовать дело отца, раз ты вышла замуж.  
– Должны были. Но, оказалось, мой отец сгоряча лишил меня всего. Он составил новое завещание, и фабрика перешла к его брату, который на тот момент был управляющим. Так что...  
Джейми с сомнением покачал головой.  
– Ты откуда знаешь это?  
– Боб ездил туда после смерти отца, но они даже не пустили его на порог, только показали завещание. А денег на адвоката у нас, конечно, не было на тот момент. Наверное, надо было бороться, но сначала у меня не было сил от горя, а потом мой любимый изменился так, что я совсем не узнавала его. И все мои мысли были заняты только этим. Сейчас я думаю, что сама поощряла его изначально, потому что, действительно, от его побоев мне становилась будто легче на душе. Но потом... это перешло границы, и я не могла уже его остановить. Может, он так мстил мне за свои несбывшиеся надежды, не знаю. Впрочем, думаю, если бы мы вернули фабрику, Боб отобрал бы ее в итоге, а меня, наверняка, просто убил. Кто бы смог ему помешать? Поэтому, может, все и к лучшему...  
Лиззи, помолчав, вздохнула, а потом бессильно опустилась на кровать, будто у нее кончились последние силы. Джейми осторожно укутал ее одеялом, сел рядом и приобнял, успокоительно покачивая.  
– Как же тебе удалось сбежать, девочка? Разве он не стал бы тебя искать?  
– Он так обращался со мной около года, и каждый день я молила Господа забрать меня. Это так страшно, на самом деле, Мак, когда твой любимый, ради которого я была готова на все, надежда и опора твоя, так тебя предает. Я была в таком отчаянии, что, в конце концов, убила бы себя, наверное. Но я и так совершила ужасный грех и боялась навлечь на себя еще худшее проклятие.  
Джейми сглотнул от внезапно нахлынувших, муторных воспоминаний. Когда-то и он наказал свою жену, Клэр. Не сказать, чтобы не заслужено, но по своей воле, несомненно, не стал бы так поступать, он понимал. Это было сделано, больше, в угоду мужчинам его клана, и для того, чтобы, Иисус, он осознавал это со стыдом, они не приняли его за слабака, и не стали бы над ним насмехаться. Он наказал ее унизительно и практически публично, и тогда ему не приходило в голову, что он делает что-то неправильное. А, теперь, слушая Лиззи, Джейми почему-то взглянул на это с другой, пострадавшей стороны, ощущая, как сердце его зашлось отвратительными укорами совести. Хотя от вспоминания, как соблазнительно подпрыгивала и виляла ее беспомощная попа под его шотландским ремнем, он вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, ощутил сейчас волну сладостного томления и удрученное раскаяние от этого. Он похож на этого выродка Боба? Дьявол. Хорошо, что у Клэр хватило силы так решительно остановить это безобразие. Хотя ему, что греха таить, тогда совсем даже не понравилось ее твердолобая упертость. Ведь она со своим стервозным характером иногда выводила его просто до умопомрачения. Так и хотелось, Господь, задрать этой своевольной мегере подол и всыпать по первое число. Но он дал слово тогда. Что ж... видимо она была права, раз так.  
– Однажды мой муж увидел в окно, как я разговариваю с молочником. Я перекинулась с парнем буквально парой слов, но, когда вернулась в дом, Боб набросился на меня с кулаками, бил по лицу, а потом... когда я упала... он стал пинать меня башмаками... по животу... и по голове тоже. Сломал мне нос. Он чуть не забил меня насмерть, а после, когда я почти потеряла сознание, навалился на меня, стал душить и жестоко насиловать. И тогда я внезапно перестала желать смерти, Мак. Я поняла, что Бог хочет, чтобы я жила, и этого хотел бы мой отец. В общем, когда я немного отошла, то решила действовать: представила все так, чтобы мой муж подумал, что я утонула. А сама сбежала, далеко, как можно дальше... шла, не разбирая дороги несколько дней. Вот так я и оказалась здесь. И пока мне некуда податься. Но, как только я насобираю достаточно денег, я переберусь в город побольше и открою там дело. Вот увидишь.  
В ее тусклом голосе, наконец, прорезались решительные, упрямые нотки.  
Джейми подумал, что все-таки умеренная строгость в отношении своих дочерей никогда не бывает лишней. Если бы дуреха немного побаивалась отца – не натворила бы таких бед. И сама бы не мучилась сейчас так ужасно. Малая боль спасает от большой – в непреложной праведности этой истины он не раз убеждался.  
– Понимаешь теперь, почему я не могу выйти за тебя замуж? Ты ведь не обиделся? Да? Ма-а-ак?  
Он слегка чиркнул ее по кончику носа, улыбаясь ее доверчивой наивности.  
– Как тебе сказать? Не слишком, милая... Я ведь тоже связан обязательствами и, скорее всего, не смог бы взять тебя в жены. Хоть ты – отпадная красотка, Лиззи, и, на самом деле, очень мне нравишься. Клянусь.  
– Что?! Ты мне соврал? Вот же ублюдок! – она, засопев, обиженно оттолкнула его, и Джейми в который раз подивился непредсказуемым завихрениям женского разума.  
– Эй, ты же сама сказала, детка!..  
– Что? – она отвернулась от него, надувшись.  
– Господи, ну прости...  
– По крайне мере, я тебе не врала.  
– Так я тоже не хотел врать. Честно. Просто, когда они нагрянули так внезапно, я забыл с перепугу как меня зовут даже, не то что про все остальное.  
– Все равно!  
– И, вообще, я не тебе врал, милая, а этим чертовым приставам. Они же хотели схватить тебя, так что... Это было единственное, что пришло на тот момент в мою дурную голову. Прости...  
Лиззи посидела несколько минут, упрямо нахохлившись, потом снова потянулась к нему, хотя в ее голосе все еще звучало уязвленное самолюбие.  
– Ну, и что у тебя за обязательства? Ты... женат?  
– Я не знаю, на самом деле... Я потерял ее после Каллодена. Насовсем. И теперь не представляю даже, жива она или нет. Но я всегда помню о ней и, что бы ни случилось, перед Богом считаю, что женат.  
– Понятно. Ну что ж... – она вздохнула примирительно. – Что ты со всем этим собираешься делать, а, Мак? Ты же дал обещание при свидетелях. А если ты отменишь его, меня тут же схватят и сначала накажут, – она невольно всхлипнула, – так ужасно. А потом мне придется уехать, потому что меня выдворят подальше отсюда. Или даже… – глаза ее в панике расширились, – посадят в тюрьму. Сам слышал. Да и тебе, наверное, не поздоровиться. Ведь тогда выходит, что ты якшаешься со шлюхой.  
Джейми покачал головой, потом устало полез на кровать.  
– Не знаю, детка. Давай для начала поспим хотя бы с часок, – повалившись носом в подушку, пробурчал он. – А то уже рассветает, мне скоро на работу, и, если я опоздаю, вот тогда мне действительно как следует надерут задницу, уж поверь. И Стивен, старый зануда, в первую очередь. Сейчас я уже думать ни о чем не могу, если честно. Поразмыслю над этим завтра, обещаю. Будь добра, девочка, попроси Пата, чтобы Сьюзен разбудила меня через час. Лиззи?  
– Да, конечно... – пробормотала девушка рассеяно, – не волнуйся, Мак. Я попрошу. Спи.  
Последнее, что он увидел, засыпая, как взъерошенная Лиззи, кутаясь в одеяло, задумчиво пялиться в посветлевшее окно. Потом сознание отключилось, и он моментально провалился в глубокий, хотя и недолгий сон.

**3.10. СПРАВЕДЛИВОЕ ВЗЫСКАНИЕ**

***

ЧЕРЕЗ ЧАС ОН ЕЛЕ ПРОДРАЛ глаза, когда рука горничной настоятельно трясла его за плечо. Он вылупился на Сьюзен, плохо соображая спросонья, что происходит.  
– Эй, Мак, просыпайся ты, дьявол. Ты просил разбудить...  
– А? Что? Я просил? Зачем? – он оперся на локти и, постанывая, ошалело тряс разбухшей с недосыпу головой.  
– Да. Ты. Лиззи сказала, что ты просил разбудить через час, а то проспишь работу.  
– Ах, да, – он, наконец, перекатился на спину и, приподнявшись на локте, хорошенько растер ладонью затекшее лицо. – Благодарю, Сьюззи.  
– Завтрак на столе, паренек. И мог бы прикрыться, для начала... хотя бы, – она бесстыже хихикнула и немного жеманно продолжила, с интересом его рассматривая. – А то сверкаешь тут своими причиндалами...  
Господь! Джейми опустил глаза и понял, про что говорила девица. Штанов на нем не было. Как и одеяла. Тьфу ты, черт. Куда все это подевалось, он не представлял. Он поискал на кровати, но так и не обнаружил, чем, окромя подушек, можно быстро прикрыть наготу. Его одежда, как всегда, была аккуратно сложена на табурет, который стоял достаточно далеко, у стола, а одеяла в ближайшем обозрении так и не нашлось. Он быстро притянул подушку себе на бедра.  
– Ты не будешь столь любезна... Сьюззи... хмм... мои штаны... они вон там.  
Сьюззи ехидно хмыкнула и ловко бросила в него бриджами. Потом налила молока и подала ему кружку.  
– А где?.. – быстро поглощая белую, чуть сладковатую жидкость, Джейми еще раз обвел глазами комнату.  
– Лиззи?  
– Да.  
– Она ушла к себе, сказала, что ей нездоровится. Кажется, сегодня ей одной повезло. И как ее не нашли эти ужасные приставы? Ах-ах-ах… Что было, Мак! Бедняжек так ужасно хлестали, их вопли до сих пор стоят у меня в ушах, аж мороз по коже... Я так и не смогла заснуть!.. – Джейми с сомнением покосился на довольно-таки свежий и, даже, в чем-то воодушевленный вид девицы и заметил, как Сьюзен предосудительно поджала тонкие губки, – Беда просто с этими беспутными блудницами. Что ж, Господь наш, хоть он и милосерден, – она перекрестилась, – покарал их сурово на этот раз. Надеюсь, он дал им хороший повод одуматься и, наконец, вступить на путь истинный.  
Ей явно хотелось поговорить, в том числе и о своей нерушимой праведности. Джейми вздохнул.  
– Да, будем надеяться... Ты не могла бы уже пойти, Сьюззи, мне надо одеться и, вообще, я слегка опаздываю.  
– Да, конечно, Мак, – она осеклась с явным сожалением. – Если что-нибудь будет нужно, позвони.  
Сьюзен еще раз окинула его плотоядным взглядом, потом снова хихикнула и испарилась, плотно прикрыв за собой двери.  
Джейми подскочил, быстро плеснул в лицо воды и, закинув в рот лепешку, одним глотком допил молоко. Потом мигом оделся, пригладил растрепанные волосы пятерней и слетел по ступенькам, заплетая на ходу тугую косу. Сегодня опаздывать было никак нельзя. Намечался выезд миссис Дансени и дочерей в соседнее поместье, Карлайл-холл, с ответным визитом, и четверка лошадей, начищенных и запряженных в лучший экипаж, должна была быть подана к подъезду после завтрака. Поэтому ему некогда было особо раздумывать над ночным происшествием, пока он пытался проделать все это за оставшийся час, оставив в покое безнадежно замученного Стивена, который, с основательного перепою, был не в состоянии сколько-нибудь помочь, мертво валяясь в дальнем углу, за денниками.  
Путь предстоял неблизкий, опытный конюх на выезде был необходим, и ему пришлось сопровождать Дансени в поездке, несколько часов трясясь на козлах вместе с кучером Мэттом, который, кстати, совершенно не обижался на Джейми за их небольшую, но эффектную размолвку в трактире. Наверное, потому, что абсолютно ничего не помнил, а сам Джейми молчал, как ни в чем не бывало.  
Подсаживая хозяйку в карету, он заметил ее более внимательный взгляд, чем обычно – значит, дьявол, ей уже доложили – и ему стало не по себе. У нее явно возникли вопросы, но она не решилась задать их в присутствии дочерей. Что, на его взгляд, было весьма плохим знаком.  
Он, помогая укладывать в повозку сундуки и чемоданы, – женщины ехали в гости на несколько дней – отчаянно размышлял над тем, что теперь сказать госпоже Дансени в свое оправдание. Но, черт возьми, в его отупевшую от бессонной ночи голову толком ничего не приходило. «А, наплевать, – подумалось вдруг, – постараюсь поменьше попадаться ей на глаза, а там она, скорее всего, забудет...» Хотя сам не вполне верил в такой исход.  
– Мистер Маккензи, – он вздрогнул от резкого голоса, и чуть не подавился краюхой хлеба, когда они с Мэттом расположились у ручья перекусить во время остановки их кортежа на ланч, – пока слуги готовят все к трапезе, соблаговолите прогуляться со мной, будьте любезны.  
Хоть Джейми и ожидал подобного разговора, в желудке сделалось весьма неуютно, так как он похолодел. Но, тем не менее, он резво подскочил на ноги и принял надлежащую позу. Мэтт тоже поднялся и, замерев, посматривал на госпожу насторожено.  
– Да, мэм. Конечно, мэм, – застрявший в горле кусок не давал нормально говорить, вызывая у взволнованного шотландца слезы на глазах.  
Миссис Дансени пошла вдоль ручья, не оглядываясь, видимо предполагая, что объект ее хозяйского внимания покорно последует за ней.  
– Вы что себе позволяете, Маккензи? – голос госпожи был весьма строг, и Джейми на всякий случай еще больше опустил голову, скорее пытаясь ликвидировать спазм в горле усиленным глотанием. – Лорд Джон в курсе ваших выкрутасов?  
– Выкрутасов, госпожа? Каких выкрутасов? – в ободранном хлебом горле сипело, и он откашлялся.  
– Здесь вопросы задаю я, кажется.  
– Простите...  
– Мне доложили, что вы связались со шлюхой и, даже... помилуй Бог, собираетесь на ней жениться. Это правда?  
– Так и есть, госпожа Дансени. Но что в этом предосудительного? Девушка раскаялась и решила встать на честный путь. Разве это плохо?  
– Раскаялась? С чего бы это?  
Джейми, не удержавшись, пожал плечами.  
– Просто у нее была тяжелая жизнь, и она была вынуждена. А я пообещал ей защиту.  
Миссис Дансени смотрела на него некоторое время, и Джейми видел, как на ее лице меняются, пробегая, тысяча мыслей, от крайнего осуждения до сдержанных сомнений.  
– Вы пообещали? Но вы же не можете. Вы сейчас под надзором мистера Грея и нашей семьи. Мы несем ответственность за вас. И мне бы не хотелось из-за вас неприятностей.  
– Их не будет, мэм. Обещаю, – он внимательно изучал испачканные дорожной грязью носки своих сапог.  
– Они уже есть. Мне пожаловались, что вы ведете весьма непотребный образ жизни.  
– Я, мэм? – Джейми понял, что его талант прожженного шулера сейчас пригодился – ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице.  
Но леди Дансени не так-то легко было взять голыми руками.  
– Вы имеете наглость мне врать, сударь? После того, что я... мы все для вас сделали?  
– Н-нет, миледи. Прошу. Я не собирался причинять вам неприятностей. Эта девушка... Она всего лишь дитя, которое нуждается в защите. Я не хотел ничего плохого. Это правда.  
– Похоже, у нас с вами разные взгляды, на один и тот же вопрос, – она холодно усмехнулась. – Вы, сударь, устроили настоящий притон в трактире, и играете в карты, на деньги. На мой взгляд, это уже крайне предосудительно. Кроме того, вы сбиваете с пути истинного других слуг. И вы связались со шлюхой! Я поставлю перед Джоном вопрос о вашем пребывании в Хиллоутере, когда он вернется. И сообщю ему свое мнение по данному вопросу.  
– Миледи, я прошу прощения. Я не думал... что вас это так заденет. Больше этого не повторится. Клянусь.  
Миссис Дансени прищурилась и поджала губы. Ее бледное, хорошо напудренное лицо, все в мелких сухих морщинках, выглядело очень сердито.  
– Интересно, почему это я должна верить бывшему якобиту, клятвопреступнику и предателю Короны? А? Ну, чего молчите?  
Что тут было говорить? Джейми почувствовал, как растерянность заполняет все его существо, клокочет в расширенных зрачках. Он не знал, что ответить. Это был абсолютный козырь, который ему нечем было крыть. Десять лет ада, а он все такой же преступник. Чертов предатель. До сих пор. И это не искупить. Ничтожество в глазах этой достойной леди.  
– Мне нечего сказать, – тихо сказал он.  
И это было правдой.  
Но леди, глянув на его искренне сокрушенный вид, неожиданно смягчилась.  
– Хорошо. Оставлю этот вопрос до приезда Джона, и на его усмотрение. Но вам надлежит обдумать свое поведение и взять под контроль свои разрушительные страсти, если хотите здесь остаться. Делаю это только ради тех ваших заслуг, – она сделала ударение на этом слове, – которые принесли исключительную пользу нашей семье. И, мистер Маккензи, никаких карт и никаких шлюх больше! – отчеканила она, помахивая в такт сложенным веером, который указывал прямо на него. – Вы меня поняли?  
– Да, миледи. Благодарю вас, – он поклонился как можно учтивее и облегченно выдохнул, глядя ей вслед.  
«Взять под контроль свои разрушительные страсти...» – легко сказать, хмыкнул он, но вот как бы это сделать.  
– Что, Мак, всыпали тебе? – Мэтью, подходя, ехидно ощерился.  
Джейми смущенно дрогнул уголком рта.  
– Да уж...  
– С хозяйкой нашей шутки плохи, приятель, заруби себе это на носу. Так что будь осторожен. Не лезь на рожон. И старайся не светиться, как фонарь в чистом поле, если твоя задница тебе дорога.  
Джейми внезапно осенило догадкой.  
– И сколько человек уже знает?  
– Знает что?  
– Всё. Про меня.  
Мэтт довольно заржал.  
– Да, почитай, все. Люди, думаешь, поболтать не любят? Особливо прислуга, да шалавы трактирные. Это же жирнючий рассадник новостей. А ты не знал? Смотрю я на тебя, вроде как здравый мужик. И чё ты такой наивный, Маккензи?..  
– Ох, ладно, уел, приятель.  
– Что ж, думаю, мы квиты... ну так, слегка, – Мэтт, подмигнул ему и, крепко хлопнув по плечу, пошел готовить экипаж к дальнейшей поездке.  
Джейми ничего не оставалось, как цыкнуть зубом и с насмешливым негодованием закатить глаза... А потом и он поплелся следом – глянуть на состояние вверенных ему лошадей.  
Сидя рядом с Мэттом на козлах, он размышлял. Женится, как он понял, ему не разрешили, и это снимало одну проблему, но не исключало другой. Без его покровительства девчонку ждало суровое наказание с последующим выселением или, даже, тюрьмой. Нужно поговорить с леди Дансени, решил он. Может, действительно, удастся найти для Лиззи какую-то работу в доме, на кухне или на скотном дворе, а потом уговорить строптивую девчонку согласиться. Ну, а куда ей, в общем-то, деваться теперь? Джейми не думал, что она предпочтет унижение, боль и голодные скитания куску хлеба, хоть и не такому легкому, как торговля телом, но зато стабильному и... честному. Боже, спаси ее душу... и его заодно.  
По крайне мере, Джейми считал, что так было правильно. Но у Лиззи, как всегда, было свое мнение по данному вопросу...

  **3.11. ПРОПАЖА**

***

ПРОШЛО ОКОЛО НЕДЕЛИ, ПРЕЖДЕ чем они вернулись домой, в Хиллоутер. Еще, будучи в гостях, Джейми, улучив момент, когда миледи в задумчивом одиночестве прогуливалась по саду Карлайл-холла, поговорил с ней и получил согласие хозяйки.  
– Хорошо, мистер Маккензи. Если вы ручаетесь за это падшее дитя... – она испытывающе на него посмотрела, когда он кивнул. – На самом деле похвально, что вы так участвуете в ее судьбе. Пусть пока поступит в распоряжение миссис Бекер, на скотный двор, а там посмотрим.  
– Благодарю, миледи. Благослови вас Господь, – он был искренне рад и благодарен этой женщине и хотел уже отойти, поклонившись, когда она остановила его.  
– И, мистер Маккензи... Я прошу прощения за то, что обидела вас в прошлый наш разговор.  
Он взглянул недоверчиво. Она шутит?  
– Что вы, миледи. Вы были абсолютно правы. Я поступал на редкость безответственно последнее время. И заслужил нагоняй.  
Она покачала головой, соглашаясь, и слегка улыбнулась.  
– Заслужили. Но я не должна была оскорблять вас. Вы долго страдали – Джон мне рассказывал кое-что – и искупили свою вину. Наверное... Но, по крайне мере... не мне вас судить. Просто... все как-то не ладилось в тот день: управляющий мне доложил... и я была сердита, в том числе и на вас. Вы, действительно, меня разочаровали на тот момент своими богопротивными поступками. Но я знаю... помню... вы добрый, честный человек. И вы справитесь со своими страстями. Ведь справитесь же?  
Он усмехнулся про себя. Хотелось бы ему это знать!  
– Постараюсь, миледи. Спасибо за доверие.  
– Приводите свою подопечную, когда вернемся. Я поговорю с ней. Надеюсь, сердце ее еще не зачерствело, а душа готова покаяться. Полагаю, сударь, если сам Иисус прощал грешниц, то кто мы такие, чтобы не идти вослед тем же, праведным путем.  
Поэтому, вернувшись, Джейми поспешил в «Королевскую кровь», немного напряженный ожиданием реакции Лиззи на его предложение, но, в общем-то, радостный. Он все-таки привязался к девчушке, он ощущал это, потому как чувствовал, что соскучился по ее улыбке, по ее жаркому телу и такому притягательному молодому запаху, сводившему его с ума, по ее наивному ожиданию чуда и, даже, по этой ее стальной упертости в своих убеждениях. Она не производила впечатления безрассудной и недальновидной, несмотря не свою безбашенную наивность, и Джейми все-таки сильно надеялся, что Лиззи его послушает в таком очевидном житейском вопросе.  
И он не нашел ее. Нигде. Ни в своей комнате, ни в каморке наверху. Вернее, обе комнаты были закрыты. Сьюзен и Пат как-то странно на него посмотрели, когда он вошел, и сделали чертов вид, что у них вроде как дел невпроворот.  
– Па-ат! Где Лиззи?  
– А? Что? А, Мак! Ты вернулся, приятель! Рад тебя видеть! Как прошла поездка? Тебе налить выпить?  
– Не надо. Где Лиззи? – он чувствовал по странному выражению лица хозяина, что-то не так.  
– Сам бы хотел это знать, – затараторил трактирщик, будто чувствуя себя виноватым перед нахмуренным шотландцем. – Осталась мне должна, шалава. Но, не знаю, Мак. Честно... Ее не видать уже несколько дней.  
– Не видать? И никто не ищет?  
– А что искать? Кому она нужна?  
– Может ее... может она... погибла или ранена?  
– Это вряд ли. Ушла она третьего дня, ночью. Сбежала. С одним из постояльцев, кажется. Вещички свои забрала. Вон в ее комнате пусто. А кто на ее вещи-то позарится, кроме нее самой – так, рвань одна.  
Джейми сжал челюсти.  
– Открой.  
– Ладно, ладно... Да ты не переживай, Мак. Ничего с ней не станется. Такие, как она, не пропадут. Молодая еще, красивая, шустрая. Найдет себе теплое местечко.  
Он открыл комнату, пропустив Джейми вперед, и тот вошел, ощутив со щемящим чувством знакомый, сладковатый запах, который до сих пор еще витал в воздухе.  
– А для меня она ничего не оставила? Записку?  
– Ну-у... Вроде ничего не было. Надо спросить у Сьюззи. Она здесь прибирала.  
– Спасибо, Пат. Ты можешь идти. Я побуду тут... пока.  
Оставшись один, он огляделся. Действительно, прибранная, без вещей комнатка выглядела полупустой. Он поискал глазами, и обида почему-то резанула грудь. Ни записки, ни весточки... Действительно, шалава безродная: ни обязательств... ни сомнений. Может, она не умела писать? Но нет, пару раз он видел, как Лиззи читала книгу, которую он ей давал. Она была грамотной, что не удивительно, на самом-то деле: отец, несомненно, готовил ее к управлению мануфактурой. Хоть и не самостоятельно, но она... должна была разбираться.  
Он тяжело опустился на кровать, провел рукой по грубому шерстяному покрывалу. Кроме запаха, никаких следов уже не осталось. Будто ее и не было в его жизни. Бросила его. Тоже. Еще одна. Он растеряно обвел глазами комнату. Почему все покидают его? Вот так, просто... молчком. Что с ним не так? Он проклят?  
Почувствовав горечь в душе, он усмехнулся. Хотя чего он ожидал от проститутки? Верности? Благодарности? Чушь! Вот Клэр и... Джон – это другое дело. Хотя и они верностью никогда не грешили...  
Он вдруг почувствовал вселенскую усталость. Дорога из Карлайл-холла сегодня была долгая и хлопотная, встал он рано, поэтому Джейми вытянулся прямо тут, на колючем одеяле и задремал.  
За окном было темно, когда Сьюзен принесла свечу и разбудила его к ужину.  
– Ты будешь есть, Мак? – голос ее был слегка напряжен и не слишком дружелюбен. – Тогда спускайся.  
– Сьюзен, Лиззи... она... ничего тебе не оставляла? Для меня?  
– Нет, Мак, не видела, – девушка, казалось, посмотрела на него с некоторым сочувствием.  
Джейми заметил в тусклом свете, что щека ее с одной стороны вроде как припухла и явно была оцарапана, но он не стал спрашивать: мало ли, кошка какая или еще что. Ему было все равно на самом-то деле.  
– Я спала, когда она ушла. Снюхалась тут с одним... проезжим, пока тебя не было, но что с нее взять – мерзавка, тварь продажная. Да, забудь ты ее, Мак. Не стоит она тебя.  
Джейми промолчал, вздохнув. Он совершенно не хотел слышать мнение горничной по этому вопросу. И, кроме того, ему опять стало больно.  
– А ключ от моей комнаты? Она оставила?  
– Да, оставила. На стойке, когда уходила.  
Джейми поднялся. Может там?  
– Ты убиралась в моей комнате? – потребовал он.  
– Ну да, как обычно... Немного прибралась. Пол помыла.  
– И там ничего?  
– Я не видела...  
– Что ж... – последняя надежда погасла. – Дай мне ключ, Сьюзен. Я пойду к себе.  
– Ты будешь ужинать, Мак?  
– Да, скоро спущусь. Скажи Мэгги, чтобы сделала мне чего-нибудь... существенного, – он почувствовал, как от голода забурлило в животе.  
Он зашел к себе в комнату – все как обычно. Ну, а чего он хотел? Посмотрел еще раз внимательно там, где можно было оставить хоть какой-то знак. Ничего не было. Что ж, девчонка осталась верна себе, на самом-то деле. «Я не хочу, чтобы за меня решали!» – это были ее слова, и она поступила наперекор всем так, как ей вздумалось. Мог ли он судить ее? Она предупреждала сразу. Все честно.  
Он пожал плечами и сделал шаг к двери, собираясь спуститься и поесть, наконец. Но что-то остановило его. Что-то странное между комодом и кроватью, где находился его тайник. Прикроватный коврик, застилавший нужную половицу, был сдвинут немного наискосок. Может, горничная сдвинула его, когда прибиралась? Ох, я вас умоляю, Сьюззи никогда особо не утруждалась перемещением мебели и половиков, чтобы протереть пол. Его всегда смешила ее исключительная нерадивость, хотя она всегда создавала при уборке хлопотливо-деятельный вид, и он полагал, что хозяин не задавался целью следить за этим, а то как следует бы вписал халтурщице по первое число. Вон даже пыльная полоса так и осталась на том месте, где ковер лежал раньше.  
Внезапная догадка пробежала едкими мурашками по его спине. Конечности похолодели. Деньги! Около дюжины гиней, добытых довольно рискованной игрой, дожидалась отправки в Лаллиброх.  
Денег не было. Он откинул ковер и, нажав на край половицы, тупо смотрел на клочок бумаги, белеющий в пыльном отверстии. Потом засмеялся. Вот вам, пожалуйста, и записка! Ну что тут сказать: он связался со шлюхой и... таков результат. Что ж... урок очевиден. Слишком он доверчив, ничему его жизнь не научила, оказывается.  
Отсмеявшись, Джейми поднялся с колен и тяжело сел на кровать, держа в руке записку. Первая мысль – горькая и брезгливая – не читать. Пусть идет к своему дьяволу, тварь. Но все же не выдержал, пробежал текст глазами. Потом еще раз, более внимательно. На дешевой бумаге торопливой рукой было написано:  
_«Милый Мак, не сердись. Поверь, так будет лучше для нас обоих. Все равно, мы не пара и никогда не станем.  
Деньги взяла взаймы. Уверена, ты не будешь против. Отдам при случае. Извини, что без спросу, но ждать некогда. Один приличный человек обещал помочь добраться до города. Найму там стряпчего и попробую вернуть свою долю наследства. А может, мне удастся развестись.  
Еще раз прошу, не обижайся. А деньги выиграешь еще. У тебя это отлично получается.  
Прости. Спасибо за все. Люблю тебя. Твоя Лиззи.  
P.S. Не доверяй этой сучке Сьюзен. Это она сдала нас приставам. Я ей рожу уже раскромсала, но ты можешь добавить. Верю в тебя»._  
Обида почему-то отхлынула, Джейми поймал себя на мысли, что улыбается. Но уже не горько, а с мягким теплом. Да Бог с ними, с деньгами, если пойдут на благое дело и помогут. Действительно: легко пришло – легко ушло. Выиграет еще, в конце-то концов, если будет так необходимо. Конечно, его семье деньги тоже нужны, но у них хотя бы есть земля и... дом. И они вместе. А Лиззи совсем одна, ей надо как-то выживать. Да он и сам бы ей отдал, если бы попросила. Дело было даже не в деньгах, по большому счету, а в предательстве. Но его не оказалось. Девушка не являлась бездушной стервой, она думала о нем, теперь он видел это, и ему стало легче. Гораздо легче. Будто с души свалился тяжелый грязный камень.  
Поразмыслив как следует, он решил, что Бог, на самом деле, избавил его от части тех проблем, с которыми он разобраться сам был практически не в состоянии: Лиззи и неправедных денег. Леди Дансени, несомненно, будет довольна.  
Он собрал свой нехитрый скарб: платить за комнату теперь было нечем и... незачем. Потом спустился в общую трапезную, съел заказанный ужин и, со спокойной душой, отправился к себе в конюшню, на сеновал. Досыпать.

**3.12. ДОЛГОЖДАННАЯ ВСТРЕЧА**

***

СОЛНЦЕ СВЕТИЛО В ЩЕЛИ КОНЮШНИ, заставляя пылинки сенной трухи сверкать мелкими искорками в потоках лучей, где они медленно парили в нагретом, густом от сладковатых запахов навоза, сена и конского пота воздухе, планируя так хаотично, как им заблагорассудится. Сытые, отрешенные от мирской суеты лошади, периодически смахивая насекомых тщательно вычесанными хвостами, подремывали, наслаждаясь спадом дневной жары и праздным спокойствием.  
Джейми не разделял их беззаботного настроения, хотя и он ощущал покой этого места. И свое отрешенное умиротворение от этого. Он, погрузившись с головой в благодать размеренных незамысловатых движений, привычных с детства, чистил уже третье стойло.  
На очереди было еще два, когда дверь конюшни со скрипом растворилась, впустив внутрь струи яркого сияния и жаркое дыхание воздуха, от которого взволнованные пылинки зашлись в паническом круговороте. Джейми рассеяно поднял голову и замер, потому что кровь его схлынула жгучим потоком вниз, к лодыжкам, а потом снова, накатив приливной волной, ударила головокружительным фонтаном ему в виски.  
– Джон?! – его глаза невольно пыхнули радостным светом, которое он не успел скрыть, потрясенный.  
Грей стоял в потоке лучей, светивших ему в спину, словно великолепное видение, такой элегантный и бравый в своем красном мундире майора британской армии, и улыбался. Улыбался ли или Джейми так показалось, потому как он плохо различал черты его лица сейчас, ослепленный в полумраке внезапным блеском солнца.  
Недолго пялясь в ликующей растерянности на нежданное явление, Джейми вдруг спохватился и, опустив глаза, как следует поклонился, тщательно скрывая свой счастливый порыв за предельно бесстрастным тоном:  
– С приездом, Ваша Светлость.  
Джон переступил через порог и притворил за собой двери. Джейми чувствовал, что англичанин смотрит на него пристально, но не стал поднимать голову.  
– Что будет угодно милорду?  
Фрейзер просто загривком чувствовал, как майор медленно сатанеет, хотя, тот, понятно, никакого виду не подавал.  
– Милорду будет угодно, мистер Маккензи, – голос англичанина просто сочился ледяной учтивостью, – чтобы вы оседлали и вывели на прогулку одного из жеребцов.  
– Какого же, сэр?  
– Какого ВАМ будет угодно!  
– Прошу прощения, милорд, не могли бы вы попросить Стивена, он наверняка будет несказанно рад помочь Вашей Светлости. Мне еще нужно дочистить стойла.  
Он снова демонстративно взялся за вилы, разворачиваясь к Джону спиной.  
И тут Грей не выдержал.  
– Если ты!... Проклятый сукин сын!.. Сей секунд не сделаешь то, что я тебе велел!.. То я!.. То я!.. То я не знаю, что сделаю! – прорычал он тоном, которого сам испугался. – Быстро взял и оседлал коня, остолоп упрямый! Даю тебе пять долбанных минут!  
И стремглав вылетел из конюшни, хлопнув ни в чем не повинной дверью так, что от движения воздуха труха со всех поверхностей радостно разлетелась в стороны, добавляя удивленным лошадям переполоху.  
Джейми развернулся и пару минут оторопело смотрел вслед разъяренному англичанину, потом негромко выпалил ему вдогонку:  
– Да, щас! Разбежался! Иди ты к черту, Ваша Светлость!  
Потом, с силой воткнув вилы в добытую им кучу навоза, бессильно крякнул и, неистово чертыхаясь, пошел седлать своего любимого Буффало.  
Когда он вывел нетерпеливо гарцующего жеребца, Грей уже немного поостыл и, вперясь в безбрежную даль полей и холмов, терпеливо ожидал его у изгороди, облокотившись и установив ногу на нижнюю перекладину. Его собственный белый конь, привязанный рядом, был под седлом, и успокоительно тыкался мордой расстроенному хозяину в плечо.  
Джейми подошел и, стараясь не смотреть на Грея, остановился поодаль, ожидая дальнейших распоряжений, которые не заставили себя долго ждать.  
– Будьте любезны, следуйте за мной, мистер Маккензи.  
Потом вскочил в седло и направил коня размашистой рысью к лесу на холме.  
Джейми скорчил ему вслед такую рожу, что если бы Грей обернулся, то он подумал, что во Фрейзера, по меньшей мере, вселились дюжина бесов.  
Но благо тот ничего не видел. Свежий, полный сил Буффало легко догнал уставшего, по всей видимости, с дальней дороги, коня Грея, и они поехали в след, углубляясь в лесную чащу. Грей уверенно и гордо, не оборачиваясь на угрюмого спутника, скакал вперед около получаса по широкой лесной дороге, потом вдруг остановился и, оглядевшись по сторонам, заметил что-то, кивнул сам себе и съехал с дороги вглубь леса, по еле заметной тропинке, которая пролегала между старыми замшелыми стволами сосен. Следуя за ним, Джейми пришлось продираться сквозь кусты и пригибаться к шее лошади из-за низких ветвей подлеска. Завидев просвет между деревьями, Грей спешился, и Джейми последовал его примеру.  
Внезапно заросли расступились, и они вышли на берег лесного озера, идеальная гладь которого радушно отражала голубые, бескрайние небеса с легкими беззаботными облачками, а пышные деревья, чуть подернутые вкраплениями цветных прядей, этими предвестниками близкой осени, со всех сторон плотно обступили берег, казавшийся от этого каким-то заповедным. Совсем близко, вниз по склону, Джейми увидел маленький охотничий коттедж, уютно расположенный почти у самой воды, с острой черепичной крышей и удобным спуском каменистых ступеней к пляжику, поблескивающему под вечерним солнцем россыпью мелкой гальки. Широкие мостки, выдающиеся на дюжину футов прямо в глянцевую поверхность озера, увитая диким виноградом изящная беседка рядом, стоявшая практически над водой, и пара резных скамеек у самого берега дополняли безмятежную картину.  
Джейми остановился, потрясенный великолепием места. «Ух ты!» – хотелось ему сказать, но он не стал, только выжидательно посмотрел на Грея. Но тот, поглаживая своего коня по мягкой сероватой морде, молча обозревал окрестности с высоты холма, тоже будто бы наслаждаясь. Потом все-таки коротко глянул на Джейми:  
– Идем!  
И они стали спускаться по высокой душистой траве к коттеджу. Видно было, как из трубы домика реял дымок, и запах домашнего очага умиротворенно проникал в ноздри.  
У калитки их встречала невысокая степенная фигура, которая показалась Джейми странно знакомой, хоть и слегка раздавшейся в размерах.  
– Том?! – он был искренне рад видеть паренька так, что даже заключил его в объятия, неожиданно как для себя самого, так и для оторопевшего Тома, который явно не рассчитывал на такую душевную встречу и был, на самом деле, чрезвычайно растроган, хотя положение личного камердинера Его Светлости никак не позволяло ему проявления излишних чувств.  
Но Джейми, особенно сейчас, на этикет было наплевать, поэтому он стиснул парня со всей своей силы и даже, слегка приподняв, тряханул в своих могучих руках:  
– Как же я рад тебя видеть, бродяга! Как твои дела?  
– О, спасибо, милорд! Я тоже весьма рад видеть вас в добром здравии! – церемонно пробормотал он, покряхтывая, между дружескими похлопываниями по плечу. – Как поживаете?  
– Спасибо, приятель, – Джейми, прищурившись, покосился на Грея. – Лучше не бывает.  
Том, наконец, смог поприветствовать и скромно стоявшего в сторонке Грея, терпеливо взирающего на такие излишне шумные лобзания.  
– Том, будь любезен, – Грей передал повод камердинеру, – присмотри за Меченосцем, а то паренек совсем утомился с дороги. Путь был не близкий... Нужно его расседлать, обтереть и накормить.  
– Будет сделано, милорд. Когда подавать ужин?  
– Немного позже, Том. Мне надо обсудить с мистером... Фрейзером кое-какие дела.  
Камердинер с достоинством поклонился и, забрав у господ поводья, повел лошадей в стойло, под навес. Джейми посмотрел на Грея, и тот молча кивнул на дверь: «Заходи». В его взгляде уже не было той напряженной отчужденности, а, наоборот, Джейми заметил: глаза англичанина лучились каким-то загадочным наслаждением, будто он собирается показать свой лучший сюрприз. И, несомненно, ему это удалось.  
Внутри домик был небольшим и так же очень уютным. На первом этаже располагалась тепло обставленная гостиная, устланная добротным персидским ковром. Место возле камина занимали два удобных кресла с высокими подлокотниками и небольшим шахматным столиком между. У другой стены: элегантный диван из красного дерева, в пару к креслам обитый изумрудно-полосатым с нежной зеленью шелком, банкетками под ноги и кучей подушек по восточной моде. Респектабельный книжный шкаф рядом – Джейми завистливо цыкнул и едва сдержался, чтобы жадно не ринуться прямиком к нему, – судя по формам, резьбе и оттенку дерева, из цеха того же мастера, что и другая мебель. Содержимое полок так и приглашало растянуться на диване с книгой в руках. Надо отдать должное Джону, книги всегда водились у него в достаточном и разнообразном количестве, а коллекция редких драгоценных изданий была его гордостью. Джейми ревниво вздохнул.  
Далее, чуть в стороне, у двух высоких фасадных окон, разделенных темной рамой на мелкие квадраты, стоял массивный стол, который сейчас уже был накрыт на двоих: как раз, видимо, к обеду. По стенам и, особенно, над камином, развешено множество разнообразных вещей, отражавших пристрастие его хозяина к охоте, военному делу и другим занятиям, в том числе и к многочисленным путешествиям.  
Второй этаж, как всегда, традиционно предназначался под спальни. Туда вела лестница из мореного дуба с резными перилами, а наверху, за балюстрадой балкона, Джейми рассмотрел двери. Кажется, их было три. Справа и слева от камина было еще по двери, но они были закрыты.  
Он встал столбом посреди комнаты, оглядываясь. Джон, на правах хозяина, прошел к сервировочному столику возле окна и налил им обоим выпить из хрустального графина. Потом показал Фрейзеру наполненным бокалом на диван, приглашая садиться, и подал ему один из фужеров. Джейми опустился на краешек дивана и, широко расставив ноги, внимательно рассматривал золотистую, обворожительно-пахучую жидкость в своих руках. Он чувствовал, что Джон, присевший на банкетку напротив, не сводит с него внимательного взгляда.  
И он поднял, наконец, глаза, чтобы увидеть, как англичанин мягко улыбается, и весь облик его лучится неподдельной радостью.  
– Ну, Джейми? Чего ты молчишь? Тебе нравится? Здесь?  
– Нормально, – он для вида еще раз окинул взглядом апартаменты и строптиво дернул краешком рта. – И что вам за дело, Ваша Светлость, нравится мне здесь или нет?  
Он услышал, как Джон укоризненно вздохнул, видимо сдерживая очередной приступ досады.  
– Джейми, пожалуйста, – он вдруг положил руку шотландцу на колено, и это нехитрое прикосновение обожгло Фрейзера огнем: по всему телу прокатилась волна невероятного жара. Но Джейми так и сидел, не шевелясь и тупо уставившись в одну заковыристую точку на ковре.  
– Пожалуйста, – повторил Грей, и в его голосе Джейми услышал нотки мольбы, – давай не будем ссориться. Я так мечтал об этом моменте... То, что ты это увидишь. И тебе понравится.  
Джейми сглотнул, почувствовав себя крайне неуютно от запоздалого раскаяния.  
– Мне нравится, Джон, – буркнул он, не поднимая глаз.  
– Правда? – в голосе Грея слышалась робкая надежда.  
– Да, конечно, – он снова чиркнул невидящим взором по сторонам. – Здесь здорово. Красиво...  
«И?» – словно говорил его настороженный хмурый взгляд, уставившийся на Грея исподлобья.  
– Я так рад! Потому что... – Грей вдруг сполз с банкетки и, усевшись возле него на корточки, оперся локтями на широко раздвинутые колени Фрейзера, пытаясь поймать его ускользающий взгляд. Светло-голубые глаза самого Грея светились.  
– Эй! – он тряханул набыченного Фрейзера за колени, – Чертяга! Ну, прекрати же ты вести себя так, будто я тебя выпорол, а ты никак не можешь забыть. Джейми, пожалуйста!  
Джейми хмыкнул и холодно приподнял одну бровь: «А разве нет?»  
– Ладно, пример неудачный, согласен, – Джон снова сокрушенно вздохнул. – Ну, просто, я так хотел... Я сделал это для тебя, Джейми. Для нас. Мы здесь можем быть вместе, в безопасности, и никто нас не потревожит. Надеюсь...  
Потом он снова вопросительно заглянул Фрейзеру в глаза.  
– Ты ведь хочешь этого, а? Чтобы мы... были вместе?  
Джейми сидел, как замороженный, потом с трудом выплюнул из себя:  
– Джон. Я... Мне нужно подумать.  
– Да, несомненно. Конечно. Я понимаю, – Джон встал и, запрокинув голову, сделал хороший глоток из бокала, в глазах его застыла тоска. – Но хотя бы на ужин ты останешься? Том так старался...  
– Прости. Мне надо идти.  
Шотландец поставил на стол нетронутый бокал и решительно вышел за дверь, успев заметить потерянный взгляд Грея.  
«Что ты творишь, Джейми Фрейзер, – думал он, пробираясь по лесу обратно на дорогу. – Ты опять обидел Джона, а ведь все это время ты так мечтал увидеть его».  
«Но ты не можешь быть с ним, ублюдок. Лучше даже не начинай».  
«Трус! Он столько сделал ради тебя, а ты – трус!»  
«Да, я боюсь. Боюсь сделать ему больно. В чем тут грех?»  
«Ох, даже не ври мне, сволочь. Ты боишься сделать больно себе».  
«Да пусть катятся к черту все эти чертовы содомиты! А я хочу быть нормальным. Отстань!»  
Он опять вспомнил безмерную пустоту в потухшем взгляде Джона и содрогнулся.  
«Иди! Будь нормальным! И подавись навсегда своей гребаной нормальностью! Трус!»  
Джейми поднял голову к верхушкам деревьев и дальше, к необъятным небесам, где беспечно развлекался непостижимый в своих причудливых замыслах Бог. Потом глубоко вдохнул терпкий лиственный аромат угасающего лета и коротко натянул ослабшие поводья. Будь оно все проклято! Несомненно, он попадет в ад!

**3.13. ГОСПОДЬ РАСПОЛАГАЕТ**

***

ГРЕЙ ПОЛУЛЕЖАЛ В КРЕСЛЕ, ПРОТЯНУВ ноги к пустому очагу, и усиленно накачивался виски, тупо наблюдая, как дрейфуют подкопченные балки на мягко плывущем потолке.  
Том уже пару-тройку раз подходил и подливал ему хорошую порцию выпивки в пустой бокал и, сокрушенно цокая языком, сдержанно справлялся, не желает ли милорд отужинать?  
– Позже, Том. Иди пока, займись чем-нибудь. Не мешай. И... знаешь, оставь мне бутылку, приятель, – пробормотал он бесцветно.  
Он не ел целый день, на самом деле, спеша увидеться с Фрейзером после длительного задания командования, которое ему с блеском удалось выполнить. Конечно, он, как всегда, весьма рисковал своей жизнью, но какой же нормальный солдат обходится без риска. Ему опять повезло... выжить и увидеть Фрейзера. Хотя... как на это посмотреть.  
Но главное в том, что задуманный им коттедж, место их предполагаемых встреч, был за это время перестроен и отремонтирован, Том заселился туда месяц назад, создавая необходимый уют, и Грей летел из Лондона на всех парусах, бросив невесту с кортежем в дороге под предлогом предупредить об их приезде, мечтая приехать гораздо раньше Исабель, чтобы показать эту славную обитель шотландцу. В надежде... На что он, черт возьми, надеялся? Что этот спесивый ублюдок растает? И обрадуется ему? Джон отхлебнул из бокала, проглотив вместе с вином тугой комок в горле.  
Хотя... Он воскресил в памяти момент их недавней встречи, когда ему показалось, что Джейми взглянул на него довольно... дружелюбно? И что – надежда слабо пыхнула в душе – рыжий мерзавец соскучился. Синие глаза явно просияли мимолетной радостью в лучиках солнца, когда Джон распахнул двери конюшни. Но нет, видимо, ему все же показалось. Ледяная волна нахлынула, когда он вспомнил, как Фрейзер среагировал на это место, которое он, Джон, с такой надеждой и любовью обустраивал. Что ж, он, разрази его гнев Господень, сделал все, что мог, стараясь обосноваться поближе к этому вселенскому засранцу и... дать им обоим возможность относительно беспрепятственно видеться. Все, что мог...  
А сейчас... настало время упиться до смерти. Дьявол! Надо было умереть героем на последнем задании, а он сплоховал. Не повезло. Джон взял бутылку, мутно посмотрел на ее содержимое, потом отхлебнул прямо из горла, ощущая, как обжигающая горечь напитка смешивается с тоскливым пожаром в его груди. И легче ему не становится.  
Скрипнула входная дверь. Опять приперся этот несносный доставала Том! Будет здесь стоять над душой и нудить. Обладал бы он, Грей, твердостью Фрейзера, спустил бы с докучливого балбеса штаны и высек бы до поросячьего визга, а так… «Сейчас просто пристрелю мерзавца и все», – подумал Грей решительно, рыская расфокусированным взглядом по всей комнате на предмет месторасположения его футляра с пистолетами. И взор его уткнулся в колени. Крупные, широко расставленные... Черт! Колени были явно не Тома! Совсем даже не Тома! Скользя туманным взглядом вверх по грубой, домотканой одежде, он рассмотрел твердые стройные бедра и, в распахе кожаной куртки, пряжку широкого ремня на рабочих штанах. А прямо под ним внушительный бугор, обтянутый тканью. Он сосредоточено уставился на эту достопримечательность, пытаясь собрать тягучие мысли воедино.  
– Э-э-э! Да ты нарезался, Ваша Светлость! – раздался насмешливый и такой до боли знакомый голос над его головой.  
Что?! Грей с трудом поднялся и, опасно пошатнувшись, оказался прямиком в надежных объятиях Фрейзера.  
– Джейми! – задохнулся Джон и, ощущая себя словно в несбыточном сне, изо всех сил вцепился в его плечи, чувствуя на своих припухших от слез и виски губах острый, яростный поцелуй, напрочь сминающий его плоть, останавливающий дыхание и... выносящий мозг, а потом сам впился в ответ в его губы, с томлением ощущая, как, соприкасаясь, постукивают друг об друга зубы в их упоительно схлестнувшихся ртах.  
Потом они отстранились, плотоядно рассматривая друг друга, цепляясь и ощупывая так страстно, будто не виделись полжизни. А впрочем, так, наверное, и было.  
– Мерзавец! Всю душу ты мне вынул! – прошептал Грей горестно, затем, вовсе неожиданно для себя, размахнулся и изо всех сил заехал по этой наглой, радостной физиономии кулаком так, что кисть заломило.  
Результатом его эскапады было то, что сам он вдруг мгновенно оказался вжат носом в атлас дивана, со скрученным за спиной запястьем, и сильные руки Фрейзера, он чувствовал, решительно сдирают с него штаны. Он завозился, выгибаясь и хрипя, в безотчетной попытке вырваться из железной хватки шотландца, но крепкие пальцы, намотав, вцепились в его растрепанные волосы, не давая пошевелится, а другая рука уверенно и благословенно раздвинула ягодицы...  
И жаркий, хрипловатый голос, смягченный взволнованным шотландским акцентом, шепчет прямо в пылающее ухо:  
– Ты этого хотел, а? Джон? Или мне перестать?  
– Господи Боже! Джейми! Да! Прошу, умоляю, только не останавливайся! Не останавливайся! – он чувствует, что говорит почти в полубреду, ослепленный нескончаемой страстью от этого шквала грубой, неуемной силы, которая накрыла его, беспомощно притиснула к дивану, заставляя чувствовать внутри себя такое невероятное блаженство, будто ангелы понесли его в небеса.

А ПОТОМ... – ВСЕ ХОРОШЕЕ, ХРИСТОС, когда-нибудь кончается – его долго рвало, потому что одинокое, закаченное на голодный желудок, виски решило вдруг не в меру закапризничать, а рыжий ублюдок, к тому же, в порыве своей внезапной страсти перебаламутил ему все кишки. И он снова хотел умереть, валяясь безжизненным пластом на диване, потому что любое телодвижение вызывало приступ безудержной тошноты.  
В общем, ужин не удался, и все произошло ровно не так, как он планировал в своих розовых мечтах. Но тоже, в общем-то, неплохо. Потому что Фрейзер и Том носились вокруг Его несчастной Светлости половину гребаной ночи, подставляя тазики, растирая ему спину, обтирая рот и вспухшее лицо влажным полотенцем и уговаривая попить еще водички. А он готов был всех покрошить своим армейским палашом в капусту, если бы не был так измотан.  
Надо же! Фрейзеру, хвала Господу, хватило ума выглядеть виновато. Он безропотно выполнял все обязанности по уходу за страждущим и молча сносил негодующие взгляды сокрушенного Тома. Потом все же, Грей смутно помнил, шотландец взвалил его на плечо и перенес наверх, в спальню, где хлопотливая возня вокруг полумертвого тела некоторое время продолжилась, пока сознание спасительно не оставило измученного пациента.

**3.14. «ЧУДЕСНОЕ» ПРОБУЖДЕНИЕ**

***

КАКОЙ-ТО НАВЯЗЧИВЫЙ, РЕЗКИЙ звук, накатывая волнами, вибрировал в его мозгу, отдаваясь по всему телу изводящим тошнотным ломатьём. ОООО... Грей всего несколько раз в своей жизни просыпался после глубокой попойки и, положа руку на сердце, не хотел такого никому. Даже своим худшим врагам. Даже Джейми Фрейзеру, пусть он будет счастлив.  
Ощущая себя так, будто его вывернули наизнанку после того, как долго и весьма настоятельно крутили на французской карусели, он пошевелил разбухшей головой. В висках резануло. Он застонал.  
Он чувствовал: повсюду навязчиво пахло рвотой и миазмами болезненного пота, что совсем не добавляло его желудку успокоения. На всякий случай он подавил, сглотнув, тошнотворный порыв и ощутил, как его спекшийся рот и вялое тело жаждет хотя бы маленького глотка воды. Такой освежающей и прозрачной... Акх... Хоть бы одна сволочь догадалась его напоить...  
«Надо как-то дотянуться до колокольчика и позвать Тома», – пришла в его пусто гудящую голову спасительная мысль.  
Он с трудом продрал опухшие веки и тут же увидел одну из сволочей, которая, не слишком комфортно примостившись в кресле, запрокинула на спинку кудлатую рыжую голову и, расположив ноги в грязных башмаках прямо на его кровати, вовсю храпела открытым ртом. Так вот откуда этот мерзкий, гадостно терзавший его мозги и тело, звук! Он с беспомощной ненавистью уставился на Фрейзера.  
На столике рядом стоял полупустой стакан. С водой. Так. Только спокойствие. Просто надо протянуть руку. Он приподнял кисть и с сомнением посмотрел на свои трясущиеся в невероятной слабости пальцы. Ничего. Он справится. И не с таким удавалось сладить. Главное, шевелиться как можно меньше. Иначе...  
Стакан, звякнув, покатился по полу, разбрызгивая вожделенную жидкость, и Джейми, ошалело таращась, распахнул глаза.  
– А? Что?  
– П-прости... – выдохнул Джон почти беззвучно: голос был еще слишком слаб.  
Некоторое время Фрейзер тупо пялился на него, осознавая свое местопребывание, потом выдохнул и крепко растер лицо ладонями.  
– Черт! Сколько время? – рявкнул он, подобно залпу тысячи пушек – Грей болезненно сморщился – и несколько испуганно уставился в окно, задернутое плотными шторами.  
– Время?.. Тебе зачем?  
– Вообще-то я конюх, Джон. Ну, это так, к слову. И у меня обязанности... в поместье.  
Он поднял подкатившийся под его ноги стакан, налил воды и выпил большими глотками. Потом еще один...  
Джон завистливо смотрел, как дергается кадык в его мощном горле, и потрогал распухшим языком небо, сухое и шершавое, почти физически ощущая, как та же вода вожделенно течет в его стиснутое горло, освежая такой липкий сейчас, дурно пахнущий рот. Он снова сглотнул, вдруг усомнившись, что его взбунтовавшийся организм удержит это вливание.  
Джейми подошел к окну и отдернул штору.  
– Черт, – опять выругался он, поскольку солнце вовсю полыхнуло в надраенные Томом стекла.  
– Там... у меня в кармане... должны быть часы.  
Фрейзер, глянув на него рассеянным взором, взял его форменный жилет и, пошарив по карманам, извлек золотые часы, подаренные Грею недавно, за доблестную службу. Потом открыл.  
Взгляд его, до тех пор хранивший некоторую надежду, совсем помрачнел.  
– Семь. Без десяти. Пока доеду... Ну, все, храни меня Господь...  
Он постоял немного в прострации, видимо, соображая, как быть, потом явно расслабился и взглянул на Джона уже более заинтересованно.  
– Ты как себя чувствуешь, Ваша Светлость. Может водички тебе?  
Он смочил полотенце и, отжав его одним своим внушительным кулаком, участливо поместил ткань на свинцово-каменную голову страдальца, распластанную по подушке.  
– Да... пожалуй, – Джон облизал губы. – Хотя... я не совсем уверен.  
– Может, виски?  
– Джейми, пожалуйста! – Грей с трудом подавил рвотный позыв. Снова.  
– Ладно... ладно... но сразу бы поздоровел. А так... только к вечеру, возможно, оклемаешься, – он явно был в курсе процесса.  
– Благодарю. Просто... воды... пожалуйста.  
Джейми наполнил стакан вожделенной водой и, ласково усмехаясь, протянул Грею.  
– Сам? Или помочь.  
– Я справлюсь, – Грей приподнялся на дрожащем локте и, взяв стакан трясущейся рукой, залпом выпил, не ощущая никакого вкуса, потом выдохнул. – Ещё.  
Второй стакан он уже пил размеренно, смакуя каждый глоток и чувствуя, как смывается из его рта кисловатый привкус рвоты. Господь. Надо как-то встать и умыться. Он отдал стакан и, уронив голову на подушку, снова натянул на лоб прохладное полотенце. Стало полегче.  
– Надо попросить Тома заварить ивовой коры и фенхеля, – Фрейзер озабоченно смотрел на его красное отекшее лицо, – говорят, хорошо помогает. А еще, может, рассолу.  
Джон закрыл глаза.  
– Джон... если ты не против, мне надо идти, дружище. Вы с Томом как-нибудь справитесь тут, ага?  
– Ты... опаздываешь?..  
– Н-нда... Уже опоздал.  
– И что... теперь будет?  
– Ну... не знаю, это как повезет. Может и не заметят, – Джейми с сомнением покачал головой, – а может...  
– Что?  
– Ну… совру чего-нибудь, полагаю. Хотя... конечно, с мистером Бредменом такое вряд ли прокатит, – Джейми озадаченно почесал в затылке. – Только если с Беном, главным конюхом. Но и то, может нажаловаться.  
– Это все из-за меня. Прости...  
– Из-за меня, на самом-то деле. Это ты меня прости, вел себя, как полный придурок. Расстроил тебя вчера. Вон чем все закончилось, – Джейми кивнул на обессиленное тело друга. – Ничего, я разберусь со всем, ты не беспокойся.  
– Тебе сильно влетит?  
– Да, ладно, не бери в голову, получу четыре удара хлыстом и, думаю, все на этом.  
– ЧТО?  
Джейми от души зевнул, потянулся и зябко передернул плечами:  
– Ну, такой тариф. За опоздание. Три или четыре хлыста по заднице. И за другие мелкие провинности. Например, что не дочистил стойла вчера... Но это если заметят. Хотя, поверь, – Фрейзер откровенно покривился и, быстро заплетя косу, стянул ее лентой, – все лучше, чем когда этот невообразимый зануда читает тебе нотации, какая же ты... – он уныло загундосил, мастерски передразнивая управляющего, – беспримерная сволочь, и тюрьма по тебе, шотландская образина, плачет. Или... когда грозит добрая порция розог...  
– Розог? – заплывшие глаза Джона еще больше расширились.  
– Да. Но это уже крайне редко. За особые заслуги. А так – нагнулся и получил. Всего и делов-то. Даже штаны не заставляет снимать, – Джейми беспечно усмехнулся. – Почешешь потом пару дней зад и, в следующий раз, ОЧЕНЬ постараешься не проштрафиться. Через задницу, знаешь ли, всё весьма доходчиво действует, если ты в курсе.  
Грей, не обращая внимания на приступ дурноты и резкий прострел в висках, приподнялся на локтях, не сводя с Джейми ошеломленного взгляда.  
– И часто ты получаешь?  
– Нет. Сейчас очень редко. Вернее, давно уже не получал. Я ж не дурак какой-то подставляться. А сначала довольно часто случалось, пока не усек все правила.  
– И розги? Получал?  
– Н-нда... было как-то... Один раз всего, правда.  
– За что?  
– Ну... кажется... за то... что забыл подтянуть подпругу. Случайно. И... лошадь сбросила младшую мисс Дансени, – Фрейзер как-то подозрительно самодовольно хмыкнул. – Прямо в самую грязь.  
Грей посмотрел на него с сомнением и потянул ноздрями, усмехнувшись.  
– Джаниву? Эту маленькую избалованную стервозину?  
– Да. Был какой-то прием в доме, и зрителей было достаточно... Что ж, народ над ней от души похихикал. Пороть ее, видимо, не кому, эту вредину – достала уже всех до печенок. Так что... пришлось расплачиваться за удовольствие лицезреть ее носом в луже.  
– Я очень сожалею, Джейми.  
– Ничего. Всыпали немного, всего лишь дюжину, хотя так, от души... – Джейми слегка поморщился. – Зато и она чуток присмирела, меньше стала дерзить. Особенно со мной. Соблюдает... гхмм... нейтралитет.  
– Все равно, тебя не должны были подвергать здесь такому наказанию.  
– Но это же часть искупления, – он испытывающе посмотрел на Грея, – разве нет?  
– Нет. Ты на особом положении. И я поговорю с управляющим. Обо всех наложенных на тебя взысканиях они должны... докладывать мне и решать это дело со мной.  
– Акх. Вот незадача, – Джейми презрительно дернул верхней губой, – а я и не знал... Да и, вообще-то, тебя здесь частенько не бывает, Джон. А управляющий, надо сказать, особо тщательно за мной присматривает. Разрази гром его въедливую душу... Отчего-то я ему вдруг приглянулся.  
– Джейми, прости, я не подумал об этом сразу. Вернее, я не предполагал, что здесь так могут обходиться со... слугами.  
– Хмм... Со слугами часто так обходятся, Ваша Светлость, что в Англии, что в Шотландии, – синий насмешливый взгляд его слегка посуровел. – Как-то же надо их вышколить. Так что все нормально, я не в претензиях.  
Но еле заметная горечь в его голосе заставила Джона похолодеть, а потом его буквально обожгла волна дурноты от внезапного осознания того, что Фрейзер находится сейчас в таком сомнительном и зависимом положении.  
– Я что-нибудь придумаю, Джейми, обещаю, – Джон опять устало опустил голову на подушку.  
– Ладно, забыли.  
– Останься сегодня. Я напишу записку мистеру Бредмену, и отправлю с ней Тома. Скажу, что решил поохотиться и распорядился тебе сопровождать меня, а потом у меня внезапно... хмм... наступило несварение.  
– Несварение... Ну что ж, полагаю, ты почти не соврешь.  
– Да уж... А ты, как добросовестный... помощник, любезно остался за мной ухаживать и приедешь, как только мне станет лучше. Надеюсь, тебя, наоборот, только похвалят после такого сообщения.  
– Что ж, идея неплохая, признаю.  
– Кстати, и миссис Дансени надо написать. А то я вчера, как приехал, только успел их поприветствовать и сразу... к тебе. Вот дуралей, да? Завтра приезжает Исабель со всем кортежем, и мы устраиваем через пару дней прием в честь приезда. Так что... у нас с тобой есть еще время... до завтра.  
– Ладно. Но только если ты пообещаешь мне встать и немного позавтракать. Совсем немного, дружище, – поспешно проговорил Джейми, заметив, как позеленело в конвульсиях лицо Джона. – Может быть, жирненькой свиной требухи или рыбных котлет? Ладно, ладно... все молчу. А может пудинг? Давай пудинг? Ты же не откажешься от пары ложек холодного сладкого пудинга? А, Джон? Эй, погоди, стой! Терпи! Я тазик принесу. Джон! Эх... Ну, хотя бы не на кровать... Ладно, пусть это будет просто чай с ивовой корой. Что? Тоже нет? Какой же ты привередливый, Джон! Надеюсь, ты не собираешься пугать бедную посуду до самого завтра? А то я пойду тогда, лучше сдамся мистеру Бредмену. Все интересней, чем смотреть, как ты корчишься здесь в предсмертных судорогах. Как думаешь, тебе горшок не пора подать? Акх! Понятно, тогда я лучше Тома позову.  
Джейми ловко увернулся от очередной подушки и со злорадственным смехом выскочил за дверь.  
– Жду тебя внизу, англичанин! – весело донеслось до обессиленного Джона с лестницы.  
– Пошел ты к черту, рыжий засранец! – и Грей, изнемогая, снова судорожно склонился над тазом.

**3.15. ВОЗРОЖДЕНИЕ К ЖИЗНИ**

***

ЗАКУСИВ ТРАВИНКУ СВОИМ большим чувственным ртом, Джейми мягко улыбался, с откровенным удовольствием рассматривая близкое, такое изыскано филигранное в мягких отсветах заходящего солнца тело англичанина. Они лежали вместе и, вольготно растянувшись на горячих досках мостков, отдыхали после очередного бурного плескания и ожесточенных заплывов наперегонки. На стороне Джейми были недюжая сила и вынужденное воздержание от лишних возлияний, а на стороне Грея – относительная молодость и опыт армейских заплывов, но оба они сегодня, по вполне понятным причинам, были не в своей лучшей форме.  
Отдав последние силы на водные баталии, Грей расслабленно дремал, чуть раскинувшись и согнув одну ногу в колене. Лицо его выглядело спокойным и безмятежным. Капельки воды, поблескивающие на сливочной коже, удивительно ровной и шелковистой, казалось, отражали тысячу маленьких сияющих копий невозмутимого светила, которое постепенно спускалось к закату там, за спиной Фрейзера.  
От прохладной кожи англичанина исходил дурманящий запах тела, напитанного свежей водой, водорослями и жарким солнцем: Джейми, очутившись в воде, первым делом ухватил лорда Джона за плечо и хорошенько оттер его – и себя заодно – от ночных мытарств, попросту зачерпывая пригоршней со дна серебристый пахучий ил. Грей сначала возмущенно подвывал и уворачивался от его интенсивного усердия, а потом смиренно затих и, кряхтя, мужественно терпел заботливый напор шотландца. Но внезапно, улучив момент, мстительно дернул его в глубину и, пока Фрейзер ошалело отплевывался, затопил его мощными фонтанами брызг.  
Лежа рядом теперь, Джейми склонился к его плечу и потянул ноздрями, наслаждаясь этим терпким, будоражащим плоть запахом. Потом тихонько поцеловал гладкую кожу. Грей, не открывая глаз, улыбнулся, и Джейми потянулся к его доверчиво открытой промежности, проводя теплой загрубелой ладонью от колена и выше, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как явственнее забилась синяя жилка во ключичной впадине, а сонное дыхание Джона участилось. Сильные бедра напряглись, двинувшись навстречу, и бархатистая плоть под ласковой рукой шотландца налилась живительными силами, которые говорили о том, что Грею явно стало лучше. Несравнимо лучше.  
Хотя утром умирающий осилил только миску куриного бульона с сухариками, к ланчу бедолага уже вполне смог подняться с постели, и, благодаря стараниям Тома, прикончил основательную порцию его фирменного, свежеиспеченного пирога с куропаткой, поджаристого и пышного, запивая ее крепким чаем.  
Сам Джейми с утра, от нечего делать, сначала внимательно осмотрел дом, показавшийся ему, что греха таить, верхом совершенства для обиталища знатного холостяка. Он и сам бы обустроил все подобным образом, если бы кто-нибудь спросил его мнения. Потом он с наслаждением вечно голодающего подъедал всякие, оставшиеся от неудавшегося вечера вкусности, которые только и успевал обрадованно подсовывать ему камердинер: не пропадать же добру! И, отдавая полную дань своему неожиданному отпуску, с чистой совестью отсыпался полдня в своей личной, неожиданно обретенной кровати, поскольку, как просветил его услужливый Том, на втором этаже было три спальни: самого Грея, мистера Фрейзера, если же он вдруг соблаговолит здесь ночевать, и третья – для случайных гостей лорда Джона. Он не стал уточнять список этих самых гостей, а Джейми, понятно, не стал спрашивать, хотя настроение его слегка испортилось.  
Таинственная дверь на первом этаже слева от камина вела в кабинет Грея. Джейми не собирался заходить туда без хозяина, но, приоткрыв ее, увидел еще один огромный шкаф с книгами. Много книг. Они роскошно поблескивали с полок золотыми тиснениями. Фрейзер мысленно потер руки в радостном предвкушении.  
Сам Том спал в комнате для прислуги, в пристройке возле кухни, вход в которую находился справа. Джон привез камердинера из Лондона – присматривать за этим местом, поэтому, понятно, прислуга в доме была только одна – верный и заботливый парень, который не обращал особого внимания на странные пристрастия своего хозяина и его гостей, потому как был предан ему всей душой.  
Конечно, правила приличия нужно было соблюдать: даже при таком лояльно настроенном слуге, не стоило злоупотреблять его терпимостью, поэтому после ланча они отослали Тома с поручениями, а так же за продуктами в главный дом, с наставлением, по возможности, не появляться до самого вечера. А сами, сытые и умиротворенные пошли купаться нагишом в темных прозрачных водах озера, каменистое дно которого с вкраплениями ила было видно вглубь на несколько футов даже сквозь толщу воды.  
Они не могли рисковать, занимаясь любовью на открытом пространстве – поскольку и в таком уединенном месте не исключались случайные свидетели, поэтому, почувствовав недвусмысленный отклик плоти под своей рукой, Джейми молча кивнул на беседку. Потом он поднялся во весь свой огромный рост и направился к этому, закрытому от посторонних глаз павильону, сплошь увитому плетями дикого винограда.  
Джон, повернув голову, с томлением любовался тем, как, подчеркивая его вызывающую, звериную грацию, перекатываются литые мышцы под вызолоченной солнцем смуглой кожей, покрытой густым пушком выбеленных волосков. Скользнул жадным взглядом ниже, по точеным щиколоткам, опирающимся упруго на высокий, безупречный свод стопы, прочно перетекающими в мускулистые икры, напоминающие ему маленькие орудийные ядра, на дерзкие ягодицы так совершенно завершающие стройные бедра Фрейзера, которые были почти не тронуты загаром, в отличие от сильного, жестоко шрамированного торса. «Как можно было испортить такую красоту?» – привычно екнула покаянная мысль.  
Он рад был бы забыть, что сам приложил к этому руку, но, к сожалению, напоминание теперь всегда перед глазами и каждый раз заставляет его чувствовать легкий жгучий укол в глубине обеспокоенного сердца.  
Хотя Джон отдавал себе отчет, что Фрейзер пошел на это сам. Это была полностью его инициатива. Зачем? Грей предполагал, что помимо всего прочего, это было испытание. Что-то вроде ритуальной порки спартанцев во время их инициации, жестокая тренировка стойкости, которую непостижимый шотландец, будь он неладен, назначил себе сам. А он, Джон Грей, оказался просто невольным исполнителем его самолюбивых планов.  
С печальной усмешкой мотнув головой, он тоже легко поднялся и, последовав за Фрейзером в беседку, остановился на пороге, завороженный открывшейся картиной. Джейми стоял на коленях, к нему спиной, и, широко расставив ноги, опирался локтями на скамью. Он не глядел на Джона и, даже, слегка склонил голову, предпочитая дать ему возможность самому разобраться, что следует делать сейчас...  
Грей глотнул и жадно потянул ноздрями воздух, пытаясь справиться с захлестнувшими его эмоциями, потом подошел и тоже опустился на колени меж разведенных ног шотландца. Чувствуя голым животом и грудью живое, восхитительное тепло его плоти, он осторожно отвел с его шеи тяжелые влажные волосы и медленно поцеловал каждый дюйм могучего плеча, пахнущего так томительно, что закружилась голова. После, обхватив крепкий торс, прижался к нему всем телом и, отыскав пальцами затвердевшие соски, мягко сжал, подкручивая, ощутив всем своим смятенным существом, как жаркая волна пошла по телу Фрейзера, заставляя его со стоном выгнуться и вцепиться в край скамьи так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.  
Мучительная нега захлестнула и его самого, и он уже не мог точно сказать, где заканчивается реальность и начинается пленительное волшебство самых смелых его фантазий. А налетевший вдруг внезапный ветерок вместе с шуршащими листьями ласково выводили немудреную мелодию, вторя движениям двух сплетенных в трепетной истоме тел, сокрытых столь доверительно под их заветной сенью.

**3.16. ВЕЩЕЕ СНОВИДЕНИЕ**

***

В АМУНИЧНИКЕ СТИВЕН РАЗМЕРЕННО ЖУЧИЛ тонкими хворостинами одного из новых помощников – худосочного парнишку лет четырнадцати. Тот сдержано елозил бедрами по лавке, всхлипывая тихонько в такт ударам, и жалостливо просил прощения. Но старый конюх и так не слишком усердствовал – подрагивающие ягодицы виновного постепенно и аккуратно наливались густо-малиновым, но особых повреждений не было.  
Джейми молча кивнул весьма занятóму напарнику и повел своего коня в стойло – расседлывать.  
Он был взвинчен на самом деле: его обязали сегодня сопровождать многочисленных гостей Дансени на выезде. Радушная хозяйка устроила пикник, желая показать приезжим окрестности поместья, которые были, надо отдать должное, действительно великолепны. Сверкающее голубое озеро в низине между изумрудными лесистыми холмами растеклось по обширной солнечной долине. Если проехать немного дальше, через деревню, по вьющейся дороге можно увидеть на горизонте горные вершины. Сердце от этого зрелища у Джейми всегда тоскливо щемило. Пейзаж напоминал его родной Хайленд. Правда, в отличие от Озерного Края, суровый и неприветливый для чужака. А здесь наполненные теплом, солнцем и влажным луговым воздухом просторы, окруженные высокими живописными холмами и перелесками: выезжая из поместья, он всегда вздыхал полной грудью и невольно любовался их бескрайним величием.  
Но сейчас Джейми не замечал этого. Он, охваченный глухим бешенством, боялся поднять глаза, чтобы не увидеть, как Джон, блистая своей лучезарной улыбкой, одаривает изысканно разодетых дам комплиментами и целует их в напомаженные ручки. А счастливая Исабель краснеет и томно хихикает, когда Его Светлость, заговорщицки склоняясь ближе, нашептывает ей что-то на ушко.  
Иногда, ненароком поднимая глаза, Джейми замечал легкую насмешку – или ему, распаленному ревностью, так казалось – в пренебрежительном взгляде Грея, который равнодушно скользил по его, Фрейзера, мрачному лицу, украшенному до предела набрякшими желваками. Но, понятно, что ему было за дело до какого-то там грязного конюха, когда он купался во всеобщем внимании своего блистательного общества. И Фрейзер, сжимая поводья так отчаянно, что лошадь под ним начинала подгарцовывать, чувствовал, что просто готов, спаси Господи его душу, удавить сейчас этого бессердечного наглого высокомерного циничного ублюдка.  
Он расседлал Буффало и, притащив седло в амуничник, где старик все еще обстоятельно надраивал задницу повизгивающему юнцу, зыркнул на них свирепо.  
– Стивен, давай сворачивайся, пусть идет, помогает. Там еще десяток нужно расседлать да почистить. Гости эти, будь они неладны...  
– Ладно, балбесина, иди, работай, после договорим... И смотри у меня! Если что – разговор будет суровый, – старик беззлобно погрозил зажатой в кулаке розгой.  
Мальчишка радостно поддернул штаны и, швыркнув наплаканным носом, стремглав выскочил за двери, чтоб привести следующую лошадь.  
– Чего случилось-то? – Фрейзер проводил взглядом заметно воодушевленного внушением мальчугана.  
– Да ничего так-то особо, – хмыкнул Стивен, рачительно всовывая недоиспользованные прутья обратно, в бадью с рассолом. – То одно, то другое... Розарике вон не тот корм задал с ее-то зубами... И вода для пития слишком холодная была, прямо из колодца. Хорошо, что я вовремя заметил. Да и вообще... лоботрясничает много последнее время, вот и решил поучить бездельника маленько, по-отцовски, пока каких дел не напортачил. Пусть лучше так, чем когда натворит бед, а нам потом расхлебывай. Поздно тогда будет, – рассудительно добавил он. – Не ровен час, достанется ему плетей от Бена. Да и нам заодно, что плохо приглядывали.  
Джейми согласно кивнул, прилаживая седло на стойку.  
– Как все прошло? – Стивен неторопливо снял со стены пару щеток, достал из ящика ветошь, разыскал на полке нужный скребок.  
– Да, вроде без происшествий. Вот только Гном чуть захромал, бедолага, когда этот виконт толстопузый его придавил. Даром, что коняга крепкий, как буйвол. Намекал я этому ублюдку, что хорошо бы в коляску сесть, да где там... Надо же своей раскормленной задницей в седле покрасоваться перед всеми этими мадамами. Ну, я глянул, вроде ничего страшного, хотя, может, придется перековать. Да у Берты, похоже, натертость под подпругой. Мазь надо сделать. Кто ее чистил вчера? Этот паразит малолетний? Эй, Лу, ну куда ты сразу двух коней потащил-то? Давай по одному, приятель.  
Мальчишка испуганно вскинулся и, зыркнув на него, попятился, не зная, как теперь быть. Двух громоздких животных в узком проходе развернуть было невозможно.  
– Я... я... сэр... – растерянно заквакал он.  
– Давай, я подержу, погоди. Отведи сначала одну. Расседлай, да оботри – негоже, если она остынет. Потом эту заберешь, – Джейми закинул поводья на коновязь у входа и, переглянувшись со Стивеном, с пониманием мотнул головой: тот еще дуралей.  
Потом подошел к пареньку, усердно натирающему подуставшую лошадь, и глянул внимательно.  
– Все хорошо, малец. Учти, спину под седлом и живот нужно протереть и прочистить как следует. Чтобы натертостей не было. Вот так, молодец. Отнеси сейчас седло в амуничник, положи в определенное место, там все помечено. Это – Снежная Долина. Ясно? А потом веди в стойло другую. Эти две – твои. И смотри, чтоб сияли. Ты понял? Потом задашь им овса. И воды, не забудь, налей. Теплой. А я пошел с другими разбираться.  
– Хорошо, сэр. Как скажете, сэр.  
Джейми хмыкнул и ободряюще взъерошил вихры излишне старательного теперь парнишки, из под которых блестел опасливый взгляд серых глаз, все еще немого рассеянных и припухших, похлопал дружелюбно по его костлявому плечу:  
– Если нужно что, Лу, позовешь, ага. Я буду на улице.  
– Хорошо, сэр. Спасибо, сэр.  
– Да, ты уж постарайся, приятель, будь так добр, чтобы Стивена нашего больше не расстраивать. А то он всыплет нам обоим.  
В ответ на оторопевший взгляд паренька, он заговорщицки подмигнул ему двумя лукавыми глазами и, усмехаясь, вышел во двор.  
Беда с этими малолетними недокормышами – Джейми вздохнул – которых родители отдают в работники, потому что не в силах больше их содержать. Ему и самому было поначалу крайне неуютно в здешних, новых для него условиях обитания, что уж говорить об этих неоперившихся молокососах, которых каждый норовит турнуть побольнее. Он вспомнил свое, почитай, в этом же самом возрасте, пребывание у дорогих дядюшек. Джейми коряво усмехнулся: спуску они ему, право слово, не давали. Кроме того, Лу от своего боязливого старания мог сотворить больше оплошностей, чем от бездарного головотяпства. Надо будет за ним, и правда, присмотреть. Как бы, действительно, до беды дело не дошло.  
Он взялся чистить лошадей – одну за другой, доводя отработанными размашистыми движениями шкуру животных до приятного маслянистого глянца, потом, вместе со Стивеном, завели их в стойла и задали корм. В общем, закончили они уже почти что к полуночи. Окончательно измотанный тяжелым днем, он упал как убитый на свой соломенный матрац на сеновале и мгновенно заснул.  
Ему снился странный сон, будто он, провинившийся, стоит перед суровым отцом и с тоскливым ужасом понимает, что сейчас последует закономерное и неотвратимое приказание идти к забору. Он оглядывается по сторонам, и почему-то его совсем не смущает, что вокруг столпились люди, много людей. Удивления нет тоже, будто дело совсем обычное – так и должно быть. Он видит дядюшку Дугала и Муртага, которые сокрушенно качают головами, а рядом с ними, почему-то вдруг, строгая матушка Хильдегард. Сестра Дженни с малышом Джейми на руках и кузен Джаред Фрейзер смотрят на него сочувственно, он понимает это, и совсем уже непонятный здесь граф Сен-Жермен грустно теребит изысканный платок.  
Отвратительно толстый лорд Джон стоит надменно, в окружении множества каких-то давно забытых вельмож французского королевского двора, но отчего-то под ручку с Джанивой Дансени, которая загадочно улыбается и посылает воздушные поцелуи ему, испуганному маленькому Джейми, которого Брайн, сердито распекая, обидно называет сейчас Алекс. И от этого ему, на самом деле, еще мучительнее, чем от ожидания предстоящей порки. Он пытается сказать отцу, что его зовут Джейми, но тот не слушает и продолжает упорно называть его мистером Алексом Маккензи.  
Джейми вдруг с отчаянием понимает, что отец хочет дать ему понять: он настолько провинился и теперь никак не может быть Фрейзером, его сыном. В обреченности безвозвратной потери ему хочется рыдать и умолять о прощении, только бы не этот отчужденно презрительный тон отца и ледяное ощущение своей полной никчемности.  
И тут он, с неожиданным трепетом чувствует, что среди этого осуждающего собрания есть туманный образ, смутный, тревожащий его и вызывающий особый, сладостный стыд от всего происходящего с ним, и он вдруг осознает, что это Сама Клэр. Она присутствует, но ее нет здесь, – понимает он с тоскливым горем и с каким-то внезапным облегчением.  
Потому что все они, эти люди, внимательно смотрят на него с укоризной и молча ждут его унижения. Он знает, что сейчас ему будет очень больно и, еще больше – стыдно, но почему-то это не слишком пугает его, а, наоборот, вызывает странную истому внизу живота.  
И тогда отец вдруг наклоняется к нему и шепчет в самое ухо с жарким придыханием:  
– Ты отвратительный, гадкий мальчишка, Джейми-сынок. Ты должен попросить меня, чтобы я высек тебя как следует.  
И шепот этот заполоняет все его существо стылым ужасом и вместе с тем вызывает неукротимый сладостный спазм внизу живота такой, будто в голове его взрываются тысячи-тысячи солнц. Он поднимает голову и уже знает, что увидит Черного Джека Рендолла. Его холодную бесстрастную фигуру в красном полковничьем мундире и с гибким хлыстом в суровой руке, которым он методично и звонко хлопает по сапогу, заставляя внутренности Джейми сладостно сжиматься снова и снова в ритм хлестким опасным ударам.  
– Ты забыл про меня, Джейми, мой прекрасный, и за это будешь наказан. Иди же к забору!  
– Папочка, прошу тебя, не надо! – исступленно рыдает Джейми в страхе и озирается, с надеждой, что кто-нибудь поможет ему, спасет, предотвратит весь этот кошмар. Но вокруг никого нет, он с отчетливой безысходностью понимает это. Никого. Только сухая, выжженная пустыня, обволакивает жаром его одинокое дрожащее существо.  
– Здесь только ты и я, Джейми, мой прекрасный мальчик. Так и должно быть, разве нет? Отдайся же мне, наконец! Освободи свое тело! Ты мой, Джейми, поверь. Куда бы ты ни пытался сбежать, ты все же вернешься ко мне, я знаю. Потому что ТЫ ТОЛЬКО МОЙ!  
– НЕ-Е-ЕТ! – надсадно закричал он и проснулся, обливаясь тошнотворным потом и постепенно осознавая, что зачем-то укрыт плотным одеялом с головой.  
Он с горьким смятением ощутил, что все еще витает в ярких реалиях прошедшего сна, и его тело, переливаясь в судорожном трепете, заставляет яйца невыносимо пульсировать, а член тягостно ломится от желания. Откинув грубый покров одеяла, он в изнеможении лежал, вспоминая гиблый муторный сон до мелочей, и шарил невидимым взором по балкам крыши, пытаясь хоть как-то прийти в себя. Но сон не отпускал, с каждым мгновением затягивая все дальше в свою магическую нереальность, ставшую вдруг непостижимым образом бесконечно желанной. Ошалевшее тело мучительно требовало разрядки, и он поспешно сполз с сеновала, укрывшись в амуничнике, чтобы не волновать ни животных, ни людей.  
Скамья, на которой Стивен давеча порол парнишку, сейчас стояла в сторонке, у стены, и Джейми с великим потрясением ощутил, как при этом воспоминании дыхание его вовсе сбилось, а колени ослабли, усилив сладостную резь внизу живота.  
ЧТО?! КАК ТАКОЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ? ПОЧЕМУ ЕГО ЭТО... ВОЗБУЖДАЕТ?  
Схватившись за член, он сел на лавку, провел ладонью по ее темной, наполированной многими телами доске, посмотрел на опасный пучок, в предрассветных сумерках грозно торчащий из ведра, и сглотнул, закрывая глаза.  
Он вдруг понял, что сам хотел этого... Да. Хотел этого именно сейчас: лежать здесь, на этой лавке, вместо паренька Лу, в бесправной покорности, в абсолютном постыдном подчинении, и ощущать свирепую резь в ягодицах от розог, впечатываемых нещадной рукой в его оголенный зад.  
Руки задрожали. «ААА! Господь Всемогущий! Что с ним не так?» Эта мысль мелькнула и пронеслась вместе с тысячами других, пока он, вцепившись в изнемогающий член, судорожно довел его до разрядки и, с громким выдохом, бессильно повалился боком на широкую разлапистую скамью.

**3.17. СВЕТСКОЕ ВРЕМЯПРОВОЖДЕНИЕ**

***

– ДЖЕЙМИ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ПОТЕРПИ ЕЩЕ немного, прошу тебя. Ты же понимаешь, все это для того, чтобы мы были вместе. Через неделю свадьба, потом мы с Исабель уедем в Париж, в свадебное путешествие. И я... я постараюсь не затягивать, насколько это возможно. А потом я вернусь сюда с ней или без нее, и буду жить здесь на правах хозяина, совершенно обоснованно. И тогда нам никто не помешает встречаться, клянусь. Просто дай мне немного времени.  
– Что ж, план отличный, Ваша Светлость. Только один маленький момент упустили.  
– Что? И какой же?  
– Спросить моего мнения.  
– А ты разве против? – Джон испуганно уставился на шотландца. – Ты же вроде…  
– Полагаю, да. Кое в каких пунктах, которые, на самом деле, ставят всю вашу великолепную затею под вопрос.  
Взгляд Джона похолодел.  
– Слушаю вас, мистер Фрейзер.  
– Вас не смущает, что если вы прибудете сюда в качестве хозяина, кем я буду для вас, в таком случае? Я и так слишком зависим сейчас, но хотя бы не в статусе вашего личного раба. Или, может быть… шлюхи?  
– Бог ты мой, Джейми! Что ты такое говоришь? – глухо пробормотал Джон, пытаясь проглотить спазм в горле.  
– Правду, Джон. Я вижу, вам она не приходила в голову.  
– Н-нет. Хотя… может, ты и прав, – он с трудом перевел стиснутое дыхание. – Формально это так.  
Он понимал, про что говорил шотландец... и сердце его сжалось от острого стыда за это, совсем недавнее событие.  
Третьего дня после обеда, пока дамы, во главе с миссис Дансени, занимались своими скучными разговорами о рукоделии, воспитании отпрысков, новом сорте розалий и еще Бог знает о чем, они, вместе с прибывшими на свадьбу старыми и новыми приятелями, вышли на террасу, чтобы выкурить свои вечерние сигары и пропустить по стаканчику бренди за праздной мужской болтовней об охоте, политике, прелестях женщин и, прости Господи, горячих столичных сплетнях, который привез, приехавший буквально утром, Гарри Дрифтер, известный салонный завсегдатай.  
– Вы представляете господа, эта мадам Полетт такая душка, я сразу влюбился право. А что у нее за голосок! Что у твоей кошечки: муррр, муррр, муррр... не будете ли вы столь любезны месье Гарри... муррр... муррр... показать мне Лондон... Сразу видно, что прямо из Парижу, такой лоск, такие манеры. Говорят, она была... только прошу вас, господа... любовницей самого министра финансов короля Луи.  
– Господи, этого старикана?  
– Ну, а что вы хотите, друзья, зато... – Гарри заговорщицки понизил голос, – теперь у нее брильянтов, как у моей бабушки герцогини!  
– О, Гарри, ты, наконец-то, вытащил счастливый билет? – это Рональд Бреш, одиннадцатый граф Суррей, ехидно оскалился.  
Все вдоволь посмеялись над беднягой Дрифтером, который являлся как бы ни четвертым отпрыском всего лишь третьего сына герцога, соответственно, без всяких прав на шикарное наследство и титул своего родовитого деда. Но, впрочем, он совершенно не обижался на колкие подтрунивания честной компании. Вернее, он к ним привык.  
– Вы еще увидите, господа, я куплю чин майора. И это случится совсем скоро.  
– Что ж, дружище, надеюсь, после пары таких субреток, твоя карьера пойдет в гору, – толстый виконт Норфолк, похохатывая, снисходительно похлопал его по плечу и налил себе еще бренди.  
– Ха! Вы мне просто завидуете, интриганы. Вот увидите, я еще буду сидеть в парламенте, а мой чертов папаша пожалеет, что лишил меня наследства.  
– Твой папаша торгует кожами, как какой-нибудь грязный буржуа, Гарри, так что вряд ли ты попадешь в парламент. Разве что случится большое чудо.  
– Господа, господа… не надо ссориться. Не будем портить такой замечательный вечер. Тем более, наслаждаться этаким беззаботным спокойствием нашему дружище Джону осталось не так уж долго.  
– Вы думаете, все так плохо? – добродушный майор Гриффилд стряхнул пепел прямо на ковер, – Его невеста, леди Исабель, прелестна и, вроде как, не обижена умом.  
– Ну… женщины, по определению, существа непредсказуемые, никогда не знаешь, что делать в такой ситуации – завидовать или сочувствовать… – троюродный кузен леди Дансени, Винс, слегка скривился, видимо, своим мыслям, – Все-таки, я бы повременил расставаться со своей свободой. Тем более, я слышал, наш бравый Джон, с блеском выполнил очередное опасное задание, и его-то карьера уж точно скоро наладится.  
– Предлагаю все же выпить за лорда Джона, господа, – рыжеватый подполковник Генри Ларкинз мягкой холеной рукой приподнял бокал с выпивкой, и фамильный перстень с аметистом резко сверкнул в лучах красноватого солнца, спускающегося к горизонту. – За его настоящий и будущий успех! И за счастливый брак!  
Джон вежливо скалился приклеенной на всякий случай дежурной улыбкой, краем уха слушая весь этот светский бред и усиленно размышляя над тем, как бы ему выкроить время – хотя бы полдня – для встречи с Джейми в их охотничьем домике. Он замечал с тревогой, что Фрейзер последнее время сам не свой, выглядит хмуро и удрученно, и понимал, что это, отчасти, вызвано его, Грея, вынужденным общением с этими утомительными породистыми хлыщами, будь они неладны. Но деваться было некуда, он был хозяином и организатором приема и просто вынужден был вынести все это до конца. Но он был намерен в ближайшее время поговорить с Фрейзером, чтобы тот не успел надумать ничего плохого. То, что шотландец был не в себе, явственно читалось в его мрачно сверкающем взгляде, который он иногда украдкой бросал на Грея, и который прожигал майора прямо до печенок.  
– О! Смотрите, – облокотившийся о перила террасы Гарри с интересом всматривался в дальний угол двора, – кажется, вон тому рыжему верзиле сейчас не поздоровиться!.. Даю голову на отсечение, дело пахнет хорошей взбучкой.  
Скучающий Ронни Бреш тоже вяло повернул голову, подальше откинувшись в своем плетеном кресле.  
– Охо! Строгий старикан!.. С вашим мистером Бредманом, я вижу, шутки плохи, а, Джон.  
Гарри, довольный неожиданным развлечением, хохотнул:  
– Да уж, видно, что папаша Бредман держит слуг в ежовых рукавицах. Браво! Не хотел бы я быть на их месте и попасться ему под горячую руку. А вот мой управляющий совершенный олух. Всю челядь распустил, ублюдок, просто на шею садятся…  
Теперь уже вся компания, развернувшись, заинтересовано уставилась на другую сторону широкого двора.  
Занятый своими мыслями, Грей смутно слышал вдалеке голос управляющего, гневно распекающего кого-то, но не особо обратил на это внимание. Он, как и все присутствующие, глянул рассеяно, бросив небрежный взгляд через плечо, и застыл, чуть не поперхнувшись бренди, которое хотел проглотить.  
– Чертова… образина… что я сделать… велел… нет… ты меня… решил... до удара… довести… Маккензи… помяни… слово… надо… быть таким остолопом!.. – доносились до террасы обрывки раздраженного рычания.  
Джейми, потупившись по своему обыкновению, молча стоял перед мистером Бредманом и даже не пытался оправдаться.  
Джон торопливо отвернулся и, втянув голову в плечи, соображал лихорадочно, может ли он сейчас вступиться за Фрейзера прямо при всей этой праздной компании? Побежать разбираться, за что это управляющий отчитывает какого-то там конюха? С чего вдруг, скажите на милость? Ему вообще-то и положено по должности следить за порядком. Грей стиснул в руке бокал с бренди и сгоряча затянулся сигарой так, что слезы выступили на глаза. Он с неимоверным усилием подавил рвавшийся кашель, боясь обратить на себя лишнее внимание. Тогда гости, он полагал, увидят его необъяснимую растерянность.  
Черт, а он ведь обещал Джейми поговорить с Бредманом, чтобы оградить друга от всех этих унизительных разборок, но, занятый свадебными хлопотами и понаехавшими гостями, не успел. Вернее, совсем вылетело из головы. Впрочем, он надеялся, что Фрейзеру хватит ума пока вести себя прилично. Он ведь говорил, что не собирается нарываться. Выходит тщетно.  
«Чертов шотландец, – Грей скрипнул зубами, – ну почему он ни дня не может прожить без неприятностей?.. Ни единого паршивого дня!»  
Тучи над Фрейзером явно сгущались, потому что скрипучий менторский голос продолжал яриться. Может, крикнуть, что мистер Бредман своими воплями мешает общаться его дорогим гостям. Тоже слишком глупо. Во-первых, он, скорее всего, отсюда и не услышит, а во-вторых, эти его вопли тоже не так уж сильно здесь и слышны. Вряд ли кто-то вообще обратил бы на них внимания, если бы не этот вездесущий Дрифтер, будь он неладен. А теперь… дьявол, вся терраса уставилась туда, как на бесплатное занимательное представление.  
Джон опять бросил опасливый взгляд в сторону Фрейзера. Слышно не особенно, зато видно сейчас все хорошо. Слишком хорошо. Отрешенно стиснувший зубы хмурый Фрейзер, полная праведного негодования суховатая фигура управляющего – Боже! – с коротким хлыстом в руке, которым суровый старик недвусмысленно махнул по направлению к изгороди, огораживающей задний двор справа. Джон едва сдержал себя, чтобы не подскочить с того кресла, на котором сидел.  
– Ого! Надо же! Я оказался прав. Парня ждет серьезная трёпка. Чего ж он такого натворил, интересно.  
«Мне бы тоже очень хотелось это знать…» – подумал Джон с беспомощным негодованием. Он видел, как Фрейзер бросил тяжелый взгляд в сторону террасы, и губы его слегка дрогнули, сжавшись презрительно, когда он заметил, как все эти холеные господа, попивая свой послеобеденный бренди, уставились на него с ленивым любопытством. Потом он подошел к выбеленному забору и крепко взялся за верхнюю перекладину.  
Джон снова поспешно отвернулся, сделав вид, что сие действие его совершенно не интересует. Обычное дело, чего там... Но он чувствовал в паническом смятении, как онемели губы, язык и кончики пальцев, а сам он совершенно не ощущает вкуса дорогого бренди, которое выпил одним судорожным глотком.  
– Может, сыграем партию-другую в вист, господа? – голос его был чужим и сиплым. – Я попрошу подать карты. Полковник? Рон? Виконт? Как вы на это смотрите?  
Но скучающую братию определенно было не так-то легко отвлечь от пикантного зрелища. Раздался краткий свист и хлесткий удар – явно по телу, от которого у Джона, вдобавок ко всему, так похолодели внутренности, что закружилась голова. Потом еще один… и еще… Грей ощущал каждый проклятый удар буквально собственной задницей.  
– Надо же, – подполковник Ларкинз одобрительно хмыкнул, – этот парень терпит порку так, будто он из чертова железа. Интересно, на каком ударе он сдастся?  
– Да уж, – элегантный граф Суррей прищурился, вытянул губы и небрежно пустил плотное колечко дыма, – с таким же успехом этот злобный старикан мог бы лупить и по забору. Даже жаль его немного: столько усилий, а все впустую. Этого рыжего ублюдка, похоже, пронять не так-то просто.  
«Знали бы вы – насколько», – безучастно подумал Грей, тупо разглядывая пустой стакан, потому что подняться за следующей порцией с его ослабевшими коленями никаких сил не было.  
– Выглядит так, будто этот детина даже не пошевелиться, хоть сломай об него плеть, – оживленный Гарри радостно потер руки, подливая выпивку себе, и, следом, удрученному Грею, потом молвил со знанием дела. – Все-таки хлыст серьезное орудие, господа, а этот воинственный малый, похоже, совсем не сдерживает руку. Мне однажды доставалось таким вот от отца за мои… хмм… похождения с дамочками. Это так… жестко, терпеть совершенно невозможно.  
– Поглядите, он держится твердо, словно солдат. Готов поставить гинею – он стерпит, даже не дрогнув.  
– Можете ставить, Норфолк, он и есть солдат, – Грей прикинул, что нет смысла особо скрывать его связь с Фрейзером, все равно узнают, и тогда, конечно, возникнут вопросы, зачем ему надо было утаивать сей факт. – Это шотландский якобит.  
– Якобит? Настоящий живой якобит? Вот же зараза! Откуда он взялся? Разве герцог Камберленд их всех не перебил в свое время? Ах, да, помню, ваш предшественник Кворри рассказывал, вы же были начальником тюрьмы для военнопленных, Джон. Так ведь? Нянчились там с этими предателями…  
– Он БЫВШИЙ якобит, – Грей хмуро глянул надменному кузену Дансени прямо в глаза, – и он в достаточной степени искупил свою вину перед Короной, уверяю вас. Сейчас он освобожден из тюрьмы досрочно и отбывает свое условное наказание здесь, в Хиллоутере, под моим надзором.  
– Джон, я вас умоляю, бывших якобитов не бывает, как и бывших предателей, – Винс презрительно хмыкнул и глянул в сторону Джейми, которого управляющий уже благополучно отпустил, грозно приказав пошевеливаться, – мало в таком разе ему всыпали, этому беспринципному мерзавцу, помяните мое слово.  
– И ты не боишься, Грей, держать этого грязного ублюдка так близко к своим мирным доверчивым леди.  
– О, нет. Тут я абсолютно спокоен. Он весьма достойный человек, на самом деле, и он… дал слово.  
– Ха! Сколько же стоит слово предателя?  
– Столько же, сколько моё! Я сам поручился за него, – Грей чувствовал, как невольно дрожит от сдерживаемого негодования его голос. – Так что все в порядке, Ронни. И я прошу прощения, господа, за это безобразное зрелище. Наш управляющий просто… слишком рьяно относится к своим обязанностям. Я поговорю с ним. Впредь этого не повториться.  
– Ничего, не бери в голову, дружище, – майор Гриффилд опять плюхнулся в кресло напротив и взялся за сигару, – было чертовски занятно посмотреть на этого упертого малого.  
Потом он перевел взгляд на Грея и слегка приподнял мохнатые брови.  
– Право, чего же ты такой бледный, Джон? Что случилось?  
– Н-нет, все в порядке, Джордж. Не обращайте внимания, скоро пройдет. Давайте партию в вист, господа.  
– Эй, приятель, неужели, прости Господи, ты готов свалиться в обморок из-за какой-то там порки, словно чертова кисейная барышня? Твоего шотландского парня не слишком-то и надрючили, на самом деле. Так, пыль отхлопали слегка. Подумаешь… – майор ловко перетасовал принесенную колоду и, зажав в крепких зубах сигару, сдал карты на четыре персоны. – Ты ведь довольно долго был комендантом тюрьмы, Джонни, и твои чертовы подопечные, наверняка, нуждались в хорошем внушении? Не понимаю. Неужели тебе никогда не приходилось отдавать приказы надрать кому-нибудь задницу, а, майор? Если они все были такие, как этот твердолобый шотландец, думаю, плеть должна была свистеть, не смолкая. Да и солдаты, которыми ты командуешь… Порой, это такой сброд, что без хорошей порки их трудно удержать в узде.  
– Приходилось, Джордж, конечно. И не раз. Но… просто… я все это, если честно, как-то не особо люблю.  
Грей взялся за розданные карты, но совершенно ничего не видел перед собой.  
– Оно и конечно, хорошего в этом мало. Но мы, все равно, обязаны. Все же, согласитесь, господа, только страх порки помогает держать дисциплину среди слуг, преступников и, особенно, в армии. Хотя… есть особые любители сдирать с бедолаг три шкуры. Вон, был у нас один капитан в корпусе драгун. Его хлебом ни корми, дай высечь какого-нибудь беднягу с пристрастием. Даже потом под суд отдали, после того, как он несколько душ загубил… буквально за невычищенные пуговицы. Правда, оправдали его, конечно, но перевели в другой полк. Дальше не знаю уж, что с ним потом стало.  
– Как его звали? – Грей ошеломленно сглотнул, боясь услышать ответ.  
– Габби, кажется. Да, капитан Габби Свифт. А так, не сказать, что плохой человек. Помню, душа компании был, любитель шумного застолья и женских… гхм… прелестей. Но, представляете, часто собственноручно исполнял наказание. Бывало, как возьмет в руки плеть, так прямо удивляешься, откуда у человека такое пристрастие к порке.  
Да… значит, Рендолл не один такой на свете, отметил про себя Грей, бросая тоскливый взгляд в сторону Джейми, который с совершенно бесстрастным лицом взялся-таки исполнять приказание Бредмана, которое заключалось, похоже, лишь в том, чтобы распрячь двух каурых лошадок из прибывшего недавно экипажа и вычистить их.  
Господь, неужели весь сыр бор из-за такой мелочи? А может и еще что, Джон не имел понятия. Управляющий просто, наверное, сам закрутился из-за наплыва гостей. Не справляется совсем. И, конечно, срывает свое зло… на слугах. Вот Фрейзер, скорее всего, и попался под горячую руку. Да… Нехорошо получилось.  
Стоя у изгороди манежа рядом с Фрейзером, Грей опустил удрученный взгляд и, бессознательно пиная землю носком сапога, рассматривал камешки под ногами.  
– Согласен, Джейми, выглядит все не слишком пристойно. Но…  
– То-то и оно. Мы с вами слишком разные по статусу, милорд, чтобы быть в каких-то отношениях. Слишком разные.  
– Но ведь я тебя ни к чему не принуждаю. Скорее, это ты...  
– Я???  
– Да, ты. Заставляешь меня сходить с ума, черт бы тебя подрал. Терять рассудок до самой моей последней мысли. Забывать про все на свете. Так что... еще не понятно, кто чей... раб. Дьявол! Формально может все и так, как ты говоришь, но по сути, сдается мне, все наоборот, – Джон смотрел на него своими печальными серыми глазами. – А что касается... гмм... шлюхи... то, я надеюсь... я очень надеюсь, Джейми Фрейзер, что ты отдаешься мне не затем, чтобы получать какую-то выгоду? Ты ведь чувствуешь ко мне хоть что-нибудь? А? Хоть немного?..  
Джейми с сомнением хмыкнул, но промолчал почему-то. Глаза Джона потемнели от отчаяния.  
– Почему ты не пришел вчера в наш дом. Я посылал Тома сказать, что жду тебя.  
Губы Джейми скривились в презрительной усмешке.  
– Я был занят.  
– Так сильно занят? – Грей с сомнением прищурился. – А я вот выкроил время. Хотя... сейчас это было нелегко.  
– Простите, Ваша Светлость, что не прибежал по вашему свистку. Мне надо... срочно заездить пару-тройку лошадей для ВАШЕГО СВАДЕБНОГО КОРТЕЖА. Миссис Дансени приказала. Не могу ослушаться. Моя задница, представьте, совсем даже не железная, черт.  
Когда Грей в поисках Джейми пришел к манежу, тот действительно занимался тренировкой лошади, гоняя ее по кругу.  
– Джейми, прости, ради Бога, я совсем закрутился и забыл поговорить с этим гребаным мистером Бредманом.  
– Ладно, не важно. Я понимаю, что вы сейчас ЧЕРТОВСКИ ЗАНЯТЫ, чтобы помнить о таких мелочах.  
– Зачем ты так?  
– Как так? Любоваться со своими сиятельными дружками за стаканчиком виски, как мне дерут задницу, на это у вас время есть? – процедил он сквозь зубы. – И что скажешь? Интересное было представление?  
– Ну… надо признаться, – Джон чувствовал, что оправдываться тут бессмысленно, поэтому скривился в подобии хмурой усмешки, – вы на пару со своей упрямой задницей держались чертовски великолепно. Все присутствующие милорды это весьма оценили.  
Джейми слегка опешил, и брови его беспомощно взлетели, потом он все же взял себя в руки.  
– Ах, ну что ж. Передайте вашим милордам, – Грей видел, как напряглась каждая жилка в его, и без того напружиненном теле, – что я тоже был весьма счастлив доставить им такое развлечение. А сейчас, простите, больше не могу никого забавлять. Мне надо работать.  
Джон поджал губы, которые невольно дернулись:  
– Ладно. Ясно.  
– Чего вам ясно?  
– Что ты решил избегать меня.  
– Ну, вам, полагаю, и без меня общества хватает. Гости вон хороводом. Графья всякие и... гребаные виконты. И невеста, опять же, рядом – аппетитна и свежа, а, Джон? Наверняка, – Джейми жестоко сощурился, – скучать-то не дает... Всегда готова поделиться своими попользованными прелестями.  
От такого нарочитого оскорбления кровь бросилась Джону в голову, и он, даже при всей своей врожденной деликатности, просто не смог сдержаться.  
– Ну ты... ты... и мерзавец, Фрейзер! Грязный отвратительный мерзавец!  
Джейми удовлетворенно хмыкнул и спорить не стал.  
– Ну что ж! По крайне мере, я, прости Господи, честно решил жениться! – яростно шипя, выпалил Грей. – А не якшаюсь направо и налево с грязными трактирными шлюхами, которые готовы отсосать каждому встречному за глоток дешевого самогона.  
– Чего?!!  
Они стояли друг напротив друга, молча наливаясь пунцовыми красками по уши.  
– Ничего! Не успел я уехать по неотложным делам, как ты побежал совать свой член куда ни попадя.  
– Побежал? Куда ни попадя? Да ты, ублюдок, хотя бы пару слов сказал на прощание. Уехал и все. На два долбанных месяца. Что я должен был думать?  
– Ах, простите, забыл предупредить нашего сиятельного принца после того, как он чуть голову мне не оторвал, когда я пытался с ним просто поговорить!  
Джейми с минуту хлопал глазами и в замешательстве разевал рот, но возразить тут было нечего, и ему ничего не оставалось, как стиснуть зубы и, выдыхая, витиевато фыркнуть на свой, шотландский манер:  
– Мпфммм...  
– Что ж, ежели вы так заняты, глубокоуважаемый мистер Фрейзер, не смею вас больше задерживать.  
Грей, полыхнув глазами не хуже выбешенного жеребчика, отвесил в сторону мрачного шотландца подчеркнуто изысканный поклон и, не оглядываясь, стремительно пошел вдоль изгороди манежа к главному дому Дансени, где его уже ожидали на террасе выползавшие на завтрак гости и, будь она неладна, его свежая аппетитная невеста.  
– Ох, ну и пожалуйста, – буркнул вслед ему Фрейзер. – Очень надо! Вали куда подальше! Жа-аних... чертов!  
Тем не менее, он старательно подготовил всех лошадей к торжественному выезду свадебного кортежа на брачную церемонию, которую решено было организовать в чудесном месте на берегу небольшого озера по соседству, под старым раскидистым дубом. Вымыл, побелил копыта, начистил до блеска бока, вычесал гривы и хвосты.  
Наутро, в день бракосочетания, он запряг своих превосходных коней в элегантные фаэтоны, специально заказанные для свадебного кортежа, украшенные белыми лентами и цветами. Полюбовался: красота получилась! Впрочем, если не вспоминать, для каких целей они нужны...  
После сам он тщательно вымылся в озере, оделся в парадный сюртук и, даже, честно нацепил положенный на сегодняшний день всей прислуге нелепый парик. Потом помог подать экипажи к крыльцу. А когда молодые вернулись с брачной церемонии к дому, он, безлико опустив голову, с застывшим сердцем ощущая на себе прожигающий насквозь взгляд Джона Грея, услужливо помог сияющей госпоже невесте спуститься с подножки экипажа.  
А на следующее утро Алекс Маккензи пропал.

**3.18. ПОБЕГ**

***

СНАЧАЛА НИКТО НЕ ОБРАТИЛ внимания: ну мало ли. Хватились его только через день, ближе к обеду, когда намечался очередной выезд на большой пикник.  
Грей рвал и метал, но виду не показывал. Заключенный, находящийся под его поручительством, сбежал. Провели дознание, для начала опрашивая всех слуг подряд. Стивен, дрожащими руками сминая шапку, испуганно отнекивался. Он ничего не видел и не слышал. Другие конюхи тоже. Маккензи вел себя как обычно, никого не посвящал в свои планы, ничего необычного не говорил и не делал. Когда все ложились спать, вроде был на месте – дочищал последнюю лошадь, задавал корм. Только новый помощник конюха, малыш Лу, признался, что вроде бы видел мистера Маккензи, когда тот вечером шел к задней калитке в стене ограды, которая вела к ближайшему озеру. Оттуда же начиналась короткая тропа в деревню. И да, сэр... вроде как за плечами у него был какой-то мешок. Но он думал, что мистер Алекс идет помыться.  
Грей тупо пялился на дрожащего мелкой дрожью мальчугана. Да, дьявол! Где теперь его искать? Безответственный, гнусный, самовлюбленный мерзавец. Так его подставить! Накрылось теперь его свадебное путешествие! И что он скажет Исабель? Видимо все переливы его мыслей отражались на свирепом лице майора, потому что Лу стал плакать.  
– С-с-эр!.. Вы же не накажете меня, сэ-э-эр?  
– Что? – Грей рассеяно смотрел на перепуганного парнишку, отстранено наблюдая, как подпрыгивают его посиневшие губы.  
– Пожалуйста... Я ничего не сделал...  
– Н-нет. Нет. Спасибо, паренек. Можешь идти.  
– Ах ты, шельмец, почему сразу не сказал? – Грей заметил, как старик Стивен тут же набросился на парня, щедро раздавая тумаки. – Марш на лавку, щас драть тебя буду, бестолковое отродье. Чтоб в следующий раз все мне докладывал, щенок!  
– Эй, любезный, оставь-ка мальчишку в покое. Он не виноват. Вот, парень, возьми монетку. Ты молодец, что заметил, – он протянул парнишке шиллинг и похлопал его по плечу. – Не бойся, никто тебя здесь больше не тронет.  
Грей сделал внушительное ударение на последней фразе и многозначительно посмотрел на сборище конюхов. Те запереминались, опустив глаза.  
– Конечно, не тронем, Ваша Светлость, – Стивен подобострастно склонился, нарочито дружелюбно ероша растрепанные волосы сникшего юнца, потом потрепал его за плечо, приобняв темной узловатой рукой. – Парнишка хоть куда! Очень расторопный. Мы ж его так, если что... любя поучим. Да и то редко случается, вы не думайте, сэр.  
Он взял оторопевшего Лу крепкой рукой за шею и нагнул как следует, заставляя поклонится господину майору.  
Грей презрительно хмыкнул конюху – нашли мне тоже любовь... – еще раз глянув на сжавшегося настороженно мальчонку, кивнул ему с благодарностью и вышел из конюшни.  
«Где? Ну, вот где теперь искать этого великовозрастного оболтуса? Куда он мог податься? – беспомощно крутилось у него в голове. – Найду, прибью просто мерзавца и все!»  
«Хотя, надо для начала его еще найти!»  
«Так, надо успокоиться и продумать план поисков – не мог он уйти далеко».  
«О, Господи, ну что за наказание на мою голову!»  
И Грей, разом забыв про гостей и молодую жену и чертыхаясь на чем свет стоит, поплелся к себе в кабинет организовывать поисковую операцию по поимке важного государственного преступника, осужденного, мать его, Короной за предательство и измену, находящегося под его, лорда Джона, личным досмотром и поручительством. И совершившего, дьявол его забери, уже второй свой чертов побег из под его надзора! Что он доложит теперь начальству?  
Грей, тщательно прикрыв дверь в кабинете, судорожно выдохнул и позволил себе что есть силы долбануть кулаком по навощенной столешнице. Потом он резко дернул свое кресло и, плюхнувшись в него, обхватил голову руками. Будь этот наглый Фрейзер дважды... нет – трижды неладен!  
Опрос в деревне показал, что конюх Маккензи сел прошлым утром в дилижанс в сторону Лондона, а дальше след его терялся, поскольку в данном дилижансе, через сутки настигнутым верховыми, посланными Греем, Фрейзера не оказалось. Либо он сошел где-то по дороге, либо ухитрился как-то поменять транспорт.  
Придется организовывать облаву – чего Грей сильно делать не хотел – поскольку тогда надо будет официально сообщать начальству о побеге узника. А это значит навлечь на Фрейзера новые санкции и, в конечном итоге, еще больше неприятностей на чертового шотландца и, не дай Бог, на его семью в Лаллиброх.  
«Ну, вот чем? Чем он всегда думает, сучий сын! – ярился все больше Грей, вторые сутки без сна расхаживая по своему кабинету. – Он ведь дал мне слово!»  
Он не знал, мечась от одной идеи к другой, что предпринять, чтобы сильно не повредить Фрейзеру, и все-таки, пока не поздно, водворить бестолкового ублюдка на место. Иногда ему казалось, что Джейми, разозленный его женитьбой – как он корил себя теперь за эту дурацкую идею! – решил навсегда смыться во Францию или, даже, в Новый Свет, и поиски, скорее всего, тогда бесполезны. А иногда, с великой надеждой полагал, что Фрейзер человек слова и, конечно, вернется – он так хотел в это верить! – просто обстоятельства сложились так, что ему нужно срочно было зачем-то уйти, не предупредив. ЗАЧЕМ? Грей терялся в догадках и в злобных мыслях, которые убивали его бессонными ночами.  
Наконец, изведя себя различными предположениями, он решил на всякий случай, выслать тайный наряд из нескольких солдат под командованием надежного капрала в Лаллиброх с тайной миссией – разведать, что и как, в надежде, что беглец просто соскучился – ну что, право, за разгильдяйство такое! – и ненадолго сбежал повидаться к родным. Или опять что-то где-то услышал про свою странную жену-колдунью Клэр.  
Но для организации нескольких нарядов во все крупные и мелкие порты, для осмотра всех, отплывающих за границу кораблей, нужны были распоряжения командования и судебной системы, а значит, нужно было поставить их в известность. Это была бы катастрофа. И Грей тянул, сколько мог, в надежде, что Фрейзер все-таки вернется.  
И он вернулся.  
На тринадцатые сутки измученному до последней крайности Грею доложили, что нашли полумертвое, истерзанное тело конюха Маккензи на обочине дороги, в нескольких десятках ярдов от главных ворот имения. Немногие очевидцы рассказывали, что оно было выкинуто почти на ходу из закрытой черной кареты, запряженной четверкой вороных лошадей. После этого карета исчезла в неизвестном направлении, испарилась, – рассказывали потрясенные люди и истово крестились, – будто это был экипаж самого Хозяина Преисподней.

**3.19. НОЧЬ ПОЛНОЙ ПОКОРНОСТИ**

***

«ДЖОНАТАН РЕНДОЛЛ, ДОМ № 13 по Триплтон-стрит, Брикстон».  
Основательно потертая надпись мельтешила перед его глазами то ли от тряски экипажа, то ли от нервного сотрясения тела, когда он коротко посматривал на нее, вытащив из кармана сюртука.  
Прошло четыре месяца с тех пор, как Черный Джек Рендолл всунул свою черную метку в его безвольную ладонь. Четыре долбанных месяца, за которые душа его в полной мере испытала все прелести медленного сожжения в адском безжалостном пекле.  
Кто он? Зачем он на этом свете? Что с ним не так? Эти вопросы хороводом крутились в его голове. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным и измученным и, вместе с тем, отверженным и презренным. Он устал с этим бороться. Даже холодный, светло-серый взгляд Джона в тот, последний раз, смотрел на него с сожалением. Он был падшим изгоем в его глазах. Или может быть, в своих?.. Он обреченно мотнул головой: из этой пропасти невозможно вернуться теперь.  
Джейми в изнеможении откинул голову на стенку нанятого им возка, петляющего по улицам Лондона в поисках заветного адреса. Тряска экипажа не давала мыслям сосредоточится, и он счел это за благо, поскольку ошалел от непрерывных терзаний.  
Если в боли и есть какой-то смысл, то он ехал постичь его сейчас в полной мере. Он хотел... жаждал... заменить одну боль на другую... На ту, которой можно хотя бы управлять. Или, может, получится обернуть ее, снедавшую неотступно, в... какое-то подобие наслаждения? Он испытал такое пару раз и отчаянно стремился к этому снова.  
И он точно знал, КТО поможет ему.  
Черный Джек Рендолл, этот виртуозный творец страданий, искушенный мастер своего кровавого дела.  
«Когда-нибудь... ты придешь ко мне, мой прекрасный. Потому что только я смогу подарить тебе то, чего ты так яростно возжаждешь».  
И Джейми чувствовал – собственный Демон не разочарует его. Снимет мучительные оковы с его души, поможет освободиться от бесконечной череды самоистязаний. Что он потребует взамен? Об этом думать не хотелось.  
Для него стоило некоторых усилий скрыться из поместья и добраться до Лондона незамеченным. И ему это удалось – он хорошо продумал план побега. Немалые деньги, которые требовались на дорогу, он, не мудрствуя особо, заранее выиграл в трактире у Пата. Конечно, он обещал миледи больше не играть, но какая разница теперь. Все равно он пал так низко, что дальше некуда. Снова ощутив под сердцем острый всплеск горечи, Джейми невольно поморщился.  
Предполагая, что Грей вышлет за ним погоню, он вышел из дилижанса через несколько часов в каком-то небольшом поселении и, пройдя несколько миль до соседнего городка, пересел на другой экипаж. А потом пару раз проделывал этот фокус, чтобы запутать следы. Он тщательно натянул на голову шапку, закутался в плащ и старался не попадаться на глаза местным жителям, чтобы сходу его никто не опознал. Как он и предполагал, в свадебной кутерьме его хватились не сразу, может быть, даже на следующий день, и он смог беспрепятственно располагать сутками форы.  
Угрюмое небо, весь день набрякшее свинцовыми тучами, наконец, разродилось моросящим затяжным дождем, делая мрачные узкие улицы Лондона еще более неприветливыми: закопченная кирпичная кладка домов безнадежно отсырела, по мощеным улицам лились потоки грязи и отбросов.  
Нанятый возок, наконец, выехал к небогатой окраине, где справа и слева в глубине заросших садов прятались неухоженные домики. Некоторые явно были заброшены: пустые, заколоченные окна темнели из сумрака. А в большинстве жилых уже не горел свет – из-за экономии люди ложились рано.  
Было восемь часов вечера двадцатого сентября.  
«Триплтон-стрит тринадцать, сэр», – бесстрастно объявил возница. Джейми почувствовал, как от этих слов все в нем ёкнуло с головы до пят, а живот болезненно скрутило, но он, глубоко вздохнув, сжал дрогнувшие челюсти. Он так долго стремился к этому. Слишком поздно отступать.  
Дом Рендолла он помнил слишком хорошо, но теперь не узнал его: двухэтажное здание, в глубине меж двух соседних домов, один из которых выглядел как раз заброшенным, было хотя и неприветливое, но двор был ухожен, ограда поставлена, по периметру высажены молодые деревца и кусты живой изгороди. Джейми с удивлением понял, что испытывает облегчение: кто-то явно жил в доме и даже пытался его облагородить, хотя, может быть, радоваться рано: окна выглядели темными – даже самого невзрачного огонька не светилось в них, а первый этаж был закрыт ставнями.  
Джейми подошел к калитке и, не обнаружив звонка, собрался с духом и сильно постучал. Потом вдруг замер, охваченный суеверным трепетом: витая кованая дверь, скрипнув, медленно приоткрылась от его напора: она не была заперта, будто здесь его уже ждали. Джейми проглотил сухой комок и, толкнув ворота посильнее, оказался на дорожке, посыпанной мокрым гравием и ведущей прямо к темному крыльцу.  
Словно в полусне, он сделал шаг вперед на ослабевших ногах, ощущая, как в кромешной тишине двора камешки хрустят под его подошвами. Сгущающийся влажный сумрак, окутывая Фрейзера и, одновременно, молчаливый дом перед ним, неотвратимо погружал их в зловещее небытие ночи, добавляя его потерянной душе смятения.  
Не помня себя и почти не дыша, Джейми взошёл на крыльцо и постучал в дверь. Потом еще раз. И еще. Попробовал толкнуть, но она была заперта. Наглухо. На всякий случай, он даже поколошматил в нее каблуком.  
Дом молчал. Не было никого в его мрачных глубинах или тот, кто там обитал, не хотел ему открывать. Джейми замер в отчаянном ступоре:  
«Так. И что теперь?»  
Он вдруг отчетливо осознал, что ехал умирать. И теперь понимал, что дальнейших планов у него не было. Никаких. Абсолютная пустота за чертой этого порога. Потому что возвращаться назад он больше не желал.  
Вода с разверзнувшихся небес текла ему за шиворот, лепила мокрую одежду к его пылающему телу, но он не замечал этого в горячке безысходности и разочарования.  
Он вышел на середину двора и уставился на окна второго этажа. И вдруг ему показалось, что светлая штора в третьем окне справа слегка шевельнулась. Совсем чуть-чуть, будто кто-то испытывающе наблюдал за ним, скрываясь за плотной тканью. Джейми словно видел чьи-то внимательные глаза в темной щели между портьерами, пронизывающие его жалкую, мокрую фигуру насквозь, или он просто чувствовал этот пристальный бесстрастный взгляд натуралиста, изучающего агонию пришпиленной букашки.  
«Рендолл! Я здесь! – изо всех своих сил крикнул он сквозь сплошную водную хмарь этому дьявольскому взгляду. – Я пришел, черт тебя раздери! Пришел!»  
Ответа не было. Но штора трепыхнулась чуть явственнее. Что? Что ему нужно этому кровавому ублюдку. Джейми отчаянно смотрел на дом, не представляя, что предпринять. Он попробовал еще раз:  
«Я пришел, к тебе, дьявол! Возьми меня!»  
Потом в ярости разочарования схватил камешек побольше и изо всех сил запустил в это, следящее за ним окно. Несмотря на темень, пущенный меткой рукой шотландского воина, камень, конечно, достиг цели. Раздался звон разбитого стекла, но ничего не изменилось. В доме по-прежнему безмолвствовали. Хотя Джейми почему-то ощутил, что Рендолл, бесспорно смотрящий на него сейчас, улыбается. Снисходительно и вязко.  
«Как хочешь, ублюдок! Я ухожу! И ты меня больше никогда не увидишь! – Джейми, пятясь и внимательно наблюдая за окнами, сделал шаг обратно к калитке, потом еще один. – Я пошел!»  
Никакой реакции.  
«Дьявол! Какой же ты беспредельный чертов ублюдок!» – возникла в голове беспомощная мысль.  
Что это было вообще? Испытание? Черный Джек Рендолл испытывал его? Но как? ЧТО он должен сделать сейчас? Ответа не было. Он остановился посреди двора и прислушался.  
К дождю, шуршащему по лужам на мокрой земле, по гравию дорожек, по осенней запашистой листве деревьев; к случайным шорохам неведомых существ, изредка снующих вокруг; к напряженному гудению мрачного дома, определенно ждущего от него чего-то. Что? Как он мог понять? Смущенный, измотанный разум отказывался повиноваться.  
Отринув всякую мысль, он обратил внимание на тело – это оно привело его сюда! А еще – его смятенная душа. Пусть подскажут ему, раз так.  
Он медленно выдохнул и, закрыв глаза, постоял, прислушиваясь к их стремлениям: тело явно хотело бежать, бежать так быстро, насколько это возможно, но душа... она хотела покоя. Покоя, который он мог обрести только здесь, за стенами этого зловещего дома. Он подставил ледяным струям свое разгоряченное лицо и вдруг почувствовал, как склоняется в его голова, а колени смиренно подгибаются.  
Этого ждет от него англичанин? Смирения?  
Ах да, НОЧЬ ПОЛНОЙ ПОКОРНОСТИ...  
Это было то, чего Джейми жаждал на самом деле. Зачем он бежал так долго и опасно из райских долин Озерного края в мрачный, промозглый Лондон.  
«Ну, теперь сделай это, Джейми! Мой прекрасный мальчик», – сложилась в его мозгу настойчивая мысль.  
Он вспомнил свой сон и отца, отвергнувшего его. Сейчас он должен искупить это, чтоб Брайн Фрейзер позволил ему вернуться и ощутить свое, отцовское благословение. Он понимал, что должен заплатить, чтобы заслужить его прощение, каждым клочком своей содранной кожи. Черный Джек Рендолл единственный знает этот путь, и, Джейми надеялся, он проведет его туда всеми калеными дорогами ада, которые познал безраздельно.  
Только он, Джейми, должен сейчас найти путь к самому Рендоллу. Доказать свое право войти в его дом. Должен как-то пробить эту глухую, невозмутимую стену.  
Он постоял еще немного среди бесконечной пелены тьмы и дождя, потом медленно опустился на колени и склонил голову...  
«Рендолл, черт возьми, услышь меня. Я здесь. Я пришел...»  
«И Я ТВОЙ. ТОЛЬКО ТВОЙ!»  
Он чувствовал, как сам становится частью этого ледяного потока небес, хлещущего непрерывно и размывающего все вокруг. Потом дождь незаметно прекратился, сменившись вязкой сумрачной пеленой, предвещавшей рассвет.  
Через несколько томительных часов, он, наконец, услышал сквозь гулкий утренний туман, тихий скрежещущий звук, будто звякнуло железо. Он видел: темная щель в заветных дверях стала медленно увеличиваться. Приглашая его войти?  
Фрейзер, чувствуя себя, словно в кошмарном сне, поднялся в колен, нещадно исколотых галькой – мокрый, застывший от ночного холода. Онемевшие ноги отказывались его держать, но он должен был. И он сделал усилие, послав свое тяжко скованное тело вперед. Шаг, другой, третий...  
Взошел на крыльцо и толкнул тяжелую дверь. Она отворилась беспрепятственно, и Джейми вздрогнул: из абсолютной темноты прихожей возникла фигура огромного, абсолютно черного человека, в белом парике и атласной ливрее желтоватого цвета. Мавр, отступив в сторону, склонился перед ним церемонно, и пляшущее пламя свечи в его руках делала антрацитовое губастое лицо изменчивым обличием демона.  
Джейми сглотнул, приходя в себя после короткого замешательства. Глупо было спрашивать, дома ли полковник Рендолл, поэтому он просто отдал слуге густо напитанные влагой плащ и шляпу и, повинуясь приглашающему жесту, ступил в темноту длинного узкого коридора, ведущего мимо лестницы в дальнюю комнату, в которой явно кто-то был, потому как он видел крохотный огонек, трепетавший там.  
Пока он шел, у него было стойкое ощущение, что чертов огонек вовсе не приближается, а коридор вдруг стал совершенно бесконечным, и он, Джейми, идет по нему целую вечность, словно, мелькнула тревожная мысль, умирает сейчас и рождается заново.  
Джонатан Рендолл сидел в кресле, нога на ногу, закутанный в изысканный китайский халат со стеганным воротником и широкими обшлагами. Домашняя туфля с загнутым носком уютно покачивалась на его босой ноге. В комнате витал сладковатый запах табака: полковник курил трубку. На коленях у него лежала раскрытая книга, хотя вряд ли он что-то мог прочесть в этаком полумраке.  
Кроме свечи, в комнате, оказалось, горел камин, и зыбкие отблески его света придавали всей картине ощущение умиротворенного покоя.  
Джейми вошел и остановился посередине комнаты, глядя Рендоллу прямо в глаза. Он чувствовал, как мелко дрожит от холода и волнения. Полковник вытащил трубку изо рта и тоже смотрел на него сухо и чуть насмешливо. И, похоже, начинать разговор особо не собирался.  
Джейми прищурился.  
– Недостаточно? Этого было недостаточно?  
– Твоя гордыня трепещет в тебе, Джейми, милый. Напомню, это ТЫ пришел сейчас. Я не звал тебя. Учти это.  
Джейми сжал кулаки так, что ногти до крови впились в ладони.  
– Да, это я пришел. Сам.  
– Ну и? Чего ты хочешь? Скажи мне.  
– Ты знаешь, Рендолл, – голос его звучал глухо.  
Джонатан усмехнулся, даже слегка хохотнул.  
– Нет. Ты должен сказать.  
– Ночь... – Джейми задохнулся, ощутив как кровь гулко пульсирует в ушах, – полной покорности. Всецело на твое усмотрение.  
– Вот как? – Рендолл приподнял одну бровь. – Все что пожелаю?  
– Да.  
– И тебе это зачем?  
– Неважно.  
– Тцс-тцс-тцс... Так не пойдет, Джейми, милый. Покорность – значит полное подчинение, если ты еще не понял. Или... я тебя не держу.  
– Ну, хорошо... Я запутался. Совсем. Мне кажется... я вот-вот помешаюсь. И я надеюсь... – он отчаянно посмотрел на Рендолла, – в, общем... я не знаю. Но надеюсь... Надеюсь узнать. Разобраться в этом.  
– Разобраться в чем?  
– Зачем это мне. Что со мной не так? Что все это значит вообще? И я хочу... гхмм... умоляю... чтобы ты помог мне. Ты ведь сможешь? – он просительно посмотрел Черному Джеку в глаза, и в его тоне уже не было той самоуверенной настойчивости, а только робкое предположение.  
– Что ж... – с мягкой улыбкой на губах Джонатан одобрительно кивнул, – не обещаю, что ты сможешь ответить на все свои вопросы. Но, пока ищешь ответ, наслаждение от процесса ты, определенно, получишь. Думаю, мы можем начать этим вечером, мальчик мой. А пока ты должен отдохнуть и выспаться с дороги, если ты не против.  
– Да. Благодарю. Хотя это не обязательно.  
– Послушай, Джейми, давай расставим все точки над «i» прямо сейчас, – полковник аккуратно закрыл книгу и медленно положил ее на столик рядом. – Если я сказал, то ты должен выполнять. И это не обсуждается. А иначе...  
– Хорошо.  
Черный Джек с легким недовольством покачал головой.  
– И ты должен всегда говорить мне «да» или... «слушаюсь» и добавлять при этом «сэр». И более ничего. Ты понял?  
– Да... с-сэр.  
– Хорошо. И на меня смотреть не нужно, мой хороший. В лучшем случае, ты должен смотреть в пол. М?  
– Слушаю... сэр.  
– Вот так, отлично, мой прекрасный, – Рендолл пружинисто поднялся, подошел близко и осторожно провел пальцем по его подбородку, потом подцепил. – Надеюсь, ты видел... в передней того черного парня?  
– Да, сэр.  
– Если вдруг... ты пришел, чтобы навредить мне, то он переломает тебе все кости и... оставит умирать. Поверь, он легко справится с двумя такими, как ты. Это понятно?  
– Да, сэр. Но я... не собираюсь вредить вам. Я не за этим пришел. Даю слово. Если вы чего-то боитесь, можете просто... связать меня.  
– Что ж, идея неплохая. Думаю, мы так и сделаем... Попозже. А сейчас не будем торопиться... У нас впереди еще мно-ого времени. Ты должен отдохнуть и помыться, мой милый. Сид позаботиться об этом.  
– Да, сэр. Благодарю, сэр.  
Рендолл довольно усмехнулся и дружески потрепал его по щеке.  
– Услужение Дансени явно пошло тебе на пользу. У тебя манеры просто прирожденного лакея.  
Джейми почувствовал, как весь пыхнул, словно треснувшее в огне полено, глаза его невольно сверкнули. Но, опомнившись, он испуганно потупился.  
Полковник прищурился и сокрушенно покачал головой.  
– Нет-нет-нет, Джейми, так не пойдет. Смирение, ты помнишь?  
– Да, сэр. Простите, сэр. Больше этого не повториться, сэр.  
– Что ж... Видимо, мне все же придется показать тебе еще раз. Если ты не против?  
– Да, сэр.  
– Раздевайся, – приказ прозвучал резко и остро, словно удар хлыста. – Полностью.  
Джейми сосредоточенно замер, боясь глядеть в сторону Рендолла.  
– Ну? В чем дело?  
– С-слушаюсь, сэр.  
В комнате было довольно тепло, поэтому он даже с определенным удовольствием скинул все еще мокрую одежду.  
– Хорошо. Теперь – на колени! И руки за спину.  
Внимательно глядя в пол, Джейми выполнил приказание.  
– Ты этого хотел? А? Джейми?  
– Да, сэр.  
– Громче.  
– Да, сэр.  
– Хорошо.  
Черный Джек взял с камина широкую металлическую тесьму, похожую на собачий ошейник, искусно сплетенный из тонких прочных цепочек, и надел на мощную шею Фрейзера. Потом отошел и полюбовался.  
– Как ты думаешь, что это такое, Джейми?  
Он с наслаждением видел, как трепещет каждая жилка в наряженном теле шотландца и каждая черточка будто бы отрешенного сейчас лица.  
– Я думаю, это ошейник, сэр.  
– Ты не ошибаешься. И ты знаешь, почему он здесь?  
Рендолл, склоняясь над ним, подцепил пальцем внушительную металлическую ленту и, с силой потянув ее на себя, приблизил сухие, потрескавшиеся губы Фрейзера к своим тонким губам. Джейми ощутил знакомый запах табака и дорогого виски. Но, вопреки обыкновению, ему не показалось это отвратительным.  
– Потому что я – ваш, сэр, – проговорил он отчетливо и вдруг посмотрел Рендоллу прямо в глаза, которые, он видел, от этих его слов разгорелись ярким, сатанинским светом.  
– Да, парень, ты мой! Мой! До самой последней частички тела и души. Я рад, мой прекрасный, что ты, наконец, уразумел это.  
Черный Джек запустил пальцы в его волосы на затылке и, грубо подтянув податливую теперь голову Фрейзера еще ближе, впился жадным поцелуем в его приоткрывшийся навстречу рот. Джейми чувствовал, как дыхание оборвалось, когда жесткие губы втянули его ошеломленную плоть в свое влажное нутро, но внезапная жаркая истома во всем теле не дала ему уклонится, а наоборот, заставила потянуться к Рендоллу, с неожиданной силой отвечая на его бесцеремонный поцелуй.  
– О! Да ты времени даром не терял, я вижу! – Черный Джек, язвительно хохотнув, отстранился, тоже слегка задыхаясь. – Что ж, очень хорошо, мой мальчик. Однако то, что дам тебе я, ни один долбанный Грей дать не сможет. И ты это знаешь.  
– Знаю, сэр. Поэтому я и пришел, – проговорил Джейми хрипло, облизнув припухшие губы. – Только... Рендолл, у меня есть условие.  
– Думаю, это немного не по правилам, Джейми, – Джонатан холодно приподнял одну бровь, – выдвигать мне условия сейчас. Так ведь, мой великолепный шотландец?  
– Только одно. Прошу тебя, выполни его.  
– Ну, хорошо, говори. Что за это условие?  
– Дай мне слово, что... когда все закончится, ты вернешь мое тело в Хиллоутер. В... любом состоянии. Не хочу, чтобы из-за моего побега пострадали родные в Лаллиброхе и... лорд Джон Уильям Грей.

ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ СЛЕДУЕТ...


	4. МАДАМ ЖАННА

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Невзирая на опасности прохождения сквозь камни, спустя 20 лет Клэр вернулась к Джейми, но все ли это трудности на самом деле, с которыми она столкнется, чтобы вновь обрести своего возлюбленного мужа?

**Эпиграф** :

 _И вот, всё ближе, всё реальней становясь,_  
_Она, к которой подойти намеревался,_  
_Идет сама, чтоб пригласить тебя на вальс, –_  
_И кровь в висках твоих стучится в ритме вальса._

 _Ты внешне спокоен средь шумного бала,_  
_Но тень за тобою тебя выдавала –_  
_Металась, дрожала, ломалась она в зыбком свете свечей._  
_И, бережно держа, и бешено кружа,_  
_Ты мог бы провести ее по лезвию ножа, –_  
_Не стой же ты руки сложа, сам не свой и – ничей!_

 **«Белый вальс»**  
**Владимир Семенович Высоцкий**

**4.1. МЕЖ ДВУХ МИРОВ**

***

– БОЛЬШОЙ ЧЕРНЫЙ НЕГР? В горчичной ливрее? Господи, Джейми? Что за... ешь твою медь?  
– Это единственное, что тебя во всем этом удивляет, Саксоночка? – Джейми глянул на меня с сомнением.  
– Нет. Ну, просто... – я, в свою очередь, вперилась в него с понятным любопытством, – откуда он там взялся, в твоем сне?  
– Это ты скажи мне, милая, – губы его дрогнули в слабой усмешке. – Ты ж у нас мастер по толкованию снов...  
– Ну... присутствие Джона я еще могу понять. Этот парень всегда был к тебе неравнодушен.  
– Да, был. Только здесь есть одна маленькая загвоздка.  
– Какая же?  
– Вообще-то, это МОЙ СОН.  
Возразить было нечего.  
Мы лежали в кровати, окутанные свинцовой хмарью позднего осеннего утра, и обсуждали ночные видения Джейми, после того, как он проснулся внезапно с таким прерывистым, сиплым дыханием, будто его собирались спихнуть вниз со скалы. Я подождала, пока его блуждающий взгляд обретет вменяемость, и осторожно прижалась к его взмокшему напряженному телу.  
– Что?  
Отрешенные синие глаза постепенно сфокусировались на мне, будто выныривая из глубины своих запредельных видений, а выражение ошеломленного лица менялось от панического смятения до невероятного облегчения, когда он, наконец, осознал, кого видит перед собой.  
– БОЖЕ! – он прижал меня к своему боку так крепко, что даже ребра мои затрещали.  
Но я, всем сердцем ощущая зыбкость его состояния, стоически вынесла этот натиск, понимая, что ему нужно сейчас укрепиться за что-то максимально основательное. И как можно прочнее.  
– Опять ОН?  
– Н-нда... – он смотрел на меня на редкость беспомощно, даже с некоторым ужасом. – И не только...  
В прошлый раз мы договорились, что он не будет суматошно убегать, если ему приснится что-либо подобное, и он по-честному попытался рассказать мне сейчас, что ему снилось. Ну... общих чертах. То, что помнил сам. Или то, что он хотел, чтоб я думала, что он помнит.  
Я с сомнением прищурилась:  
– И вы с Джоном Греем были... парой? Там в твоем сне?  
Он посмотрел сквозь меня потеряно, будто не видел совсем...  
– Эти сны отчего-то такие яркие, Саксоночка, будто я переношусь в какую-то иную реальность. Вроде как это моя жизнь, но она идет совсем по-другому, не так как... на самом деле. И возникает... странное ощущение, что все словно по-настоящему, что все так и должно быть. Даже страшно становиться, будто я могу... оттуда не вернуться.  
Я уже не раз убеждалась в его способности путешествовать во сне сквозь время. Значит, могло быть и это проникновение... в другую реальность? Почему нет? Мне ли, проходящей сквозь камни, удивляться этакому причудливому устройству мироздания?  
Мне стало не по себе, и я вдруг ощутила значительный укол ревности.  
– А в той реальности... я существую?  
– Д-да... существуешь. Только...  
– Что?  
– Не знаю, Клэр. Просто что-то не так. Там я стараюсь не думать о тебе. Столько, сколько думаю обычно, по крайне мере. Потому что... кажется... мне невыносимо больно.  
– Прости, – я мягко тронула его за плечо.  
Он взглянул на меня все еще рассеяно.  
– Ну, что ты. Это не твоя вина, конечно.  
– Может, ты просто не хочешь возвращаться оттуда, Джейми? Тебе здесь чего-то не хватает? Ну... того, что есть там?  
– Ни то, что бы я не хотел, – он посмотрел на меня расстроено. – Конечно, хочу. Было бы странно, даже помыслить, что может быть по-другому, милая. Но там… в этих снах, в той, другой жизни… все события, все мои чувства, мысли, они так... реальны, так осязаемы. Не могу этого объяснить. Но ты же, – он посмотрел на меня внимательно, – ты же не думаешь, душа моя, что я действительно могу желать кого-то другого? Кроме тебя?  
– Не знаю, Джейми. Почти всю жизнь, как ты мне говорил, ты прожил с мыслями обо мне... Но... может быть... я просто предполагаю... ты хотел бы... попробовать. С кем-нибудь другим.  
Ощутимый комок в горле мешал мне говорить. Я вдруг поняла: то, что я считала незыблемым... вечным как солнце, может быть разрушено в единый момент. Сколько тому примеров. Нечего становиться такой уж уверенной.  
– Иногда... не могу спорить... такие мысли возникают. Как бы это было, если бы ты не вернулась? Если бы тебя вообще... не было в моей жизни? – он говорил еле слышным шепотом так, что мне приходилось прислушиваться.  
– И что ты думаешь?  
– Я помню... там, во сне, – он невидящим взором уставился куда-то вверх, определенно выше, чем смолистые балки нашего потолка, – было ощущение, словно я... никчемный... бесцельный осколок чего-то поломанного, этакая... щепка, которую носит в бурном ручье от берега к берегу, кружит в водоворотах или... она вдруг застревает в стоячей воде. Ну... ты знаешь, как это бывает? – он посмотрел на меня вопросительно, и я кивнула. – Она не тонет и не гниет, забытая всеми, только благодаря какому-то чуду. И, самое главное, она не может быть собой, потому что она – уже не часть целого. И теперь... просто... просто не знает, кто она есть на самом деле. Ей надо все время приспосабливаться, быть кем-то другим. Тем, чего от нее ждут. Иначе... просто не выжить.  
Я ощутила тяжкое жжение в груди и поняла, что отчасти он говорит и про меня. Я незаметно перевела дыхание, стараясь не помешать ему.  
– Это так похоже на жизнь без тебя, Саксоночка, – он тихонько прижался щекой к моей голове – я ощутила, как волосы на макушке цепляются к его отросшей за ночь щетине – и тоже выдохнул умиротворенно. – Ты моя гавань, Клэр. То место, где я – часть чего-то большого. Где я могу быть собой. Всегда. Твое присутствие словно... окутывает меня безопасным шелковым пологом, нежным и теплым. И это дает мне невероятную силу.  
– Я понимаю, про что ты говоришь, Джейми, – тихо проговорила я, – поверь, ты делаешь для меня то же самое.  
Он качнул головой, соглашаясь.  
– Ну вот. И каждое свое мгновение на Земле я ощущаю это очень четко, девочка моя, поэтому, поверь, мне не надо быть с кем-то еще, чтобы понять. Даже в том сне это слишком ясно. Меня будто швыряло туда... сюда. Я пытался... пытался ухватиться, – кисть его сжались, в бессознательной попытке, и он посмотрел на нее беспомощно. – Но... пусто кругом и мне... не за что. И от этого я начал делать такие вещи, которые никогда бы не стал. Потому что внутри меня тоже... была пустота.  
– Ну... может, Джейми это как раз про то... чтобы понять, кто ты есть на самом деле?.. УБЕДИТЬСЯ?  
– Да, может ты и права, Саксоночка. И, мне кажется... теперь я убежден достаточно.  
– А как же лорд Джон? – я заинтересовано смотрела на него, подперев голову рукой.  
– Что лорд Джон?  
– Как было с ним? Разве он не давал тебе эту опору? Там, в твоем сне?  
Он посмотрел на меня подозрительно, но все-таки нехотя ответил:  
– Он пытался. Мне кажется... Да, пытался. Хотел меня защитить. Но я не мог принять его помощь... до конца. Просто не мог, – он сокрушенно мотнул большой головой.  
– Вот как? А мою, выходит, можешь?  
– Твою, видимо, да, – в его обескураженном взгляде сквозило легкое недоумение.  
– В чем же разница? Я ведь все-таки женщина. И что? Тебе не зазорно принимать от меня помощь, Джейми? – я провела костяшками пальцев по контуру его точеной скулы, ощущая жесткость кости под шершавой кожей.  
Он безотчетно взял теплой ладонью мою кисть и прижал к своим губам.  
– Ну, частенько, милая, твоя помощь заключается в том, – его глаза при этом хитро сверкнули, – что помощь нужна тебе самой. И от этого я чувствую себя особенным. Может так?  
– Что ж, логично. Хотя, – мои губы уязвленно поджались, – не слишком-то лестно для меня.  
– Почему? Мне кажется, это целое искусство, уметь казаться покладистой и слабой при всей твоей упертости и недюжинной душевной силе. Тут нужна смелость и... самодостаточность. Разве нет?  
Я засмеялась и поцеловала его в плечо.  
– Ох, ладно... Отмазался, паразит, – мои губы невольно приблизились к его губам, когда я, приподнявшись, нависла над его распростертым телом. – Но не обольщайся уж слишком. Если что... у меня хватит силы...  
– Что? Выесть мой мозг? Серебряной ложечкой? Да уж... я знаю. Поверь... –  
он вдруг, недолго раздумывая, притянул сильной рукой мою голову и жадно поцеловал, потом оторвался, чуть задыхаясь, – я нисколько не сомневаюсь, родная, в твоих исключительно коварных возможностях.  
– Выесть твой мозг? Фу-у-у... – я хмыкнула, брезгливо сморщившись, когда представила себе картинку. – Дорогой, ну что за порочные эротические фантазии?  
– Ты можешь предложить что-то другое, Саксоночка? Уверен, у тебя хватит выдумки... – его глаза, уже совсем отошедшие от странных ночных видений, ласково посмеивались.  
– Ну, вообще-то я имела в виду... скрутить тебя в бараний рог, – и я опять потянулась к его губам, одновременно прижимая его кисть рукой к подушке.  
Он не сопротивлялся, только пропустил свои пальцы сквозь мои, сплетя их вместе. Его припухшие губы мягко улыбались, когда я, наконец, отстранилась.  
– И что, Джейми? – почему меня волновал сейчас этот вопрос? – Вы занимались с ним... этим... ну... л-любовью? С лордом Джоном? Там, в твоем сне?  
Его близкие глаза заморгали растеряно, глядя в мои, ехидные, потом он вдруг зажмурился в великом смущении.  
– Я это сказал?  
– Ну, не то, чтобы прям «сказал-сказал», но почему-то мне так показалось.  
– Ну... в моем сне было слишком много всего намешано, – безликий голос его совсем задеревенел. – Я... н-не помню.  
– Не лги мне! Ты обещал никогда не лгать. Да или нет?  
– Саксоночка...  
– Джейми!  
– Ну, ладно... Д-да.  
– Да?  
– ДА!  
– О! Ну и как? – я наслаждалась его неловкостью.  
– ЧТО КАК? – негодование моего мужа явно зашкаливало.  
– Тебе понравилось? Только честно, Джейми, – я безуспешно пыталась развернуть его к себе лицом, когда он, отвернувшись от меня, мучительно уткнулся лицом в подушку.  
– Саксоночка... не пошла бы ты...  
– Значит, да? Джейми, посмотри мне в глаза!  
Я вдруг поняла, что для небольшой мести мне достаточно вселенского смущения моего мужа, и решила быть снисходительной к побежденному.  
– Нет, – буркнул Джейми из недр своего бастиона, но я заметила, как свирепо покраснели даже кончики его ушей. – И, вообще, человек не может отвечать за то, что ему снятся какие-то дурацкие сны. Сама говорила. Не буду ничего рассказывать тебе больше.  
– Да ладно. Чего ты. Я просто спросила, – оставив свои попытки заглянуть в его пунцовое лицо, я положила ладонь на его теплый загривок и немного потормошила. – Понравилось и понравилось. На здоровье.  
– Да не понравилось мне! – рявкнул Джейми и, выпростав один свой глаз, посмотрел на меня сердито.  
Потом заметив, что я улыбаюсь, сердито прищурился.  
– Ты что? Издеваешься?  
– Нет, что ты. Я очень серьезна, – пробормотала я, пытаясь сохранить строгое лицо, но от вида его смущенно-расстроенной физиономии мне так и хотелось прыснуть. – Мой муж во сне занимался любовью. С мужчиной. Ах ты ж, как нехорошо! И, главное, ему понравилось. Я этого не переживу. Нет, правда, понравилось? Скажи мне. Джейми! Я же вижу, что понравилось!  
Признаю, в этот момент я сделалась несносной язвой. Именно это, он, скорее всего, и имел в виду, когда говорил о моих гастрономических пристрастиях к его мозгам.  
– Сейчас скажу! – пробормотал он, со всей своей могучей свирепостью решительно приподнимаясь надо мной. – Скажу, что бы мне сейчас ОЧЕНЬ СИЛЬНО понравилось. Например, если я как следует заткну тебе рот, – он, в свою очередь, плотно притиснул свои большие губы к моим губам так, что я задохнулась. – Вот так... А еще вот так... – приговаривал он между крепкими поцелуями, набирая в легкие воздух. – И, сдается мне, твоя ехидная задница явно требует хорошего внушения.  
Не успела я взвизгнуть, как он, поднявшись на колени, одним движением, словно пушинку, перевернул меня на живот, оказавшись между моих ног.  
– Посмотрим, как ты сейчас запоешь, моя злобная стервочка, – мстительно процедил он, задирая до пояса мою сорочку для каких-то своих неведомых, преступных целей. – Ох, ну что за задница! Право, так и хочется ей всыпать! – и с этими словами он подтянул мои бедра к себе на колени.  
От неожиданности я, пытаясь удержаться, вцепилась руками в собственную подушку и сдула с носа растрепавшуюся прядь.  
– Только попробуй, чертов шотландец! – рыкнула я и охнула от звонкого горячего шлепка. – Джейми!  
– Сейчас попробую! Вот так, нормально? – он с безжалостным усердием вошел меня, и я почувствовала, как тело мое вдоволь наполнилось его сокрушительной силой. – А вот так?.. И еще раз! О, Пресвятая Дева храни меня!  
Действительно, Пресвятая! Я растеклась по кровати, еле живая от неги, покорно принимая его ожесточенный напор, когда он буквально насаживал меня еще и еще на свою воодушевленную плоть, совершенно не считаясь с моими полубессознательными охами. Которые, к слову сказать, становились все выразительнее.  
– А это за твой ехидный язычок! – и он вошел в меня особенно глубоко так, что я утробно застонала.  
– Проси пощады! – неистово требовал он, зажав мои бедра вокруг своих, хотя, в пылу своей безудержной атаки, не давал сказать ни единого слова. – Просишь? Скажи! Просишь? Ага?  
Я бы, пожалуй, назвала сей акт изнасилованием, если бы он не происходил по обоюдному согласию.  
– НЕЕ-Т! – глупо, согласитесь, просить пощады, когда, абсолютно смятенный яростным натиском, получаешь величайшее удовольствие на свете.  
В ответ еще один тяжелый шлепок освятил мою задницу, но мне уже было все равно.  
Серый мир вокруг дрогнул и разлетелся на радужные осколки, заставляя меня кричать и корчиться в сладостных конвульсиях, пока свирепое рыжее животное навалилось сзади, с рычанием исступленно вторгаясь в меня раз за разом до самого корня.  
– Господи! Клэр!.. – я постепенно приходила в себя от его теплого шепота в мое ухо. – Определенно, ты – лучшее, что со мной случилось в жизни. И что бы ни происходило, я не устану это повторять.  
Он погладил мои волосы и, заправляя растрепанные пряди мне за ухо, промокнул губами слезинки, невольно катившиеся сейчас из уголка моих закрытых глаз.  
– Даже не представляю, что бы было, если бы ты не вернулась ко мне, Саксоночка. Я так долго собирал себя по кусочкам, когда ты ушла и... никак не мог собрать.  
– Сдается мне – ты все-таки собрал. Постепенно. А когда я пришла, то опять все разрушила.  
Я положила ладонь на его горячую щеку.  
– Да уж, мне пришлось нелегко, что и говорить, – он улыбался, нежно разглядывая меня, на его лице было явно написано наслаждение. – Это было слишком неожиданно. Ты всегда умела перевернуть мою жизнь. С ног на голову.  
– И все-таки ты не жалеешь, что я вернулась, скажи мне, Джейми?  
– Ни секунды, милая. Клянусь. Ни единой чертовой секунды.

 

**4.2. ОНА ПРИШЛА, ЧТОБ ПРИГЛАСИТЬ ТЕБЯ НА ЖИЗНЬ**

***

Я ШЛА ЗА ОХРАННИКОМ ПО СУМЕРЕЧНОМУ затхлому коридору, и наши тени беспокойно плясали в трепещущем пламени тусклых факелов, развешанных по стенам. Темные силуэты, кружась зловещим хороводом, то разлетались громадными мутными коршунами на весь коридор, то сжимались до маленьких черных пятен под ногами, порождая внутри гнетущую отрешенность.  
Размеренные шаги стражника смачно чавкали по липкой жиже на полу и, затем, гулким эхом разносились под мрачными сводами, а мои, осторожные, были почти не слышны, тонущие в этом мягком, склизком месиве. Вода, вяло поблескивая, бесконечно струилась по замшелой каменной кладке стен, и гиблый запах сырости, плесени и тяжелой, неистребимой вони гниющих человеческих отходов, навязчиво вторгался в мозг, заставлял сжиматься в тошнотворной тоске мои, и без того ошалевшие внутренности.  
Мне хотелось кричать яростно и исступленно, разбивая кулаки об эти безнадежные глухие стены, обступившие меня со всех сторон, терзая в кровь моего бесстрастного сопровождающего. Или, наоборот, сжаться до невероятно малых размеров, чтобы исчезнуть совсем в могучих круговертях Вселенной, раствориться в их топком сумеречном небытие.  
Но вместо этого я просто шла заворожено, словно дрейфуя в потоке зыбкой нереальности, несущем меня вне времени и пространства, плыла, не чувствуя мыслей, не ощущая тела, и текучий полумрак вокруг усугублял ощущения потустороннего и призрачного.  
Я не представляла, что скажу ЕМУ. И что сделаю.  
О чем говорить с человеком после двадцати лет разлуки – бездонной и вязкой, словно зыбучий песок? Разлуки, сравнимой лишь со смертью? Кем он стал теперь, мужчина, которого я любила когда-то всем сердцем? Кого я найду сейчас, на этой стороне неумолимой вечности, через которую я все-таки посмела шагнуть так... опрометчиво?  
Я вдруг представила жалкий, сломленный осколок судьбы: седой и сморщенный, со слезящимися спитыми глазами и беззубым ртом. Смогу ли я снова принять его такого? Обратно, в свое сердце? Или мне останется только развернуться и уйти?  
Боже, зачем? Зачем я сделала это? Зачем рискнула прийти сюда, бросив все, что мне дорого в погоне за хрупкой мечтой? Теперь я будто очнулась. Пронзительные всплески ужаса и раскаяния то холодными, то удушливыми волнами обжигали меня. Узнаю ли я его вообще? Вряд ли он остался таким, как прежде... Сорок пять лет в этом времени не шутка: годы и несчастья, наверняка, сделали свое жестокое дело, и все мои чаяния рассыплются в прах, уносимые безжалостным ветром разочарования. Сердце мое леденело при мыслях об этом, и я с усилием гнала их прочь.  
Мой переход через камни в этот раз не был таким уж безмятежным. Меня словно пропустили сквозь руки палача, который разодрал мою плоть на малейшие кусочки, а потом склеил все заново так, как ему вздумается. Когда я очнулась в полубреду, все мое тело горело, словно сплошной ожог, а конечности не двигались. Сны и явь мешались между собой, пока, не осознавая времени, я приходила в себя под промозглым, определенно шотландским дождем, обильно моросящим с разбухшего неба, и, обездвиженная, проклинала на чем свет стоит и кровожадный каменный круг, и свою глупую затею, и Джейми, мать его, Фрейзера в придачу.  
Джейми! Эта мысль вернула меня в сознание и, опалив огнем, согрела насмерть заледеневшие внутренности странной надеждой, которая была сродни ожиданию Рождественского чуда. Тоскливое блуждание в одиночестве длиною в двадцать лет должны были закончиться сейчас. Я чувствовала это. Я знала, он был где-то здесь, совсем близко. В этом времени. Потому что пустота внутри меня надежно наполнилась.  
Подвижность тела, хвала Иисусу, понемногу вернулась ко мне, и я, поднявшись с великим трудом, побрела, словно зомби, сквозь вечернюю мглу.  
Добрая женщина на окраине ближайшей деревни приютила меня на пару дней, дав возможность отдохнуть и окончательно собраться с силами. Она ни о чем не спрашивала, но я чувствовала ее благоговейный и настороженный взгляд, когда она украдкой посматривала на меня, чего-то там колдуя у своего очага. Много ли пришельцев с Холма Фей видела она за свою жизнь? Наверное, встречались... По крайне мере, разговоры об этих людях всегда витали в воздухе у суеверных шотландцев, порождая таинственные легенды.  
Крайне обессиленная, я все время ждала с ужасом, что мнительная толпа ее односельчан набежит и уволочет сжигать меня на костре, но как-то обошлось. Видимо, эта женщина сама была не из простых – травы и разные снадобья были развешаны и расставлены по полкам, на глиняных стенах – и окружающие, наверняка, прощали ей странности. До поры, пока нуждались в ее помощи...  
Когда я совсем оправилась, она показала мне дорогу на Инвернесс и дала с собой немного лепешек. Похоже, это было больше, чем она могла сделать, и я от души поблагодарила ее, заплатив пару монет из своего небольшого запаса. Я не должна была быть щедрой, я понимала это: неизвестность и полная уязвимость в чужом, неведомом мне мире, ожидали меня, а деньги, бесспорно, придавали некоторой уверенности моей сомнительной экспедиции.  
Из Инвернесса до Эдинбурга мне пришлось добираться около двух суток, и я старалась не думать, что может ждать меня впереди, осознавая в полной мере, что дороги назад нет. Еще один переход сквозь время я, вероятно, не переживу. Интересно, что я собиралась делать, если не найду Джейми или то, что я найду, мне совсем не понравится, я не представляла.  
Типография с табличкой «А. Малкольм: печать и продажа книг, визитных карточек, плакатов, писем и др.» была на том месте, куда мне указали горожане – в переулке Карфакс. Но самого Джейми внутри не было.  
Я вошла решительно, потянув на себя тяжелую дверь, и за широким, основательно заваленным каким-то хламом прилавком, который тянулся через всю приемную, увидела долговязого подростка лет четырнадцати, а, может, и меньше, с живыми карими глазами на простодушном лице. Его большой не по размеру нос, обычный для юнцов такого возраста, слегка лоснился. Он улыбнулся мне дежурной улыбкой, как ни странно, осветившей внезапно его неказистое лицо приятной миловидностью и... кого-то сильно мне напомнившей в этот момент.  
– Слушаю вас, миледи.  
– Э-э-э... Мне нужен твой хозяин, полагаю, – по моему загривку почему-то вдруг брызнули колкие мурашки, а сердце гулко забилось.  
– Мистера Малколма нет. Он гхм... в отъезде, миссис. Могу ли я вам чем-то помочь?  
Я еле справилась с приступом удушья, стиснувшем грудь, почти не сознавая, о чем мне говорит этот мальчишка.  
– Что с вами, миссис, вам плохо? – его лицо вдруг участливо напряглось, а глаза испуганно расширились, пытливо в меня вперившись.  
– Д-да... гмм... нет... А надолго?  
– Что надолго?  
– Ну... в отъезде мистер Малькольм?  
Паренек теперь как-то подозрительно глянул на меня, и физиономия его сделалась по максимуму бесстрастной.  
– Полагаю, да, миледи. Пока я за него. Вернее, я теперь хозяин печатни. Да.  
– ЧТО? ПОЧЕМУ?  
– Ну... так получилось, миледи...  
– ГоспАди! Да скажи ты, наконец, ЧТО С НИМ?! – резко подавшись к нему над прилавком, воскликнула я, совершенно напугав мальчишку своей странной горячностью. По его веснушчатому лицу прошла волна растерянности, которая обнаружила, что моя досадная несдержанность, вкупе с моей, слегка взъерошенной после долгой дороги прической и пылающим взором, заставила его принять меня за помешанную.  
– Миледи, – голос его дрогнул, но он мужественно удержался, чтобы не сбежать прямо сейчас, – с моим дядей все хорошо. Он просто слегка занят. У него дела, миссис. Да. Если вы ИМЕННО ЕГО ищите, пожалуй, зайдите через недельку. Думаю, он уже прибудет.  
– ТВОИМ ДЯДЕЙ? Так ты сын Йена Мюррея, милый? – спохватившись, я сбавила обороты, так как заметно было, что парнишка явно паниковал, судя по его рассеянно-напряженному взгляду.  
– Н-ну... д-даа...  
– А твоя мать Дженни Фрейзер Мюррей?  
Взгляд паренька окончательно забегал, видимо, в мыслях о том, как ему безопасно разрешить столь сомнительную ситуацию. Хотя, в чем тут был подвох, я не представляла. Наконец, он, судя по просветленной физиономии, должно быть понял, как ему разрубить сей Гордеев узел: все-таки, похоже, он решил побыстрее слинять.  
– Простите миссис... Мне нужно срочно уйти. У нас закрыто. Приходите... через неделю.  
Я вздохнула, и постаралась взять себя в руки, хотя мне было нелегко. Тревога за Джейми жгла мои внутренности.  
– Послушай, паренек. Не бойся меня. Я давняя... гхм... знакомая твоего дяди... Джейми. Так ведь его зовут? Мистера Малколма? Его настоящее имя – Джейми Фрейзер? Скажи мне! – я опять невольно излишне насела на беднягу, и тот испуганно сделал шаг к задней комнатке, где, я заметила, стоял печатный станок со всей положенной к нему амуницией.  
– Миледи, мне нужно... я ухожу. Извините...  
– Да, постой! Скажи мне только одно, мальчик, ОН ЖИВ? – я чувствовала, что голос мой вибрирует, а кровь отливает от головы, собираясь в муторный комок под сердцем.  
– Ну... так-то да, миледи. Просто он...  
– ДА ЧТО? ГОВОРИ ЖЕ!  
– Просто дядя Джейми, он... в тюрьме, миледи.

 

**4.3. СРЕДЬ ШУМНОГО БАЛА**

***

РЕШЕТКА ПРЕГРАЖДАЛА ВХОД В ПЕЩЕРНУЮ темноту камеры, где слышалось копошение, сопение, кашель и размеренный гул переговоров пары десятков людей. Жуткий смрад ударил мне в нос так, что больно стало вздохнуть, голова закружилась, и я пошатнулась, услышав сквозь пелену равнодушный голос:  
– Эй, Малколм. К тебе посетитель.  
Вялый гомон частично смолк, и я смогла различить несколько пар любопытствующих глаз, которые, в мерцающем свете фонаря стражника, блеснули в мою сторону из мрака. В полуобморочном состоянии я рыскала глазами по мохнатому, словно паучье логово, месиву из оборванных, немытых мужчин и женщин, подсвеченному призрачным пламенем, и сердце мое внезапно остановилось.  
В дальнем углу, отрешенно взирая на тусклую щель оконца под самым сводчатым потолком, за которым виднелось вечернее, насыщенное ультрамарином небо с одной единственной сиявшей в нем звездой, расслаблено прислонился к стене огромный человек, показавшийся мне гораздо более мощным, чем я рисовала его в своем воображении. Он неспешно, будто нехотя, повернул на голос стражника свою большую голову, с нечесаной густой гривой слипшихся темных прядей, и скользнул по мне безучастным взглядом. Крохи неровного света, попадавшие от фонарного огонька, отразились на широких дерзких скулах викинга и в его раскосых глазах, высвечивая такую памятную, хотя и несколько потускневшую, синеву.  
Мир закружился вокруг, пропадая, и я, онемевшая и бездыханная, уже не видела ничего кроме этих синих глаз, поймавших меня в свой цепкий капкан.  
Казалось, на заросшем, измазанном грязью лице узника ничего не изменилось, но веки его дрогнули, потом еще раз и... еще. Заметно было, как крупный кадык двинулся, когда по горлу пошел судорожный спазм, и он вдруг так знакомо передернул плечами. Несколько мгновений его остекленевшие глаза, постепенно наполняясь смятением, неотрывно смотрели на меня, а потом он резко ткнул своего сокамерника в плечо.  
– Ты тоже видишь ее, Ронни? Скажи, – голос его звучал так хрипло и глухо, будто продирался сквозь дремучие заросли.  
– Кого? Эту бабешку? Конечно, вижу, Макдью, как можно ее не увидеть? – шепеляво отвечал маленький щуплый комок лохмотьев, прищелкивая слюнявым ртом. – Так бы и помацал ее сиськи...  
Сидевшие рядом с ними осклабились и тоже с вялым интересом повернули головы в мою сторону.  
Словно зачарованный, Джейми начал медленно вставать, не отрывая от меня оцепеневшего, напряженного взгляда, словно боялся неосторожным движением разрушить призрачное видение.  
– Клэр? – наконец выдавил он, и его голос прозвучал резко, будто ворон каркнул в темноте. Он сделал ко мне несколько скованных шагов, не замечая скорченных тел под ногами, которые предусмотрительно отодвигались.  
– Господи, это ты, Клэр?.. – последнее слово донеслось до меня почти беззвучно, так как он задохнулся.  
Он протянул сквозь решетку руку к моему лицу и, видимо, так и не осмелясь дотронуться, уронил ее обратно.  
– Я, – мои одеревеневшие губы едва шевельнулись.  
Мы смотрели друг на друга, не отрываясь, и поток чего-то теплого и радужного внезапно, мягко искрясь и вальсируя, подхватил нас в свои бархатные объятия и закружил, оставив за бортом и мрачные тюремные стены, и безнадежную вонь давно немытых тел, и любопытствующие взгляды его сокамерников. Я говорила с ним, не произнося ни слова. А его слова беззвучно возникали в ответ где-то в моей голове, вместе с тихой ласковой музыкой, будто в душе моей умиротворенно звучали ангелы.  
«Господи, Боже мой! Ничего не изменилось, Джейми Фрейзер... Ты снова в тюрьме! Проклятый ты шотландец. Почему меня это не удивляет?..»  
«И я рад... увидеть тебя в добром здравии, моя Саксоночка. Всегда скучал по твоему острому язычку».  
«Иисус твою Рузвельт Христос! Похоже, ты все такой же... величайший обормот на свете. Как и прежде».  
«И ты... – его глаза болезненно горели на окаменевшем лице, – ты тоже совсем не изменилась, mo duinne donn».  
Я взялась за прутья решетки, приблизившись насколько возможно, но он стоял, не двигаясь.  
«Что я могу сделать для тебя сейчас? Скажи. Джейми!»  
«Не беспокойся за меня, Клэр. Я скоро выйду... У них почти ничего нет против меня».  
«Скоро выйдешь? Это правда?»  
«Да. Суд уже был, они исполнят наказание и... выпустят. Тюрьма переполнена – меня не станут держать дольше положенного».  
«Наказание? Иисус, что опять за наказание?!»  
Я будто очнулась от настойчивого вопроса охранника, этот ли ублюдок мне нужен и собирается ли миссис с ним разговаривать?  
– Сэр, могу я поговорить с этим человеком наедине? Можете дать нам место и немного времени? – я сунула шиллинг ему в руку.  
Пока охранник открывал решетку и, проведя нас по коридору, показал пустую каморку, заваленную каким-то хламом – бочками, ящиками и прочей сломанной рухлядью, мы не проронили ни слова.  
Солдат передал мне фонарь, и я зашла первая, с ужасом вскрикнув, когда стайка гигантских тварей с облезлыми хвостами ринулась из под моих ног.  
– Это всего лишь крысы, К-Клэр, не бойся.  
«Ну, конечно, это всего лишь крысы... чего боятся-то... Ага!..» Пока я в страхе таращилась на убегавших бестий, Джейми вошел за мной следом и остановился у самой двери: голос его звучал до предела бесцветно. Я прямо-таки чувствовала лопатками растерянность и невероятное беспокойство, исходящее от его.  
Медленно повернувшись, я дрожащей рукой подняла фонарь повыше и увидела, что он переминается в нерешительности, чуть ли не вжимаясь спиной в закрытую за ним дверь, косяк которой находился вровень с его головой: видимо, ему пришлось основательно наклониться, чтобы пройти в ее тесный проем. Потом, собравшись с духом, он все же сделал ко мне маленький шаг, пялясь на меня насторожено, словно на заблудшее ненароком приведение.  
Все еще взбудораженная крысами, я не смогла сдержать некоторой досады за те мои гигантские усилия, затраченные, чтобы к нему пробиться.  
– Господи... кое-что остается совершенно неизменным: ты снова в тюрьме, Джеймс Фрейзер... – прохрипела я, сама не своя от волнения и тревоги. – Почему же меня это не удивляет, проклятый ты шотландец?..  
Он, неловко двигаясь, шагнул еще раз... и еще... и неуверенно остановился, возвышаясь почти на голову. Между нами трепетал маленький, теплый огонек, заставляя могильный хаос темной комнаты отступить, сгустившись по углам. Лицо Джейми, высветленное этим зыбким источником света, было такое... поистине бесстрастное, что я серьезно испугалась. В который уже раз. Я могла поклясться, судя по его отрешенному виду – мой муж был совсем не рад, что я вернулась.  
Его губы разделились с ощутимым трудом, будто он только учился говорить:  
– И я рад... снова увидеть тебя в добром здравии... Сак-соночка, – легкая усмешка дрогнула в их изгибе и тут же пропала. – Всегда скучал по твоему острому язычку...  
Он говорил машинально, словно во сне, и его глаза внимательно скользили по моему лицу, изучая, кажется, каждую его черточку.  
– Иисус! – «любезно» хмыкнула я, в свою очередь, – Похоже... ты все такой же... величайший обормот на свете. Или поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь...  
Он снова сделал попытку потянуться ко мне рукой и снова уронил ее:  
– И ты совсем не изменилась, mo duinne donn, с тех пор, как я видел тебя... в последний раз, – голос его звучал все глуше.  
Сердце мое вдруг сжалось в тоске: «Что я наделала? Зачем вернулась? Чтобы послушать этот тусклый, напряженный от страха голос?»  
Мой ответ прозвучал довольно сухо:  
– Спасибо, – чтобы скрыть подступающую неловкость и разочарование, я сосредоточенно занялась пристраиванием фонаря на ближайшую ко мне бочку. – Выходит, ты тоже.  
Он снова усмехнулся и пожал плечами. Подозрительно смиренно.  
Наша беседа все больше стала напоминать разговор двух бывших, встретившихся случайно на шумной улице через много-много лет, изнывающих от стеснения, каждый со своей новой, уже сложившейся жизнью. Но ведь это было не так? Ничего не сложилось. До сих пор. По крайне мере, у меня.  
– Джей-ми, – я с удивлением почувствовала, как мне чертовски трудно произнести вслух его имя, но времени было мало, и я, отбросив эмоции, перешла к делу. – Ты в курсе, что тебя обвиняют в организации мятежа? Что я могу сделать для тебя сейчас? Скажи. Я постараюсь нанять адвоката.  
Это, несомненно, было то, ради чего я прорвалась за какие-нибудь четыре дня сквозь неприступные стены этого каменного мешка, недосыпая, организуя, заставляя, комбинируя, выпытывая, нанимая, подкупая... Племянник Джейми, парнишка Йен, помогал мне по мере сил: бегал с поручениями и подсказывал, где и как можно найти нужных людей. Обезумевший от счастья при встрече со мной Фергюс тоже поднял все свои связи, как он говорил. А еще Джорджи, помощник Джейми в печатне, привел мне неплохого стряпчего, который все-таки, при определенных комбинациях со стороны Йена и Фергюса, раскопал нужную лазейку, чтобы я смогла встретится с начальником тюрьмы Кэнонгейт Толбут в Эдинбурге, мистером Редом Харшем, и НАСТОЯТЕЛЬНО УБЕДИТЬ его дать мне короткое свидание с заключенным под номером 123 501 – Александром Малколмом.  
Это значит – у меня значительно отлегло от сердца – смертная казнь в этот раз ему, по крайне мере, не грозила, хотя обвинение напротив его фамилии было записано суровое: «Статья 18, параграф 6, пункт 2.4, подстрекательство к мятежу». Я растеряно смотрела на плывущие перед глазами аккуратные строчки в открытом журнале на массивном дубовом столе мистера Харша. Проклятый шотландец! Мало ему страданий длиной в двадцать лет. Какого черта ему сдался этот мятеж?! Ему еще несказанно повезло, что его тут же не вздернули.  
– Уже ничего не надо, Клэр. Не беспокойся за меня. Нэд Гоуэн, если ты помнишь этого проныру, помогает мне. И это вовсе не было организацией, чего ты... Нэд привел неоспоримые доказательства, что участие в подстрекательстве косвенное и вызвано не зависящим от моей воли стечением обстоятельств. Так что – все в порядке. Я скоро выйду... У них почти ничего нет против меня. Я успел уничтожить бóльшую часть листовок. А кое-что они вообще не смогли найти.  
– Нэд Гоуэн? Этот добрый малый? Господи, он что? Еще жив?  
– Живее не бывает. Голова отлично работает, и язык подвешен даже лучше, чем двадцать лет назад. Он еще нас с тобой переживет, Клэр. Разве ты не виделась с ним, чтобы попасть сюда?  
Я смотрела на Джейми, остро ощущая состояние абсурдности происходящего, так как поймала себя на мысли, будто наблюдаю со стороны, как серьезная и практичная дама пытается решать какие-то, конечно же, исключительно важные сейчас дела, а в голове при этом мечется панический сброд, сродни переживаниям утопающего: «Что я делаю, Боже мой! Вот же ОН! ПЕРЕД ТОБОЙ! Ты мечтала об этом двадцать лет, прижмись к нему, скажи сейчас САМОЕ ГЛАВНОЕ, скажи, как МЕЧТАЛА УВИДЕТЬ ЕГО все это время, скажи, как ЛЮБИШЬ ЕГО до сих пор».  
Но стиснутый рот почему-то произносил совсем иное:  
– Нет. Мне как-то даже не пришло в голову поискать его. Так ты скоро выйдешь, Джейми? Это правда?  
– Да... Суд уже был, они исполнят наказание и выпустят меня, – было полное ощущение, что и его отчаянный, увлажнившийся взгляд так же говорит больше банальных слов, которые пересохшие губы произносят чисто автоматически. – Тюрьма переполнена, Саксоночка. Думаю, меня не станут держать здесь дольше положенного.  
ТАК. Внезапно осознав смысл его слов, я вынырнула из своей хаотической рассеянности, содрогнувшись. Голова закружилась от острого прилива крови, когда я на мгновение представила себе, какие наказания применяются здесь, в восемнадцатом веке.  
– Наказание? Что за наказание?! Джейми! – я, смутно предполагая, сглотнула, когда мое горло невольно сжалось.  
Он мельком глянул на меня и виновато поджал губы.  
– Надеюсь... – потребовала я, – это не то, что обычно же, нет? Это же не... плети?  
Джейми слегка поежился и снова неуверенно взглянул на меня, но быстро взяв себя в руки, нарочито беззаботно отмахнулся.  
– Ну, нет, от плетей Нэд смог меня оградить, старый ублюдок. Что тут говорить, этот неугомонный старикан виртуоз своего дела, прямо скажем маэстро адвокатского крючкотвор...  
– Так что тогда? – потребовала я с некоторой истеричностью в голосе.  
– Ну... Всего лишь... розги, – увидев, как я побледнела, поспешно добавил. – Совсем немного. Да не переживай ты так, Клэр. Подумаешь... стерплю как-нибудь, не впервой. Плети были бы хуже, конечно, но и они не так страшны. Вот если бы Колонии или... виселица, тогда стоило бы поволноваться,  
– Стоило поволноваться?! – я задохнулась и пару минут пялилась на него в безмерном негодовании. «Чертов шотландец! Он издевается? Н-нда-а... Весело я попала. Ни раньше, не позже... Ну что ж, добро пожаловать в восемнадцатый век, дорогая!»  
– Ну, полагаю, да, – он смотрел на меня сверху вниз, благостно усмехаясь в своей предельно беспечной манере.  
– Джейми! – его крайняя легкомысленность по данному вопросу вводила меня в состояние нервозности. – Как ты можешь относиться к этому так... несерьезно?  
– Несерьезно? – брови его взлетели вверх. – Я очень серьезен, поверь. Просто, что можно поделать сейчас? Это издержки моей профессии, знаешь ли. Так что я готов и к таким поворотам.  
– Издержки профессии печатника? Я что-то не до конца понимаю?  
– Ну, так-то да... Чего ты удивляешься? Напечатал запрещенный памфлет и – рискуешь получить плетей или даже могут вздернуть при худшем раскладе. А у вас что? Разве не так? Владеть местом, откуда расходится информация довольно-таки тревожное дело. Оно может быть и опасным и полезным для властей, смотря как ее применять. Поэтому, признаюсь, за мной тут особый пригляд. Так что я еще легко отделался, – Джейми отвел от меня глаза, уставившись в темноту поверх моей головы. – Кто-то донес – и у меня нашли запрещенные прокламации. Они были, конечно, не для моих нужд – просто за это давали приличную сумму, и я... взялся их напечатать.  
– Надеюсь, причина была достаточно существенной.  
– В общем да... Необходимы были деньги. Срочно. У Дженни с Йеном образовались серьезные долги... за имение. Проблемы с пошлиной. Надо было уплатить по процентам, а то могли совсем отнять Лаллиброх. Так что... Окх, ладно, чего это я тебя загружаю, Клэр. Не бери ты в голову. Все образуется.  
– Загружаешь? Серьезно? А я думала, мы женаты. Напомни мне: «в радости и в горе»!.. Разве нет?  
В его глазах что-то неуловимо вспыхнуло, или это просто трепыхнулся огонек фонаря...  
– Господи, Клэр! Это и вправду ты, девочка?  
Он, пристально глядя мне в глаза, наконец, протянул руку и почти неощутимо дотронулся до моего лица, осторожно провел пальцами по щеке... Я почувствовала, как по телу пробежала слабая дрожь, и колени мои ослабли.  
– Ты же сказал вроде, что я... не сильно изменилась? Ты мне соврал? – голос мой стал хриплым и тихим, а неожиданные слезы вдруг заполонили глаза.  
– Ну... так-то да, приврал немного. На самом деле, ты изменилась, конечно. Стала... еще прекраснее, моя Саксоночка, – его палец тихонько обвел контур моих губ, а сухие ошеломленные глаза были совсем близко. – Да... определенно. Насыщенная, непостижимая... редкая, как... как свет первой звезды. Пусть даже ты и не настоящая сейчас, Клэр, но я... я могу дотронуться до тебя. И я чувствую тебя! Представляешь, я могу почувствовать тебя даже в своем воображении! Раньше я никогда этого не мог, – он взял рукой мою ладонь и рассматривал ее с крайним изумлением. – Вот так дотронуться и ощутить тебя. Господи Боже! Что происходит? Наверное, я сплю или схожу с ума в этих гиблых застенках? Если так, то я не хочу просыпаться. Никогда, – он закрыл глаза, и слезы, наконец, потекли по его дремучему лицу.  
Я, всхлипнув, бессильно уткнулась головой в его грудь, и он сжал меня в охапку так крепко, что я охнула.  
– Прости, не мог сдержаться...  
Я подняла к нему лицо, ощущая, как его слезы, стекая с многодневной щетины, падают горячими каплями на мой пульсирующий лоб.  
– Знаешь, если бы это был сон, Джейми Фрейзер, ты определенно вонял бы поприличнее, чем дикий вепрь, которого помешали со скунсом, – я жадно, с давно забытым наслаждением, обхватила руками его сильное тело, такое невообразимо живое сейчас, горячее, крепкое, с насыщенно острым, забытым запахом моего мужа и еще... черте знает чем – я не стала разбирать – и прижалась к нему еще плотнее.  
Мы рассмеялись сквозь слезы, с упоением чувствуя близкую, потерянную во времени, плоть друг друга.  
– Прости, – повторил он, – если бы я знал, что ты придешь... Хотя, помыться тут вообще-то негде. А я определенно не кот, чтобы сам себя вылизывать.  
– Ничего, забудь... Гигиеной мы займемся позднее.  
– Ха, – грудь его дернулась в коротком выдохе, потом он оторвался и посмотрел на меня сверху вниз: глаза его светились настоящим восторгом. – Узнаю свою практичную чистоплотную женушку. Кажется, я даже начинаю смутно надеяться, что это не сон.  
– Что ж, полагаю, дорогой, ты еще весьма пожалеешь, что я вернулась. И, можешь не надеяться: я вернулась по-настоящему!.. – в свою очередь, я запрокинула голову вверх, чтобы увидеть его радостные глаза. – Это я, Джейми… Я. Не сомневайся!  
– Клэр... – взгляд его был полон смущения, на самом деле. – Я ведь могу поцеловать тебя сейчас? Ты же не будешь против? Вдруг потом ты... все-таки... Просто один маленький поцелуй, раз ты выглядишь так реально, будто на самом деле живая... Понимаешь, я так давно... давно мечтал об этом, что не могу сейчас не сделать, хотя полностью осознаю, что целоваться с таким отвратительным свинтусом может быть слишком противно.  
– Я понимаю тебя, Джейми. Ничего, – я извлекла из кармана платок и, ласково улыбаясь, демонстративно потерла, словно какую-нибудь засиженную голубями статую, его, определенно не слишком чистые щеки, все исчерченные сейчас дорожками пролитых слез, длинную, чуть сломленную линию носа и губы, сухие и потрескавшиеся – эти явные признаки переживаний и подступающего авитаминоза, – я как-нибудь переживу. Ведь... я тоже мечтала об этом.  
Привстав на цыпочки, я потянулась к нему всем телом и, закрыв глаза, почувствовала, как теплая шероховатая плоть его губ, обрамленная колючими волосками, тихонько коснулась моего лба, сомкнутых век, мягко прошлась по мокрым щекам... Я ощутила его горячее влажное дыхание на своих приоткрывшихся губах.  
И тут, как в самом настоящем сне, который прерывается обычно в наиболее волнительном месте, охранник, вынуждая нас поторопиться, протиснулся в узкую дверь и крикнул, что свидание окончено.  
Джейми вздрогнул всем телом и, изо всех сил вцепившись в мои плечи, снова посмотрел на меня крайне обеспокоено.  
– Ты ведь, правда, мне не кажешься, Клэр? Скажи мне! Ведь я же не схожу с ума? Ты реальная и не исчезнешь сейчас, когда выйдешь за эту дверь? Только не это, умоляю, только не это! Я больше такого не переживу.  
В его голосе опять слышался безудержный страх, и я вдруг поняла, в чем тут было дело. Это был страх, не о том, что я вернулась, а о том, что я плод его воспаленного воображения. А это значит, что я могу исчезнуть, а он попросту сходит с ума.  
Я тоже уцепилась за него, пытаясь срочно выяснить напоследок все, что не успела.  
– Розги? Джейми, и это всё?  
– Ну… еще три дня у позорного столба... – он безучастно пожал плечами. – В колодках. И потом меня должны выпустить.  
– Правда?  
– Правда. Хотя... мне запретили заниматься печатным делом в течение года. Хотели совсем отнять типографию, но Нэд вовремя переписал ее на племянника.  
– Йена? Я уже познакомилась с ним. Занятный парнишка и очень... любит тебя, кажется.  
– Познакомилась? Да. Он очень надежный. Можешь полностью на него положиться, Саксоночка.  
Охранник опять встрял в наш разговор:  
– Миссис Малкольм, вам следует поторопиться. Скоро вечерняя проверка, заключенного нужно доставить в камеру.  
– Сейчас, любезный, уже иду, дай нам одну минуту.  
Я сунула охраннику еще монету и повернулась к Джейми.  
– Скажи мне, наказание... оно будет на тюремной площади?  
– Столб-то, конечно, на площади. Где же еще. Он же... позорный.  
– А розги?  
Он невесело рассмеялся.  
– Не представляю... Господи, Клэр, да не бери ты в голову, девочка. Знаешь, о чем я буду думать там, у этого чертова столба?  
– И о чем же?  
– О тебе! О том, что, Христос, ты... вернулась! Это ведь так и есть? И поэтому я буду самым счастливым человеком на свете, который когда-либо там стоял. Это чистая правда, Саксоночка!  
В его глазах, снова блеснули искорки смеха.  
Я несколько секунд тупо смотрела на Джейми, потом, в свою очередь, горько рассмеялась и слегка хлопнула его по плечу.  
– Вот в чем ты нисколько не изменился, Джейми Фрейзер, так это в своей невообразимой беспечности и... великом упрямстве.  
– Но ведь ты вернулась ко мне, Клэр... Значит, я хоть немного нравился тебе таким? А?  
Джейми поймал мои руки и стиснул их с такой горячностью, что я опять охнула. Но он, казалось, даже не заметил, пожирая меня воспаленными глазами.  
– Саксоночка, ты живешь в печатне сейчас.  
– Да, пока да. Жалко тратить деньги на постоялый двор.  
– Хорошо, жди меня там тогда. Сколько у тебя денег?  
– Пока есть еще немного, Джейми. Из тех, что я привезла с собой.  
– Скажи Йену, чтобы дал тебе из запаса. Он знает, где взять.  
– Хорошо, – я повернулась к двери, в которой уже маялся нетерпеливый охранник.  
– И Клэр! – крикнул Джейми мне вслед. – Прошу тебя, милая... Только не ходи на площадь. Ну, где я... Где меня... Ну, в общем... Когда все закончится, я сам тебя найду. Обещаешь?  
Не оборачиваясь, я молча кивнула и почти бегом выскочила вон.

 

**4.4. НЕКОТОРЫЕ ОСОБЕННОСТИ ПУБЛИЧНОГО НАКАЗАНИЯ**

***

ТРИ ДНЯ МЫ С ЙЕНОМ СИДЕЛИ У ВОРОТ городской тюрьмы Кэнонгейт Толбут, в надежде, что вот-вот его выпустят, и все внутри меня, начиная с низа живота и до макушки, прожигало насквозь при звуке каждого лязга этих огромных кованых исполинов, намертво замуровавших вход в обитель тяжких мук, скорби и боли.  
Но каждый раз это были либо другие узники, которых периодически отпускали-заводили с конвоем, либо телеги с какими-то тюремными грузами, либо небольшие патрули солдат-красномундирников. Пару раз я тоскливо вздрагивала, и все внутри меня сжималось от ужаса, потому что выезжала довольно большая телега, на которой были сгружены трупы несчастных, так и не доживших до долгожданной свободы. «Его не может там быть, – четко сказала я себе, – просто не может! Даже не думай об этом, Бошан». Хотя за монетку мы внимательно оглядывали содержимое телег, вместе с другими родными и близкими заключенных, чего-то терпеливо дожидавшимися у ворот.  
На самом деле, мы с Йеном так извелись от ожидания, что я уже готова была опять пробиваться к коменданту, чтобы выяснять все подробности и даже попытаться снова дать ему взятку, хотя денег оставалось в обрез. Но тут, наконец, ближе к вечеру четвертого дня мое сердце радостно затрепетало: знакомый силуэт появился в небольшой партии отпущенных заключенных.  
Он вышел худющий, раздраженный, до невозможности грязный, измученный и напряженно прихрамывал на обе ноги. Лицо его сильно отекло, набрякнув от заметных усилий по перемещению тела, вены прочертили сосредоточенный лоб. Это можно было понять, учитывая, сколько перенес наш бедовый парень за прошедшие несколько дней, отбывая публичное наказание на площади, не считая, конечно, всех прелестей суда и предварительного трехмесячного заключения.  
Как и обещала, я не приходила туда, в это жуткое место, хотя мне было нелегко удержатся: воображение рисовало картины одну ужаснее другой. Но Йен-младший, словно верный оруженосец, был рядом с дядей все эти страшные дни и буквально защищал его свой грудью от побоев и оскорблений толпы, давал ему пить и есть и помогал в других неотложных делах: в частности, почесать, например, нос, или отмахнуться от надоедливых насекомых, или стереть пот, текущий в глаза. А так же нельзя упускать из внимания тот факт, что стоящий в колодках человек полностью обездвижен и беспомощен, и, если не находится таких, кто желал бы ему помочь, все естественные надобности наказуемый вынужден справлять прямо под себя, добавляя зрелища зевакам и вызывая злобные насмешки любопытствующих идиотов.  
В общем, пареньку Йену выпала нелегкая доля и, когда заключенных вечером уводили обратно в тюрьму, он, измотанный и подавленный, возвращался в печатню и рассказывал мне хотя бы малую толику того, что им с Джейми приходилось испытывать за день там, во дворе тюрьмы...  
Все оставшееся время я либо моталась взад-вперед по маленькой комнатке на чердаке печатни, словно какой-нибудь запертый в клетке дикий зверь, либо бродила по улицам города, изнемогая от тревоги и неизвестности. И ждала парнишку словно рождественский сюрприз. Но, в то же время, его скупые рассказы о тех мытарствах, которые приходилось переживать моему мужу на проклятом месте наказаний, страшили меня, хотя добрый малый изо всех сил, конечно, старался меня щадить...

В КОНЦЕ ВТОРОГО ДНЯ ПРЕБЫВАНИЯ Джейми на тюремной площади Йен зашел в комнатку на втором этаже печатни расстроенный и взъерошенный сильнее обычного, вяло подволакивая большие ступни в потрепанных башмаках. Он забился в угол, свернувшись клубком в стареньком кресле, и, подтянув острые колени к подбородку, молчал довольно долго, невзирая на мои попытки его разговорить. Густые пряди каштановых волос, непокорно выбившись из косы, упали на угрюмое лицо парнишки.  
Я, понятно, весьма нервничала, желая побыстрее услышать, как там дела у Джейми, но Йен потеряно пыхтел, упрямо уставившись в одну точку и даже как-то подозрительно подкачивался, чем вызвал у меня настоящую панику. Почему-то мне вдруг пришло на ум, что Джейми, внезапно передумав, решили казнить и даже уже привели приговор в исполнение.  
– Йен! Да что случилось, ради Бога, скажи! Что с Джейми?  
Он посмотрел на меня невидящими глазами, потом, спохватившись, рассеяно пробормотал:  
– Да все в порядке, тетушка, можешь не волноваться. С дядей все хорошо.  
– Я вижу, что-то случилось! Говори сейчас же, негодяй мелкий! Лучше не зли меня, хуже будет.  
Каюсь, от страха я уже готова была налететь на мальчишку с кулаками и даже потрясти его как следует, чтобы привести в чувство. Он опять посмотрел на меня, словно сквозь какую-то прозрачную субстанцию, и промолчал.  
– Йен, прошу, ну не мучай меня. Видишь, я же с ума схожу!  
– Тетушка, дядя не велел тебе ничего рассказывать, – еле выплюнул через губу мальчишка.  
– Ах, не велел? Вот новости! А я велю. Рассказывай быстро!  
– Просто такое не для... ушей благовоспитанной леди.  
– Ой, да Господи! Не переживай, как-нибудь уж вытерплю. Говори!  
– Ну... дядю Джейми сегодня...  
– Йен, что? Да говори ты уже, черт!  
– Высекли.  
– ЧТО?! Откуда ты это знаешь?  
– Потому что видел, – паренек был в легком шоке, на самом деле, потому что отвечал невнятно и рассеяно.  
– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что наказание исполнили... – мне не хватило воздуха, – прямо там, на площади?  
Йен кивнул.  
Я почувствовала, как жгучая волна окатила меня с головы до ног.  
– И что? И как? Он жив? – не помня себя, выкрикивала я, подступая вплотную к Йену.  
Парень с искренним недоумением вскинул на меня свои бархатистые глубокие глаза молодого оленя.  
– Почему он должен умереть?  
– Ну не знаю, от шока, может быть.  
– Что это, тетушка?  
Я отмахнулась, понимая, что совершенно не в состоянии объяснить четырнадцатилетнему пареньку восемнадцатого века, что значит умереть от шока.  
– Йен, ну, не терзай меня, пожалуйста, мальчик. Скажи, как он? – я практически нависла над мальчишкой, сжавшимся на своем кресле в нескладный комок.  
– Да... он в порядке... вроде бы. Улыбнулся мне после. Но его губы...  
– ЧТО? ЙЕН!  
– Они были в крови.  
В ушах зашумело. А мои внутренности резко схлынули вниз так, что черные мушки заметались перед глазами.  
– Тетушка!  
Я увидела перед собой испуганное лицо Йена, выплывающее откуда-то из сумрачной мглы, и обнаружила себя лежащей. На полу. И каждая моя жилка просто ходила ходуном от слабости.  
– Тетушка, выпей это. Прости. Я же говорил, не надо было рассказывать...  
Он протягивал мне стакан с остро пахнущим напитком. Сделав над собой усилие, я взяла его и сделала несколько глотков, совершенно не чувствуя вкуса. Потом встала и молча начала собираться.  
– Тетушка, ты куда?  
– Я пойду туда, к нему.  
– Тетушка, погоди, уже ночь ведь. Его увели в тюрьму сейчас. Но все равно, лучше тебе не ходить туда, правда... На это смотреть очень... тяжело.  
– Мне все равно. Я буду рядом.  
– Тетя! Нет! Дядя просил, чтобы ты не приходила, – голос Йена стал до крайности жестким. – Очень просил. Так ему будет легче, правда.  
– Да что ты понимаешь в этом, парень!  
Глаза мальчишки потемнели, когда он заговорил сдавленным, прерывающимся голосом, будто выплевывая кровавые сгустки вместе с выбитыми зубами.  
– Тетушка... Дядя... Он всегда был сильным. Всегда. Сколько я знал его. А сейчас... он стоит там... такой беспомощный... в этих колодках... Все издеваются, кому не лень... улюлюкают, смеются. Бросают всякую гадость... прямо в лицо. А сегодня его били так жестоко. В кровь... Она брызгала прямо на одежду!.. Иисус, тетушка! На это невозможно смотреть! И мне очень... больно. Здесь, – он приложил дрожащую ладонь к своей груди. – Будто я сам... на его месте. И мне так страшно становится... потому что я ничем не могу ему помочь.  
Йен стоял весь красный и его голос прерывался нервными всхлипами, хотя глаза были сухими и горячими. Потом он медленно и бессильно снова опустился в кресло. Я подошла, встала перед ним на колени и осторожно взяла в ладони его пылающее лицо.  
– О, Йен... милый... Не переживай так. Он справится... Ты же знаешь нашего дядю Джейми. Он весь в шрамах. И он всегда с этим справлялся, – я мягко притянула его голову за затылок к своему плечу, чувствуя, как худое тело паренька сотрясается спазмами, и, разговаривая с ним, успокоительно похлопывала и растирала его спину, покачивала его в такт словам. – А ты ему помогаешь. Ты очень помогаешь. Потому что ты – рядом. Ты не бросил его. Хотя тебе так трудно переносить это. Поверь, смотреть на мучения любимого человека гораздо страшнее, чем быть на этом месте самому. И всякий бы готов был поменяться, если было бы возможно.  
Я заглянула в расширенные от потрясения зрачки парня и легонько тряхнула его за плечи.  
– Он же вытерпел это? Скажи, Йен. Он ведь смолчал?  
Почему мне это было так важно?  
Йен тихонько помотал головой.  
– Д-да-а... Перед ним хлестали еще двоих бедняг. Слышала бы ты бы, как истошно они визжали и извивались, будто их шпарили кипятком. Хотя они получили-то всего по шесть ударов. А наш дядя Джейми стоял в своих колодках спокойно, словно его это не касается, – Йен делал над собой усилие, чтобы говорить: воздух с короткими всхлипами попадал в его легкие, а его широко открытые глаза смотрели куда-то в одному ему ведомую даль, – но, а потом, когда дошла очередь до него, он все стерпел. Молча, тетя. Даже казалось, что палач хлещет по дереву, если бы тело дяди Джейми не сотрясалось от ударов, потому что они были... та-а-акие сильные. Но он даже ни разу не охнул. Только я...  
– Что, Йен?  
– Я стоял близко и видел... – голос Йена опять дрогнул, по худому длинному горлу с едва обозначившимся кадыком прошла судорожная волна, – видел, как костяшки его пальцев побелели, когда он стиснул кулаки. И сам он весь мелко-мелко – почти незаметно, тетушка! – трясся от напряжения.  
«Чертов шотландец!» – я заморгала, честно пытаясь вздохнуть, чтобы опять не свалиться в обморок, потом залпом допила стакан, потому что сама не в силах была справиться с отвратительной дрожью.  
– А дальше... – парнишка глотал, глотал и никак не мог проглотить комок в горле, от чего его голос совсем осип, – палач отбросил истрепанные прутья и стал сыпать всем наказанным прямо на свежие раны... какой-то белый порошок. Кажется, это была соль, тётя. Потому что те другие бедняги та-а-ак оглушительно заверещали, прямо всю душу вывернули. И один даже... потерял сознание. Только не дядя Джейми. Он стоял уперто, как... как чертов бык перед загонщиком. И даже не застонал. Только сцепил зубы. Так сильно, что казалось, будто они сейчас раскрошатся. А когда немного пришел в себя, то нашел меня глазами и... улыбнулся. Хотя его губы его были в крови, – голос Йена окончательно потух, паренек опустил голову и забормотал себе под нос так, что я еле разбирала слова. – Они сказали, что делают это в назидание всем... чтобы видели, что бывает, когда нарушаешь закон. А потом, когда они позволили мне снова подойти... я дал ему попить и хотел снова загородить его от толпы, чтобы они больше не смели глумиться над дядей... – Йен поднял свои большие карие глаза и посмотрел на меня невидящим взглядом. – Но все люди вокруг... они вдруг замолчали и стояли совсем тихо, опустив глаза, а некоторые, наоборот... кивали одобрительно. Многие подходили, совали мне в руки какую-то еду, сладости и, даже, немного денег... зачем-то.  
Он с удивлением погремел мелочью в кармане.  
«Да-а... Джеймс Александр Малколм Маккензи Фрейзер! Что тут скажешь, ты всегда умел впечатлить», – я закрыла глаза, глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, потом снова открыла их.  
– Ничего... ничего, мальчик мой. Кажется, завтра последний день. Надеюсь, еще немного... и все закончится. Он к нам вернется, Йен, и тогда... мы позаботимся о нем. Должным образом.  
Не знаю, кого я больше успокаивала в этот момент – Йена или себя.  
Когда-то Джейми сказал, что гордость, это единственное, что у него осталось. И он явно был не готов к тому, что я ЭТО увижу.  
И я, стиснув зубы, поклялась не ходить на площадь, даже ценой собственных терзаний вследствие полного неведения.

 

**4.5. ЭФФЕКТ ОТСУТСТВИЯ**

***

– СТРАННО, КАК ЖЕ ЭТО СЛУЧАЕТСЯ?..  
– Случается что, Саксоночка?  
Джейми попивал молоко из своей большой глиняной кружки, легкой и звонкой, сделанной в форме пузатого тролля, с дубинкой вместо ручки, зажатой в волосатой мускулистой руке лесного чудища. Мощные кряжистые ноги, колени которых, на манер килта, покрывали шкуры какого-то убиенного животного, выступали барельефом на рыжей керамической поверхности, а голова козла, призванная, видимо, символизировать здесь шотландский спорран, возвышалась между ними, аккурат на причинном месте. Особенно привлекал внимание трогательно-выпуклый пупок в форме сердца посередине округлого пивного брюха, над которым была выдавлена претенциозная надпись: «ПА», потому что Брианна специально смастерила эту кружку к последнему дню рождения Джейми и даже обожгла ее в своей новой печи. Несмотря на кажущуюся свирепость и туповатость, в физиономии тролля проглядывала знакомое добродушие и ярко выраженное сумасбродство, тонко схваченное и воплощенное, благодаря художественному таланту нашей дочери.  
Когда она гордо вручила отцу свой подарок, Джейми некоторое время пялился довольно бесстрастно на столь милое существо, потом растерянно поморгал, пробормотав что-то наподобие: «О! Спасибо». А когда Брианна, все же, ревниво спросила: понравилось ли ему, он как-то напряженно выдавил из себя скудное: «Да». Хотя в выражении его лица невозможно было разглядеть совершенно никаких чувств.  
Но впоследствии было замечено, что он всегда пил только из этой кружки, будь то молоко, пиво или вода, и никогда никому не позволял ее трогать, даже чтобы помыть. Хотя Джейми, не слишком ловко моющий за собой посуду, представлял собой довольно-таки душещипательное зрелище.  
Когда он оторвал свои губы от сего примечательного изделия и бережно поставил его на стол, белые молочные капли расползлись довольной улыбкой по густым рыжеватым усам моего мужа.  
– С тобой все время так. Все с точностью до наоборот...  
– Ты могла бы выражаться немного яснее, милая? Что-то я не совсем разумею, к чему ты клонишь...  
– Ну, ты ведь знаешь, обычно говорят: «Я сделаю всё ради него – я всегда буду рядом!»  
Джейми слегка хмыкнул и стер молочную улыбочку с усов тыльной стороной ладони.  
– А получается, самое тяжелое, что мне пришлось сделать ради тебя – НЕ БЫТЬ РЯДОМ. Пожалуй, это наиболее мучительное из всего, что мне приходилось когда-нибудь делать для тебя, как оказалось.  
– Что ж, и я по-настоящему благодарен тебе, девочка. Мне было бы тяжко вдвойне от мысли, что ты увидишь это... этот... – он слегка передернул плечами. – В общем, поверь, там не на что было смотреть.  
– Знаешь, пройти сквозь двести чертовых лет в прошлое и не иметь возможности даже обнять тебя, не говоря уже про все остальное.  
Он посидел немного, разглядывая крутые завитки волос между мощными грудями тролля, сквозь густую растительность которых, словно грибы из травы, торчали крепкие соски, и в задумчивости даже потер сей выпуклый орнамент большим пальцем.  
– Полагаю, ты пришла как раз во время, Саксоночка. Не находишь? Меня прямо оторопь берет, что мы могли разминуться с тобой так, что никогда бы не встретились. Я почти не сидел на месте в то время, и это чудо, что ты застала меня хотя бы в районе Эдинбурга. Единственное, что меня слегка попридержало там – так это как раз-таки тюрьма. Хотя, заявись ты на три месяца пораньше... не думаю, что тебе бы понравилась вся эта неразбериха с моим арестом и с той неизвестностью, в которой я оказался. Было бы еще хуже... для всех, уверяю тебя.  
– Да, да, помню... лучшее, что я могла для тебя сделать, это не быть рядом в трудную минуту, ага? Все-таки ты – чертов эгоистичный ублюдок, Джейми Фрейзер!  
Джейми, отодвинув осторожно кружку в сторону, вдруг мягко дернул меня за руку, и я оказалась прямиком в его надежных объятиях, подпираемая снизу крепко расставленными коленями. Он смотрел на меня в упор, прижимая к себе за талию, и синие глаза его излучали невероятное тепло.  
– Не могу сказать, что это не так, Саксоночка, но все же, сдается мне, кое-кто из нас двоих в своей эгоистичной упертости еще даст мне фору.  
Я стерла пальцами остатки молока с его усов и чмокнула в кончик прямого носа, острого, словно киль линейного боевого корабля.  
– Что ж, согласись, моя упертость частенько выручала нас из большой беды.  
Закрыв глаза, я уютно прижалась к его плечу в полной нирване защищенности и покоя, усиленное тем, что он тихонько покачивал меня, обнимая. Мы посидели так немного.  
– Знаешь, девочка, что я тебе скажу, – зашептал он мне в волосы, отчего приятное тепло его дыхания распространялось по моей голове, – Ты всегда была со мной в трудную минуту, поверь. Ты часто приходила ко мне вообще-то. В моем воображении ты всегда была рядом. И во снах... твое присутствие было столь осязаемо, что, когда я просыпался, то чувствовал твой неповторимый запах, – я ощутила, как Джейми потянул носом воздух: влажное тепло в моих волосах сменилось на приятный холодок, – и это ощущение твоей плоти рядом, такой живой и горячей… – он прижал меня к себе еще крепче, будто боялся, что я снова исчезну, – я просто сходил с ума от желания. От этой невозможности тебя коснуться, девочка моя. Господи, я чувствовал себя таким... обреченным, – я услышала, как он сглотнул, и широкая грудь его двинулась, когда он тяжко перевел дыхание. – А когда я бывал болен, то видел тебя в бреду... ты клала мне на лоб свою прохладную руку и тогда, представь... даже лихорадка моя отступала. Поэтому тебе нечего беспокоится, mo duinne donn. Ты всегда была рядом, – тихо повторил он, целуя мой близкий лоб.  
– О, Джейми! Прости меня.  
– Иисус, когда ты так говоришь, я пугаюсь, что ты еще такого могла натворить, девочка?  
– Никогда не прощу себе, что я ушла тогда, перед Каллоденом! Бросила тебя... умирать, – проскрипела я севшим голосом, буквально втиснувшись в его тело, будто хотела слиться с ним воедино навечно. – Никогда не прощу.  
– Ну, что ты...  
Он вдруг потянулся – я почувствовала сильное движение тела под собой и открыла глаза – и подвинул Брианнину кружку к себе поближе.  
– Я никогда не знал, каково это, когда дети дарят тебе что-нибудь на день рождения.  
Он улыбался, рассматривая очаровательное изделие дочери, но глаза его вдруг сверкнули набрякшими слезами.  
– И, если бы ты не ушла сквозь камни в тот день, так и не узнал бы никогда, – с некоторой ноткой изумления твердо проговорил он. – Так что да, не быть рядом, это иногда самое лучшее, что можно сделать. Хоть это и бесконечно тяжело.  
И он шмыгнул носом и снова зарылся лицом в мои волосы, стремясь сокрыть растрепанные чувства.  
– И все-таки... все-таки, – пробормотала я, прижимаясь к его горячему телу, с удвоенной силой, хотя это, казалось, было невозможно, – ты бы никогда не узнал об этом, Джейми, если бы я не вернулась... Мы с Бри не вернулись бы.  
– Несомненно, это так, Саксоночка. И я благословляю вас за это.

 

**4.6. СОМНИТЕЛЬНОЕ ЗНАКОМСТВО**

***

ЗАМЕТИВ НАС С ЙЕНОМ В ТОЛПЕ людей перед воротами тюрьмы, Джейми, похоже, слегка растерялся. Он резко остановился и в нерешительности затоптался на месте: на лице его было написано явное смущение. Понятно было, что он совсем не ожидал увидеть нас здесь и, наверное, не хотел, чтобы я сейчас видела его таким... в эту откровенную минуту его слабости. Потом, сделав над собой усилие, он все-таки двинулся в нашу сторону, изображая приветливую улыбку, больше походившую на вымученный оскал.  
– Дядя Джейми! – Йен восторженно врезался в него с разгона и стиснул дядю в объятьях изо всех сил, уткнувшись носом в его широкую грудь, которая вовсю проглядывала сквозь прорехи в грязных лохмотьях.  
Джейми вздрогнул от резкого толчка и взгляд его на мгновение расфокусировался, чего Йен, в пылу своей безграничной радости, конечно, не заметил.  
– Ну-ну, парень! Я в порядке! – он утешительно похлопал мальчишку по спине и потормошил сжавшиеся костлявые плечи. – Видишь, все закончилось. Я весьма тебе благодарен: ты держался молодцом!  
Он прижал всклокоченную голову племянника к своему плечу, потом, с некоторым трудом оторвав от себя паренька, подошел ко мне, всматриваясь пытливо в мое измученное лицо. Губы его чуть дернулись в смущенной ухмылке.  
– Как ты, Саксоночка?  
– Как Я?  
Я не смогла сдержать волну чувств, пронзительно захлестнувшую меня. Шагнув вперед, я порывисто прильнула к нему, невольно сотрясаясь всем телом от пережитых волнений, и почувствовала, как его сильные руки, сначала нерешительно, а, потом все крепче, прижали меня к твердому животу, в тщетной попытке унять мою дрожь.  
– Прости меня, девочка... – сквозь шум в ушах услышала я его шепот над головой.  
Прижимаясь, я отчаянно содрогалась от давно позабытого наслаждения невероятной возможностью ощущать тепло каждой клеточки его тела, такого могучего, такого... живого, хотя и ужасно воняющего тюремными нечистотами и едким застоявшимся потом. Но, несмотря на это, а, может, и благодаря этому, я чувствовала – оно, это тело, было самое что ни на есть реальное, после стольких лет мучительной тоски по призраку, которого я так долго не могла коснуться. От осознания этого у меня закружилась голова, и я стала тихонько оседать в его объятиях, казавшихся мне такими несокрушимо надежными. Джейми видимо почувствовал, что со мной не все в порядке, но, на самом деле, он понимал, что вряд ли сейчас был в состоянии уберечь меня от падения, поскольку сам еле держался на ногах.  
– Хмм... Может, мы все же пойдем, Саксоночка, – донеслось до меня откуда-то издалека. – Я, конечно, не против, милая, провести в твоих объятиях вечность, но рядом с тюрьмой я начинаю нервничать. И, потом, на мне столько всяких гадостных кусучих тварей, что боюсь, тебе не понравиться, если они переползут в твои роскошные волосы.  
Это, несомненно, произвело свой отрезвляющий эффект и заставило меня резко отпрыгнуть подальше от злорадно скалящегося шотландца. Я, наконец, взяла себя в руки. Джейми и Йен радостно захихикали над моей реакцией, за что получили по гневному взгляду и хорошей затрещине. Впрочем, насчет Джейми я не слишком усердствовала, если принять во внимание обстоятельства.  
– Ты идти сможешь? – обеспокоенно проговорила я, наблюдая, как он бледнеет и покачивается все сильнее. – Или лучше нам нанять экипаж.  
– Экипаж, конечно, было бы хорошо, только проблема в том, Саксоночка, – он сконфуженно пожал плечами и неопределенно чиркнул глазами куда-то ниже пояса, – что сесть я наверняка не смогу. Пока что... Если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Так что, давай, лучше пойдем. Надеюсь, вы с Йеном мне немного поможете... Тут, в общем-то, недалеко.  
Мы подхватили Джейми с двух сторон, и он, тяжело опершись нам на плечи, морщась и прихрамывая на каждом шагу, героически зашагал вверх по Королевской миле.  
Двухэтажное здание, к которому привел нас Джейми, скромно притулилось в маленьком тупике через пару кварталов от Кэнонгейт Толбут, что примерно в полумиле над дворцом Холируд. Оно выглядело дорого и аккуратно с ухоженной территорией вокруг, без привычных для городских трущоб отбросов и мусора.  
На стук молотка добротная, массивная дверь открылась, и молоденькая служанка, одетая, на мой искушенный вкус, несколько вульгарно, радушно впустила нашу компанию в дом. Что-то, отдаленно напоминающее чепец, прикрывало ее небрежно заколотые каштановые локоны, беспорядочно разметанные по полноватым плечам, а само платье выглядело излишне вычурным: ажурная сорочка вся в кружевных рюшах, стянутая в зоне декольте так фривольно, что ее ворот едва прикрывал пышные груди с вызывающе твердыми бугорками сосков, которые, надо признаться, и так откровенно просвечивали сквозь тонкую батистовую ткань. Они, эти груди, поддерживались лишь небрежно зашнурованным бархатным корсетом густого вишневого цвета, без вставки спереди. Складывалось полное впечатление, что перед вами аппетитный десертик из безе и, стоит только чуть потянуть завязки, вы получите его во всей своей красе, ни сходя с этого места.  
– О, месье Фрейзер! – ее реакция на наше появление была исключительно дружелюбной: свеженькая мордашка девицы при виде Джейми осветилась неподдельной радостью. Она захлопала в ладоши, слегка подпрыгивая от избытка чувств, и у меня возникло странное ощущение, что только мое строгое присутствие помешало этому, мягко говоря, легкомысленному созданию кинуться прямиком на шею моему мужу.  
– Мадам! Месье Фрейзер вернулся! – прокричала она куда-то в глубину дома. – О, месье, мы так рады, что вас освободили, наконец! Надеюсь, с вами все хорошо? – заглядывала она ему в лицо буквально с энтузиазмом преданной собачонки.  
– Да, да, Жозетт, все отлично, – проговорил Джейми, с нашей помощью тяжело переступая через порог, и я заметила, как он бросил на меня обеспокоенный взгляд. – Не могла бы ты сказать Мадлен, чтобы подготовили мою комнату и... если честно, я в первую очередь рассчитываю на горячую ванну. Как можно скорее. А потом... чего-нибудь поесть.  
– О, да, конечно, месье. Сейчас я ей скажу. А ваши гости? – она окинула нас оценивающим профессиональным взглядом, с особым интересом задержавшись на Йене, который зарделся до того, что пошел красными пятнами по всей своей нежной юношеской коже лица и шеи.  
– Мадам Фрейзер останется со мной, а мой племянник, – Джейми многозначительно посмотрел на Йена-младшего, – вскоре пойдет по делам.  
– Мадам Фрейзер? – Жозетт с недоумением вперилась в меня. – Так это что, ваша?..  
– О, Мак! – из глубины коридора, соединявшего несколько комнат, стремительно выпорхнула моложавая ухоженная женщина лет тридцати, а может и меньше: кто ж их тут разберет, в этом времени. Она подлетела прямиком к Джейми и прижалась к нему настолько тепло и облегченно, что в душе моей шевельнулся гигантский червяк.  
– Ты как? В порядке, mon cœur? – она с трудом оторвалась от Джейми и, сжав пальцами его плечи, оглядела внимательно с головы до самых... коленей. – Боже, боже! Выглядишь ты, конечно, не слишком респектабельно. Но ничего, мы мигом это поправим, – тараторила она, не обращая внимания на потуги моего мужа сказать хоть что-нибудь. – Эй, Жозетт, чего стоишь столбом? Нечего тут пялиться. Вели Мадлен приготовить ванну для месье Фрейзера. Живо. И пусть Бруно натаскает наверх воды. Я скажу Дафне и Мими, чтобы помыли тебя как следует, mon cœur.  
– Право, Жанна, не стоит, – наконец смог вставить Джейми в ее заботливый поток слов.  
– Как это не стоит? Ты посмотри на себя. Нищие под мостом и то выглядят приличнее. Девочки все равно сейчас не заняты, полагаю, им не составит труда обслужить такого важного клиента. Небось, наскучался там, в тюрьме, по женской-то ласке. Не волнуйся, mon cœur, все совершенно бесплатно. Это будет нашим подарком к твоему освобождению. Да, расслабься же ты, наконец.  
Она опять потормошила его за плечи.  
Бледное лицо Джейми пошло пятнами, не хуже, чем у Йена.  
Я не смогла удержаться и выступила вперед, оттесняя навязчивую хозяйку заведения и прикрывая вконец сконфуженного мужа своим телом.  
– Не стоит беспокоиться, мадам. Я сама его помою, если вы не возражаете, – и по-хозяйски положила ладонь ему на бедро.  
– Что? Это кто еще, Мак? Неужели ты настолько низко ценишь наших девочек, – странно-зеленоватые глаза хозяйки обозрели меня пронзительно, – что привел сюда свою женщину?  
Джейми, наконец, собрался с силами и, взяв меня сзади за плечи, отрекомендовал, стараясь выглядеть максимально галантным.  
– Жанна, позволь представить тебе... мою жену, мадам Фрейзер.  
– Что?! – лицо Жанны переменилась так, что я убедилась в своих подозрениях – дело не чисто: столько в нем было негодующего разочарования. – Когда?! Когда ты успел, Мак? Ты же... ты же сидел в тюрьме, – ошарашено прошептала она, явно не справившись с эмоциями.  
При этом она гневно вперилась в меня, пожирая своими глазами цвета болотного льда. Я скромно пожала плечами и с интересом посмотрела на Джейми, не собираясь ему помогать в столь щекотливой ситуации. Но он, как все деликатные мужчины, ловко вывернулся из положения, использовав нашу женскую жалость: он побледнел, покачнулся и тяжело навалился на мои хрупкие плечи.  
– О, только не сейчас, Жанна... – пробормотал он голосом гибнущего рыцаря из бульварного романа для домохозяек. – Мне надо прилечь. И прошу... пусть принесут какой-нибудь еды... Я умираю с голоду.  
Вместе с тем, он бросил на нее максимально измученный взгляд, чем, конечно же, вызвал к жизни инстинкты заботливой женщины и хозяйки престижного заведения по ублажению мужского пола.  
– Да, да, конечно... mon cœ... – тут она осеклась, глянув на меня уже настороженно. – Я распоряжусь, идите наверх. Твоя комната всегда готова, Мак, ты же знаешь.  
– Знаю, Жанна, поэтому я и пришел сейчас сюда. Спасибо.  
– Джейми, почему это у тебя вдруг имеется постоянная комната в борделе? — вырвалось у меня, пока мы с Йеном тащили его погрузневшее тело вверх по лестнице.  
Сдается, ко мне был применен тот же беспроигрышный прием:  
– Ну... я... гхм... я тебе позже все объясню, Саксоночка. Прости... но, буду тебе весьма признателен, если ты отложишь свои расспросы на пото-оом.  
Слово «потом» было сказано так протяжно, что вполне могло сойти за стон, исторгнутый из тела раненого слона. Я молча пожала плечами, в очередной раз убеждаясь, что Джейми, хоть и скучал по мне, как он говорил, но, похоже, в плане окружения себя заинтересованными женщинами, времени даром не терял.  
«Ну, а что ты хотела, Бошан, – подумала я сокрушенно. – Вон он какой представительный. Даже после всех мытарств и несчастий. Странно было бы предполагать, что не найдется на его пути хотя бы одна хитрая бестия, способная захомутать такого статного жеребчика и поставить в свое стойло, даже ежели бы он был сильно против. Наше женское племя еще и не на такие подвиги способно».  
Сердце мое в очередной раз тоскливо ёкнуло, и я поняла, что слишком опрометчиво было рассчитывать с моей стороны на легкий исход сражения, и мне, похоже, придется очень сильно потрудиться, чтобы Джейми мог принадлежать только мне одной, как и прежде.  
Знала бы я, насколько...

 

**4.7. ДОЛГОЖДАННЫЙ ПРИЮТ**

***

– НАДЕЮСЬ, САКСОНОЧКА, Я ВСЕ-ТАКИ МОГУ на тебя положиться?  
– Смотря в чем? – я была занята тем, что изучала содержимое моего саквояжа с запасами трав и лекарств, которые я сделала за последнюю неделю в ожидании Джейми из заключения. И который, по моему поручению, Йен быстро принес мне из печатни, поскольку мы туда так и не попали.  
– Сразу говорю! Никаких больше этих твоих чертовых компрессов из виски! Просто предупреждаю! Даже не пытайся, если хочешь, чтобы я доверил тебе просто даже глянуть в сторону моей задницы!  
Я поджала губы в праведном негодовании.  
– Думаешь, я об этом только и мечтаю? Прилепить тебе компресс?  
– Да, именно так я и думаю. Разве нет? Вряд ли ты настолько изменилась за эти двадцать лет, – оскал его зубов при желании можно было бы назвать ехидной гримасой. – Так что, смотреть можешь. И желательно – издалека! А трогать – КАТЕГОРИЧЕСКИ НЕТ! У меня и так ощущение, что я беспрерывно сижу на раскаленной сковороде и днем, и ночью, и так уже четыре долбанных дня, не переставая! Просто с ума сойти, – он сердито потянул носом воздух.  
– Да не трогаю я тебя! Видишь?  
Я показала ему свои открытые ладони с зажатой между большим и безымянным пальцем баночкой со свежим кремом из медвежьего жира и сока подорожника, целесообразность применения которого я тщательно на тот момент обдумывала.  
– Вот и не трогай. Довольно с меня пыток, – он категорично зарылся в подушку с головой.  
Час спустя, после нашего прихода в заведение мадам Жанны, Джейми, как следует отдраенный мной лично и обработанный чемеричной водой от вшей и блох, дотащился до кровати и с непередаваемым стоном блаженства повалился ничком на чистые простыни, предварительно выпив залпом целый стакан виски. Или даже два, если быть абсолютно точным.  
– И с каких это пор ты стал таким неженкой, Джейми Фрейзер?  
Я, наконец, отыскала нужную мне субстанцию и, пряча ее за спиной, начала осторожно приближаться к обеспокоенному пациенту на предмет применения ее на практике.  
– Неженкой? – он напряженно следил за моими передвижениями, видимо, готовый обороняться до последней капли крови. – С тех пор, как я сделался чуточку умнее.  
– Ах, умнее? – мои брови нарочито взлетели вверх. – И это говорит мне человек, который провел три месяца в тюрьме по обвинению в печатании мятежных прокламаций и даже получил за это по заднице? Или я не права?  
– Ой, ну ладно... – его напор на порядок снизился. – Я ж говорил, как было дело. Чего ты...  
– Говорил, но никогда не поверю, что не было другого способа подзаработать. Сдается мне, причина в том, паренек, что всякие рисковые предприятия – это как раз то, что тебе просто чертовски необходимо для бодрости твоего мятежного духа, ну... если судить по твоему весьма буйному прошлому.  
– Буйному? Ты мне льстишь, Саксоночка. В последние двадцать лет я был крайне тихим, аки твой ангел на отдыхе. Так что другого способа не было, говорю ж... Вернее, этот казался самым быстрым и безопасным. Ну, кто ж знал, что так получится...  
Я от души фыркнула, потому что понятия «ангел» и «чертов упертый шотландец Джейми Фрейзер» никак не совмещались в моей голове. Джейми покосился на меня предосудительно, и я решила дальше не развивать эту тему. На всякий случай.  
– Ежели этот самый безопасный, Джейми, то другие в твоем распоряжении какие тогда, позволь спросить? Грабеж на большой дороге? Или? Что?  
Он вдруг посмотрел на меня как-то странно и осекся. Но сдаваться я не собиралась.  
– Но против мази-то, надеюсь, у тебя не будет возражений?  
Я извлекла пред его встревоженные очи коробочку, из которой весьма аппетитно пахло сухими травами пополам с чесночным духом, и даже открыла ее. Ну да, каюсь, алкоголь там присутствовал, но совсем чуть-чуть, для закрепления. Хотя Джейми вовсе не обязательно было об этом знать.  
– Ты даже ничего не почувствуешь, клянусь.  
Он подозрительно принюхался.  
– Ой, ли?.. Что-то не припомню такого случая в моем опыте совместной жизни с тобой. Кого это ты хочешь надуть, Саксоночка? И вообще – пахнет чертовски жгуче. У меня аж вся шерсть дыбом встает.  
– Уверяю тебя, будет совсем не больно.  
– Нет-нет-нет. Я тебя знаю. Сначала: «Джейми, дай посмотреть», потом – мазь. А потом, стоит мне только расслабиться: на тебе, любимый, едучую примочку на зад. Не пойдет, прости! Все заживет прекрасно и без этих твоих припарок. Не в первый раз, считай.  
– Ладно.  
– Ладно?  
– Ну, да.  
– То есть я могу сейчас немного поспать, не рискуя проснуться от дикого пожара в заднице?  
– Спи, конечно, я не буду приставать, обещаю. Просто посмотрю... ну так, издалека.  
Я подсела к нему на кровать и, окинув внимательным взглядом пострадавшее место, вздохнула расстроенно.  
– Мой Бог! Ничего так и не поменялось за последние двадцать лет, Джейми Фрейзер! Тебе в очередной раз основательно надрали зад...  
– Что ж... – он явно был настроен на философский лад, – разве зад не предназначен к тому, чтобы его периодически надирали? Сдается мне, иногда... этому неугомонному месту сие чертовски полезно...  
Я скептически хмыкнула по поводу этой весьма сомнительной бравады.  
– Не знаю, но думаю, определенно тебе виднее, паренек.  
Он немного помолчал, рассматривая меня одним ехидным синим глазом, выглянувшим из глубин подушки.  
– Кстати, могу тебе сказать, Саксоночка, ты тоже нисколечко не изменилась: насмехаешься вечно надо мной... и с такой радостью норовишь прописать мне свои зверские примочки, будто тебе нравится, как я мучаюсь.  
– Ох, да ладно ты, не преувеличивай! Я же чисто в твоих интересах, Джейми.  
– Очень какие-то неинтересные интересы получаются. И вообще, виски, что б ты знала, девочка моя, предназначено обычно для других целей, – язык у него слегка заплетался, подтверждая истинность сказанного. – Усвой это, наконец, если хочешь, наконец, стать настоящей шотландкой!  
– А ты усвой, наконец, дорогой, что, прежде всего, я – врач, а потом уже шотландка. И так будет всегда. А, во-вторых, ничего мои примочки не зверские. Скажем, они – быстродействующие. Просто ты слишком предвзято к ним относишься.  
На эти мои справедливые реплики его глаза определенно сделали попытку закатиться в праведном негодовании.  
– Но если ты боишься, паренек, – я изобразила язвительный смешок, – тогда уж ладно, не буду. Я же сказала.  
– Что ж, представь, чертовски боюсь, – он не слишком дружелюбно зыркнул на меня через плечо, все еще сверкающее после мытья капельками воды. – Считаешь, я вынес недостаточно?  
Я смягчилась и ласково похлопала его по руке.  
– Уверена, что достаточно. Я буду осторожна, не переживай, – озабоченно осматривая повреждения, я старалась не прикасаться к раздувшимся рубцам и невольно бурчала себе под нос, чтобы скрыть тревогу. – И как же вечно тебя угораздит влипать во всякие такие истории, а, Джейми? Только не говори мне, что это от того, что в твоей голове до сих пор еще гуляет ветер. Ты вроде уже взрослый мальчик.  
Пребывание в грязной тюрьме и отсутствие должного ухода отнюдь не пошло ему на пользу. Вместо того, чтобы поджить за четыре прошедших дня, раны, наоборот, наболели, загноились и были нездорового синюшного цвета.  
Я обмыла их, как могла, когда смывала с него самого многодневную тюремную грязь в большой лохани размером с хорошую ванну, которую горничная приготовила нам по любезному распоряжению мадам Жанны. Во избежание излишних неудобств Джейми решил в нее не садиться и терпеливо стоял на коленях, опираясь на борта и покачиваясь от слабости, пока я тщательно намыливала его со всех сторон вехоткой, источающей тонкий аромат французского мыла – в отличие от собственного благоухания моего мужа, что уж там говорить, вполне себе звериного. Он лишь дергался и беззвучно открывал рот, когда я осторожно обмывала его рубцы, или когда горячая вода попадала на изъязвленную плоть, но стойко переносил мое усердие. А теперь вдруг почему-то решил заартачиться.  
– Ты говорил, что это должно было быть «немного», – недоверчиво проговорила я, с крайней осторожностью прикладывая к его воспаленным ранам тряпицу, честно смоченную всего лишь отваром из лечебных трав.  
– Что? – Джейми встрепенулся, невольно уворачиваясь от моих прикосновений.  
– Ну... розог. Ты говорил, что их будет «немного». То, что я вижу сейчас, вовсе не выглядит, как это самое «немного». На тебе, как водится, живого места нет. Впрочем, ничегошеньки нового...  
Он посмотрел на меня внимательно, и взгляд его стал спокойным и слегка затуманенным, будто он, наконец, расслабился.  
– Так-то по приговору немного и полагалось, девочка моя. Всего лишь дюжина. Но при судебной порке розги обычно связаны пучками по четыре-пять штук. Чтоб уж проняло так наверняка. А считается, на самом деле, общее количество ударов, а не прутьев. Вот и... посчитай, ты ж это умеешь, надеюс-с-сь... – снисходительно, с шокирующим знанием дела, поведал он мне, слегка втягивая воздух сквозь зубы, когда я осторожненько притронулась примочкой к его бедру, где темнели все еще сочащиеся горячие следы от жестоких захлестов.  
Я недоверчиво посмотрела на его влажный затылок.  
– По пять?  
– Да. По четыре или пять... ну, может, и по три. Я на тот момент как-то не задавался целью посчитать. Вернее, мне не до того было, знаешь, – он явно был раздражен моим болезненным вторжением. – Так что, полагаю, зарубок на моем заду должно быть гораздо больше.  
Я произвела несложные подсчеты, и мое сердце тоскливо сжалось.  
– Что ж, зад твой сейчас выглядит, в общем и целом, как помятый треснутый переспелый томат, чуть-чуть подгнивший, между прочим, – усилила я характеристику для пущего эффекта.  
– Христос! Неужели все так плохо? – он не слишком успешно попытался снова заглянуть себе через плечо на столь красочно описуемое мной место.  
– Нет. На самом деле, все еще хуже, поверь. Надеюсь, что ты все же не будешь против, если я займусь вами двоими прямо сейчас?  
– Господь, ты же это не серьезно? Что-то мне не по себе стало. Хотя, что уж, – Джейми чуть двинул ягодицами и невольно охнул, – надо признать, мой зад именно таким образом себя и чувствует. Ладно, все равно мне тебя не переубедить. Так что – валяй, что с тобой делать, если при этом я, конечно, на стены не полезу. Поэтому, пожалуйста, будь осторожнее. И давай, все-таки, обойдемся без радикальных мер.  
– И что в данном случае будет являться радикальной мерой, по-твоему?  
– Ну, думаю... прижигание каленым железом является не столь впечатляющим, как твой любимый компресс из виски. Если уж быть справедливым...  
– Ладно, – я покладисто хохотнула, мягко очищая отекшие раны от нагноений и грязи. – Договорились, Джейми. Просто отвар из трав и мазь. Этого достаточно?  
Признаться, я не особо и сочиняла, когда описывала его несчастное седалище: кое-где просечения были достаточно глубоки и выглядели они, прямо скажем, неутешительно. Понимая, в каком состоянии он вернется после тюрьмы, я заготовила разных трав, настоев и мазей, чтобы сразу оказать ему необходимую помощь, поэтому проблем с лекарствами у меня на данный момент не было. Джейми сдержано дергался и шипел от моих прикосновений, словно терпеливый паренек, который старается выглядеть мужчиной, когда мать обрабатывает йодом его разбитые коленки, но страдал он, видимо, не особо. Только несколько раз невольно протягивал руку с беззвучной просьбой помедлить, чтобы он мог отдышаться, но потом кивал, и я продолжала.  
– Ну, вот и все. Уже все. Сейчас мазь... Я осторожно, не бойся, – приговаривая, я сосредоточено нанесла приличный слой заживляющей мази на его поврежденные чресла.  
Он что-то промычал невразумительное мне в ответ, и через минуту я услышала его тихий умиротворенный храп безнадежно измотанного скитальца, который обрел, наконец, долгожданный приют. Надеюсь, так оно и было.

 

**4.8. НЕПРЕДВИДЕННЫЕ ПОСЛЕДСТВИЯ ДРУЖЕСКИХ СПОРОВ**

***

– ДА-А УЖ... ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ, РОДНАЯ, СОЛЬ в заднице это, определенно, не то, о чем вспоминаешь с особым удовольствием.  
Джейми как следует сощурил один глаз, от чего лицо его сильно скривилось. И чуть заметно двинул плечами.  
– Чертовски больно.  
– Надо полагать. Сдается мне, наш старый знакомый, мистер Грей сейчас наверняка подписался бы под каждым твоим словом, – расставляя тарелки, я укоризненно прищурилась на моего мужа, который сидел за столом в нашей кухне, терпеливо дожидаясь причитающегося ему с утра горячего завтрака в моем исполнении.  
– Грей? – Джейми сделал вид, что сосредоточенно рассматривает какую-то соринку, прилипшую к ложке.  
– Ну да.  
– Ну да, – повторил он, и белки глаз его покраснели, что на фоне подергивающихся уголков губ выглядело весьма подозрительно. – Славно мы провели время в прошлый его приезд.  
– Подозреваю, лорд Джон на сей раз, напротив, не согласился бы с тобой, дорогой, – возразила я рассудительно.  
– Эт еще почему же? – в его глазах обнаружились те самые зловредные черти, которые настоятельно вопили, самозабвенно отплясывая джигу: «Хочу по жопе!» – так бы я назвала это непередаваемое выражение. – Нам было весело, на самом-то деле.  
– Вам? Что-то я не заметила, что Джону было до особого веселья. Хотя вы оба – еще те придурки старые, – сказала я убежденно, наконец, подавая ему тарелку с утренней кашей.  
– Вот тут я не могу с тобой согласиться, Саксоночка, – Джейми тщательно смазывал горячую еще лепешку свежей сметаной, делая вид, что он всецело увлечен процессом. – Мы вовсе не такие уж и старые.  
Он ловко слизал с края хлеба потекшие капли.  
– Ну, остолопы это уж точно, – мне тоже стало смешно, но я держалась изо всех сил. – Какого черта вы поперлись тогда воровать эти сливы, прошу тебя? Мальчиков на приключения потянуло... на старости-то лет, – я фыркнула, скрывая смешок за осуждением. – Беспримерное ребячество.  
Джейми глянул на меня возмущенно.  
– Чтоб ты понимала, милая! Это был акт весьма занятной вылазки с элементами легкого дружеского состязания. Страшно захотелось, знаешь ли, тряхнуть своими дряхлыми костями.  
Последние слова он произнес, нарочито коверкая, видимо, пытаясь выразить таким образом свое крайне пренебрежительное отношение к моим справедливым замечаниям. Я пожала плечами, стараясь по возможности сохранить строгий воспитательный тон. А чего он, на самом-то деле! Совершенно никакого раскаяния не просматривалось в его синих нахальных глазах.  
– А, по-моему, это был акт в дупель пьяной авантюры с элементами идиотского кретинизма. Тряхнули бы лучше своими бестолковыми головами, авось мозги бы встали на место. В чем я, впрочем, сильно сомневаюсь.  
Я заботливо пододвинула ему скворчащий сотейник с жареными в омлете сосисками.  
– Ладно, – мой муж был на удивление покладист сегодня.  
– Ладно? Что ладно?  
– Ну, как скажешь, милая. Тебе всегда видней, – Джейми хмыкнул и скосил на меня подчеркнуто-невинный взгляд, с азартом принимаясь за кашу и сосиски.  
Я с особым терпением закатила глаза, потому что, помниться, результатом сей недальновидной авантюры явилось то, что Джейми приволок на себе стенающего на все лады лорда Джона, и мы погрузили беднягу в ванную целиком – вымачиваться от той порции соли, которая угодила прямиком в его, неопытную в таких рискованных похождениях задницу, благополучно не успевшую увернуться от просветляющего мозги заряда.  
Потом я уложила его на стол в своей хирургической с хорошей примочкой из отвара арники с ромашкой и осуждающе посмотрела на Джейми, впрочем, довольно-таки безуспешно, потому что тот внимательно изучал что-то там важное на потолке.  
– Ну и кто-нибудь из вас, джентльмены, скажет мне, что это вообще... вообще за черт?!  
У Джейми вдруг обнаружился какой-то странный зуд во всех местах, потому что он нервно почесывался. А Джон был так измучен, что просто лежал раскисшим пластом, не в силах пошевелиться. Набрякшее лицо его по цвету приближалось к оттенку пострадавшего места. – Понятно, этот сумасбродный балбес – тот еще паразит! – я опять старательно испепелила Джейми взглядом, при этом сочувственно потирая плечо несчастного пациента, – но от вас, Джон, я точно такого безобразия не ожидала. Если бы у вас, милорд, задница не была уже превосходного малинового цвета, то сняла бы с обоих штаны и всыпала ремня хорошего.  
– Что ж... – Джон с усилием разлепил губы, слегка кивая в сторону невозмутимого шотландца, который ловко прикинулся дверным косяком, – у этого ублюдка задница, насколько я могу судить, вполне себе целая, так что – О, Господи... как больно-то! – можно начать прямо сейчас. С него...  
– И чего это? – Джейми, наконец, оторвал блуждающий взгляд от потолка и возмущенно перевел его на источник несправедливых, по его мнению, обвинений. – За что?  
– Ну, сдается мне... – я сурово прищурилась, – я догадываюсь – и даже не смей мне тут скалиться, изверг! – ЧЬЯ это была чертова идиотская затея!  
– Его! – услышала я одновременно с разных сторон хирургической.  
– Понятно. Тогда, может, спишем это на несчастный случай, господа любители острых... приключений на задницу? – ехидно вопросила я, подчеркивая свое величайшее сомнение в этом вопросе.  
– Конечно, – быстро отрапортовал Джейми, вид у него при этом, хвала Иисусу, был порядком сконфуженный, – самый несчастный из всех несчастных. Правда, Ваша Светлость?  
– Ну, хотя бы, я надеюсь... что все это... – Грей между фразами мучительно прерывался, наверняка, чтобы подавить стон, – не было специально подстроено.  
– Нет, конечно же, нет, Джон! Как можно... Кто же знал, дружище, что там будет охрана, – сдается мне, что-то в предельно честном тоне моего мужа показалось мне довольно подозрительным. – Просто тебе надо было бежать не по прямой, а зигзагами... зигзагами. Учти это в следующий раз, милорд, когда будешь предпринимать вояж по чужим садам.  
– Да, знатно ты улепетывал своими зигзагами, мерзавец хитрый, прямо как перепуганный насмерть заяц, – от этого увлекательного воспоминания, Джон прыснул и стал невольно хихикать, несмотря на то, что сотрясения тела причиняли ему заметную боль, так как он морщился при каждом смешке. – Неужели ты думаешь... что я совсем уже чертов идиот... и соглашусь на такое еще хоть раз? Да ни за какие сокровища на свете. А-а-а! Жжёт как в аду, дьявол.  
– Да, чего ты, Джон, – Джейми, не сдержавшись, тоже заклокотал, заражаясь нервным смехом англичанина, – было же весело, скажишь? Хорошо еще, что у этого живодера Старфорда... был всего лишь один заряд!  
– Ага. И почему-то... почему-то он достался именно мне! Дьявол!  
– Ну, сдается мне, твоя английская задница выглядит, прости... – Джейми мстительно фыркнул, – явно привлекательнее. А вообще, я ж говорил, надо живее... живее было шевелить плавниками... и все получилось бы отлично. Зато, как прытко ты вчистил, не разбирая дороги... когда этот кровожадный ублюдок залепил тебе солью в зад. Просто поразительный пример проворства. Ой, не могу!.. Видела бы ты его, Клэр! Даже меня обогнал... прямо в два счета!..  
– Вы полезли к Старфорду? Этому свирепому недоумку? О, Господи! Да он же мать родную не пожалеет, – я приподняла повязку, изучая характер и масштаб повреждений на предмет проведения хирургического вмешательства, которое здесь явно требовалось, так как крупные кристаллики дробленой соли проникли глубоко под кожу и уже замуровались внутри воспалением, медленно растворяясь прямо в плоть, чем, наверняка, причиняли нашему незадачливому грабителю невероятную боль. – Хорошо, что он не догнал вас, остолопы чертовы. А то пострадала бы не только... гхм... седалище лорда Джона. Так он вас узнал, а, Джейми?  
– Не-е-е... не думаю... – подхихикивая, Джейми с сомнением поскреб подбородок. – По крайне мере, надеюсь на это. Вроде было достаточно темно. А мы были в масках. Джон – в маске!.. Ой, всё... Говорил я тебе, переодень свои белые панталоны. Но, как же! Честь английского мундира ему дороже!  
Их безудержное веселье, перемежающееся всхлипами и стонами, подозрительно стало напоминать истерику.  
– Вы напялили маски? Словно какие-нибудь бандюги? Что ж, весьма предусмотрительно с вашей стороны.  
– Кстати, пользуясь случаем, Ваша Светлость, – Джейми постарался отвесить в сторону Джона насмешливо-галантный поклон, но судя по тому, как нескладно это у него вышло, я поняла: его собственное опьянение – чего, полагаю, нельзя было сказать сейчас о лорде Джоне – еще далеко не закончилось, – пользуясь случаем, позволь мне поблагодарить тебя, за то, что так своевременно прикрыл меня своим задом. Теперь я и... гмм... моя задница твои должники. Опять. Но только, конечно, не в том самом смысле... Учти это! – и он многозначительно поднял вверх свой натруженный указательный палец, который весьма нетвердо покачивался перед его длинным шотландским носом.  
– Да пошел ты к черту... ублюдок долбанный, – прозвучал сквозь икающий смех «любезный» ответ вельможного аристократа.  
– Ну, дак, и кто же все-таки выиграл? А, Джон?.. – Джейми продолжал донимать подвывающего от боли и смеха страдальца. – Признай, ты оказался не на высоте, дружище.  
– Выиграл? – я, подготавливая инструменты, скептически приподняла брови, наблюдая как радостно заливаются эти два великовозрастных обормота.  
– Ну да... мы поспорили... что я его... перепью. Ох!.. Это была такая... тренировка, черт... – Джейми в результате начал икать и набрал в рот воздуха, пытаясь остановиться, но у него это плохо получалось, поскольку Грей продолжал неудержимо гоготать. – Ох! Вернее, проверка... общей выносливости организма... на предмет количества потребления виски. Без последствий. Фу-у-ух! – наконец выдохнул он, вытирая слезы и немного успокаиваясь. – Так что с тебя гинея, Джон. Не забудь. Ик! Черт! Но не торопись, конечно, приятель, я подожду. Ик! Отдашь потом. Когда все-таки сможешь пошевелить своей филейной частью.  
И он опять злорадно закатился вперемешку с безудержной икотой, внезапно обуявшей его.  
В результате их сумасшедшей затеи, мне пришлось-таки сделать лорду Джону небольшую, но продолжительную операцию по извлечению крупных дробинок соли из его обильно нашпигованного тела, а иначе, в ожидании пока они окончательно растворятся и выйдут, прошла бы, как минимум, неделя мучений.  
Он и так, отекший от нескончаемой боли, совершенно не мог пошевелиться пару дней – ну, а что вы хотите, химический ожог мягких тканей был обширный – и две последующие недели присаживался с величайшей осторожностью, исключительно на бедро. Лицо его замирало при каждом резком движении, а их с Джейми запланированную дипломатическую миссию по переговорам с вождями нескольких индейских племен, ради которой подполковник Грей, собственно, и приехал к нам в Ридж, пришлось отложить на месяц. Так как даже думать о том, чтобы провести продолжительное время в седле, лорду Джону было совершенно невозможно.  
– Зато... полагаю, мистер Фрейзер, вдоволь налюбовался на мою задницу... – мстительно скривился он в ухмылке, вспоминая, как Джейми пришлось помогать мне на операции, подавая инструменты и, в самых ответственных моментах, придерживая Его изнывающую Светлость за плечи.  
Ситуация очевидно предполагала некоторою неловкость с обеих сторон.  
Хотя в тот момент я, с некоторой долей ревности, замечала, как целительно сказывались для Джона прикосновения Джейми: стоило только шотландцу мягко положить свою руку на затылок раненному, как Грей затихал, а тело его ощутимо расслаблялось. При этом мой муж слегка сконфужено на меня поглядывал и чуть заметно пожимал плечами.  
Поэтому я напряглась, ожидая продолжения перестрелки, так как знала, что Джейми не выносит ни малейшего намека на сексуальный подтекст их дружбы, особенно на трезвую голову. И готова была уже броситься между ними, разнимая бойцов, но видимо, мой муж все же чувствовал себя несколько виноватым в сложившейся ситуации, так как только немного оцепенел, но потом выдохнул и «тепло» отпарировал:  
– Поверь, это не самое ужасное зрелище, которое я видел в своей жизни, дружище... особенно, если учесть тот положительный момент, что она как раз была основательно вздрючена.  
Джон, на правах страждущего, обложенный подушками, полулежал на манер римских патрициев на кушетке, которую, в связи с возникшими обстоятельствами, мы приспособили возле обеденного стола. Он поднял свой стакан с элем и с наслаждением отхлебнул из него.  
– Не могу с вами не согласиться, мистер Фрейзер. Помнится, когда-то вид смачного кровоподтека, полученного вами в Гластвиге, во всю исключительно упертую заднюю часть вашего тела, доставил мне такие же незабываемо отрадные ощущения.  
– Смачного кровоподтека? Я что-то пропустила?  
Ответ мне снова прозвучал одновременно, хотя оба они смотрели в этот момент друг на друга и очень пристально:  
– О, очень много, милая миссис Фрейзер!  
– Нет, поверь, дорогая, совершенно ничего особенного!  
Тогда я благоразумно промолчала, пожав плечами, хотя меня неуютно кольнула мысль о том, что у моего мужа и лорда Джона было какое-то общее прошлое, в котором мне не довелось поучаствовать.  
Но сейчас, за завтраком, во мне-таки разыгралось понятное любопытство.  
– Так что там было с кровоподтеком, о котором заикнулся Джон? Может, расскажешь? – я села напротив Джейми за стол со своей тарелкой каши с медом.  
Джейми слегка насторожился.  
– Нет, ты не хочешь это знать. Поверь.  
– Ну, почему же. Хочу, – я с наслаждением облизнула ложку. – Если дело касается тебя и Джона, это должно быть довольно занятно. Особенно, в связи с твоими странными снами.  
– Саксоночка, прекрати сейчас же меня подначивать, – его глаза сверкнули довольно холодно. – Это не та тема, которую я готов охотно обсуждать. По крайне мере пока... – добавил он, смягчившись при виде пыхнувшей растерянности в моих глазах, когда я осеклась, преисполненная неловкости.  
– Да, Джейми, ты прав. Прости. Но все же... Может, расскажешь, по каким садам вы еще там шарохались.  
– Да тут вовсе не о садах речь, – он нахмурился еле заметно. – Просто... Ну, хорошо. Давай, расскажу. Не хочу, чтоб ты думала, что у меня от тебя могут быть какие-то тайны. Просто это как раз одно из тех сомнительных мероприятий, которыми я абсолютно не горжусь. Потому что результатом стало... разоблачение ирландского заговора... против англичан. А я получаюсь как бы... – голос его существенно напрягся, – предателем. Во всей этой истории. Понимаешь? Я предал людей... друзей, по сути, которые мне доверяли. (Речь идет о событиях, описанных в повести Дианы Гэблдон «Шотландский узник» – прим. автора)  
– О, Господи Боже! Джейми... – вкус каши померк у меня во рту, и я с трудом проглотила липкий комок.  
– Да, Саксоночка, мне пришлось. Ценой этого была моя свобода. И возвращение в Лаллиброх, в конечном итоге. Что? Мне продолжать? Или... я стал тебе противен?  
Он сидел как-то слишком спокойно, опираясь ладонями об стол и глядя куда-то поверх моей головы. Позабытая еда остывала перед ним, и я пожалела, что так не вовремя затеяла этот разговор. Он, и вправду, перестал быть занятным.  
Я молча встала, обошла стол и обняла его сзади за плечи, прижавшись изо всех сил щекой к его волосам.  
– Джейми, я благословляю любой твой шаг, который спас тебя и приблизил ко мне, в конечном итоге, – я чувствовала, что хотя он и был очень напряжен, но не отстранился от меня. – Дороже тебя у меня никого нет, ты же знаешь. И если то, что случилось, помогло сохранить твою жизнь и встретится нам с тобой здесь, в этом времени, как я могу осуждать это? Конечно же, нет!  
– Я тоже так думаю, Саксоночка. Сейчас. Хотя тогда мне нелегко было принять такое. Нелегко... Но я подумал, что шотландцы в свое время достаточно настрадались, и очередной дурацкий заговор против долбанных англичан был очень плохой затеей. Для всех. И как-то я оправдываю себя этим.  
Он был все еще собран и тихонько похлопал меня по руке.  
– Ладно. Тем не менее, в этой экспедиции лорд Джон, он... В общем, с тех пор мы стали значительно ближе. Можно сказать, наша дружба по-настоящему началась именно тогда.

 

**4.9. ДЕНЬ ВЕЛИКИХ ОТКРОВЕНИЙ**

***

РАНО УТРОМ ЛОРД ДЖОН ЗАГЛЯНУЛ в маленькую гостевую комнату на втором этаже трактира Беккета. Джейми лежал на здоровом боку и уже не спал. Несмотря на длительный сон, вид у него был довольно измученный. В комнате густо пахло застоявшимся луковым духом, который источал его компресс, заботливо изготовленный женой трактирщика накануне.  
– Доброе утро, капитан, – Джон осторожно прикрыл дубовую дверь и подошел к кровати. – Как вы себя чувствуете?  
Джейми неприветливо глянул на посетителя из глубин подушки одним заспанным покрасневшим глазом и хмуро буркнул:  
– Благодарю вас, майор. Сдается мне, совсем как в детстве.  
Брови Джона еле ощутимо взлетели вверх: он с недоумением взглянул на взъерошенного со сна шотландца.  
Заметив озадаченный взгляд собеседника, Джейми насмешливо скривился.  
– Ну... после хорошей порки по заднице, я имею в виду... Шевелиться, дьявол, довольно затруднительно.  
В подтверждение своих слов он попробовал шевельнуться и, невольно охнув в результате, тут же оставил свои мучительные попытки.  
– О! – в глазах Джона мелькнуло насмешливое сочувствие. – Почему-то мне кажется, вы часто получали порку, Джеймс.  
На лице шотландца образовалось на редкость невозмутимое выражение.  
– Достаточно. Мой отец был... весьма щепетилен в вопросах воспитания, знаете ли. Кажется, он мечтал сделать из меня человека.  
– Вот как? А кем же вы были, в таком разе, позвольте узнать?  
– Маленьким дьяволенком, полагаю... судя по тому, что с моей задницы частенько не сходили хо-орошие синяки. Конечно, они были существенно меньше, чем я получил в этот раз, майор. И, что-то подсказывает мне, – Джейми приподнялся на левом локте и слегка поклонился Грею, – кому я должен вынести благодарность за сей чертов презент.  
Пострадавший медленно перевел дыхание, пытаясь сбалансировать свои, не слишком комфортные ощущения.  
Джон невозмутимо прошествовал к окну и, сложив ногу на ногу, по-хозяйски расположился на табурете за небольшим столом, накрытым к завтраку, потом заинтересовано посмотрел в сторону Фрейзера.  
– Вы любите своего отца, капитан?  
– Конечно. А вы разве нет?  
Джон немного напрягся.  
– Да... Да, конечно, люблю.  
– И что? Он ни разу не порол вас?  
– Хмм… Не могу припомнить что-либо этакое... Ну разве что… Впрочем, помню, я получал соответствующее внушение от своего гувернера за то, что не выучил урок достаточно прилежно. Но это было всего лишь пару раз, кажется. Ну... может, три или четыре от силы. Я не слишком-то злоупотреблял его терпением. Видите ли, Джеймс, я особо не любитель получать по заднице.  
Джейми от души рассмеялся.  
– Ох, вот как! А я, значит, по-вашему, что? Любитель?  
– Ну, судя по тому, как вы обожаете встревать в разного рода неприятности, позвольте сказать, что – да... Именно так я вас мог бы назвать.  
– То есть, – брови Джейми изогнулись в насмешливом негодовании, – встрять, черт возьми, В ЭТИ неприятности, была моя гребаная инициатива? Так что ли, милорд?  
Лорд, оторвавшись от созерцания свежей выпечки, немного виновато взглянул на него.  
– Ну... в этот раз – моя... признаю. Но и вы признайте, что находить себе приключений на… хмм… вышеупомянутую часть тела... в прямом и переносном смысле этого выражения, у вас особый талант.  
Джейми ворчливо пропыхтел нечто невразумительное.  
– Хотите кофе, мистер Фрейзер? – лорд Джон разлил дымящийся напиток и надкусил свежий кекс. Бодрящий запах заполнил комнату, перебивая крепкое амбре лукового компресса и мужского пота.  
– Да, спасибо, не откажусь, милорд. Но мне бы хотелось чего-нибудь посущественнее кексов, если вы не против. Такая чертова встряска от майора Сиверли, вполне себе разжигает аппетит.  
Джейми, невольно сморщившись, с видимым усилием переместил свое тело на левый бок.  
– И что бы вы хотели посущественнее, сэр? Ветчины? Хлеба?  
– Да. Хлеба с маслом. И большой кусок ветчины сверху.  
– Может, яичницу с ветчиной? – Грею вдруг тоже захотелось чего-нибудь посущественнее.  
– Валяйте.  
Джон позвонил. Хорошенькая служанка вежливо приняла заказ и, бросив на них любопытный, несколько кокетливый взгляд, удалилась.  
– А что, ваш отец? Он... жив? – Джон вместо спинки стула откинулся на оштукатуренную стену, с наслаждением потягивая кофе. – Вы никогда не упоминали о нем, Фрейзер.  
Что-то неуловимое пробежало по лицу шотландца – будто тысяча теней разных оттенков налетели стаей крылатых демонов и похитили его внутренний свет. На миг оно помрачнело, потом снова приняло бесстрастное выражение, став абсолютно неподвижным. Чашка с кофе, такая хрупкая в его мощной руке, покрытой каштановой дымкой волосков, безжизненно замерла.  
– Нет. Он умер, – наконец, ответил он просто.  
– О. Простите, ради Бога. Я не знал, Джейми...  
– Ничего, милорд. Это было давно. Мне было девятнадцать.  
Фрейзер машинально сделал глоток и почувствовал, как жидкость прочно застряла в горле.  
– Право, Джейми, я не хотел, – Грей понял по реакции собеседника, что все не так просто, и напряженно выпрямился, – вы сами заговорили о нем…  
– Да... дело прошлое.  
Они помолчали. Джон непонятно отчего чувствовал себя виноватым и, уткнувшись в чашку, внимательно рассматривал происходящее за окном. Хотя там ничего особого не происходило.  
– Помните... я вам рассказывал, – донесся с кровати приглушенный голос, – про того ублюдка-англичанина, который пытал меня?  
Джон молча кивнул. Ему самому однажды пришлось нанести Фрейзеру шестьдесят ударов плетью, и это было то, о чем он страстно мечтал забыть. Но В ТОТ самый раз, когда Джон пытался хоть как-то сгладить нанесенный им ущерб, у них и состоялся откровенный разговор. Джейми рассказал ему в двух словах про свое трагическое противостояние с Рендоллом, про пытки и происхождение рубцов на его спине.  
– Когда мне было девятнадцать, ублюдок заявился к нам в поместье и пытался взять мою сестру... силой. Только не говорите мне, – Джейми уловил в глазах Грея недоверие, – что этого не мог сделать английский офицер. Этот мог. Да. Моего отца как раз не было дома. И мне пришлось... мне ничего не оставалось делать, Джон... в общем... Да, я напал на английских солдат.  
Джейми решительно посмотрел Джону в глаза и челюсти его сжались упрямо.  
– Я признаю… это был не лучший выход. Крайне глупо с моей стороны. В итоге, я не помог никому... Ни сестре... ни себе... ни отцу... – рот его болезненно скривился, а вокруг глаз углубились тени. Он опустил взгляд на простыни, скрывая проступившую в нем горечь.  
– Меня скрутили и отвезли в форт Уильям. Отхлестали там до полусмерти… Дважды... Рендолл сам приложил руку – собственноручно выдал мне сто плетей. Ему, знаете ли, это дико нравилось... истязать людей. Вот тогда я и узнал, как это бывает, когда сдирают кожу... клочок за клочком... вместе с плотью. До костей. На что это вообще похоже...  
Джейми замолчал, сделав глоток из чашки. Джон сидел, онемев, словно заледеневшая статуя. Он буквально позабыл, как шевелиться.  
– И мой отец... на середине второй экзекуции я потерял сознание, и все подумали, что я... умер. В общем, мой отец... он был там. И он упал... словно срубленное дерево, прямо там, на том самом месте... где стоял. И... больше никогда не поднялся. У него случился удар, – Джейми вздохнул с такой силой, что, казалось, он мог с трудом заставить себя дышать. – Последнее, что мой отец увидел в своей жизни, как этот дьявол хладнокровно пластает на куски его сына, – верхняя губа его дрогнула, оскалившись то ли в ухмылке, то ли в гримасе боли. – На чертовы маленькие кровавые кусочки.  
Фрейзер внезапно посмотрел на Джона: синие глаза, подсвеченные хмурым утренним светом, горели на его бледном лице так, что больно было смотреть. Но Грей не в силах был оторваться: он видел отчаяние, бьющееся обреченно в глубине этих глаз, без надежды на избавление, он чувствовал, сейчас происходит нечто важное, будто какая-то связь протянулась между ними сквозь глухую призрачную стену, связав его навечно с этим невероятным человеком. И от этого мурашки пробежали по его похолодевшему загривку. С минуту они глядели друг на друга завороженно. Затем Джейми перевел дыхание и опустил глаза.  
– Ну вот... Мне тогда не сказали, что мой отец умер. Я и сам-то был еле жив после всего этого. В общем, мне не пришлось даже похоронить его.  
– Ты винишь в этом себя? – помолчав, тихо спросил Джон.  
– А ты? Ты бы кого винил, черт возьми?!  
– Господи, не знаю… Но что ты мог сделать? Что?  
– Я много раз задавал себе этот же вопрос, Джон. И я тоже не знаю на него ответа, – голос его стал совсем хриплым, он еле выдавливал из себя слова. – Рендолл... он...  
– Что?  
– Он предлагал мне... откупиться...  
– Откупиться?  
– От второй порки...  
– И какова была цена? Он хотел... денег?  
– Н-нет... Денег ему предлагали достаточно... И мой отец... и дядюшка Дугал.  
– Тогда что?  
Джон с нахлынувшим вдруг ужасом уже подозревал ответ, вспоминая не слишком адекватную реакцию Джейми на его, Грея, прикосновение во время их встреч в Ардсмуре: довольно опрометчивое проявление чувств с его стороны, что там говорить.  
– ОН ХОТЕЛ ТЕБЯ, Джейми? Ты ЭТО хочешь сказать?  
– Да, – еле слышно проговорил Фрейзер, – именно. Он хотел получить меня... вернее, мое тело.  
– Бог мой... – Джон облизнул пересохшие губы.  
– Да... и теперь... я, кажется, ОЧЕНЬ ЖАЛЕЮ, что... отказался. По крайне мере, отец, скорее всего, был бы жив. И потом... в конце концов, – голос его звучал все глуше: Грею пришлось основательно напрягать слух, чтобы разобрать слова, – этот ублюдок все равно заполучил меня. Его невероятная жестокость могла сравниться с только его изощренной изобретательностью.  
Джон содрогнулся с головы до пят, его аппетит совсем пропал. Он посидел минут пять, уставившись в пол и собираясь с мыслями, которые хаосом метались в его опустевшей вдруг голове.  
– И ты подумал, что я... тоже? – наконец, выдохнул он.  
– Да... это было... было похоже, – рыжие ресницы дрогнули, но так и не поднялись. – Разве нет?  
– Что ж, наверное… – Грей почувствовал тяжелое жжение внутри. – А сейчас? Что ты думаешь сейчас, Джейми?  
Он поднял глаза с невольным страхом ожидая вердикта шотландца.  
– Ну... несмотря на то, что ты в свое время тоже приказал меня высечь... и довольно изрядно... – глаза Джейми насмешливо сузились, заставив Джона вспыхнуть от негодования, – в остальном... признаю, я был чертовски неправ насчет тебя, Джон. И за это прошу прощения.  
Фрейзер помолчал, внимательно изучая заплату на потертой гостиничной простыне.  
– И я... благодарен тебе... действительно. За то, что ты делаешь для меня, милорд. Правда, исключая, тот факт, – он осторожно повел плечом и снова болезненно сморщился, – что в настоящее время я постоянно хожу под угрозой мучительной смерти.  
– Ну... положим, просто… напоминаю... Та чертова порка, если быть справедливым, была, скажем так, личная инициатива одного упрямого шотландского раздолбая. Который довольно искусный любитель, черт возьми, попить чужую кровь.  
В голосе Джона явно сквозила все еще не пережитая обида за те тягостные чувства, которые он в полной мере испытал в нелегкие дни, когда вынужден был подвергнуть Фрейзера публичному наказанию в тюрьме Ардсмур. На самом деле, Джейми прикрыл собой одного из узников, взяв вину за хранение чертового маленького кусочка тартана на себя. Но таков был английский закон, и Грей, как комендант тюрьмы для шотландских военнопленных, был вынужден его исполнить. Хотя Джон догадывался: тем самым Фрейзер спас мальчишку-шотландца от неминуемой гибели, поскольку хлипкий паренек не вынес бы столь сурового наказания, и, особенно, его последствий в тяжких тюремных условиях, где не было ни тепла, ни нормальной еды, ни даже маленькой врачебной помощи. Дьявол! Те времена комендантства остались в воспоминаниях Грея не слишком радужными... Впрочем, это было его личный крест, ссылка за дуэль, так что делать было нечего все же.  
– Что ж, наверное, вы весьма справедливы здесь, Ваша Светлость, – хмыкнул Джейми. – Вероятно, я снова вынужден извиниться, что доставил вам массу хлопот своей персоной.  
– Доставил, надо признать, – Грей решил не обращать внимания на сарказм собеседника. – И да, извинения принимаются.  
Джейми приподнял одну бровь. Потом не выдержал и приподнял обе. Рот его слегка приоткрылся, будто он хотел что-либо сказать в ответ, но так и не нашелся, что именно. В результате своих потуг, он просто молча его захлопнул. Выражение лица шотландца в этот момент выглядело не слишком-то любезным.  
– И сейчас... на самом деле, я хочу... – продолжил Грей, тихо выдохнув воздух из легких: никогда они еще не разговаривали так откровенно, и он не заявлял о своих намерениях так открыто. – Я хочу, чтобы ты стал свободным, наконец... вместо пожизненной каторги. Мне кажется... ты заслужил это... Джейми Фрейзер.  
Он покачал головой и вопросительно взглянул на собеседника, который опять опустил глаза.  
– Да, я понял... Джон. Я понял, – голос Джейми прозвучал неожиданно тепло. – И я искренне благодарен, поверь.  
Джон удовлетворенно кивнул, и они помолчали несколько минут.  
– А что твоя жена? Клэр?.. Она жива? – Грей, решившись, наконец, задал вопрос, с некоторых пор не дававший ему покоя.  
Шотландец вздрогнул так, что Грей пожалел о своем любопытстве: он вскинул на Джона полный смятения взгляд, потом, все-таки, взял себя в руки, пытаясь скрыть растерянность за сарказмом.  
– У нас что, сегодня день великих откровений?  
– Ну... – Джону, как представлялось, терять было нечего, и он решил не отступать, – ты не обязан отвечать, конечно. Просто хотелось узнать, что с ней, а другой случай поговорить вряд ли представится, – он дернул в усмешке уголком губ. – Редко ты валяешься вот так, без особого дела.  
Фрейзер не заметил его сарказм, погруженный в свои мысли.  
– Я надеюсь... она... жива, – услышал Джон, будто из могилы. – Перед Каллоденом я отправил ее... подальше отсюда.  
– Подальше? Она где? Во Франции?  
– Н-н-да...  
– И ты не напишешь ей?  
– А что писать-то? Что я... – Джейми споткнулся, потом продолжил довольно ровно, – чертов каторжник? Лучше, пусть думает, что я мертв... для ее же спокойствия.  
– Но она же любит тебя! Да ведь? Любит? Не понимаю! – Джон уставился на него ошеломленно. – Наверное, она страдает.  
Черт, похоже, он-то, Джон Грей, слишком уж хорошо разбирался в таких страданиях, благодаря этому рыжему ублюдку!..  
– Ну... думаю... надеюсь... она забыла обо мне. Перед Каллоденом... она была беременна. Я просил ее... выйти замуж снова. И воспитать нашего ребенка в безопасности. Надеюсь... так она и сделала. Не хочу, чтобы известия обо мне сейчас ломали ей жизнь.  
Джон подскочил и в волнении заходил по комнате.  
– Господи, как ты можешь так говорить?! Почему ты не разыщешь ее? Как ты можешь не дать ей не единого шанса?! Все-таки ты – бессердечный чертов мерзавец!.. – он смотрел на Джейми так, будто перед ним сидел кошмарный монстр.  
Грей ощутил сейчас с горечью, что был слишком пристрастен в этом вопросе. Слишком...  
– Не буду с тобой спорить, – Фрейзер одним глотком допил из чашки остатки кофе и спокойно смотрел на Джона.  
– Может тебе помочь разыскать ее? Я могу сделать запросы. У меня есть связи во Франции…  
– Джон. Джон. Послушай... Нет никаких шансов. Ни у меня, ни у нее, – тон Джейми был предельно спокоен. – И она... недоступна сейчас для меня. Можно сказать, что она... ОНА УМЕРЛА. ВСЁ. КОНЕЦ.  
– Джейми, постой. А вдруг?  
Джон чувствовал себя обманутым, словно подросток, прочитавший захватывающий роман, будучи наивно уверенным в счастливом окончании истории. Потому что его, этого счастливого конца, там НЕ МОЖЕТ НЕ БЫТЬ, черт побери! Ведь там же любовь и... все такое. Но волшебного конца оказалось не написано, увы. Потому что это – жизнь, мать её... Долбанная жизнь – кровавая и бессердечная. Как сам этот толстокожий шотландец.  
– Никаких «вдруг» быть не может, милорд. ЕЕ НЕТ, – голос Фрейзера даже не дрогнул, – Хотя... для меня ОНА ЖИВА. И… ВСЕГДА БУДЕТ. Не могу тебе этого объяснить, Джон. Но поверь мне на слово.  
Джейми, кивнув головой, замолчал, и они посмотрели друг на друга: один с подчеркнутым безразличием, а другой – с великим сомнением.  
– И вообще, вам-то что за забота, Ваша Светлость? Вы вроде как сторона не заинтересованная…  
Это было жестоко и прямо в сердце. Джон сглотнул, понимая, что, наверное, это заслуженная плата за то, что он перешел границу. Да уж, с этим варваром-шотландцем никогда нельзя расслабляться.  
– Несомненно, это ваше дело, мистер Фрейзер, – стряхивая оцепенение, бодро проговорил Джон, пытаясь совладать с замешательством, возникшим в результате разговора, – Мне кажется, нам пора подкрепиться, яичница совсем остыла. Вам подать в постель или... все-таки притащите свою покалеченную задницу сюда?  
Он указал ножом на табурет рядом, раскладывая еду по тарелкам.  
– Постараюсь... – Джейми, корча невероятные гримасы, сполз с постели и, прихрамывая, подковылял к столу, прижимая к себе больную руку.  
– От вас такой запах, капитан, – лорд Джон насмешливо сморщил нос, – что впору попросить подать пиво. И даже закуски не нужно.  
Джейми сверкнул глазами.  
– Вам смешно, Ваша Светлость? Черт... – он оперся ладонью о стол, преодолевая приступ дурноты, потом хмыкнул. – Посмотрел бы я, как бы вы сейчас зубоскалили, если бы та чертова огроменная дубина прогулялась по вашему телу…  
Он беспомощно уставился на табурет, прикидывая, как бы ему лучше на него опуститься.  
– Н-нда… Справедливости ради, смею предположить, на вашем месте я был бы сейчас менее подвижен. Садитесь же, – Грей с сомнением посмотрел на него. – Если сможете, капитан Фрейзер... Давайте-ка, я намажу вам хлеб маслом, что ли. Все же, полагаю, нам стоит заказать по кружечке.  
И Джон Грей взялся за звонок.

***

– КТО ЖЕ ТЕБЯ НАГРАДИЛ ВСЕ-ТАКИ этим дьявольским синяком, Джейми? Что произошло?  
– Да схлестнулся там с одним гребаным ублюдком. Его звали Сиверли, майор Джеральд Сиверли. Он был одним из заговорщиков. Тоже не успел увернуться от него, как давеча наш Джон. Еле ноги унес, на самом-то деле...  
– А лорд Джон тут причем?  
– Ну... так это он меня туда отправил, в дом к этому сукину сыну. Поговорить, стало быть. Спросить кое о чем. Вот и спросил. Я вообще-то пребывал на волосок от смерти, представь, – мой воинственный муж гордо приосанился, и на губах блеснула самодовольная ухмылка. – Еще легко отделался, в конечном итоге. Так что...  
Я прищурилась.  
– Так что, это была месть?  
– Что? Ты про что сейчас?  
– Про соль. Ты потащил Джона в сады Старфорда, предполагая такой исход?  
– Ну, что ты. Я не мог быть столь жестоким, – при этом чертов шотландец усмехнулся так, что по загривку у меня побежали мурашки. – И потом, мы же были на равных, разве нет, Саксоночка? Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Все по-честному, как на дуэли.  
– Ах, ты ж мошенник! Ничего не по-честному. В отличие от Его Светлости у тебя был опыт в таких делах, я в курсе: ты с детства шастал по чужим садам, Джейми Фрейзер. И, кроме того, признайся, ты был готов, что там будет кое-что наподобие этого злобного изверга с его жутким зарядом.  
– Что ж, не буду спорить с тобой, девочка. Кто предупрежден, тот вооружен. Ладно, шансы были пять к двадцати, если учитывать то, что пить Его благовоспитанная Светлость, на мой взгляд, совершенно не умеет. Да и его белые форменные штаны, от которых, как я и полагал, – Джейми чертовски ехидно осклабился, – он не в состоянии был отказаться из-за своего офицерского пижонства, наверняка выглядели весьма заманчивой мишенью.  
– Тогда, значит, это был беспроигрышный вариант, – я прищурилась и с искренним интересом посмотрела на рыжего кровожадного негодяя.  
– Ну, не совсем уж так-то... – протянул он, усмехаясь. – Все-таки я гораздо крупнее Джона. Но, чтоб ты понимала, Саксоночка, у нас с Его долбанной Светлостью свои счеты, еще со времен Ардсмура. Тогда он тоже не слабо впилил мне по заднице. Так что, думаю, мы теперь вполне себе квиты.  
(Речь идет о событиях, описанных в фанфике «Поединок» – прим. автора)  
– Мпффмм...  
Чему я очень хорошо научилась за время жизни с этим шотландским парнем, так это выражать разные степени негодования одним коротким выдохом. Потому что иногда просто не было других слов. Его отчаянная безбашенность могла соперничать разве только с его настырной упертостью и, не в последнюю очередь, с непредсказуемым коварством.  
Но, в конце концов, я же вернулась к нему. Значит, Джеймс Александр Малколм Маккензи Фрейзер мне нравился именно таким «многогранным», и теперь мне, стало быть, грех жаловаться.

**4.10. НЕМИНУЕМЫЕ БОНУСЫ**

***

ПОСЛЕ ВОЗВРАЩЕНИЯ ИЗ ТЮРЬМЫ Джейми почти непрерывно проспал двое суток. Понятное дело, месяцы пребывания в постоянном стрессе, телесном и душевном, не прошли даром: даже его нескончаемые жизненные ресурсы основательно истрепались. Мне удавалось разбудить его хотя бы ненадолго, чтобы он мог выпить воды, заправить себя парой ложек бульона или стаканом молока с хлебом, а, за одним, и опорожнить мочевой пузырь. Потом он с трудом фокусировался на мне помутненным взглядом и, словно извиняясь, невнятно бормотал: «Ты не будешь возражать, Саксоночка, если я еще полчасика посплю? Только, пожалуйста... пожалуйста, милая, никуда не уходи...» И тут же опять проваливался в сонное беспамятство на несколько часов.  
Йен, успокоенный относительным благополучием дяди, после предварительной – в отдалении от моих ушей – беседы с ним вполголоса, куда-то надолго испарился по своим делам, о которых мне никто не удосужился доложить.  
В порыве обеспокоенного усердия я почти не отходила от постели своего бесчувственного пациента. Во-первых, стараясь содержать его повреждения в чистоте и покое, я регулярно меняла целебные компрессы на все его пострадавшие места, обильно умащая их живительной мазью. А, во-вторых, изведенная горькой разлукой, я просто смотрела на Джейми часами, внезапно осознавая, что губы мои невольно улыбаются: я не в силах была поверить в это уму непостижимое счастье – находиться теперь с ним рядом столько, сколько моей душе угодно. Я поймала себя на мысли, что переживания мои были сродни чувствам матери, умильно любующейся на спящего шалопая, когда она осознает, что если этот паршивец проснется, то тут же поставит на уши весь дом. Поэтому сейчас было даже на руку, что упрямый шотландец впал в такое длительное забытье и, как бесспорно положительное следствие, не мешал мне заботиться о нем должным образом, занимаясь его исцелением.  
Все заживало на удивление успешно, и у меня, на самом-то деле, наконец, отлегло от сердца. К концу второго дня тяжкий отек спал, боевые ранения подсохли, и общая картина выглядела уже не столь удручающей, как казалось на первый взгляд. Хотя вполне себе живописной.  
Я как раз делала очередную перевязку, когда почувствовала, что Джейми не спит, хотя он и лежал с закрытыми глазами. Дыхание его стало неслышным, но более интенсивным, а тело под моей рукой ощутимо подобралось. Одна его щека полностью утонула в подушке, которую он обнимал умиротворенно, но другая вместе с уголком больших, четко очерченных губ подрагивала в легкой усмешке.  
– Что, Саксоночка? Вдоволь налюбовалась на мою задницу, пока я валялся тут бесчувственный, как чурбан.  
Я хихикнула, слегка смутившись.  
– Да уж, вполне себе налюбовалась, если этот процесс можно так назвать.  
– Да, а как бы ты его назвала? – промурчал он себе под нос после долгого сна все еще весьма расслаблено.  
– Ну, скорее... – я осторожно прикрыла его повреждения чудным компрессом из шалфея с капустой и ласково похлопала рукой по бедру... – я бы назвала это переживанием.  
– В чем дело? Конечно, она немного потрепана годами, но ведь не настолько все плохо, скажи? – он повернулся ко мне с нарочитой обеспокоенностью на заспанном лице, пытаясь приоткрыть пошире припухшие со сна веки. – Она же всегда тебе нравилась, а, девочка? Ты не пожалела сейчас, что вернулась ко мне? К нам обоим, вернее...  
– Нет, что ты, – успокоила я его, хотя и понимала, что он ерничает, конечно, – как я и надеялась, Джейми, задница твоя выглядит просто великолепно. Ну... я имею в виду ее формы, а не последствия твоих необузданных приключений. Но не думаешь ли ты, что я вернулась к тебе исключительно ради того чтобы вдоволь лицезреть твою распрекрасную филейную часть, м?  
– А что? Разве нет? – он усмехнулся с некоторым сомнением. – Мне всегда казалось, это то, что нас по-настоящему связывает.  
– Несомненно! – фыркнула я, – Но, вообще, я бы не стала так упрощать. Полагаю, всегда найдется в тебе то, что по-настоящему дорого для меня, помимо твоих изумительных тылов. Хотя... – я еще раз окинула вышеупомянутое место оценивающим взглядом, – в целом ты прав, это бесспорно одно из наиболее ценных в тебе мест. Особенно, – добавила я рассудительно, – если есть возможность использовать ее по назначению.  
– Так. И какое же у нее назначение, ты полагаешь? – он привстал на локтях и, элегантно приподнял одну бровь на довольно помятом лице.  
– Прямое, – я была исключительно мстительна в этом вопросе. – Например, отвечать за грехи своего хозяина. Вижу, как водится, за ней это особо не задерживается...  
– О. Вообще-то ты мыслишь довольно ограниченно, девочка. Я бы сходу назвал еще десяток применений. Думаю, не совру, если скажу: иногда она является источником всяческих приятных бонусов.  
– Даже так? Интересно, что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Ну, что? Во-первых, разные симпатичные девицы слетаются на нее, как мухи на мед.  
– ЧЕГО? – я опешила так, что у меня аж сердце остановилось. – Ты про кого сейчас говоришь?  
Я понимала, что он шутит, конечно, но мне все равно стало не по себе.  
– По тебя. Про кого же еще? –ответил Джейми, беспечно подпирая голову рукой, и глаза при этом его ехидно сощурились, а ноздри затрепетали. – А ты про кого подумала?  
– Не про кого, – буркнула я обиженно. – И вообще, мне все равно.  
– Да ладно? – настроение у него явно складывалось игривое, видимо чувствовал он себя хорошо. – А по твоему лицу и не скажешь... Не сомневайся, моя девочка, – он слегка посерьезнел, – скажем так, не многие... гхмм... леди дотрагивались до нее за последние двадцать лет, и, поверь, у тебя всегда было и будет преимущество в этом вопросе, – в этот момент его глаза смотрели на меня особо предано, хотя что-то мне подсказывало, что он просто дурачится.  
– О, благодарю, – буркнула я, понимая, что не могу сейчас предъявлять ему никаких претензий, – и с чего такая невостребованность, позволь узнать?  
– Ну... может потому, что в те местах, где я пребывал долгое время, леди не особо захаживали.  
Я сглотнула. Разговор мне нравился все меньше. Была ли я готова к тому, что бы Джейми утешала во время его скитаний какая-нибудь женщина? Странно было бы предполагать, что это не так. Он был вполне себе здоровым мужчиной в полном расцвете сил. Я должна была понимать, что связи у него были – и, наверняка, не одна. Вопрос, насколько они прочные? При таком раскладе, я становилась не его единственной женщиной, а всего лишь одной из многих... И имела ли я права теперь выспрашивать его об этом? Даже, если мы и женаты... Были женаты...  
– А еще потому, Саксоночка, – видимо отметив, что я помрачнела, Джейми добавил серьезности в голос, – я понимаю, что это звучит абсурдно... поэтому, может быть, ты мне не поверишь, но я... всегда помнил о том, что женат. Я хотел так думать... почему-то.  
Он испытывающе посмотрел на меня из-под прикрытых ресниц. Я кивнула и перевела стиснутое дыхание.  
– Мне не кажется это абсурдным, Джейми. Потому что я тоже всегда помнила об этом.  
И он тоже кивнул мне. С пониманием.  
– Ну и потом, существовали другие бонусы...– в результате долгого сна голос его звучал хрипловато, и Джейми кашлянул, прочищая горло, – если ты хотела бы послушать.  
– О, несомненно.  
– Но это довольно долгая история, кажется, – он снова вытянулся ничком на постели, обнимая подушку.  
– Ну, вроде бы, нам пока некуда торопиться... – проговорила я, озабоченно заглядывая под компресс.  
– Ну, так-то да, только если ты дашь мне чего-нибудь попить.  
– Может быть, налить тебе чаю? – на подносе как раз остывал чайник, который принесла мне с утра Мадлен.  
– Было бы неплохо. Но сначала стакан воды, во рту все пересохло.  
– Так и что это за история, Джейми? – спросила я, подавая ему стакан и наблюдая с безотчетным умилением, как вода быстро перетекает в его рот, заставляя его кадык, заросший за время сна заметной щетиной, ходить ходуном, по мере того, как он жадно глотает.  
Кажется, я готова была рассматривать каждую клеточку его тела, каждое его движение, словно какое-то невообразимое чудо. Это и было чудо, несомненно: я до сих пор не могла свыкнуться с ошеломительной мыслью, что он воскрес для меня из мертвых. Я налила ему и себе чай, поставила на постель под его нос блюдо с булочками и приготовилась слушать.  
– Ну... например... – он выбрал первую булочку и приник ноздрями к ее ароматной поверхности, с упоением втягивая сдобный запах. – Боже! Как я соскучился по всему этому! – пробормотал он не вполне внятно, отправляя в рот сразу половину, потом запил ее чаем и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь забытым вкусом.  
Я улыбнулась и сделала глоток из своей чашки. Чай действительно был превосходным. Насыщенный, терпкий, с тонким травяным послевкусием.  
– Например, – Джейми запихнул в рот вторую половину и взял еще одну булочку с блюда, интенсивно жуя, – один раз, когда я был совсем маленький, отец выпорол меня довольно сурово.  
– О! – я не ожидала столь жесткого начала, но Джейми, хоть и редко, рассказывал всегда что-то такое, особенное, про своего отца. И такие его истории заставляли меня почувствовать некую трогательную связь между ними, этими суровыми мужчинами рода Фрейзеров, дедом и отцом моей дочери, Брианны. Да, особым сантиментам между ними не было места. Но я не думала, что Брайн был плохим или жестоким человеком, судя по тому, какое исключительно великолепное яблоко народилось от его яблони.  
– Да уж...  
– И за что же?  
– Не помню теперь уж точно, за что было дело, но наверняка за что-то по-настоящему ужасное. Потому что...– Джейми запил чаем третью булочку и умиротворенно откинулся на подушки, – да, кажется, это было именно в тот раз... я стащил его пистолет и, представь, пытался заглянуть в дуло одним глазком. ХА!.. Держась пальцами прямо за курок.  
Я напряглась, представив себе картинку, так, что даже забыла про свой чай и поймала себя на мысли, что не дышу.  
– От неопытности, конечно, – беспечно продолжил Джейми, не обращая внимания на мою реакцию, – Вот же, дуралей любопытный, скажи! Конечно, пистолет пальнул, в итоге, и... как меня Бог миловал, неизвестно.  
– Господи Боже! – ахнула я, еще больше расширяя глаза.  
– Да уж... Представляешь физиономию моего отца, когда он увидел все это? Ну да, примерное, как и у тебя сейчас, – Джейми хохотнул, взглянув на меня. – Хотя, нет, наверное, посильнее, все же! Так и вспоминаю, как он, бедняга, раскрывает рот в немом ужасе – глазища прямо в пол-лица – и протягивает руку в мою сторону, а потом этот грохот. Щеку мою опалило очень жгуче, а глаза мои, поверь, стали не меньше, чем у моего несчастного предка, – Джейми покачал головой, захваченный воспоминаниями. – А, может, потому что он крикнул как раз, я дернулся со страху и повернул к нему голову. Наверное, это и спасло меня от того, что мой череп не разлетелся на части в итоге. Точно теперь не припомню, как все случилось, мне и было-то всего лет пять или шесть. Да, в общем, и не важно... Короче говоря, очень я тогда его разозлил – или, скорее, напугал, если ты можешь себе представить, – и мой отец отхлестал меня так... поистине вдохновляюще.  
– Господь!  
– Да уж... Признаюсь, это было... просто тихий ужас! Вернее весьма громкий... – Джейми с сомнением тцыкнул. – Ох и верещал же я, Саксоночка, хоть уши затыкай, честно тебе скажу, но сейчас, конечно, не могу винить бедного папашу за это. Сей отчаянный акт, полагаю, тоже был воплем его возмущенной души, но совсем с противоположной стороны вопроса. Теперь-то я хорошо понимаю, что был тогда тот еще паразит, если уж быть до конца справедливым, и часто доставал своего несчастного отца вовсю. Я б на его месте вообще убил бы такого пустоголового отпрыска. Как он еще держался, не представляю?  
Справившись с захолонувшим меня потрясением от возможной непоправимости случившегося – вот уж, воистину, мужчины это выжившие мальчики! – я от души посочувствовала Брайну Фрейзеру и подивилась, хмыкнув про себя, как совпадают наши с ним идеи в вопросах воспитания этого двухметрового охламона. Видимо, все дело было как раз в неугомонности субъекта...  
– Это да... Его можно понять, – не удержалась я от саркастического замечания. – Пока растишь своего ребенка можно поседеть раньше времени. Особенно, если этот ребенок рыжий упертый шотландец.  
Не знаю, кого я больше имела в виду – Джейми или Брианну теперь.  
– Полагаю, это так, Саксоночка, – он внимательно глянул на меня своими небесно-синими глазами, но не стал почему-то развивать эту мысль. – Так вот, к чему это я... Ах, да... Моя мама приходила ко мне часто в те дни, – голос Джейми исключительно потеплел. – Помню, она так же мазала меня какой-то гадкой дрянью, кажется выпаренной ослиной мочой или еще чем похуже, прикладывала лед и потом... читала мне разные интересные книжки, пока я валялся в кровати, потому что больно было разгуливать, – он замолчал, с сомнением подняв одну бровь, потом тихонько хмыкнул. – Что-то мне это здорово напомнило сейчас...  
– Да?.. Что это, интересно? – будто не замечая намека, рассеяно пробормотала я, – Кстати, дай-ка я гляну, как там у тебя дела, – я кивнула на его чресла, замотанные в компресс и одеяло. – Сдается мне, теперь нужно сдобрить все это хорошим слоем мази.  
– Ну... вот, что я говорил, – буркнул он, закатывая глаза, потом покорно развернулся, поскольку уже понял, что спорить со мной, когда я вещала таким «докторским» тоном, было бесполезно. – Сдается мне, вас, женщин, хлебом не корми, дай кого-нибудь полечить, да еще чем-нибудь таким проти-ивным и жгучим.  
– Ну, моя мазь не похожа на ослиную мочу, уверяю тебя: отличная смесь тысячелистника, арники и медвежьего жира. И даже пахнет прилично.  
Я сунула баночку Джейми под нос, отчего он скептически сморщился.  
– Сдается мне, в следующий раз, я постараюсь вовремя удрА-Ать, ОХ... обещаю.  
– ЧТО?! Ты планируешь выкинуть что-либо подобное ЕЩЕ РАЗ, Джейми? Хотя, вспоминая твой несносный дар встревать в разного рода неприятности, почему-то меня это не удивляет. Хотя... весьма напрягает, знаешь. Лучше бы ты пообещал быть осторожнее.  
– Обещаю. Хотя, признаюсь тебе, иногда... я готов пообещать все что угодно, только чтобы избежать твоего чрезмерного врачебного усердия. УФ-Ф!  
– Все, все, Джейми. Прости. Я уже почти закончила... Давай, прошу тебя, не отвлекайся, паренек. Что там было дальше?  
– Дальше? Ну... что было дальше? Ах, да... первые пару дней я, признаться, вообще не мог нормально пошевелиться, – он укоряюще посмотрел на меня, будто это я была виновником такого плачевного исхода, – и у меня вроде был жар тогда, потому что отец сгоряча схватил первое, что попалось ему под руку – кажется, это были вожжи с такими... тяжелыми железными клепками. Он отстегал мне задницу в кровь.  
Несмотря на такой душераздирающий рассказ, Джейми почему-то заулыбался, все еще забавно взъерошенный после сна. И когда я, наконец, отпустила его, он опять, приподнявшись на локте, подпер свою буйную голову рукой.  
– Обычно моя мать никогда не перечила отцу – на людях, по крайне мере, – и не вмешивалась в вопросы воспитания. Это был, похоже, единственный раз, когда она прибежала на выстрел и мой дикий вопль, испуганная, и отняла меня у обезумевшего папаши, поскольку я уже совсем охрип и готов был просто потерять сознание от такой зверской встряски. А потом, уже лежа вечером в кровати, я слышал, как она, ярясь, гремела на него так, что каменные стены нашего дома дрожали. Кричала, что его самого надо было выпороть как следует за то, что бросает заряженное оружие где попало, да еще и без предохранителя... И я был с ней весьма согласен на тот момент. Да. Ну, насчет жестокой порки моего злобного родителя.  
– Бедняга! – проговорила я, кажется, имея в виду Брайна.  
Джейми с подозрением посмотрел на меня.  
– Ты сейчас кого имеешь в виду, Саксоночка?  
– Тебя. Конечно, тебя.  
В моих честных глазах не было ни тени сомнения, но Джейми, похоже, совсем не поверил в мою искренность и, тихонько крякнув, поморщился. Хотя, может быть, его недовольство было следствием моих медицинских манипуляций.  
– Все хорошо, Джейми?  
– Да, вполне, – он внимательно прислушался к своим впечатлениям. – Кажется, печет немного, – пожаловался он.  
– Ничего страшного, скоро пройдет, уверяю тебя. Так и что в результате? – я хотела его отвлечь от неприятных ощущений. – Какие бонусы ты получил?  
– Да... как раз с бонусами получился полный порядок! Отец в тот раз, на удивление, молчал маме в ответ, а после всего этого научил меня пользоваться пистолетом, – глаза Джейми увлеченно заблестели, – и, даже, когда взял на охоту, дал пару раз стрельнуть из своего гигантского – так мне казалось тогда – ружья. Меня, конечно, так долбануло отдачей, что плечо чуть не вывернуло, но я не жаловался – ведь это было верхом моих мечтаний на тот момент и даже – ну... мне так казалось – стоило столь сильно отдраенной задницы.  
Я вдруг вспомнила с особой тоской, как Фрэнк – не Джейми! – учил Брианну стрелять, когда ей исполнилось лет семь-восемь. Он брал ее все время с собой: на тренировки по стендовой стрельбе, а так же, чуть позже, и на охоту тоже. Они всегда ходили туда вдвоем, и это было их любимое совместное времяпровождение, в которое они меня не допускали совершенно.  
– Твой отец, я уверена, был чудесным человеком, Джейми. И очень хорошим отцом. Он очень любил тебя. Просто он не умел по-другому. Ну... проявлять свою любовь.  
Джейми протяжно вздохнул, и в его голосе прорезались ностальгические нотки.  
– Да, так и есть, Саксоночка. Я помню... отчего-то мне было хорошо тогда. Несмотря на такое болезненное наказание. Я... я чувствовал их любовь... моих родителей. Отец, что бывало крайне редко, – Джейми хмыкнул, – казался расстроенным и, даже... каким-то виноватым. Помню, как он тепло прижимал меня к себе, пока я сидел впереди него на лошади, и рассказывал мне всяческие смешные байки про нашу многочисленную родню по дороге, когда вдруг стал брать меня по своим взрослым делам. И, даже вопреки своему обыкновению отчитывать меня без конца, особенно прилюдно, сказал как-то своим арендаторам Глену и Одину, что сын у него растет что надо. Как сейчас помню, я сильно этим загордился. А мама, она... конечно, жалела меня. Баловала всячески. Приносила еду... повкуснее, пока я валялся там своим оттрепанным седалищем кверху.  
– О, да, действительно. Теперь я вижу, у тебя был хороший повод получать по заднице: выгода налицо.  
Несмотря на мой шутливый тон, губы Джейми чуть сжались в легкой печали.  
– Да, наверное... Но так было не всегда, если честно. Хотя... я всегда получал свои законные печеньки или хлеб с варением после порки. От мамы, а потом... после ее смерти, от Дженни. Впрочем, мама и так всегда потакала мне, да... Бывало, часто прикрывала от отца мои адские проказы. Но теперь почему-то думаю, что это было вовсе не ради меня... Не хотела, наверное, его расстраивать лишний раз. И так у Брайна забот хватало.  
Он грустно усмехнулся, и я посмотрела на него внимательно.  
– Ты скучаешь по ней, Джейми? По своей матери?  
Мое сердце так болезненно щемило воспоминаниями о Брианне, о которой мой муж даже ничего не удосужился спросить до сих пор. Может, просто не было времени?  
– Да, скучаю, Саксоночка, но ничего ведь не вернешь. Разве нет? – он опять резко выдохнул, решительно отметая навсегда утраченное прошлое, и снова зарылся лицом в подушку.  
«Ему уже за сорок, и он все равно скучает, – резанула меня покаянная мысль. – Хотя почти не помнит свою мать, умершую, когда ему было восемь. Что же говорить о Бри, которая всегда была рядом со мной. Боже! Девочка моя!»  
Я вспомнила панику в глазах дочери при нашем последнем разговоре, которая, несомненно, скрывалась за ее решительностью, и еле удержалась, чтобы не помчатся назад к камням сию же минуту. Вместо этого я набрала в легкие воздух и медленно выдохнула. Передо мной сейчас лежал так долго желаемый мною человек, и ему тоже требовалась моя помощь и участие. Я надеюсь, что все же требовалась... И чаша моих внутренних весов на данный момент все-таки перевешивала в его сторону.  
Я приложила к его лбу тыльную сторону ладони.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь, паренек?  
Джейми осторожно пошевелился, на пробу сжимая мышцы ягодиц, и недовольно поморщился.  
– Может быть, я сказал бы, что хорошо, но ведь тогда ты не станешь так потрясающе заботиться обо мне, а, девочка?  
Я заметила его ехидную ухмылку и сама улыбнулась в ответ.  
– Тогда рекомендую тебе не торопиться и полежать еще пару дней разнеженным и беспомощным.  
– Что ж, я бы не отказался...  
– И можешь даже покапризничать. Обещаю, буду выполнять все твои прихоти и постараюсь тебя баловать. Может быть, даже почитаю тебе книжку.  
– Да? Замечательно. Тогда для начала, не могла бы ты помочь мне встать и одеться. Мне нужно посетить домик на дворе по одному неотложному делу.  
– Домик? Что за домик? Ах, это...  
– М-мда... – вид у Джейми был немного смущенный. – Знаешь, в тюрьме с этим делом довольно проблематично. Ну... с уединением. Хотелось бы, наконец, воспользоваться благами свободы и цивилизации.  
Я с содроганием вспомнила мрачные застенки, заполоненные душным смрадом человеческих испражнений, и мне вдруг пришло в голову, что, не считаясь ни с чьей стыдливостью, в одной камере содержались как мужчины, так и женщины. Впрочем, эти существа уже дошли до той крайней степени падения, что им было все равно, когда они отправляли свои естественные надобности практически публично. Хотя вряд ли сам Джейми мог дойти за время своего недолгого заключения до такого невменяемого состояния. Но ему пришлось с этим как-то справляться, похоже...  
– Конечно, парень, встать я тебе помогу, но одеваться вовсе не обязательно – ты спокойно можешь сходить на стульчак за ширмой. Я даже выйду, чтобы тебе не мешать. Пойду, попрошу на кухне сделать какой-нибудь еды. Чего бы ты хотел съесть сейчас?  
– Наверное, ветчину или пару больших сосисок. Можно яичницу. Много яичницы. В общем, что-нибудь съедобное и побольше, я жутко голоден.  
Понятно, что пару булочек для его изголодавшегося организма не были решением проблемы.  
– Ладно. Можешь не торопиться. Думаю, полчаса у тебя есть, – проговорила я, осторожно помогая ему подняться.  
Потом спустилась на кухню. На плите оказалась огромная кастрюля супа с ячневой крупой и овощами, полная отличных кусков дымящегося мяса. Я, не стесняясь, положила большую миску с горкой. Надеюсь, мадам Жанна не будет против. Потом быстро пожарила яичницу с хорошими кусками ветчины, благо повариха была тут же и дала мне все ингредиенты. Там же обнаружился утренний пирог с кроликом и цукатный пудинг. В общем, пока я тащила наверх тяжелый поднос, груженный едой, я очень надеялась, что у Джейми, после посещения ширмы, основательно освободилось место в животе.

**4.11. ДОСАДНЫЕ НЕДОМОЛВКИ**

***

Я МОГЛА БЫ НЕ ВОЛНОВАТЬСЯ за судьбу еды. У его кровати, скромно умостившись на краю табурета, сидел Йен и о чем-то вполголоса шептался с дядей. Заходя в комнату, я различила что-то вроде:  
– Пришел груз, дядя... в полночь... у Горбатой скалы.  
Но при моем появлении оба вдруг резко замолчали и перешли на более нейтральные темы: нарочито громко, видимо, специально для меня, принялись рассуждать о погоде, ценах на бумагу и делах в печатне.  
Я внимательно глянула на них, но ничего не сказала. Зачем? Если они считают, что от меня должны быть какие-то тайны, то, пожалуйста, ради Бога...  
Порывисто поставив поднос перед их ясные очи, я отошла в сторону и присела в кресло за починку отстиранной, но основательно изорванной рубахи моего мужа. Даже не взглянув в мою сторону, оба набросились на еду как одержимые, будто не едали целую вечность. Хотя, может, так оно и было. Нормально никто из них не питался уже, по крайне мере, месяца три-четыре, с тех пор, как Джейми схватили за нелегальные прокламации.  
Вскоре заявился запыхавшийся отчего-то Фергюс и быстро умял ту порцию пирога, которую я оставила для себя, несколько смущенно на меня поглядывая. Все трое заговорщиков выглядели довольно напряженно, и у меня сложилось стойкое ощущение, что я лишняя здесь, в этой комнате. Зажав гордость в кулаке, я встала и, пожав плечами, решительно направилась к двери.  
– Пойду, пожалуй, приготовлю кофе для вашей теплой компании. Надеюсь, вам будет достаточно времени, чтобы обсудить ВСЕ ВАШИ ДЕЛА.  
Я многозначительно сделала ударение на последних словах, почувствовав, как обида невольно просочилась сквозь мой нарочито бесстрастный тон. Хотя, черт возьми, я очень старалась выглядеть «как ни в чем не бывало».  
«Вот как! Теперь ты лишняя здесь, Бошан. У них свои секретные дела. Что ж, ладно... Хотя, чего тут обижаться? Будь честной: этого следовало ожидать, вообще-то. Ты хотела свалиться людям как снег на голову после двадцати лет отсутствия и получить сразу полный вотум доверия?»  
Горечь резанула, словно кинжалом: я опять сильно пожалела, что так поторопилась сюда сквозь камни, оставив свою, хотя и блеклую, но такую обустроенную и понятную жизнь. В которой я была необходима хотя бы ей, моей Брианне. То, что Джейми до сих пор не поинтересовался своей дочерью, угнетало все больше. Ради чего были все эти мертвые годы разлуки тогда? Она не нужна была ему, так же как и мое присутствие, похоже.  
Когда я возвратилась с кофейником, Йен и Фергюс уже исчезли, а я – что мне сейчас оставалось? – вновь состроила безразличную гримасу. Но искра отчуждения уже пробежала где-то в глубине моей души, и при всей моей безучастной любезности, я отметила, что избегаю смотреть Джейми в глаза: зайдя в комнату с вновь груженным подносом, я только слегка чиркнула по нему равнодушным взором.  
Он лежал на боку, подперев голову рукой, и посматривал на меня, я бы сказала, внимательно, в то время как мои губы бормотали ничего не значащие слова, пока я разливала кофе по чашкам:  
– Я спустилась на кухню, заварила кофе... У них, представь, превосходный кофе здесь, прямо на удивление. Чувствуешь, как замечательно пахнет? Сахар положить? Сколько тебе? Пойду, раздвину шторы, а то как-то темно.  
Наконец, Джейми решительно выдохнул и прервал мой поток бессмысленных фраз:  
– Саксоночка...  
Я вскинула на него безликий взгляд.  
– Иди сюда.  
Я подошла и встала над ним, глядя сквозь него, на самом-то деле. И что теперь?  
– Не обижайся, милая. У меня не будет тайн от тебя, поверь. Я все расскажу, дай только срок. Просто...  
– Я совсем не обижаюсь, – мой голос прозвучал неестественно сипло, и я почувствовала, как невыносимо теснит в груди.  
Джейми грустно усмехнулся, протянул руку и мягко взял мою безвольную кисть своими теплыми пальцами. Его синие глаза смотрели на меня внимательно, но я просто всем существом ощущала некоторую неловкость и натянутость, исходящую от него.  
– Я бы хотел тебе все рассказать, конечно. Просто, боюсь, что теперь я совсем не тот человек, которого ты знала когда-то, и к которому вернулась сейчас столь... столь... безоглядно. Я ужасно паникую, на самом деле, что тебе этот человек совсем не понравиться... Ведь тогда ты... – он еле заметно сглотнул, когда голос его захрипел, и тихонько перевел дыхание, – снова уйдешь от меня, Клэр. Уже по своей воле. И никогда не вернешься. Ты ведь можешь уйти... уйти назад? Можешь?  
Я оставила его вопрос без ответа, потому что мои мысли были заняты другим.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь, что стал «не тем» человеком? – мне снова стало отчаянно не по себе, потому что это было как раз то, о чем я все время думала с неподдельной озабоченностью. – Впрочем, внешне ты похож на прежнего, Джейми. Я весьма опасалась, что ты стал лысый, толстый и беззубый.  
Он неожиданно рассмеялся.  
– Это были самые худшие твои страхи?  
– Н-нда-а... А еще я думала, что ты мог стать беспробудным пьяницей с отекшим синим лицом и мутными глазами. Брр-р...  
Его ярко блестевшие глаза расширились от удивления.  
– Интересно, с чего бы это?  
– Ну... Все-таки жизнь... здесь такая тяжелая, Джейми. В этом времени. И для тебя она наверняка была... нелегкой. Наверное, это еще мягко сказано. Изгнание... тюрьма. Много лет неволи... В основном люди не выдерживают и более благоприятных условий.  
– Мпфмм... Хорошо же ты обо мне думаешь, жена моя. Значит, по-твоему, я – жалкий слабак?  
– Н-нет, что ты. Собственно, я и вернулась потому, что так не... Я старалась верить, что это не так, Джейми. Верила, что ты... смог со всем этим справиться. И не сломаться. Я подумала, ты ведь всегда справлялся... раньше. Всегда. И я надеялась, что сейчас, хоть прошло так много лет, вряд ли ты настолько изменился. Думаю, что-то там такое, глубоко внутри нас, всегда остается неизменным, что бы ни случалось. А иногда от несчастий эта сущность становится только крепче. Наверное...  
Я присела рядом с ним на кровать и, мягко положив ладонь на его стальное бедро, заметила, как он довольно усмехнулся.  
– Что ж, хорошо тогда. Ну и как? Оправдал ли я твои ожидания, Саксоночка, что думаешь?  
– Ну... да. По крайней мере, внешне. Ты вовсе не толстый, а сейчас так вообще, даже слишком... гмм... худой. Слишком, – едва касаясь, я очертила костяшками пальцев рельеф его плоского живота, который даже в расслабленном состоянии оставался твердым, и кирпичики пресса выпукло проступали сейчас над его излишне поджарой поверхностью. – Кроме того... – продолжив осмотр, я осторожно отвела двумя пальцами тяжелую прядь его медных волос, упавшую на лоб, – ты не лысый. Что весьма радует. И зубы твои в полном порядке, я вижу.  
– Наверное... мне стоит благодарить за это тебя, девочка. И я весьма рад, что ты оценила это, ведь я всегда старался следовать твоим инструкциям по... полезному питанию. И даже чистил их каждый день. Хотя, это не всегда бывало легко. Ну, учитывая обстоятельства.  
Он улыбнулся, действительно явив миру два ряда великолепных зубов, вполне себе белых и ровных. Только клыки его, как и раньше, выступали чуть преувеличенно, придавая обворожительной, чуть смущенной сейчас улыбке некоторую волчью свирепость.  
– Но что ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь, что стал совсем другим человеком, Джейми? Ты меня пугаешь. Ты женат? У тебя семья?  
Если честно, моя душа, в ожидании его ответа, замерла в смятении, будто я стояла над бездонным обрывом, готовая прыгнуть, наконец, в самую глубину неведомого.  
– Н-нет, – что-то неуловимое, похожее на растерянность, промелькнуло в глазах моего мужа, или мне показалось. – Ты же видишь, что я живу здесь, в Эдинбурге... совсем один. Поверь мне, Клэр, – голос его напряженно зазвенел, – ты единственная женщина, которую я когда-либо желал. И ты всегда... БЫЛА, ЕСТЬ, и, раз ты теперь вернулась ко мне, то, надеюсь, БУДЕШЬ... – он произнес это с нарочитым нажимом, – моей женой всю нашу оставшуюся жизнь. Если ты не против?  
Он робко глянул на меня, и я почувствовала, что тиски, сжимавшие мое сердце, мягко распускаются. Поставив чашку с недопитым кофе на прикроватный столик, я смотрела в его глаза, наполненные синевой и настороженным ожиданием моего вердикта. Мне было тяжело говорить: мой голос звучал туго из сдавленного горла.  
– Я не против, Джейми... Совсем не против. Если ты готов... принять меня. Снова...  
Он потянулся ко мне всем телом и прижался лбом к моему бедру.  
– Господи, как же это странно.  
– Странно что?  
– Вот так... иметь безграничную возможность прикоснуться к тебе, Саксоночка. После стольких тоскливых лет... без тебя. Просто... просто не верится.  
Я положила руку ему на затылок и осторожно провела по волосам, которые заиграли под моей ладонью всеми оттенками меди: от янтарно-медового до густой киновари со сверкающими вкраплениями солнечных прядей, отражающими полуденный свет. Он положил голову ко мне на колени и умиротворенно затих, явно наслаждаясь моей нерешительной лаской.  
– У меня все время ощущение, что это сон, и от этого возникает дикий страх: вдруг что-то пойдет не так, и ты... исчезнешь. Не могу с этим справиться. До сих пор.  
– У меня тоже, Джейми... Хотя, конечно, я была больше готова к своему возвращению, чем ты.  
Я вспомнила свои продуманные скрупулезные сборы, которые больше походили на прощание приговоренного. Хотя, может, так оно и было. Могла ли я знать, что все закончится благополучно? Конечно, нет. Что-то совсем неведомое ждало меня на той, другой стороне перехода. Вернее, хвала Иисусу, теперь уже на этой.  
Я снова вспомнила глаза Брианны, в которых застыло отчаяние вечного прощания. Сколько мужества понадобилось бедной девочке, чтобы сказать: «Иди же, мама. И найди его. Передай ему это... от ЕГО ДОЧЕРИ». И она нежно прикоснулась губами к моей щеке.  
– Ты даже не спросил меня, Джейми, что стало с нашим ребенком, – горькие слова тяжким упреком, помимо воли, сорвались с моих губ: упреком, который я, при данных обстоятельствах, не в силах была сдержать. – Тебе совсем не интересно? Или... что?  
Джейми с каким-то хриплым звуком оторвался от меня и, откинувшись на подушки, побледнел так, что если бы он уже не находился в горизонтальном положении, то я побоялась бы, что он упадет. Он смотрел на меня остановившимся взглядом, и глаза его казались теперь огромными. Я видела, как тело его начинает сотрясать еле заметная дрожь. Я тоже молча глядела на него в ожидании, чувствуя, как душа моя рвется от страха и боли. От этого меня, в свою очередь, стал пробирать нервный озноб.  
– Да. Не спросил, – наконец, вытолкнул он из себя. – Потому что это то, ради чего все было. Эти ужасные муки ада и двадцать лет без тебя. Я боюсь, дико боюсь услышать, что все это оказалось напрасно.  
Он вдруг закрыл глаза, становясь серее простыней, на которых лежал, казалось, не в силах ни видеть, ни слышать меня, наверное, страшась узнать... самое худшее. Я не чувствовала его дыхания.  
– Все хорошо, Джейми, – я положила ладонь на его неподвижную грудь. – У нас прекрасная девочка.  
– Господи Иисусе! Правда? – он шумно хлебнул воздух, и глаза его опять широко раскрылись. – Что же ты молчала до сих пор?! О, Боже, благодарю!  
– Я МОЛЧАЛА?  
– Ну да. Ты. Я думал, что-то случилось, и ты не хочешь об этом говорить. Господи, Клэр! Это чудесно! – растерянно повторял он снова и снова.  
Я ошарашенно уставилась на него, потом взяла себя в руки и посмотрела на всю ситуацию его глазами. Действительно, я промолчала. И Джейми, похоже, проявил своеобразную деликатность. Кроме того, для него это было СЛИШКОМ ВАЖНО, чтобы поинтересоваться вот так, всуе, невзначай. Конечно, вместо того, чтобы терзать и себя, и его, я должна была сказать об этом первым делом. Иисус твою Рузвельт Христос! Вот уж, воистину, у каждого свои глаза.  
– Ладно, прости. Я просто думала, что ты забыл про ребенка, или тебе... все это неважно.  
– Что ты такое говоришь, Клэр? Я... молился за вас. Часто. Я надеялся... – он покачал головой, и взгляд его стал отсутствующим. – Надеялся... Господи! Какое же это счастье, раз все в порядке!  
Я увидела, как глаза его полыхнули радостью, и он проглотил спазм в горле, потом еще раз. Но все равно, голос его звучал хрипло, когда он проговорил:  
– И как ты ее назвала?  
– Брианна. Бри. И ей уже почти девятнадцать.  
Джейми недоуменно вперился в меня.  
– Брианна? Иисус! Что за... странное имя для девочки?  
– Постой! Но ты же сам велел мне ее так назвать! Когда я уходила, помнишь? В честь твоего отца.  
– Да, точно. Сам. Надо же... Девятнадцать... Так с ней все в порядке? Бри... анна!.. Надо же! – Джейми все еще потряхивало от волнения, и пальцы его нервно комкали одеяло, но он улыбался, а в глазах уже загорелась жажда любопытства. – Как она? Какая она? Саксоночка, да прекрати же ты меня мучить, девочка. Давай, рассказывай! Куда это ты пошла?  
– Сейчас.  
Я пошла к своему плащу и вытащила из объемного кармана сверток, запакованный в плотный непромокаемый пакет. С фотографиями нашей дочери Брианны.

**4.12. РАЗНООБРАЗНЫЕ УМОЗАКЛЮЧЕНИЯ**

***

– И ЧТО ТОГДА, ДЖЕЙМИ? КАКИЕ ЕЩЕ перемены в тебе должны меня напугать?  
Стопка фотографий нашей дочери, пересмотренных на несколько раз, была крепко зажата в его руке, а слезы в наших глазах медленно остывали. В результате, острая боль от разлуки с дочерью терзала меня все сильнее. Я поняла, что невероятно соскучилась по Брианне.  
Я думала, что мне, скорее всего, будет легче пережить это рядом с Джейми, моим потерянным навсегда и внезапно вновь обретенным сокровищем... или просто ничего не думала, ринувшись безоглядно в омут своих желаний. На чашах весов моей души сейчас находились два родных мне человека, и так случилось, что они, к моему отчаянию, были по разные стороны.  
Мне все-таки хотелось бы знать теперь, не ошиблась ли я, в конечном счете, выбрав возвращение к мужу. Станем ли мы друг для друга тем, кем мы были много лет назад?  
Я осознавала, что не меньше, чем он, изменилась и я. За плечами были годы радостей и потерь, жизнь с нелюбимым ради счастья дочери и горы ответственности в сложной работе врача-хирурга. Мой характер закалился: я привыкла жить сама по себе и, порою, не считаясь ни с чьим мнением, принимать решения. Вряд ли такое может понравиться сильному и властному шотландцу, с его бесконечной жаждой собственничества.  
– Надеюсь... надеюсь... ты же не стал сутенером? А, Джейми?  
Жилка под нижним веком моего мужа слегка дергалась, пока он с недоумением смотрел на меня несколько секунд. Потом глаза его медленно расширились, и он ошарашено заморгал.  
– ЧЕГО?  
– Прости. Просто...  
– С чего ты это взяла, девушка? – я видела по растерянному взгляду Джейми, как в голове его беспомощным хороводом роятся разные предположения об источнике моих сногсшибательных выводов, и, наконец, он, с явным облегчением, остановился на одном, – А-ах, да... Ну, конечно... Мы же в борделе. Черт... И ты думаешь... думаешь... я его совладелец? Что ж, благодарю! Исключительно лестное умозаключение!  
– А что? Разве нет?  
– Конечно, нет, милая. Вот уж не думал, что доживу до того, что ты будешь обо мне столь достойного мнения.  
Он хмыкнул, с великим сомнением покачав головой.  
– Но, тогда, что значит твоя постоянная комната в этом заведении, любопытно было бы узнать? И хозяйка... эта... гмм-м... мадам Жанна. Я видела, как она обращается с тобой...  
– И как же?  
– Как с очень близким и уважаемым человеком. А ее девицы – ты не можешь спорить! – были готовы прыгнуть тебе на шею, когда мы только вошли, не особо при этом раздумывая. Вот с чего бы этим жрицам разврата, интересно, так угождать и радоваться простому печатнику, если он заглянул сюда, ладно, хорошо, всего лишь пару раз в своей жизни, да и то мимоходом? Даже, положим... если он не скупился при этом на чаевые. Приходит на ум, что... вероятно... ты... их постоянный клиент, очень даже давний и... скорее всего, выгодный. Скажешь, нет?  
Джейми издал горлом булькающий звук, подавившись безнадежно остывшим кофе, глоток которого он, наконец, с увлечением внимая моим пространным соображениям, рассеяно пригубил. Темные брызги полетели на истертые простыни, отнюдь не добавляя им свежести. А я с чистой совестью, от души шарахнула его ладонью по спине, благо повод был вполне себе подходящий.  
Он некоторое время чересчур усиленно кашлял, потом, утерев слезы, посмотрел на меня довольно хмуро.  
– Ну что ж, – заявил мой муж, наконец, – мне понятна твоя логика, Саксоночка. Вероятно, я бы тоже так подумал, если бы рассматривал преимущественно внешние факты... Тогда вот мне стало сейчас весьма занятно, какие же самые худшие твои предположения на мой счет?  
– Худшие? Ну... – я с сомнением потерла пальцем висок, – ты же не работаешь сам в этом месте, паренек, например, обслуживая... клиенток?  
Произнеся эту безумную версию, я нерешительно хохотнула, понимая, что, конечно – и дай Бог! – это не может быть правдой – очень на это надеялась, по крайне мере! – но не могла отказать себе в удовольствии слегка подразнить этого на редкость безответственного разгильдяя, вспоминая свои недавние переживания, связанные с его безбашенным образом жизни, позволившим для начала найти его в тюрьме за подстрекательство к мятежу, а потом – Иисус, и того похуже! – в публичном доме в обнимку с тамошними обитательницами. Это был полный разрыв шаблона в моем представлении о Джейми. Поэтому... чего уж... я отпустила на свободу свои фантазии.  
Он ахнул, да так и остался с открытым ртом, похоже, со значительным усилием переваривая услышанное, потом по выражению моего лица, наконец, понял, что я ерничаю: заметно было, как плечи его расслабились. Внезапно и чувствительно пленив мое запястье мощным захватом пальцев, он опасно притянул меня ближе к своей насмерть возмущенной физиономии.  
– Знаешь, я еще помню, Саксоночка, представь!.. – синие глаза его горели весьма грозно на покрасневшем лице.  
– Помнишь, что?  
– Помню, как много лет назад, я пообещал не наказывать тебя по твоей... бесспорно восхитительной и такой... на редкость соблазнительной, но – сдается мне, с тех пор ничего не изменилось, ага! – весьма дерзкой попе, – Джейми перевел внимательный взгляд на мои бедра, рассматривая их чертовски заинтересованно. – Но сейчас, поверь, я бы с превеликим удовольствием, девонька, уложил бы означенное место к себе на колени, задрал бы твой подол, и всыпал по первое число, не сомневайся, за такие нелепые предположения насчет меня, – блеск насмешливого негодования так и пылал в глубине его прищуренных глаз. – Господи! Да как только твой едкий язычок повернулся сказать такое?! Вот уж все что угодно могло бы прийти в твою хорошенькую женскую головку, но только НЕ ЭТО, ЧЕРТ ПОДЕРИ!  
Под конец своей пылкой речи он рыкнул мне в лицо особенно зычно. Так, что взъерошенные пряди моих волос сдунул крепкий ветерок. Я благоразумно сделала невинные глаза и неловко, но настойчиво извлекла свою конечность из его железных тисков, моментально осознав, что должна быть поосторожнее. Шутки шутками, но с этого огромного свирепого шотландца станется, и он легко может воплотить свои обещания в жизнь, дай только повод. А клятва невообразимой давности при данных обстоятельствах тут слабая защита моей безопасности, если он вдруг взъяриться, как это бывало не раз.  
– Ладно, Джейми. Перегнула палку, признаю, – поджала я губы, – но ты сам виноват: вынуждаешь меня теряться в догадках, да еще пугаешь всякими непонятными изменениями в тебе, которые мне абсолютно точно НЕ ПОНРАВЯТСЯ. Что я должна думать, в таком разе?  
– Сдается мне, все что угодно, но только не это! Да. Я ведь даже в мыслях не предполагаю, что ты, Господь, стала... проституткой.  
– С чего бы тебе предполагать такое, прости? Я разве давала тебе повод?  
– А я значит дал?  
– Ну-у... я просто не представляю, как расценивать твое пребывание в публичном доме на правах практически хозяина. А ты мне ничего не потрудишься объяснить.  
– Что ж, просто очень занятно узнать, – Джейми скептически поджал губы и наклонил голову набок, – какое же чертовски уважительное мнение могло сложиться обо мне у моей драгоценной жены. Так что... продолжай, девонька, я тебя внимательно слушаю.  
– Ладно, договорились, – я опасливо глянула в сторону его кожаной амуниции, расположившейся внушительной грудой на табурете, – Но тебе это снова может не понравиться.  
– Ну, я тебя предупредил, Саксоночка, – он проследил за направлением моего взгляда и многозначительно хмыкнул, – так что, будь осторожна в своих исключительно мудрых измышлениях. Просто советую...  
Я на всякий случай отодвинулась от него подальше.  
– Хорошо, Джейми, положим, что ты не пьяница, не прелюбодей и не... развратник…  
– О, благодарю!..  
– …что весьма обнадеживает. Тогда кто же ты? Надеюсь, не... вор и не убийца. Хотя... это как раз меньшее, что меня волнует на данный момент, потому что ты был им и раньше. Дьявол...  
Его взгляд опять замер, на этот раз озадачено. Потом он, видимо, кое-что обдумав, кивнул сам себе, мрачно усмехнувшись.  
– Ну что ж, я рад, что перспектива иметь вора и убийцу в качестве мужа тебя не сильно пугает.  
– Ты можешь быть пиратом, например. Хотя, нет... судя по твоей «великой любви» к морю, такой вариант явно не складывается. Тогда разбойник? С большой дороги? – я посмотрела на него весьма заинтересованно и даже, чего греха таить, восхищенно.  
Он удивленно поморгал.  
– Тебя, смотрю, это радует, девочка.  
– Ну... не то, чтобы радует, но не так огорчает, как все остальное, что приходит сейчас на ум, да. Я возвращалась всего лишь к предателю и изменщику, а так, значит, я жена бандита теперь, – слегка пожав плечами, я посмотрела на него с философским смирением. – Что ж, придется стало быть запасаться лекарствами.  
– Бандита?.. Ну, может быть и так. Но тебе ведь не привыкать... а? По меркам англичан, я всегда был отъявленным негодяем, если помнишь. Голова Рыжего Джейми во время восстания и, даже, семь лет после стоила хорро-ошего вознаграждения, – он состроил весьма самодовольную мину. – Знаешь, деньги, вырученные за нее в свое время, позволили моей семье и Лаллиброху продержаться наплаву пару лет. Но я никогда не убивал без крайней нужды, ты ведь знаешь. Так что прям бандитом-бандитом, в полном понимании этого слова, меня, пожалуй, несправедливо называть.  
Он помолчал, раздумывая, потом все же продолжил:  
– Ладно, наверное, ты все-таки где-то недалеко ушла, поэтому не буду тебя мучить дальше, – он вопросительно посмотрел на меня, и я радостно кивнула. – Вообще-то, Саксоночка, я всего лишь ничем не примечательный, скучный контрабандист, представь, – сообщив мне эту новость, Джейми облегченно выдохнул, не заметив моей сколько-нибудь отрицательной реакции, и опять взялся за чашку. – На фоне того, что ты обо мне надумала, это, как по мне, выглядит наименьшим из зол, не находишь? – Он насмешливо прищурил синие глаза и посмотрел на меня вопросительно. – Иисус, надеюсь, ты же теперь не разочарована?  
– Ну... что ж, контрабандист звучит, прямо скажем, не слишком героически.  
– Это с какой стороны посмотреть, Саксоночка, – он хмыкнул. – Иногда все идет гладко, а иногда такое заворачивается... Так что приходится изрядно попотеть, чтобы спасти свою задницу. Это как игра... в шахматы и карты вместе взятые. Ну и немного в кости.  
При этих словах он, забывшись, резко двинулся, в результате чего охнул и витиевато ругнулся на гэльском. От души. Видимо, раны все-таки давали о себе знать, несмотря на мои старания.  
– Так, постой... – меня осенила внезапная догадка, – печатник – это только твое прикрытие? Тебя наказали за твои контрабандистские делишки, я правильно все понимаю?  
– Прикрытие? Вообще-то это моя основная профессия, – его слова звучали слегка обиженно, – а все остальное это так... способ раздобыть денег для Дженни и ее семьи. Несколько неурожайных лет – и они еле сводят концы с концами, уже несколько раз чуть поместье не потеряли, если бы я не занимался этой нелегальной торговлей, будь она неладна. Так что приходится, душа моя...  
– Что ж, – буркнула я в сомнениях, – радует, что это не навсегда...  
– И, кроме того, поверь, если бы я попался на контрабанде, наверняка столь мягким наказанием я бы не отделался, – он говорил об этом так безмятежно, что я совсем нахмурилась, хотя он этого не замечал в пылу своего рассказа. – Полагаю, меня повесили бы тут же или – в очень лучшем случае! – мне грозила бы тюрьма на много лет, с высылкой в Колонии. Хотя, туда я вряд ли бы добрался живым, – продолжал беспечно разглагольствовать он. – Так что все равно – смерть.  
Я отметила, что все еще с улыбкой смотрю на него, хотя внутри резануло слишком жгуче. Видимо, эти чувства как-то неуловимо отразились на моем безжизненно улыбающемся на лице – и я поняла, что плохо вижу сквозь пелену набрякших слез – потому что он мельком взглянул на меня и осекся. Потом вдруг неловко притянул меня к себе и зашептал куда-то в плечо.  
– Девочка, прости, пока тебя не было, я отвык думать о своей жизни, как о чем-то ценном. Я... не дам, чтобы меня схватили. Не дам. Не волнуйся...  
– Да уж, надеюсь, – сжатое горло остро саднило. – Не для того я возвращалась к тебе, Джейми Фрейзер, чтобы плакать на твоей могиле.  
– Ты не будешь, не будешь... Обещаю. По крайне мере, я очень постараюсь.  
Он с силой сжал мои руки, но слезы уже текли по моему лицу. Переживания последних дней, крайняя усталость и мои попытки, во что бы то ни стало держаться в этом безумном хаосе событий, давали о себе знать.  
– Ну, не плачь же, я живой пока еще. Чего ты меня хоронишь, женщина? – Он, мягко улыбаясь, провел большим пальцем по моим щекам, стирая обильную влагу. – Иди сюда... – и, сев на бедро, он крепко прижал меня к груди, тихонько баюкая, пока рыдания мои не стихли. – Прости, все-таки я бестолочь: ляпнул, не подумав.  
– Да... – я шмыгнула набухшим носом, силясь улыбнуться.  
Мне стало невероятно хорошо в его объятьях: забытое чувство умиротворения, словно мягкая лавина тумана, заполняющая поутру горные долины, незаметно затопило мое давно разбитое на мелкие осколки существо, врачуя его, лаская его, собирая волшебным образом в единое целое. И я поняла, это было то, к чему я так горячо стремилась. Снова стать целой, наконец.

**4.13. ОСУЩЕСТВЛЕННЫЕ ЖЕЛАНИЯ**

***

– КЛЭР... СКАЖИ МНЕ, РАДИ ЧЕГО ты вернулась, все же? – словно вторя моим мыслям, поинтересовался вдруг Джейми, и голос его звучал хрипло, сдавленный тисками крайнего волнения. – Раз моя чертовски неотразимая задница тут не в счет...  
– Что? – я оторвалась от его груди и посмотрела на него удивленно: «Разве не понятно?» – Что ты имеешь в виду, Джейми?  
– Ты вернулась, именно КО МНЕ? Ну, чтобы снова стать моей женой, надеюсь? Или только затем, чтобы рассказать мне о дочери?  
– Рассказать о дочери? – от неожиданной логики его умозаключений я возмущенно фыркнула, подивившись снова, но вдруг поняла, что мои мотивы, конечно, были за гранью его понимания: в лучшем случае он мог только предполагать.  
Впрочем, такой вариант, надо отдать Джейми должное, был не безосновательным, просто мне он как-то не приходил в голову, в отличие от головы его самолюбивой персоны, вовсю наполненной болезненной гордостью. Что ж, его можно было понять. Я была неизвестно где, неизвестно сколько времени, и вернулась, на его взгляд, совершенно другим человеком с непонятными побуждениями. По крайне мере, Джейми так, наверняка, должно было казаться – как казалось и мне в отношении него – что он тут же и подтвердил, опять каким-то невероятным образом считав мои измышления:  
– Прошло немало времени с тех пор, как мы были с тобой вместе, Саксоночка. Потом у тебя там была своя жизнь, а у меня здесь – своя. Ты ничего не знаешь о том, что я делал или кем был. И вот теперь ты вернулась. Потому что захотела или потому что почувствовала себя обязанной?  
– Иисус твою Рузвельт Христос! – проговорила я в сердцах, потому что обида снова резанула меня: он что, думает это все вот так легко? Сбегал туда-сюда и порядок! Продираясь сквозь пласты времени, рискуя всем и даже жизнью, последнее, ради чего я это делала, могли быть только мои обязанности, неужели не очевидно?  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Джейми выглядел озадаченным, глядя в мое распаленное лицо. – Это, значит, я – болван?  
– Да. Еще какой! – я уставилась на него заплывшими от слез щелочками глаз. – И я вернулась, чтобы сказать тебе об этом.  
– О! Спасибо.  
– А еще я вернулась, чтобы передать тебе вот это. От твоей дочери, – я прикоснулась распухшими губами к его шершавой щеке, а потом нежно провела по ней костяшками пальцев. – Наша девочка благодарит тебя за все.  
В глазах Джейми промелькнуло смятение, пока они стремительно наполнялись слезами. Он сморгнул, и дорожка влаги заскользила вниз, очерчивая твердый контур его обветренного лица.  
– Она что? Знает обо мне?  
– Знает, конечно. Я ей рассказала.  
– И что она сказала на... все это?  
– Она любит тебя, Джейми. Она хотела бы... узнать тебя. Поближе. И... даже если вы никогда не встретитесь, она надеяться, что всегда будет в твоем сердце. Так же, как и ты – в ее…  
Слезы потекли обильнее, вопреки безучастно застывшему на моем лице пронзительному взгляду.  
– Господи Боже... – прошептали вмиг высохшие губы.  
Я видела, как они заметно подрагивают, изо всех сил сдерживая волнение.  
– Иди ко мне... – теперь уже я притянула его за затылок к своему плечу, похлопывая и растирая напряженную спину, пока он, сотрясаясь в тихих рыданиях, позволил себе, наконец, выпустить хотя бы часть переживаний наружу.  
– Чш-ш-ш... – шепча ему на ухо, я ласково покачивала его большое горячее тело, – Она жива, Джейми... благодаря тебе. И мне. И она в безопасности. А мы теперь можем быть вместе. Навсегда. И это то, ради чего я вернулась на самом деле.  
Он внезапно затих и поднял голову, жадно всматриваясь в каждую черточку моего растрепанного облика, потому что мы в результате оказались совсем близко, практически в объятьях друг друга. Потом он взял одеяло, в которое целомудренно кутал свои бедра, и, шмыгнув носом, остервенело утер краем свое мокрое лицо, отчего щеки и кончик его носа заметно раскраснелись. Почти та же, хотя и более щадящая участь постигла следом и мою распухшую физиономию: Джейми осторожно прошелся мягким изношенным полотном по моей коже, заставил высморкаться, промокнул веки...  
И, вдруг поддавшись невольному порыву, склонился и нежно поцеловал их: сначала одно, потом другое. Прикрыв глаза, я чувствовала на своем лице его теплое дыхание и мягкость сухих губ, бережно касавшихся меня: глаза, лоб, щеки... и неминуемо приближавшихся к моим губам. В груди от этого разливался невероятный, давно забытый покой, вопреки сердцу, которое забилось яростно. Я вдруг вспомнила: там, в тюрьме... мы остановились на... Вернее, нас прервали. Он так и не поцеловал меня.  
– Господь, – он тоже вспомнил это, – надеюсь, на этот раз я смогу, наконец... Я так долго желал этого, Клэр. Ты ведь позволишь?  
– Несомненно, – пробормотала я, чуть подаваясь подбородком к нему навстречу.  
И задохнулась от неги осуществленного желания.  
Джейми сначала робко скользил по поверхности моих губ осторожными прикосновениями, потом будто осмелев, приоткрыл рот и легонько втянул уголок моей верхней губы, словно пробуя ее на вкус. Я ощутила, как его язык прошелся по ней и осторожно проник внутрь моего рта, деликатно, но настойчиво проторяя себе путь. И вдруг, будто не в состоянии сдерживаться, с силой втянул все мои губы в глубину так, что сознание мое померкло вовсе. Я, прижимаясь сильнее, обхватила ладонями его шею, и его большие руки тоже невольно заскользили по моему телу, обволакивая теплом, лаская, исследуя такое знакомое и такое... неведомое.  
– О, Джейми!.. – скорее подумала, чем прошептала я в его близкий рот, когда оторвалась, чтобы вздохнуть. И приоткрыла глаза. Почему-то мне важно было сейчас увидеть его. Он тоже смотрел на меня, не закрывая своих.  
– Это так... – кажется, он не находил слов, – невероятно, Клэр! Я никогда не думал, что это сможет осуществиться снова.  
– Я тоже, – взяв его лицо в свои ладони, я нежно вглядывалась в его небесные глаза, сияющие божественным светом.  
– Это как в пещере... – губы его тихонько шевелились, – бродить во тьме без надежды... если ты понимаешь, о чем я... а потом вдруг выходишь на воздух, и все вокруг, – сомкнув веки, он покрыл мои ладони своими, явно наслаждаясь этим ощущением, – такое живое, такое... нереальное, и такое потрясающе настоящее, на самом деле, аж где-то в глубине тебя, в твоем мозгу, померкшем от беспросветной тьмы, звучат маленькие колокольчики...  
Он отнял мои ладони от лица и внимательно, даже с каким-то благоговейным удивлением, осмотрел их.  
– Только теперь я понимаю... что все это время и не жил вовсе. Запретил себе видеть и чувствовать, чтобы не было так... больно, – голос его был сиплым.  
– А сейчас, Джейми? Что ты скажешь сейчас?  
– Сейчас... я готов. Наверное... Хотя мне... немного страшно все же. Я помнил о тебе всегда, Саксоночка, и, наверное, многое нафантазировал за все это время. Как ты справедливо заметила, я ведь уже совсем не тот, что раньше, и ты... наверняка, изменилась. Сможем ли мы победить свои ожидания и стать друг для друга тем, кем были? Хоть в малой степени.  
– Ну... in idem flumen bis non descendimus. (Гераклит: «Нельзя дважды войти в одну и ту же реку») все же...  
– Но мы ведь можем попытаться? А?  
– Если мы закроем глаза кое на что... Да? Я ведь тоже очень боюсь, Джейми, что не смогу понравиться тебе снова.  
– И я боюсь этого, Саксоночка. В смысле, что не понравлюсь тебе, конечно, – он улыбнулся. – Но с чего-то же нужно начинать.  
– Хорошо, – я обеспокоенно пригладила свои растрепанные волосы и незаметно вздохнула. – И с чего ты предлагаешь начать?  
– Ну, что ж, – в чем Джейми совершенно не изменился, так это в своей неистребимой практичности, – думаю, не мешало бы начать с того, чтобы закрыть дверь на защелку. Сейчас...  
Решительно откинув одеяло, он легко подскочил с постели, немало удивив меня своей вполне здоровой подвижностью. Только что буквально помирал, зараза! Затем, в абсолютно голом виде он гордо прошествовал к двери и, задвинув маленькую щеколду, развернулся ко мне, эффектно остановившись в раме дверного проема.  
– Не хочу, чтобы нам опять помешали в самый ответственный момент, – как бы извиняясь, пожал он плечами и вскинул на меня свой пронзительный взгляд, оттененный легким самодовольством. – Как я понял, чисто внешне я тебе не противен, все же. Ведь так?  
Молча кивнув, поскольку ответ на его вопрос, наверняка был написан подробно на моем восхищенном лице, я робко обозревала эту великолепную картину, от которой дыхание мое зашлось, вторя екнувшему сердцу. Роскошный... самец, прости Господи! – так бы я охарактеризовала то, что видела сейчас – источающий мужское естество каждой своей клеточкой. Его тело, ко всему прочему, и правда выглядело потрясающе: поджаро-мускулистое, хоть и излишне массивное в верхней части из-за разворота широких плеч и мышц груди, но узкие бедра и длинные ноги придавали точеной фигуре изящество и легкость. Да, дьявол! Несмотря на пережитые невзгоды, Джейми двигался с уверенной грацией меченосца, человека, настолько владеющего своим телом, что для этого не требовалось никаких сознательных усилий. Когда отблеск лучей солнца из окна упал на его растрепанную шевелюру, игра света и теней сделала ее золотистой с темными полосками, словно тигровая шкура.  
Похоже, он совершенно комфортно чувствовал себя обнаженным сейчас, под моим завороженным взглядом.  
– Хорошо, – Джейми сделал ко мне шаг, протягивая руку, – Я, наверное, не вправе настаивать, милая. Но я тоже хотел бы взглянуть на тебя, если ты не против.  
Настал момент истины. Это было то, чего я, на самом деле, больше всего страшилась. Вряд ли я была готова обнажиться столь же безоглядно пред его неумолимым, оценивающим взором. Я поежилась.  
Но то, чем мы собирались сейчас заняться, наверняка никаких покровов не предполагало, и спрятаться на сей раз было не за что. Все, что собиралось случиться – случилось, все, что могло помешать – закончилось, и больше никакие препятствия не стояли между нами, не давали мне возможность отсрочки: мы были рядом сейчас – лицом к лицу. Глубоко вздохнув, я поднялась. «Что ж, все мосты сожжены, и теперь – только вперед», – сказала я себе и, стараясь не обращать внимания на холод в стиснутом желудке, ослабевшими пальцами потянула шнуровку платья, не в силах поднять на Джейми смятенный, взволнованный взгляд.

**4.14. ТЫСЯЧА ПОЦЕЛУЕВ**

***

Я ПРОСНУЛАСЬ ПОЗДНИМ ВЕЧЕРОМ, и простыни рядом со мной еще хранили его тепло. С нежным благоговением я провела по ним ладонью, кажется, не слишком обеспокоенная отсутствием моего мужа. Он отправился по своим делам, явно не желая меня будить. Дела, которые он начал до меня, и должен был закончить, связанный обязательствами.  
Я вспомнила, пришел какой-то груз... сказал ему Йен. Горбатая гора, в полночь. Опять стало немного тревожно, но я успокоила себя тем, что уже много лет он занимается этим сомнительным и опасным бизнесом: все дороги известны, ходы просчитаны, нужные люди подготовлены.  
– У меня есть договоренность с главным таможенным надзирателем этого округа, Саксоночка, – говорил он, прочно стиснув меня в объятьях после того, как заставил позабыть про все на свете уже пару раз как.  
– Договоренность? Что это значит, Джейми?  
Я почувствовала, как он пожал плечами и потом пробормотал с легким смешком мне в ухо так, что я поежилась от ласковых мурашек:  
– Ну, если сказать откровенно, я его подмазал.  
– О, ну хорошо тогда. Наверняка, это поможет, – прошептала я в ответ, стараясь не лезть со своим неуместным мнением строгой гувернантки, наставляющей на путь истинный бестолковых подростков.  
Уголок его рта слегка дернулся около моей щеки.  
– Несомненно. Ты не переживай, любимая. Между сэром Персивалем Тернером и мной достигнуто некоторое понимание о балансе, я соблюдаю «статус кво», он тоже. Пока. Он заинтересован в моих добротных вливаниях в его личный бюджет. Так что...  
– Джейми, скажи мне, ты же обязательно вернешься? Моя жизнь не закончится вот так, едва начавшись?  
– О, завтра утром я разбужу тебя самым нежным поцелуем, на который был когда-либо способен, не сомневайся.  
– Самым нежным? Гмм... А ты не хотел бы потренироваться прямо сейчас? – я подняла свои, чуть припухшие после наших предыдущих изысканных упражнений губы к его близкому рту, с томлением ощущая чувствительной кожей его теплое дыхание. – У нас ведь еще есть время?  
– Время? О, несомненно!.. У нас впереди миллион лет, любимая.  
– Джейми, – задохнулась я от его очередного напора, – ну где ты этого набрался, Христос? Что за дешевый слог бульварных романов?  
– Бульварных? – он засмеялся, наваливаясь на меня сверху и окончательно перекрывая мое дыхание своими губами. – Прости... Не подготовился... Не выучил чего-то... более достойного тебя, любовь моя. Хотя... кое-что на ум приходит... все-таки... и, надеюсь, оно вдохновит тебя чуть больше... моя невероятная Саксоночка. Меня так точно вдохновляет...  
Я расслабленно откинулась на спину, не собираясь спорить.  
– Сто раз целуй меня... и тысячу, и снова... – мурчал он мне в губы, изощряясь в промежутках всякими разнообразными поцелуями, то нежными и томными, как прикосновения шелковых лепестков, то острыми и страстными, как кровавые укусы дьявола, то крепкими, напористо вторгающимися в мой мозг и выпивающими меня до дна, то еле ощутимыми, словно дыхание девы на рассвете, – ещё до тысячи, опять... до ста другого, до новой тысячи... до новых сот опять... – я чувствовала, что плавлюсь в этих терпких волнах его стихотворных порывов, затягивающих меня в свой безумный круговорот, практически доводящих до экстаза, а потом вдруг мягко выносящих на ласковый пенный берег разнеженную и дрожащую от желания. – Когда же много их придётся насчитать... смешаем счёт тогда... чтоб мы его не знали... КЛЭР! О, ГОСПОДИ БОЖЕ!  
Это я «Господи Боже»?! Проклятый шотландец! Он не оставил мне ни единого шанса: каждая клеточка моего тела трепетала, ошеломленная. И пусть не говорит мне после этого, что он жил все эти двадцать лет, соблюдая целибат. «Да ни за что не поверю! О! Го-осподи Бо-оже-е-е!» – успела подумать я, упоительно возносясь к небесам, словно сбитая с толку птица, попавшая в стремительный восходящий поток.

_– Как шелк и пламень..._  
_Тихий трепет_  
_Под шепот губ во тьме ночной_  
_И шорох ветки за стеной_  
_Пронзает камень._  
_И, сохраненные судьбой,_  
_Осколки памяти пустой_  
_Навек сплетенными руками,_  
_В одно сливаемся с тобой..._

Тихонько шептала я ему в свою очередь, в полудреме перебирая мягкие волоски на его груди. Моя голова уютно устроилась во впадине его плеча, будто она никогда оттуда не пропадала. Идеально.  
Внезапно я ощутила теплую влагу на своей макушке и подняла голову. Глаза Джейми были закрыты, и беззвучные слезы медленно скатывались по щеке одна за другой, пропадая в наших перепутанных волосах. Но уголки большого рта тихонько улыбались...  
Я протянула руку, нашла его тяжелую кисть и сплела наши пальцы. Потом легла обратно, на его широкую грудь, умиротворенная.  
– О, Клэр! Это невероятно... Невероятно, что все вот так, – он негромко шмыгнул носом. – Я имею в виду, что ты нашла меня. Это благословение. Теперь мы никогда не расстанемся. Никогда. Я уверен, – и он изо всех сил стиснул мою ладонь, засыпая.

**4.15. БЕЗРАССУДНАЯ ВЫЛАЗКА**

***

УЛЫБАЯСЬ, НЕКОТОРОЕ ВРЕМЯ Я лежала в полумраке, вспоминая его надёжное присутствие рядом, его осторожную ласку и восхищение – надеюсь искреннее – когда он, наконец, расшнуровав мой корсет, добрался до трепещущего содержимого. Как бы я не уговаривала себя, что вполне себе хороша для своего возраста, приходилось признать, свою бесконечную уязвимость в этом вопросе. Потому что главная загвоздка здесь была именно в этой оговорке: «для своего возраста». Но возраст самого Джейми был гораздо моложе, и разница, которую мы почти не замечали в двадцать пять, сейчас должна была выглядеть очевидной. Ну, с моей точки зрения. Хотя, Джейми, похоже, так не думал...  
– Ты самая прекрасная женщина, которую я когда-либо видел, Клэр! – задохнувшись, тихо проговорил он, и его взгляд горел так завороженно, что я не могла ему не поверить.  
Хотя, каюсь, мысли, вроде: «он, верно, всем женщинам такое говорит, хитрый ублюдок», у меня закрались, но я решительно их отмела. Я должна перестать думать об этом. Я должна доверять, если хочу быть с ним, иначе, зачем тогда все это? В тот момент я безоглядно раскрыла ему навстречу свою смятенную душу и... не пожалела после. Если вдруг он и играл для меня, то определенно был слишком хорошим лицедеем. И, потом, телу не прикажешь. Вернее, той его части, которая обычно живет отдельно от мужских мозгов.  
Мое воображение плавно перетекло на мысленное созерцание его мужского достоинства, ставшего с годами, я отметила это невольно, лишь внушительней. В своем воображении – кто бы мог мне запретить? – я протянула к нему руку и коснулась шелковистой поверхности, такой нежной и такой упругой... От этой вдохновляющей картины бедра мои вздрогнули и подались вверх, наполняясь неожиданным томлением. Джейми! Я застонала, не в силах совладать с этим порывом плоти, и изо всех сил стиснула у себя между ног, ошеломленная такой мощной реакцией. С минуту я лежала так, глубоко дыша и ощущая радужные волны по всему телу.  
«Господь, что это было? Так, Бошан, надо немедленно отвлечься, иначе желание сведет тебя с ума, а до утра еще так далеко».  
Было, по моим подсчетам, где-то около семи вечера. Ночная жизнь в доме потихоньку разгоралась: слышались громкие голоса, звон посуды, смех... Слишком развязный для приличного общества. Наверное, снова заснуть мне вряд ли удастся в таком разнородном шуме, тем более я чувствовала себя вполне отдохнувшей. И, главное, чертовски голодной! Я вспомнила, мне так и не случилось ничего поесть: с утра, кроме нескольких глотков кофе, во рту не было маковой росинки. А теперь мне, похоже, предстоит бессонная ночь, да еще на мучительно пустой желудок. Тем более кухня в лице поварихи Дороти, кажется, стряпала вовсю: по дому разносился умопомрачительный дух жареного мяса, каких-то пряных соусов, свежеиспеченного хлеба, копченостей и теплой сдобы. Сегодня – я сглотнула слюну – это явно был мой любимый яблочный пирог с корицей... Сие вожделенное богатство навязчиво и сладко проникало в мои ноздри, коварно будоража недокормленные внутренности, которые, не выдержав пытки, заурчали возмущенно и требовательно.  
«Ладно, – сказала я себе. – Это почти гостиница. Я могу заказать еду в номер. Где тут был колокольчик?»  
То, что он был, я знала точно, потому что пользовалась им несколько раз, пока Джейми болел, и ни в чем не знала отказа. Но колокольчика не было. Нигде. Я даже заглянула под кровать, чтоб убедиться, но тщетно. Дьявол! Связь с миром была оборвана. Не спеша расстраиваться, я решила поискать другой выход.  
«Придется одеться и попросить кого-нибудь».  
Закутавшись в одеяло, так как, понятно, была на данный момент абсолютно голая, я сползла с кровати, подошла к двери и прислушалась. Голоса доносились снизу, из гостевой залы. Конечно, ночная вылазка в этой академии разврата была нежелательна, ведь она омрачала мою, и без того, наверняка, уже подмоченную репутацию. Но что было делать? Если без секса до утра я еще могла бы дотерпеть, то без еды вряд ли, тем более среди такой вакханалии запахов. Главное, не встретить никого из клиентов, потому что сами девочки уже были в курсе, кто я такая.  
Я повернулась к шкафу, чтобы взять платье и не поверила своим глазам. Одежды на месте не было тоже. «Да что же это такое?! – в полном недоумении я села на кровать. – Кто мог позариться на мою, довольно-таки потрепанную теперь одежду?»  
«Может быть, ее забрал Джейми, чтобы я не шастала по дому в его отсутствие, – предположила я, на самом деле подивившись такому неслыханному коварству мужа. – Или он велел горничной постирать мое платье? Хотя с чего это он задался таким вопросом без моего на то желания? И потом, за собой бы лучше смотрел, паразит! Вон его грязные чулки валяются по всему номеру. Итак, все это несколько странно, Бошан, ты не находишь? Да уж, весьма и весьма странно...»  
Ободряюще разговаривая сама с собой таким образом, я еще раз оглядела комнату. Даже заглянула под кровать. Опять. Но одежды не было. Не было даже нижней рубашки, которую я могла бы временно использовать для небольшой прогулки по дому. На стуле лежали только мои плотные чулки, которые я машинально натянула, чтобы иметь хоть какую-то иллюзию защищенности при своем полном обнажении. Уф-ф! Я закрепила простенькие подвязки. Туфель, однако, тоже нигде не было. Что ж... Не дождутся!..  
Надо было уже что-то предпринимать – от голода мысли мои путались – и я, открыв дверь, опасливо выглянула в коридор, зябко кутаясь в спасительное одеяло.  
«Эй! – нерешительно прошептала я в этот небольшой проем. – Тут есть кто-нибудь?»  
Но никто не проходил мимо моей двери. Весь персонал либо принимал клиентов внизу, либо уже разошелся по своим комнатам. Работа борделя кипела.  
Я протиснулась в двери и на цыпочках сделала маленький шаг из своего укрытия, обеспокоенно поглядывая по сторонам. Пусто.  
Дотянувшись до балюстрады перил, я осторожно заглянула в зал сверху. Гостям явно было весело, уже вовсю расслабленные от пития и увлеченные многообещающе-живописным обществом девушек, они не обращали на меня никакого внимания.  
Я прикинула расстояние. До кухонной лестницы было совсем не далеко, и дверей в ту часть коридора не выходило. Наша была крайней.  
«Ладно, – успокоительно бормотала я себе под нос, окончательно отпочковываясь от спасительного прибежища, – в конце концов, это публичный дом, дорогая. Никто не обратит внимания на голую женщину, шляющуюся ночью по его коридорам. Наверное...»  
Я ошиблась. Едва я спустилась в теплый полумрак кухни, освещенной всего лишь тускло шающим очагом и несколькими хорошенько отекшими свечами, и без особого удивления не обнаружив там никого, – это становится весьма подозрительным, не правда ли? – принялась набивать рот первой попавшейся едой, не особо разбираясь в ее качестве и происхождении, как мое одеяло по какой-то неведомой причине резко упорхнуло с моих плеч, и чей-то нетрезвый голос гнусно промычал:  
– Мммм.... какая малышка здесь у нас прячется. Ты новенькая? Я никогда тебя прежде не видел?  
Ошеломленная неожиданным нападением и увлеченная борьбой за свой единственный исчезающий покров, я не сразу обратила внимание на хозяина голоса, но когда подняла глаза, поняла, что насмерть притиснута к кухонному столу, а сбежавшее одеяло так и валяется у моих ног, потому что я, растерявшись, все же не успела его ухватить. Но зато рядом с моим лицом оказались весьма засаленные бесформенные губы, из которых так и несло гнилью, а между моих ног уже неумолимо протискивалась грубая мужская рука. Я пискнула в оторопелом возмущении.  
– Оооо! Что тут у нас? – вожделенно просопело зловонное существо, наваливаясь всем своим обрюзгшим телом и не оставляя мне не единой возможности выбраться из-под своего веса. Посуда, стоящая на столе, звонко полетела на каменный пол.  
Я чувствовала его холодный слюнявый рот на своей шее, и мои внутренности оцепенели от ужаса неотвратимости, но моя рука, совершенно отдельно от скукоженных мозгов судорожно шаря по столу, ухватила, наконец, что-то тяжелое и со всего размаха ударила это похотливое животное по уху. Моим оружием оказалась сковорода – благо пока еще холодная – с кучей нарезанных кусочков чего-то, которые разноцветным фонтаном разлетелись по всей кухне. Я некоторое время тупо пялилась на увесистую посудину, переводя ошеломленный взгляд на возвопившего мужлана и обратно.  
Но сей достойный муж, как оказалось, не сильно и расстроился. Он потряс головой и повернулся ко мне, стирая пальцами кровь с рассеченной щеки, потом облизнул их и пробормотал, скабрезно улыбаясь.  
– Ах ты, сучка! Любишь погорячее, я смотрю! Ну что ж, это мне подходит! Даю двойную оплату! Думаю, мы с тобой знатно повеселимся!  
Совершенно неожиданно для своей тучности, он резко подскочил ко мне и, вцепившись пятерней в мои всклокоченные волосы, легко вырвал мое «боевое блюдо» из ослабевшей от шока руки. Потом, с силой притянув мою голову за затылок, вдавил свои мокрые жирные губы в мои, нахраписто врываясь в мой сведенный отвращением рот своей тухлой плотью. АХ! Беспомощно трепыхаясь, я задохнулась от обиды и боли.  
Одним движением он смахнул остатки увари за моей спиной и, развернув меня рывком за волосы, притиснул голым животом к грязной, засаленной столешнице, безнадежно скрутив руки за спиной. Пока он, громко сопя, возился с застежками своих штанов, в мою задницу периодически впивались смачные жгучие шлепки. Ничего более беспомощного и позорного в своей жизни я не могла себе представить. В результате тщетной попытки позвать на помощь, я только сейчас осознала, что мой рот все еще полон недожеванной еды. Я изо всех сил выплюнула ее и отчаянно закричала. И плевать, что мой вид, мягко говоря, был сейчас не слишком достойный...  
Но почему-то никто не поторопился явиться на мой вопль о помощи. Я в бешенстве сдула пружинистую прядь со своего лица, пытаясь извернуться хоть как-нибудь, потому что чувствовала, как он тыкается в меня своим – хвала Господу, довольно-таки вялым! – членом, вероятно, вследствие значительного перепоя своего хозяина. Я почувствовала надежду.  
– Тварь! – копошась под его весом, шипела я и, вихляясь из последних сил, не давала ему проникнуть в себя. – Сейчас же отпусти меня! Я скажу своему мужу, и он тебя на ремни порежет!  
– Давай, давай, золотко! – пыхтел он от натуги распаленного стремления, и я почувствовала, как его вонючие соленые пальцы грубо вторгаются в мой рот. – Скажи еще что-нибудь в том же духе! Это меня очень заводит! Как же Жанна прятала от меня такое сокровище? – речь его теряла внятность от нахлынувшего сладострастия. – После скажу ей высечь тебя за такое поведение. Люблю на это смотреть! Ну давай же, детка, помоги мне! Деньгами не обижу.  
Я зарычала от отчаяния и изо всех сил впилась в его мясистые пальцы зубами, почувствовав солоноватый привкус крови во рту.  
– Ах, ты тварь! – в свою очередь завопил он, ухватившись за пораненную кисть и отскакивая от меня в результате.  
Почувствовав неожиданную свободу, я машинально подхватила с пола свое утраченное одеяло и, прикрывшись им спереди, в панике ринулась в общий зал, так как лестница на второй этаж оказалась безнадежно перегорожена этим мерзавцем.  
Тут я поняла, почему никто не поспешил на мой зов о помощи. Почти все явившиеся на этот час гости были уже разобраны, и девочки удовлетворяли их в специальных апартаментах. В гостиной осталось всего лишь несколько клиентов, одни из которых, на французский манер, занимались любовью со шлюхами прямо тут же, видимо, получая дополнительное удовольствие от того, что на них сморят. И за ними действительно наблюдали, попивая вино и комментируя, еще парочка кавалеров. Две или три проститутки устроили настоящий лесбийский спектакль и собрали возле себя оставшихся мужчин. Никому не было дела до моих воплей. Мало того, скорее, они всех только подзадоривали. Тем более, все были уже чрезвычайно пьяны.  
Вне себя от ужаса, я заметалась хаотично, пытаясь оторваться от моего по-настоящему рассвирепевшего преследователя. Если бы я могла сейчас рассуждать логически, я бы подумала, что правильнее всего было заскочить наверх по главной лестнице, и запереться в своей комнате, дожидаясь Джейми. Но паника не дала мне совершить этот единственно разумный в данной ситуации поступок. Мне хотелось бежать куда глаза глядят, не разбирая дороги, даром, что я была практически голая. Путаясь в одеяле, я ринулась к входной двери и, дернув судорожно пару крепких щеколд, распахнула ее в ночь.

**4.16. КРАЙНЕ ЩЕКОТЛИВАЯ СИТУАЦИЯ**

***

НА ПОРОГЕ СТОЯЛИ СОЛДАТЫ – ПАРОЧКА красномундирников. Они были под ружьем и, вытянувшись в струнку, ожидали, пока высокий представительный мужчина в черном форменном сюртуке и высокой шляпе с плюмажем, перепоясанный внушительной саблей, постучит в дверь. Тот уже занес руку с молотком, но видимо остановился слегка ошарашенный, потому что то, по чему он хотел стукнуть как раз, неожиданно исчезло из его поля зрения: дверь распахнулась. И она была распахнута мной, конечно. Несколько секунд мы с ним пялились друг на друга.  
– Мадам? – наконец, проговорил он строго, явно пытаясь скрыть некоторое замешательство.  
– О, слава Богу! – взорвалась я облегченно. – Помогите же мне, сударь. Этот... господин намеревается меня изнасиловать!  
Я обличительно ткнула пальцем в своего запыхавшегося обидчика, который при виде солдат, понятно тоже слегка притормозил...  
– О, капитан! Эта шлюха откусила мне палец! Вот! Прошу зафиксировать! – пафосно завопил пострадавший сластолюбец, потрясая своим скрюченным окровавленным пальцем.  
– Я защищалась! И я не шлюха вам тут! – возмущенно воскликнула я и, прижимая к груди одеяло, наконец, осознала, что мои тылы были совершенно голые на обозрении той компании, которая повернула головы из зала в нашу сторону.  
Я попятилась и притиснулась задом к стенке, впервые почувствовав некоторую обеспокоенность, поскольку черный мужчина окинул мою внешность весьма подозрительно. Я украдкой глянула в зеркало напротив: расхристанный вид, всклокоченные волосы, явно обнаженное тело, едва прикрытое одеялом. И, главное, губы мои были в крови. И кто теперь поверит, что меня пытались изнасиловать. Раздетую шлюху в публичном доме. Христос! Господи, ну где ты, Джейми, когда ты так нужен? Я ожесточенно вытерла рот кулаком.  
– Ладно, разберемся! Сядь пока, – решительно проговорил черный и указал мне на широкий диван в центре гостиной. – Я, констебль Джонсон, явился сюда для проверки вашего заведения на предмет наличия бумаг от городской префектуры, подтверждающих разрешение на занятия данной деятельностью у работающих здесь... хмм... дам, – объявил он на всю залу, определенно собираясь навести порядок в творящемся бедламе. – Господа могут идти. Шлюхи остаются на месте. И позовите мне кто-нибудь хозяйку, наконец.  
Он кивком поставил солдат у входа и велел горничной свести всех шлюх вниз.  
Господа, понятно, испарились в один момент, только мой знакомец прошипев, что я еще сильно пожалею об этом, ущипнул меня за бедро так чувствительно, что это заставило меня охнуть. Отойдя в угол, я снова поспешно закуталась в одеяло и затравлено втиснулась на диван среди других притихших девушек, которые, спустившись сверху, сбились на нем испуганной кучкой, судорожно поправляя, как и я, свою слишком откровенную одежду. Вернее то, что от нее осталось: ведь их выдернули в самый разгар процесса. Некоторые тоже были завернуты всего лишь в покрывала или простыни.  
Я не представляла, чем мне грозит проверка данных разрешений, но предполагала, что сейчас, когда придет Жанна, все, наконец, благополучно выяснится, и меня отпустят. Ведь не шлюха же я, черт возьми! Вот и разрешения у меня никакого нет. Да и вообще, для шлюхи я старовата, это видно невооруженным глазом!.. Как я собиралась объяснять свое присутствие в обнаженном виде посреди борделя, я не представляла. Ладно, разберемся.  
«Хотя... у меня и документов-то нет никаких», – опять мою душу тихонько захолонула гадкая тревога. В полной растерянности я подняла глаза и облегченно вздохнула: с верхнего этажа спускалась Жанна. Она, кутаясь поверх тонкой кружевной сорочки в большой платок, выглядела встревоженной и немного помятой, будто ее только что подняли с постели.  
– О, простúтé, месье кэпитээн. Я спаль. Я немнёгó нездоровúтьсá. Что случилóсь?  
– Проверка мадам! Попрошу представить мне документы на всех ваших... работниц. Я имею предписание проверить разрешения от городской префектуры на занятия данной деятельностью.  
– О, конечно, месье констáблé. – Жанна говорила с подчеркнутым французским акцентом, который внезапно появлялся у нее в нужную минуту, и, надо отдать ей должное, придавал дополнительный загадочный шарм ее зрелому очарованию. – Непримéннó. Мадлен, душа моя, буть любéзнá, принеси мой шкатулькá с бумагáй. А лючшé... не хотите ли вы, месье Джонсон, подняться в мой комнáт', – Господи, ну кто же бы смог ей отказать при таком завораживающе-хрипловатом голосе, – Прёшу вас, месье... Мы обязатéльнó утрясем там весь наш вопрос. За рюмóчкá... прекраснейший бордо 57 года. Ну, вы знаéть...  
Констебль слегка расслабился и посмотрел на хозяйку заинтересованным взглядом – острые глазки его сально заблестели – потом он пригладил пышные усы.  
– Что ж... мадам Жанна, не откажусь. За рюмочкой как-то и дела решаются быстрее.  
– Мадлен, – зашипела Жанна на горничную тихо, уже без всякого акцента, – быстро в мою комнату все самое вкусное для господина констебля! Что ж, судáрь, пойдéмтé, прёшу... – она подхватила величественного гвардейца под руку, и совершила своим еще весьма обольстительным телом такой маневр, что на ум пришла мысль: заниматься наверху планируется не только выпивкой и изучением бумаг. Если вообще до них дойдет дело...  
– Мадам Жанна! – я решительно выпросталась из той ямы, в которую провалилась по вине двух потных девушек, тесно жавшихся ко мне с боков. – Скажите господину констеблю, что я не ваша работница! Я устала и хочу подняться в свою комнату.  
Жанна оглянулась на меня, я бы сказала, весьма холодно и, чиркнув равнодушным взглядом по моей возмущенной персоне, с легкой недоуменной улыбочкой посмотрела на констебля, пожав круглым плечиком. Потом, сокрушенно покачав головой, будто хотела извиниться за мое странное поведение, приглашающе показала служителю закона на лестницу, оставив меня, без преувеличения сказать, в полном замешательстве.  
– Тш-ш-ш... ты куда лезешь? – зашипела на меня Дафна, настойчиво дергая за одеяло. – Ты сейчас все испортишь. Сядь и жди. Они сами там разберутся.  
– В чем разберутся? Тут и разбираться нечего. Я не шлюха! Вы же знаете, я жена мистера Фрейзера!  
– Может и не шлюха, да, но кто ж это теперь докажет? Ты посмотри на себя! У тебя хоть есть какие-то документы? – я нервно сглотнула. – А нас так-то и не спросит никто. Мы плохие свидетели. Слово шлюхи для законников ничего не стоит. Они всегда думают, что мы врем. Профессия такая... Только мадам иногда и слушают. Да и то за хороший куш. Так что, – подвела она неутешительный итог моей полной бесправности, – без документов, душечка, никто тебе не поверит.  
– Знаете что! Я не собираюсь ничего никому доказывать. Я тут не причем. И я ухожу! – гордо вскинув подбородок, я сделала решительный шаг к лестнице.  
– А ну, стоять! – послышался от дверей пронзительный юный голос, заставивший меня вздрогнуть. – Велено всем здесь сидеть, шалава! До выяснения. Так что тебе лучше не двигаться.  
Я испепелила взглядом одного из солдат, который пошел пятнами, на самом деле, по своему свежему безусому лицу, хотя изо всех сил пытался придать его выражению суровый вид.  
– Приказ капитана... м-мадам, – он слишком уж решительно стиснул ружье, хотя смотрел на меня испуганно.  
Я закатила глаза. «Ну и что ты сделаешь, милый мальчик? Убьешь меня?» – хотелось мне хмыкнуть, но я благоразумно промолчала, потому что девушки опять зашикали, определенно опасаясь скандала.  
– Как думаете, мадам откупиться на этот раз? – прошептала Мими. Она кусала носовой платок и хлюпала раскисшим носом, потому что из глаз постоянно скатывались слезы.  
– Не реви дуреха, не убудет от тебя. Подумаешь, высекут.  
Мими заплакала сильнее, и ей вторили всхлипываниями и шмыганьем еще несколько девушек. Я уставилась на Дафну сверху вниз, потому что так и осталась стоять, не влезая уже на переполненный диван: моя брешь, когда я встала, плавно затянулась пухленькими сочными телами, небрежно упакованными, не считая вышеупомянутых простыней, в пену грязноватого прованского кружева, шелковые пеньюары и полу-распущенные бархатные корсеты.  
– Если повезет и мадам договорится, – продолжала охотно пояснять мне Дафна, – то тех, у кого нет документов, всего лишь высекут в участке. И отпустят потом сразу, не беспокойся.  
Я опять сглотнула, почувствовав, как тело перестало меня слушаться, наливаясь жутким ужасом.  
– О, спасибо! Конечно, тут не о чем беспокоиться... – пробормотала я. – А если не повезет?  
– Ох, тогда протащат по всем площадям Эдинбурга и на каждой задерут подол и выпишут добрую дюжину розог, а может и две, это каков будет приговор. А потом два или три месяца тюрьмы и, наверняка, высылка из города. И в тюрьме еще дерут жестоко за каждую провинность, но уже без приговора – обычно столько, сколько надзирателям в голову взбредет. А им-то уж часто взбредает, поверь мне, и гора-аздо больше, чем в суде назначают. Нашу сестру, шлюху, знаешь, как любят пороть. Забавляет их это сильно, – Дафна при таком выводе сокрушенно вздохнула, но тут же гордо хмыкнула. – Это потому, что у нас зады круглые и аппетитные, не то, что у их унылых женушек-вобл.  
Молоденький солдатик, который меня остановил, замер на своем посту красный, словно рак, и, шумно сопя, не знал, бедолага, куда девать свои слезящиеся глаза, а солдат постарше посмотрел на девицу весьма заинтересовано и хмыкнул, когда она ему подмигнула.  
Я невольно прикинула, какой зад у меня. Джейми не раз им восхищался и сейчас, понятно, меня это никак не обрадовало.  
– Меня тоже секли приставы, – спокойно, как само собой разумеющееся, сообщила томная Розали, привольно расположившаяся одна в кресле напротив. Она закинула на подлокотник сбитые ножки в белых фильдеперсовых чулках, выставляя на обозрение свои натоптанные серые подошвы. – Аж два раза забирали, пока мадам мне разрешение не выхлопотала. Ужас, конечно, – она с сомнением рассматривала дырки на больших пальцах ног, которыми пошевеливала, растопырив. – Больно жуть! Но все лучше, чем на площади, когда все задарма пялятся на твой голый зад, да еще расписанный в кровавую полоску. И тогда, конечно, – многозначительно взглянула она в сторону Дафны, – совсем даже не здорово, что он у тебя такой уж прям аппетитный. Что им на халяву-то помацать, да попялиться! Как тут не любить? Конечно, они это любят, ублюдки развратные!  
Этот упрек был явно адресован в сторону солдат, старший из которых опять скабрезно усмехнулся. А младший, не выдержав, опять вскрикнул, стараясь добавить низкие ноты в пронзительный тон своего голоса.  
– А ну, молчать все! Разговаривать приказа не было.  
Наступила тревожная тишина, разбавляемая лишь тихими всхлипами – видимо тех девушек, у кого не было-таки разрешения на торговлю своими молоденькими телами. Хотя, видимо, здесь никто не был застрахован от ареста, судя по их напряженному ожиданию.  
Я нервно ходила по комнате, не представляя, что мне делать теперь: у дверей на вытяжку исправно замерли два внушительных парня, весь вид которых говорил, что они намерены выполнить приказ любой ценой. Если я проигнорирую их желание и скроюсь в своей комнате, меня все равно оттуда достанут: задвижки не слишком-то и крепкие. И наружу я тоже не смогу прорваться. А если и смогу, то вряд ли мне дадут убежать далеко. Меня опять охватила паника, и я еле справилась, чтобы безрассудно не ринуться к дверям, пробиваясь к заветной свободе.  
Часы начали отбивать восемь. Я вздрогнула от неожиданности каждой своей натянутой до предела жилкой. Иисус! Прошел всего лишь час, когда я, как чертова идиотка, беспечно покинула свою комнату, а кажется уже столько всего случилось, что хватит и на сутки.  
«Господи! – прошептала я, – Помоги мне! Обещаю полгода исправно ходить на исповедь каждую неделю и причащаться! И еще обещаю прочитать «Отче наш»... Пятьсот раз! – часы невозмутимо отсчитывали свои удары, и я попробовала снова поторговаться. – Ладно, и по воскресеньям тоже буду ходить на проповедь. К самому нудному проповеднику, которого только здесь найду, клянусь!»  
Часы скрипнули и затихли, тревожно цокая маятником. Я увидела на столике в углу початую бутылку дорогого виски, которую видимо, спешно ретировавшись, так и не допили клиенты. Жадно схватив ее за горлышко, я сделала несколько больших глотков. Потом постояла с закрытыми глазами, ощущая, как благословенный напиток, проник в мои свитые внутренности, согревая и расслабляя. Хотя голова, на удивление, при этом работала очень четко. Эффект хорошего виски.  
Дафна подошла ко мне и, старательно высвободив бутылку из моих стиснутых пальцев, выпила тоже пару глотков. Потом отдала остатки другим девушкам на диване.  
– Ничего, – сказала она мне, ободряюще потрепав по руке, – ты не бойся, Клэр. Мы почти все прошли через это, да еще не по разу. Ну, кроме новеньких малявок... – она кивнула на Мими. – Ничего страшного обычно.  
– Спасибо! За столь своевременное утешение! То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что других вариантов у меня нет?  
– Ну... мадам всегда отсылает с констеблем нескольких девушек. Это плата за неприкосновенность нашего заведения. Хватает обычно месяца на три-четыре... Хотя... странно. Кажется, совсем недавно была уже проверка. Всего месяц как... Да, точно, тогда забирали Виолу и Кэт. Так ведь, девочки? Бедняжки... Потом с неделю вовсе присесть не могли.  
– Христос! Но вы же можете отказаться! Вы не обязаны!.. – бормотала я, чувствуя, как слабеют мои колени, увязая в новой волне паники.  
– Ну что ты... Мы этого не можем. Мадам нас сразу вышвырнет вон, – доверительно сообщила мне девица, – А у нас при себе нет ни денег, ни документов, и мы попадем в тюрьму уже за бродяжничество, что гора-а-аздо хуже, поверь. Поэтому, мы идем на это, конечно, Клэр. Куда нам деваться? И мы благодарны мадам за все ее усилия. Ведь если это место закроют, нам даже пойти будет некуда.  
Я несколько секунд смотрела на Дафну, осознавая всю катастрофическую беспросветность ситуации, но не могла с ней смириться.  
– Знаешь, мне есть куда пойти, в отличие от вас, и мне весьма... гмм... неважно, что будет с домом мадам Жанны, я-то уж точно не хочу за него рассчитываться. И, кроме того, мой муж, полагаю, будет весьма недоволен, если меня... заберут в участок и, притом, совершенно незаслуженно! Он эту вашу Жанну просто... просто убьет! – я чувствовала, как в моем голосе набирает обороты истерика.  
– Ну, я не думаю, что мист... – девица остановилась на полуслове, потому что дверь хозяйской комнаты на верхнем этаже скрипнула, и послышались голоса констебля и мадам Жанны, выходящих наружу.  
Мы все замерли, уставившись в ту сторону, в ожидании приближающегося вердикта, обнаружив при этом, что раскрасневшийся констебль довольно застегивает верхние пуговицы на своем сюртуке, а мадам, все так же кутаясь в шаль, грациозно поправляет прическу.  
– Дорогая мадам, я понимаю, что ваше заведение одно из самых приличных учреждений такого сорта в городе, – мистер Джонсон явно продолжал начатый разговор, – отзывы о вас в округе всегда самые благосклонные, и за вами не замечено вопиющих случаев беззакония. Видно, что у вас все всегда под контролем, что очень похвально. Но все же я весьма обеспокоен отсутствием разрешений у нескольких ваших новых работниц. И я надеюсь, конечно, вы выхлопочете их в самое ближайшее время...  
– Несомнéннó, месье констáблé, – расчетливый акцент делал речь мадам успокаивающе певучей. – Ils sont presque prêts. (франц. – Они почти готовы). Еще два нéтéля и фсе будет офóрмлейнó. Вы же меня знайть, кэпитээн, – она ласково провела ладонью по его плечу.  
– Конечно, мадам. Я готов пойти вам навстречу и сделать скидку на вашу занятость, как вы изволили сетовать. Но все же закон есть закон, и я не могу нарушить его, даже ради такой обворожительной дамы, как вы. Войдите в мое положение. Поэтому могу предложить вам компромисс, надеюсь, приемлемый для нас обоих. Я заберу ваших нарушительниц в участок совсем ненадолго и завтра к утру они уже вернуться обратно. Наказание им будет назначено самое щадящее. Можете мне верить.  
Он похлопал себя по карману, который, видимо, совсем недавно пополнился звонкой монетой.  
– Надеюсь, кэпитээн. Я весьма дорожу моими девóчкá. Они мне совсем как filles (франц. – дочери). И мне бы не хотеть, чтобы кто-нибудь из них серьéзнó пострáдáль. Но, конечно, небольшой взбучкá дурехам не помешáть. И закон, бесспóрнó, en premier lieu (франц. – на первом месте). Я так с вами соглáснá.  
– Хорошо, мистрисс. Значит, договорились.  
Разговаривая таким образом, они спустились в зал и остановились перед нашей взъерошенной компанией, осматривая притихших подопечных: одна с деловой озабоченностью, а другой – весьма заинтересовано. Я бы даже сказала, плотоядно.  
– Что ж, леди, – наконец, проговорил представитель закона, доставая из кожаной сумки свою тетрадь с пометками. – Бумаги оказались в порядке не у всех... Поэтому я намерен забрать некоторых нарушительниц в участок для разъяснения.  
Из разношерстной кучки на диване послышались испуганные вздохи, старательно приглушенные впрочем.  
Я посмотрела по сторонам, прикинув, если я исчезну с глаз долой, положим, вон за той портьерой, то в суматохе моего отсутствия, может, никто и не заметит. Тем более, как я поняла, сейчас похотливому ублюдку нужна была именно сочная свежая плоть – моя этими бесспорными достоинствами молодости явно не обладала.  
– Итак, со мной пойдут... – капитан Джонсон, скорее для виду, заглянул в свою тетрадь, но взгляд его при этом скользил по едва прикрытым прелестям девушек. – Со мной пойдут... Ага. Мисс... гмм... Мими, да... так... – он опять мельком глянул в свои записи, – ага... Анет... Верóник... и... Рыжая Филиси.  
По мере того, как он произносил имена, названные всхлипывали и становились бледнее мела. Я была всего лишь в шаге от спасительной портьеры.  
– Итак, леди, – весело хмыкнув, объявил растерянным девушкам констебль, заметно ублаженный хозяйкой и весьма довольный собой, – вы уличены в незаконном занятии проституцией и задерживаетесь для разъяснения правил и последствий нарушения сего закона. Прошу следовать за мной.  
Тут Анет, маленькая и хрупкая словно рюмочка, с большими оленьими глазами в пол-лица, похожая на каминную куклу, заверещала, безумно цепляясь за своих товарок.  
– Я не пойду! Я не пойду! Пожалуйста, мадам! Пощадите, мадам! О, прошу! Я не хочу!  
Рыдая, она упала на колени, в диком ужасе протягивая тонкие ручки к Жанне, пытаясь вымолить избавление от страшной участи, но та подошла к ней вплотную и несколько раз со всего размаха ударила девчушку по щекам. Голова несчастной безвольно моталась из стороны в строну...  
– А ну, цыц! – прорычала она тихо и от этого жутко. – Сейчас же прекратить истерику, а то живо в канаве окажешься, сучка! Закрой рот и делай, как тебе велено. И не дай Бог, месье констебль пожалуется на твое непослушание. Пожалеешь, что на свет родилась. Ты поняла?  
Ошалевшая девочка, держась за щеки и втянув голову в плечи, испуганно закивала.  
– То-то же! – Жанна спокойно развернулась к гвардейцу и, чиркнув по мне рассеянным взглядом, потянула капитана за рукав, заставляя склонить ухо к ее губам. – Месье констáблé... – тихо проговорила она, а потом что-то быстро шепнула ему, поглядывая в мою сторону.  
Я, не веря своему везению, опрометчиво не обратила внимания на сей подозрительный факт. «Господи, спасибо! – воскликнула я мысленно. – Кажется, пронесло!», но, на всякий случай, сделала к шторе еще шаг и уже незаметно приподняла ее край, намереваясь туда проскользнуть.  
– Эй, красотка! – разогнувшийся мистер Джонсон, несомненно, смотрел в мою сторону и даже указывал на меня манящим пальцем.  
– Кто, я? – я с интересом посмотрела по сторонам, но кроме моей персоны в поле его зрения не было никого, кто хотя бы отдаленно подходил под этот эпитет. Вернее, там вообще никого не было. – Вы это мне, сударь? – я для верности, ткнула себя пальцем в грудь, с крайне глуповатым видом. – Конечно, спасибо за комплимент, но я...  
– Тебе, тебе. Подойди-ка сюда. Живо! Забыл сказать, что ты тоже идешь с нами.  
– Что?! Как?! Я... я не могу пойти, сударь, простите.  
– Что значит «не могу»? Разве кто-то спрашивает твоего согласия, шалава? Это не просьба. Это приказ.  
– А я категорически отказываюсь!  
– Вот как? Сопротивление властям, значит? – он с сомнением посмотрел на Жанну. – Мы так не договаривались, не правда ли, мадам? Придется принять меры.  
– Но я!.. Я ведь не шлюха! Я здесь не работаю! Вы не имеете права забирать меня! Скоро придет мой муж!.. Мистер Фре...  
– О, простите ее капитан, – Жанна резко перебила меня, отворачивая констебля за локоть в свою сторону, – эта женщина не в себе. Мы нашли ее совсем недавно, без денег и документов, она буквально умирала от голода. Я отогрела бедняжку, дала ей работу... Она очень хороша, не правда ли мистер Джонсон, прекрасна во всех отношениях, и клиенты платят ей очень щедро, потому что она весьма и весьма изобретательна в постели. Настоящая матерая шлюха. Ну, вы сами были свидетелем, как она умеет играть в разные сладкие игры...  
По мере того, как Жанна ворковала констеблю весь этот бред, мои глаза потихоньку расширялись, пока не достигли размера хорошего соверена. Что за чертову игру затеяла это мерзавка? Голова моя слегка кружилась от осознания абсурдности происходящего. А, может, я вправду сошла с ума? Никакого Джейми нет в помине, а у меня провал в памяти, и я работаю здесь, в публичном доме? Или, может, я сплю сейчас. Но как бы тогда побыстрее проснуться, а то мне все это определенно перестает нравиться? Я ущипнула себя как следует, потом еще раз. Но ужасный сон не думал прекращаться.  
– Поэтому, месье констáблé, я и прощаю ее маленькие слабости. Ничего такого страшного с ней, на самом деле... Просто она все время бубнит нам, что она чья-то жена и иногда, наверное, от потрясения, все это может обостряться. Но на самом деле бедняжка совсем одинока. Мы искали ее родных, поверьте. У нее никого нет. Хотя она совсем не понимает этого. Она пойдет с вами, конечно, сударь, не сомневайтесь. Вы же разрешите мне поговорить с ней недолго, капитан, с глазу на глаз? Так сказать, наставить неразумное дитя, каковым она, по сути, и является. Пять минут и она – ваша, обещаю!  
Последние слова Жанна проговорила с таким свирепым нажимом, что я похолодела, и нефритовые глаза ее снова злобно сверкнули на таком обычно красивом, приветливом лице, внезапно делая его похожим на лик Черной Аннис.  
Она подошла и, бесцеремонно взяв меня за руку, настойчиво потянула за собой в коридор, на который выходили любовные апартаменты первого этажа. Ошеломленная, я слегка упиралась, конечно, но не особо, потому что мне самой хотелось поговорить. Обсудить, так сказать, создавшуюся ситуацию. А еще больше мне хотелось повыцарапать ее лживые глазки.  
Когда мы остались наедине, достаточно далеко от чужих ушей, я резко выдернула локоть из ее хватки.  
– Что это за.. ешь твою медь, Жанна! Ты что творишь?! Джейми тебя убьет, и ты знаешь это! – зашипела я, не заботясь о том, что лицо мое сейчас выглядело не лучше, чем у разъяренной фурии.  
– Помолчи, Клэр... и послушай меня! У Мака и так полно неприятностей! Он только что из тюрьмы, как ты помнишь, и он под особым наблюдением. Если ты сейчас скажешь, что ты его жена, и вы живете здесь, в публичном доме, возникнут вопросы. Потому что это, и вправду, довольно странно и насторожит констебля. Они наверняка начнут копать и узнают, чем он занимается НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ. Тем более, груз вначале обычно привозят сюда, в мои подвалы. Здесь его разбавляют и отсюда развозят по точкам. Законники могут спуститься туда и тогда... нас всех повесят. Ясно тебе?  
Я хлопала глазами.  
– И что ты предлагаешь?  
– Я предлагаю тебе молча пойти с констеблем и сделать все так, как он скажет. А потом вернуться и молчать о том, что произошло. Мак узнать не должен, – ее большие челюсти, отчетливо сжались под рельефными скулами. – А еще лучше, если ты сейчас молча соберешь свои вещички и отправишься обратно в свой ад, стерва. Тогда я нашепчу Джонсону, что запамятовала – ты дальняя родственница Мадлен, которая приехала ее навестить, на самом деле. Что скажешь?  
– Что?! – я захлопала глазами, потрясенная ее вероломством. – Если ты можешь так сказать, для чего ты наговариваешь на меня такое?  
– Потому что я не собираюсь так просто отказаться от Мака! Пока ты с ним, я не дам тебе покоя, обещаю! Поэтому лучше тебе исчезнуть!  
– Не дождешься! Я обещаю, что Джейми все узнает о твоих фокусах! Пусть только вернется!  
– Ты думаешь, это мои фокусы? Я что ли тут мотаюсь по дому в одном одеяле? А? – она окинула меня пренебрежительным взглядом болотных глаз. – Приличные леди сроду так не поступят, так что не надо тут овцой прикидываться! И, учти, если он хоть что-то узнает, тогда, – она склонилась ко мне, яростно зашептав, – тогда еще кое-кто узнает, чем он промышляет в перерыве между печатанием бунтарских прокламаций! И, кроме того, ты забываешь, ЭТО ТЫ сейчас голая сумасшедшая проститутка, осмелившаяся сопротивляться властям, и в моих силах – и интересах, заметь! – сделать так, что ты исчезнешь навсегда в каких-нибудь застенках, и никто никогда не узнает о твоей участи.  
– Он считает тебя своим другом... – в крайнем потрясении прошептала я.  
– Ха! Между мужчиной и женщиной дружбы не бывает. Он был МОИМ все это время! А теперь откуда-то свалилась ты. И, знаешь, мне наплевать, на самом деле, что с ним будет, если он не мой.  
Все еще пухлые, несмотря на возраст, губы ее скривились, обнажая полный рот крупных зубов, которые сейчас выглядели как волчий оскал.  
Внезапно, все сложилось в моей голове, осеняя зловещей догадкой.  
– Так это ты все подстроила, стерва?! Украла мое платье! Заставила меня выйти, а потом позвала этого своего мистера... Джонсона, – я даже протянула руки, чтобы схватить ее, но Жанна ловко увернулась, отпрыгнув.  
– Поосторожней, милочка! Я не имею представления, что вообще происходит. Я спала, между прочим! И тому есть куча свидетелей! Ты сама тут шастаешь в одних чулках. Может, тебе так нравится, откуда я знаю. Захотела подзаработать, пока мужа нет? А теперь ищешь, на кого бы свалить собственную вину. Думаю, Мак как раз об этих твоих похождениях и узнает в первую очередь, пусть только вернется! Но в том случае, если у него, конечно, вдруг возникнут вопросы. Обещаю!  
Я зарычала и пожалела, что не могу вцепиться в ее мерзкую, гадко лыбящуюся, самоуверенную физиономию. Некоторое время, мы пыхтели в бешенстве, готовые к прыжку друг на друга.  
– Он тебе не поверит! Такой лживой продажной стерве! – выкрикнула я беспомощно.  
Во что на самом деле поверит сейчас мой муж, я совершенно не представляла. Мы с ним еще не настолько доверяли друг другу. Я мысленно застонала.  
– Это смотря, как преподнести, Клэр! – Жанна вдруг выпрямилась, хладнокровно улыбаясь в ответ на смятение в моих глазах. – Он мне весьма доверяет, знаешь ли! Ведь он знает меня гора-аздо дольше. А ты, дуреха, даже не сможешь мне помешать, если будешь гнить в тюрьме за сопротивление властям. Так что не советую сейчас противиться, – она повелительно протянула руку с выставленным указательным пальцем в сторону гостиной. – Итак, разговор окончен, милочка, ступай. Месье констебль тебя заждался. А потом подумай как следует над моим предложением убраться подальше от Мака, если не хочешь неприятностей похуже! И для себя и... для него.  
Не имея возможности сказать хоть что-нибудь внятное от распиравшего меня негодования, а так же от захолонувшего в этот момент полного бессилия, я резко двинула плечом и, нервно сдунув со лба непокорные пряди, развернулась и величественно зашлепала в гостиную, на ходу придумывая планы мести, один кровавее другого. К сожалению, все они были невыполнимы в моей двусмысленной и безвыходной ситуации. «Ну, где же ты, Джейми, когда ты так нужен!» – в очередной раз с отчаянием подумала я, вдруг отдавая себе отчет, что присутствие моего мужа сейчас – Жанна была ой, как права! – действительно было крайне нежелательно из-за уязвимости его положения. Иисус твою Рузвельт Христос! Я по-настоящему испугалась. Не за себя – за него! И помолилась, чтобы он не вернулся сейчас случайно.  
Одеться попристойнее нам так и не дали, мотивируя это тем, что то, ради чего нас забирают, все равно предполагает разоблачение. Хотя бы частичное.  
– Пусть идут так, – ухмыльнулся капитан, – думаю, будет шалавам лишняя наука... нечего заниматься этаким непотребством, – он мельком взглянул на хмыкнувшую мадам и осекся, – без соответствующего разрешения. А ну, шагом марш! Пошли... пошли...  
Не знаю, кому он скомандовал, то ли девицам, скукоженным и рыдающим, то ли своим бравым паренькам, которые подождав, пока мы понуро протянемся в двери, щелкнули каблуками и облегченно шагнули вослед за нами на влажные камни мостовой.  
Последнее, что я услышала, ступив в дождливую ночь, это резкий голос мадам Жанны, совершенно потерявший свой обворожительный акцент.  
– Ну, чего застыли, мерзавки, нечего тут на меня пялиться, будто я вам шиллинг не доплатила. Живо все по каморкам своим, и сидите там, как мышки, чтобы вас было не видно и не слышно! А то быстро Бруно позову, и он вам шкуру спустит так, что порка в участке еще цветочками покажется, вы меня знаете. Мадлен, что застыла, тупая бестия? Давно ремня не получала? Потрудись запереть дверь сейчас же!  
Девочки не заставили себя упрашивать дважды и, метнувшись торопливо, мгновенно рассыпались по комнатам. Дверь в сию обитель предательства и разврата громко захлопнулась, оставляя нас брести в пугающую неизвестность практически в одном белье в сопровождении равнодушных представителей закона.

**4.17. МЕЖДУ НАМИ ТОЛЬКО ПРАВДА**

***

ГОСПОДЬ! Я РЫДАЛА, УТКНУВШИСЬ В ПОДУШКУ уже битый час как, а то, может, и два... И не могла остановиться. Рыдала с тех пор, как на рассвете, едва живая, добралась, наконец, до нашей с Джейми комнаты в этом чертовом чертовом ублюдочном борделе и рухнула ничком на смятую с вечера постель. Туда, где абсолютно недавно мне было так хорошо, где любовь и ласки моего вновь обретенного мужа буквально возносили меня к небесам...  
Но это было там, в другой жизни...  
И вот теперь я лежу здесь же, полностью раздавленная и опустошенная и, кажется, прошла уже целая вечность с тех пор...  
Кроме того, сквозь редкие проблески сознания, меня мучили вопросы: «Что я ему скажу?» и «Надо ли говорить все это вообще?»  
Я помнила коварные угрозы Жанны и, вместе с тем, я не знала, на самом-то деле, чему Джейми поверит теперь. Ведь ситуация, в которой я невольно оказалась, выглядела, мягко говоря, двусмысленной, если не сказать, что очевидной. Потерявшая контроль, озабоченная женушка, как только муж за порог, шастает по борделю в одном одеяле, в надежде перепихнуться с кем-нибудь первым попавшимся, да еще за деньги. О, Христос! Я опозорила его вконец, да и себя заодно, хотя это и неважно... Поверит ли он, со своим щепетильным самомнением, что все это вышло случайно, или сразу растерзает меня, чтобы утолить свое оскорбление, не разбираясь особо. А может просто развернется и уйдет, не сказав ни слова...  
Я представляла картины одну мучительнее другой, и душа моя рвалась на части вместе с рыдающим телом. Зачем я вернулась сюда, в этот лживый, грязный дом? Может, мне действительно уйти, пока не поздно? Бежать, куда глаза глядят?.. Но меня пугало, смертельно пугало то, что я могла его потерять, так и не обретя по-настоящему. Всю оставшуюся жизнь потом он будет плеваться с моим именем на устах. И рыдания, едва стихнув, опять накрывали меня с головой.  
Чувствуя жар во всем теле, иногда я шевелилась осторожно, и мой зад в ответ вспыхивал тягостным жжением, заставляя меня стонать. Впрочем, не столько от последствий зверской трепки, сколько от сокрушительного унижения, которое ее сопровождало. Как бы я не гнала от себя мучительные воспоминания своего кровавого позора, они были слишком свежи, взывая о себе пульсирующим ломатьем во всем теле и, особенно, в истерзанных ягодицах.  
Я раздраженно накрыла голову подушкой, пытаясь забыться, но тщетно... Если бы я могла сейчас нормально двигаться, я бы взяла нож и просто прирезала бы эту коварную злобную гарпию, даже не сомневайтесь! Я представляла, как кровь течет из ее черного лживого сердца, пронзенного моей хладнокровной и исключительно верной рукой хирурга.  
О, хотя нет! Лучше я всажу ей лезвие прямо в ее зеленый, ведьминский глаз! До самого корня! Я чувствовала, как от этих мыслей мне становиться дышать несравнимо легче.  
Через некоторое время я уловила какой-то шум и приглушенную возню внизу, но даже не пошевелилась. Что мне за дело до всего этого, когда жизнь моя кончилась? Потом все смолкло, и притихший дом не подавал никаких признаков движения довольно долго.  
Спустя полчаса послышался стремительный скрип половиц на лестнице, и в комнату влетел возбужденный Джейми.  
– Любимая! – донесся до моих ушей ничего не подозревающий, радостный возглас, полный нетерпеливого энтузиазма. – Ты еще спишь? Нет, нет, погоди, не вставай! Господь, как же я соскучился!  
Послышался грохот беспечно кидаемых в стенку сапог и – не успела я никак среагировать – он напрыгнул на меня плотоядным коршуном сверху. Понятно, что мое несчастное седалище оказалось в зоне его приземления, и я возвопила так пронзительно, что Джейми шарахнулся от меня в потрясении. Реакция у него была отличная.  
– Господь, Клэр?! Что случилось? Ты так рада меня видеть, раз кричишь, будто три тысячи банши? Или что?! Окх, у меня сердце остановилось, кажется, – пожаловался он ошалело, потом попробовал потянуть меня за плечо, потому что я не подавала никаких признаков жизни в ответ на его слова, вся сжавшись в своем в спасительном коконе из одеяла.  
– Христос, Клэр, и почему постель вся мокрая? – Джейми помолчал, потом попробовал разговорить меня снова, скрывая за нарочито беззаботным тоном, свою крайнюю обеспокоенность, – Эй, ты что помылась и вытерлась одеялом, а, Саксоночка? Мадлен не позаботилась принести тебе полотенце? Кажется, ты была весьма грязновата при этом, ага? Эгей, девочка! Ты меня слышишь? – он снова настойчиво потянул на себя мое безжизненное тело, хотя я усиленно зарывалась носом в подушку.  
Но, видимо, как я не старалась прятаться, Джейми все же как-то узрел мое раскисшее от непрерывных рыданий лицо.  
– Клэр! Милая! Ты плачешь? Христос, да что случилось?!  
Он положил тяжелую ладонь мне на плечо и снова потряс осторожно.  
– Клэ-эр?  
Так как я упорно не двигалась, он тяжко вздохнул и, наконец, оставил меня в покое, позволив себе лишь мягко положить ладонь на мою скукоженную спину. Потом, так и не дождавшись моей реакции, убрал и ее. И опять вздохнул.  
– Ты не хочешь мне рассказать? – тихо спросил он через некоторое время.  
Я усиленно замотала головой, чувствуя, как слезы вновь полились рекой.  
– Ты скучаешь по ней?.. По Брианне?.. – предположил Джейми, и голос его прозвучал потеряно.  
«О, какая хорошая версия, – возникло облегченно в моей голове, и я кивнула. – Пусть так и думает». Тем более, отчасти, это было правдой, но не в моем сегодняшнем случае, конечно. Последняя, о ком я сейчас вспоминала, это была Брианна, почему-то.  
– Ты хочешь уйти? Назад? – я промолчала и на этот прямой вопрос, заданный крайне напряженным тоном, хотя почувствовала, как волна жалости к Джейми, заполоняет меня. – Клэр! Ну, пожалуйста, не мучай меня! Скажи хоть что-нибудь. Я не смогу помочь тебе, если не буду знать.  
«Ты и так не сможешь мне помочь, – подумала я с внутренним стоном, – поэтому лучше тебе не знать». И промолчала снова, чувствуя себя бесконечно тупым бессовестным бревном. Что я могла сказать ему в данном случае, кроме вранья, которого, конечно, мой муж не заслуживал.  
– Ты не хочешь со мной говорить? – я услышала, как он сглотнул. – Мне уйти?  
«Ой, Христос! Ну, кто еще кого мучает, непонятно!»  
Я разрывалась между желанием, чтобы он утешающе сидел рядом, но при этом – пожалуйста! – ничего не спрашивал, и чувством вины от того, что не могу ему ничего рассказать и поэтому хочу, чтобы он побыстрее ушел и оставил меня в покое.  
И тут я снова взвилась, потому что этот настырный утешитель решил все же положить свою руку на ближайший к нему фрагмент моего тела, оказавшийся – как же иначе! – моим умученным вконец задом. Видимо, полагая, что это меня успокоит, чтоб его!  
– Отстань от меня! – взвилась я неожиданно для самой себя, давая выход томившей меня безысходности, взведенная ко всему прочему резкой, помрачающей болью, – Убирайся! Катись, давай, к своим чертовым мерзким делишкам, контрабандист хренов! И оставь меня в покое, наконец!  
Подскочив в порыве гнева, я успела заметить, как Джейми, отшатнувшись, растерянно захлопал глазами. Затем я снова упала в свои взмокшие подушки и разрыдалась, теперь уже в голос.  
За моей спиной повисла тягостная тишина, вязкая, прямо хоть ножом режь. Но он не ушел, только сидел, не двигаясь, некоторое время. Потом я почувствовала, как одеяло медленно поползло с меня, но остановить, понятно, этого не могла, так как тяжко было шевелиться. Так и лежала, замороженная в своей полной уязвимости, ощущая с содроганием, как мой зад сильнее запылал под его остановившимся взглядом. Я не слышала его дыхания, только то, как он громко выдохнул спустя минуту.  
– Кто это сделал? – наконец, как-то слишком спокойно проговорил он.  
– Никто, – каюсь, это был слишком нелепый ответ, но он был первым, что пришел в мою измученную голову. – Прошу тебя, Джейми, если ты... если ты... любишь меня, как ты говоришь... оставь меня в покое! Правда... Не вмешивайся. И не спрашивай ни о чем. Просто забудь об этом. Ладно?  
– Ты в своем уме, Клэр? – голос моего мужа звучал так, будто он проглотил морского ежа целиком, и тот застрял у него в горле, – Мою жену так... обидели, а я должен сделать чертов вид, что ничего не произошло? Кровоточащие раны Христовы! Ты за кого меня сейчас принимаешь, позволь узнать?  
– Ничего страшного не случилось. Заживет. Сам говоришь, это всего лишь... – я пошевелилась, пытаясь повернуться лицом в его сторону, и охнула на выдохе, – по-о-орка.  
– Всего лишь? Да? Хмм, что ж. Хорошо. Я сейчас пойду и спрошу, что случилось у Жанны, или еще у кого-то, кто встретиться мне на пути в этом чертовом доме, и если этот кто-то мне не ответит, я просто прирежу его и все, – проговорил он исключительно ровным голосом, хотя взгляд его горел определенно невменяемым огнем. – Пока они все там не закончатся.  
Я представила дорожку из ни в чем не повинных трупов, по пути следования разъяренного шотландского горца по борделю и, вопреки трагизму ситуации, хохотнула, посмотрев на него заинтересованно, наконец.  
– А если никто не признается? Что ты будешь с этим делать, а, Джейми?  
– Неважно. Пожалуй, мне сейчас надо кого-нибудь убить.  
– Христос...  
– То-то, я сразу заметил, что Мадлен прятала от меня глаза, и вела себя крайне странно, будто в доме... кто-то умер, – он снова подсел ко мне на кровать, по-деловому сжимая дирк в своей левой руке. – Так с кого мне начать, а, Клэр?  
– Я... я... – я почувствовала, как меня снова затрясло, – просто все так ужасно получилось, Джейми... они... она... а я не виновата... это все вышло случайно, честное слово.. Я не хотела... правда... – судорожно бормотала я, понимая, что мои рассыпавшиеся на части мозги вместе с липкими распухшими губами, выдают полный вздор, но, крайне взволнованная тем, что он осудит меня – а его реакция вследствие этого представлялась мне непредсказуемой – ничего не могла с собой поделать. – Ты мне не поверишь... Это выглядит так ужасно... Ты подумаешь, что я... Я хотела... А я...  
– Господи, Клэр, – он притянул мою голову к своему бедру и, осторожно касаясь, растирал мои вздрагивающие плечи, пока я рыдала, уткнувшись носом в грубую ткань его штанов. – Ладно. Не хочешь, не говори пока... Скажешь, когда будешь готова. И, пожалуйста, не переживай, что я могу не поверить тебе. Мы же договаривались, что говорим друг другу только правду, какой бы страшной она ни была, ты помнишь? – я, судорожно всхлипнув, кивнула головой. – Это все еще остается в силе. Так что скажи мне правду, вернее то, что считаешь правдой, и позволь мне самому разобраться во всем. Это будет определенно лучше, чем твое непробиваемое молчание, девочка. Иначе, подумай, как же я могу защитить тебя, если ты ничего мне не будешь рассказывать?  
Некоторое время я тихонько лежала в его утешающих объятьях, и он продолжал гладить меня по голове, по плечам... не донимая больше расспросами. Так, как я и мечтала.  
Наверное, скоро это все закончиться, после того как я... как он все узнает.  
– Я бы хотела, – собралась я с силами, наконец, – чтобы ты услышал все от меня первой, а потом можешь спрашивать у всех остальных. Но надеюсь, все-таки мое слово будет для тебя важнее.  
– Не сомневайся, девочка. Не сомневайся... Я поверю каждому твоему слову, будто это мое собственное.  
И я все рассказала ему, на всякий случай, исключая свое мнение о каверзных проделках Жанны. Пусть сам делает выводы.

**4.18. ОПРАВДАННЫЙ ВЫБОР**

***

ДО НИТКИ ПРОМОКШУЮ СТАЙКУ ЗАДЕРЖАННЫХ девчонок и меня, пытающуюся все еще держаться на плаву в стремительной лавине бедствий – больше ради этих напуганных пигалиц, на самом-то деле – отпатрулировали до самой тюрьмы Кэнонгейт Толбут и свели вниз по стертым каменным ступеням в мрачный холодный подвал, где, собственно, и располагался вышеозначенный участок. Девчушки, ставшие сейчас совсем потерянными и жалкими, цеплялись за меня, будто за свой последний оплот, наверное, в моем случае не слишком-то и надежный. Потому как я сама была на грани истерики.  
Бравый констебль Джонсон куда-то ушел, а нас мокрых и почти голых поставили у стены, пока приставы равнодушно заполняли все бумаги, неторопливо подзывая к прилавку по одной. Я понимала, что ничем не могу помочь несчастным девушкам, но все равно старалась улыбаться им через силу своими замороженными губами, трясущимися помимо воли, может от холода, может от страха. Что я могла сказать им сейчас? То, что ждало их – ждало и меня, и никакие слова утешения тут не помогут, я понимала.  
Потом нас заперли в какой-то каменный мешок с решеткой вместо одной из стен и велели ждать, и это долгое ожидание неизвестного и пугающего выматывало хуже самой страшной пытки.  
Девочки, устав плакать и молиться, отупевшие от нескончаемых переживаний, сидели на полу у стены, нахохлившись и прижимаясь друг к другу в поисках тепла, поддержки и утешения. Я тоже присела рядом, и они, отрешенные, молча потянулись ко мне обняться, будто щенки к возвратившейся в лоно матери. Мало-помалу мы согрелись и перестали дрожать, задремав в томительной прострации приговоренных.  
Наконец, пришел один из приставов и, отомкнув клетку, выпустил нас, велев следовать за ним. Он повел нас по темному коридору, держа впереди тусклый фонарь. Я оглянулась, следом за нами шагали еще двое вооруженных солдат-конвоиров, так что шансы на побег равнялись нулю. Хотя я бы еще могла попытаться, но девочки, наверняка, не побежали бы. Понятно, что деваться бедняжкам было некуда: они полностью были во власти Жанны и беспрекословно подчинялись любым ее прихотям. С минуту я раздумывала над этим, пока нас не завели в маленькое сводчатое помещение, имевшее в наличии очень скудное количество мебели.  
Самой яркой достопримечательностью, притянувшей сразу наши испуганные взоры, было стоявшее в центре устрашающее приспособление, одновременно напоминавшее и колодки и скамейку, посредине которой возвышался плотный валик, покрытый потертой кожей. Мы разом охнули и переглянулись, потрясенные. Анет и Мими опять заплакали, а Верóник и Филиси затряслись мелкой тряской, бледные, словно полотно. Я и сама, скорее всего, выглядела не лучше.  
Оставив часовых снаружи, нам опять велели ждать здесь, в этой жуткой комнате, предназначение которой выглядело слишком очевидным, и мы, замирая от ужаса, постепенно рассмотрели в дальнем углу внушительные охапки хворостин, замоченные грудой в старых деревянных бадьях. Кроме розог, на небольшом столе вдоль той же темной стены, были разложены несколько других устрашающих предметов, очевидно уготованных для более серьезных наказаний: гибкие трости в палец и толще, хлысты, тоузы и ремни разных размеров. Тут же, на стене висели разнообразные плети. Я поспешно отвернулась, но от панических мыслей теперь не было спасения.  
Верóник смотрела на все это несколько секунд, совершенно потрясенная, потом вдруг, вскрикнув истошно, бросилась к двери и начала долбить в нее кулаками, разбивая в кровь пальцы и сдирая ногти.  
– Пустите, пустите меня, – кричала девушка, горько рыдая. – Я не выдержу этого, я умру! Помогите!  
«Если я выберусь живой из этого жуткого подвала, я тебя придушу», – мысленно пообещала я Жанне, чувствуя небольшое облегчение от этой праведной мысли.  
– Спокойно, спокойно, милая! Ты не умрешь. Будет больно, конечно, но ничего такого, что ты не сможешь вытерпеть, – я загребла дрожащую девушку в объятья и покачивала ее, бормоча эти сомнительные утешения своими прыгающими губами, которых, признаться, не чувствовала вовсе. – Мистер Джонсон обещал мадам обойтись с нами не слишком жестоко.  
Что такое жестоко, а что – нет, в понимании бесстрастных законников 18 века, я тоже не представляла. Закаленные бесконечными домашними наказаниями, люди в этом времени, мне приходилось где-то читать, выдерживали до тысячи розог и больше. И где гарантия, что «не слишком жестоко», это не каких-нибудь пятьсот-семьсот ударов. Может кому-то показаться мелочью на фоне всего... Я просто холодела от этой потрясающей мысли.  
Тем более станок, который красовался посредине комнаты, предполагал жесткую фиксацию приговоренных: я рассмотрела дополнительные ремни на уровне талии, а значит, наказание на этом приспособлении подразумевалось весьма и весьма болезненным. Христос...  
Выпустив затихшую девушку, я присела на единственный в комнате стул, стоявший в углу за небольшим столом при входе, ощущая, как ноги мои, ослабевшие от волнения и других передряг, уже не могут меня держать.  
Как-то путешествуя по Европе вместе с Френком, мы, влекомые болезненным любопытством, зашли в подвал средневекового замка Локет. Музей пыток и казней. Странная тяга, соглашусь, хотя замечено, что благополучные и сытые граждане моего времени обычно не прочь полюбоваться на кошмарную жизнь их менее удачливых предков. И, конечно, порадоваться за себя с великим облегчением. А что? Все это давно уже в прошлом. И, слава Богу, сейчас никому подобное не грозит. Я окинула мутным взглядом пыточную комнату перед собой и неожиданно для себя хмыкнула в горькой усмешке. Вот уж, воистину, человек предполагает, а Бог – располагает. Определенно, я поторопилась радоваться тогда... Иисус твою Рузвельт Христос! Если это кошмар, то уже давно пора бы проснуться. Неизбежность происходящего опять накрыла меня с головой, и я почувствовала, как внутренности мои сжались в спазме ужаса. В который уже раз.  
Наконец, – изнемогшая от мыслей и ожидания, я подскочила и замерла, прижавшись к каменной стене, вместе со своими товарками по несчастью – дверь отворилась, и вошли несколько человек, включая самого констебля Джонсона. Резко шибануло в нос кожей, прогорклым мужским потом и характерным запахом перегара от невыдержанного дешевого виски. Мужчины явно были в легком подпитии, которое, наверняка, не проходило у них никогда, судя по стойкому амбре и красным, лоснящимся, обрюзгшим физиономиям. Один из присутствующих, рыхлый и плюгавый, похоже, являлся врачом, потому как он взялся осматривать девушек, комментируя свои наблюдения писарю, который привычно приземлившись на оставленный мною стул, заносил крайне апатично его слова в потрепанную тетрадь с помощью ободранных перьев, даже не взглянув в нашу сторону ни с малейшей долей заинтересованности.  
Еще двое коренастых мужчин, одетых в видавшие виды кожаные жилеты без рукавов, тем самым демонстрировавшие устрашающе-крепкие мышцы на их мускулистых руках, – определенно, непосредственные исполнители приговора – принялись копаться в охапке вымоченных прутов, вытаскивая на свет по одному, и размахивали ими нарочито смачно и хлестко, очевидно не столько с испытательными целями, сколько с целью вызывать тем самым в наших, и без того потрясенных душах, спазмы панического предвкушения.  
Констебль Джонсон, небрежно присев бедром на стол перед писарем, что-то говорил ему, наблюдая с некоторым интересом, как доктор выстукивает девочкам грудь, а потом разглядывает и ощупывает все их более-менее соблазнительные места на беззащитных трясущихся телах, которые им велено было частично обнажить для осмотра. Писарь послушно внимал начальству и записывал, не поднимая безразличных глаз. Когда подошла моя очередь, я решительно отстранила липкие холодные руки доктора и проговорила, едва сдерживая нервную дрожь:  
– Я сама врач, так что со всей ответственностью заявляю, что у меня все в порядке, сударь. Можете не утруждаться.  
Доктор пожал плечами и посмотрел на капитана. Тот тоже пожал плечами и кивнул, велев писарю зафиксировать мой собственный вердикт про мое отличное здоровье на бумаге.  
– Итак, милые леди, вы знаете, почему вы здесь, – наконец, довольно буднично проговорил констебль, вытаскивая одно из перьев из подстаканника писаря и рассеяно вращая его между большим и указательным пальцами, – поэтому не будем тянуть. Чем быстрее мы начнем, тем быстрее закончим. Не так ли? Поэтому попрошу... Которая из вас готова пойти первой?  
Я взглянула на сжавшихся в ужасе девочек, сглотнула и сделала шаг к скамье, стараясь теперь уже не думать о последствиях. «Пресвятая Матерь Божья, спаси и помилуй!» – лишь пронеслось в моей голове.  
– О, нет, только не ты, мистрисс, – вдруг заявил Джонсон, поощрительно усмехаясь. – Ты пойдешь последней, если... Впрочем, для тебя у меня есть особое предложение. Пока пусть идет эта рыжуха, – он небрежно указал пером на Филиси, и встал, официально объявляя нам приговор. – Согласно статье закона о нарушении правил занятия проституцией вы все приговариваетесь к трем дюжинам ударов розгами. Приступайте, – далее весьма прозаично кивнул он своим кожаным подчиненным, а потом указал мне на дверь, – А ты, дорогуша, выйдешь со мной.  
Я увидела как упирающуюся и стенающую Филиси тащат за руки к скамейке и, возблагодарив Господа за то, что мне не надо на это смотреть, вышла вслед за констеблем в коридор, показавшийся мне совсем темным, после освещенной камеры. Впрочем, он нес с собой фонарь.  
Открыв соседнюю дверь, он пропустил меня вперед и спокойно зашел следом. Камера рядом была совсем обычной: грязные отполированные нары крепились к каждой из боковых стен, между ними стол, как в поездах дальнего следования, и позеленевшая бадья для помоев в углу. Вот и вся обстановка. Пахло как всегда во всех тюрьмах хуже, чем в запущенном зверинце: застоялым человеческим горем, полуразложившейся плотью и отходами жизнедеятельности вечно страдающих тел.  
Я прошла на середину тесного каземата и, остановившись в пространстве между кроватями, развернулась к констеблю, все еще закутанная в одеяло, довольно влажное после получасовой прогулки под дождем и сидения в холодном подвале. Оно, конечно хранило некоторое тепло, но довольно скудно и, к тому же, без конца сползало с меня, заставляя все время быть начеку, чтобы не оказаться абсолютно голой под алчными взглядами окружавших меня мужчин. И сейчас я судорожно вцепилась в него заледеневшими скрюченными пальцами, не давая упасть. Вернее, чтобы не выдать нервной трясучки, которая обуяла меня, поскольку я, конечно, догадывалась, о чем будет разговор. И приготовилась сопротивляться.  
Джонсон улыбнулся мне ласково и, установив фонарь на стол, спокойно уселся на кровать, показывая на место рядом с собой. Сопротивления он не ожидал. Ведь по рекомендации Жанны, я была прожженная шлюха, к тому же, которая любила погорячее.  
– Присядь, детка, – сказал он мне, похлопав ладонью по гладким доскам. – Ты слишком хороша, чтобы с тобой обошлись столь сурово. Но у меня на тебя, признаюсь, совершенно другие планы. Я вовсе не хочу делать тебе больно, поверь.  
– Что же вы хотите, сударь? – проигнорировав его приглашение присесть, проговорила я сипло, с содроганием прислушиваясь к безумным воплям в соседней камере. – Я уже сказала вам: я не шлюха! Я порядочная замужняя женщина!.. Просто я... тетушка одной из служанок мадам, зашла ее попроведовать и... в этой ситуации оказалась совершенно случайно.  
– Ха! Совершенно случайно? Голая, посреди борделя, ублажающая клиента? Да, брось. Рассказывай эти сказки кому-то другому. Впрочем, мне плевать сейчас, кто ты, милочка, поверь.  
– Это вы поверьте мне, сударь. Я не имею привычки врать. Мадам Жанна меня подставила, не знаю уж по какой причине. Все, что происходит сейчас, чрезвычайно... – мои сдавленные легкие со всхлипом втянули в себя гнилой воздух, – дико для меня, сэр. И я была бы весьма признательна за помощь с вашей стороны. Я сумею вас щедро отблагодарить. У меня есть деньги.  
Пробормотав это, я вперилась в него с тревожной мольбой.  
– Деньги? – его рот скривился от скуки. – Несомненно, это весьма интересно. Но сейчас речь не о них. И, потом, – он вальяжно закинул ногу на ногу и сцепил руки вокруг колена, – ты вряд ли предложишь мне больше, чем эта бестия Жанна. Не знаю, по какой такой причине вы там повздорили, девочки, но мне это оказалось чертовски на руку, ты не находишь?  
– Я постараюсь... постараюсь, чтобы вы не остались недовольным, – стараясь быть убедительной, пролепетала я, спешно прикидывая, где и сколько я могу насобирать этих денег.  
– Хмм... Что ж... Я рад это слышать. На самом-то деле, ты можешь оставить свои деньги при себе, душечка, потому что я намерен помочь тебе, не сомневайся.  
– О, благодарю вас за вашу доброту, сэр! – мой дух немного встрепенулся в надежде.  
– Но я... жду благодарности и от тебя. В ответ. Хотя... немного иного рода, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. И мне неважно, в конечном счете, кто ты, повторяю. Я вижу, что ты, милочка, не обычная проститутка, это несомненно. Но, на самом деле, это еще больше привлекает меня. Хотя ты и так просто чертовски хороша.  
«Ах ты, ублюдок вероломный!» – возмутилась я про себя, с отчаянием понимая, что мое тренированное женское чутье и на этот раз меня не обмануло. К сожалению. Хотя, его небрежное замечание о моей привлекательности меня неожиданно порадовало. Значит, хвала Иисусу, Джейми не... хмм... преувеличивал, когда восхищался мной – не он один был такого мнения.  
– Сэр, я несомненно порядочная, замужняя дама. Весьма набожная, поверьте, – констебль насмешливо задрал брови, опять окинув взглядом мой непритязательный гардероб. – Вы же понимаете, я не могу совершить столь тяжкий грех перед Господом! Просто не представляю, что делать в такой щепетильной для меня ситуации, – я понизила тон своего голоса, стараясь, чтобы он звучал как можно более проникновенно. – Может, вы, как истинный джентльмен, все же пойдете навстречу моей скромности и позволите мне отблагодарить вас как-нибудь по-другому – не столь пагубно для моей души? Умоляю, сэр! – и я заломила руки в просящем жесте, не забывая локтями придерживать одеяло.  
– Как же ты не понимаешь, красотка, – капитан пытался быть подчеркнуто терпеливым, – в нашей судебной системе приговор отменить весьма затруднительно: дело запущено, бумаги подписаны, несколько свидетелей присутствуют при исполнении. Хотя... ты видишь, я готов рискнуть, если ты подаришь мне кое-что столь же приятное, Клэр. Только на таких условиях! Повторяю, я буду рад получить твою восхитительную благосклонность в обмен на мое содействие в освобождении тебя от этой ужасной ужасной участи, – его густые брови приподнялись сострадательным домиком, а голос звучал тепло и сочувственно. – Поверь мне, тут есть над чем подумать – это действительно очень больно, как ты можешь слышать... – он указал небрежным жестом на стену напротив себя, которая до этого буквально содрогалась от пронзительных криков.  
Я обратила внимание, что сейчас за ней наступила относительная тишина – хотя слышались приглушенные всхлипы и рыдания – видимо, пока меняли наказуемых одну на другую на том ужасном станке. Я застыла в ступоре, не зная, что еще предпринять.  
– Послушай, Клэр, я понимаю, тебе надо чуть-чуть подумать. Только думай не слишком долго. У тебя есть время до того момента, – голос констебля вдруг стал предельно жестким, – как высекут всех остальных шлюх. Ты можешь посидеть здесь и послушать еще, впрочем: то, от чего я тебе предлагаю избавиться, звучит не слишком-то сладостно. Ага?  
За стеной разразилась новая порция душераздирающих кошачих визгов: экзекуторы опять приступили к своей работе, видимо, после того, как девушек поменяли.  
Джонсон поднялся пружинисто и пошел к двери, потом развернулся.  
– И, кроме того, детка, пока будешь думать, учти тот факт, что в любом случае твои прелести подвергнуться утрате целомудренности, конечно. Но в первом случае это будет чрезвычайно больно и в присутствии нескольких мужчин, а в другом... Что ж... Я не сказал бы, что в этом деле я слишком неотразим, моя прелесть, – со скабрезной ухмылкой проговорил капитан, самодовольно разгладив при этом свои пышные ухоженные усы, – но никто из женщин не жаловался, по крайне мере. Все оставались весьма и весьма довольными. Так что выбирай, душечка моя: либо блаженство в руках одного приятного во всех отношениях джентльмена, либо позорные страдания в руках многих вонючих мужланов. Я скоро приду, Клэр и, надеюсь, чрезвычайно надеюсь, ты выберешь первое. Потому что мне будет довольно-таки жаль портить такое изысканное тело.  
Он вышел, а я села на его нагретое место на жестких нарах и задумалась, кутаясь в свой леденящий покров. Капитан, надо отдать справедливость, был не слишком противен на вид. Вернее, совсем даже не противен. Высокий, статный, наверняка, моложе меня. В другой ситуации, мне стало бы даже лестно, что он обратил на меня свое внимание. И быть может – я сглотнула – от меня ведь не убудет, а? А что? Живем только раз, как говориться. Тем более никто не узнает, похоже. И Джейми... Он тоже не узнает. Ведь я смогу промолчать. Хотя, даже если он и узнает, вряд ли он осудит меня, понимая от какой незавидной участи я спасалась. Решение дилеммы слишком очевидно. Когда-то, в подобной ситуации, я тоже не осудила его. Хотя, кого ты обманываешь, Бошан? Он никогда не сдавался ради своего спасения. Только ради меня.  
Вторая пауза между дикими воплями, заставила меня сбиться с мысли. Кто сейчас? Мими, с ее пухлыми нежными губками маленькой обиженной девочки, или большеглазая хрупкая Анет? А может Верóник, так доверчиво жавшаяся ко мне все это время? Я с силой закусила край потертой ткани, пытаясь справится с горечью, захлестнувшей меня, и стала непроизвольно раскачиваться. Так или иначе, скоро время мое истечет и надо выбрать, оказаться ли следом за ними, распятой на позорной скамье или не менее бесславно отдаться отвратительному в своей самоуверенной галантности насильнику. И это будет значить только одно: я сдалась.  
Важно ли это было сейчас, я не знала. В конце концов, разные бывают обстоятельства, и все системы выживания в моем времени говорят, что спасение жизни важнее всего. Любой ценой.  
Хотя... моя жизнь на кону вроде бы и не стоит. Конечно, я не представляла, как перенесу наказание, и насколько оно болезненное. Может, я умру от шока в процессе. Всякое бывает. Я поежилась: волосы мои зашевелились на голове и поднялись дыбом по всему телу.  
Я вспомнила, как Джейми, в свое время, сидел в одиночке неделю перед своим наказанием, и подивилась зверской расчетливости Рендолла. Мои мысли всего за несколько минут ввергли меня в пучину отчаяния. Щеки горели, руки были холоднее льда. Каково же было ему там, в компании с такими убийственными размышлениями, целую неделю?.. Господь Всемогущий, я задумывалась об этом иногда, но никогда не чувствовала так явственно то, что он испытал. Кажется, есть от чего сойти с ума!  
Но все же. Когда-то, много лет назад, Джейми сказал мне: «дело было не в содомии, Клэр, хотя, конечно, ничего особо приятного, но порка все равно была страшнее». Та жуткая, кровавая порка Черного Джека Рендолла. Но мысль о том, что он не может сдаться вот так, по прихоти этого дьявола, остановила его. Сдаться было страшнее для него самой лютой пытки.  
А я, выходит, могу?  
Я задумалась: «Важно ли мне сдаться или не сдаться, на самом-то деле?» и почувствовала, что для меня дело совсем даже не в этом, почему-то...  
«Ну, перестань, Бошан, – шептал мне на ухо какой-то мягкий сладенький голос, – зачем все так драматизировать и усложнять. Откупись. Чего тебе стоит? Не слишком велика и цена. Ты же не девственница, в конце-то концов, и ханжества за тобой особого тоже не водилось. Король. Помнишь?».  
Да, король Луи однажды заставил меня заплатить за мои планы. На кону стояло слишком много, и я принесла эту жертву. И постаралась о ней забыть…  
И Фрэнк... Это было другой моей значительной сделкой с совестью. Забыть такое не удастся, конечно, но у меня найдется с десяток оправдательных аргументов...  
Так и сейчас: я сотру все это из памяти, будто никогда ничего и не было. И, наверняка, придумаю кучу оправданий. Никто не узнает и не осудит меня. И я сама тоже...  
Голова моя лопалась от криков бедных девушек за стеной, и я закрыла лицо руками, собираясь с мыслями, пока они опять замолчали в перерыве.  
Дверь противно лязгнула, и зашел капитан Джонсон. Он, видимо, с ходу определил по моему смятенному лицу принятое решение и улыбнулся:  
– Ну, вот и умница, Клэр... Иди сюда, – его расфокусированный взор был охвачен явственным вожделением, видимо, вследствие наблюдения за экзекуцией, бриджи спереди топорщились внушительным бугром.

**4.19. ВСЯ ПОЛЬЗА НАВЫКОВ НЕОБХОДИМОЙ САМООБОРОНЫ**

***

Я ВСТАЛА, ОТСТУПИЛА ОТ НЕГО НА ШАГ и сглотнула вязко.  
– Не пойду, – сказала я тихо, чувствуя, как сердце остановилось. – Не смей трогать меня, ублюдок!  
Он остановился ошарашено, уже видимо, готовый без особых проблем испытать необходимую разрядку в объятьях послушной жертвы.  
– Чего?! Ты решила поиграть со мной, шлюха? – брови его презрительно изогнулись, от былой галантности не осталось и следа. – Предупреждаю. Игры со мной заканчиваются весьма плачевно! Быстро ложись и раздвигай свои ноги. Если мне придется тебя упрашивать, то ты весьма пожалеешь. – «Господи, сегодня я уже слышала это!» – Тогда ты узнаешь, тварь, что кроме одной дырки в твоем теле, есть еще две, и тебе совершенно точно не понравиться, как я их использую. Так что советую не сопротивляться!  
Он быстро подступал ко мне, схватив за плечи и тяжело дыша. И я почувствовала прямо под коленями край тюремной койки…  
«Сейчас я упаду и стану совсем беспомощной под его весом!» – с ужасом поняла я. На что я надеялась, мне не понятно, но, неожиданно для самой себя, я вдруг вспомнила, что когда-то давно ходила на курсы самообороны и, не особо прицелившись, в последний момент перед падением изловчилась и сделала головой отчаянный рывок вверх, в сторону мясистого констебльского носа. Послышался отвратительный хруст, а затем сокрушительный рев, подобный тысяче паровозных сирен. Ну, мне так показалось. Руки его, конечно, отцепились от моих плеч, потому что он схватился за лицо, захлебываясь кровью, хлынувшей из сломанного – я надеюсь! – носа.  
Переполненная адреналином, я оттолкнула его так неожиданно сильно, что он повалился на другую кровать напротив, а я в безумном порыве ринулась к выходу из камеры. Конечно, как я и предполагала, далеко мне уйти не дали, потому что, не успела я добежать до двери, как в камеру завалились конвоиры, испуганно пялясь на вопящего окровавленного начальника.  
– АААА! Взять ее! – орал он, катаясь по кровати. – Запороть насмерть эту суку! Нет, погодите, я сам с ней разделаюсь! Ты у меня узнаешь, мерзкая шлюха, как калечить людей и оказывать сопротивление властям!  
– Я не оказываю сопротивление властям! Это грязная ложь! – кричала я, подпрыгивая в мертвой хватке солдат, которые держали меня за руки с двух сторон, причем, одеяло в пылу этой борьбы опять предательски с меня свалилось. – Будьте свидетелями, господа! Этот человек пытался меня изнасиловать, воспользовавшись своим служебным положением! Я подам иск судье!  
«Ах, где наша не пропадала!»  
– На станок ее! Прикрутить и пусть ждет, пока я смогу ей заняться, – ревел Джонсон, пытаясь справиться с обильным кровотечением тем, что зажимал свой нос. – И позовите мне этого бездельника лекаря! Что, не видите, я сейчас истеку кровью, остолопы?!  
Почему мне показалось, что он вдруг испугался моих угроз, я не знаю, но было стойкое ощущение, что он сбавил обороты.  
– Я сама лекарь, могу вас уверить, – сказала я, стараясь выглядеть строгой, хотя, согласитесь, это довольно-таки сложно сделать, когда ты пребываешь в одних чулках, – если хотите, я помогу вам. За определенную плату, конечно, сэр, – добавила я по-деловому.  
– Лека-а-арь?! Ты???– он ошарашенно пялился на меня, забыв про свой нос. – Сучка! Ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил в эту очередную ложь? Черт, как же больно-то!  
Он разговаривал теперь так, будто у него был «зильный назморк», а поток крови быстро пропитывал его черный форменный сюртук.  
– Да, придется, если не хотите остаться страшным уродливым калекой на всю жизнь или... умереть в... худшем случае. Перелом носовой перегородки, – констатировала я с мстительным удовлетворением, – если не выправить, то можно задохнуться во сне или истечь кровью. Вам ведь сейчас трудно дышать, сэр? Голова кружится? Запрокиньте ее повыше. Надо приложить лед. Пусть кто-нибудь раздобудет, – я кивнула на оставшегося второго солдата – первый как полоумный побежал за врачом в соседнюю камеру – потом гордо подобрала свой потерянный покров с замызганного пола и с важным видом снова завернулась в него. – А то отек перекроет дыхательные пути, и вы можете задохнуться в страшных мучениях, мистер Джонсон. Не дай Бог!  
Осоловелый констебль как завороженный уже кивнул солдату, потом вдруг опомнился.  
– Что за бред ты городишь, мерзавка! Не прикасайся ко мне! Ты сама меня убить хочешь, ведьма. Ничего страшного нет, не выдумывай. Я в свое время ни один нос ломал. И доверюсь я только своему, проверенному доктору. А ты поплатишься за свои фокусы, так и знай! Кто-нибудь, уведите же ее отсюда. И пусть ждет меня в экзекуторской. Готовая.

ВСЕ ПРИСУЩИЕ МНЕ НЕРВНЫЕ окончания несказанно возмутились: мою пятую точку будто окатили крутым кипятком и при этом в кожу впились тысячи свирепых горных пчел. Я кричала отчаянно и яростно дергалась, пытаясь выдраться из сковавших мои конечности оков, чтобы хоть немного избежать той обжигающей лавины, которая нестерпимо и сокрушительно нарастала.  
Констебль, немного придя в себя, видимо пораскинул своими, еще не совсем утраченными мозгами, и все же не решился исполнить свои угрозы насчет смертельной порки, ведь свидетелей действительно было много, а объяснить мое нападение во время нахождения с ним наедине, он бы не смог никак, кроме последствий своих грязных намерений, поэтому он всего лишь назначил мне дополнительную дюжину ударов сверх приговора за сопротивление властям во время задержания, которую я расценила, как его личную месть. Но и этого наказания оказалось более чем достаточно, для моей неподготовленной плоти. Нещадно извиваясь в колодках, несмотря на опасность вывернуть кисти рук и щиколотки, я не осознавала больше ничего, кроме ошеломляющей пронзительной пытки. Огненные молнии резали мою плоть снова и снова. Насквозь. Череп готов был разорваться.  
Пока это не кончилось.  
После меня, растоптанную и дрожащую, вибрирующую каждой своей поруганной жилкой, толкнули в группу таких же рыдающих девушек, сбившихся в перепуганную стайку в углу комнаты. Они, сами еле управляясь непослушными от шока пальцами, помогли мне закутаться обратно, в спасительное покрывало, и прижались ко мне утешительно, пока мои впавшие в ступор мозг и тело вновь не начали постигать происходящее.  
Я замечала сквозь кошмар непрерывной боли, как во время экзекуции, констебль, уже оправившись от моего голкиперского удара, улыбался во всю свою распухшую физиономию, глядя на меня презрительно и злорадно.  
И я прошептала теперь, проходя мимо, когда нам, наконец, разрешили уйти:  
– Ублюдок! Ты пожалеешь! Твой нос никогда не заживет и отвалится, в конце концов! Так и знай! Сам все увидишь.  
– Ладно, давай шагай, шлюха, не искушай меня. И радуйся, что я добрый. И что пообещал Жанне вашу неприкосновенность. А то сейчас быстро пожалеешь, что на свет родилась, ведьма, если я передумаю, – и он грубо толкнул меня в шею из дверей участка, заставив растянуться плашмя в самом центре лужи на грязной, залитой дождем и помоями мостовой. Девочки помогли мне подняться, и мы, подавленные, побрели обратно, в нечестивую обитель мадам Жанны, под заинтересованными и осуждающими взглядами проснувшихся горожан.

**4.20. КОГДА ЕСТЬ, ЧТО ТЕРЯТЬ, ИЛИ КОЕ-ЧТО О САДИСТАХ И ГОРЯЧИХ БУЛОЧКАХ**

***

– ЕСЛИ ТЫ... РЕШИШЬ УЙТИ... – ПРОШЕПТАЛ он едва слышно, – я пойму тебя... Клэр...  
Джейми тихонько лежал за моей спиной, но не касался.  
– Ты... спал с ней? – прохрипела я.  
– С кем? С Ли... С Жанной?  
– Разумеется… – не сдержавшись, я всхлипнула.  
– Н-нет, не спал, – он вздохнул в который уже раз. – Ты ведь знаешь.  
– Почему тогда ты живешь у нее, в этом гадском борделе?  
– Ах, это?.. Просто она мой хороший друг, – я хмыкнула недоверчиво, вспоминая наш с Жанной вечерний разговор. – Помогает мне в делах. И, потом, я живу у нее практически бесплатно. Для меня это важно сейчас. Почти все деньги я отдаю в Лаллиброх, чтобы Дженни с Йеном и детьми хоть как-то держались наплаву.  
– И ты в ней так уверен? В этой своей Жанне?  
– Уверен в чем?  
– В том, что она не подставит тебя?  
– Да... был уверен. Раньше... А теперь... даже не знаю, Клэр. Ее бизнес на грани с законом. Думаю, ей приходится как-то исхитряться, чтобы сохранить его. Наверняка, чем-то подкупать власти.  
– Тебе не приходило в голову, что она может с ними сотрудничать?  
– Конечно, приходило. Она, наверняка, и сотрудничает. Без этого ей не продержаться и месяца. Но я не замечал такого по отношению к себе. До сих пор. Я был в ней достаточно уверен. Почти как в самом себе. Хотя теперь... кто знает.  
– Она... неравнодушна к тебе, Джейми.  
– Брось, она просто старый друг.  
– Она хочет тебя, я вижу.  
– Не может быть. Она говорила...  
– Да, может. Поверь, – я слегка повернула к нему голову через плечо. – У нее были планы на тебя. И тут появляюсь я. Как ты думаешь, что она будет делать? Я боюсь за тебя. За нас...  
– Мы съедем отсюда, Клэр. Завтра же. Если, конечно, ты... останешься со мной.  
– Думаешь, я вернулась только для того, чтобы меня тут высекли, и после этого с чистой совестью улепетнуть обратно? – я почувствовала, что он хмыкнул, и кровать тихонько скрипнула, когда тело его слегка расслабилось. – Ничего глупее невозможно себе представить, не находишь?  
– Тебе больно, девочка? – он мягко положил руку мне на плечо.  
– Уже терпимо. Все хорошо. Правда, – я храбро шмыгнула носом.  
– Может виски?  
– Думаю, это лучшее твое предложение за все утро. Пару глотков никогда не помешает... Особенно после такой сумасшедшей ночки.  
– Сейчас. У меня есть превосходный. Тебе понравится.  
Он слетел с кровати и, пошарив в своей сумке, достал какую-то странную бутылку. Но то, что оказалось в ней, действительно было превосходным. Я, привстав на локте, с благодарностью выпила полный бокал, и в голове приятно зашумело, расслабив мои налитые свинцом члены.  
– А теперь... гмм... на другое место, – проговорил он мне, весьма злорадно усмехаясь. – Давай, поворачивайся.  
Я опешила, с опаской прикидывая его возможности.  
– Что? Нет! Даже не думай, изверг!  
– Нет? – он озадаченно приподнял одну бровь.  
– Нет!  
– А как же быть с тем, что ты мне лепишь свои примочки, стоит мне только чуть-чуть поцарапаться? А? – он сам сделал несколько глотков прямо из бутылки и крякнул. – Не находишь, что это слегка несправедливо, моя Саксоночка?  
– Очень даже справедливо, – возразила я запальчиво, с беспокойством заметив воодушевление на его лице, – разница в том, что я врач, а ты – коновал.  
– Сдается мне, что компрессу из виски без разницы, кто его приляпал. Тем более, что твоя попа сейчас выглядит как хороший переспелый помидор! Так, кажется, ты любишь выражаться.  
– Иди к черту! – я отползла чуть дальше от его врачевательных порывов.  
– Вот, значит, как? – он не сдавался, подбираясь ко мне по кровати грозным леопардом, вышедшим на законную охоту за трепетной ланью, – Ты хочешь умереть в страшных муках от воспаления задницы?  
– Джейми! – я хихикала про себя невольно, потому что это было как раз то, чем я его обычно донимала. – Учти, если ты тронешь меня хотя бы пальцем, то я...  
– Ну что?  
– Я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю! Так что подумай еще раз!  
– Да-а-а... Клэр. Вообще-то ты опасная женщина, я помню. Кусаешься и бодаешься отлично. Славная моя девочка, – добравшись до меня, он осторожно нацеловывал мое заплаканное лицо. – Я не трогаю тебя пальцами, видишь, – он посмеивался, нависнув надо мной на полусогнутых руках. – Хотя... пожалуй, мне следовало бы наказать тебя дополнительно, – его синие глаза тихо лучились.  
– ЧТО?! – мои заплывшие глазки широко раскрылись в ответ. – За что это?  
– За твое беспримерное сумасбродство, девочка. Или что тебя там сподвигло на этакую безответственную вылазку по дому, где полно распутных озабоченных мужланов? Да еще в голом виде.  
– Сумасбродство?  
– Ну да. А как это еще назвать?  
– Вообще-то я была голодной!– я не могла понять шутит он или говорит серьезно.  
– А, ну конечно. Это оправдание.  
– А ты считаешь, нет? – я опешила от его безапелляционного тона. – Ну, ты и паразит... мистер Фрейзер. Причем, весьма эгоистичный.  
– В чем тут эгоизм, позволь? По-моему, наоборот! Разве это не остановило бы тебя от того, чтобы в следующий раз послушать, что я говорю, моя своенравная козочка, и тем самым избежать подобных неприятностей. По крайне мере, мой благословенный отец так и делал. Он всегда как следует порол меня после, если в школе меня наказывали.  
– Господи боже, Джейми! Ты верно, издеваешься? Неужели ты думаешь, что мне недостаточно?  
– Насчет тебя, я ни в чем не уверен, душа моя. Думаю, от твоего легкомыслия вряд ли тебя остановит любая порка.  
– Если уж быть справедливым, – парировала я, прищурясь, – тебя и надо драть тогда. Бросил меня тут одну, без еды. Во вражеском лагере, считай...  
Он замер на мгновение и скатился с меня, завалившись рядом. Я услышала, как он выдохнул сокрушенно.  
– Это да, тут я с тобой согласен, Клэр. Я кругом виноват.  
Голос его звучал так тоскливо, что я осеклась. У меня и в мыслях не было упрекать Джейми, но получилось невольно: вроде как должна была быть шутка, но он принял все всерьез. Я посмотрела на него расстроено.  
– Джейми, пожалуйста. Ты не виноват, конечно. Это я свалилась на тебя нежданно-негаданно. Я понимаю, у тебя дела, ты не можешь ради меня сейчас все бросить. Прошу, не думай обо мне, я больше не буду делать глупости. Обещаю.  
«Постараюсь, по крайне мере. Если получится...»  
– Не обещай то, чего не сможешь выполнить, дорогуша, – он посмотрел на меня с великим сомнением, потом запустил пальцы в свои распущенные волосы. – Кровоточащие раны Христовы! Через два дня мне, хоть убейся, нужно отправиться к побережью, а я не могу оставить тебя в Эдинбурге, поскольку тут шастают всякие мерзкие констебли и мстительные похотливые ублюдки. И всего-то половина жителей Эдинбурга, кажется, считают тебя проституткой...  
– О, благодарю! – буркнула я, взглянув на него осуждающе, и невольно фыркнула: его шевелюра, не выдержав энергичных движений, разметалась по подушке в разные стороны, совсем как львиная грива.  
– И Жанна эта еще! Вот дьявол! – мгновение еще его взгляд оставался озабоченным, но потом беспечная ухмылка преобразила его напряженное лицо. – Ну да ладно, чего там. Попробую как-нибудь со всем этим справиться. Хотя один Бог знает как, Саксоночка.  
– Уверена, ты справишься, – улыбнулась я и приподнялась на локте, чтобы убрать его волосы за уши. – Тот Джейми Фрейзер, которого я знала когда-то, всегда со всем справлялся. И ты говоришь, что он не сильно изменился.  
– Иди ко мне!..  
Он развернул меня к себе спиной и, словно молодой дурашливый львенок сцапав любимую игрушку, заграбастал в объятия, прижимая и покачивая. Потом, почти не касаясь, провел ладонью по моему бедру, тихонько мурча мне на ухо.  
– Господь, твоя попка такая горячая, девочка, будто румяная булочка из печи.  
«Вот гад! Он еще и издевается?!»  
– Джейми! Ты издеваешься что ли, паразит? – я дернула плечом в негодовании, пытаясь оттолкнуть прижавшееся к моей спине теплое тело.  
Но он только слегка подался ко мне бедрами, и я ощутила, как нежная упругость мягко коснулась моей пылающей кожи, каким-то чудом уменьшая на несколько порядков ее болезненность. Мое дыхание сбилось.  
– Я всегда подозревала, что ты садист, Джейми Фрейзер, – пробурчала я свой вердикт совсем не так возмущенно, как бы мне хотелось, поскольку потихоньку плавилась от ласковых прикосновений его плоти.  
– Напомни мне, садист это кто? – он тоже дышал весьма неритмично, и я чувствовала, как легкие веяния воздуха щекочут мою шею.  
– Это тот гадский субъект, – в увлечении я закинула руку назад, ему на затылок, притягивая ближе, – который получает сексуальное удовольствие от страданий своего партнера.  
– Если ты думаешь, что меня возбуждают твои страдания, Саксоночка, то ты ошибаешься, уверяю тебя, – он продолжал осторожно двигать бедрами в сторону моей страдающей персоны, одновременно нацеловывая азартно все те места, до которых мог дотянуться губами. – А это что такое, прости? – я нетерпеливо завела руку за спину и обхватила его внушительную, истекающую плоть, направляя ее в свое жаркое пространство между ног. – Кажется, это называется «неопровержимые доказательства», господа... мгм... присяжные заседатели! О, Джейми!..  
– Ну, если быть до конца честным, то да, может меня и возбуждают твои страдания Клэр, – он куснул мое ухо, а после – плечо, заставляя меня судорожно впиться пальцами в волосы на его затылке. – Но совсем не с той стороны, о которой ты полагаешь.  
– Ах вот как? И какая тут еще может быть сторона? – откровенно говоря, я уже плохо улавливала нить его рассуждений, ощущая тягучую наполненность, которая скользила внутри со сладостной силой и, забирая всю горечь и боль сегодняшней ночи, постепенно и безнадежно выносила мою душу на райские берега.  
– Просто ты такая трогательная, Саксоночка, – говорил он мне некоторое время спустя, гладя по волосам, разнеженную и умиротворенную, – ты сейчас... такая беззащитная, что сердце мое щемит и рвется, а в животе... все сжимается. На самом-то деле мне так хочется уберечь тебя от всех страданий... Не знаю, как тут объяснить... но, кажется, я просто схожу с ума из-за этого.  
– Кажется, я понимаю, о чем ты Джейми. У меня такое же желание, когда тебе больно.  
Он поцеловал меня в затылок, потом с наслаждением втянул ноздрями мой запах.  
– Если это называется садизмом, девочка, то тогда да, я – садист.  
– Знаешь, на удивление, теперь совсем ничего не болит, – прошептала я, закрывая глаза.  
Он качнул головой:  
– Я знаю. Постель с любимой – верное средство от всякой боли.  
Я хмыкнула расслаблено в ответ.  
– Ты не беспокойся, Саксоночка, поболит пару дней и пройдет – следов не останется, – он еще раз провел мне по бедру осторожно, едва касаясь пальцами воспаленной кожи, потом поцеловал мой затылок. – Повреждений никаких нет, просто все... гмм... немного распухло. Этот ублюдок сдержал обещание, как видно. Ну, насчет легкой порки.  
– Не такая уж она и легкая была вообще-то. Мне казалось, что задницу мою покромсали на кусочки. Ужас как больно!..  
Он вздохнул, сожалея.  
– Да, выглядит впечатляюще, надо признать. Может тебе все же льда принести, или водички? Холодной? А, девочка? Замечательно помогает. И не так больно, заметь, как твои адские примочки... Даже приятно...  
– Нет! Не уходи! – я вцепилась в его руку, которой он, прижимая к себе, обхватил мои плечи. – Твое присутствие лечит лучше всяких примочек.  
Он пыхнул слабым смешком мне в ухо.  
– Ну вот, я тебе всегда это говорю, душа моя. А ты мне не веришь!  
– Последние события как-то заставили меня многое пересмотреть, Джейми... Я стала лучше тебя понимать, – я покачала головой, вспоминая свой мучительный выбор в тюремных застенках, который, по иронии судьбы, напомнил мне тот выбор, который когда-то делал сам Джейми.  
Я чувствовала, как большое тело за моей спиной напряглось, будто Джейми прочитал мои мысли, потом он несколько раз сглотнул и откашлялся, прежде чем сказать.  
– Послушай, Клэр, наверное, то, что я скажу, не слишком правильно... Потому что... Я не говорю, что я бы этого хотел, родная, – голос его заметно задеревенел, – но если бы ты спросила моего мнения...  
– Ну, что? Говори уже, Джейми. Что ты там мямлишь?  
Он опять вздохнул, и я услышала, как что-то булькнуло у него в горле.  
– Не надо было тебе отказываться, – прошептал он еле слышно мне в волосы.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Ну... я имею в виду, ты, конечно, сделала все правильно, Саксоночка. Но... наверное, лучше было бы тебе согласиться... на предложение этого чертового констебля, – после того, как он выпалил эту фразу, я услышала, как он судорожно втянул в себя воздух.  
– Что? Раздвинуть ноги, чтобы усладить его грязную похоть? Нет! Ты так не думаешь, конечно!  
Я почувствовала, как он снова кашлянул, прочищая тугое горло.  
– Мне было бы... тяжело об этом узнать, Клэр, и, несомненно, я не был бы в восторге, Господь... но мне еще невыносимее сознавать, что тебе было так больно.  
– Знаешь, когда я раздумывала там, в этой камере, что делать, я вспомнила о тебе, Джейми и поняла, что цена моего отказа вовсе не так уж высока.  
Я ощутила, как он кивнул.  
– Я помню, что тоже так думал, когда Рендолл предложил мне свой выбор.  
Сдаться гораздо страшнее боли. Я понимал это тогда и не изменил своего мнения сейчас.  
– Да, это важно, несомненно, – я задумчиво поглаживала его мощное предплечье, ощущая под пальцами заросли мягких волосков, – но мне кажется все-таки, с такой точки зрения это важно лишь для вас, мужчин. Я имела ввиду совсем другое.  
Он молчал, и я слышала, как между моими лопатками стучит его сердце.  
– И что это, Клэр? – наконец, спросил он.  
– Еще пару недель назад, я бы, наверняка, не задумываясь особо, сделала бы то, о чем просил этот мерзкий продажный хмырь, лишь бы избавить себя от той ужасной ужасной пытки.  
Я содрогнулась опять, вспоминая, и Джейми еще сильнее обнял меня.  
– И что же изменилось сейчас? – я чувствовала, как он напряжен.  
– Многое. Вернее, почти все. Я обрела тебя, Джейми Фрейзер. Снова, – через плечо я повернула голову к нему и с закрытыми глазами приникла щекой к его шершавому подбородку. – И сейчас мне не все равно. То, что я должна принадлежать только тебе одному, для меня теперь важнее всего на свете.  
– О, девочка моя! – пробормотал он и затих, крепко прижимая меня к своей груди.  
Мы полежали немного, чувствуя, как наши сердца робко стучат друг другу, сквозь соединенную плоть.  
– Хотя... полагаю, – я, слегка усмехнувшись, шмыгнула носом, отекшим от нескончаемых слез, – то, что я обрела тебя, каким-то образом на порядок повышает вероятность всяческих подобных событий. Не знаю, как это происходит. Но, сдается мне, это так.  
Джейми тоже хмыкнул.  
– Что ж... не сказал бы, что ты неверно подметила, Саксоночка, если быть до конца честным. Просто… ну, в общем, ты понимаешь, как это бывает: какие-то события просто случаются вокруг некоторых людей, так что они вроде бы и не имеют к этому никакого отношения.  
– Ну, насчет «не имеют никакого отношения» – тут бы я поспорила. Но в целом, я представляю, о чем ты говоришь. Похоже, я сама тоже из них.  
Джейми рассмеялся довольно грустно.  
– Таким образом, – подвел он итог, – наши способности по влипанию в разные ситуации, пожалуй, удваиваются. Как бы нам остаться живыми при таком раскладе, а, девочка. Что скажешь?  
– Ну, скажу, что выбора в данном вопросе у нас нет совершенно никакого, если мы хотим быть вместе. Так что придется как-то мириться с этим. И приходить друг другу на выручку... По мере возможностей.  
Некоторое время Джейми молчал, будто подавившись, – даже его дыхания не было слышно – потом вдруг зашептал горячо и сокрушенно.  
– Прости меня, Клэр. Мне так стыдно, что я... я не смог тебя защитить. Прости, что меня не было рядом.  
– Что ты, милый, я сейчас вовсе не это имела в виду, – я испуганно погладила его по щеке. – И вообще, я сама виновата, конечно: незачем было шляться по борделю в одном... одеяле. Наверное, это и к лучшему, что тебя не было, Джейми. Ты ведь только из тюрьмы. Мало ли, что могло случиться, если бы ты потерял голову. Они снова забрали бы тебя. Для меня это было бы гораздо хуже, ты ведь знаешь.  
– Мне все равно, родная.  
– Зато мне не все равно! – всхлипнула я.  
Джейми склонил голову и снова долго прижимался губами к моей макушке.  
– Ты права. Прости. Я позабыл, – наконец, прошептал он, оторвавшись.  
– О чем позабыл?  
Всем своим измученным тылом я чувствовала тепло его большого тела, которое утешающе приникло к моей спине.  
– Обо всем, – Джейми говорил очень тихо. – О радости... О страхе... Больше всего о страхе.  
Он убрал мои разметанные кудри от своего носа, и его горячая твердая ладонь бережно переместилась на мой живот. Запах его сильной самости, проник в мои ноздри, как всегда умиротворенно окутывая и собирая мой разметанный в клочки мозг.  
– Я очень долго не испытывал страха, Саксоночка, – объяснил он мне немного грустно. – Но теперь, похоже, начинаю бояться. Потому что мне есть, что терять. Как и тебе, я знаю.  
Я понимающе покачала головой, наконец, благословенно засыпая в его сильных руках.

**4.21. НАРУШЕННЫЕ ОБЕЩАНИЯ**

***

– МАДАМ ФРЕЙЗЕР! МИСТРИСС КЛЭР! ПОМОГИТЕ! – кто-то яростно тарабанил в двери, взывая к нам испуганным голосом. – Откройте, мистер Фрейзер!  
Мы оба, ошалелые, подскочили на кровати и охнули. Вернее, охнула я и завалилась на бок со стоном, а глаза Джейми лишь чуть-чуть расширились, но он, не обращая особого внимания на потревоженные раны, выхватил из-под подушки свой кинжал и, легко соскользнув с постели, прошлепал босыми ногами прямо к дверям.  
– Кто там? – по вполне понятной причине он не был особо любезен, когда открыл содрогавшуюся дверь. – Мадлен? Что случилось, дьявол тебя забери? Ты зачем двери выносишь?  
Абсолютно обнаженная фактура Джейми почему-то совсем не тронула Мадлен, видимо вполне себе привыкшую к голым мужчинам в этом греховном месте. Даже не взглянув в сторону моего хмурого взъерошенного мужа, она озабоченно выглядывала из-за его плеча, стараясь определить, в каком состоянии нахожусь я. Глаза ее при этом выглядели с хорошую плошку.  
– Мистрисс Клэр, пожалуйста, не могли бы вы спуститься, там Анет совсем дурно. Бедняжка свалилась в обморок, и у нее кровь идет носом: текёт ручьем, словно из резаного поросенка.  
– Скажи, что я иду, Мадлен, – откликнулась я, раздирая глаза, и попыталась собрать тело и мысли воедино. – Сейчас, через пару минут, только оденусь. Пока уложите ее ровно на диван. Побольше подушек под голову. Пусть кто-нибудь принесет лед: нужно поместить его на лоб и переносицу...  
– Славно! Ничего, что мы спим вообще-то? – буркнул Джейми вслед сбегавшей вниз горничной, недовольно почесывая пятерней подживающие ссадины на ягодице. – А, дьявол же раздери, как чешется!..  
– Джейми, ты ложись, пожалуйста, я быстро, – простонала я, с трудом сползая с кровати, потому что каждая моя жилка вибрировала от слабости и боли. – Не думаю, что это что-то серьезное. Наверное, девочка просто слишком перенервничала ночью. Хорошо, что пошла кровь, потому что, если это гипертонический криз, то кровотечение спасло ее от вероятного инсульта.  
– Инсульт это что, Саксоночка?  
– Ну... сложно объяснить, – отговорилась я, не желая лишний раз напоминать Джейми об отце, которого он так трагически потерял. Это не было виной молоденького неискушенного паренька, попавшего в лапы изощренного изверга-живодера, но я знала, что Джейми всегда винил себя во внезапной и жуткой смерти отца. Умереть от вида того, как с твоего ребенка – единственного и любимого сына – живьем сдирают кожу, не слишком-то легкая смерть, даже если она и быстрая. Покойся с миром, славный Брайн Фрейзер, ты это заслужил.  
– Мне надо поторопиться, похоже, – я, постанывая, взялась за рубашку, неизвестно коим образом вновь появившуюся на стуле, как и платье, которое как ни в чем не бывало спокойно висело на прежнем месте, в шкафу. Но я не стала удивляться, понимая, откуда здесь ноги растут...  
Джейми забрал у меня из рук сорочку и помог натянуть ее через голову. Потом тщательно облачил меня в платье, и даже затянул шнурок на корсете, хотя для быстроты я всего лишь хотела накинуть поверх сорочки платок.  
– Ну, уж нет! Или ты никуда не пойдешь! – твердо отрезал он. – Больше ты ни шагу не сделаешь по этому дому в голом виде! И без меня тоже, – добавил он, по-солдатски одним махом натягивая чулки, бриджи и рубашку. – А завтра с утра мы съедем отсюда, как только я найду куда.  
Я благоразумно не стала спорить против его сопровождения, тем более, что не имела на это ни времени, ни сил.  
Прихватив свой саквояж с инструментами и лекарствами, я поспешно, насколько возможно, поковыляла вниз, опираясь на руку моего мужа, в который раз убеждаясь, что, как бы ты отвратительно себя не чувствовал, трудны только первые несколько шагов. Постепенно я разошлась, и мне стало легче. Вернее, я почти забыла о своих болячках, увлеченная делом.  
Анет уже пришла в себя и лежала теперь на диване – зрелище было довольно-таки жутковатое – вялая, бледная, вся залитая кровью. На лбу ее покоился сверток со льдом, который удерживала обеспокоенная Дафна. Еще несколько девушек толпились вокруг дивана, кто-то просто любопытствуя, кто-то участливо подбадривая больную разговорами или растирая виски уксусом. Филиси держала нюхательную соль возле ее носа, Софи потихоньку вливала воду в пересохший окровавленный рот девушки.  
Жанны, слава Богу, не было видно.  
Заметив меня, Анет слегка оживилась и даже попыталась улыбнуться.  
– Сейчас, милая, – прошептала я, становясь возле нее на колени, и озабоченно прощупывая пульс. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Хорошо, мистрисс Клэр. Только спать хочется.  
Ее сердце билось слабо и неровно... но довольно обнадеживающе. Я посмотрела зрачки: действительно ничего страшного не произошло, просто реакция ослабленного организма на запредельный стресс, который она пережила этой ночью. Все мы пережили. Тем более, Анет не была вполне себе здорова с ее хрупким, призрачным телосложением.  
– Проводи ее в комнату, Дафна, она должна отдыхать. И останьтесь с ней кто-нибудь. Я сделаю тебе несколько лечебных отваров, милая, – я погладила ее по щеке. – Ты скоро поправишься, не переживай. Все будет в порядке.  
– Я не могу спать сегодня, мистрисс Клэр. Я должна работать. Вы же знаете. Мадам Жанна не любит нахлебников.  
Я приподняла брови, почувствовав, как меня буквально потряхивает от негодования.  
– Ты не можешь сегодня работать, девочка! И завтра тоже. Тебе нужен отдых. Мистер Фрейзер поговорит с мадам, – я многозначительно посмотрела на Джейми, который стоял чуть поодаль, сложив руки на груди, и при этих моих словах слегка пожал плечами. – Она не будет тебя заставлять.  
Анет тоже глянула в сторону моего мужа вопросительно.  
– Я скажу ей, Анет. Не беспокойся. Все будет так, как говорит моя жена, – он сделал особое ударение на последней фразе, которое не позволяло усомнится в том, что именно так все и будет.  
Озадаченная подбором трав от боли и воспаления, я почти не имела лекарств на случай повышенного давления, аритмии и кровотечения, кроме настойки пустырника. Я накапала ее в стакан с водой и дала выпить, потом отправила Анет под присмотром Дафны в ее комнату, а сама решила дойти до близлежащей аптеки, благо я уже хорошо ориентировалась в районе Королевской мили поблизости от борделя.  
– Ты куда? – рыкнул Джейми ошарашенно, увидев, как я без лишних слов направилась к дверям. Он уже взял Анет на руки, собираясь перенести ее в постель, да так и застыл с девушкой на руках.  
Каюсь, я настолько привыкла все решать самостоятельно, будучи в своем времени, что мне вообще не пришло в голову ставить в известность кого бы то ни было о своих намерениях, пусть даже это будет мой горячо любимый муж. Я осеклась.  
– Джейми, я быстро. Аптека тут, недалеко. Мне нужно раздобыть кое-каких трав, чтобы сделать настой и отвары для Анет. И вообще, пополню свои запасы.  
– Так, а ну – стоять! Не вздумай уйти одна. Я пойду с тобой. Сейчас, погоди...  
Он быстро понес больную в ее комнатушку на первом этаже.  
Я взглянула на девушек, которые развалившись на опустевшем диване, с интересом на меня посматривали, и занервничала.  
– Джейми, – когда он вновь появился, я отвела его в сторону, подальше от любопытных глаз. – Пожалуйста, останься с Анет. Ты должен защитить ее от Жанны.  
– Что?! Ты верно смеешься? Я ничего ей не должен. Если я что-то и должен кому-либо, Саксоночка, то только лишь одной тебе. И со всей определенностью заявляю, без меня ты никуда не пойдешь! Даже не надейся.  
– Пожалуйста! Я сама видела, как Жанна вчера избила Анет. Ударила ее по голове... Может отсюда и этот приступ. Я быстро. Добегу до аптеки и назад. Она же здесь рядом – всего полквартала за углом. Ничего со мной не случится. Обещаю!  
– А как же события, которые случаются с некоторыми людьми независимо от их желания и... обещаний?  
– Ой, ну это вовсе не тот случай, Джейми. Ты что-то стал слишком мнительным, дорогой, не находишь? И, потом, я же сказала, что буду очень осторожна, клянусь!  
– Будешь тут мнительным: когда я оставил тебя вчера, ты была спящая и разнеженная в теплой супружеской постели, а наутро что? Нашел рыдающую, избитую, замученную, почти изнасилованную всякими засранцами. И все это потому, что я покинул тебя ненадолго. Я поклялся себе, что больше такого не повториться!  
– Джейми, ты нужен Анет. Без тебя Жанна заставит ее работать, а ей нельзя категорически.  
– Господи, давай пошлем Мадлен в твою аптеку. Ты просто напиши, что нужно. Список, ага.  
– Да откуда я знаю, что там есть у аптекаря. Одно лекарство обычно можно заменить другим, и потом я должна сама посмотреть и выбрать подходящее из того, что там есть. Заодно пополню свои запасы.  
Джейми вместо ответа закатил глаза к потолку.  
– Ты готова спасать всех, Клэр, кроме себя, – он начинал заметно нервничать.  
– Джейми, что может со мной случится среди бела дня на улице, где полно народу? За каких-то полчаса? Ты что теперь собираешься всю жизнь ходить за мной, как привязанный? – кажется, я тоже начинала яриться, потому что не ожидала, что моя свобода будет так жестоко ограничена, и мне это совершенно переставало нравиться. – Ты не мой телохранитель, в конце-то концов! Делай свои дела, а я буду делать свои! Я сумею за себя постоять, если что!  
– Я это заметил, черт побери! – синие глаза потемнели, как небо перед грозой. – Я не телохранитель тебе, конечно, а муж, и будь любезна...  
Наш спор благополучно разрешила Жанна, появившись на верхнем этаже. Понятно, что встречаться с ней у меня особой охоты не было. Я указала на нее Джейми выразительным взглядом, а сама, не теряя времени даром, выскользнула за дверь.  
– Клэр! Ты же обещала... – донеслось мне вслед, но я уже спешила вверх по Королевской миле.

**4.22. ТОНКОСТИ ЭПИСТОЛЯРНОГО ЖАНРА**

***

– КЛЭР! ТЫ ЖЕ ОБЕЩАЛА МНЕ... не делать глупостей! – последние его слова прозвучали хлопнувшей двери, на которую он растеряно пялился некоторое время.  
Да черт бы побрал эту упрямую чертовку! Джейми чувствовал себя беспомощным и от этого злым, и в ознаменование сего факта он хорошенько шарахнул кулаком по косяку, пытаясь хоть как-то сбросить нахлынувшее раздражение. Что она вообще себе воображает? Только что выбралась из передряги еле живой и теперь снова делает, что хочет. Сумасбродная женщина! Ничему ее жизнь не учит!  
Девицы смотрели на него с сочувствием и, кажется, со снисходительной жалостью. Он ненавидел такие взгляды, напоминавшие ему о не слишком достойном периоде в его жизни. А еще он уловил мимолетные смешки на их лицах, которые они благоразумно прятали. Дерьмо! Его неуемная женушка определенно ставит его в глупое положение. Ладно, сейчас он выполнит ее просьбу и успеет еще догнать. Оставалось надеяться, что с ней действительно ничего не случиться... за это короткое время. Господь, он действительно стал слишком мнительным.  
Жанна спускалась с верхнего этажа и явно пребывала не в духе.  
– Ну, что тут у вас ОПЯТЬ? – этот грозный вопрос предназначался девицам и те, пролепетав: «ничего особенного, мадам», разом упорхнули по своим комнатам.  
– Мак! – хмурое лицо ее просветлело, когда она обратила свой взор на Джейми.  
Небрежным движением руки она отправила прочь Мадлен, усердно замывавшую капли крови по всему полу. Потом вкрадчивое профессиональное дефиле донесло мадам до ближайшего к Джейми кресла, и она по-хозяйски вольготно расположилась на нем, отправив в рот виноградину с фруктового блюда, предназначенного для гостей.  
Джейми украдкой чиркнул по мадам взглядом, как всегда невольно получая эстетическое наслаждение, какое только может получить мужчина от созерцания красивой женщины.  
Не сказать, что красота ее была безукоризненна, вовсе нет. Но в ней был тот особый шарм, – изысканность на грани с еле уловимой порочностью – который заставлял мужчин неизбежно тянуться к ее обществу и восхищаться одновременно.  
Явно дорогие, не броские заколки, шпильки и гребни удерживали ее светлые ухоженные волосы в изящно-непринужденной прическе, манерная небрежность которой наверняка была тщательно продумана. Элегантное в своей простоте платье с палево-изумрудными вставками облегало ее пышную, но грациозную фигуру, и невероятно подходило к ее зеленым глазам, заставляя их сверкать темно-нефритовым оттенком на обычно таком приятном, улыбчивом, с крупными выразительными чертами лице. Роскошная и, в то же время, чертовски соблазнительная... мегера. Манеры и внешний вид Жанны могли бы служить предметом зависти хозяйки какого-нибудь известного парижского салона. Она вполне себе сознавала это и невероятно расчетливо пользовалась.  
– Все прошло благополучно сегодня ночью, Мак? – бархатный голос ее завораживал легкой хрипотцой, особенно, когда она этого хотела. – Ну... с поставкой товара?  
– Да, вполне. Товар в подвале. Мы с ребятами разлили его. Завтра я развезу свою часть по точкам, а своей можешь распоряжаться, как угодно.  
– Благодарю.  
Джейми набрал полные легкие воздуха, чтобы прийти в себя, но все-таки, не смог сдержаться. Сжав челюсти, он повернулся к хозяйке и со всей прямотой вперился в ее определенно настороженное лицо, пытающееся изо всех сил казаться невозмутимым. Он понимал, что сейчас не время обсуждать это – данный момент положительно не был подходящим – но другого случая может и не представиться. Скорее всего... Кроме того, в нем ключом бурлил нерастраченный гнев.  
– Я съезжаю от тебя. Прямо завтра.  
– Как? Что случилось, Мак?! – Жанна приподнялась в кресле, изображая удивление, спина ее выпрямилась, а пальцы, побелев, впились в подлокотники.  
– А то ты сама не знаешь?! Поправь меня, если я чего-то путаю, женщина! – взгляд Джейми полыхнул ледяной яростью. – Я оставил свою жену под защитой этого дома, пока был занят. Устраивал наши совместные с тобой дела, между прочим. Я надеялся на тебя... Лиззи! Я верил тебе! – проговорил он с неожиданной для самого себя горечью, и губы его дернулись. – И что я обнаружил, когда вернулся! Ее бесконечно унизили, оскорбили... Чуть было не... в общем, надругались над ней. Она просила у тебя защиту и... не получила ее! А ведь ты всегда говорила, что ты – мой друг! Христос!  
Джейми резко отвернулся, силясь совладать с горевшей в нем обидой и возмущением.  
– Я и сейчас твой друг, Мак! – Лиззи мягко поднялась и, подойдя, положила теплую ладонь ему на предплечье, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. – Не сомневайся.  
– Мпфмм!.. – он, брезгливо сбросив ее руку, стиснул зубы. – Сдается мне, друзья так не поступают.  
– Я ничего не могла с этим поделать, клянусь! – женщина, приподняв аккуратно выщипанные брови, смотрела на него нарочито честным взглядом. – Я спала в своей комнате, а когда вышла, было уже поздно. Она сама зачем-то разгуливала по дому в одном неглиже! Констебль заявился так внезапно и, поэтому, поймал ее с поличным.  
– Моя жена сказала, что вышла из комнаты в таком виде, потому что ей не позаботились принести ужин! А еще украли платье. И я хочу знать, кто это сделал? И что все это значит? Прямо сейчас, – он снова повернулся к ней, угрожающе нависнув над невысокой плотной фигурой.  
– Украли платье?! Что за вздор! Кому это нужно? Почему ты веришь словам этой проходимки? – голос Лиззи сделался низким от напряжения. – У нее ведь даже нет документов! Никаких. Ты в курсе об этом, Мак? Кто она вообще такая? Давно ты ее знаешь? А? Может она работает на Персиваля? Или, вообще, на городские власти. Вынюхивает тут. А потом сдаст наш бизнес с потрохами... И нас повесят.  
– Вздор? Ты могла бы рассудить: если бы она шпионила для Персиваля или еще для кого, документы у нее наверняка были бы в порядке. И я знаю ее очень давно, не сомневайся.  
– Насколько давно? – зеленые глаза Лиззи сверкали, выдавая ее крайнюю заинтересованность в данном вопросе. – И когда ты вообще успел, а, Мак?! У позорного столба что ли ее подцепил, черти тебя разнеси, лживый ты ублюдок?! Ведь ты ведь говорил, что не намерен больше жениться!.. А потом вдруг раз, – голос женщины в свою очередь сквозил обидой, – и заявился с этой... шлюхой! Прямо... прямо из тюрьмы!  
– Не смей так говорить о моей жене! Она не чета те... – Джейми вдруг осекся и посмотрел на Лиззи, растеряно моргнув.  
– Ну что? Договаривай... друг! Не чета мне? Да?  
– Лиззи, прости, я не хотел...  
– Что ж, – пухлые губы женщины скривились в презрительной усмешке, по-волчьи обнажая полный рот крупных, все еще белых зубов, – можешь не извинятся – это ведь чистая правда. Я жалкая шлюха, а она – леди Фрейзер, ага.  
– Просто... Ты ничего не знаешь!... – он помотал головой сокрушенно.  
– И что я должна знать? Ты ведь ничего не рассказываешь.  
– Ладно, давай поговорим позже. Сейчас я должен идти. Как бы с ней опять чего не стряслось...  
– Господь, да что с ней может случится-то, среди бела дня, в центре Эдинбурга, когда на улицах полно народу! Давно ли ты стал таким нервным, Мак. Что с тобой произошло? Эта шалава, похоже, растопила весь твой мозг и высосала его через соломинку.  
Джейми посмотрел на Лиззи как-то странно, и, ничего не ответив на это, быстро пошел к дверям. В проеме он обернулся, внезапно вспомнив, зачем вообще остался. «Мозг через соломинку... ага» – он хмыкнул и потянул ноздрями: верно подмечено, несмотря на спорность формулировки. Женщины! Они обе были способны на это...  
– Послушай, Лиззи. Клэр просила, что бы ты разрешила Анет отлежаться сегодня. Девчонка, похоже, свалилась в обморок после всего, что произошло ночью. Она тоже была там, в участке, ведь так? Будь добра... – он хотел просить, но тон его голоса был подчеркнуто холоден.  
– Ладно, пусть лежит пока, дармоедка. Но только ради тебя, Мак, а не ради этой хитрой шалавы Анет, и не ради твоей долбанной жены. Учти это!.. – услышал он, поспешно выбегая из дома.  
Начинало смеркаться. Он быстро шел вверх по Королевской миле, разглядывая встречных. По его расчетам, Клэр должна была уже идти назад. И он намеревался ее встретить. Хотя бы...  
Но, вопреки его ожиданиям, жены нигде не было видно. Он завернул за угол, к аптеке. Там тоже никого. Неужели она все еще у аптекаря? Или она пошла по другой улице и... заблудилась? Хотя где здесь особо-то блудить? Сердце Джейми неожиданно сжалось, пока он торопливо заскочил на крыльцо и толкнул дверь, призывно звякнувшую колокольчиком. С внезапно нахлынувшим бессилием, он растеряно обвел взглядом пустую комнату, все еще в тайной надежде, что жена зачем-то зашла в заднее помещение аптеки.  
Но оттуда навстречу посетителю вышел сам хозяин, приветливо улыбаясь.  
– Чем могу помочь, сэр?  
– Моя жена. Он была здесь? – Джейми изо всех сил пытался справиться с тревогой, невольно заполонившей его внутренности.  
– Приятная пышноволосая леди в странном горчичном платье?  
– Да, да. Это она. Она что? Уже ушла? Почему тогда я не встретил ее? – пробормотал он крайне потеряно.  
– Вы разве не получили записку, сэр? Я послал ее со своим сынишкой, как и просила мадам.  
– Записку? Какую записку? О чем? – он плохо соображал: мысли вперемешку с невероятным беспокойством роились в его голове. – Она вообще где?  
– Мадам покупала разные снадобья, когда зашел этот человек. Он выглядел крайне расстроенным и даже напуганным. Он хотел найти повитуху для своей дочери, которая внезапно принялась рожать, и решил узнать у меня. Жена моя обычно принимает роды. Да, сэр. Но сейчас она в отъезде, гостит у своей сестры в Кирклистоне, так что я не мог ему помочь. Но ваша жена сказала, что может.  
– Боже! – Джейми почувствовал, как у него немного отлегло от сердца, по крайне мере исчезновение Клэр становилось объяснимым. – И куда они пошли?  
– Не знаю, мистер. Этот человек сказал, тут недалеко... кажется в следующем проулке. А может, и дальше, что-то я не сильно запомнил этот момент. Мадам написала вам записку, и она наверняка уже доставлена... гмм... – тут мужчина глянул на Джейми с легким осуждением, – по адресу. Мой сын понес ее. Только до дверей. Я не велел ему заходить внутрь.  
– Ладно, спасибо. Если узнаешь что-нибудь еще, приятель, сообщи мне срочно... по тому же адресу, – Джейми положил на прилавок шиллинг.  
– Конечно, мистер. Непременно.  
Он не помнил, как обежал весь квартал, безрезультатно стуча во все попавшиеся двери: никого похожего на Клэр никто не видел и рожать там никто не собирался, а потом все-таки, опомнившись, ринулся обратно и поспешно выхватил записку из рук Мадлен. Буквы долго не складывались в слова.  
«Милый, – наконец, с трудом осознал он, – не теряй меня. Тут нужно срочно помочь на родах. Это не далеко. До утра не жди. Твоя К».  
«Милый». «Тут не далеко». «Твоя К». И все? Дьявол! Никакого тебе адреса, ни фамилии этого человека. Невероятная беспечность! Джейми застонал, сжав ладонью лицо. Какого черта творит эта женщина, совершенно не оставляя ему выбора. Джейми чувствовал себя бесконечно беспомощными. «Если вернется... живая, – подумал он, окончательно свирепея, – точно убью эту сумасбродную стерву! Пусть даже не надеется».  
Он поднялся в свою комнату, одетый лег на кровать и приготовился ждать, судорожно сжимая рукоять дирка у себя на животе.

**4.23. ПОСЛЕДСТВИЯ ИЗЛИШНЕЙ САМОНАДЕЯННОСТИ**

***

ТЬМА. ОНА ОКУТЫВАЛА МЕНЯ так непроницаемо, что я не понимала открыты или закрыты мои глаза. Я постаралась выяснить это еще раз. Так. Вот сейчас они – закрыты. А сейчас – открыты. К моему удивлению, ничего не изменилось: непроглядная, абсолютная темнота. Интересно, что происходит, дьявол?! Где я? Что со мной? Я попробовала пошевелить плечами и... не смогла. Тела я не чувствовала вовсе.  
Никаких звуков не доносилось до меня. Я вперилась в темноту, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь... С таким же успехом я могла таращиться и с закрытыми глазами.  
Что же случилось? Я умерла? Острый спазм в желудке заставил мое сердце заухать так, что мне стало слышно, как оно колотиться в этой кромешной тишине, а дыхание участилось в разы. Грохот сердца, мое бурное сопение и шум крови в ушах: вот что связывало меня с реальностью, которой, кажется, не было вовсе.  
Я снова попыталась напрячь мышцы и, перво-наперво, ощутила резкую боль в ягодицах. ООО! По крайне мере, эта боль просигналила мне о том, что я вполне себе жива. Но попытка вскрикнуть обнаружила, что рот мой намертво забит непонятной гадостью и, кроме того, затянут чем-то плотным, что, несомненно, спокойствия мне не добавило. Я судорожно потянула воздух ртом, ощущая новый приступ паники из-за полного отсутствия такой возможности. Беспомощно извиваясь и мыча, я пыталась хоть как-то вздохнуть, пока не сообразила, что дышать можно только через нос. Это позволило мне немного выровнять дыхание, хотя не особо удовлетворило мои потребности в кислороде: по мере того, как я начала двигаться, дышать становилось заметно труднее.  
Голова моя вдруг отчетливо заболела: особенно острая резь чувствовалась где-то за ухом. Кроме того, я, наконец, осознала, что плотно связана: так, что не пошевелиться... Веревки крепко впились в мою плоть, заставляя ее безнадежно занеметь, а, когда я двигалась, вызвали во всем теле противную жгучую ломоту. Хотя, как ни странно, сейчас я даже обрадовалась такой болезненности, поскольку она давала мне хоть какое-то ощущение себя в этой полной потере ориентации, в результате которой, я поняла, что готова запаниковать вовсю. Но я из последних сил не давала себе сорваться в топкую трясину отчаяния, поскольку, как я смутно догадывалась, возврата оттуда уже не будет...  
Я глубоко и размеренно задышала носом и стала упрямо напрягать–расслаблять мышцы до тех пор, пока кровь моя хоть немного не начала циркулировать, позволив ощутить благословенные мурашки в затекших конечностях. Хвала Иисусу, хотя бы некроз мне сейчас не грозил.  
Но в результате этих движений и предательски разъедающего желудок страха, меня затошнило. Пытаясь прорваться сквозь мутную дурманящую пелену, я сжала зубами отвратительно чужеродную материю с своем рту так, что заломило челюсть. «Спокойно, Бошан, – проговорила я себе, – ты справишься. Попробуй понять, где ты. Хотя бы что-то...»  
Я попыталась отследить впечатления тела и поняла – мне было холодно и сыро: я лежала навзничь на чем-то стылом и очень влажном. Пахло землей, трухлявым подгнившим деревом и сырым камнем. Кроме того, было стойкое ощущение тесного замкнутого пространства вокруг меня, которое я улавливала бог знает каким шестым чувством, и новые мурашки стали расползаться теперь уже по всем моим внутренностям, расходясь ледяными импульсами от самого сердца.  
Превозмогая тяжесть шерстяной юбки, влажно окутавшей ноги, я попробовала подтянуть колени и, действительно, наткнулась на что-то твердое, буквально в шести-восьми дюймах выше меня. Я сглотнула и, как спеленатая гусеница, извернувшись в своих путах, изо всех сих напрягла ослабевшие мышцы пресса, чтобы поднять голову и переместиться хотя бы в сидячее положение, но почувствовала, как лоб мой безнадежно стукнулся о холодный камень. Поверхность его была так близко, что я даже не смогла сесть и опять беспомощно повалилась на спину, тяжело дыша. Выгнувшись, я перекатила свое тело чуть вправо, а, потом, влево – узкое пространство, которым я располагала, ограничивала невозмутимая каменная кладка: я ощущала ее своей щекой – единственным органом осязания, который у меня остался. Сомнений не оставалось – я была замурована! Похоронена заживо в какой-то яме, Христос, и, тем самым, обречена на жуткий, мучительный конец.  
Я ощутила, будто мне перекрыли весь воздух. Животный, беспредельный ужас! Вспышка – и остатки моего здравого смысла померкли, разорвавшись на хаотическое множество осколков, буквально снося застывшее сознание напрочь. И я закричала изо всех сил, на которые была способна. Забыв про кляп, который очевидно глушил мои звуки, я верещала, визжала, рычала, выла, рыдала, стонала, извиваясь в безумной агонии ужаса, как червяк, насаженный на рыболовный крючок, пытаясь выдраться, убежать, спастись! Хотя убежать, разумеется, было совершенно невозможно.  
Кажется, я даже обмочилась, но не заметила этого. Я не осознавала себя совершенно и, как полоумная, безнадежно металась в своей тесной могиле, тем самым еще больше расходуя такой драгоценный сейчас кислород...  
Чья-то прохладная рука внезапно дотронулась до моего мокрого пылающего лба, и я с изумлением обнаружила возле себя Фрэнка. Он напряженно улыбался, как делал это всегда, когда я выдавала что-то из ряда вон выходящее, то, с чем ему тяжело было мириться.  
– Ты? – не поверила я своим глазам. – Как ты здесь? Я что? Уже умерла?  
– Еще нет, – услышала я в своей голове его сдержанный ответ. – Но умрешь, если сейчас же не успокоишься. Тебе нужно беречь кислород. Я постарался сделать так, чтобы между плитой и камнями осталась небольшая щель – подбросил туда камешек, когда они опускали плиту, но щель совсем мала. Ты сможешь выжить, если будешь лежать тихо-тихо и дышать через раз. Медленно и спокойно. Так что успокойся, Клэр. Он спасет тебя. Твой Джейми. Верь в это.  
– Мне страшно!  
– Я знаю. Но ты справишься. Ты всегда со всем справляешься, Клэр. И потом, у тебя нет выхода. Ты должна. Ради Брианны. Ради меня. Ради него... своего Джейми. Ты должна.  
Он протянул руки в мою сторону, и я увидела нас с ним в больничной палате в тот момент, когда он принес ко мне новорожденную Брианну:  
– Тшшш... тшшш... – говорил он мне, невероятно взволнованной. – Вот она! Вот она! Наша малышка!  
А я, рыдая, прижимала к себе беспорядочно копошащееся одеяльце с тяжеленькой нежной плотью ребенка, жадно всматриваясь в сморщенное розовое личико, с рыжим пушком на прозрачной, покрытой голубыми прожилками кожице. И чувствуя ее всем своим сердцем.  
– Она прекрасна, Клэр! – он переводил лучащийся взгляд то на меня, то на дитя. – Как и ее мать!  
– Фрэнк! Я так ужасно себя вела! Все это время... Прости меня! Я испортила тебе жизнь.  
– Нет, нет! Забудь об этом! Вот что теперь важно! – он кивнул на младенца, обнимая меня тепло и надежно вместе с дочерью, и поцеловал в лоб. – Держись, Клэр. Ради Брианны. Все будет хорошо. У тебя все будет в порядке. Обещаю.  
– Да. Да. Я буду стараться, Фрэнк. И... благодарю тебя! За все.  
Он вдруг пропал, а я очнулась, вновь обреченно запертая одна в своем тесном ледяном склепе. Может, было бы лучше, если бы я все-таки умерла побыстрее?.. Мучительная смерть от удушья, от холода или от голода. Какая из них меня ожидает? Наверное, все же, первое... Или обезвоживание. Говорят, из-за этого сходят с ума для начала... Но я все еще чувствовала сохраняющие объятья Фрэнка и тяжесть только что рожденной дочери в своих руках и задышала осторожно, пытаясь успокоится.  
Впрочем, не в силах сдержаться, я еще немного повыла, то ли от отчаяния, то ли от щемящей тоски по своему первому мужу и его тяжкой неразделенной любви, ощущая себя последней гадиной, что тут скажешь. Но здесь я тоже ничего не могла поделать. Мое сердце принадлежала другому. И это было не изменить. Прости меня, Фрэнк. Когда-то я честно любила тебя... Пока не встретила его.  
Вся мокрая и дрожащая, я перевела дыхание, чувствуя бешеный неравномерный стук сердца в своем горле. Джейми! Он должен меня найти! Конечно! Я уцепилась за эту спасительную мысль, соображая, КАК он может это сделать.  
Для этого мне надо вспомнить, понять, как же я сама попала сюда? Как это все случилось? Эта идея заняла меня на некоторое время, пока я попыталась воссоздать в памяти последние события.  
Так... что ж... во-первых, я вспомнила с горечью, что снова не послушалась своего мужа, а ведь он меня предупреждал! Меня захолонуло раскаяние. Да, он предупреждал меня, а я в порыве своей чванливой независимости опять не соизволила внять его предостережениям. За то и поплатилась так жестоко. В который уже раз. Боже... Я не удивлюсь, если он прибьет меня на месте когда разыщет. Я бы точно убила, недолго думая, такую глупую упертую идиотку! Я закрыла глаза. ЕСЛИ разыщет...  
«Так, Бошан! Никаких «если»! Даже не думай об этом! Он найдет меня обязательно. Не знаю как, но найдет». От этой светлой мысли тепло уверенности разлилось в моем сердце, предоставив мне возможность порядком успокоиться.  
Итак, что же произошло перед моим пленением? Помню, я выбирала разные травы и снадобья в аптеке, когда забежал тот мужчина с растерянным отчаянием во взгляде и начал причитать, что у его дочери внезапно начались схватки, жена в отъезде, а он совсем не был готов к такому повороту!  
Жена аптекаря, которая обычно занималась тем, что принимала роды, как пояснил мне хозяин, тоже гостила где-то далеко, у родни. И я, конечно, пошла с этим человеком, которому требовалась помощь, написав Джейми записку. Точно, я написала записку! Надежда всколыхнулась во мне с новой силой, но тут же остыла. Я даже не потрудилась – идиотка вдвойне! – спросить у странного мужичка его имя и адрес. Как теперь Джейми сможет хотя бы начать поиски? Как минимум, он, конечно, будет ждать до утра... Как я ему и написала. Боже... боже... Смогу ли я дожить тут до этого момента, почти без воздуха?  
День сейчас или ночь я не представляла совершенно. Интересно, сколько вообще прошло времени с тех пор, как я столь опрометчиво попала в эту ловушку. Да, именно, ловушку! Я вспомнила вдруг, как мужчина завел меня в пустой проулок, и там какая-то тень метнулась ко мне из темного угла. Больше я не помнила ничего. Но судя по резкой боли в области уха, которая донимала меня сейчас, я основательно получила по голове. Хорошо, что не насмерть... Хотя... как на это посмотреть, может лучше быстрая смерть, чем вот такая... Я пошевелилась в своем коконе, пытаясь опять обрести потерянное ощущение тела, и напрягла кисти рук, крепко притянутые к моим бокам, в надежде, что мне удастся хоть немного ослабить путы. Что я дальше буду делать с этим, когда развяжусь, я не представляла. Но бороться все-таки лучше, чем лежать безвольной закуколенной личинкой.  
Главный вопрос, который меня не переставал волновать, кому понадобилось сотворить со мной такое? Неужели эта стервозная Жанна организовала мое похищение, чтобы таким образом избавиться от соперницы? Конечно, а кто больше на это способен и крайне заинтересован в исчезновении такой неугодной проблемы в моем лице? Теперь она вполне может сказать моему мужу, что я-таки сбежала, улетучилась, растворилась в небытие, и против таких фактов уже ничего не попишешь.  
Внезапно, с очередным всплеском отчаяния я поняла, что Джейми, вполне возможно, вовсе не станет меня искать, решив, что я струсила и вернулась обратно в будущее, после того, что со мной случилось в участке. Он подумает, что я испугалась того, что меня ждет при такой его опасной жизни дальше. И он со своим благородным пониманием «отпустит» меня, как сделал это в первый раз перед Каллоденом. Эта ошеломительная идея, конечно, не добавила мне мужества, но я отмела ее. Джейми не может подумать, что я трусиха! Только не это. Я не должна падать духом. Сейчас одна лишь надежда может меня спасти.  
Дышать становилось заметно тяжелее, голова кружилась, мысли путались, перемежаясь какими-то всполохами странных видений. От недостатка воздуха я опять начала впадать в панику, и мое достигнутое с таким трудом размеренное поверхностное дыхание перестало поддаваться контролю. Углекислый газ тяжелее воздуха и, даже, если плита надо мной неплотно прижималась к полу, все равно, моя могила наполняется им быстрее, чем кислород проникает сюда. И тогда я задохнусь с большой долей вероятности. Времени у меня оставалось не так уж много. Можно было, конечно, попытаться дождаться Джейми, но ведь он может опоздать, даже если выйдет на поиски.  
Оставалось срочно что-то предпринять. Вдруг мне удастся сдвинуть эту долбанное надгробье, и тогда у меня появиться шанс хотя бы не умереть от отравления углекислым газом в ближайшие два-три часа. Но как это сделать? Своим крепко спеленатым телом я не доставала до верха, не могла надежно упереться в землю под собой. Надо попробовать хотя бы освободить руки. Может, плита окажется не такой уж тяжелой, и, если очень захотеть, ее можно чуть-чуть приподнять?  
Я попробовала пошевелить немеющими кистями и предплечьями, двигая их к животу под плотными мокрыми привязями. Постепенно, перебирая непослушными пальцами, мне, на удивление, удалось это проделать. Аллилуйя! Видимо те, кто меня связывал, исполнили это не слишком умело, или веревки, намокнув от земли, растянулись от моих телодвижений и сделались менее упругими. Наконец, ценой невероятных ухищрений, я высвободила кисти и почувствовала, что шнур, после исчезновения из-под него лишней плоти, заметно ослаб.  
Я начала извиваться, как змея, меняющая кожу, толкая, таким образом, веревки вверх, к моей шее, и с облегчением ощущая, что они – совсем нехотя – сползают и расслабляются. Однако то, что они были влажными и плотно цеплялись за ткань мокрого платья, значительно усложняло задачу.  
На ощупь это оказались тяжелые пеньковые шпагаты, с хороший палец толщиной, которые использовались, в большинстве своем, в корабельном деле. Мне-таки удалось постепенно сдвинуть этот плотный моток на уровень плеч и шеи. Я вся взмокла – теперь уже от пота, – но зато руки мои оказались практически свободны!  
Первым делом я содрала с лица вонючую материю, и вытащила отвратительный кусок чего-то там изо рта, служивший мне кляпом, который насквозь пропитался моей вязкой слюной и вызывал позывы неукротимой тошноты. Я закашлялась, судорожно хватая ртом воздух и, в итоге, меня все-таки вырвало. Скорее всего, причиной этого явилось сотрясение мозга от того удара, который я получила накануне, или просто омерзение от присутствия постороннего предмета в моем рту, а может, сказывалось отравление углекислым газом, который все больше и больше наполнял эту замкнутую емкость.  
Голова моя кружилось, легкие горели, меня лихорадило, конечности слабели все больше и больше. Нужно было торопиться, если я хочу успеть сделать хоть что-нибудь, пока я в сознании. Я могла потерять его совершенно незаметно для себя. И тогда – это была бы верная смерть!  
Я немного полежала, собираясь с духом, потом, перешла к следующему пункту своего плана. «Дайте мне точку опоры, и я переверну Землю», – заявил в свое время Архимед. Точка опоры теперь у меня была, но насколько надежная, я пока не имела представления. Повернувшись чуть на бок и упираясь локтем в землю, а плечом и головой – в такой близкий потолок, я, буквально сворачивая шею, толкала тяжеленный камень над собой, от напряжения и отчаяния невольно крича и рыдая в голос... И – о чудо! – край плиты поддался, немного, совсем чуть-чуть: я почувствовала едва уловимое движение вверх. С неимоверными усилиями удерживая столь огромный вес, я нащупала пальцем боковую щель под плитой – маленькую, не больше половины дюйма. Теперь надо было придумать, что же туда подложить. Я попробовала просунуть ткань, которая выполняла роль моего кляпа, но не могла ее свернуть настолько туго, чтобы она удержала вес плиты, а слишком большой жгут впихнуть в щель моими слабыми сейчас пальцами было практически невозможно. Веревка, в которую я была замотана, также была слишком толстой! Дьявол! Я в отчаянии пошарила по земле вокруг себя – ни камешка, ни корешка, ни палки. Лишь какая-то охапка старой соломы...  
«Спокойно, Бошан! Неужели ты ничего не придумаешь?»  
Сдирая кожу с пальцев, я стащила с себя оба кольца и, взяла их в рот, боясь потерять. Потом, усиленно пыхтя и гортанно выкрикивая от натуги, я снова двинула плиту вверх и, положив одно кольцо на другое, быстро просунула эту пирамидку в образовавшуюся щель, поближе к середине плиты, молясь, чтобы кольца выдержали вес тяжеленного камня. Они выдержали, хвала Иисусу! Пока что... Но могли и расплющиться постепенно. Золото и серебро – мягкие металлы. Мне не хотелось сейчас думать об этом.  
В результате, щель возле моего носа оказалась размером где-то с дюйм. С учетом толщины пола, в котором утопало мое каменное надгробье, наверное, это было совсем немного. Скорее всего, судя по тяжести каменной плиты, толщина ее была не меньше фута, а может и более, но все равно, я почувствовала легкий приток воздуха. Поэтому я жадно, не обращая внимания на землю, сыпавшуюся мне в лицо, припала носом к образовавшемуся отверстию, судорожно втягивая тонкую, такую сладостную струйку воздуха. Еще и еще раз.  
«Эх! – подумала я, отплевываясь. – Мне нужно что-нибудь, что позволило бы дышать как пловцам, высунув наружу трубку. Господь, что бы это могло быть?» И тут я вспомнила о той соломе, которую нашарила сейчас. Странно, откуда она здесь? Может, опять стоит поблагодарить Фрэнка?  
На ощупь я нашла мягкий склизкий пучок и разворошила его, выбирая подходящие по размеру соломины. Есть ли среди них достаточно целые? Как же мне сейчас пригодился хотя бы какой-нибудь источник света, но расстраиваться по этому поводу было бесполезно – все равно он не появиться, сколько бы я не сокрушалась.  
В результате, сейчас я все делала, крепко зажмурив глаза, представляя при этом, будто я слепая: это позволило мне порядком расслабиться и легче мириться с непроглядной темнотой. Что ж, люди живут годами таким образом... Это тяжело, конечно, но не смертельно.  
Я вставила конец соломины в рот и вдохнула как следует, закрыв пальцем противоположное отверстие. Воздух втягивался, но с большим трудом. Значит, она была почти целая. Я испытала еще несколько, из которых выбрала три пожестче. Потом осторожно толкая, чтобы не сломать, просунула их в щель по одной и потянула через них воздух, словно коктейль через соломинку. Господь, получилось! Глоток свежего кислорода проник в мою грудь, вызывая такую эйфорию и умиротворение, которое я испытывала сейчас только при мыслях о Джейми! Мои надежды на спасение усилились, имея под собой веское основание. Теперь у меня появилось в запасе достаточно времени, чтобы он смог успеть разыскать меня до того, как я задохнусь в своих же собственных отходах жизнедеятельности.  
Ко всему прочему, я смогла впихнуть под левый угол над моей головой, который в итоге задрался выше всего, веревку для надежности: там хватало места теперь. Надеюсь, смерть от удушья мне уже не грозила: могила не была полностью замурована – я могла вдыхать воздух снаружи – и понимание этого являлось для меня величайшим облегчением: мои ноги и руки перестали вибрировать – я относительно успокоилась. Подсунув под себя моток веревки, я не лежала на голой и сырой земле, а дыхание мое более менее согревало это тесное пространство, так что я не слишком мерзла.  
Теперь мне оставалось только лежать спокойно, следить за дыханием, молится и ждать. Большего я уже сделать не могла.  
Вдох-выдох. Я лежала в глухой тишине и думала о Джейми. Представляла его теплую грудь, в которую я всегда могла уткнуться, ища умиротворения. Слышала стук его сердца, которое неизменно билось для меня с любовью, чувствовала ласковый свет его души рядом со своей. Вдох-выдох. «Дыши, Саксоночка», – шептал он мне. И я верила, он придет за мной. Он не может не прийти.  
Я не уловила тот момент, когда сознание постепенно оставило меня, соскользнув в темные лабиринты кошмара, путаясь в бредовых тошнотворных видениях. Наверное, все-таки сказывался недостаток кислорода и полученная травма головы...  
Я бежала по зыбкому льду или какой-то ломкой поверхности, а подо мной разверзся ад: невидимые склизкие чудовища поднимали свои пасти в попытке насытиться моей плотью, растерзать ее на части, и я ощущала, как эта тонкая грань подо мной готова была обрушиться в угоду их мимолетному торжеству. Я чувствовала себя былинкой в этом смертоносном водовороте, влекущем меня к погибели...  
Потом вдруг я обнаружила себя в узком и темном проходе, в толще горы, и чувствовала над собой гигантские массы горной породы, которые давили на меня, не давая вздохнуть. И я понимала, что мне нужно ползти вперед по этой тесной щели, которая сужалась все больше, и я осознавала с гнетущим ужасом, что обратной дороги уже нет, потому что я не смогу развернуться здесь, чтобы выйти.  
Проход становился все меньше, он стискивал меня со всех сторон, цеплялся за мою одежду, которая застревала все сильнее. А огромная толща земли надо мной все больше сдавливала меня, не оставляя мне никаких шансов. И я вдруг увидела, как из той неведомой темноты ко мне протянулась чья-то рука. Я не понимала, друг впереди или враг. Спасет он меня или затянет в свою смертельную ловушку... А я застряну в этой пещере навек.  
Я вздрагивала и, вырываясь из пелены видений, приходила в себя ненадолго, но жуткий сон все продолжался... теперь уже наяву: я по-прежнему была замурована. Но сквозь вязкую черную хмарь, непроглядно окутавшую меня, доносились слова, проникавшие прямо в мое сердце: «Дыши, Саксоночка, дыши... И верь, я приду за тобой». И я делала это.

**4.24. ЛИЗЗИ**

***

ОН СЕЛ НА КРОВАТИ, ТЯЖЕЛО дыша. Обрывки жутких видений, словно остаточное послевкусие кошмарного сна, все еще всполохами проносились в его мозгу, а грудь сковала невыразимая тягость. Он чувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха, будто он навечно заперт в тесном, душном пространстве из которого нет выхода. И это – он ощущал всем своим воспаленным сердцем – как-то было связано с Клэр. Хотя он и не видел ее в своем сне, но его нутро тоскливо сжималось: это она... Она была там. Но где?  
Он бессильно откинулся на подушки, таращась в начинающую сереть темноту, с бьющимся сердцем и испариной по всему телу, и осознал, что все еще сжимает в руке кинжал. Это ощущение чего-то надежного в ладони вернуло его к действительности. Кажется, вчера он решил дождаться Клэр, да так и заснул одетый, с дирком в руке.  
Его захолонуло: Клэр так и не было рядом... Он вспомнил, жена пошла принимать роды в какой-то дом и... не вернулась. До сих пор! Несколько минут Джейми пытался собраться с мыслями, не отдавая себе отчет, что не дышит вовсе: грудь его свело пронзительным спазмом. Который же сейчас час?  
Он еще раз прокрутил в памяти вчерашний вечер, попутно соображая, что же предпринять, если в ближайшее время она так и не появиться. Как ее разыскивать, Джейми не представлял совершенно.  
Может, с ней все в порядке все-таки – шевельнулась слабая надежда – и его блудная бестолковая женушка появиться буквально через пару часов. И что вообще с ней могло случиться, если она действительно пошла принимать роды? Но неотвязная мысль: «Здесь что-то не так!» не давала ему покоя.  
Вдруг внезапная догадка, прошила его словно молнией, заставив снова подскочить и задохнуться от резанувшего прозрения. Ее саквояж!  
Она оставила его вчера, и не послала за ним после!.. Как такое возможно? Даже к Анет она спустилась с саквояжем... Но в аптеку отправилась без него – видимо, так уж торопилась сбежать из под его надзора, своенравная женщина! – а потом, что? Пошла к пациенту, так и не вспомнив?  
Не может такого быть! Насколько он знал свою жену, все равно она, опомнившись, прислала бы за своими лекарствами кого-нибудь из слуг. Нашла бы какого-то мальчишку в конце концов... Неужели некого не подвернулось? Или она обошлась? Хотелось бы надеяться... Но все равно, картина в голове у Джейми никак не складывалась... Может, посыльный все же приходил за саквояжем этой ночью, а он все проспал?! Дьявол!  
Он подскочил, как ужаленный, и, не помня себя, слетел вниз, в гостиную. Сумрак раннего утра пробивался в щели между шторами. Публичный дом неторопливо завершал ночную работу: одиночные клиенты – одни или в обнимку с девицами – умиротворенно похрапывали на диванах, напоследок бессознательно возясь своими вялыми конечностями по растрепанным, размякшим со сна девичьим телам. Смрад недоеденной пищи, перегара, прокисшего пота, табака и сгоревших свечей душной пеленой витал в осоловелой, начинающей светлеть комнате.  
Но Джейми ничего этого не замечал, как вкопанный остановившись перед комодом и ощущая, что волны ледяного марева, а потом – вдруг – палящего жара окатывают его с ног до головы. Саквояж! Потрепанный врачебный саквояж Клэр стоял тут, никем особо незамеченный. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Потом открыл их. Да, это именно ее саквояж. Он схватил чемоданчик и щелкнул замком: звякнули баночки, умиротворенно запахло алкоголем и травами. Он тупо смотрел с минуту на аккуратный набор снадобий и инструментов, осознавая с тошнотворной безнадежностью: с ней что-то произошло! Сомнения улетучивались вместе с запахом целебных трав.  
Кто? Что? Как? Случайность ли это или кто-то умышленно возжелал ей зла? Его снова захолонуло! Ну, конечно же, Лиззи! Это она подставила жену накануне, чтобы заставить ее уйти! Клэр рассказала, а он так беспечно и... трусливо – ему так не хотелось этих скандальных женских разборок! – решил, что все как-нибудь утрясется.  
И, похоже, теперь, когда у нее не получилось в первый раз, чертова «мадам» решила действовать более радикально!  
Джейми очнулся, когда перекошенное со сна лицо Лиззи, набрякло от недостатка кислорода, после того, как он одним движением вырвал щеколду из дверей ее спальни и, выдернув теплое безвольное тело из постели, сдавил мягкую шею рукой, дрожащей от ярости. Мерзкая шлюха! Джейми чувствовал, еще чуть-чуть – и хребет ее хрустнет: рот женщины беззвучно разевался, а белки выпученных глаз покраснели.  
Чудом опомнившись, Фрейзер отдернул руку, и Лиззи повалилась тяжелым кулем на пол, судорожно закашлявшись.  
– Где? Моя? Жена? Тварь! Отвечай! – он рычал на нее, осатанело брызгая слюной сквозь оскаленные зубы, пока та заходилась в приступах надрывного кашля.  
– Я... не... знаю... – она корчилась на полу и еле хрипела, силясь побороть сотрясавшие ее спазмы.  
– Врешь! Стерва! Куда ты ее девала, говори быстро! Или клянусь, я убью тебя!  
Лиззи, пытаясь распрямиться, цеплялась за его штаны. Роскошные светлые волосы рассыпались по ее обнаженным плечам, выглядывающим из пены кружевной сорочки.  
– Мак!.. Погоди!... Я правда... не знаю... Мадлен сказала... она ведь ушла... на роды. Господь!... Горло... – сипела она. – Дай же мне... воды, дьявол!  
Джейми машинально налил воды из графина и подал его женщине. Вид его при этом был слегка ошалевший.  
– А что... случилось? – стоя на коленях, она глотала воду, поглядывая на него с крайней опаской.  
– Н-не... знаю... Ее до сих пор нет, – он смотрел на женщину глазами, полными отчаяния.  
– Ой, ну и чего ты бузишь тогда, бестолочь? – Лиззи совсем пришла в себя и, с трудом поднявшись, села на кровать, невольно потирая пострадавшую шею, – Рано еще переживать, Мак, поверь. Она наверняка еще там. Роды – процесс не быстрый.  
– Нет. Я чувствую, что-то случилось!  
– Чувствуешь?! Что ж, отличный повод вышибать дверь среди ночи и накидываться, словно тысяча одержимых придурков!  
– Уже утро! – занятый своими мыслями, он явно не улавливал никакого сарказма в ее ворчливом тоне.  
– А. Ну раз утро, тогда тем более!.. – она не могла скрыть нахлынувшего негодования. – Ты совсем ополоумел со своей... женой, мерзавец? Чуть не убил меня! Не волнуйся, не пройдет и часа, как прибежит к тебе под бок твоя ловкая женушка и опять ухватит тебя за член. Ага?  
– Лиззи, как ты не поймешь! – он невменяемо метался по комнате, будто запертый в клетке зверь. – Саквояж ее здесь! Она в беде!  
Хозяйка борделя посмотрела на Джейми с видом человека, крайне озабоченного состоянием здравомыслия собеседника.  
– Мак. Не вижу связи, прости.  
– Ну, просто она... – взгляд его вдруг остекленел, будто Джейми пришел к какой-то идее, которая понравилась ему еще меньше. – Она ушла? – потеряно пробормотал он и обмяк, словно кожаный бурдюк, из которого разлили все виски.  
– Ушла?  
– Да, ушла! – и его потрясенный взгляд, брошенный на Лиззи, сверкнул так свирепо, что та в страхе отпрянула. – Господь! И все из-за тебя, проклятая стерва!  
– Чего это из-за меня?  
– Это ты отправила ее в участок! Что там с ней сделали, ты знаешь! Напугали, унизили, избили... – Джейми проглотил вязкий комок в горле. – Чертова шалава, что ты наделала!  
– Мак, во-первых, я тут не при чем, говорю же, а, во-вторых, ну ушла и ушла... – Лиззи практично пожала плечами, расправляя подол сорочки, – Чего тут убиваться-то, не понимаю? Думаешь, мало девиц на свете? – она поправила растрепавшийся локон, закрутив его на палец, и взгляд ее по привычке сделался обольстительным. – Ты вон какой видный кавалер. Любая готова!..  
– Да не нужна мне любая, дьявол! – рыкнул Джейми. – Как ты не понимаешь?! ЭТО БЫЛА ОНА, Лиззи! ЭТО БЫЛА ОНА, – он бессильно опустился на кровать и вцепился пальцами в порядком взлохмаченные волосы.  
– Она? Кто ОНА?  
– Та женщина. О ней я рассказывал тебе в Хиллоутере. Та, которую я потерял. Думал, что навсегда. А она вернулась! Она нашла меня спустя двадцать лет. Двадцать мучительных лет. А теперь!.. Господь... Что же теперь делать? – он закрыл лицо руками.  
– Мак... я ведь не знала... Я думала это просто мимолетное увлечение. Она взялась непонятно откуда. Я думала, эта ведьма просто околдовала тебя, – Лиззи действительно выглядела расстроено. – Послушай, прости меня. Я, правда, не хотела... причинить тебе боль.  
Она потянулась к его голове в утешающем жесте, но Джейми отпрянул. Глаза его горели неистовым пламенем на перекошенном лице.  
– Лиззи, если это ты... Прошу! Скажи, что с ней! Она жива? Клянусь, я не трону тебя. Просто верни ее!  
Джейми смотрел на нее так, будто слова этой женщины были для него последней на свете надеждой.  
Лиззи опустила голову. Голос ее звучал тихо, но твердо.  
– Нет, это не я. В этот раз я точно ни при чем, – она вскинула на него свои зеленые глаза, наполненные искренним сожалением, – Тебе придется поверить мне, Мак, если ты не хочешь тратить время на бесполезные поиски. Потому что это действительно НЕ Я.  
– Но ведь констебль и... участок – это ты подстроила! Я знаю. Хотя тоже говоришь, что не ты. Как мне доверять тебе сейчас?  
Она покачала головой, и взгляд ее покаянно скользнул в сторону.  
– Да... С участком, признаю, была моя затея. И... я слегка перегнула палку, соглашусь, – Лиззи вздохнула, хотя особо виноватой она не выглядела. – Но просто... я хотела ее напугать. Вынудить, чтобы она ушла. Хотела избавить тебя и... себя от этой подозрительной проходимки, которая взялась неведомо откуда. В тот вечер я... пригрозила ей еще худшими неприятностями, – Лиззи откашлялась и с беспокойством глянула на Джейми. – Думала, она испугается и бросит тебя. Сбежит. Может, она и сбежала? А, Мак? Просто ушла. Думаешь, кто-то сможет не придать значения такому?.. Таким угрозам?  
Джейми кивнул.  
– Она сможет. Эта женщина... моя жена... Она сможет, я знаю. И она не могла бы бросить меня вот так. Молча. Уйти, не сказав ни слова. Это несомненно.  
– Ну что ж, хорошо. Тогда остается два варианта: либо с ней что-то случилось все-таки, либо... она скоро вернется после очередной сумасшедшей ночки с роженицей и, надеюсь, устроит тебе парочку жарких утех с извинениями. Хотя я бы на твоем месте такого точно бы просто так не спустила этой дуре безрассудной. На тебе вон лица никакого нет.  
Она опять потянулась к его волосам, но Джейми, не обратив внимания на ее попытку, снова подскочил на ноги.  
– Хотелось бы мне, чтобы это было так, но, сдается, с большей долей вероятности, это все же – первое, Лиззи. И, боюсь, я должен поторопиться.  
– Тогда тебе надо подумать, кто бы мог желать ей зла... ещё?  
– Не представляю! Она здесь никого не знает совсем. Ну... кроме тебя. Йен и Фергюс, понятно, не в счет.  
– Сейчас это точно не я! Повторяю, Мак. Давай хотя бы предположим такую возможность. Хватит уже истерить. Пора начать думать трезво, если ты хочешь ее спасти.  
– Господь, ты права. Просто это последнее, на что сейчас способна моя голова, – он растер закаменевшую шею. – Кажется, сейчас она лопнет.  
– Подожди, нам нужно рассуждать логически. Положим, если личных врагов у Клэр нет, тогда это могут быть твои враги.  
– Да уж, – Джейми с сомнением покачал головой, – круг поисков от этого предположения явно не сужается... Хотя мысль здравая!  
– Давай, вспомни, парень, кто в последнее время угрожал тебе? Или... может ты доставал кого-то, – Лиззи скептически поджала пухлые губы, – своей неуемной персоной?  
– Да вроде ничего такого, все было тихо... Хотя, постой. Персиваль Тернер. В последнюю нашу встречу он настойчиво вымогал у меня повышенную мзду. И я... – Джейми нервно потер рот двумя пальцами, потом снова заходил взад-вперед по комнате.  
– Что ты?  
– Я дал ему понять – вполне определенно! – что это неприемлемо.  
– Господь! Ты это сделал? – брови Лиззи растеряно приподнялись.  
– Ну... да. Я не отказал напрямую, конечно. Обещал подумать. Но, ведь ты знаешь, наша плата в его ненасытный карман и так съедает треть доходов. Если я увеличу ее настолько, насколько он потребовал, тогда смысла во всей нашей авантюре не будет никакого. Мне даже нечем будет выплачивать работникам.  
– Тогда, думаешь, это он?  
– Вероятно. Он мог. Хотя... Откуда он узнал о Клэр? Она здесь совсем недавно. И никто не знает, что она моя жена! Кроме... – он потрясенно посмотрел в сторону явно обеспокоенной теперь хозяйки. – Господь! Лиззи? Ты все-таки продаешь меня? Работаешь на этого ублюдка Персиваля?  
– Мак, – женщина сглотнула, пытаясь сохранить рассудительность в голосе. – Ты ведь знаешь, мне приходится с ним... сотрудничать. Но я делаю это только относительно клиентов борделя! Клянусь. Сведения, которые я добываю, помогают ему и прочим представителям власти на многое закрывать глаза насчет моего заведения. Ты ведь понимаешь, насколько трудно держаться наплаву с таким неугодным Богу сомнительным заработком. А я совсем одна! Мне совершенно никто не помогает... – она с жалостной выразительностью взглянула на застывшего шотландца.  
Джейми медленно багровел, изо всех сил пытаясь вернуть утраченный контроль.  
– Ты подставила меня, змея! И теперь ищешь оправдания?!  
– Я не знала... Мак! Пожалуйста! – Лиззи со страхом следила за опасными изменениями в лице собеседника. – В последнюю нашу встречу он лишь поинтересовался, что это за женщина с таким рвением пробивалась к тебе в тюрьму. Ну, я и сказала, что это твоя жена. Ты ведь сам ее так называл! Я не представляла вовсе, как это может повредить тебе.  
Джейми с сомнением вперился в нее, приподняв одну бровь.  
– Только не говори сейчас, что у тебя не было никакого тайного умысла!  
– Ну... разве что очень, очень маленький... Совсем крохотный... Я не хотела зла лично для тебя, Мак, поверь. Ты же знаешь, как я к тебе отношусь! Я не думала, что эта ша... женщина так тебе дорога.  
– Ладно, сейчас не время для споров. Мне надо ее найти.  
– И как ты намереваешься это сделать?  
– Пойду и спрошу у этого долбанного Персиваля, – Джейми сжал рукоять дирка, привычно болтавшегося на поясе.  
– Пойдешь и спросишь? – Лиззи недоверчиво хмыкнула.  
– Да. И пусть попробует мне не ответить, – в целеустремленном тоне шотландского горца не было ни малейшего колебания.  
– Послушай, если он похитил ее ради выкупа, он бы уже сообщил тебе об этом. Вероятно, это просто месть. Или он сделал это, чтобы запугать тебя... В любом случае, ты сунешь голову в пасть тигру.  
– Мне все равно. Как бы там ни было, клянусь, он пожалеет об этом! Я вырву его кишки и заставлю сожрать их обратно.  
– Он хитрый дьявол! И с ним всегда, насколько я знаю, несколько охранников.  
– Да пусть хоть целая армия!  
– Мак! Мак, опомнись! А вдруг, это не он? Вдруг твоя женушка действительно у роженицы? А ты так необдуманно разворошишь это гнездо шершней? Ведь тогда можешь пострадать не только ты один. На меня, я понимаю, тебе плевать. Но твоя Клэр тоже окажется под ударом.  
– Я понимаю это, Лиззи. Но я чувствую отчего-то: ждать больше нельзя. Все просто вопит внутри меня: с ней случилось что-то ужасное.  
– Мак, послушай, дай мне еще час. Я пошлю девушек по домам в округе, и пусть они расспросят, не видел ли народ чего-нибудь странного. Может, кто-то знает эту семью, где была молодая женщина на сносях. Такое люди должны замечать. Соседи много чего знают друг про друга. Пересуды, знаешь...  
– Ладно. Час. А я пока пойду, понаблюдаю на домом Тернера. Надеюсь, мне тоже удастся что-нибудь выяснить. И пошли кого-нибудь с запиской в печатню, к Йену-младшему и Фергюсу. Пусть срочно найдут меня у резиденции сэра Персиваля. Если через час не получу от тебя вестей, то я вхожу туда. И будь что будет!  
Мисс Лиззи Пташка только вздохнула, безнадежно закатив глаза. Она слишком хорошо знала этого человека.

**4.25. ПО ЛЕЗВИЮ НОЖА**

***

ЕСЛИ БЫ КТО-ТО МОГ ВИДЕТЬ его лицо в тот момент, он несомненно бы испугался: стиснутые до хруста челюсти, плотно сжатые губы, черные круги вокруг запавших глаз. И полный отчаяния горящий взгляд.  
Но чести лицезреть его сейчас, похоже, был удостоен лишь сэр Персиваль Тернер, главный таможенный надзиратель округа. А этот ублюдок и так вовсю обделался от страха, когда Джейми, словно неотвратимый демон мести, одним стремительным движением проник в его экипаж, спокойно и размеренно выезжавший себе из дома мистера Тернера в сторону его таможенного офиса. Образовавшийся черте знает как в его карете суровый шотландец ухватил окаменевшего сэра Персиваля за шкирку и решительно приставил лезвие острейшего дирка прямо к выпученному от неожиданности глазу сановника.  
– У тебя есть только одна попытка сказать мне правду, долбанный содомит, – бесстрастное лицо нежданного посетителя, несомненно, скрывало холодную ярость, которая, тем не менее, откровенно полыхала во властном синем взгляде в тот самый момент, когда Фрейзер тряхнул оторопевшего хозяина за камзол. – Ты разумеешь?  
Персиваль Тернер смотрел на него пораженно. И Джейми понял – тот не разумел. Слишком велик был момент шока. Фрейзер сильнее вдавил лезвие прямо под отекшее веко, и Тернер заверещал, весь сотрясаясь, словно потерявший опору жирный студень.  
Хорошо, что экипажем сейчас управляли Йен и Фергюс, скинувшие кучера восвояси, вместе с парой ошеломленных натиском охранников. Одного из которых Джейми пришлось оглушить собственноручно.  
– Послушай, я не причиню тебе особого вреда, мразь, если ты быстро и честно скажешь мне, где моя жена. Поверь, я и так уже ДОСТАТОЧНО ЖДАЛ.

ТАК И БЫЛО. ЧАС, КОТОРЫЙ ОН пообещал-таки Лиззи, Джейми провел возле дома чиновника, высматривая, что намеревается делать Тернер. Было раннее утро буднего дня. Заложенный экипаж терпеливо дожидался у парадных дверей, пока хозяин позавтракает и отправится по делам. У самого Джейми терпения не хватало. Он, вынужденный тихо сидеть в засаде, чувствовал себя, словно натянутая тетива, готовая вот-вот лопнуть, если срочно не выпустит стрелу.  
Наконец, подоспели Йен с Фергюсом. Он тоже велел им ждать, в двух словах поведав нехитрый план: как только карета отъедет подальше, вне видимости от лакеев и другой опасной челяди, они убирают охрану и захватывают экипаж. А дальше – по обстоятельствам... Ну, как и обычно.  
Сдержав свое обещание, даже меньше, чем через час, на нанятом экипаже подъехала Лиззи с одной из девиц. Обе были явно взволнованны.  
– Мак, мои девочки опросили всех в округе, никто ничего не знает ни про какую роженицу, зато Жозетт удалось разузнать кое-что. Рассказывай, – приказала она своей спутнице.  
– Мистер Фрейзер. Одна служанка видела из окна своего дома!.. – затараторила девушка сбивчиво. – Господи, сэр! Это была ваша жена, я уверена!  
– Что?! Да говори же!  
– Да... да... – Жозетт судорожно вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями. – В переулок зашли мужчина и женщина. Она обратила внимание: женщина была довольно странно одета. Распущенные волосы, платье какое-то необычное. Она подумала еще, что это... простите, сэр... ну...  
– Ладно, понятно! – нетерпеливо перебил ее Джейми, одним глазом приглядывая за домом: Тернер вальяжно вышел из дверей и спускался по ступеням. – Что дальше, говори же быстрее, барышня!  
– Служанка сказала, был полумрак, поэтому она плохо разглядела, что к чему, но она совершенно уверена: женщину похитили! Какой-то крепкий мужчина метнулся к ней из темного проема двери. Видимо, он ждал там, сэр, – опять застрекотала девица, широко раскрыв испуганные глазки. – Он ударил ее чем-то. О, да!.. По голове, сэр. Я очень-очень сожалею!.. Женщина от этого обмякла и повалилась на землю. А эти двое... Господи, просто ужас, сэр! Они завернули ее в плащ и понесли куда-то. Это все, сэр. Хотя... служанке этой показалось еще, что она слышала стук колес отъезжающего экипажа. Но это было уже со стороны центральной улицы, туда ее окна не выходят, и она не видела, что там случилось дальше. Простите, мистер Фрейзер. Я больше ничего не смогла узнать.  
Девушка сокрушенно покачала головой, с жалостью глядя на посеревшего шотландца. Он молча кивнул, еле разлепив застывшие губы:  
– Спасибо, Жозетт.  
– Мак! – Лиззи с силой сжала его запястье. – Только прошу, не наделай глупостей!  
– Ладно, – он кивнул Йену и Фергюсу. – Наш план, похоже, остается без изменений. Внимание, ребята, экипаж приближается. Начинаем, когда он завернет за угол! Лиззи, идите домой. И... – он склонил голову, чуть улыбнувшись ей напоследок, – благодарю тебя. От всего сердца!..

СЛЮНА БЕЗВОЛЬНО ТЕКЛА ПО дряблой щеке чиновника, замершего в кататимическом потрясении, а из горла доносились какие-то писклявые всхрипы. Джейми попробовал снова.  
– Ну?! Считаю до трех, мерзавец! Учти, после каждого раза ты будешь оставаться без каких-нибудь весьма важных органов. Пожалуй, начнем с глаз, потом – вырежем твой гнусный язык, – Джейми, вцепившись пальцами Персивалю в ухо, сунул лезвие между зубов таможенника, слегка поранив дрожащие губы, – и, на закуску, тварь, закончим твоим членом. Обещаю!  
Джейми прекрасно помнил, как дядюшка Дугал умел разговаривать пленников. Слова «обрежу твой член» неизменно производили неизгладимый эффект на зеленоватых от ужаса подопечных. Сейчас это, несомненно, также произвело должное впечатление.  
– Он'на в н'новой английской церкви... – выдохнул он, не дожидаясь, пока Джейми начнет свой фатальный отсчет.  
На пораненных губах пузырилась кровавая слюна.  
– Та-ак...  
– ...на Б'биверхолл-роуд. Господь, мистер Фрейзер! Только не убивайте, прошу!  
– Это будет зависеть от того, что ты с ней сотворил, ублюдок поганый, – Джейми чувствовал, как от беспокойства снова начинает терять контроль, и боялся прирезать чиновника раньше времени.  
Экипаж остановился. Как Джейми и приказал перед началом операции, парни направили его в укромное место. Фрейзер поспешно высунулся из кареты.  
– Фергюс, живо гони к новой церкви на Биверхолл-роуд. Сделай это как можно быстрее, парень. Ты же понимаешь, вопрос жизни и смерти!  
Потом повернулся к Персивалю, свирепо нависая.  
– Что с ней? Она жива? Отвечай! – он почти кричал, обрывая дорогие прованские кружева, когда мощной рукой тряс сановника за одежды на его рыхлой груди.  
– Н-нда-а... – жалобно блеял обезумевший Тернер. – Н'наверняка еще жива, с'сэр...  
– Что? Что значит «ЕЩЁ жива»? Что ты с ней сделал, упырь?!  
– Она... только не убивайте, мистер Фрейзер, п'прошу. У меня дети!  
– Если ты сейчас же мне не скажешь, что с ней, я буду свежевать твоих детей у тебя на глазах, даже не сомневайся, тварь долбанная, – от испуга Джейми колотила нервная дрожь.  
– Господь. Н'надеюсь, она жива. Но н'нужно торопиться. Она под полом. Закрыта там... в склепе.  
– МОЙ БОГ! ЧТО?!  
– Ц'церкви т'требовалась ж'жертва... сэр. С'строители обычно делают так, чтобы здание долго стояло. Они отказывались достраивать, если не будет жертвы. Суеверные мужланы... Что с них взять?!  
Джейми на несколько минут даже выпустил Тернера, пытаясь хоть как-то справиться с услышанным, и тот, подвывая, отполз подальше от невменяемого шотландца и забился в самый угол кареты, понимая, что, судя по выражению лица Фрейзера, пришел его последний час. Наконец, Джейми перевел остановившееся дыхание:  
– Молись, чтобы она была жива, ублюдок продажный, или я похороню тебя рядом с ней. Заживо!  
Экипаж заносило, когда он летел по узким улочкам города и, наконец – Джейми почувствовал это – колеса съехали с мощеной дороги на загородную. Ход стал мягче, хотя тряска оставалась порядочной. Но, по крайне мере, прекратилась эта бесконечная зубодробилка.  
Он сидел молча и, уставившись в одну точку невидящим взглядом, судорожно сжимал в кулаке кинжал. Если кто-нибудь мог видеть лицо шотландца в этот момент, то, несомненно, испугался бы. Он и сам боялся думать, в каком состоянии найдет сейчас Клэр. Если вообще найдет. Поэтому он просто не думал ни о чем.  
Он не помнил, как связал Персиваля и заткнул его поганый рот обрывками его же собственных кружев, еле сдерживаясь от искушения вонзить лезвие по рукоять в жирное горло этой мерзкой твари, воняющей нечистотами и истошным ужасом. Но нет, это была бы для него слишком... слишком легкая смерть!  
Господь! – острая мысль полоснула похуже кинжала – она пришла к нему, не побоявшись преодолеть сотни лет! А он так бездарно ее потерял. Джейми понимал, что никогда не простит себя за это.  
Наконец, проведя невыносимо долгий час в пути, экипаж, лихо управляемый Йеном и Фергюсом, подъехал к церкви, похоже, весьма и весьма неторопливо строящейся на берегу морского залива. Джейми вылетел из кареты, не дожидаясь ее полной остановки.  
– Фергюс! Прихвати эту тварь! Йен, бегом со мной!  
Строителей нигде не было видно. Местность выглядела пустынной, а стройка – полузаброшенной. Но Джейми сейчас мало занимал этот вопрос.  
Он забежал в большую гулкую залу, лихорадочно оглядывая серые недостроенные своды, стены, пол, который хоть и был выложен камнем, но его плиты выглядели довольно мелкими, не больше квадратного фута. Под такими не спрячешь человека.  
Он подождал, пока Фергюс приволочет упирающегося Персиваля. Потом выдернул кляп.  
– Где она, дьявол?!  
– В подвале!.. Там, в склепе... под плитой. Я забрал бы ее сегодня... попозже. Вечером... Не сомневайтесь, мистер Фрейзер! За кого вы меня принимаете?! Что я, злодей какой? – верещал он, захлебываясь и тараща блеклые от страха глазки. – Я хотел только попугать!..  
– Щас я тебя самого попугаю! – скрипнул зубами Джейми и еще раз обвел взглядом пространство, разыскивая вход в подвал. – Показывай, где!  
– Вход там, господа, с задней стороны!.. Прошу вас!.. – Персиваль показал изысканным приглашающим жестом в сторону западного дверного проема церкви и возмущенно взвизгнул, когда Фергюс резко дернул его туда, подцепив своим крюком за шиворот. – Поосторожнее, молодой человек! АЙ! Вы мне камзол порвете!  
– Фергюс, заткни его, что ли! – Джейми подопнул к французу поближе извлеченный накануне кляп. – А не то меня сейчас стошнит.  
Фергюс наклонился, дополнительно повозил мокрой от слюней таможенника тряпкой по грязному полу и, невзирая на сопротивление, с усилием впихнул сей ошметок в стиснутые обрюзгшие губы сэра Персиваля Тернера. Потом смачно похлопал его по щеке, сверкнув при этом диковатыми от злости глазами.  
– Наслаждайтесь, месье! Пока вы еще живы. Надеюсь, недолго вам осталось, – и, не обращая внимания на истеричные мычания пленника, потащил его за собой.  
Свет в подвальное помещение проникал очень тускло, в маленькие полукруглые окошки под потолком.  
Джейми и Йен забежали туда и остановились, привыкая к полумраку.  
– КЛЭ-Э-ЭРР!!! – что есть силы гаркнул Джейми, – КЛЭ-Э-ЭР, ты здесь? Отзовись! КЛЭ-Э-ЭР!  
Его голос потонул под мрачными сводами подвала. Ответа не было. Господь! Он обшарил взглядом пол: ничего похожего на громоздкие плиты. Такие же квадраты, как и в церкви наверху. Ублюдок обманул их?! Время!! Время работало не на них. Джейми всем существом чувствовал, как утекают драгоценные секунды...  
– Дядя Джейми! – Йен убежал вперед, и теперь кричал ему из какого-то углубления вдоль восточной стены, прямо под алтарем: между столбами, подпирающими свод, туда вели несколько каменных ступеней. – Дядя Джейми! Тут могилы.  
Он рванул к Йену. Так и есть. Три аккуратные плиты лежали параллельно друг другу, хорошо подогнанные и утопленные в пол. Похожие на крышки склепов. Может быть, приготовленные для мощей или других каких-то выдающихся покойников, он не имел представления. Хотя одна из плит, было заметно, слегка вздымалась над своей нишей, особенно, с одного угла. И как раз на ней дополнительно стоял еще тяжеленный каменный брус.  
Не помня как, Джейми своротил этот брус, даже не заметив его веса, пока Йен разыскивал по подвалу какой-нибудь лом. Потом они втроем с подоспевшим Фергюсом выдрали громоздкую плиту...  
Господь Всемогущий! Клэр была там. Лежала недвижимая в тесной могиле фута два высотой. Мертвенно бледное лицо ее было перепачкано, шея и ворот платья залиты кровью, а губы безжизненно полуоткрыты: из них торчала какая-то ветхая солома. Ее разметанные роскошные волосы смешались с липкой землей...  
Она явно боролась за свою жизнь: развязала веревки, каким-то невероятным чудом приподняла плиту – да еще с дополнительным грузом сверху! – которую им троим-то еле удалось сдвинуть.  
Джейми упал на колени, схватив ее холодную исцарапанную руку:  
– Клэр! Пожалуйста, девочка! Только не это! Ты не можешь! Сейчас, погоди!  
Он осторожно поднял ее и, вынув из страшного углубления, словно хрустальную драгоценность положил на каменный пол.  
– Клэр! Ты не можешь уйти вот так! Это не честно! – он смотрел на ее безжизненное тело с недоумением человека, которого жестоко обманули, потом тряхнул беспомощно. – Саксоночка! Не делай так! Прошу тебя! Не пугай меня.  
Он перевел растерянный взгляд на Фергюса, замершего в молчаливом шоке, потом на Йена, лицо которого выглядело очень испуганно, а темные оленьи глаза быстро наполнялись слезами.  
– Дядя Джейми... – прошептал паренек одними губами и положил руку ему на плечо, стиснув изо всех сил. – Может тетушка просто... спит? Или в обмороке? Как-то ведь можно проверить? Кажется, она сама всегда трогала руку за запястье. Где-то там слышно, как бьется сердце – она мне объясняла...  
Джейми уставился на жену внимательно, потом схватил ее ледяные пальцы, растирая. Приложил ухо к груди... Он плохо соображал сейчас, что можно предпринять.  
– Милорд! Давай вынесем ее на воздух! А я пока разделаюсь с этой тварью! – Фергюс дернул Персиваля за связанные руки по направлению к открытой могиле. – Как ты предпочитаешь умереть ублюдок? Прирезать тебя быстро? Или будешь умирать медленно, похороненный здесь живьем?  
Он одним сильным движением скинул верещавшего сановника в яму.  
– Что? Что ты говоришь? Не слышу, пакость? А-а-а... хочешь гнить заживо? Понимаю тебя! Что ж, лежи здесь и уясняй, как это приятно! Надеюсь, ты отлично проведешь время в полном уединении. Йен, ну-ка подсоби!  
– Эй, Фергюс, погоди, здесь что-то блестит. Надо же! Дядя Джейми! Это кольца тетушки. Так вот как она смогла приоткрыть эту махину! Она подложила кольца. Боже! Они все помялись. Ну, ничего их ведь можно... починить?  
Йен протянул Джейми два кольца, сплетенные вместе – золотое и серебряное, которые мужественно исполнили свою нелегкую миссию. Но все-таки их жертва оказалась напрасна, видимо... Джейми безучастно глянул на два покореженных обруча, машинально сунув их в карман камзола. Зачем они теперь?..  
Потом он бережно поднял Клэр на руки и понес к выходу. Последнее, что он увидел, выходя на солнечный свет, как парни, громко крякнув, уронили на визжащую могилу тяжелую каменную плиту.

**4.26. КОГДА СМЕРТЬ НЕ ИМЕЕТ ЗНАЧЕНИЯ**

***

Я ОЧНУЛАСЬ ОТ ТОГО, ЧТО свежий морской бриз обдувал приятной прохладой мой лоб, а теплые лучи солнца нежили мое тело. Я чувствовала сиплое дыхание Джейми рядом со своей щекой. Он шмыгнул носом: ошеломленное лицо его было мокрым. От слез.  
– Ну, что мне с тобой делать, моя бедовая Саксоночка?.. – он прижимал меня к себе, баюкая, будто маленькое дитя.  
– Поцелуй меня... – прошептала я, с наслаждением вдыхая такой благодатно-сладкий воздух, наполненный запахами природы, жизни и моего невероятного мужа.  
Мы сидели с ним, обнявшись, на высоком, скалистом берегу, и я видела перед собой уходящий до самого горизонта, огромный, глянцевый, словно расплавленное золото, океан. Солнце клонилось к западу, придавая мягкую таинственность всему вокруг, а волны умиротворенно шелестели внизу. Крики чаек пронзительно вплетались в этот размеренный звук, но не нарушали общего покоя.  
– Вообще-то, черт... я имел ввиду три дюжины соленых розог, – он неожиданно всхлипнул и попытался улыбнуться, но у него это плохо получилось: улыбка вышла несколько кривоватой.  
– Да, знаю, знаю... За самовольство... и непослушание. И...  
– Ну, где-то так, Саксоночка, – он осторожно отвел пальцем прядь волос, трепетавших, благодаря ветру, по моему лбу, потом коснулся его сухими горячими губами. – Хотя, нет. Я придумал кое-что получше. Если ты еще раз выкинешь что-либо подобное, я сам отвезу тебя к камням... И пусть я умру от тоски потом, но ты будешь в безопасности, в своем времени, женщина моя, если не хочешь слушаться меня в моем.  
– Я буду слушаться тебя, Джейми. Буду... Обещаю! – я прижалась к его надежной груди и с наслаждением закрыла глаза.  
– Христос!.. В который раз?  
– Все! Сейчас в самый последний!  
– Погоди! Ты пить хочешь? – он поднес горлышко фляжки к моему рту.  
Я жадно выпила несколько глотков. Больше, я знала, мне пока нельзя: голова моя кружилась и болела, явно от последствий сотрясения. Но обезвоживание тоже опасная вещь...  
– Господи, Клэр... Ты, наверное, думала, что я смогу жить, если ты пропадешь вот так, безвозвратно, – в его голосе слышалась пережитая им безграничная растерянность. – Я... я не знал, где тебя искать...  
– Ну... я подумала... ты решишь, что я... испугалась, – жуткие воспоминания вдруг нахлынули разом, заставляя мои волосы подняться дыбом по всему телу, – и как раз вернулась назад к... Брианне. И единственное, на самом деле, что меня по-настоящему волновало, – я провела костяшками пальцев по его близкой щеке, – я боялась, что ты так и не узнаешь, что со мной произошло, и будешь думать... что я опять тебя бросила. Насовсем.  
Я медленно стирала слезинки, одну за другой катившиеся по его щекам, и чувствовала, как рука моя дрожит. Джейми крепко сжал мою холодную ладонь в своей, горячей, прижимая к губам.  
– Я так расстраивалась, – прошептала я, – что опять причиняю тебе боль, Джейми...  
– Ничего. Ты здесь, со мной, Клэр. И это главное, – слышно было, как он перевел стиснутое в груди дыхание. – А насчет того, что ты ушла в будущее... это, пожалуй, была моя первая версия, но потом... я подумал... ты ведь не могла бы так со мной поступить? – он еле заметно нахмурился и покачал головой, скорее, своим мыслям. – Я имею в виду, уйти навсегда, не попрощавшись. Оставить меня в неизвестности до конца моих дней?.. Нет, ты бы не смогла. Поэтому я все же решил искать тебя.  
– О... Спасибо.  
– Как ты?.. Как ты себя чувствуешь, Клэр? То, что сделал этот ублюдок... Он поплатится за это! Клянусь!  
– Что ты сделал с ним, Джейми?!  
– Я? Надеюсь, ничего... не волнуйся, – он хмыкнул угрюмо, и взгляд его приобрел свинцовый оттенок. – Через пару-тройку часов вытащим мерзавца... Пусть пока полежит там. Хотя бы попробует на своей шкуре, что значит быть... похороненным... заживо. Господь! – пробормотал он с тихим стоном. – Я даже не могу произнести такое!..  
– Джейми! Прошу!.. Не надо встревать в новые неприятности из-за меня. Давай просто уедем отсюда. Не надо мстить никому. Я... боюсь за тебя.  
– Мы уедем, Клэр, не переживай. Прямо сейчас. Теперь нам собственно и нельзя оставаться в городе. Люди Персиваля нас в покое не оставят. Йен и Фергюс отправились за нашими вещами. Купят еще пару лошадей... Подождем их пока здесь.  
– О, хорошо тогда.  
– Ну, а что касается неприятностей, – он криво усмехнулся, – ты ведь знаешь, определенные события... они просто случаются вокруг некоторых людей, не будем показывать пальцем... Так что, полагаю, не встревать не получиться. И я уже смирился с этим. Кажется.  
– Джейми, прости меня. Я тебя напугала.  
– Еще как, Саксоночка! Еще как! Иисус Милосердный, видеть тебя мертвой не самое желанное зрелище в моей жизни! Уж поверь.  
– А что? Я умерла?  
– Почти, – я увидела, как расширились до невероятных размеров его зрачки, будто он заглянул в глухую мрачную бездну. – Но хвала Иисусу! Хвала Иисусу ты жива! Ты настоящий боец, моя Саксоночка! Ты сумела нас дождаться!  
– Да, я билась сначала. Как могла... – увидев, как слипаются мои губы, Джейми дал мне выпить еще пару глотков из фляжки. – А потом просто ждала. Наверное, все-таки потеряла сознание от недостатка кислорода, и мои дыхательные трубки из соломы перестали... работать. Хорошо, что вы поторопились, Джейми.  
– Господь, как же ты пережила все это, девочка моя? Подумать страшно!  
– Не знаю... я... не знаю... Джейми. Сначала... я жутко запаниковала, а потом... ты знаешь... я вдруг успокоилась. В конце концов, смерть всего лишь одна, и она все равно ведь когда-нибудь да наступит. Ну... рано или поздно.  
– Господь, я предпочел бы, чтоб гораздо позднее, – он еще сильнее прижал меня к себе, и я ощутила, как он все еще дрожит, вероятно, от пережитого волнения.  
– Помнишь... – снова тихо прошептала я, закрывая глаза от невероятной слабости, которая вдруг нахлынула на меня, – мы видели влюбленных, которые умерли вместе, в той пещере. И знаешь... Ты был там со мной, Джейми. В этой холодной сырой могиле. Ты был все время со мной. И я верила, что ты придешь за мной. Верила! Потому что чувствовала тебя... Здесь.  
И я прижала наши сплетенные руки к своему сердцу.

**4.27. ЭПИЛОГ**

***

– ЭТОТ МЕРЗКИЙ ПЕРСИВАЛЬ ТЕРНЕР? Что он собирался делать со всем этим? А, Джейми?  
– Что ты имеешь в виду, Саксоночка?  
Джейми лежал на кровати в нашей спальне едва живой, поскольку был серьезно болен. А я сидела рядом в кресле и внимательно присматривала за ним, если можно так выразиться.  
Неделю назад они с Роджером ушли поохотиться за Дальний перевал, и в дороге, далеко от дома, одна из лошадей, учуяв волчий дух, дернулась в сторону и основательно провалилась под лед. Со слов взволнованного зятя, Джейми чуть самого не унесло течением, пока они вытаскивали испуганное животное. А потом им пришлось срочно уходить с того места, поскольку велика была вероятность нападения волков, и мой муж, естественно, не удосужился как следует обсохнуть. Конечно, мы же гребанные шотландцы! Нас не берет ни пуля, ни мороз, ни кинжал, ни зубы хищников.  
В результате, он напугал всех нас, потому что Роджер притащил его практически на себе, с полным набором симптомов крупозного воспаления легких. Правда, при всем этом Джейми сердился, говорил нам, что с ним все в порядке и порывался пойти расседлать своего коня. А потом рухнул посреди кухни в полном беспамятстве. Я возблагодарила Бога, что, по крайне мере, у меня – как прям чувствовала! – была заготовлена свежая порция пенициллина.  
И все-таки он заставил меня поволноваться, потому что около суток, пока начало действовать лекарство, исход был непредсказуем. Я не отходила от его постели и с замиранием сердца молилась, чтобы антибиотик успел купировать воспалительный процесс до того, как... случится непоправимое.  
В результате, мысли о смерти витали в воздухе всю последнюю неделю и благополучно напомнили мое собственное сражение за жизнь в том зловещем церковном склепе, которое мне хотелось бы, несомненно, навсегда вычеркнуть из памяти. Но временами ужас пережитого настигал меня внезапно, и я замирала, попадая в поток жутких ощущений. Взгляд мой при этом останавливался, я ничего не видела и не слышала вокруг, кроме панического чувства замкнутого навек пространства и от этого – полной своей беспомощности. А Джейми пугался за меня.  
Так было и теперь, потому как я испытала подобную безысходность, наблюдая, как мой муж, весь красный от лихорадки, мечется по постели, ко всему прочему, буквально задыхаясь и издавая в беспамятстве такие душераздирающие хрипы и стоны, что в пору было поседеть. Что я и делала потихоньку.  
Но сейчас кризис миновал, и Джейми, несомненно, шел на поправку, хотя был еще достаточно слаб и дни проводил в постели под моим строгим надзором. Роджер взял на себя часть его дел по хозяйству, Брианна готовила для отца еду повкуснее, а почти двухлетний Джем периодически забегал и мусолил обессиленного деда своим увесистым тельцем, пока родители были заняты и не успевали за ним уследить.  
Я же, как примерная сиделка, читала больному пикантный дамский романчик с охами-ахами и всяческими гламурными непристойностями. Ну, чтобы он не скучал, пока бодрствовал, и не так сильно нервничал, когда я «безжалостно тыкала его своими зверскими иголками» – как он не переставал бубнить ворчливо – и «пичкала мерзким ядовитым варевом».  
Это как раз к слову о бонусах...  
Правда, к вечеру, когда молодежь уходила в свой дом, и мы оставались одни, всякие разные мысли, пробужденные острым страхом потери, не давали мне покоя на ночь глядя.  
– Ну... если бы я умерла в том склепе... так ужасно. Разве это вынудило бы тебя платить ему, Джейми? Скорее, наоборот.  
Джейми посмотрел на меня внимательно, потом, тяжело вздохнув, ответил.  
– Думаю, причина в том, что я не один такой был, Саксоночка. Ну, тот, кто платил этому Тернеру мзду за свои нелегальные дела. Сдается мне, у публичного наказания нет цели исправить провинившегося. Оно почти всегда калечит либо убивает человека на глазах у толпы. Страх. Вот что важно здесь. Страх держит людей в смирении. Пожертвуешь одним – подчинишь многих. Думаю, пошел бы слух о том, КАК он расправляется с непокорными, и другие люди, ужаснувшись, повиновались бы. Беспрекословно. Так что, чем страшнее наказание, тем в этом смысле лучше. Наверное...  
– Да... просто мафия какая-то получается. Хотя, чему тут удивляться. Она существовала, наверное, во все времена, только называлась по-другому. И такие жестокие и беспринципные ублюдки, как Тернер всегда стремились контролировать преступный мир.  
Джейми посмотрел на меня озадаченно, но ничего не сказал. Он все-таки по-прежнему был слишком слаб.  
Я отложила книгу и встала с кресла, чтобы потрогать его лоб, все еще горячий, но не такой раскаленный, как пару дней назад. Джейми слабо улыбнулся мне и провел рукой по одеялу.  
– Посиди со мной, Саксоночка. Когда ты рядом, мне становиться гораздо лучше.  
Я смочила полотенце холодной водой и положила ему на голову, потом растерла грудь спиртом, снимая излишний жар. Он безропотно принимал мою заботу и, пользуясь этим, я напоила его доброй порцией отвара из трав. Он сморщился жалостливо, но выпил, на удивление, молча.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь, Джейми?  
– Я в порядке, Саксоночка, только в груди немного побаливает, – и, видимо вспомнив об этом, он сухо закашлялся.  
– Господи, дорогой, ты так меня напугал.  
– Я знаю. Прости...  
Я взяла в руки его тяжелую горячую ладонь, поглаживая задумчиво.  
– Интересно, откуда же он знал тогда, что я буду в аптеке в данный конкретный момент? Хотя, конечно... Он мог приказать следить за домом и... за тобой. Наверное, у него уже был определенный план насчет тебя.  
– Да... Может, мерзавец хотел смерти мне или нам обоим, не знаю. Впрочем, видимо, я был еще нужен ему. Хотя, это был его просчет, очевидно. Ну, то, что он оставил меня в живых, когда посмел тронуть тебя. Христос! Все-таки... нет страшнее расправы, когда причиняют боль твоим близким...  
Джейми с тихим стоном потянулся ко мне и замер, благостно уткнувшись лбом в колени. Примочка свалилась с его лица, и я взяла ее, осторожно обтирая влажной тканью жаркое тело под рубашкой. Он с наслаждением постанывал.  
Наконец, я все-таки отважилась задать ему вопрос, который мучил меня давно, но, вероятно, я боялась услышать правдивый ответ.  
– Джейми...  
– Да, любимая, – я почувствовала, как, встревоженный моим тоном, он слегка подобрался.  
Все-таки, мой муж уже достаточно хорошо изучил меня.  
– А эта твоя Жанна-Лиззи. Она вообще кто?  
Джейми замер на несколько секунд, потом с тихим вздохом откатился от моих бедер и откинулся на подушки, подсунув руку под голову.  
– Чего это ты вдруг о ней вспомнила?  
– Ну, просто, давно хотела спросить, но все как-то не представлялось случая.  
Джейми еще раз вздохнул и, взглянув на меня, поморщился от боли, потирая грудь.  
– Ну, сейчас, конечно, самое время, душа моя. Ладно уж, спрашивай... Чего ты хочешь узнать?  
– Как давно ты ее знаешь? Вернее, знал.  
– Очень давно. Еще со времен Хиллоутера. Когда я отбывал там условно-досрочное освобождение из тюрьмы. Она была шлюхой в местном пабе. А я... ходил туда играть. В карты, в основном. Ну и...  
– Что?  
– Мы с ней организовали мафию... – он глянул на меня насмешливо и хмыкнул. – По отъему денег у незадачливых игроков. В основном, это были проезжие, конечно.  
– Джейми! Ты просто сплошной криминальный элемент получаешься!  
– Да уж... Она отвлекала мужчин, ну... своим внешним видом, понятно, и подавала мне знаки. Сигналила, у кого какие карты на руках. У нас с ней была разработана целая система. Забавно получалось.  
– Господь! Забавно? Что же тут забавного? Тебя бы убили, если б узнали.  
– Ну, кое-кто знал, конечно. Хозяин заведения, например, – Джейми озадачено поскреб затылок. – Но он был в доле. А так мы были очень осторожны. Да. Знаешь, Саксоночка, задача шулера не столько в том, чтобы выигрывать, а больше в том, чтобы никто не догадался, что он жульничает. Тут как раз думать надо. И выстраивать множество ходов. Так что, это почти себе игра в шахматы выходит...  
– О! Сколько же интересного мне еще предстоит про тебя узнать, Джейми.  
Он посмотрел на меня с легкой тревогой.  
– Ну... надеюсь, ты не бросишь меня из-за этого, моя Саксоночка.  
– Что ж, до сих пор я... справлялась как-то. Надеюсь, и дальше так будет. Так что там про Лиззи? Давай, рассказывай, аферист мелкий, не отвлекайся.  
Джейми с сомнением поджал губы, наверное, обиделся на «афериста», бедолага, но все же продолжил.  
(Подробную историю Лиззи читайте в «Демонах» глава № 3 – прим. автора)  
– Лиззи был моим единственным другом там. Не считая Джона, конечно. Она располагала к себе – ну, ты видела ее – и я доверял ей, почему-то. Мы разговаривали... иногда. О том, о сем. Я рассказывал ей про себя всякие байки. Она поведала, почему оказалась в таком неприглядном положении, хотя была, по сути, из приличной семьи и... образована. А потом она в единый миг все потеряла, когда один мерзавец соблазнил ее. Скорее, причина была в деньгах ее отца, и поэтому... парень все же взял ее в жены. Но... в общем, этот гад... ее муж... он сильно издевался над ней... бил... унижал всячески. И тогда... она сбежала. Одинокой женщине в наши времена некуда обычно податься, Саксоночка, – он грустно посмотрел на меня. – Вероятно, только на панель. Или под защиту какого-нибудь другого мужчины. Ага? А иначе она все время в опасности голодной смерти под забором.  
– Господь! Почему же она не вернулась к родителям тогда. Неужели, они не приняли бы ее обратно?  
– Наверное, приняли бы... но дело в том... что они умерли оба. От горя. Потому что она так бездумно поступила: сбежала с этим ублюдком без их позволения.  
– Ничего себе крест!  
– Да... если на тебе... смерть родителей. Это тяжкое бремя. И я понимал ее в этом.  
Я заморгала расстроено, потому что никак не хотела будить в Джейми такие воспоминания. Мало ли у него других забот. Но он только мягко улыбнулся мне и нетвердой рукой потянулся к стакану с водой. Я помогла ему напиться, и он снова расслаблено откинулся на подушки.  
– А что вас свело в Эдинбурге? Она приехала туда за тобой? – затухшая давно ревность вдруг прямо-таки заклокотала во мне.  
– Н-нет... все было не так, – он внимательно посмотрел на меня, – не надумывай лишнего, Саксоночка. Там, в этом пабе, я прятал свою выигранную долю в тайнике, чтобы как-нибудь переслать деньги с оказией в Лаллиброх, Дженни и Йену и... в один прекрасный день их там не оказалось. И Лиззи тоже пропала, – Джейми усмехнулся, но совершенно спокойно, будто такое беспримерное предательство его уже совершенно не волновало.  
– Вот, шалава! Это была она? Ну, та, кто взял твои деньги.  
– Да... Она. Оставила мне записку, что деньги берет взаймы. Она хотела добиться развода, отспорить наследство, которое захватил ее дядя и открыть свое дело.  
– Она могла бы попросить! Ты же и сам бы ей дал, Джейми? Зачем было красть?  
– Что ж, довод резонный. Но я был в отъезде в то время, а ей подвернулся какой-то надежный попутчик до Лондона. Вот так и получилось...  
– И как же ты снова стал доверять этой змеюке? – пробормотала я, вспоминая, в какую дикую ситуацию она меня втянула своими безумными интригами.  
– Я встретил ее случайно в Эдинбурге, когда сбежал туда от... ну... Лири. Ты знаешь про это, – он умоляюще посмотрел на меня и правильно сделал.  
Одна соперница-змея – ещё куда не шло, но две – это уже явный перебор для моих утонченных чувств.  
– Знаю, знаю... – буркнула я, прикидывая, если вдруг придушу мерзавца подушкой, то все подумают, что он просто благополучно скончался от пневмонии. И мне за это ничего не будет, пожалуй!  
Он, кажется, уловил ход моих мыслей, потому что опасливо потянул одеяло себе на грудь.  
– Ну, чего ты опять, Саксоночка, дело ведь прошлое.  
Я сощурилась.  
– В таких делах, срока давности не бывает, пора бы некоторым присутствующим здесь любителям женских юбок, уяснить себе это!  
Он сокрушенно закатил глаза.  
– Я лучше тогда ничего не буду рассказывать, раз ты так... хмм... трепетно на это реагируешь, душа моя. Не хотелось бы неожиданно получить кулаком в глаз, знаешь ли. А, судя по твоему виду сейчас, я, видимо, как раз этого в скором времени и дождусь.  
– Ну... в глаз ты вряд ли от меня получишь, но ты ведь знаешь, паренек, – я кивнула на бутыль с пенициллином и нессер со шприцами, которые дожидались своего часа на прикроватном столике, – у меня всегда найдется для тебя средство получше.  
Джейми обеспокоенно заморгал и глянул на часы, стрелки которых явно приближались к роковому времени, потом перевел на меня полный тоски взгляд:  
– Издеваться над бедным больным парнем, это в твоем духе, я знаю. Пользуешься тем, что я даже сопротивляться не в силах.  
– Вот только не надо мне зубы теперь заговаривать, все равно не отвертишься от положенной порции, – многообещающе хмыкнула я и успокоительно похлопала его по бедру. – Так что давай, мой друг, рассказывай, что там было дальше. Не отвлекайся. Встретил ты ее и что?  
– Она обрадовалась, – тон голоса самого Джейми явно стал на порядок сдержаннее, – И, представь, отдала мне все мои деньги. Даже с процентами. Так что мне не было причин ее ненавидеть, Саксоночка. На эти деньги я и открыл печатню, купил станок и все оборудование. Ну и закупил первую партию контрабандного алкоголя. Лиззи первоначально мне помогла с реализацией и с прикрытием моего нелегального бизнеса. У нее были связи на таможне и вообще... Ее работа предполагала обширные знакомства, ты ведь это помнишь. Свела меня с этим ублюдком Персивалем и другими такими же мошенниками у власти. Ну и дело мое закрутилось.  
– Да уж... Теперь понятно, как все случилось.  
– Да. Что еще ты хочешь узнать об этом? – Джейми напряженно смотрел на меня, явно предполагая, что бы я хотела знать еще.  
Я посмотрела на него прямо и максимально решительно задала, наконец, тот самый вопрос:  
– Ты спал с ней? Скажи мне, Джейми. Только честно. Между нами одна лишь правда, ты помнишь?  
Я видела, что он заметно занервничал: машинально потер переносицу, потом вновь обеспокоенно посмотрел на часы и вздохнул. Я ждала.  
– Ладно. Христос, семь бед – один ответ...  
При таком многообещающем начале у меня нехорошо замерло внутри, а потом медленно стало плавиться в синем пламени негодования.  
– Дело в том, что я не знаю, Саксоночка. Это и есть правда.  
– В смысле? Как это понимать?  
– Один раз... был такой инцидент... в самом начале нашего с Лиззи знакомства в Хиллоутере... Ну... в общем, я нажрался, как свинья... отчего-то. Я часто не мог тогда справиться с безнадегой, душа моя... таким… отвратительным гнетущим унынием, периодически одолевающем меня, – он грустно посмотрел мне в глаза, и во взгляде его я вдруг отчетливо увидела ту самую лютую тоску, черную, словно бескрайняя пропасть, у которой нет ни начала, ни конца. – И, наверное, я... не знаю... Похоже, я... стал искать утешения в объятьях женщины. Или это она завлекла меня тогда. Я не помню. В общем, я очнулся наутро в ее постели. И сбежал... Потом она сказала мне, что ничего такого и не было, поскольку я просто не смог, как уж она там ни старалась.  
– Не помню, чтобы ты когда-либо чего-то такого не смог, паренек. Даже будучи вдрызг пьяным, – с великим сомнением проговорила я.  
– Ну, тем не менее... С чего бы ей врать? Ведь это ударяет по ее профессиональной репутации, ага? Ну... раз она не смогла довести клиента до удовлетворения, – он снова опасливо глянул на меня. – Так что я поверил ей, Саксоночка. Надеюсь, и ты поверишь мне. Кроме того, она проститутка, ты помнишь. А мне вовсе бы не хотелось подхватить сифилис. После этого, конечно, я стал с ней гораздо осторожнее. Старался не напиваться до беспамятства, и у нас установились чисто деловые отношения. Ну и немного – дружеские. С ней было... забавно и просто. Да... А мне нужен был кто-то... рядом. Я был, знаешь ли... слегка одинок тогда. Лиззи – лучшее, на самом деле, что у меня на тот момент было.  
По выражению лица Джейми, на котором сейчас отражались все его пережитые чувства, можно было видеть, что он был одинок в тот момент отнюдь не слегка.  
– Хорошо, – сказала я.  
А что тут можно было еще сказать?  
Джейми посмотрел на меня настороженно.  
– «Хорошо», что именно, Саксоночка? Господь, надеюсь, не «хорошо, Джейми, до свидания, будь счастлив»?  
Я засмеялась и, наклонившись, поцеловала его ехидную физиономию в висок.  
– Нет уж, дорогой, и не надейся, так просто ты от меня не отделаешься. Я имею в виду, всего лишь: «хорошо, дорогой, я тебя понимаю». И на самом деле, я рада, что ты не был слишком одинок тогда. Правда, Джейми. Конечно, мне не слишком приятно, что женщины со всех сторон одолевают тебя, слетаясь, будто пчелы на сахар, но ведь, в конечном итоге, ты все же выбрал меня?  
– Христос, полагаю, это потому, что ты самая мудрая из всех женщин, которых я когда-либо знал! – обрадованно заявил мой муж, и я увидела, как его плечи с облегчением расслабились.  
Я с сомнением посмотрела на него и вытянула губы трубочкой:  
– Мудрая и все? Какой-то не слишком вдохновляющий комплимент, не находишь? Для любимой-то женщины...  
– Ах, ну все остальное тоже у тебя в порядке, не сомневайся, девочка.  
Я слегка закатила глаза, решив пощадить «бедного больного парня» на этот раз. Его способности красиво выражаться явно пострадали от температуры.  
– А ты знаешь о дальнейшей судьбе этой Лиззи? Все-таки, она помогала тебе вызволять меня. Неужели ей ничего за это не было? Или никто не дознался о ее участии?  
Голос Джейми слегка погрустнел.  
– Я справлялся о ней Саксоночка, писал ей письма уже отсюда, из Америки. Она пропала куда-то, на самом деле. Сразу после этой истории. И никто не знает куда. Христос, надеюсь, она не попала в лапы к этому Персивалю. Эх, надо было мне все же раздавить эту мерзкую гниду! Может – я надеюсь! – с ее способностями выживать она успела сбежать побыстрее куда-нибудь, чтобы ее не достали, и скрывается где-то под новым именем. Не знаю теперь, что с ней, но надеюсь, что все в порядке. На мое письмо ответила Дафна, на самом деле. И она ничего про Лиззи не знает. А, может, просто боится говорить. Теперь она стала управляющей этого борделя.  
– Ох, ну надеюсь, она не выгнала девочек на улицу. И смогла сохранить их бизнес.  
– Что ж, когда я писал туда около года назад, там все было в порядке, ну, за исключением Лиззи.  
– Да уж, с одной стороны, как вспомню, что Лиззи меня подставила в этом участке, так просто хочется удавить ее голыми руками, но с другой, без нее ты бы меня, наверное, не нашел. Еще бы чуть-чуть – и я задохнулась там совсем.  
Мне даже жарко стало от этой мысли, и я вся покрылась нервным потом. Джейми тоже дернулся.  
– Господь, когда вспоминаю, как нашел тебя в этой могиле бездыханную, просто волосы до сих пор шевелятся от ужаса, – он продемонстрировал мне свои рыжие волоски, вставшие дыбом на коже предплечья, покрытой мелкими пупырышками. – Думал, я лягу рядом, Саксоночка, и умру вместе с тобой. И тут увидел, как у тебя на шее трепыхнулась жилка. Совсем чуть-чуть! Это была просто благодать небесная, невероятное счастье! А потом ты пришла в себя, – на глазах у Джейми блеснули слезы. – До сих пор не устаю благодарить Господа за это.  
– Да уж представляю! Тем более, совершенно недавно испытала такую же безумную радость, когда ты очнулся после своих метаний по постели в бреду и горячке, Господь! – я протянула ему, в свою очередь, собственное предплечье для обозрения, все покрытое мурашками.  
Он вздохнул несколько виновато:  
– Саксоночка, ну я не думал, что это купание так на меня подействует, обычно мне все было ни по чем. Наверное, старею...  
– О, дорогой, не говори глупости: старость тут совершенно не при чем. Ты еще всем молодым дашь фору. Вон посмотри, какой ты у меня крепкий! – я уверено стиснула его большую ладонь, которая как-то уж слишком вяло сжалась мне в ответ, и я, помогая, положила на его слабые пальцы вторую руку. – Ничего. Ты скоро наберешь свою силу, Джейми. А заболел ты оттого, что просто все время в делах, да в заботах. Не даешь себе вздохнуть. Вот тебя и подкосило. Организм не выдержал перегрузок.  
Он посмотрел на меня в сомнениях.  
– При чем здесь это, Саксоночка? Мой организм не боится никаких грузов. Я любой вес подниму, который только сможет поднять самый сильный человек. Просто я промерз немного, действительно.  
Я вздохнула, не в состоянии объяснить шотландцу 18 века, пусть даже самому образованному, азы медицины века 20.  
– Надеюсь, теперь, дорогой, учитывая все обстоятельства, ты станешь на порядок осторожнее, – я многозначительно взглянула на часы и, заметив, как при этом перекосило лицо моего мужа, приготовилась к бою.  
– Клэр, давай так. Я уже почти здоров, как ты видишь. Так что, я пью все твои микстуры и молча выношу твои безумные припарки, только оставь в покое мой зад, прошу.  
Я невозмутимо потянулась за бутылочкой с пенициллином и достала из нессера шприц, потому что уже тысячу раз было говорено, что прерывать процесс лечения на середине нельзя.  
– Могу прямо сейчас выпить весь этот пенициллин целиком. Надеюсь, он не слишком гадкий.  
Я собрала части шприца в одно целое и прикрепила иголку. От чего Джейми заметно занервничал.  
– Саксоночка, ты меня вообще слышишь?  
Я молча оскалилась ему улыбкой старого садиста, продолжая свою работу.  
– Мпфмм... – не выдержал он. – Кажется, я начинаю уже жалеть, что не помер...  
Я аккуратно втянула поршнем раствор и сбрызнула через иголку жидкость.  
– Саксоночка!.. – в голосе его сквозило отчаяние.  
– А кто это сейчас у нас будет послушным мальчиком? – пропела я елейно в ответ на его причитания, – Кто это перестанет, наконец, бухтеть и молча повернется на животик? Кто это такой смелый потерпит маленький укольчик?  
Глаза Джейми немного расширились в недоумении, потом он фыркнул.  
– Кажется, это буду не я.  
– А кто это хочет, чтобы у него сгнили все легкие, и он медленно умер от туберкулеза в страшных мучениях?  
– ЧЕГО?  
– Ну, или от чахотки, как ее сейчас называют. Это одно и то же.  
– Господь, Клэр. Ты просто мертвого уговоришь, – проворчал он, нехотя переворачиваясь на живот. – Ну, за что мне это все, Иисус?  
Я подарила ему в ответ вторую улыбку старого садиста и взялась за кусочек корпии, пропитанной спиртом.  
– Сдается мне, единственная причина, Саксоночка, по которой мужчина может достойно оголить свой зад... – рассудительно начал он и замолчал, с великой укоризной глядя на меня сквозь прикрытые ресницы.  
Я держала шприц наизготовку, но молчание его не прекращалось, заставляя меня лихорадочно строить разные догадки. Я не вытерпела.  
– И какая же?  
Он трагически посмотрел на опасное орудие в моей руке, полное густой мутноватой жидкости, и решительно подмял под себя подушку.  
– Ну... может, ты мне скажешь свои идеи, мудрая женщина?  
Я задрала его рубашку повыше и ласково погладила исключительно гармоничные формы упомянутого места, рельефного и крепкого, как два скалистых холма. Не слишком-то мне хотелось причинять ему боль. Пусть даже маленькую.  
– Наверное, перед боем показать его врагу?  
Он посмотрел на меня через плечо с некоторой долей удивления, потом хмыкнул.  
– Что ж, этот вариант как-то не пришел мне в голову, хотя может ты и права. Врагу наверняка будет приятно... Хорошо, тогда две причины...  
– И какая вторая тогда? – я прицелилась и, стараясь не обращать внимания на приглушенные стиснутыми зубами подвывания больного, осторожно ввела лекарство. – Хех! Допустим, предположительно, чтобы кто-нибудь как следует всыпал по этому оголенному заду за беспримерную самонадеянность его хозяина? Например, за то, что этому мужчине хватило ума провалиться в реку, после чего почти сутки скитаться мокрым на морозе и, в результате, подхватить чертово воспаление легких, от которого он чуть не умер?  
– Господь!.. – прошипел он, покряхтывая, и цыкнул зубом. – Порка, конечно, это самый нежелательный вариант, если быть честным до конца. Хотя, как на это посмотреть, опять же. Ежели поменять все оставшиеся уколы на одну порку. Тогда я, пожалуй-ка, соглашусь, – он с надеждой посмотрел на меня.  
– Порка может вылечить только непутевые мозги, но не тело, так что, очевидно, обмен не равноценный, разве что на будущее надо будет запланировать… – я как следует помассировала ваткой место укола и очень нежно поцеловала его в ямочку на крестце, прямо над ягодицей. – Так что ты имел в виду, мой храбрый паренек? Когда это твоя задница будет пристойно выглядеть голой? Просто интересно. Хотя, я бы сказала, что она и сейчас ничего так себе выглядит.  
– Окх, спасибо. Но, представь, я имел в виду, кровожадный мой доктор... – он быстро развернулся, когда я его отпустила, и потянул меня за руку, привлекая к груди, – голый зад славного мужа выглядит подобающе лишь, когда он благословенно возложен... – его губы приблизились к уголку моих губ, – меж разведенных коленей. Своей любимой женщины, я имею в виду. Именно так, моя славная Саксоночка, и никак иначе.  
Что ж, судя по всему, чертов упертый шотландец Джеймс Александр Малколм Маккензи Фрейзер, определенно, чувствовал себя лучше.

ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ СЛЕДУЕТ...

05.01.2019


	5. СОН ТРЕТИЙ: КАПЛИ КРОВИ ВСЕГДА СТЕКАЮТ ВНИЗ

_And the perverted fear of violence_  
_Chokes the smile on every face_  
_And common sense is ringing out the bell_  
_This ain't no technological breakdown_  
_Oh no, this is the road to hell_

**Chris Rea «The Road to Hell»**

(настоятельно рекомендуется прослушать перед прочтением для настроя ;))

**Общая тема главы:**

Эти двое имеют право на свое маленькое счастье...

 

  **5.1. УПУЩЕННЫЙ ШАНС**

***

_Поместье Хиллоутер,  
Озерный край,  
25 марта 1758 года  
14:00_

ДЖЕЙМИ ФРЕЙЗЕР, СОСРЕДОТОЧЕННО УСТАВИВШИСЬ НА расцветающий весенний парк за окном, совершенно не замечал его прекрасного вида. И теперь он нервно вышагивал туда-сюда по собственному кабинету вдоль этого самого окна. Шотландец поймал себя в своих мыслях, что не может подсчитать количество раздраженных шагов, которые он испытывал при этом, не слишком уютные ощущения в животе, сродни определенным естественным позывам, которые были абсолютно неожиданными для него в процессе ожиданий конечного вердикта Его взбешенной Светлости.   
\- Вы с-сбежали. Из-под п-присмотра. За п-преступниками Короны! - от расстройства лорд Джон неожиданно стал заикаться, речь его сделалась краткой, почти лаконичной. - Вы хоть п-понимаете это, сударь ?! - Внезапно возникшие патологические явления были неожиданно для него самого, практически взорваны, заметны презрительно сжатые изменения в этой подлой, непробиваемо-отрешенной физиономии.  
\- Да, сэр.  
О, Христос! Как всегда, пытался оправдаться.   
\- И что ?! Что мне п-прикажете с вами делать?  
Вопрос. Не хочу знать ответа. Конечно, оскалило свои вредные зубы, не заставив Грею долго ждать.  
\- Что б-будет угодно Его с-светлости, - ледяные синие глаза нахально сузились, уголок больших и - о, Искуситель! - таких чувственных губ едва заметно скривился.   
А-А-А-А! Попадись мерзавцу тысяча демонов! Грей, прямо сейчас! Джон нервно глотнул и вдруг пыхнул, зардевшись, словно маков цвет. Ему же не почудилось ?! Нет? Или этот вероломный гад смеется над ним насмехаться?   
«Сейчас ты у меня заикаться, начнешь, паразит!» - бессильная ярость клокотала в нем, будто мокрое белье на ветру. Приблизительно к Фрейзеру, почти привлекая, он привел в ловушку, и он держал рычаг, возвращал из груди, отчеканил прямо в эту дерзкую самоуверенную рожу:  
\- Мне напомнить, что условно-досрочное освобождение не предполагает использования выхода, Маккензи. Или вернуть вас в т-тюрьму?  
Когда они быстро откроются, он быстро отвлечется.  
\- Как ... будет угодно, милорду, - чуть помедлив, сухо выплюнул Фрейзер, по-солдатски безучастно глядя перед собой.   
Грей заметил этот быстрый, слегка обеспокоенный взгляд. «Ага! Все-таки этот упертый сукин сын дрогнул, - мстительно подумал он. - Господь, значит, не все еще потеряно! »   
Его светлость, пытаясь взять себя в руки с помощью тихого скрежетания зубов, была совершенно разглядывала незабываемого беглеца в свете жизнерадостных лучей солнца, мягко проникающих сквозь запыленное стекло. Что ж ... очевидно, мерзавца не слишком уж прельщает эту перспективу. Это все значит! И он-таки, майор Грей, может приехать за зарождавшимся наглецом. Если, дьявол, опять не смалодушничает ...  
А ВЕДЬ ОН ТАК УМОЛЯЛ ... КОГДА растерзанное тело пропавшего на две недели шотландца нашли возле Хиллоутера, на обочине дороги. Было ясно, что Джейми Фрейзера привязывала к лошадям и тащили пару миль по каменистой дороге. Изодранный, кровавый кусок мяса. Который еле шевелился. Выходил в прошлый раз.   
Джон вздрогнул, и душа его вновь зашла безысходной злобой: сейчас все это должно было повториться! Снова! Луи Маккензи, а его, Грея, бравые парни так удачно не отловили беглеца. Хвала Иисусу, это слишком далеко. Лорд Джон не уставал благодарить Бога за эту удачу и тут же проклинать нагло упрочненного раздолбья, вытянутого сейчас перед ним с этим явно подчеркнутым безразличным, чертя разнеси его безмозглый череп! Все, что нужно, - это то, что сейчас на самом деле и точно точно не намерено быть слишком миндальничать, мечта о душе над этой безответственной лживой эгоистичной задницей, потому что она находится на столе перед ним.

_Я здесь, мой драгоценный.  
Надеюсь, ты не упустишь свой шанс.  
Твой Дж. Р.   
Поместье Скелвит Ридж_

Грей просто холодел от горя. Шанс?! И это он называет шансом? Быть освежеванным заживо? Рендолл, чертова тварь! Ох, если бы добраться до него, раздавил бы без жалости каблуком так, чтобы брызнули во все стороны его гнусные внутренности. Но Джейми давеча запретил ему даже думать об этом.  
Скелвит Ридж был поблизости, всего в 3 часах езды верхом от Хиллоутера. Это значит, Черный Дьявол подобрался совсем близко, чтобы теперь заполучить свою жертву быстро и наверняка. А этот безрассудный тип еще позволяет себе делать вид, что просто собирался невинно прогуляться по окрестностям – воздухом, так сказать, подышать – а его тут совершенно незаслуженно отловили, да еще отчитывают ни за что ни про что. Вон, эти небесно-синие бесстыжие глазки, будь они неладны, так и вперились равнодушно – поверх головы взбешенного майора Грея – во что-то там весьма интересное за окном.     
«Взгреть бы его как следует! Чтоб, дьявол, сесть не мог!.. Неделю! Нет, месяц!» – в запале мстительного воодушевления продолжал яриться Джон, сжимая зубы и кулаки. И, на его удивление, такие мысли приносили ему странное удовольствие, похожее на болезненное удовлетворение.   
И, самое главное, он с ужасом неотвратимости понимал, чтобы спасти шотландца от него же самого, он просто обязан был сделать это. Со всем положенным усердием. Даже если ему, навсегда теряя честь, придется воспользоваться своим служебным положением. Но он готов был сейчас, потому как слишком хорошо помнил их разговор полгода назад, холодной, дождливой осенью, когда Джейми был так слаб, что едва поднимал голову, чтоб напиться.

– Я НЕ МОГУ ДЕЛИТЬ ТЕБЯ С ЭТИМ ЧУДОВИЩЕМ, Джейми. Только не с ним! – голос его вибрировал от отчаяния, когда он осторожно положил руку на кроваво-рассеченное в нескольких местах плечо Фрейзера.  
– Прости, Джон, – Джейми вяло посмотрел на него. – Это... это выше меня.   
– Джейми, – он смотрел на израненного друга безумными глазами, полными иступленной решимости. – Пожалуйста! Позволь мне. Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь. Я... смогу... – он сипло втянул в себя воздух и почувствовал, что задыхается, будто его удерживают под гигантской толщей воды. – Хочешь... я... я сам побью тебя?! Точно. Помнишь, я уже пробовал. Тогда в Ардсмуре. Тростью. У меня получилось? Ведь получилось же?   
– Да... это было... неплохо... – Джейми слабо улыбнулся.   
– Скажи. Что бы ты хотел? Только скажи. Я все сделаю!  
Джейми чуть мотнул головой и долго молчал, потом все же разлепил разбитые спекшиеся губы:   
– Понимаешь, Джон... Если я скажу... то это будет уже не то. И, наверное... я даже... не вполне представляю, ЧТО ЭТО. Ты должен... знать сам. Вся редкость этого ублюдка в том, что ОН ЗНАЕТ. Знает, ЧТО мне... нужно. Я не прошу его. Я не могу О ТАКОМ попросить... 

**5.2. ВЫЙТИ ЗА ПРЕДЕЛЫ ВОЗМОЖНОГО**

***

_13, Триплтон-стрит  
Брикстон, Лондон   
21 сентября, 1757   
10:00 p.m._

ЧЕРНЫЙ КАМЕРДИНЕР ДЖОНАТАНА РЕНДОЛЛА ПРИШЕЛ за ним тем же вечером. Джейми поднял на него глаза и замер, порядком  изумленный. Внушительный негр был одет сейчас весьма живописно: цветастая круглая шапочка без полей, похожая на жёрнов, украшала его коротко стриженую голову, могучее тело скрывала свободная льняная рубаха, простой вырез которой был замысловато и пышно расшит узорами из мельчайших бусин, а ноги до самых щиколоток задрапированы в пеструю ткань, продолжающую рисунком яркий туземный орнамент горловины. «Надо же, выглядит как килт, только длиннее», – мимоходом подумалось Фрейзеру.   
Но совсем даже не странное одеяние этого черного Голиафа повергло его в состояние беспокойства. В тусклом свете свечи можно было различить, как на глянцевых скулах камердинера, под глазами, выступали по три ряда крупных рельефных точек – очевидно, специально нанесенные шрамы. Сейчас они зачем-то были покрыты белой краской, что делало их похожими на ожерелье из жемчужин, будто крепленное прямо к черному лицу. Белая полоса той же краски пересекала лоснящийся лоб и, вклиниваясь в широкую переносицу, придавала отрешенному лицу африканца ритуально-мистический вид, напоминающий жутковатую маску какого-то таинственного существа.   
А в самом носу, между ноздрями – Иисус! – словно у быка, поблескивало аккуратное золотое кольцо. Кольца, по нескольку в каждом, украшали большие растянутые мочки туземца, а на руках его позвякивали множество разнообразных браслетов, так же... – Джейми повел взгляд вниз, с понятным любопытством рассматривая сие явление – как и на темных босых ногах с необъяснимо розовыми подошвами ступней, которые тоже были разрисованных белыми геометрическими узорами.   
Учтиво поклонившись, слуга с молчаливой невозмутимостью указал массивным подбородком на кисти гостя, от неожиданности судорожно впившегося пальцами в колени. Джейми глубоко вздохнул, решив ничему не удивляться – чего уж теперь – поднялся с кровати и послушно протянул вперед стиснутые кулаки. Оковы щелкнули на его запястьях, тяжко окольцевав, подобно неотвратимым браслетам судьбы.  С особым трепетом он ощутил сейчас: одежды на нем самом не было вовсе, кроме любопытной конструкции на шее, сплетенной из мелких цепочек и определенно напоминающей ошейник, которую он получил из рук англичанина накануне.   
Хозяин дома так и не разрешил ему одеться, когда отправил в гостевую комнату отдыхать с дороги. И почему-то Фрейзеру не показалось это странным. Он чувствовал, сия мера – важная часть какого-то дьявольского ритуала, который воплощала изощренная фантазия Рендолла, и он принял ее безропотно, ощущая во всем теле необъяснимое томление от своей абсолютной уязвимости.   
Было ли страшно ему сейчас? Да, было. Он осознавал, что, доверившись Рендоллу, попал в сокрушительную, безраздельную тьму, где обитало это падшее создание. Тьму гибельной неизвестности.  
Но страх, томивший душу Джейми, не имел значения совершенно, поскольку та душевная боль отверженного, которую он ощущал всем своим нутром, была гораздо сильнее. Гораздо. Настолько, что ожидание физической боли, призванной заглушить это, воспринималась им, Джейми Фрейзером, как благо. Он желал ее страстно и не намерен был останавливаться. Страх, боль, и его полная поверженность в беспощадных руках должны были стать искуплением. И освободить его. В земной жизни и, он хотел в это верить, за ее пределами...  
Тем не менее, сердце его тоскливо екнуло, когда камердинер с торжественной учтивостью пригласил Джейми следовать за собой. В полном молчании они шли по темному дому, и только зыбкий огонек свечи в руке черного гиганта освещал их недолгий путь. Позвякивание цепи, скрепившей кандалы на его запястьях, да еще звуки тяжелых шагов Сида по старым скрипучим половицам  отдавались зловещим эхом в голове шотландца. Потому что там снова не было не единой мысли – все сейчас казалось Фрейзеру абсолютно пустым и суетным – только девственная чистота и готовность полного восприятия момента. Зачарованная отрешенность захватила его, подобно пленительному сну, в котором он был настроен смиренно принять все то, что Черный Джек Рендолл намеревался сотворить с ним в этот раз. Хотя тело его, Джейми чувствовал это, напротив, трепетало все отчетливее, будто сливаясь в унисон с робким пламенем одиноко плывущей во мраке свечи.   
«Словно путь в преисподнюю», – безучастно мелькнуло у него в голове, когда он, вслед за черным слугой, спускался все ниже и ниже, теперь уже по каменной лестнице, сырая кладка которой явно указывала на то, что это был ход в подвал.  
Сойдя по ступеням, они прошли под арку и – Джейми зябко поежился – оказались в холодном сыром коридоре, в который выходило несколько массивных дверей. Пахло влажными камнями, землей и плесенью. На первый взгляд Фрейзеру даже показалось, что это сумрачное подземелье больше, чем сам дом: сводчатый потолок пропадал во мраке.   
Дверь, у которой они остановились, ничем не отличалась от других – крепкие, потемневшие от времени доски, обитые поржавевшим железом. Джейми тревожно глянул на провожатого: ничего не выражало его темное лицо с поблескивающими в мерцании пламени, чуть красноватыми белками глаз. Узника охватило смятение, но он сдержался усилием воли, наблюдая, как Сид с трудом толкает тяжелую дверь. Она не была заперта, и медленно открылась с отвратительным тоскливым лязгом.   
«Дорога в ад...» – подумал Джейми снова и понял, что ему, оказывается, не все равно. Он не хочет туда! Но уже нет возможности вернуться. Мосты сожжены: он обнажен, скован и практически беспомощен в руках гиганта-камердинера. Кроме того, он дал слово и, прежде всего, самому себе...   
Сердце забилось так сильно, будто готово было выскочить из горла, заухало в висках, когда он сделал шаг вперед и, склонившись, чтобы не ударится головой о низкий проем, вошел в просторное помещение, подчиняясь церемонному приглашению отступившего в сторону слуги.  
На него пахнуло уютным сухим теплом, смешанным с запахом старого цемента, и, оглядевшись, он заметил: хотя стены и пол были по-прежнему сложены из камня, подвальная комната была довольно хорошо прогрета, отапливаемая тлеющими угольками большой жаровни посередине.  
Кроме того, в ней было достаточно светло. Освещение исходило от масляных светильников, закрепленных на стенах. В комнате имелось даже небольшое полукруглое оконце, правда, забранное решеткой, за которым уже вовсю сгустился ночной мрак.  
Но не это привлекло внимание узника, а то множество необычных предметов, которые были разложены на верстаках, аккуратно расставлены, развешены по стенам в удручающе-идеальном порядке. Предназначение одних было понятно: хлысты, плети, трости, щипцы, тиски и иглы всех калибров, а так же другие зловещие инструменты, явно предназначенные безжалостно терзать человеческую плоть. О назначении других можно было только догадываться, и догадки эти отнюдь не вызывали у Джейми радужного неведения, отозвавшись колкими мурашками по всему телу и тошнотворной судорогой в животе. Он задрожал, хотя холодно ему не было, и дрожь его значительно усилилась, когда он услышал, как взвизгнули поржавевшие дверные петли, и безнадежно лязгнул запираемый Сидом замок. Он резко обернулся, чтобы увидеть, что остался совершенно один в этой жуткой комнате. Зачем? Чего хотел от него Рендолл сейчас? Он мог только догадываться: ожидание хуже самой смерти. Абсолютно голый посреди этого дьявольского места, один вид которого вызывал вселенский ужас, а волоски на всем теле становились дыбом.   
Он обнял себя за плечи, насколько позволила ему цепь на оковах, и снова огляделся, уже затравлено. Его основательно замутило, пока его взгляд скользил по мрачному подвалу. Помещение было просто напичкано разными приспособлениями, и этот антураж вызывал самые гнетущие фантазии. С потолка свисали какие-то цепи, веревки, крюки. Посередине, рядом с жаровней, стоял грубо сколоченный широкий стол, по углам которого крепились широкие ременные петли, несомненно, для фиксации несчастных жертв. Такие же ремни располагались в прорезях столешницы на уровне горла и талии. Джейми ужаснулся, когда воспаленное воображение услужливо представило, как он не может шевельнуться, распятый в этих крепких привязях, в полной, безраздельной власти свирепого палача. Одна мысль теперь смятенно пульсировала в нем: «Какого черта он здесь делает? Зачем он пришел сюда? Добровольно! Он полный безумец, мать его! И главное, отсюда нет выхода теперь, нет спасения».   
Он с тоской посмотрел на окошко: даже если бы он мог протиснуться в него, все равно решетку ему не преодолеть. Он с силой подергал дверь – тщетно. Она действительно была заперта настолько глухо, что вызвала в нем новый приступ паники, и он уже готов был безнадежно долбить в нее кулаками, разбивая костяшки в кровь...   
С великим трудом он подавил сей недостойный порыв и, пытаясь прийти в себя, несколько раз шумно втянул ноздрями воздух. Это помогло немного, и он, наконец, заметил довольно неудобное кресло, похожее на трон, у дальней стены под окном. Не понимая его предназначения, Джейми подошел и тяжело опустился на мягкий прохладный бархат и, с усилием впившись в волосы пальцами, подпер голову рукой. Так он просидел довольно долго, успокаиваясь.   
Он обещал себе не думать ни о чем и попытался вернуться к этому первозданному состоянию, сулившему желанную твердость духа. Он вспомнил, ради чего он здесь, воскресил то ощущение беспросветного блуждания в сумраке собственной никчемности, когда совершенно не за что зацепиться в его бесцельных скитаниях, полных отвращения к себе, жгучей душевной боли и бесконечных тяжких унижений.   
Потеряв навсегда ту, единственную для него ценность, его ушедшую жену, ставшую ненадолго его сердечным пристанищем, с тех пор он так и не нашел приветливую гавань, которая могла бы придать смысл его пустому прозябанию и безнадежной жизненной суете. Может, он сам был виноват в этом? Но... просто – он осознал это с острой тоской сейчас – ему было с чем сравнить. И планка эта, на беду его, стояла слишком высоко...  
Он постоянно чувствовал себя каким-то нечистым, даже сейчас, несмотря на то, что камердинер Рендолла, перед тем, как уложить спать этим утром, тщательно промыл его и снаружи, и... изнутри. Джейми передернулся от неловкости: он предпочел бы не вспоминать о той интимной и унизительной процедуре, которая ему ни капельки не понравилась. Но раз уж сказал «А»... пришлось подчиниться. Тем более, он осознавал ее полезность для всех участников процесса, да и, что греха таить, не осмелился особо спорить с гигантом-камердинером, который, кстати, вел себя при этом весьма учтиво.  
Джейми поднял голову и, взглянув направо, с удивлением осознал, что только одна стена была девственно чистой здесь, в напичканной разными пыточными орудиями комнате. Он с рассеянным интересом уставился на нее. Отупляющая, серая каменная кладка, где не на чем было остановить глаз. Ему вдруг пришел на ум Венворт и те нары с колючим жестким одеялом, ощущение которого под щекой не давало ему сорваться в призрачное безумие; одеялом, стиснутым судорожной хваткой пальцев, чтобы хоть немного смирить ощущение оглушительной боли и катастрофического вторжения чужой плоти в свое беспомощно распластанное тело.  
Впрочем, здешняя стена не была совсем свободной. Посередине, почти примыкая к ней, стояло сооружение, по иронии судьбы – или, скорее, дьявольской насмешке хозяина этого дома – напоминающее крест, названный Андреевским, в честь святого апостола Андрея, считающегося покровителем Шотландии. Крест... с  цепными оковами на его концах.   
Справа от креста, почти у самого пола располагалась конструкция из темных, отполированных временем досок с тремя дырами в нем, похожее на колодки. А слева – те же колодки, но возвышавшиеся на уровне роста полусогнутого человека.   
«Иисус твою ж Рузвельт Христос!» – как когда-то говорила его жена.   
Джейми вдруг пришла в голову ужасающая мысль: «Для кого все это?» Неужели Рендолл знал, что Джейми, в конце концов, вернется к нему, и поэтому так серьезно подготовился? Неужели он был настолько в нем уверен? Добровольный пленник еще раз окинул взглядом комнату. Нет, не может быть, чтоб хозяин дома приобрел весь этот арсенал специально для него, Джейми Фрейзера. Наверняка, кровавые развлечения Рендолла уже вышли за рамки вожделения одного лишь человека. Не он был у Черного Джека первым, и не он, очевидно, будет последним. Зная Рендолла, странно было бы предполагать, что это не так. Все тщательно продумано, педантично подобрано, четко расположено и спланировано с дьявольским хладнокровием. Чему тут можно удивляться?   
Джейми вдруг с ужасом ощутил, как эта мысль кольнула его какой-то болезненной остротой, похожей на... ревность? ЧТО?! НЕТ! Он невольно хохотнул, мучительно скривившись, и потер ладонями лицо. Это просто сущий бред! Фрейзер почувствовал, как в душе всколыхнулось новая волна унижения: он всего лишь – ОДИН ИЗ МНОГИХ! Он вовсе НЕ БЫЛ ОСОБЕННЫМ для Черного Джека Рендолла, как почему-то всегда полагал. И – Господи Боже! – Джейми ощутил поток значительного разочарования от этой мысли.   
Сейчас все выглядело так: им займутся – так уж и быть! – но только потому, что этого хочет сам Джейми Фрейзер, а вовсе не Джонатан Рендолл с его неуемным стремлением обладать непокорным шотландцем. И Джейми сейчас вынужден, наконец, признаться себе честно: так оно и есть!  
Краска залила пунцовым цветом его лицо – даже кончики ушей запылали: уже не спрячешься теперь за обличием невинно-святого мученика, невольно попавшего в руки одержимого им палача. Он должен посмотреть правде в лицо: сейчас, как впрочем, и всегда, это была его личная инициатива и, Христос... его тайное желание. И тогда он становится... КЕМ? Он боялся знать ответ на этот короткий, но страшный вопрос. Джейми с судорожным всхлипом втянул ртом воздух, будто ему не хватало дыхания.   
«Тогда, где он берет очередных жертв для своих жутких забав? – возникла следующая резонная мысль. – Неужели, те приходят к нему добровольно? Так же как и он сейчас, – Джейми похолодел в отчаянном преддверии неотвратимости, ощутив вдруг удесятеренную тяжесть кандалов на своих руках. – Или этот изувер, словно ядовитый паук, обманом заманивает несчастных в свои сети. Хотя... что ему мешает их покупать?».  
Он подумал о странном камердинере, безмолвном и... бесконечно преданном. Абсолютно черном, как неотступная тень Рендолла, как глубинная суть его мрачной души. Было что-то дьявольски слаженное в этом тандеме хозяина и его помощника, будто две стороны одной медали. Четкий безжалостный механизм, основанный на союзе таких похожих и таких... разных стихий, и обладающий из-за этого столь уверенной силой, что Джейми вновь стало страшно. Настолько, что его бросило в жар. И он, к своему великому стыду и разочарованию, уже был готов сказать, что передумал, умолять англичанина, чтобы хозяин отпустил его восвояси, добавляя ко всем прочим безрадостным ощущениям великую толику презрения к самому себе...   
НЕТ! В тщетной попытке вернуть себе потерянное спокойствие, он откинулся в кресле и закрыл глаза. Ему нельзя поддаваться панике, он должен быть готов. Но каждая толика его сметенного естества вопила, словно тонущая в зловонной трясине беспомощная зверушка, изнемогающая в своих предсмертных судорогах: он не был готов. НЕ БЫЛ!    
Из-за всех переживаний мозг неожиданно отключился, и Джейми не заметил, как уснул прямо там, в этом неловком кресле с прямой царственной спинкой, посреди комнаты, напичканной жуткими орудиями пыток. Провалился в сон настолько глубоко, что не слышал, как снова лязгнул замок.   
Очнулся он от гадкого ощущения, что кто-то рассматривает его совсем близко: так, что Джейми чувствовал тепло тела, склонившегося над ним. Повинуясь инстинкту солдата, Фрейзер, не успев ничего сообразить, вскочил быстро и резко, спросонья пилигая ошалелыми глазами.   
– Ха! Надо же, узнаю своего строптивого паренька! Сдается мне, только Джейми Фрейзер может уснуть посреди такой истинной, завораживающей  красоты, – Рендолл, которому пришлось срочно отшатнуться от стремительно подскочившего шотландца, чуть улыбнулся и гордо обвел рукой свой зловещий антураж, будто это был исключительный шедевр. – Как тебе мои владения, Джейми? Ты их оценил? Не правда ли впечатляет, мой драгоценный?  
– Н-д-да... – Джейми, пытаясь прийти в себя, не сразу понял, где он и что он, и теперь, еще раз оглядевшись по сторонам, вновь ощутил жгуче ёкнувшее сердце.   
Он вспомнил!  
– Рендолл... я...  
– Тцс-тцс-тцсс... Как не хорошо... Джейми. Не заставляй меня напоминать тебе, как меня нужно называть. Мы же договорились.  
– Д-да... но я...  
– Что ты? Передумал? – и Рендолл вперился в Джейми круглыми черными глазами коршуна уже готового вовсю впиться в плоть жертвы, потом прищурился презрительно. – Позволь напомнить тебе, что это ТЫ пришел сейчас. САМ. Я не звал тебя, мой прекрасный. Ведь так?..  
Никакого разочарования не было слышно в его вкрадчивом голосе. Простая констатация факта: равнодушная и лишь слегка раздраженная. Будто Джейми со своими глупыми выдумками отвлек его от очень важных дел, а ведь он, полковник Рендолл, весьма занятой и довольный жизнью, готов был лишь из любезности сделать одолжение своему... старому доброму знакомому.  
Джейми сглотнул, не в силах оторваться от темных завораживающих глаз, мерцавших в пламени светильников мистическим светом. Потом кивнул, словно кролик, под гипнотическим взглядом удава. Рендолл вздохнул с легкой досадой. Джейми заметил, что англичанин одет совершенно свободно: шелковый китайский халат на голое тело – белокожая волосатая грудь в распахе, полы едва прикрывают крепкие икры. Босые ступни в турецких домашних туфлях твердо, по-хозяйски расставлены.  
– Не знаю, по какой такой причине ты заявился, приятель, но если ты не готов, то, конечно, можешь передумать. Прямо сейчас, Джейми. Один раз и последний. Потом ничего отменить уже будет невозможно. Ни под каким видом. Даже если, – его губы чуть дрогнули в усмешке, – вздумаешь умалять.  
Джейми еще раз окинул взглядом подвал, почувствовав каждой клеточкой тела, воздействие всех мучительных орудий на свою плоть. Ему захотелось плакать от бессилия, потому что он четко осознавал, что не может сейчас уйти, испугаться, сбежать позорно и жалко. Он шел к этому слишком долго и теперь не имел такого права перед собой, перед страхом вечного презрения, которое и так уже вовсю переполняло грудь.   
И, вместе с тем, он чувствовал, как болезненное вожделение беспрестанно томило его, не давало покоя. И особенно тягостно было последнее время в Хиллоутере... Та благодать абсолютной покорности, которую он испытал уже не единожды – и которую так неосмотрительно допустил в свое сердце – то, черт возьми, разрешение на безоглядное, сладостное подчинение, которое он мог позволить себе – Джейми понимал слишком четко – только в близости с этим непостижимым, безжалостным человеком...   
Они, эти пленительные демоны непонятных ему желаний, алкали его, пожирали его, взывали к нему отовсюду, словно тихий плачь банши, муторный и дразнящий, забирая навек его растерянную душу.     
Рендолл, с интересом наблюдая за переменами в лице своего необычного гостя, улыбался теперь весьма доброжелательно.   
– Ничего, мой прекрасный, – тон его голоса был по-отечески мягким, – это нормально... сомневаться. Я понимаю, тебе страшно, – он испытывающе взглянул на Джейми, – но вспомни, зачем ты пришел. Ты хотел постичь истину, кажется. Хотел постигнуть свою суть? Ведь так?  
Джейми стоял как соляной столб, практически полностью одеревенев, и едва смог изобразить в ответ легкий кивок.  
– Так что, ладно, положим, ты еще можешь сейчас выбирать, Джейми. Но учти. Это последнее твое решение в моем доме. Дальше решать за тебя буду я.  
Джейми почувствовал, как остро сжалось внутри. Вот так все просто и от этого – дико страшно. Голова закружилась, а в груди пыхнуло будто перед последним прыжком в бездну. Настал момент истины. Сейчас все случится, и это будет последний его выбор. Дальше он будет иметь дела лишь с последствиями. Какими бы они не были, это уже решать не ему, Джейми Фрейзеру. Он будет просто лететь беспомощно в эту бездонную пропасть, постигая каждый момент своего выбора, имея возможность принять его таким, каков он есть, и молиться. Был ли он готов? – опять вернулся он к тому же вопросу, кружась на своей адской карусели.  
Снова лязгнули дверные петли, и Джейми увидел, как в низкую дверь не спеша втискивается черный камердинер. Гигант был прикрыт спереди лишь небольшой набедренной повязкой, и Джейми снова различил какой-то непривычный глазу экзотический орнамент, искусно вытканный на плетеной поверхности ткани, дико и ярко контрастирующей с абсолютно голым, словно точеным из антрацита роскошным торсом африканца, блестевшим матовым шелком в подрагивающем свете фонарей. Мозаика многочисленных шрамов темными узелками гравировала на его атласном теле замысловатый, определенно магический узор. Комната сразу уменьшилась от его громоздкого присутствия. Безмолвный, он подошел и встал за спиной у Рендолла, смиренно склонив коротко стриженную курчавую голову с выбритым ритуальным рисунком на висках. Господь!  
– Как тебе сей великолепный экземпляр, а, Джейми? Ты уже заметил, насколько этот парень колоритный? – усмехнулся Рендолл, заметив, как глаза узника медленно расширяются, а кадык судорожно дергается в непроходящем спазме.  
Потом, развернувшись вполоборота, он похлопал камердинера по мускулистому плечу, словно какого-нибудь жеребца, отличающегося исключительной, породистой статью. Глаза Черного Джека при этом горделиво загорелись, будто он демонстрировал самую драгоценную вещь в доме.   
– У себя на родине этот дикарь был не из простых. Хоть он и варвар, но являлся одним из вождей какого-то туземного племени, насколько я разбираюсь в этих узорах на их цветастых юбках. Как и ваши тартаны, Джейми, эти рисунки и... эти побрякушки, – Рендолл осторожно подцепил одно из колец в черном ухе, – говорят о высоком статусе в их примитивном обществе.   
– Наши тартаны говорят о принадлежности к клану, сэр, – Джейми посмотрел на туземца по-настоящему заинтересовано, но тот продолжал спокойно стоять, опустив голову, будто его это совсем не касалось.  
– Да без разницы. Главное, могу тебя уверить, что этот громила предан мне безраздельно. Невероятно, но это так. Сказать тебе почему? Ну, спроси же...  
– Почему? – буркнул Джейми.   
Ссориться сейчас с Рендоллом ему совсем не хотелось, пусть себе, дьявол, наслаждается спектаклем.  
– Я спас его. Ты не поверишь, да?.. Вырвал из рук мерзавцев, которые вырезали ему язык и вот-вот уже намеревались выколоть глаза. А после этого и... вовсе оскопить. Варвары! Не знаю уж, чем он им так насолил, раз его хотели лишить этакой красоты.  
С этими словами Джонатан по-хозяйски запустил руку под узорчатую повязку невольника и сделал несколько энергичных ласкательных движений, демонстрируя. На что камердинер медленно поднял голову и вдруг улыбнулся Джейми – призывно и плотоядно – одним уголком своего большого губастого рта, почему-то вызывая этим в душе шотландца острый ошеломительный страх.    
– Я отвалил за него кучу денег, представь, и ни на секунду не пожалел об этом. – Рендолл бросил ласкать африканца и небрежно вытер руку об его набедренную повязку. – Сдается мне, вы с ним удивительно похожи, мой прекрасный, только масти у вас разные. Ну, что скажешь?  
Джейми неопределенно дернул плечами. Что тут ответить, он совершенно не представлял.  
– Ты же не будешь против, Джейми, если этот славный малыш нам поможет? Уверяю тебя, он просто мастер в своем деле. Художник, если можно так выразиться.  Самозабвенный виртуоз. Признаться, я даже и мечтать не мог о таком помощнике.   
Джейми вперился в туземца с опаской, с трудом ворочая одуревшими мозгами.  
– Ну, так и что ты словно язык проглотил, мой милый? Ты видел все мои карты. Я открыт перед тобой. Решай уже что-нибудь, Джейми. Либо я пошел спать, – и Рендолл нарочито громко зевнул.  
– Я... я могу передумать, с-сэр? – голос шотландца был слишком сиплым, а мысли беспорядочно скакали, словно рассыпанный горох.  
– Можешь.  
– А если я согласен, то что?  
– То, что и всегда, мой милый. НОЧЬ ПОЛНОЙ ПОКОРНОСТИ. Назад пути не будет. И никаких гарантий для твоей плоти я дать не могу. Но, обещаю, твоя душа сполна получит то, зачем ты пришел.  
Джейми, еще раз взглянув на экзотического помощника Черного Джека, вздохнул глубоко, ощущая, как голова его выписывает в воздухе непонятные знаки, то ли отрицательно мотая, то ли согласно кивая. И, сжав челюсть, оторвал свинцовую ногу от обрыва...  
– Хорошо. Я согласен... с-сэр.  
И склонил голову, совсем как темнокожий Сид за спиной у Рендолла.  
– О! Прекрасно, мой смелый мальчик, – полковник ущипнул его за подбородок двумя крепкими пальцами, коротко потрепал по щеке. – Выходит, я не сомневался в тебе. Ты по-прежнему отчаянный малый.   
Джейми содрогнулся от его снисходительных прикосновений и подумал о том, что вряд ли сейчас его можно таковым назвать, но по понятным причинам оставил при себе свое исключительно важное мнение.  
– Что ж, с этого момента ты не имеешь право голоса, мой драгоценный, – голос Черного Джека Рендолла вползал в его душу, как сладкий яд, заполоняя сознание, парализуя всполохи независимой воли. – Ты – никто... Пустое место. Слышишь меня? Послушная безмолвная вещь. Я волен делать с тобой, что пожелаю, и ты обязан мне подчиняться. Во всем. Так?  
Сердце опять рванулось в паническом спазме и больно ударилось в грудную клетку. Джейми, стиснув челюсть, смирил приступ и кивнул, не поднимая потухших глаз.  
– Да, сэр.  
– Если ты нарушишь это правило и... откроешь свой строптивый рот не только для того, чтобы взять туда член, будешь наказан дополнительно и жестоко. Обещаю тебе. Это понятно?  
– Д-да, сэр.  
– Что ж, ладно. Тогда начнем, пожалуй. Чего тянуть? Сдается мне, твоя ночь уже началась, – Рендолл многозначительно глянул на зарешеченное окно под потолком.  
Потом – Джейми ощутил, словно в муторном сне – полковник прочно, по-хозяйски, взял пленника за локоть и подвел к низким колодкам возле самого пола.   
– Теперь НИКАКОГО КОНТРОЛЯ БОЛЬШЕ, Джейми, милый... Полная покорность. Встань на колени. Сид сейчас все подготовит для нас. Для тебя...  
Он послушно выполнил все распоряжения, изо всех сил стараясь не осознавать, что полностью обездвижен сейчас, распят, словно какая-нибудь лягушка в странном сооружении, чувствуя, как неровности каменных плит остро впиваются в его согнутые колени, потому что они прикованы, болезненно разведены в сторону, и взгляд – КАК И ТОГДА! – безнадежно упирается в глухую кладку стены.   
– Ты же не против, мой прекрасный? Пока я буду просто смотреть... Хочу поручить это важное дело Сиду – разогреть тебя как следует, – донесся от кресла под окном спокойный голос полковника, и Джейми ощутил пряный аромат дорогого табака. – Не обессудь, но признаться, годы мои уже не те... Не для таких бурных развлечений, как в прошлом. Да... жаль. Было времечко. Сколько всего утрачено навсегда из-за нелепых предубеждений, а, Джейми? Это тебе наука: никогда нельзя терять времени даром, мой драгоценный. Но ты не переживай, – продолжил Рендолл, заметив, как узник неловко дернулся в своих оковах, – думаю, сегодня ты не будешь разочарован, да. Позволю себе судить по личному опыту, тебе наверняка понравится такая утонченная экзотика. Этот парень, повторяю, просто монстр. Я сам иногда с наслаждением отдаюсь в его изобретательные лапы. Все лучшее сегодня для тебя, мой милый!..   
Джейми тут же забыл про свои мелкие неудобства, когда увидел краем глаза, как полностью обнаженный теперь Сид, снял со стены какой-то инструмент, выбрал еще кое-что с верстака и подошел к нему сзади, вызывая по всему телу пленника оторопь беспомощного ожидания. Тем более то, что выдавалось у негра между ног – чертов Рендолл совсем даже не преувеличивал! – вполне себе соответствовало внушительным размерам чернокожего камердинера. Джейми снова задергался безотчетно, чувствуя стылый ужас в своем сердце, но теперь он уже не мог выбирать...  
– Не волнуйся так! Когда ты будешь совсем готов, я не оставлю тебя без внимания, мой великолепный шотландец. Да. Обещаю, у нас впереди до-олгая сладкая ночь. Что ж, Сид! Думаю, ты можешь приступать, бездельник, а то наш... гмм... подопечный совсем уж измаялся.  
Джейми услышал короткий язвительный смешок Черного Джека Рендолла и ощутил, как в тот же момент, неистово обжигая, тело его пронзила свирепая боль, потом еще одна и еще... побуждая беспомощно скованную плоть рычать и рваться прочь в бесплодной попытке избавления, а оглушенное сознание – нехотя смириться с неизбежным, а после, раз за разом постигая гибельную безграничность возможного, покорно отпустить, выйти за пределы, пока рассудок, сметенный огненным натиском, не растворится, не рассыплется постепенно в мучительно-сладостном небытие.

**5.3. В ПЛЕНУ БЕЗЖАЛОСТНОЙ СТРЕМНИНЫ**

***

_Поместье Хиллоутер,  
Озерный край,  
сентябрь, 1757 года_

– НЕ ПОНИМАЮ, – ДЖОН СКРИПНУЛ зубами в отчаянии. – Ты посмотри на себя! Этот бесчеловечный мерзавец так тебя изувечил! Снова. Ты уверен, что тебе надо именно это? Джейми?   
Он осторожно взял его перевязанную ладонь. Под бинтами, он знал, были вспоротые ногти, из-под которых приглашенный доктор, сам содрогаясь от ужаса, вытаскивал заостренные щепки. Заодно мистер Хантер вытащил осколки бутылочного стекла из глубоких порезов на ступнях. Господь! Раны уже гноились. Их пришлось хорошенько обрабатывать и зашивать. Хорошо, что Джейми во время этой процедуры был в глубоком забытье под действием настойки опиума. Грей невольно передернулся, и голова его, в который раз, закружилась при одном воспоминании об этом. Он с трудом проглотил тошнотворный комок, подступивший к горлу.  
– Не знаю... Пока что мне больно, и я не хочу особо. Но после... В общем, я не понимаю сам, Джон. Думаю... дело не в боли, конечно. Просто боль это... как знак... – воздух вместе со словами с великим трудом исходили из груди пораненного шотландца. – Знак власти. Кажется, все дело в нем... в праве этого человека на власть.   
– Праве на власть? – Джон не замечал тоскливый холод, разлившийся по всем его внутренностям.  
– Да... – Джейми со стоном выдохнул и, закрыв глаза, замолчал обессиленный, потом все же продолжил. – Его присутствие... дает мне возможность не заботиться ни о чем... как бы я не старался, он все равно... заставит. И иногда это так... хорошо. Когда тебя несет куда-то... помимо твоей воли.  
– Я ведь тоже могу. Могу заставить, – Грей упрямо сжал губы, но слова звучали нерешительно, скорее, как вопрос.   
– Гх-м-м... Не думаю, что ты... – Джейми глянул на него почти виновато, потом прикрыл тяжелые веки. – Не ото всякого можно... принять унижение... дружище... и... не всякой силе возможно покориться. Она должна быть как... как чертов поток... безжалостная... холодная стремнина, которую умолять, которой сопротивляться... совершенно бессмысленно. Иначе... я не дамся. Я буду... сражаться. Ты ведь знаешь...

_13, Триплтон-стрит  
Брикстон, Лондон   
22 сентября, 1757   
03:00 a.m._

– СКАЗАТЬ ТЕБЕ ДЖЕЙМИ, МИЛЫЙ, КОГДА ты перестал быть для меня интересен? – Джонатан Рендолл стоял возле его головы и успокаивающе, словно заботливый доктор, поглаживал разметанные по столу, слипшиеся волосы, неопределенного теперь цвета, и при этом с внимательным интересом рассматривал тлеющий огонек на конце прута, только что основательно нагретого на жаровне. – Сказать?  
– Мне плевать на тебя и твои интересы, Рендолл! – он отчаянно рвался, насколько это возможно было сделать его телу, намертво притянутому ремнями к столешнице, а голос изрядно сипел, охрипший от криков.   
– Ха! Позволь усомниться, что это так. Вовсе тебе не наплевать, маленький лжец, – вдоволь насмотревшись на опасный огонек, он поводил прутом туда-сюда над глазами, губами, лицом привязанного шотландца, тем самым вызывая у Джейми вполне закономерный мандраж. – Ты же отлично знаешь, мой мальчик, что врать нехорошо. Разве твой благословенный папаша не учил тебя этому? Впрочем, я его понимаю, учить такого упертого мошенника совершенно бесполезно.  
– Я не вру! – он отчаянно дергался и потел в тоскливом ожидании, не сводя глаз с шающего прута, который обдавал его кожу угрожающим жаром.  
– Не врешь? Вот как? Что ж. Позволь, я напомню тебе... Ты считаешь себя таким... особенным, Джейми... страдающим... жертвенным... – темные от застоявшейся крови губы дрогнули в усмешке. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я суетился, бегал, добивался тебя? Всегда. Чтобы разыскивал одержимо, строил планы, расставлял ловушки? Одну хитрее другой? М? – он вдруг с силой схватил Джейми за лицо, жестко сминая сухой прохладной ладонью, и при этом свирепо сощурился, обнажив хищный оскал зубов. – Ты видно хочешь, чтобы я один, жестокий палач... злобный дьявол... был повинен в твоих мучениях? А ты у нас – святая жертва, которая совершенно ни при чем? Практически агнец Божий?.. – твердая рука скользнула к шее пленника, сжав ее так чувствительно, что у Джейми перехватило дыхание, и звездочки замелькали в глазах. – Ведь так, мой хитрый, невозможно хитрый мальчуган?..   
Потом Рендолл ненадолго замер, будто в экстазе, чтобы послушать хриплый вопль жертвы, после того, как притиснул раскаленный кончик прута к взмокшей груди, на которой уже красовалось несколько подобных отметин, сотворенных им за последние полчаса. На лице англичанина в этот момент было написано бескрайнее удовлетворение: прикрыв глаза, он будто слушал вдохновенную музыку. Только что сам не дирижировал...  
– Ну-ну-ну... – он ласково похлопал дрожащего пленника по плечу и внимательно, с каким-то самозабвенным любованием творца, рассмотрел получившийся след, потом даже потрогал пальцами, – понимаю... это больно. Но не сдерживай себя, Джейми, прошу тебя. Впусти эту боль. Раствори в своем теле. Прими ее всей плотью, мой прекрасный. Разреши ей помочь тебе... И тогда... она очистит! Поверь мне, это святая... святая боль, она поможет тебе спастись. Так же, как она спасла твоего Иисуса когда-то.  
– Ты больной ублюдок! – Джейми задыхался, перед глазами уже вовсю роились темные мушки, предвестники обморока.  
– Что ж... верно. А ты разве нет? – Джек снова сунул прут в огонь и усмехнулся. – И заметь, я не скрываю этого. В отличие от тебя, мой милый, не прячусь за фальшивой благопристойной личиной. Я таков, каков есть. Все по-честному. А вот ты – лжешь! И лжешь сам себе, что хуже всего. Давай, мальчик, не упрямься, признай истину. Она стоит того, поверь мне.  
– Иди ты к дьяволу со своей гребанной истиной, Рендолл! – он с ужасом осознал, что от боли и шока не может сдержаться, ожидая обещанной немедленной расплаты за свою опрометчивую грубость.  
Но полковник только хохотнул и продолжил невозмутимо, будто прерванный светский разговор за рюмочкой приличного бренди.  
– Вот и печать мою ты вывел... глупыш. Стыдишься нашей связи. Стыдишься, что принадлежишь мне? Так вот... Можешь не переживать. С некоторых пор ты стал мне неинтересен, Джейми. Боюсь, я весьма разочарован в тебе.   
«Мне плевать!» – хотелось рыкнуть прямо в эту скалящуюся холеную рожу, но Джейми почему-то промолчал, вдруг почувствовав, как тоскливо сжалось в груди, будто он теряет сейчас что-то определенно ценное? Он ошарашенно вперился в снисходительную физиономию англичанина, забыв про боль. Неужели ему так важно внимание Рендолла, этого чудовищного, больного извращенца, давно продавшего свою чертову душу дьяволу? Для того он и вырезал его черную метку, чтобы разорвать их уродливую связь.   
Но ведь он, Джейми Фрейзер, вернулся сейчас. И даже пожалел, что не единственный у Джека Рендолла. Иисус, да что с ним такое? Пленник ощущал под саднящими лопатками колкость неструганных досок и с силой вжался спиной в это щетинистое месиво, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от ядовитых мыслей, которые капля за каплей вливал в его голову вкрадчивый паук.  
– Я знаю, ты чувствуешь это, мой маленький лицемер. Да, чувствуешь... что я потерял к тебе интерес. И тебе больно от этого, признай. Хотя ты и лжешь себе старательно, что тебе все равно. Убеждаешь себя, что я тебе отвратителен...   
Рендолл засмеялся, и смех его опалил грудь Джейми еще одним пламенным ожогом, только изнутри.  
– Не смей отворачиваться! Смотри на меня! – Джек с силой развернул к себе его голову, не давая скрыть растерянный взор. –  Вот так, замечательно... мой прекрасный. Смотри на меня, Джейми... Не прячься. Имей смелость постигнуть подлинную правду, – он потормошил щеку пленника, потом впился пальцами в волосы, удерживая ускользающий взгляд. – Так сказать тебе, почему ты стал безразличен мне, мой сладкий малыш? А? – в голосе Рендолла полыхнули грозные нотки. – Или ты дальше будешь делать вид, что тебе все равно? Хотя... ты и так наверняка знаешь это.  
– Нет, не знаю! – сказал и вдруг понял, что Рендолл прав: это была та самая ложь.   
– Знаешь, милый, знаешь, – Джек чувствительно похлопал его по щеке. – Но я все равно скажу тебе.   
Джейми молчал, пялясь в серый сводчатый потолок, и боялся услышать уже известный ему ответ.  
– Что ж, это случилось даже не в тот самый момент, когда ты сдался, Джейми...   
– Нет! – он истово дернулся в плотных привязях. – Неправда! Я не сдался!   
– Сдался. Вспомни... ТЫ ПОПРОСИЛ меня тогда, в этом самом доме, четыре месяца назад. Ты попросил, чтобы я овладел тобой, Джейми. Ты сам этого захотел! САМ. И мы оба знаем это. Вспомни, ты повернулся ко мне своим похотливым задом, как это делает самая блудливая кошка на свете, и умолял взять тебя. Всего, целиком. Ты сказал, что ПРИНАДЛЕЖИШЬ МНЕ. Сказал, не спорь. И в тот самый момент – ты должен это понимать! – ты стал моим. Со всеми потрохами. Так что нечего теперь разыгрывать из себя праведного мученика.  Господь! Джейми зажмурил глаза и впился зубами в уже напрочь искусанные губы, понимая, что слезы помимо воли текут по его щекам.   
– Так что, сомнений нет, мой милый: ты – сдался! – еще тверже проговорил Рендолл, непреклонный сейчас в своем дружелюбном спокойствии, потом слегка поразмыслил. – Хотя, знаешь, может ты и прав. Это вполне похоже на то, что ты позволил себе тогда по-честному заглянуть в свою собственную суть. Один раз. В тот единый краткий миг на тебя нашло озарение. Пусть будет так. Ты все-таки смог слегка приоткрыть для себя эту очевидность... про маленького похотливого ублюдка, который чертовски заводится от того, что кто-то безжалостно дерет его в зад.   
Рендолл жестко развел в стороны его бедра и, грубо проникая внутрь, сделал несколько резких поступательных движений, заставляя Джейми мучительно корчиться от боли в уже значительно поврежденном сегодня анусе.  
– Хорошо, – глубокомысленно констатировал Черный Джек, не прерывая своего беспощадного занятия. – Но не это вызывает сожаление, поверь. А то... – он склонился ближе, и Джейми ощутил тепло вязкого дыхания на своем мокром лице и тяжелое поглаживание другой его руки по волосам, – то, что ты трусливо не хочешь признать этого до конца. Не хочешь, наконец, понять, что повернулся ты вовсе не из-за боли, Джейми – ты можешь вытерпеть любую боль, уж я-то знаю – а потому, что ты такой, какой есть: ты бесконечно жаждешь этой сладостной муки. А? Я прав? Ну, признай же, я прав?!  
Джейми, кусая губы и извиваясь от вторжения безжалостных пальцев, понимал, что спорить сейчас определенно не в состоянии. Да и какой такой довод он мог предоставить, когда самый очевидный аргумент был налицо – вернее, на совсем даже противоположную часть тела – член его предательски напрягся, в который уже раз за сегодня, несмотря на то, что сам его хозяин готов был блевануть.   
– Пожалуйста... – только пробормотал он, беспомощно глотая слезы. – Пожалуйста, Рендолл... не надо.  
– Ну-ну-ну... вот это и есть та самая ложь, мой милый. Твое тело говорит за тебя. Не сопротивляйся.  Отключи свою голову. Дай ему получить свое удовольствие сполна. Истинное удовольствие, Джейми, без примеси лжи и запретов. Разве ты не чувствуешь сейчас, как оно все дрожит от желания, мой прекрасный. Доверься ему! Ощути это чистое удовольствие, которое оно так жаждет.   
Рендолл с профессиональным интересом ученого-экспериментатора производил свои манипуляции все отчетливее, и Джейми ощущал себя препарируемой личинкой на его столе. Ему было слишком гадко, он захлебывается воздухом, пульсация в голове усилилась в разы. Нет! Не может быть! Но он снова почувствовал это – дикие вибрации по всему телу, которые сносят мозг и заставляют тело выгибаться в спазме желания. Несмотря на охватившую его мерзкую боль, которая неистово ширилась и перерастала в какую-то одержимую, болезненную сладость.  
– Видишь, на что ты готов, м? – Рендолл, будто продолжая занимательную лекцию, засунул свои холодные пальцы в рот пленника и водил ими там, растягивая губы, щеки, жестко скользил по зубам, так же тошнотворно и грубо, как терзал его с другой стороны тела. – Видишь, ты готов лизать мои руки, ага? Руки хозяина, который причиняет тебе боль. Так что давай, мой прекрасный, расслабься, наконец. И вкуси в полной мере этот запретный плод.   
Джейми почувствовал: боль ушла совсем, исчезла, испарилась, осталось лишь чистое удовольствие – страсть и желание, которые, охватывая его целиком, заставляли делать немыслимые вещи. Взрыв, вспышка, невероятное наслаждение, которые он получил, были платой за то, что он очнется сейчас, дьявол, в полном дерьме, с отвратительным ощущением пальцев Рендолла во рту и в заднице, от которых некуда деваться. Он знал это и, оттягивая момент, лежал неподвижно, не желая возвращаться из спасительного забытья. И чувствовал на себе внимательный, изучающий взгляд, наблюдавший бесстрастно за его сокрушительной конвульсией.  
– Так что же тебе мешает жить, Джейми? – прерванная на несколько бурных минут лекция невозмутимо продолжилась. – Наслаждаться? Этот твой лютый страх... принять себя истинным,– Джек презрительно хохотнул, доставая руку изо рта пленника, изнемогшего от отвращения. – Тцс-тцс-тцс... Он так и сочится из тебя, не давая жить как следует. Поверь, даже Сид выше для меня сейчас: он всего лишь раб по статусу, но внутри – он свободен! Делает то, что хочет его сердце. А ты – раб своего страха и всех этих людских предрассудков, мой мальчик. Каково это, когда ты скован ими вот так, по рукам и ногам. А? – полковник,  с силой подергал пристегнутые запястья шотландца. – Не можешь двинуться, Джейми, не можешь пошевелиться... Что бы ни происходило вокруг тебя, ты – бесполезное бревно, до тошноты упивающееся своей праведностью. И при этом тебя все равно, признай, трахают все, кто хочет, потому что ты не можешь сопротивляться. Так что, да, – Рендолл с легким сожалением подвел свой вердикт, – Тупой, упертый баран. И уже одно это вызывает разочарование. Теперь ты ничем не отличаешься для меня от других... таких же никчемных людишек. Они – просто мусор, жалкие букашки для моего гербария. И ты... такая же ничтожная убогая падаль.  
Он смачно плюнул Джейми в лицо, заставив его глаза снова зажмуриться, поскольку пленник только и мог сделать это, беспомощный, как та самая пришпиленная букашка в гербарии Рендолла. Потом Черный Джек вытащил, наконец, из него свою неумолимую руку, и Джейми с облегченным стоном расслабился, ощущая, как горит огнем его измученная за сегодня задница.  
Вдруг Рендолл, не говоря ни слова, исчез из его поля зрения, а потом Джейми услышал, как лязгнула дверь. «Он ушел? Рендолл ушел? Не может быть? Но надолго ли? Зачем?» – закрутились тревожные мысли, которые вгоняли пленника в тягостный ступор неопределенности, усиленный полной неподвижностью. «Что задумал этот изобретательный дьявол? Что будет с ним теперь? Какие жуткие пытки ему еще предстоят?»   
Так он терзался некоторое время, потом, окончательно обессиленный, незаметно для себя провалился в мертвый пустой сон. На мгновение или на пару часов, он так и не понял и очнулся от того, что его обостренное осязание уловило чужое опасное присутствие рядом.   
– Ну что ж, продолжим, пожалуй... если ты не возражаешь, – услышал он задумчивый голос полковника откуда-то сбоку, на уровне своих бедер, и, не успев до конца проснуться, с панической обреченностью ощутил, как палящий жар раскаленного прута неотвратимо подбирается к его беззащитному паху. – Ты неосмотрительно удалил мое клеймо, Джейми. Оно означало нашу вечную связь, ты помнишь? Не думаю, что это правильно, мой милый. Прости, но мне придется поставить тебе новое. Там, где его сложновато будет вырезать. Ага? Может, это заставит тебя задуматься все же... И понять, что я был прав.   
Джейми забился и закричал спросонья ошалело, стремясь предотвратить неизбежное, решив, что Рендолл решил лишить его мужского естества прямо сейчас. Сейчас и вот так просто! Без предупреждения, без подготовки и долгих речей, которые полковник Рендолл так любил задвигать.   
– Нет! Нет! Пожалуйста, нет! Рендолл, нет! Прекрати! Хватит! – кричал он, одновременно с диким чувством обреченности понимая, насколько сейчас все его мольбы бесполезны: Рендолл все равно сделает так, как решил. Он предупреждал сразу.  
Огненная вспышка, похуже всего остального вместе взятого, пронзила насквозь его тело, скручивая мышцы в спазме дикой оглушительной рези, заставив биться в агонии. И тогда он зарычал, завыл жутко и яростно, сыпля мольбами и проклятьями, будто пытаясь достать криком до небес, до самогó бесстрастного Бога, ощущая, как вопль его рвется неистово, смешиваясь с безудержными рыданиями, хлынувшими потоком из его, стиснутой изнуряющей, многолетней мýкой груди, и – Джейми чувствовал это – невыразимо и благословенно очищая ее, словно авгиевы конюшни, от омерзительной тяжкой скверны, скопившейся за столь долгий срок. Это было то, что он действительно позволил себе искренне.  
Через некоторое время он осознал, как ремни ослабли, освобождая его, и Рендолл, нашептывая что-то успокоительно-насмешливое, мягко похлопывает его по плечу.   
Сквозь отупляющий туман боли и изнеможения, Джейми слышал что-то вроде: «живи, мой прекрасный... вздохни полной грудью и чувствуй мир по-новому... начни жизнь с чистого листа... честно». А он, свернувшись калачиком, еще долго лежал обессиленный на жестком столе, и, всхлипывая, ощущал палящую боль во всем теле и, вместе с тем, невероятную сладость опустошения, будто испытал самый потрясающий в своей жизни оргазм.  

**5.4. ЧЕСТНЫЙ РАЗГОВОР**

***

_Поместье Хиллоутер,  
Озерный край,  
сентябрь, 1757 года_

– БЕЗЖАЛОСТНАЯ СТРЕМНИНА?.. – БЛИЗКИЙ светло-голубой взгляд Грея был полон страдания.  
– Да... беспощадная. Эта сила должна быть невероятно жестокой, Джон... как... как чертова скала... о которую разобьется любой, кто попадает... в быстрину. Другие варианты для меня невозможны...   
– Я... могу попробовать, Джейми, – глаза Грея расширились и теперь смотрели на него с некоторой долей паники. – Позволь мне...  
– Нет, Джон. Прости... – голос раненого стал тверже, – но ты не сможешь, мой друг. Ведь если я попрошу... ты отступишь... Даже... если я слегка вякну от боли. Ты пожалеешь меня... Признай... это.  
– Да. Возможно... Я не смогу причинить тебе боль, Джейми. По крайне мере, сильную.   
«По крайне мере... пока... ты не разозлишь меня, проклятый упрямец».  
– Да... Так и есть, Джон. И, наверное... ты всегда слишком добр ко мне, – шотландец усмехнулся и с великим трудом поднял на Грея безрадостный взгляд. – В этом все дело. Терпишь мои... безумные закидоны. Безропотно... С одной стороны, это... очень отрадно, на самом-то деле. И я весьма благодарен тебе... поверь. Но иногда... – взор Джейми похолодел, – мечтается, чтобы не жалели и не... останавливались. И... вовсе не спрашивали... чего ты хочешь. Потому что это совсем не то... чего ты хочешь НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ... – он вдруг мягко улыбнулся, заметив ошарашенное выражение на лице англичанина, и улыбка осветила его лицо теплым светом, словно солнечный луч, сверкнувший сквозь мрачные тучи. – Черт... Понимаю... это выглядит слегка... сумбурно. Прости... Все это слишком... сложно. Признаться... я сам порой тут ничего не понимаю... И не хочу впутывать тебя в это... мой друг.  
«Чертов упертый шотландец, ведь я и так уже впутан по самые... уши!» Грею хотелось кричать, хотелось трясти его так, чтоб эта твердолобая голова отлетела подальше от тела.  
– Но в данный момент... тебе не о чем беспокоиться... – Джейми тяжело перевел дыхание, и помолчал, прислушиваясь к себе, – кажется, я чувствую... умиротворение сейчас. Это удивительно, Джон... но это так. Я не знаю... как это случилось... может... в каком-то роде это очищение... через боль?  
– Очищение через боль? – Грею хотелось взвыть от жгучей тоски. – Разве такое возможно?  
– Не знаю... но наступает момент, когда от нестерпимости перестаешь осознавать сам себя, перестаешь стыдиться... лишь бы избавиться от мучений. И тогда... что-то там внутри надрывается, и... прекращаешь прятаться за своей надуманной благопристойностью. Хотя, на самом-то деле, становится все равно, – Джейми мрачно хмыкнул, – как отвратительно ты при всем этом выглядишь. И тогда... все барьеры рушатся... ложь перестает иметь хоть какой-то смысл, и... вдруг видишь все как есть, Джон... будто какая-то непроницаемая пелена падает с глаз. Наверное, она и есть то, что зовется... гордыней.  
Джон тревожно посмотрел на раненого друга, опасаясь, что тот опять незаметно провалился в очередной бред. Но запавшие глаза Фрейзера горели пронзительно ярко на исхудавшем лице, хотя потрескавшиеся губы пересохли от жара. Джон осторожно приподнял тяжелую голову, вливая порцию воды, потом покрыл мокрым полотном пылающий лоб.  
– И что ты увидел Джейми? – Грей боялся услышать ответ.  
– Правду.  
– Господи Боже, какую еще правду? Ты говоришь, совсем как этот больной ублюдок.  
– Так я – он и есть! – жестокая усмешка перекосила спекшийся рот.  
– Нет, не говори так! Ты не такой.  
– Я такой Джон, даже хуже. Потому что я лгу всем и, в первую очередь, себе.  
Джон испуганно ахнул:  
– Постой! Но ты же не собираешься?.. Такое невозможно никому рассказать.   
– Это да... Не бойся, дружище, я еще не настолько безумен, – Джейми мягко хохотнул, заметив растерянное выражение лица Грея. –  Я понимаю: на каждом углу о таком не прокричишь. Но ты, по крайней мере, теперь в курсе. Не знаю, захочешь ли ты понять меня, Джон, но хотя бы ты можешь... уйти пока не поздно... Убраться подальше... Потому что ничего хорошего из этого не получится.  
– Нет, – Грей решительно сжал губы, – и не надейся. Слишком поздно, ты не находишь?  
– Ты упрямый сукин сын, – лицо Джейми неуловимо расслабилось, и от этого тонкие, еле заметные морщинки обозначились в уголках его глаз.   
– Кто бы говорил!   
– От меня одни неприятности, Джон... – теплый, чуть насмешливый взгляд шотландца проникал в самую душу, заставляя ее трепетать, будто синие лучики мягко играли на тонких невидимых струнках. – Я же вижу, что измучил тебя, парень. И дальше будет только хуже, поверь.  
– Нет, Джейми! Ты не думай!.. – Джон на всякий случай опустил свои набрякшие с недосыпу веки, потому что ему казалось, что неистовая сила, сжигавшая его, может ненароком спалить все вокруг, и сдавленный голос звучал совсем тихо. – Меня мучает лишь одно. Я чувствую себя слишком... беспомощным. От того, что не знаю, чем тебе помочь. Скажи мне... Я хочу понять. Что? Что я могу сделать для тебя? Что ОН дает тебе такого, этот адский монстр, чего не смогу я? Кроме своего умения причинять боль.  
Джейми посмотрел на него внимательно, потом нехотя проговорил:  
– Что ж... вероятно, он дал мне... освобождение. Я получил его, заплатив немалую цену, конечно. Но он помог мне в этот раз. Вскрыл какой-то жуткий нарыв, который мучил меня бесконечно долго. Он вырвал ТАКОЕ из моего сердца, что я сам... испугался. Но я... я определенно ощущаю сейчас... облегчение. Правда... Мне стало легче дышать, – Джейми постарался глубоко вздохнуть в подтверждении своих слов, но застрял где-то на середине и, сморщившись от боли, недовольно мотнул головой, потом выдохнул осторожно, с еле заметным оханьем. – Выходит, ублюдок во всем этом хорошо разбирается...  
– Но ты сам сказал, что цена слишком высока! Он убьет тебя, Джейми! Я... это чувствую, – Джон мог лишь хрипеть, ощущая, как истеричность его голоса набирает обороты, хотя сам тон становился все глуше.  
– Ну, что ж... вряд ли... – Грей вновь уловил печальную усмешку, – кто-то заплачет в результате.  
– А я? – вырвалось неожиданно, когда его захлестнула едкая волна обиды.  
– И ты... – Джейми неимоверно тяжело поднял большую руку, всю в рыжих волосках, светящихся в теплых солнечных бликах, будто огненное марево над его кожей, и мягко придавил ею холодную безжизненную кисть Джона, – ты поймешь, что тебе будет лучше так. Со временем. Ты поймешь...   
И отвернулся в изнеможении от долгого разговора.  
Джон понял, что не может сдержать накатившую ярость:  
– А! Чтоб ты сдох, проклятый ублюдок! Со своей глупой бессмысленной гордыней!  
Он чувствовал, как челюсть его скрежещет в отчаянном спазме, предвестнике слез в его глазах. Слез горьких, как сама безысходность. Его трясло от жара, полыхающего внутри, и он резко отошел к окну, успокаиваясь, как всегда, от вида сочно отцветающей, безмятежной природы за окном, густо напоенной небесной влагой. Солнце появилось из-за туч внезапно и утешительно, как недавняя улыбка Джейми, высвечивая каждую капельку воды бриллиантовой искоркой, а разноцветная листва полыхнула огненным светом, будто тяжелые пряди волос шотландца, безвольно и жарко разметанные сейчас по подушке.  
– Клянусь! – Джон Грей решительно стиснул челюсти. – Я найду и убью эту мерзкую гадину!   
– Только попробуй!.. – Фрейзер вскинулся резко, несмотря на слабость. – Устрою тебе такую взбучку... забудешь, как садиться на свою английскую задницу.  
– ХА! Тебе его жалко?! – Грей снова почувствовал затопившую его вспышку черной горечи где-то там, под рвущимся сердцем. – Твоего ублюдочного Рендолла!  
– Вздор! Мне жалко тебя, Джон, – Джейми пытался приподняться в запале, потом бессильно уронил голову. – Ты же знаешь, на что способен этот человек, если его раззадорить. Мало не покажется нам обоим. Прошу тебя, не будь ребенком, уймись.  
– Я уймусь, только когда этот упырь будет мертвее мертвых! Надо будет не забыть вбить в него осиновый кол.  
С кровати донесся тяжелый вздох, потом Грей услышал тихий голос за своей спиной:  
– Я постараюсь, Джон... не искать встречи с ним... буду держаться, покуда смогу. Обещаю. Вот сейчас... я успокоился, похоже... по крайне мере... мне точно больше не хочется, – Джейми сипло рассмеялся и закашлялся потом с тихим стоном. – Так что... пока... я – весь твой, мой друг. Если тебя, конечно, интересует телячья отбивная... с кровью. Но и ты взамен пообещай мне не искать Черного Джека Рендолла. НИКОГДА.

**5.5. ПРАКТИЧЕСКАЯ ПОЛЬЗА КАРТОЧНЫХ ПРОИГРЫШЕЙ**

***

_Поместье Хиллоутер,  
Озерный край,  
ноябрь, 1757 года_

НЕТ. В ТОТ РАЗ ОН НИЧЕГО НЕ пообещал Фрейзеру. Не смог, снедаемый непроходящим беспокойством, вернее, безотчетным страхом за жизнь друга. Страхом, который сжигал его сердце, парализовывал тело и путал мысли. Он чувствовал, что успокоится только, когда черная душа мерзавца освободит Землю от своего присутствия. И он, Джон Грей, лично удостовериться в этом. А, может даже, – хотелось бы на это надеяться – приложит свою руку.   
Поэтому майор, несмотря на несомненный риск данных действий, уже как-то раз постигнутый им на собственном опыте, решил снова написать несколько запросов высокопоставленным знакомым в нужные инстанции в надежде найти место дислокации Рендолла, а так же узнать его планы, чтобы составить свои.   
В этот раз он не попадется так глупо, обещал себе Грей. Он будет крайне осторожен и, если что-нибудь пойдет не так, предпримет надлежащие меры, чтобы Джейми не пострадал из-за него столь жестоко, как получилось полгода назад, когда они вдвоем попали в ловушку, мастерски расставленную Рендоллом.   
Спустя пару месяцев после того, как шотландец сбежал в первый раз, отношения Грея с Фрейзером мало-помалу наладились, и они вполне себе мирно – хотя не так часто, как бы хотелось – проводили время в своем коттедже на берегу озера, усиленно стараясь избегать воспоминаний о произошедшем инциденте.   
В тот день, пользуясь гарантированным отсутствием друга – Джейми обязали сопровождать леди Дансени и мисс Джаниву Дансени в длительной, многодневной поездке с визитом вежливости в имение Элсмиров, расположенное по соседству, – Джон написал письмо в военный департамент с запросом о местонахождении полковника Рендолла. Но бумаги так и остались неотправленными на столе Грея, в маленьком кабинете коттеджа, поскольку хозяина отвлекли внезапно заявившиеся визитеры, во главе с его супругой Исабель, которые заехали в охотничий домик по дороге, любуясь окрестностями поместья Хиллоутер.   
В результате гости, восторженно поахав на уют интерьера и неброскую элегантность стиля, настойчиво забрали хозяина в главный дом, откуда наутро планировалась охота, а после – обед. Потом Грей еще раз остался на ночь в семейном гнездышке – честно исполнить свои супружеские обязанности, поскольку Исабель выглядела нервной, обиженной и усиленно изливала свое недовольство на беднягу Джона, который отшучивался из последних сил. И, конечно, все другие дела вылетели у него из головы...  
В полдень следующего дня вернулись, наконец, леди Дансени с дочерью, а с ними – и Джейми. Господь! Джон почувствовал, как он соскучился, и глаза самого Фрейзера, он видел это, так же светились искренней радостью на делано равнодушной, угрюмой физиономии шотландца, когда тот украдкой бросал взгляды в сторону Грея, а привычно сжатые губы еле сдерживали теплую улыбку.  
Улучив момент, Джейми подал англичанину знак, что сегодня к вечеру сможет приехать в коттедж, когда доделает все дела, и Джон взволнованно кивнул. Его самого дела пока не отпускали, но он обязательно поторопиться, чтобы насладиться долгожданным обществом друга.   
Их ожидал вкусный ужин от Тома за церемонным обсуждением последних новостей и прочитанных книг... а после – беспечные посиделки у камина с бокалом бренди в руках, когда они, расслабленные после пары глотков, ухохатывались, вольготно развалившись в своих креслах и закинув усталые ноги повыше, и болтали обо всем на свете, не хуже придворных сплетниц изливая свое злобное остроумие за обсуждением некоторых местных происшествий, а иногда – неприятных им гостей или обитателей поместья. Или же, умиротворённые, сосредоточенно играли партию-другую-третью в шахматы. Относительно редко, но такие безмятежные вечера у них выдавались.  
А недавно, что ж... Джейми предложил Джону сыграть в карты. Как Фрейзер это делал, Джон так и не понимал, но рыжий мерзавец, ехидно посмеиваясь над ним, выигрывал почти всегда. Хорошо, что они играли не на деньги, а всего лишь – на желания, иначе бы Грей давным-давно проиграл целое состояние. А так ему просто приходилось не сладко, когда он, лорд Джон Уильям Грей, потомок одной из самых родовитых фамилий Англии, сгорая подчас – от стыда, подчас – от удовольствия, а иногда – от того и от другого вместе, отрабатывал проигранное.   
Для начала, помнится, это было медленное раздевание с последующей прогулкой вокруг домика в первозданном виде – Том поджимал губы и неодобрительно качал головой. Или же весьма дурацкие задания, типа «громкая декламация похабных стишков на вашем чопорном обеде, Джон», либо «пение для миссис Грей под окном душераздирающей серенады» – «Давай, погромче, дружище, ну что ты там жалобно мяучишь себе под нос? Леди не будет иметь возможность оценить...» Или же, Господь, «обучение подросшего поросенка разным степеням страстного поцелуя» – «Ну, давай же, распутный парень, покажи этому невинному малышу, как coup de langue делают французы! (фр. – поцелуй с языком)» Конфуз!..  
А однажды пришлось даже потихоньку подложить дохлого лягушонка мисс Джаниве в постель... Джон, вспомнив пронзительный визг малолетней чертовки, хохотнул и закатил глаза от неловкости. Вот тогда ему пришлось очень сильно краснеть и извиняться, оправдываясь Бог его знает как – иначе бы Бетти, ни в чем не повинной горничной Джанивы, грозила серьезная порка – и ловить на себе подозрительные взгляды миссис Дансени, которая подумала явно, что у зятя не все дома.   
Самого Грея едва хватало на то, чтобы – о, жалкие потуги! – выдать что-нибудь вроде: «прокричать петухом три раза на рассвете» или «настрогать для Тома пару десятков луковиц». Ох, ну ладно, самая грандиозная идея майора была: закрыть сержанта Купера на ночь в кладовой, откуда мошенник, по неподтвержденным данным, подворовывал эль, но так как Фрейзер после проведенной операции – интересно, какой мерзавец сдал его все-таки громиле-сержанту? – долго ходил с подбитым глазом и ободранными кулаками, Грею пришлось умерить свои великолепные затеи.     
Джон понятия не имел, где уж шотландец там упражнялся, но надо отдать ему должное, у самого Фрейзера фантазия водилась, прямо скажем, богатая и такая же виртуозная, как и его игра в карты. И, раз от разу, она все больше цвела буйным цветом. Джон усмехнулся, потому как, поразвлекавшись подобным образом, Джейми переключил свои интересы на их затейливое времяпровождение в постели. И, похоже, непристойный список изобретательного паразита, разрази его гром, был уже составлен на несколько месяцев вперед.   
Грей, надо сказать, не имел ничего против, потому что он и так, безо всяких карт, соглашался выполнить любое желание Фрейзера, на которые тот не скупился. Как, впрочем, и сам Джейми всегда шел в этом навстречу Грею. Но проигрыш в карты почему-то придавал всему этому действу какую-то особую пикантность.   
Джон с трепетом воспроизвел в памяти ту непристойную ухмылочку и чуть затуманенный желанием блеск синих глаз, с которой обычно начинались все безумные идеи Джейми Фрейзера.  
Ладно, если... КОГДА он сам выиграет, надо будет тоже завернуть в отместку бесстыжему паразиту что-нибудь энтакое... Сегодня уж он постарается, и фортуна – Грей порядком на это надеялся – ему, наконец, улыбнется. Воображение Джона не на шутку разыгралось, и он, благодушно подъезжая к коттеджу, посмеивался коварно, вовсю предвкушая безжалостное возмездие. 

**5.6. ДУХ КЕЛПИ**

***

ЛЕГКОЕ БЕСПОКОЙСТВО ГРЕЙ почувствовал в тот самый момент, когда Джейми не вышел его встретить, хотя Буффало, гнедой конь Фрейзера, расседланный, вычищенный и укрытый попоной, стоял под навесом, с наслаждением поедая свежее сено из ясель.   
Грей, понятное дело, надеялся на крепкие объятия друга – давно не виделись все же – и справился о нем у подоспевшего Тома, отдавая поводья Меченосца.  
– Мистер Фрейзер спит что ли, дружище?  
– Не имею представления, милорд, – степенно ответил паренек, кланяясь, – я занимался ужином и не видел их последние полчаса. Но до этого они читали в гостиной на диване.  
– Хорошо. Пойду, поздороваюсь, – Грей забрал планшет с документами из седельной сумки, намереваясь завтра, с самого утра, доделать несколько дел, которые не успел сегодня, поторопившись на драгоценное свидание.   
– Обед как всегда в восемь, милорд?  
– Думаю да, через час мы будем готовы. Надеюсь.  
Джон вошел в дом, продолжая рассчитывать на теплую встречу, но Джейми, к его разочарованию, в гостиной снова не оказалось. Точно спит! Хотя – что за черт! – и в спальне его тоже не было. Грей почесал в затылке, удивленный.  Может, пошел прогуляться по лесу? Или на озеро. Мало ли, что усталому человеку приспичит после насыщенного трудового дня.  
«Что ж, придет раз так, – решил Грей. – Пойду пока, разберу почту до ужина».  
Он открыл дверь в свой кабинет и дернулся от неожиданности. Джейми сидел в большом кресле, справа от стола, и молча взирал на вошедшего. Вид его, прямо скажем, не отличался особой приветливостью.  
– Джейми! – первая реакция Джона была – обрадованно ринуться к другу. Хотя... какого черта он делает здесь, в его кабинете? Заходить сюда в отсутствие хозяина – такого раньше Фрейзер никогда себе не позволял.  
– Ты чего здесь? – необычность ситуации и хмурый вид шотландца заставили Грея насторожиться. Он сунул документы в ящик бюро и повернулся к Джейми. Озадаченно.  
– Тебя жду, – синие глаза по-прежнему мрачно сверлили его из-под насупленных бровей.  
– Отлично. Я пришел.  
– Вижу.  
Да что за черт? Что произошло? Судя по его окаменевшему виду, Джейми явно был зол и злился основательно.   
– Я тоже раз тебя видеть, – Грей сделал еще одну попытку рассеять напряжение.  
– Подойди сюда, – Фрейзер сказал это таким требовательным и спокойным тоном, что Грею невольно захотелось безоговорочно подчиниться, хотя где-то глубоко, внутри него, пробежал неприятный холодок сомнения.   
– В чем дело? Что-то случилось, Джейми? Может, скажешь все же, чего ты такой угрюмец? Ты часом не перебрал вчера?..    
Фрейзер разлепил сжатые губы, оставив сомнительную шутку англичанина без ответа:  
– Скажу. Когда подойдешь.  
Грей пожал плечами и, сделав несколько шагов, прошел через небольшую комнату, остановившись напротив Фрейзера. Довольно опрометчивый поступок, как оказалось.  
Секунду спустя он, даже не успев никак среагировать, оказался перекинутым через твердо расставленные колени шотландца, а нос – прочно упертым в обивку круглого подлокотника. ДА ЧТО ЗА ЧЕРТ?!    
Окончательно опешив, лорд Джон почувствовал, как на зад его обрушился свирепый шлепок. ЧТО?!  
– А! – изумленные глаза Грея полезли на лоб от неожиданности и боли. – А! А! А!  
Ошеломленный, он даже не мог ничего более вставить сквозь крики, невольно рвавшиеся изо рта, который майор неустанно раскрывал в безуспешных попытках хоть что-нибудь возразить на такие беспрецедентные и оскорбительные действия в его адрес. Вернее, в адрес его досточтимой и высокородной филейной части.   
– Да за чтО-О-О?!!– наконец, завопил он, надрываясь от безысходности, потому что изнывающее тело его, несмотря на беспомощную возню, было зажато крепко и безнадежно между тяжелым локтем и коленями Фрейзера. А  задница при этом – он панически ощущал – пламенела все нестерпимее.  
Но бессердечный ублюдок, не внемля этому резонному вопросу, продолжал жгуче наяривать своей тяжелой лапищей, похожей на гибрид кузнечного молота и фуражной лопаты, если к ним добавить хлесткость выбивалки для ковров. Ну, так, по крайне мере показалось Джону, пока он отчаянно пытался  вывернуться из-под этой адской молотилки.   
Наконец, видимо утомившись махать тяжеленной конечностью, Фрейзер скинул потрясенного англичанина на пол.  
– Да, какая муха тебя укусила, черт шотландский?! – от возмущения Джон даже не нашелся сразу, что сказать, хотя долго разевал рот, впечатленный болью и праведным негодованием.  
– Благодари, что я не взял ремень, а то вообще без задницы бы остался, паразит.  
– Да что такого я сделал?! Окх-х...  
– Ты не понимаешь?! Не понимаешь?  
– Что? Что я должен понимать? – Джон не сводил с Джейми расширенных глаз.  
– Ты мне обещал не разыскивать Рендолла! – шипел Фрейзер, темнея от гнева.   
При этом шотландец подскочил к столу и, сдернув с него листок, сунул исписанную бумагу под нос онемевшего Грея, все еще в шоке валяющегося на полу:  
– Что это такое? Что? Отвечай!   
– Это вообще не твое дело! Какого черта ты шастаешь по моему кабинету? – Грей, пребывая в крайней степени растерянности, не нашел ничего лучшего, как завопить в ответ. – Кто тебе разрешил?!  
– Ах, не мое дело! Не мое! – Фрейзер выглядел сейчас пугающе невменяемым: жилы на лбу вздулись, лицо приобрело нежно-малиновый оттенок. – А вытаскивать тебя из очередной глубокой жирной говняной задницы, это, по-твоему, мое дело? Да?! Ах, ты!..  
Грей отшатнулся, почувствовав, что Джейми готов вот-вот основательно попортить его природную привлекательность. Но тот только изо всех сил смял бумагу в громадном кулаке и резко зашвырнул ее прямо через голову англичанина, задев растрепавшуюся в процессе его борьбы за свободу шевелюру на макушке.  
– И я... я не обещал тебе его не разыскивать! – вслед ему довольно беспомощно вскрикнул Грей, когда шотландец в бешенстве устремился вон, хлопнув дверью так, что посыпалась штукатурка с косяка.  
«Господь!» – простонал Джон и прикрыл лицо ладонью, отходя от значительного испуга, потом посидел некоторое время, успокаиваясь. Задница все еще гудела после возмутительнейшего рукоприкладства проклятого варвара, и Грей поднялся, распрямившись с большим трудом и осторожностью. О-О-О!..   
Прихрамывая на обе ноги, он двинулся к двери. Стука копыт Джон не слышал, да и сюртук Фрейзера висел на вешалке у входа – видимо, Джейми в пылу гнева так и выбежал из дома в одной рубашке – значит, он не был намерен возвращаться в главную усадьбу, а бродит где-то здесь, в окрестностях, наверняка, так же отходя от своей лютой вспышки. В любом случае, нужно найти его и поговорить, ведь он, Грей, не хотел ничего плохого. Нужно объяснить это Джейми. Каким-то образом...   
Лорд Джон поспешно накинул на плечи свой форменный китель, потом, прихватив сюртук шотландца, вышел из дверей дома.   
Он увидел Фрейзера почти сразу: одинокая, слегка поникшая фигура неподвижно сидела на скамье, рядом с мостками. Потемневший от воды дощатый настил уходил в озерную гладь, чуть подернутую у берега тонким ледком, который сверкал багровыми искорками в лучах скользившего к горизонту светила. Опираясь локтями на расставленные колени, шотландец безучастно смотрел вдаль, на почерневший угрюмый лес за озером, на быстро темнеющее свинцовое небо. Тяжелые облака густо пламенели, отражая буйный закат. Кажется, ночью собирается пойти снег...  
Джон спустился к берегу и, осторожно приземлившись на скамейку рядом, сунул другу на колени забытый сюртук, который тот напрочь проигнорировал, потом глянул на него виновато:  
– Ну что у тебя за методы, чертов ты шотландец!   
– Мои методы соответствуют... твоим действиям безответственного глупого мальчишки! – голос Фрейзера был холоден, как ледяной воздух вокруг, но уже не так зол: и на том спасибо!..   
– Глупого мальчишки? – Грей, в свою очередь, возмущенно фыркнул.  
– Да!  
– Христос! Просто я хочу избавить нас от этого дьявола, Джейми! Навсегда!  
– Избавить? Да ты в своем уме, Джон? – Джейми развернулся к нему вполоборота, и глаза его опять гневно сверкнули. – Рендолла невозможно переиграть. Он опять все повернет против нас. И заманит нас в нашу же ловушку. Я не хочу больше на это смотреть, Джон! Это выше моих сил.  
– На что смотреть? – Грей, поджав губы, стянул с коленей Фрейзера позабытую одежду и настойчиво накинул ему на плечи, потому что видел, как того потряхивает.  
Но Джейми, похоже, не замечал его заботы – мысли его были далеко:  
– На что?! Да на то, как этот адский ублюдок натягивает тебя на свой член! Или еще чего похуже. Ты, я вижу, уже позабыл что ли?  
– Да стараюсь вообще-то... – Грей внимательно вперился в перелетную стайку уток, которые, видимо, решили заночевать прямо в их озере и беспечно питались совсем недалеко от берега. – Но, спасибо, что напомнил!..  
– А я? Как думаешь, что при этом чувствовал я? А, Джон?  
– Прости...   
Грей почему-то сейчас совсем не чувствовал раскаяния, ощутив укол обиды за такую нарочитую бесцеремонность шотландца. Он слишком хорошо помнил его застывший взгляд и свою дикую беспомощность, когда Черный Джек Рендолл долго и жутко насиловал его, Джона Грея, прямо на глазах Фрейзера, а Джейми, связанный, ничего не мог с этим поделать. Даже закрыть помутневшие от отчаяния глаза... Джон судорожно сглотнул, усилием воли подавив резанувшее воспоминание. Ублюдок поплатится за это. Он дал себе слово.  
– Я должен сделать это, Джейми. Прости.   
– Нет, Джон. Давай не будем трогать его, пока он молчит. Так будет лучше, поверь.  
– Да что с тобой, парень? С каких это пор ты стал таким... трусом?  
Фрейзер хмыкнул, потом замолчал надолго и, когда Джон подумал уже, что  разговор на этом риторическом вопросе можно считать законченным, шотландец вдруг, не глядя на Грея, глухо проговорил:   
– С тех самых, когда ценой твоей жизни стала ночь полной покорности.   
– Ночь полной покорности? Это так называлось? – Джон почувствовал, как его слегка замутило. – Господи Боже!  
– Да. И хуже всего то, что он... – Джейми говорил медленно и тяжко, не глядя на Грея, и слова его темными кровавыми каплями срывались с губ, – он заразил меня, этот больной ублюдок. Залил свой гнусный яд в мою голову. Перекроил душу вдоль и поперек. Белое стало черным... И наоборот. Все, во что я верил – исчезло, рассеялось как дым. А на это место вторглось что-то новое, отвратительное, похожее на клубок змей или... – Джейми мучительно сглотнул, а на лице его было написано омерзение, – на щупальца какого-то гигантского спрута, которые... клубятся склизко в своем гниющем гнезде, и... жаждут, – он вдруг передернулся, всхлипнув судорожно, будто ему не хватало воздуха, а безучастный взгляд его замер где-то вдали, под мрачными облаками. – Это невыносимо, Джон. И я не знаю, как теперь жить с этим.  
– Ничего, – Джон твердо положил ладонь на его бедро, – мы справимся, дружище. Это пройдет... пройдет. Ты забудешь.  
– Знаешь. Это вряд ли. Потому что, я понял, что хочу... Хочу испытать это снова.   
– Христос! Что испытать? Джейми? – Джон в панике уцепился за одеревеневшее колено друга.  
– Эту чертову ночь... полной покорности, – то ли прорычал, то ли простонал он. – И да, я трус, потому что я боюсь, жутко боюсь того, что мне ЭТО НРАВИТСЯ. И что я хочу... – Джейми внезапно посмотрел Джону в глаза, и англичанин заметил в его пронзительном взгляде какой-то неистовый, потусторонний блеск, – ХОЧУ ЕЩЕ. Хотя мне кажется, что живым я оттуда уже точно не смогу вернуться, – голос Фрейзера совсем потух в наступившей тишине.   
Грей замер, потому что не представлял, что можно сказать на это. И они просто молча смотрели друг на друга некоторое время, тянувшееся, кажется, бесконечно долго.  
Наконец, Джейми вздрогнул, будто освобождаясь от сковавшего его покрова, потом тряхнул головой, усмехаясь.   
– Ладно, забудь, парень. Все это бред, конечно. Может, пойдем, искупнемся?  
– Чего?! Ты в своем уме вообще сегодня, Джейми? На улице мороз и, – Джон глянул на хмурое закатное небо, – кажется, снег сейчас пойдет.   
Он зябко просунул руки в рукава кителя и, нахохлившись, шмыгнул замерзшим носом, потом умоляюще посмотрел на поднявшегося во весь рост шотландца. Накинутый сюртук свалился с широких плеч, и Фрейзер уверенно взялся за ворот рубашки.  
– Пойдем лучше в дом, Джейми. А? Пожалуйста!.. – жалобно протянул Джон, с содроганием наблюдая быстрое разоблачение друга. – Том наверняка уже обед приготовил...   
– Ты иди, Джон, я сейчас...  
Энергично передернув массивными плечами, Джейми пошел к воде, решительно сверкая голыми ягодицами. Хотя, наверняка, он сверкал и всем прочим тоже, просто заинтересованный взгляд Джона упорно задержался именно на этом самом месте. Грей, поплотнее сунув кулаки в карманы, беспомощно вздохнул ему вслед, не представляя, как можно удержать безумца от купания в ледяной воде. Над которой, впрочем, вовсю клубился пар. Кажется, она была немного приятнее все же, чем морозный ноябрьский воздух, вытягивающий из Грея последнее тепло. Он подумал еще раз над абсурдной идеей окунуться, тем более Джейми, распугивая уток собственным громким кряканьем, уже бесстрашно входил в темную воду, насыщенную звенящими льдинками.   
Ох, нет, сам Джон определенно был не способен на такой подвиг. Ведь и до воды нужно еще как-то дойти... голому. А потом еще и выйти мокрому на мороз. Поэтому он лишь трепетно смотрел, как Джейми, словно смывая с себя гнет прошлого, прямо с головой окунулся несколько раз, издавая первобытные вопли после каждого заныривания, а, после, немного постоял по пояс в воде, любуясь багровеющим закатом. Солнце почти опустилось за полосу темного леса, и пылающие небеса, отражаясь в глади озера, делали его поверхность похожим на жидкий металл с темным, будто вплавленным в эту первозданную стихию силуэтом Фрейзера, очерченным четким контуром на фоне огненной зари.   
Джейми вдруг развернулся и, улыбнувшись напряженно-озябшему Грею, двинулся к берегу, разгребая блестящую тягучую воду сильными руками. Холодные капли горели яркими рубиновыми искрами на его плечах.   
Джон молча смотрел, как точеный торс, каждая мышца которого от холода проступила отчетливым рельефом, постепенно появляется из воды, открывая миру все больше своих достоинств, словно водяной дух Келпи, вместо роскошного жеребца, коварно принявший обличье этого совершенного человека. Грей почувствовал, как виски запульсировали, а кровь быстрее побежала по телу, заставив вконец замерзшего англичанина согреться в единый миг. Потому что он внезапно осознал, что этот самый человек – как он, Грей, всегда и мечтал! – принадлежит сейчас ему без остатка: Фрейзер сам заявил об этом совсем недавно. Хотя, где-то в глубине души Грей отдавал себе отчет: то божественное, что неподвластно простым смертным, не может принадлежать ни ему, ни самому Фрейзеру тоже, да и никому более...  
Джейми, не торопясь, будто и не находился совсем мокрый на лютом холоде, подошел так близко к Грею, что заслонил своим могучим торсом заходящее солнце, и Джон всей кожей ощущал жар, струящийся вместе с паром от его тела. Он видел как густая бороздка напитанных влагой волос, темнея на светлой коже, спускалась от впадины пупка вниз и пропадала в более интенсивной курчавой растительности между ног, с которой вовсю капала вода. Джон, повинуясь какому-то безотчетному порыву, склонился вперед и бессильно уткнулся лбом в близкий живот проклятого шотландца, почувствовав в наступающей темноте, какой он упругий, горячий и мокрый.   
– Прости меня, Джон! – неизвестно по какому поводу пробормотал вдруг Джейми.   
Что ж, несомненно, мерзавцу было за что извиняться, но Грей не желал выяснять причину его внезапного раскаяния, он просто молча помотал головой, потому что слов передать то, что он чувствовал сейчас, не было. Ни единого чертового слова.   
Он вдруг ощутил, как тяжелая ладонь утешающе легла на его склоненную голову, а вторая – с силой притянула затылок.   
– Пообещай мне не искать Рендолла, прошу! – Джейми потряс его тихо, но настойчиво. – Пообещай мне, Джон. И я тоже не буду. Обещаю.   
Суровая тяжесть теплых рук, смиряя сердце англичанина, легла сверху, будто сладкая ноша, которую Грей с готовностью нес бы всю жизнь совершенно безропотно, сколько бы дней ему не было отпущено. И – что еще оставалось? – он кивнул головой, соглашаясь. 

**5.7. ЖЕЛАНИЙ ТЕРПКИХ СОКРОВЕННЫЙ СВЕТ**

***

_Поместье Хиллоутер,  
Озерный край,  
25 марта 1758 года  
02:15 a.m._

«И ВОТ. ЗНАЧИТ, ОН НЕ СМОГ. СДАЛСЯ! Побежал к своему обожаемому Рендоллу, подлый предатель. Как же так? – В горестном бессилии думал Грей. – Ладно. Чертова шотландская образина. Тебе нужно, чтобы тебя скрутили в бараний рог? Без сомнения и жалости? Будь по-твоему! Надеюсь... Очень надеюсь, ты еще пожалеешь!»   
«Давай, Джон, соберись, ты сможешь!» – он стиснул зубы как перед решающей битвой и отчеканил, в упор глядя – как, черт возьми, ему это удается, строптивому ублюдку? – на застывшего  в величавом ожидании Фрейзера.   
– За преступное неповиновение, нарушение обязательств и регулярное неуважение к закону вы приговариваетесь к суровому наказанию, сударь, как неисправимый бунтовщик и преступник Короны.   
Джейми молчал, но Джон с удовлетворением отметил, что жилка на его лбу набрякла и запульсировала гораздо отчетливее.   
– Вы проведете его в карцере, мистер Маккензи. До особого распоряжения. И, уверяю вас, это будет самое холодное и гадкое место во всем поместье.  
Размер жилки заметно увеличился, вместе с пульсацией. Грей, придавая себе мужества, воспроизвел в памяти те жуткие следы от удушения на шее Джейми, оставленные там Черным Джеком Рендоллом, которые еще долгое время спустя опоясывали темно-багровыми полосами горло шотландца, заставляя сердце Джона сжиматься всякий раз от ужаса и боли.   
– Вы будете сидеть там на цепи, так, что не сможете даже лечь.   
Как-то Грей, осматривая территорию на правах новоявленного члена семьи, спускался в ледяной подвал под домом и с содроганием видел это странное место за винным погребом, видимо, созданное для наказания преступников в стародавние времена. Поскольку он не представлял, как достопочтимый и довольно добродушный хозяин Хиллоутера, лорд Дансени, мог пользоваться этим зверским способом наказания. Железный ошейник регулировался длинной цепи, которая пропускалась сквозь кольцо, вделанное в каменную стену, и закреплялась потом специальным карабином на желаемую длину. Начиная с такой, что преступнику непозволительно было даже шевельнуться особо, не то чтобы прилечь.   
– А перед этим... вас как следует высекут, мистер Маккензи. Публично, – он вперился во Фрейзера так, что казалось, сейчас прожжет проклятого шотландца насквозь, с мстительным удовлетворением отметив, как кадык мерзавца дернулся в глотательном спазме, а глаза, беспокойно уставившиеся куда-то на грудь Джона, медленно расширяются.   
«Ага! Что ж. Отлично! Все-таки он смог пронять эту упрямую заразу, наконец!..»  
Чувствуя легкий душевный подъем от маленькой победы, Джон добавил непреклонности в свой тон:   
– Высекут сурово, со всем положенным в данном случае усердием. Я... Я лично прослежу за этим.   
«Господь! Неужели ОН это говорит?» – Грей сжал подплясывающие губы в тонкую линию.    
Джейми скользнул по его лицу хмурым, недоверчивым взглядом, потом еле заметно передернул плечами. Взгляд немного расфокусирован – кажется, он  проникся все же, бестия рыжая.  
– Ну, что вы на это скажете? – Грей сцепил руки на спинке стула, только бы замерший перед ним мошенник не уловил панического состояния, которое так и рвалось наружу.  
– Я... я же могу принести свои извинения, милорд? – после некоторого размышления произнес Фрейзер: вид у него был расстроенный.  
– Можете.  
Грей все еще неудержимо ярился, чувствуя себя беспомощно загнанным в угол, поэтому с наслаждением подождал, пока рот шотландца приоткроется в наивной надежде вымолить прощение, затем отрезал злорадно:  
– Хотя, вряд ли это облегчит вашу участь, мистер Маккензи.  
Джейми осекся на секунду от такого неожиданного вероломства, потом все же попытался, хотя не слишком-то рьяно:  
– Но я... раскаиваюсь очень сильно, милорд. Правда. Поверьте, этого больше не повториться. И я очень сожалею, Джон, – слышно было, как он слегка кашлянул. – Я все понял, клянусь.   
«Терзают меня смутные сомнения, однако, – мрачно хмыкнул про себя Грей, – что же он там интересно понял, этот невообразимый обормотище...»  
А вслух проговорил, сдобрив свой натянутый голос трагическими нотками:  
– Вы заставили меня разочароваться, мистер Маккензи. Весьма и весьма разочароваться.    
«И в который уже раз, паразит ты бессовестный!»  
– Я знаю, милорд. Я... и сам разочарован, – Джейми, наконец, виновато опустил глаза, потом все-таки поднял решительный взгляд на Грея. – Ладно, готов понести заслуженное наказание, майор. Пусть будет порка. Только не... не при всех. Прошу вас, сэр, – и потом добавил совсем тихо, чтобы не услышал конвоир, стоящий у дверей. – Это... это правда, выше моих сил, Джон... ты знаешь. Ненавижу, когда все пялятся на мою спину, будто на чертова уродца в бродячем цирке.  
Грей, скрывая нахлынувшую радость, уже открыл было рот, чтобы с крайне высокомерным видом малодушно объявить о помиловании – что ж, пусть сидит себе в карцере, охламон, до особого распоряжения, хватит с него пока и этого – когда что-то неуловимое в глазах шотландца заставило его остановиться. Маленькая, едва пробившаяся сквозь толщу беспокойства и раскаяния толика вожделения, сквозившая в его напряженном взгляде, таком, казалось, почти умоляющем сейчас. Да черт же побери этого неуемного бродягу! Вожделение, уже до сладостной боли знакомое Джону – Джейми не раз так смотрел на англичанина, когда они оставались наедине – но сейчас в тысячу раз усиленное каким-то сокрытым жаром. Будто мерцающие блики свечей, проникшие сквозь хрустальный бокал с рубиновым терпким настоем, заставляют его загораться изнутри таинственным светом, делая эту обычную вроде бы вещь необыкновенно-волшебной, загадочной и... сокровенной: неким священным таинством, которое происходит, когда пьешь этот кровавый божественный свет мелкими глотками, но так и не можешь насытиться...   
Христос Всемогущий и все Его апостолы!   
«Иногда хочется, чтобы не спрашивали, потому что это совсем не то, чего ты хочешь на самом деле...» – кольнуло горькое воспоминание.  
Джон на секунду закрыл глаза и выдохнул обреченно, холодея от того, что ему предстояло сделать сейчас.   
«Безжалостная, сокрушающая сила».   
Так кажется? И он должен быть таковым, если не хочет вновь собирать по кусочкам дьявольски изувеченное тело друга. Нет, он просто не готов был еще раз пережить такое. Только не эти горячечные тихие хрипы на рассвете, когда Джон всерьез ожидал, что конец уже близок.   
И забывал, как молиться.   
«Если не можешь что-либо остановить, надо это возглавить», – так учил Грея лорд Мэлтон, Хэл, его старший брат.   
Он был чертовски прав, как и всегда.   
– С какой такой стати вы решили, что можете здесь выбирать, мистер Маккензи? – «Держись, Джон!» – Позвольте вам напомнить, вы по всем статьям нарушили предписанные законом правила содержания условно-освобожденных, сударь. Кроме того, вы повели себя на редкость безответственно. Как глупый, бестолковый юнец! Да, именно. Имейте же достоинство не спорить! Но, можете не переживать, спина ваша останется в целости и сохранности, несомненно. Наказание вы понесете как раз соответственно вашей наглой мальчишеской выходке.   
– Гхм-м... Соответственно? – Брови Джейми значительно приподнялись. – Весьма надеюсь, это не то, что приходит сейчас на ум, милорд?  
– Что ж. Полагаю, именно то самое, – Джон до скрежета сжал челюсти, перед тем как выдать прямо в озадаченное лицо собеседника, с удовлетворением отмечая, как рот шотландца медленно открывается в весьма обоснованном замешательстве. – Думаю, для этого как раз и существует определенная часть тела, которую, полагаю, вам сегодня надерут как следует. В буквальном смысле, не извольте сомневаться. Уж я позабочусь о том, чтобы сидеть вам в подвале, на цепи было чертовски затруднительно и, главное, весьма и весьма поучительно. Надеюсь, это заставит вас задуматься, наконец, над вашим наглым безответственным поведением.  
– Вот как? – Фрейзер прищурился: казалось, он сейчас тихо сгорит от стыда или от бешенства – непонятно.  
– Да.  
Ур-ра! Грей выдохнул облегченно. Он, мать его, сказал, что хотел, и голос его даже не дрогнул! Несмотря на то, что проклятая жалость к Фрейзеру в этот момент затопила его с головой. Но он выплыл!  
Джейми заморгал, потом уставился на невозмутимого внешне майора, пламенея до самых кончиков ушей: «Ах, ты ж, щенок английский, взгреть твою задницу как следует – вообще-то была моя умная затея! Украл ее у меня, поганец мстительный!..»   
Но вслух он, понятно, ничего такого не сказал, лишь выплюнул через губу, с огромным усилием вернув себе потерянное лицо:  
– Как вам будет угодно, Ваша... Светлость.   
– Вот и отлично, мистер Маккензи. Надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга. Тем более, я уже отдал необходимые распоряжения. Наказание состоится ровно через три часа, – Грей спрятал подрагивающие руки за спину и подчеркнуто внимательно посмотрел на настенные часы, не замечая плывущих перед глазами стрелок. – Вас доставят к месту экзекуции, когда все будет готово. А пока что посидите в сарае, под замком. Конечно, я не рассчитываю, что вам хватит времени в достаточной степени обдумать свой проступок и... раскаяться, быть может, но, по крайне мере, можете попытаться начать. Или хотя бы подготовьтесь принять наказание достойно.   
«Если можно считать достойным наказание розгами по заднице. Господь!» – Грей кивнул конвоиру и, отвернувшись, уставился в окно, чтобы скрыть обуревавшие его чувства.   
«Дьявол! – Джейми почувствовал, как голова слегка закружилась, будто опора ушла из-под ног. – Что он себе возомнил, этот сукин сын? Хотя... Неужели решил-таки проявить свою чертову твердость? Насколько же его хватит в таком разе?»  
Если это действительно так, и Джон, несмотря на свою всегдашнюю деликатность, упрется, как это он изредка умел делать – в животе отчего-то приятно сжалось, и Джейми судорожно выдохнул – его, как злостного нарушителя всего на свете, похоже, ждут незабываемые несколько дней. И тогда проклятая сущность, живущая в нем и вечно что-то вытворяющая помимо его, Фрейзера, воли, может быть подавится и, наконец, благополучно заткнется? Только какую цену опять придется заплатить за это его телу и его, Христос, несчастной гордости? Муторный озноб слегка заледенил желудок. Что ж... сдается, неизмеримо меньшую, чем в смертных объятиях Черного Джека Рендолла.  
Джейми, поджав губы, подчеркнуто учтиво поклонился, не спуская с Джона пронзительного взгляда. Он уже практически взял себя в руки, и лицо шотландца, как это бывало в минуты сильного волнения, совершенно ничего не выражало.   
Солдат бесцеремонно дернул его за рукав, подталкивая к двери.   
– И, мистер Маккензи, – внезапно сказал Джон Грей, поворачиваясь к арестованному вполоборота и твердо сжав челюсть так, что желваки заиграли на его бледном лице, – мне, правда, очень... жаль. Но, уверяю вас, я пойду до конца. Чего бы мне это не стоило.  
Джейми с некоторым сомнением посмотрел на него, потом, проблеск одобрения мелькнул в его синих глазах. И шотландец, усмехнувшись едва уловимо, кивнул головой, тряхнув тяжелыми прядями волос цвета расплавленной меди. 

**5.8. ВРЕМЯ ДЛЯ РАЗДУМИЙ**

***

_Поместье Хиллоутер,  
Озерный край,  
25 марта 1758 года  
04:00 p.m._

«ИНТЕРЕСНО, КРОВАВЫЕ РАНЫ ХРИСТОВЫ, что же это такое, дьявол, с ним опять происходит?!» – Джейми вытер вспотевшие ладони о штаны с некоторой долей паники.   
Всего полгода прошло после того, прошлого раза, когда он на собственной шкуре испытал всю убийственность погружения в бездну своих темных влечений. Многочисленные шрамы на его теле были совсем еще свежими. Он отдавал себе отчет, что еле остался жив тогда и, по большому счету, он понимал, КОГО должен в первую очередь благодарить за это... Уж точно не самого себя.  
Но в настоящий момент, усилием воли выбросив весь этот кошмар из головы, он вполне себе спокойно и размеренно проводил время в Хиллоутере, погрузившись – что было гораздо благотворнее – в повседневные заботы о лошадях, и был доволен такой безмятежной монотонной жизнью. Да, доволен, черт побери! Страсти в его душе почти улеглись, голова очистилась от безрассудных мыслей и, благодаря редким живительным встречам с Джоном, он чувствовал себя уже довольно долгое время свободным от своих странных, если не сказать больше, желаний.   
Пока не получил записку. Клочок бумаги, всколыхнувший в нем ту мрачную силу, заставившую его снова катастрофически потерять связь с реальностью. Такой чертовски благостной сейчас. 

_Я здесь, мой драгоценный.  
Надеюсь, ты не упустишь свой шанс.  
Твой Дж. Р.   
Поместье Скелвит Ридж_

Христос! Джейми в изнеможении откинул голову на дощатую стену и, чтобы успокоится, потянул носом воздух, наполненный сладковатым запахом сена, а еще – свежеструганного дерева, нагретого полуденным солнцем: сарай, куда его посадили, был почти новым и весьма крепким. Он проверил.  
У него есть три часа, сказал Грей, чтобы раскаяться и достойно подготовиться к наказанию. Раскаивается ли он? Джейми тупо смотрел перед собой. Сквозь тонкие щели между досками проникали теплые весенние лучики, делая полумрак вокруг живописно располосованным этими удивительно прямыми потоками, загадочно и уютно клубящимися внутри мелкими искорками сенной пыли.   
Но Фрейзер не замечал никаких изысков в окружающей обстановке, потому что отрешенно уставился в одну точку усталым тоскливым взглядом, чувствуя ненависть. Глухую черную злобу. К себе. К своему малодушию и чертовому эгоизму, которые в единый миг прорвались наружу, стоило только появиться на горизонте зловещей тени неудержимого полковника. Он презирал себя за то, что не выдержал, сдался, и опять подставил Джона. Так незаслуженно сделал ему больно. Джейми уронил голову на скрещенные на коленях руки. Господь, какая же он скотина!   
С каким-то облегченным удовлетворением, он подумал об обещанном наказании и теперь – хотя эти мысли вызывали у него откровенное беспокойство – перспектива болезненной и унизительной расплаты не выглядела такой уж плохой идеей на фоне всего. Джейми стиснул челюсти, почти желая этого сейчас.   
Не то чтобы он не боялся порки, только последний идиот не испугается той отчаянно-свирепой боли, которую исторгает жесткий прут из живой уязвимой плоти. Тем более, он вполне себе представлял, чего тут ожидать. Но он, изнемогая под вновь хлынувшим на него бременем вины, готов был заменить одну терзающую его боль на другую: ту, которую он готов был терпеть во искупление. Только бы Джон, мать его, не смалодушничал.  
Хотя нет, он не должен. Джейми вспомнил подрагивающие губы Грея, когда тот ярился, бедолага, практически лопаясь от своей, со слезами бессилия на глазах, отчаянной злости. Но на самом-то деле, шотландец видел это, нескончаемый страх плескался в этих светлых глазах. Как и тогда, когда Джейми очнулся в своей постели, в их маленьком доме после первого побега, и с содроганием увидел полный растерянности и боли взгляд друга. И он, Фрейзер, сам себе поклялся тогда больше не делать такого. Только ради того, чтобы никогда не видеть эти обреченные глаза, из-за которых неумолимая совесть потом не давала ему спокойно спать ночами.  
Но сам Грей простил его тогда. Может, не забыл, но простил, окружая спокойной ненавязчивой дружеской заботой, и, тем самым, подарил ему несколько месяцев успокоения, великодушно ничего не требуя взамен. У Джейми периодически возникал этот вопрос: надолго ли Джона хватит терпеть его безумную блажь? Шотландец усмехнулся: наверное, сейчас он как раз благополучно достиг тех самых пределов, судя по той внушительной программе искупления, которую Грей назначил ему в результате.   
Пребывание в карцере, хотя бы и многодневное, ещё куда ни шло. Это можно перетерпеть. Розги – очевидно, не слишком-то приятная штука, но в конечном итоге, он и сам бы выдрал себя сейчас до бесчувствия, если б мог.   
Но... – желудок узника сжался в гадком спазме – на самом деле, больше всего Джейми волновала обещанная публичность наказания. «Пусть бы ублюдок высек его потихоньку, – думал он тоскливо, – например, в этом вот самом сарае. Ладно, хорошо, позвал бы еще кого-нибудь в помощники...» Сам бы он вряд ли смог причинить Джейми положенную в таких случаях боль.   
Но, дьявол, при всех этих... слугах поместья, многие из которых не слишком-то жаловали непонятного и «высокомерного» шотландца и готовы были от души порадоваться его поруганному достоинству. О, опять эти унизительные, скабрезные или, даже, без разницы, жалостливые взгляды – Джейми невольно передернуло – это было то, что по-настоящему заставляло нервничать и, так как выхода он не видел, вызывало в нем настоящий страх.   
Отец, помнится, часто практиковал порку своего непутевого отпрыска при посторонних и, кажется, Джейми должен был привыкнуть. Но он не привык.   
Абсолютное унижение, так же как и физическое страдание, всегда вызывало в нем, с одной стороны, желание исчезнуть, избежать, провалиться сквозь землю, но с другой – он чувствовал – это был простой и очевидный путь к прощению, путь, сколь жестокий, столь же и эффективный. Ничего удивительного, что унижение, позор и боль каким-то образом слились в его голове с благостным ощущением искупления, которого он сейчас так жаждал.     
В результате, страх ожидания бесчестья давил его, практически стирал в порошок, душа корчилась, сжираемая муками совести, которые выжигали на этом горьком костре тошнотворное отвращение к себе, задница зудела от предвкушения неотвратимого наказания. Он мог поздравить себя – его гребанные усилия не пропали даром: такого букета великолепных ощущений он не пожелал бы и врагу.   
Но... – что это за черт?! – кроме всего прочего, он чувствовал тонкий, такой предательский лучик, теплым мороком разливающийся по его внутренностям, заставлявший сладостной негой щемить низ живота, отключать сознательные порывы его совести. Зов плоти, который Фрейзер упорно отгонял, задвигал на дальние рубежи своего сознания. И чем больше он игнорировал сие неодолимое влечение, тем больше оно брало контроль под его телом, его мыслями, заставляло действовать их по собственной непредсказуемой прихоти. ЭТО сидело в нем и не давало жить спокойно и счастливо, как жили все нормальные люди.   
Да, несомненно, это было ОНО, то, что Черный Джек Рендолл заставлял его чувствовать среди страха и боли и... безошибочно отличать от всего остального. Честно. Определять ЕГО в безумном хаосе чувств, терзающих смятенную душу. То, ради чего он так стремился к Рендоллу: вожделение, вызываемое его полной, непререкаемой, безысходной поверженностью.  
Которое сейчас вдруг помог ощутить ему лорд Джон Уильям Грей собственной персоной.   
Джейми вспомнил, как что-то перемелькнуло в тот самый момент в глазах англичанина, когда он, Джейми Фрейзер – Христос! – униженно выпрашивал свое помилование, и он готов был поклясться, что Грей был в едином шаге от того, чтобы отменить наказание. Но что-то сдержало его порыв.   
Неужели он увидел ЭТО в безразличных глазах Фрейзера? Уловил каким-то образом сии постыдные вибрации самых черных глубин его отравленной души? Господь! Но как? Как он смог почувствовать это, ублюдок? То, в чем Джейми сам не хотел признаваться себе до конца? Оказывается, это выглядело столь очевидным?  
Что ж, Джон, зараза, по-настоящему удивил его сегодня. И потом, это его странное обещание, что он «пойдет до конца». До какого такого, дьявол разнеси его английскую задницу, «конца», можно узнать?   
Вообще-то эти слова звучали вполне себе зловеще, и сердце узника опять обеспокоенно екнуло.  Джейми знал на собственном опыте – его плечи зябко передернулись – при всей своей мягкости Джон Грей умел быть чертовски непреклонным, если возникала такая необходимость. Или когда его загоняли в угол. Главное, каким-то образом не оказаться в этот момент у него на пути. Не попасть, как говориться, под раздачу. А он, Фрейзер, похоже, как раз сейчас и попал. Вернее, – Джейми с досадой закатил сам на себя глаза – напросился, идиот.  
Дверь тихонько скрипнула, впустив яркий поток света и бодрого солдата-конвоира вместе с ним.  
– Мистер Маккензи, вам приказано явиться на место экзекуции, – звонко отчеканил крепкий краснощекий паренек, совсем еще мальчишка. – Попрошу вас встать и пройти с нами, сэр.  
Фрейзер нехотя поднялся, не в состоянии сдержать нервного спазма, заставившего горло резко сглотнуть, потом, прищурившись, вышел на воздух, насыщенный – вопреки удрученному состоянию узника – солнцем, раздольем и сладостными запахами неумолимо наступающей весны.  

**5.9. ПЛАТА ЗА ЛЮБОВЬ**

***

_Поместье Хиллоутер,  
Озерный край,  
25 марта 1758 года  
06:00 p.m._

ДЖОН ОБЕССИЛЕНО РУХНУЛ В кресло и подпер вспотевший лоб ледяной ладонью. Его все еще потряхивало. Все закончилось на сегодня? Он это пережил? Его сердце не разорвалось на мелкие кровавые ошметки, когда ему пришлось наблюдать как человека, ради которого он бы с радостью взошел на костер, привели на задний двор за конюшнями, где уже собрались, праздно глазея, с десяток домашних слуг и несколько конюхов, привязали к лавке и позорно высекли? По его, Джона Грея, собственному приказу.   
Взвод солдат Грея, как и положено в таких случаях, торжественно стоял навытяжку. А пресловутый сержант Купер увлеченно распоряжался на экзекуции, раздавая громкие приказы своим подопечным.  
Джон, не глядя, пошарил в ящике стола, достал початую бутылку скотча и, вытащив пробку зубами, сделал несколько хороших глотков, даже не заметив обжигающего вкуса. Господь Милосердный, выходит, он, Джон Грей, чертов монстр? Раз смог сотворить такое со своим другом? Нет, верно, это был сон, проклятый сон и ему надлежит проснуться сейчас и немедля.  
Джон закрыл глаза, откинулся на спинку кресла, и картина вновь услужливо всплыла перед глазами.  
Что ж, надо отдать ему должное, ублюдок держался великолепно: с достоинством прошествовал в сопровождении конвоя к скамье, снисходительно улыбаясь, выслушал обвинения, потом, с легким презрением окинув взглядом столпившихся зрителей, улегся молча и дал себя привязать.    
И ничего, что это он, Джон Грей, в тот момент чувствовал себя как побитая собака, которую собираются заживо препарировать в анатомическом театре. Джон сглотнул, поднимающийся по пищеводу тошнотворный позыв, залив его новой порцией алкоголя. Ну почему с этим Фрейзером всегда так сложно?! Ведь им так хорошо вместе? Да за что ему это, Господь?! За какие такие грехи? Впрочем, он был согласен, грехов у него, Грея, как раз было предостаточно.  
И он, наверное, отдал бы все на свете, чтобы заменить Фрейзера на его месте, потому что неизвестно еще, кому было больнее.   
Хотя изначально упертый мерзавец даже не подавал виду, пытаясь по своему обыкновению строптиво куражиться. «Ай!» – выкрикнул он нарочито громко – однако глаза его озадаченно пыхнули – когда сержант звучно залепил ему первую хворостину. Потом, сощурившись, шотландец в упор посмотрел на Грея и скривился презрительной усмешкой – сдается, хотел поерничать, дуралей упертый – но через десяток размашистых солдатских ударов забыл про свои шуточки и благополучно замолчал, определенно занятый лишь тем, чтобы не взвыть по-настоящему.   
Солдаты старались: по очереди хлестко и размеренно опускали прутья. Вообще-то Грей велел им не слишком усердствовать, чтобы не допустить кровавых рассечений, но все равно он отдавал себе отчет: то, что чувствует сейчас Фрейзер, определенно не может быть приятным. И это было заметно по пунцовому лицу шотландца, которое он усиленно прятал в согнутом локте, по вздувшимся жилам на шее, по надсадному дыханию, лишь видимым усилием его мятежного духа не срывающемуся в стон.   
А ему, Грею, так хотелось бежать подальше отсюда...   
Впрочем, сначала майор злорадно сжимал кулаки, в мстительном воодушевлении наблюдая, как Джейми сдержано ерзает и выгибается под жгучими прутьями. Обида на тот момент саднила в душе его с неистовой силой, и ему хотелось, чтобы шотландскому ублюдку по возможности было так же больно, как и ему, Грею, последние несколько часов. Но его, конечно, хватило ненадолго, стоило Джейми один раз еле слышно застонать, как Джона накрыла самая настоящая паника.   
Да, черт его побери, зачем он вообще затеял все это? Зачем он позволил так себя разозлить, чтобы довести до такого? Этот чертов дьявол опять вынудил его пойти у себя на поводу, сделать так, как хочет того он, Джейми, мать его, Фрейзер!  
Но нет, нет, – Джон задышал, успокаивая дрожь – это был его, Грея, собственный выбор. Ведь иначе... Рендолл с его дьявольским «шансом» заберет Джейми туда, откуда бедовому шотландцу не будет возврата. Навсегда.   
И он с каждым взмахом розги напоминал себе, ради чего все это. Но все равно становилось невыносимо тяжко, будто каждый удар остро впивался в его искромсанное сердце.  
Понятно, что Грей, не выдержав обещанных Фрейзеру ста ударов, остановил экзекуцию на середине, хотя шотландец вроде бы как уже притерпелся и лежал, не шевелясь, создавая каким-то невероятным образом полное ощущение, что солдаты, зря тратя свои силы, просто хлещут по какой-то бесчувственной статуе, методично и густо покрывая напряженные ягодицы ярко-малиновыми полосами. На которых, Христос, уже начали проступать капельки крови! Но лишь ритмичное поверхностное дыхание бойца выдавало значительный дискомфорт Фрейзера.   
«Он ведь привычный, дьявол», – пытался успокоить себя Грей. Потому как то, что творилось в душе  Джона вовсе не походило на спокойствие, скорее, на адскую сковородку с кипящим маслом, на котором черти, визжа и забавляясь, жарили его изодранные в клочки внутренности.  
Весь в поту, оглушенный, майор наблюдал, как Джейми величественно поднимается со скамьи, натягивает бриджи и молча отвешивает изыскано-ироничный поклон в сторону любопытствующих зрителей. Потом он повернулся к Грею и замер в своей обычной, отвратительно-наглой манере: «Ну и что дальше?» И если бы Джон не видел, как пальцы шотландца еле уловимо подрагивают, когда тот невозмутимо приводит в порядок свою одежду, не заметил испарину, проступившую на шее, и всполохов израненной гордости в нарочито отрешенном взгляде, то решил бы, что Джейми каким-то невероятным образом потерял способность чувствовать вовсе.  
В него самого будто вонзили тысячу кинжалов, и Грей всем телом ощущал агонию, которая не давала его замороженным губам нормально шевелиться.  
Фрейзер смотрел на него внимательно. И, кажется, Джон уловил в его взгляде... сожаление, когда тот отвел-таки присмиревший взгляд.  
– Отведите арестованного в подвал, мистер Дик, – приказал Грей одному из солдат, – где он будет отбывать положенный срок заключения вплоть до моего распоряжения. Остальную часть наказания, мистер Маккензи, полагаю, получите через неделю. Что ж, можете расходиться, господа. На сегодня гхм-м… все закончено.   
Джон хотел сказать «этот спектакль закончен», но побоялся, что это будет выглядеть неуместно предвзято в данном случае.  
Притихшие слуги побрели по своим делам, не решаясь вслух обсуждать происшествие. Но, Грей знал, вечером, расслабляясь за кружечкой эля, обязательно почешут свои языки. Как без этого. Публичная порка – событие редкое, хотя и не такое уж из ряда вон.   
«Господь, – он сглотнул, – надеюсь, все это быстро забудется». Хотя такое пикантное зрелище вряд ли можно быстро выкинуть из памяти, даже если постараться…   
Однажды Грей видел, как миссис Дансени приказала прилюдно высечь двух своих горничных. Бедные девушки тяжко стенали и визжали в голос, пока их безжалостно пороли одну за другой, а миледи стояла тут же и что-то выговаривала бедняжкам, поджав губы. Видимо их провинность была слишком велика, потому что обычно порка доставалась служанкам в приватной обстановке, и гораздо более щадящая. Грей предпочел быстро ретироваться, не слишком вдаваясь в подробности, но он хорошо запомнил этот неприятный инцидент, от которого потом долго щемило сердце. Хотя на следующий день Грей заметил, что наказанные девицы ничем не выдавали своего неудобства – были бодры, веселы и на редкость услужливы. Джон тогда подумал, что кое-что бывает явно на пользу иной раз.  
Хотя Джейми, несомненно, не тот человек, который заслуживал такой кары. И он, Джон Грей, предпочел бы оградить друга от этой жуткой показательной расправы. Но что здесь оставалось делать, Джон не представлял. Какая-то безнадега…  
Раздался стук в дверь, и Грей вяло поднял пустой взгляд на посетителя. Ох, пожалуйста!.. Он не хотел сейчас никого видеть, тем более Исабель. Но добрые ее глаза светились таким участием, когда она взглянула в безжизненное лицо мужа, что он малодушно позволил ей войти. Леди Джон приблизилась и в нежном утешении притянула его поникшую голову к груди, потом тихонько скользнула к нему на колени.   
– О, дорогой, я все видела. В окно. Ты из-за этого так расстроен?..   
Она мягко провела костяшками пальцев по его щеке, и Грей понял, что плачет.  
– Я... я не могу делать такое... с людьми, – горько пожаловался он. – Хотя мне вроде как положено.  
– Ты не виноват, – проговорила она и, прижимая его голову, гладила по волосам, целовала лоб и вспухшие мокрые веки. – Это твой долг. Маккензи сам должен был думать, что делает.   
– Угумс... – Джон шмыгнул носом и бессильно привалился к ее плечу, с неожиданным наслаждением внимая нехитрой ласке.   
Господь, все-таки есть человек на этом свете, который хоть немного стремится его понять! Хоть кому-то он небезразличен...  
– Этот странный конюх... он, похоже, вовсе сошел с ума, – с негодованием шептала она, поражая его своей проницательностью, как раз те слова, которые он так хотел сейчас слышать. – Он хороший человек, конечно. Но, ведет себя слишком дерзко и невоспитанно. Подводит тебя... Уже который раз, Джон! Как же так можно?! Что это за безобразие такое! Ведь ты же поручился за него, а он тут вытворяет, что хочет!   
– Да... В том-то и проблема.  
– Согласись, если ты не приструнишь его как следует, он может натворить много бед, этот бестолковый якобит. И сам к тому же пострадает больше всех... Ты же не хочешь, чтобы его отправили в Колонии? Нет? Тогда ты просто обязан был позаботиться об этом!   
– Да... конечно, – безучастно пробормотал Грей и, вздыхая, почувствовал, как в груди застрял тяжелый шмоток грязи. – Но на какую-то беду… он мой друг, Исабель.   
– Ну, ну, не нужно винить себя, милый, – она взяла его лицо в свои теплые ладони. – Вообще-то друзья так не поступают. Ты столько для него сделал, а он… пользуется этим и ведет себя слишком нагло. Ох, Джон, ты слишком добр, золотко мое... Не принимай все так близко к сердцу. Поверь, все обязательно наладится.  
Джон нехотя поднял голову, и лицо Исабель оказалось совсем близко. Большие глаза испуганной лани озабоченно смотрели на него, а маленькие сочные губки ободряюще улыбались. Потом она перевела внимательный взгляд на его рот, и Джон невольно поддался интимности момента, ощутив теплые, осторожные прикосновения губ жены к своим горячим, припухшим от  слез и виски губам. И вместе с этим в его раненой душе разлилось вдруг тихое успокоение.  
«Фрейзер, а и правда, не пошел бы ты к черту, сукин сын!» – подумал он, поднимаясь на ноги вместе с уютно прильнувшим к нему ласковым телом.  
Грей с наслаждением зарылся лицом в шелковистые ароматные волосы жены и бережно понес Исабель в их супружескую спальню. 

**5.10. КОГДА КОНЧАЕТСЯ ТЕРПЕНИЕ**

***

_Поместье Хиллоутер,  
Озерный край,  
27 марта 1758 года  
09:00 a.m._

– ВЫ ПОСЫЛАЛИ ЗА МНОЙ, МИСТЕР Маккензи.  
– Да, Ваша Светлость.  
– Что ж, я вас внимательно слушаю, – Джон решил, что ни под каким видом он не собирается идти у мерзавца на поводу, поэтому старался изо всех сил сохранять бесстрастно-надменный вид.  
– Мне надо почистить зубы, – буркнул Фрейзер и требовательно прищурился. – Я, милорд, никак не могу заснуть с нечищеным ртом.  
– Что?! – Грей слегка покраснел: он оторвался от весьма и весьма важных дел, когда сообщили, что арестованный хочет его видеть. – Что за ёшь растакую медь вы несете?  
– Я имею право на чистку зубов, с-сэр! – упрямо повторил узник, и Джону показалось, что тот просто весь пузыриться от ехидства.  
Да что б тебя!..  
– Не имеете.  
– На каком таком основании, позвольте узнать?  
– Идите вы к черту, Фрей... ой, гхм-м... Маккензи! ВАМ НЕ ПОЛОЖЕНО! – он повернулся, чтобы уйти, снова порядком вздрюченный, как и всегда, когда Фрейзер пребывал в этаком капризном настроении неоцененного принца.  
– Я буду жаловаться на жестокое обращение, – казалось, этот поганец, как следует прикованный к стене, просто издевается.  
– Будете жаловаться?! – Грей не сдержавшись, навис над  заключенным, почти влепившись носом в эту чумазую ухмыляющуюся физиономию. – И кому  же это, весьма интересно?  
От Джейми пахло саднившими ранами, ржавым железом, изнуренностью и... тоскливым сомнением. Его губы были так близко, и Джону невыносимо захотелось их поцеловать: втянуть в себя эту дерзкую плоть крепко, до боли, до дрожи, до вспухших бордовых синяков. Каким-то неведомым чудом он остановил свой порыв.  
– Ну... – рыжие ресницы заморгали, а плечи неопределенно дернулись. – Вообще-то пока не решил. Но, каким-нибудь более сердобольным ублюдкам, чем некоторые здесь...    
Грей на мгновение открыл было рот в замешательстве, потом сообразил, что бессовестный паразит пытается зачем-то его достать. Так, спокойно, Джон! Ты обещал себе не вестись на провокации!..  
– Что ж, желаю удачи, мистер Маккензи! – пыхнул он в лицо узника так, что рыжие волосы колыхнулись, и мерзавец вынужден был даже вжаться головой в стену, прикрыв свои бесстыжие глаза.  
Майор снова повернулся на каблуках прямо к выходу из камеры, но вдруг услышал за своей спиной непривычно тихий и какой-то – ему показалось, нет? – покладистый голос Фрейзера.  
– Джон...  
Эти странные нотки в голосе узника заставили Джона притормозить.   
– Слушаю вас, Маккензи.   
– На самом деле я просто хотел тебе сказать, что... – пауза неожиданно затянулась.  
– Ну, в чем дело? – как-то излишне заинтересованно потребовал Грей.  
Послышался тягостный выдох.  
– ...что мне... достаточно, кажется.  
– Достаточно? Чего достаточно? – майор повернулся к заключенному недоверчиво, но, на самом деле, в душе его затрепетала тайная надежда: «Неужели этот вселенский упрямец сдался? Не похоже на него. Или тут какой-то подвох?»  
– Ну, всё. Всего этого, – Фрейзер неловко ухмыльнулся, обводя взглядом помещение камеры. – Я устал, и мне... в общем... да, – он поморщился, –  неудобно сидеть... тут. Дьявол. Задница болит и... все остальное тоже. И... если ты готов... готов... ну это... освободить меня... То я буду тебе благодарен, – Джейми не слишком уверенно  пожал плечами и просительно заглянул невольному тюремщику в глаза.   
– С какой стати я буду освобождать вас, сударь, позвольте узнать? Вы наказаны. За чертов побег.  
Опять последовала пауза. Казалось, этому вечному гордецу слишком тяжело даются слова пощады.   
– Я знаю, сэр. Ну, просто, я тут подумал... – Джейми вздохнул наигрустнейшим образом и снова нерешительно дернул плечом, а опущенные глаза его при этом неловко забегали, – что ты будешь рад видеть меня... дома. В своем полном распоряжении. Полном! А, Джон?   
Долгие пару минут Джон внимательно изучал смиренный вид шотландца, потом недоверчиво мотнул головой:  
– Я подумаю над вашими словами, мистер Маккензи. Но ничего не могу обещать, – строго отрезал он. – Ничего.  
И решительно прошествовал вон из камеры, готовый втайне завопить от радостного облегчения.

**5.11. КОЕ-ЧТО О РЖАВЫХ ЗАМКАХ И ЖАРЕНЫХ ПОРОСЯТАХ**

***

_Поместье Хиллоутер,  
Озерный край,  
27 марта 1758 года  
05:00 p.m._

– ТОЛЬКО ПОПРОБУЙ МНЕ ЕЩЕ РАЗ выкинуть что-нибудь подобное, ублюдок хренов, и я засеку тебя до смерти! Понял? До смерти! – подрыкивал Грей, вовсю воюя с замком. – А потом отправишься у меня казарменные сортиры чистить. Языком.   
– А! Дьявол! – это уже замку.  
Джейми тихонько похихикивал, скосив радостные глаза на склонившегося над ним Грея.  
– Как скажете, Ваша Светлость! Только как же мертвец сможет вылизывать сортиры? А? Джон? Сдается, ты обо мне слишком высокого мнения.  
– Думаю, твоя упертая задница еще не на такое способна. Да, черт! Можешь не дергаться? Кажется, этот долбанный замок не работает!  
– Да не дергаюсь я, вообще-то, – изо всех сил отклонив голову, чтобы помочь Грею, Джейми смотрел на него почти счастливо, оперевшись своими внушительными кистями в тяжелых кандалах на согнутые колени. – И где же ты возьмешь их здесь? А?  
– Чего возьму? – потеряв мысль, Грей перевел удивленный взгляд на подозрительно довольного ублюдка, физиономия которого сейчас собиралась благополучно лопнуть от непонятного веселья.  
– Ну, эти твои... казарменные сортиры?  
– Организую специально для бесстыжих чокнутых обормотов вроде тебя, – свирепо зыркнув на него, отрезал Джон, возвращая свое внимание упрямой железяке. – И чего ты скалишься, будто хрен свербит у тебя в заднице?  
– Да ты понимаешь, парень, что меня отпустило! – Джейми чувствовал себя так, будто смертельная болезнь, мучившая его долгое время, вдруг оставила его навсегда. – Понимаешь ли ты, что это значит? Ты, чертов английский содомит!  
Он готов был обнимать и целовать Грея, если бы не эти кандалы, приржавевшие замки на которых майор никак не мог отомкнуть.  
– Я бы на вашем месте так сильно не радовался, мистер Фрейзер. Поверьте, вас ждет серьезный разговор…   
– Да, к дьяволу разговор, Джон! – он схватил сосредоточенного Грея за плечи, насколько смог развести руки в оковах, и потряс как следует. – Господь, ты понимаешь, бродяга, что это значит?  
– Ну и что же?  
– Да то, что я могу контролировать это чертово помешательство! Мы с тобой можем! Ты это понимаешь?  
Глаза Джона, такие близкие и настороженные, потихоньку раскрывались все шире, и в них вдруг засветилось понимание.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что у нас получилось? – его голос стал заметно глуше, будто он задохнулся.   
Сколько же ему, Грею, пришлось вынести, ради всего святого! Значит, все это, хвала Иисусу, было не зря!  
– Господи, да! Тупой ты ублюдок! Я тебе об этом и толкую.  
– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что сейчас больше не мечтаешь попасть в грязные лапы к своему больному извращенцу.  
– Да! Не мечтаю. Теперь не мечтаю. И чрезвычайно счастлив, что ты мне не дал. Отныне, если мне вдруг... снесет крышу, Джон... Я знаю, КТО мне сможет помочь. Это ясно.  
– Джейми! Ах, Джейми! – Джон забыл про все на свете, в том числе и про замки, и, чувствуя, как его тихонько потряхивает от волнения, уставился на шотландца сияющим взглядом, потом вдруг обнял его горячо и крепко прямо поверх скованных рук. – Я так рад!   
Джейми высвободил руки и, улыбаясь, мягко взял голову англичанина в свои большие ладони.   
– Прости меня, Джон. Я понимаю, тебе было нелегко. Но ты... Поверь мне, ты был великолепен! – Джейми заглянул в его расширенные глаза, и их тихий свет проник в душу Грея, заставив ее тихонько плавиться в этом небесном сиянии. – Это было нечто. Просто... до сих пор не могу прийти в себя. Такого я еще никогда не испытывал... ни с кем.

ДЖОН ПОХОЛОДЕВ, ВСПОМНИЛ, КАК он собирался вчера вечером со всеми своими жалкими силами, как уговаривал себя не раскисать, и как его тошнило от понимания того, ЧТО он должен был сделать с Джейми Фрейзером, в глубине холодного каменного подвала...   
Откуда он знал, что это необходимо сделать, он просто не представлял. Но это был ТОТ САМЫЙ ПУТЬ. Путь, который Джон Уильям Грей выбрал для себя. Ради него. Ради Джейми Фрейзера, мать его раз так. И они должны были пройти это вместе. Или потерять друг друга.   
Грей тогда очень внимательно смотрел на себя в зеркало и видел хаос разверзнувшегося ада, там, в глубине. А тысяча демонов, глумясь, смеялись прямо в его бледное застывшее лицо: «На что ты готов пойти ради своей любви, а, Джон?»  
Он понимал. Это и была цена. Цена его кромешного, всепоглощающего чувства. И он готов был заплатить, несомненно.  
«Стремнина. Безжалостная, холодная… которой сопротивляться бессмысленно».  
Да, он будет таким, раз это необходимо. Он постарается...   
Джон набрал полную грудь тягучего воздуха так, что она заболела, разрываясь, а потом потихоньку выдохнул.   
«Господь Милосердный и все Его праведные апостолы, не судите его слишком строго!..»

– ДА УЖ, – ДЖОН СМОТРЕЛ НА ФРЕЙЗЕРА завороженно, и в глубине его светлых глаз – Джейми видел это – саднящей гнойной занозой застыла тихая боль, потом спохватился. – Но ты не сомневайся, я готов. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, Джейми!  
– Тогда, может, ты раскуешь меня для начала, Ваша Светлость, и мы все же пойдем отсюда. Здесь, честно сказать, жутко холодно, по мне все время ползают какие-то кусучие твари, я зверски хочу есть, и у меня болит каждая долбанная косточка на моем несчастном теле. И еще у меня шея чертовски, просто чертовски затекла. О-О-О! Ты все-таки жестокий, бессердечный сукин сын, Джон Грей. Как тебе только в голову пришла мысль заковать меня в этот жуткий ошейник. Я почитай третьи сутки не сплю! Давай уже, освобождай меня быстрее.  
Джон внимательно посмотрел на него, потом вдруг выпрямился. Слегка прищурившись, он поджал губы.  
– Знаешь, парень, может тебя и отпустило. А меня нет, на самом-то деле. Я еще слишком зол, черт побери. Так что...  
Майор Грей сделал шаг к двери.  
– Джон?  
– … так что, посиди-ка ты здесь еще немного.   
– Джон!  
– И, кстати, – он повернулся к заключенному, – как нам быть со второй порцией, мистер Фрейзер?  
– Со второй порцией чего? – радость узника слегка померкла, и он обеспокоенно заморгал.   
Грей приподнял бровь.  
– Нет, Джон, ты же не собираешься...  
– Именно собираюсь. Знаешь, я велел замочить прутьев на целый полк, так что... не пропадать же добру.   
Джейми посмотрел на него в замешательстве.  
– Эй, погоди. Считаешь, это... обязательно?  
Джон пожал плечами и сделал еще шаг к двери.  
– Вообще-то... приговор есть приговор. Кто может его отменить?  
– Ну... на самом деле, ты. Разве нет?  
– Знаешь, мне стоит об этом подумать, – Грей прищурился мстительно. – Чертовски поразмыслить на досуге за рюмочкой скотча и хорошей кубинской сигарой. После жаркого из кролика с великолепной подливой, которую умеет делать Том, ну ты помнишь... этот его кисло-сладкий китайский соус. Или томленый поросенок в сливках с зажаристой, хрустящей корочкой... ммм... как вспомню его божественный запах... Впрочем, не знаю, еще не решил, что тут выбрать. И, к тому же, на ужин парень обещал подать паштет из устриц под лимонным маринадом и парочку нежных осетров в тыквенном кляре, – Джон с исключительным удовлетворением наблюдал, как проклятый шотландец заметно поскучнел. – Хотя, впрочем, нет. Думаю, для начала  устрою милый семейный обед на теплой солнечной террасе вместе с моей обворожительной, великодушной, чуткой, добродетельной женой – леди Джон, а потом посмотрим, что делать с вашей неуемной персоной дальше, если, конечно, – Джон понимал, что сейчас он поступает по отношению к Исабель как отъявленный мерзавец, но ничего не в состоянии был с собой поделать, – не засну... в ее нежных сладких объятьях. Тут уж ничего не могу обещать, сударь. С этой милой во всех отношениях девушкой время течет незаметно.  
После этих слов, как и ожидалось, шотландец приуныл весьма основательно, но сдаваться, похоже-таки, не собирался.  
– Послушай, Джон. Я понимаю, ты имеешь право злиться, но может не надо, а? Я ж все осознал, Джон! Джо-о-он, постой, ты куда? Дьявол! Да я же сказал, что хватит с меня! – Джейми дернул кандалами.  
– Вот как? Вы сказали?! Хмм... Простите, мистер Фрейзер, но сдается мне, что последнее время я с вами буквально поседел и не думаю, что, в связи с этим, мне захочется хоть как-то облегчать вашу вполне заслуженную участь. Так что, простите, начинайте уже...  
– Начинать что? – Джейми заметно нервничал.  
– Готовить задницу к новому внушению, – взглянув на пунцовую физиономию мерзавца, Джон понял, что вот прямо сейчас его душа запела от удовлетворенного возмездия. – Думаю, прямо завтра утречком и начнем, чего надолго откладывать.   
– Нет!    
– Да! Еще как – да! Надеюсь, еще сотня-другая крепких хворостин смогут, наконец, донести до нее мое вселенское негодование. Если до того все озверевшие крысы этого подвала напрочь не отгрызут ваш заносчивый зад. Весьма надеюсь на это! Счастливо оставаться!..  
Он решительно прикрыл решетчатую дверь с другой стороны, стараясь не обращать внимания на чрезвычайно изумленный взгляд подлого рыжего ублюдка, который от такого неожиданного поворота, определенно, слегка опешил.  
– Эй-эй, погоди, Ваша Светлость! Да сколько же можно?! Я сказал, что раскаиваюсь! – шаги непреклонно удалялись по винному погребу, пока это беспощадное «Счастливо оставаться!» эхом разносилось по каменному подвалу. – Джон?!.. Да черт! Вот же мерзавец!   
Джейми подергал цепи, но Грей так и не вскрыл замки, поэтому надежды на послабление его положения было мало. Похоже, предстояло провести еще полдня, а, скорее, и всю ночь с этой чертовой железякой на шее, которая, кстати, Джейми это чувствовал, основательно натирала кожу. А ведь из-за нее он не имел возможности даже сесть нормально. Солдат-охранник, сегодня бесцеремонно распихав его ранним утром, подтянул цепь так, что приходилось все время напряженно тянуть шею, если он не хотел бы повиснуть на ней. Джейми понял, что свирепеет.  
«Что он себе воображает, проклятый английский пижон! Только попробуй меня освободить, я тебя придушу!»   
Еще полчаса, прямо физически ощущая голодным обонянием запах жаренного поросенка под соусом из королевских сливок с грибами – чертов Джон! – он развлекался, придумывая планы мести один изощреннее другого. Чертов, чертов Джон!   
Потом ему вдруг пришла в голову мысль об обещанном на завтра продолжении весьма болезненного наказания, которую он в полной мере имел возможность прочувствовать накануне, и ему стало по-настоящему тревожно. Он до сих пор ощущал тягостные, если не сказать больше, неудобства в филейной части, когда перемещался с одной ягодицы на другую. Которые весьма усилились – Джейми слегка улыбнулся – после вчерашнего посещения Грея: «Оказывается, этот сукин сын,  просто чертов художник! КАК он смог проделать такое?» Благостные воспоминания отвлекли его на некоторое время от своего бедственного положения, пока он не почувствовал такой голод, что кажется, готов был отгрызть собственную руку.  
Прикованный к стене, узник был лишен возможности стоять, а так же и лежать, поэтому мог только сидеть, дополнительно нагружая пострадавшие места. И теперь эти мучения в совокупности не казались ему слишком уж занятной затеей, когда он смотрел на ситуацию протрезвевшим взглядом «нормального» человека, вдоволь утомленного своим тягостным положением.    
В данный момент, перспектива вновь услышать леденящий свист прутьев, а потом испытать обжигающую резь в уже порядком уделанной заднице, до которой и так было больно дотрагиваться – Джейми поежился – выглядела, по меньшей мере, пугающей, не считая того, что все опять будут пялиться на его голый зад с нескрываемым злорадством. Особенно горничная Джанивы – эта ехидная чертовка Бетти. Вреднющая шельма отчего-то невзлюбила его с некоторых пор – что он ей такого сделал, было не понятно – и при любом удобном случае придиралась и подначивала, как и ее стервозная малолетняя хозяйка. Обе эти коварные фурии, кажется, объявили ему тайную войну и теперь, наверняка, праздновали свой маленький кровавый триумф.   
Конечно, Джон тактично оградил его от присутствия Джанивы, да и всего семейства Дансени, но, наверняка, Бетти с воодушевлением поведала своей хозяйке все исключительно сочные и приукрашенные подробности его унижения. Его морозно передернуло. Весь запал его потух на этот момент, и поэтому такого «удовольствия» отнюдь больше не хотелось.  
Он с тоской посмотрел на дверь, за которой скрылся Джон.   
«Чертов Грей!» – в триста пятидесятый раз пробормотал Джейми, поймав себя на мысли, что готов взвыть от досады, и уже, верно, мог бы ХОРОШЕНЬКО ПОПРОСИТЬ, если бы англичанин не смылся так неожиданно и быстро.   
Чертов Грей! Что вообще происходит? Куда девался тот добряк и покладистый парень, который с такой готовностью прощал Джейми все его безумные завихрения? Неужели и вправду он так серьезно обиделся сейчас? Или... понял все слишком буквально и решил идти до какого-то там одного ему известного «конца»?   
«О-О-О! – Джейми застонал. – Тупой ублюдок! Какого черта!»   
Хотя... наверное, он имел право злиться, чего там говорить. Но сам Джейми, уже точно хотел теперь только одного – рухнуть во что-нибудь, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающее постель, и проспать пару недель.   
Он еще немного посидел, совершенно обоснованно скрежеща зубами, потом с великим трудом, рискуя задушиться ржавым ошейником, дотянулся носком башмака до подсохшей краюхи хлеба, которая, по всему похоже, должна была стать на сегодня достойной заменой вожделенного поросенка, и принялся обиженно хрустеть сухарем, мысленно пыхча всевозможные проклятья. 

 **5.12. УСКОРЕННЫЕ МЕТОДЫ ОБУЧЕНИЯ ГЭЛЬСКОМУ**  

***

_Поместье Хиллоутер,  
Озерный край,  
27 марта 1758 года  
07:00 p.m._

ЧЕРЕЗ ПАРУ ПРОКЛЯТЫХ ЧАСОВ, которые показались Джейми вечностью, когда он уже совсем было отчаялся получить помилование и смирился с мыслью провести еще одну адскую ночь в сидячем положении, в кандалах и с громоздкой удавкой, натирающей шею в кровь, его обостренный слух уловил, наконец, виртуозные чертыханья и тяжелые шаги. Кто-то спустился по крутой лестнице в подвал и сейчас шел через винный погреб, по направлению к его темнице. Он видел в проеме решетки и на каменных стенах теплые отблески масляного фонаря.  
Мстительные мысли тут же куда-то испарились, и Джейми ощутил, как луч надежды заиграл в его душе с новой силой, подобно этим мерцающим бликам светильника, поэтому он готов был буквально расцеловать любого – кто бы это сейчас ни был.   
Этот кто-то оказался – Хвала Иисусу! – его самым славным на свете, проклятущим англичанином. Но теперь Джон Грей был не один, а в компании с Беном Кейли, местным кузнецом.   
Полностью игнорируя Джейми, будто какую-нибудь безмозглую вещь, они деловито занялись замками на его запястьях и шее.   
Вернее, в замках ковырялся Бен, рассуждая с большим азартом про тупых идиотов, которые додумались до того, чтобы использовать эти допотопные ржавые приспособления, которые годятся только, «если вы хотите заковать ублюдка навечно, милорд». И так же витиевато желал засунуть эти долбанные железяки чертовым умникам в одно место.   
Джон, молча сложив руки на груди, внимательно изучал стены и потолок камеры и вежливо делал вид, что все эти страсти его никак не касаются. Джейми был полностью согласен с Беном, но примирительно поглядывал на Грея, стараясь поймать его взгляд, который тот тщательно отводил.   
На самом деле, хоть напряжение и тягостный страх за друга отпустили Грея, но ощущение горечи и обиды не проходили. Будто отлив, схлынув, освободил грязное, илистое дно, заполненное хаосом из мусора, гниющих морских тварей и водорослей. Вроде бы как Джон должен был радоваться – цель была достигнута, но он, запутавшись в своих чувствах, не понимал причину своего раздрая и, потому злился на самого себя и, еще больше, – на Фрейзера, из-за которого ему пришлось пережить столько пренеприятнейших часов.   
Джейми же, наоборот, переполняла эйфория и весь мир казался ему добрым, ласковым и полным надежд, поэтому даже майор с его уныло-кислым и обиженным видом вызывал лишь желание побыстрее остаться наедине.   
Шотландец решил, что постарается любыми путями загладить свою вину, какой бы, по мнению Грея, она ни была ужасной, и теперь настойчиво старался поймать постоянно ускользающий взгляд друга. Но странно было бы демонстрировать посторонним их близкую связь, выясняя отношения в данный момент, поэтому Джейми просто молчал, пристально поглядывая на отрешенного Грея.   
Наконец, замок на его шее, взвизгнув, отворился с отвратительным лязгом. И все с облегчением выдохнули.  
– Ёпть, Ваша Светлость, кажись всё. А евонные браслеты, могу снять только в кузнице. Пусть шагает туда. И, милорд, – кузнец бросил крайне осуждающий взгляд на довольного неведомо чем арестанта, – если еще кто-то собирается использовать ЭТО хмм... по назначению, то замки надо другие. Клянусь, больше их не открыть, если что... Только сбивать.   
– Хорошо, Бен, благодарю, – Джон, в свою очередь, с задумчивым сомнением посмотрел на виновника проблемы. – Я подумаю над этим. Можешь идти, приятель.  
Оба они – сияющий узник и угрюмый тюремщик – очень внимательно следили, как Кейли, учтиво поклонившись милорду, тщательно прикрывает решетку и исчезает во мраке коридора. Воцарилось неловкое молчание, прерванное Джоном.  
– Ну, чего расселся, слышал, что сказал кузнец? Двигай, давай, к нему, ты свободен, – нарочито грубовато буркнул он, снова избегая смотреть на Джейми.  
– Джон?  
– Ну что? – Грей уже сделал шаг к двери, но вынужден был остановиться.  
– Ты... ты не поможешь мне? Подняться? Черт, ног совершенно не чувствую! Все-таки три дня, почитай, не двигался, всю задницу отсидел к чертовой матери.  
Джон сурово поджал губы и, развернувшись, подошел к благостно лыбившемуся пленнику. Потом схватил его за шкирку и яростно дернул на себя, отчего Джейми с оханьем подлетел на ноги в один момент, но тут же, пошатнувшись, оперся о стену, когда Грей выпустил его рубаху из рук.  
– Ох, благодарю, – он постоял немного, разминая ноги. – Джон... ты...  
– Ладно, ступай к Бену.   
– Мне сегодня приходить? В наш дом? Или... ты еще планируешь дуться.  
Джон уставился на него мрачно.  
– Ну... разве только, если ты еще раз планируешь получить по заднице, Фрейзер. Потому что я очень зол. Практически чрезвычайно.  
Джейми примирительно приподнял к груди приоткрытые ладони, демонстрируя полное и безоговорочное подчинение. Но, несомненно – Джон безнадежно вздохнул – он ерничал, мерзавец.  
– Хорошо, хорошо, как скажете, сэр, – быстро затараторил пленник, распахнув бесконечно честные синие глаза, в которых не просматривалось ни даже грана иронии. – Если это вас удовлетворит, моя задница на весь вечер в вашем распоряжении. Я даже пальцем не пошевелю, чтобы избежать заслуженной кары.  
И он опять, дьявол, счастливо захихикал. – Джон... прошу тебя, остынь. Ну?.. Все же отлично.  
Грею тоже стало смешно, но он, усиленно скрывая это, подпихнул Джейми к выходу, ворчливо процедив:  
– Давай, шагай, мерзавец. Дома поговорим.  
– Да, хорошо, хорошо. Только, предлагаю, в таком порядке: сначала – горячая ванна, потом – мой законный жареный поросенок в сливках, а потом уже – подписываюсь на все остальное. По-другому я не согласен, так и знай. Лучше тогда заночую на конюшне.  
Майор поднял брови в непритворном возмущении: «Чего? Ах, ты ж, зараза!»  
– То есть, я правильно понимаю, мистер Фрейзер, вы еще позволяете выдвигать условия здесь?  
– Нет-нет, конечно нет. Все будет, как вы скажете, милорд. Но может... все-таки позволите сначала поесть парню, который буквально умирает с голоду? Что, нет? Ну, ладно. Воля ваша. Но, честно говоря, пороть человека на голодный желудок, это... крайне негуманно! Черт! Да, за что?! – Джейми возмущенно потер пострадавший затылок.  
– Мпфммм...   
– О, ты сейчас сказал это на гэльском, Джон? Я не ослышался, а? И когда это ты успел выучить язык, интересно?   
– После того, представь, как пообщался с одним, не в меру болтливым шотландцем! Господи, – Грей скорчил крайне свирепую рожу, уже готовый к тому, чтобы малодушно расхохотаться, – если ты сейчас не заткнешься, я посажу тебя обратно на цепь. И, ты слышал, это будет навечно, болван упрямый.  
– Нет, подожди, а как же мой законный поросенок?   
– Джейми!  
– Ладно, все, молчу, молчу. Молчу-у! – Фрейзер  энергично похлопал ладонью себе по губам, отчего тяжелые оковы мелодично лязгнули.    
По винному погребу они прошли в полном молчании, только слышна была их ритмичная солдатская поступь по каменному полу, сопровождающаяся позвякиванием цепей, которые гулко отдавались в мрачных сводах подвала.  
Но на верхней ступеньке Джейми вдруг резко развернулся.    
– Нет! Прости. Не могу молчать. А то сейчас взорвусь!   
– Ну, что еще?..  
– Господи, Джон, как же я все-таки люблю тебя! – Фрейзер рьяно потормошил угрюмого Грея за плечи, и от души похлопал ему ладонями по щекам. – Хоть ты и бываешь иногда таким невыносимым занудой!..      
И с облегчением перевел дух, заметив, как Его Светлость, лорд Джон Уильям Грей, потирая покрасневшие от такого порывистого натиска щеки, прячет в дрогнувших уголках губ довольную усмешку.

**5.13. ВОЗВРАЩЕНИЕ ДОМОЙ**

***

_Поместье Хиллоутер,  
Озерный край,  
27 марта 1758 года  
09:00 p.m._

ВАННА, ПОРОСЕНОК И... ОСТАЛЬНОЕ. Он получил все это чуть позже, когда, с трудом сбив оковы у кузнеца, еле живой от усталости добрался до охотничьего коттеджа, специально обустроенного Греем для их тайных встреч на берегу безмятежного лесного озера в красивейшем месте Озерного Края.  
Том, принимая у него поводья Буффало, предосудительно поджал губы. Видать, тоже обиделся за его дурацкий побег, блюститель порядка хренов.   
– Ой, только ты не начинай, дружище, – Джейми бросил на него мрачный взгляд. – Мне и так порядком досталось.  
– Милорд был очень расстроен, сэр, когда вы сбежали.  
– Знаю, Том. И раскаиваюсь. Такого больше не повторится. Надеюсь, – он скривился.   
Том величественно кивнул, дозволяя пройти к святая святых – телу своего господина лорда Джона Грея.  
Джейми, конечно, мало заботило разрешение Тома, но парень был ему крайне симпатичен, поэтому он примирительно похлопал преданного камердинера по плечу и пошел в дом.  
Шустрый заботливый малый прекрасно справлялся с нехитрыми обязанностями. Томас Берд был душой этого места. Коттедж всегда содержался в идеальной чистоте, хозяина и его гостей ждала вкусная еда, тепло и накрахмаленные простыни.   
Обычно, когда Джейми заходил внутрь, то чувствовал, как по телу разливается благодать спокойствия, будто он реально попадал к давно утраченному семейному очагу, и хотя бы в таком странном виде, смог, наконец, его обрести. Здесь он был в безопасности от всех тягот мира за бортом. Сколько это собиралось продолжаться, Фрейзер знать не мог и совсем не хотел задумываться о туманном будущем, наслаждаясь каждой секундой, подаренной ему судьбой прямо сейчас.   
Так как им с Джоном приходилось тщательно скрывать свои непростые и запретные отношения, грозящие при огласке обоим, как минимум, смертью через повешение, приходилось соблюдать крайнюю осторожность. Официально домик считался просто гостевой хижиной для охотников, если бы они вдруг собрались отдохнуть во время своих пробежек по лесам, а так же местом уединения лорда Джона, которое он заранее оговорил, обсуждая с будущей женой, мисс Дансени, условия брачного договора. Конечно, Грей старался этим не злоупотреблять – вроде как они являлись молодоженами, и выглядело бы довольно подозрительно сейчас, если бы он оставлял свою прелестную женушку слишком активно.  
Джейми тоже бывал здесь не часто, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, и еще реже оставался ночевать. Но все же в периодическом общении господина с конюхом не было ничего странного: мало ли, какие дела нужно обсудить. И редкие дни и вечера, вот как сегодня, им удавалось проводить вместе.   
Это было подарком судьбы для обоих. Окна тщательно закрывались ставнями и завешивались тяжелыми портьерами, чтобы с улицы случайный путник не смог заглянуть в окно, и они с Джоном могли беспечно проводить время вместе.   
В этот момент Джейми чувствовал себя ровней Грею, а не жалкой прислугой в богатом доме. Он наполнялся силой и смыслом, это место было точкой его сборки, возвратом к прошлой, достойной жизни. И Джон давал ему все это в полной мере. Старался давать.   
Так повелось, что камердинер Том считал Фрейзера своим вторым хозяином. Хотя по рангу слегка ниже, и приоритет всегда отдавался обожаемому Грею, но и Джейми получал свою толику тепла и заботы. Особенно, если Джона не было рядом, то сервис Тома, по обыкновению, становился весьма навязчивым. И парень поначалу сильно обижался, если Фрейзер вдруг отвергал его услуги.   
Но все же, с некоторых пор, камердинер старался не сильно усердствовать, памятуя, как неожиданно получил внушительную порку от чертового шотландца, именно за эту самую докучливость, когда после десятого вопроса: «Не нужно ли чего милорду?», расслаблено почитывающий в кресле Джейми сказал: «Пожалуй, что и нужно», и велел зачем-то принести из спальни свой широченный ремень. А после, отложив книгу с молчаливым спокойствием, зажал голову ошеломленного парнишки между колен... И, Христос! В результате вздрюченную задницу Тома потом нещадно пекло несколько часов.   
В общем, парень хорошенько уяснил урок о том, что не всегда излишняя услужливость есть благо, и держался теперь с обоими господами подчеркнуто сдержано. А лорд Джон при этом – Тому же не показалось, нет? – стал вести себя несколько вольготнее и благодушнее при общении со своим чрезмерно подобострастным слугой.   
И, кроме всего прочего, Том, чуть позже, с ужасом подслушал разговор милорда с этим своим злобным конюхом о том, что хозяин, оказывается, тоже был весьма недоволен его, Тома, утомительной навязчивостью, но в силу своей деликатности, лорд Джон никак не мог донести ему это в полной мере. И поэтому даже собирался расстаться со своим великолепным камердинером, хотя в остальном его все устраивало.   
Господь, оказывается, жизнь Тома чуть было не рухнула, а Фрейзер, таким вот жестким методом, разрулил ситуацию удачно для всех. И Томас, как это ни странно, теперь проникся к нему двойным почтением.   
Но сегодня, на удивление, Джейми безропотно дал помыть себя в заранее приготовленной камердинером ванне. Том, конечно, не догадывался, что тело шотландца чувствовало себя на тот момент, как порубленный фарш для пирога, а голова слегка кружилась от недосыпания. И именно поэтому Фрейзер снисходительно принимал его заботливые ухаживания.   
Но, памятуя о твердой руке рыжего головореза, Том ничего не сказал, увидев густо располосованное седалище, подбитый глаз и багровые ссадины на запястьях и шее. Хотя взор паренька напряженно замер.  
Джейми, словив направление его обескураженного взгляда, устало усмехнулся:   
– Что, приятель? Впечатляет? Но ты же знаешь... розга всегда там, где граница. Как говаривал мой благословенный отец. Ничего жить буду...  
Вышколенный им самим буквально накануне Том, с трудом оторвав глаза от живописных чресл Фрейзера, с пониманием кивнул и лишь бесстрастно поинтересовался, не принести ли милорду льда.   
– Благодарю тебя, Том, но не нужно, – Джейми слегка пошевелил мышцами, и щека его дернулась при этом не слишком довольно. – Уже почти не болит.  
Действительно, рассечений особо не наблюдалось, поэтому следы от хворостин хоть и выглядели внешне впечатляющими, но особого дискомфорта  не приносили. Разве что первые сутки было невмоготу, когда приходилось все время сидеть. Джон, зараза, добавил давеча синяков и пурпурных переливов, но на общем фоне это выглядело незначительно.   
И, к тому же, еще буквально вчера, его опьяненная желанием плоть, изнемогая, преображала эту терпкую боль в тот странный отклик, который – он должен признать честно – возбуждал в каждой его жилке сладостный трепет. Такой неукротимый, ради которого он готов был пойти на все, и плохо соображал, что делает вообще. А униженное положение и страх только усиливали каким-то образом это ядовитое, неуправляемое желание.   
Джейми жутко злился на себя в промежутках между этими гиблыми, одержимыми «приступами», сокрушающими напрочь его волю, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. И хуже всего было то, что он подставлял при этом дорогих ему людей. В частности, Джона, конечно.  
Том недоверчиво посмотрел на Фрейзера, но промолчал.  
– Пожалуй, принеси виски, дружище, и побольше.  
– Конечно, милорд. Но, может, вы дождетесь ужина?   
– Боюсь, парень, ужин в ближайшее время мне не грозит, – констатировал Джейми смиренно и натер благоухающим мылом слипшиеся от грязи и пота волосы, потом отдав скользкий кусок Тому, энергично взбодрил пену на голове. – Его Светлость пообещал всыпать мне для начала. И я не могу его за это винить. Спасибо, хоть помыться дал сперва.  
Том важно кивнул, щедро поливая намыленную голову шотландца водой из кувшина, обильный поток которой мигом разгладил всклокоченные рыжие пряди. Джейми жмурил глаза и отфыркивался.  
– Мы очень беспокоились за вас, милорд. Его Светлость просто весь позеленел, когда ему доложили о вашем побеге. Я никогда не видел его в таком... огорчении. О чем вы только думали!    
– Да, знаю, Том, прости, – шотландец приоткрыл на камердинера один глаз, потом загладил глянцевые волосы назад, пропустив сквозь пальцы, и протер веки. – Все же подай выпить, приятель. Мне надо все это пережить... как-то... И постараться вымолить прощения у Его Светлости.   
– Да уж, постарайтесь. Но без ужина я вас никуда не отпущу, Его Светлость может даже не рассчитывать! Тем более жаркое давно готово, – он подал Фрейзеру наполненный бокал. – Слыханное ли дело, три дня почитай голодом сидели. Так и помереть недолго, сэр.  
– Так ты в курсе? – Джейми удивленно поднял брови, отхлебнув с наслаждением, потом расслабленно откинулся на бортик ванны и прикрыл глаза.   
– В общих чертах, милорд, – поспешно ответил камердинер. – У меня нет обыкновения слушать слухи и сплетни.  
Ой, да ладно! Хотя, правда... почему бы вездесущему Тому и не быть в курсе. Небось, общается с другой челядью. А те весьма рады языками помолоть.  
– О, Господи! – Джейми опять вспомнил, как все слуги пялились на него накануне, и прикрыл ладонью лицо, запылавшее жарким цветом. Затем одним нервным глотком допил остатки.  
«Дьявол! И о чем он, идиот, только думал?! И Джон тоже хорош! Мог бы все обставить не так помпезно. Хотя... что ему оставалось, бедолаге? Действительно, трудно его винить».   
Зато теперь Джейми с великим облегчением понял, что свои дикие желания он может благополучно контролировать, и ему вовсе не нужны никакие радикальные пытки, чтобы обуздать странные порывы плоти. Достаточно немного, совсем немного жесткости от участливого Джона. И, главное, тот был, как оказалось, способен обеспечить ее в полной мере.   
Джейми вспомнил поразительные, волшебные ощущения, которые – он мог поклясться! – не шли ни в какое сравнение с той ужасной болезненной мукой души и тела, в которую ввергал его Рендолл. Он испытал их буквально вчерашним вечером, когда Джон, суровый и загадочный, словно искушенный демон ночи, решительно спустился к нему в подвал. И то, что случилось там, между ними, оказалось... потрясающим. Он, признаться, даже не находил слов и до сих пор не мог до конца оправиться от изумления.   
Томление снова запульсировало тягуче в глубине его чресл, а тело, расслабившись, мягко плавилось от тепла и сладостных воспоминаний, окутавших его ласковым хороводом. Воспоминаний той ошеломительной эскапады, которую проделал вчера чертов англичанин. С ним, Джейми Фрейзером. И Джейми, поспешно прикрыв от Тома ладонью внезапно налившийся член, чуть было опять не улетел... 

**5.14. ЕСЛИ ТЬМУ РАЗДЕЛИТЬ НА ДВОИХ...**

***

_Поместье Хиллоутер,  
Озерный край,  
26 марта 1758 года  
10:00 p.m._

ОН СИДЕЛ ВТОРЫЕ СУТКИ ТАМ, в мрачном грязном подвале, вроде бы наказанный дьявольски унизительно и мучительно прикованный цепью к стене, и, как это ни странно, был наполнен переживаниями, которые никак нельзя было назвать неприятными. На самом деле интимный полумрак и зловещая тишина этого места вкупе с его поверженным положением возбуждали в нем те самые, томительные, темные желания. Он жаждал – Все муки ада! Джейми ощущал это слишком ясно – быть еще больше растоптанным, поруганным, стертым практически в пыль.    
И чем больше разыгрывалась его воображение, тем больше изнемогал он от страстного вожделения иметь рядом того, кто бы смог сейчас сотворить с ним такое. Понимающего, смелого, жестокого. И немедленно!   
Он вспомнил Рендолла и осознал, что значит выражение «быть готовым дико взвыть от тоски». От тяжкой свирепой безнадеги, которая сжирала его живьем. Потому что он видел, что между его одержимыми стремлениями и их реальным воплощением лежит безбрежная пропасть.  
Он пробовал молиться и вдруг почувствовал с горечью, что не имеет на это права, так как мысли его были непроглядно черны, язык – грязен, словно болотная жижа, а душа, он знал, окончательно пропадала в этом дьявольском хаосе. И от этого ему еще больше хотелось жестокой расправы над своим гиблым никчемным телом, захваченным порочными демонами и недостойным существовать.  
Он чувствовал этот саднящий надрыв внутри – что это? обида? ненависть? презрение? – который бесконечно сжимал его грудь, не давал дышать. И который, он надеялся, удалось бы, наверное, заглушить еще более сильной телесной болью, или выдавить изнутри беспредельным унижением.   
Он не помнил, откуда оно пришло. Сейчас ему казалось, что это было с ним с самого рождения. Уже тем, что он родился и топчет этот мир, уничтожает все, что рядом: родителей, близких, друзей, своего ребенка, все живое. Господь! Вечно виновен. Уже фактом своего рождения.   
Джейми чуть наклонился вперед и почувствовал, как ошейник сдавил его горло, в висках запульсировало, перед глазами замелькали круги.   
Он – долбанный ублюдок, который приносит несчастье, и с этим уже ничего нельзя поделать, только убить. Как бы он... чтобы он не делал, как бы не старался – этого не искупить.    
Он понимал, что постепенно сходит с ума в этом подземелье, но держался из последних сил, отдавая дань тому, что было еще дорого ему в этом мире. Сжимал зубы и кулаки, плавясь от ненависти и желания. Впрочем, иногда ему казалось, что именно это желание и спасало его, давая повод жить дальше.  
И когда он окончательно погрузился в полное отчаяние и уже готов был сдаться, а плоть его буквально стенала, раздираемая дьявольски надсадными стремлениями, он вдруг услышал из глубины винного погреба приближающиеся твердые шаги.   
Они были слишком знакомы, чтобы он не мог их узнать.   
Да, он узнал их, и все всколыхнулось в нем с неудержимой силой, непостижимой и благодатной. Он чувствовал – это была она, та самая надежда. Он не мог объяснить, откуда она взялась, но ощущение возникло где-то там, глубоко внутри, тонкое и нежное, как трепетная фиалка в капельках утренней росы, как тихая мелодия пробуждения, которая разливалась в нем живительным перезвоном и обещала, что он вовсе не проклят. И не останется один на один со своей бедой.  
И он увидел, что не ошибся. Он сразу понял, зачем Джон был здесь: разглядел это в его глазах, когда тот вошел – решимость и трепетный жар сердца. Они смотрели друг на друга некоторое время, пребывая в полном молчании, чтобы не разрушить случайно то, что так ясно возникло сейчас между ними: это сокровенное ощущение доверия, единения и сопричастности.   
Оно наполнило Джейми, обещая нечто волнующее, запретное и, вместе с тем, жизненно необходимое, будто умирающему от жажды путнику подарили глоток свежей, прохладной, вкусной воды.  
Джон постоял недолго у входа, наверняка собираясь с силами, и Джейми заметил, как англичанин тяжко сглотнул. От этого маленького движения его горла у самого Джейми мурашки побежали по загривку, и конечности налились тяжестью. Но он упрямо не опускал своих глаз, страждущих, горящих неистово и призывно.    
«Господи, Джон, пожалуйста, пусть тебе хватит выдержки! Только не испугайся!»  
Но, Джон, похоже, и не думал отступать.  
Он медленно приблизился и остановился в паре шагов от заключенного,  окинув его пытливым взглядом с головы до ног. Джейми по-прежнему смотрел на англичанина прямо и слегка вызывающе. Связь между ними стала так осязаема, что Джейми практически мог чувствовать ее на ощупь.  
Окончив свой молчаливый осмотр, Грей подошел к стене и снял с крюка кольцо, отпуская цепь на необходимую длину. Джейми ощутил некоторую свободу и склонился вперед, в изнеможении уронив голову на руки. Проклятье! Как же он, оказывается, устал сидеть, вытянувшись вверх всем телом! Но чертов Грей не дал ему ни минуты отдыха.   
– Встать! – услышал он голос майора, такой непривычно хриплый и низкий, что даже не узнал сначала. – Вставай, ублюдок! Живо!  
Джейми, обессилено пошатываясь корпусом, поднял голову. И виновато пожал плечами. Подняться он как раз был не в состоянии, кажется.  
– Встать, говорю, скотина ленивая! – Фрейзер ощутил, как скулу его  обожгла внушительная пощечина, потом еще одна и еще... Тяжелая голова моталась из стороны в сторону, наливаясь звенящим гулом от размеренных хлестких оплеух.   
– Да... да... хорошо, сэр. Только не бейте... – почти не чувствуя боли, забормотал он, стараясь закрываться не слишком усердно своими скованными руками, потому что ощущал, как все внутри сладостно сжимается от чуда исполненного вдруг желания, досель казавшегося таким несбыточным. – Простите. Я встану. Встану... Сейчас...   
После нескольких бесплодных попыток, он почувствовал, как довольно ощутимая сила рванула его за волосы вверх, так, что он охнул от боли, а потом грубо проволокла на середину маленькой камеры и снова бросила на колени.  
– Стой здесь, ублюдок! – Грей в красном мундире британского офицера,  надменно возвышался над ним, грязным и измученным, покорно замершим на коленях, и определенно пугал своей непредсказуемостью. – И не смей на меня смотреть, дьявол! Не смей! Ты понял?  
Руки майора в белоснежных перчатках были чуть испачканы кровью.   
– Да, сэр.   
Джейми шмыгнул разбитым носом и поспешно потупился, краем глаза отслеживая опасные передвижения англичанина вокруг. Он понял, что невольно восхищается откровенной необузданной мощью этого, совсем незнакомого ему сейчас человека, которая взялась неизвестно из каких глубин познания Грея, делая таким достоверным этот захватывающий спектакль.   
Спектакль, не спектакль, но кровь из рассеченной губы, право слово – Джейми незаметно потрогал солоноватый отек языком – течет по-настоящему. И из носа тоже. Господь! Начало впечатляющее. Что он вообще задумал? Ходит вокруг него нервно, будто ягуар выстукивает хвостом перед тем, как напасть.   
Грей остановился величественно прямо перед Фрейзером и нарочито медленно расстегнул широкий ремень, опоясывающий элегантный армейский сюртук, потом сложил его вдвое. Получилось многообещающе. Джейми завороженно смотрел на его действия, ощущая спазм в животе и всплеск томительного жара под ложечкой.  
– Что ты о себе возомнил? А? Кто позволил тебе нарушать чертов приказ? Как ты смеешь бегать, ублюдок проклятый! – майор со всего маху саданул ремнем по лицу, и Джейми схватился за глаз. – А ну, стоять! Руки по швам. Отвечай, дерьмо!   
– Простите, сэр, – Джейми почувствовал, что вот прямо сейчас ему лучше даже не пытаться спорить, потому что Грей, кажется, все сильнее распалялся. – Больше этого не повториться, сэр! – и поспешно опустил руки вниз.   
«Лихо! – с некоторой долей восхищения подумалось Джейми. – Господь милосердный, и где он этого набрался? Никогда не замечал за ним... этакой прыти».   
Глаз благополучно заплыл.  
– Простите?! И это все? – Грей вновь запустил руку в глубину его взъерошенных прядей и больно потянул на себя, второй рукой опасно потрясая ремнем возле самой физиономии шотландца.  
Джейми сжал зубы и закряхтел недовольно, сощурившись от резкой боли. Оковы на его руках тихонько позвякивали.   
– Думаешь, так легко отделаешься, мерзавец?! А?   
Потемневшие глаза англичанина были слишком близко, и Джейми увидел, что Джон, похоже, разозлен по-настоящему. Или это только казалось, оттого, что взгляд ублюдка поблескивает весьма свирепо в свете фонаря, одиноко мерцавшего на дальней стене? Поэтому Фрейзер опять благоразумно промолчал, облизав пересохшие губы. Только позволил себе чуть-чуть пожать плечами, чем поверг Грея в очередной приступ холодного гнева.  
– Ах! Ты еще скалишься, предатель! Что ж! Пожалуй придется как следует занять твой рот, чтобы ты не слишком тут веселился, проклятый содомит.  
Он забросил ремень пленнику на плечо, потом отступил на шаг, не торопясь расстегнул нижние пуговицы мундира и гульфик на белых армейских штанах...   
Джейми внимательно смотрел, как вялый член в окружении светлой, курчавой растительности показался в прорези клапана. Потом шелковистая мягкая плоть недвусмысленно придвинулась к губам шотландца: «Давай!», и Грей снова жестко запустил пальцы в его шевелюру, направляя.   
Джейми почувствовал, как в нем вколыхнулось все: от макушки, терзаемой требовательными пальцами, до болезненно упертых в каменный пол коленей, а потом жаркой волной хлынуло обратно. Он с наслаждением потянул ноздрями и ощутил специфический, интимный, такой волнительный для него запах близости, который уже сам по себе действовал возбуждающе.   
Он понимал, что Грей, конечно, нервничает в непривычной для него роли, поэтому ему сложно по-настоящему возбудиться сейчас и нужно помочь. В таких действиях не было ничего необычного – все это они проделывали не раз, когда ласкали друг друга в обычной обстановке – если бы не этот изысканный антураж насилия, который заводил безумно, делал происходящее умопомрачительно-необычным.   
Сознание томно поплыло, и Джейми закрыл глаза, предоставив языку и губам действовать отдельно от разума, следуя по одному только творческому наитию. Как бы там ни было, но тут он совершенно добровольно хотел доставить Джону возможное удовольствие, хотя бы в награду за такие трогательные старания по отношению к его, Фрейзера, сумасшедшим завихрениям. Полностью отдавшись занимательному процессу, Джейми лишь изредка приподнимал ресницы, чтобы увидеть, как Грей выгибается и дрожит, постанывая, пока его член наливается неуправляемой силой. Черт, кажется, проклятый англичанин сейчас вырвет ему все волосы! Или оторвет уши, за которые периодически судорожно цепляется.   
Но Джейми «мстил» ему тем, что удваивал свое усердие, и Грей уже начал беспомощно кряхтеть с долгим выдохом. Он и сам чувствовал эти золотые звездочки, вихрями искрящиеся по телу, словно частички сенной пыли в солнечных потоках, и наполнявшие его пульсирующие гениталии до краев. Особенно жаркие волны накатывали, когда он представлял, как выглядит сейчас со стороны, в цепях и ошейнике, смиренно стоящий на коленях и сосредоточенно услаждающий непристойные потребности великолепного майора британской армии. Джейми тихо застонал от этой мысли и неосознанно вцепился в свой, порядком набрякший член, потирая его руками, отчего тяжелые кандалы на запястьях опять мягко звякнули.  
Он вдруг почувствовал, как Грей замер и начал мелко вибрировать всем телом в азарте приближающегося оргазма, и Джейми тут же быстро отстранился, не желая для него такой быстрой разрядки. Ну, уж нет! Это было бы слишком просто.  
Джон разочаровано застонал и снова попробовал прильнуть к нему, но Джейми, несмотря на давление, вывернулся, упрямо отворачиваясь и стискивая челюсть.   
Что ж, он отдавал себе отчет, что прерванный оргазм вызывает не слишком-то приятные ощущения и приготовился к последствиям. Провокация, несомненно, удалась. Грей сердито поджал вспухшие от вожделения губы, и глаза его блеснули морозно на раскрасневшемся лице. Он снял с плеча узника ремень и опять многозначительно сложил его вдвое, но – Джейми с замиранием сердца заметил это – определенно пряжкой наружу. Потом медленно обошел вокруг и встал за спиной. Джейми с опаской скосил глаза, хотя, конечно, теперь не мог видеть майора, но чувствовал затылком – а, еще больше, набрякшим местом пониже спины – его намерения, и от этого трепетная сладость предвкушения, усиленная банальным страхом, охватили его. Он уже знал, как это бывает, когда лорд Джон Грей подходит к делу чертовски ответственно. А Его Светлость, судя по всему, не собирался сейчас миндальничать.  
Джейми почувствовал сильный толчок в спину, от которого его ослабевшее от длительной неподвижности тело тут же потеряло равновесие, и он воткнулся ладонями в пол, ощутив вдруг обидную беспомощность, когда штаны сдернули с него крайне грубо, единым махом обнажая зад, все еще саднивший, между прочим, после знатной трепки, устроенной ему Греем всего лишь около суток назад. Ну ладно, что дальше, чертов содомит?  
Вся его снисходительность вдруг пропала, когда послышался свист и увесистая тяжесть катастрофически влепилась в его тело. Ох! Это было... так неожиданно больно, что Фрейзер не удержался и пластом вытянулся на полу.   
– Поднимайся! – Джон не дал ему полностью отойти от удара. – Вернись на место!  
Джейми, оттягивая время, тихонько кряхтел и ерзал, потом приподнялся на локтях и подтянул колени, отследив реакцию Джона через плечо. Ему определенно должна была понравиться такая открытая поза: с его точки зрения наверняка открывалось много чего интересного.    
Джейми не прогадал. Ноздри англичанина затрепетали, а глаза подернулись поволокой. И провокатор получил свою награду – второй удар был определенно крепче первого: даже пришлось застонать, хотя он боялся сделать это слишком громко, дабы не напугать Джона. Потом последовала еще серия жестких ударов, в результате которых Джейми резко вспотел, а в конце – стал слегка уворачиваться, потому как это становилось все нестерпимей, дьявол!   
Наконец, когда он начал так свирепо чувствовать свою задницу, будто, кроме этой несчастной части, у него не осталось больше ни единого осязаемого места на теле, Джон вдруг остановился, позволив Джейми немного восстановить дыхание, а заодно – попереживать.   
– Дьявол!.. – скрежеща зубами, он от души охал и корчился на полу, пока Джон расхаживал вокруг, словно чертов злобный павлин, выразительно помахивая ремнем и ритмично постукивая тяжелой пряжкой о ладонь.     
Потом, видимо решив, что отдыха уже достаточно, он не спеша встал над головой распростертого шотландца и мягко, но непреклонно наступил ему сапогом между лопаток, так, что Джейми буквально оказался вжатым щекой в склизкий камень пола.  
– Поднимай свою задницу, паразит! – отчеканил Грей, надавливая сильнее, так, что пленник не в силах был пошевелить верхней частью тела, зато постарался торопливо подставить нижнюю. – Ты жалкое ничтожество! Никчемный ублюдок!   
Откуда он знал, что так надо было сделать, Фрейзер не представлял. Какое-то гениальное наитие, мать его! Но Джейми почувствовал, как его просто подорвало, будто вскрылся жуткий, жгучий нарыв где-то у него в груди и полился наружу тягучими безостановочным потоком. Его буквально выворачивало. Он рыдал беззвучно прямо под неодолимым весом Грея, жестко стоявшем на его загривке, но тот, умничка, упорно ждал, периодически нажимая ногой еще сильнее и время от времени произнося что-нибудь гадкое и уничтожительное типа: «долбанного дерьма, до которого дотрагиваться мерзко» или «как еще такого гнусного засранца земля носит», и «блевать рядом с такой падалью и то позорно», чем ввергал Джейми в новый виток кровоточащих излияний.   
Наконец, когда шотландец стал затихать, ремень Джона снова   добросовестно и смачно заходил по его седалищу, сопровождаемый поучительным речитативом: «Отдеру, паразит! Сегодня! Твою задницу! Как следует! Будешь знать! Как бегать! Подлый! Предатель! Клятвопреступник!»   
Слова впечатывались отлично и доходчиво прямо в его мозг и, главное, Джейми был с ними полностью согласен, тем более, что ремень теперь беспощадно ложась вдоль его тела, очень жгуче захлестывал верхнюю часть бедер. И, хотя его зад чертовски отчаянно елозил по мере всех своих возможностей, при таком положении он вряд ли мог сильно увернуться. Благо Джон усердствовал не долго: видимо новая гениальная идея пришла в его светлую голову.  
Он с достаточной силой надавил Фрейзеру на шею: «Лежать, ублюдок! Не смей шевелиться!» И снова зашел к нему с тыла.  
Джейми ощутил как ремень, звякнув, многозначительно и весомо лег на его поясницу, потом почувствовал прохладную поглаживающую руку Джона на своих пылающих ягодицах. И невольно потянулся к этой ласке всем телом. Последовал жесткий болезненный шлепок: «Не двигаться, я сказал!»  
Джейми охнул, больше от невероятного ощущения, чем от острой боли, но двигаться перестал, только, закрыв глаза, тихо постанывал, когда Джон взялся с силой мять его вконец замученный зад.   
Но, оказалось, по мнению Джона тот был замучен не до самого конца, потому что Джейми почувствовал мягкое, хотя и не слишком приятное, вторжение вглубь тела сначала одним пальцем, потом двумя... Он, невольно сжался и привстал, но Джон снова с силой ухватил его за ягодицу: «Лежать!» И снова горячий шлепок, от которого хотелось увернуться, но Джейми послушно последовал приказу, охая и дрожа от болезненных манипуляций Грея с его анусом. «Терпи! Это твое наказание сейчас! И ты получишь его сполна!» – коротко отрезал Грей, опять смачно залепив ему пятерней. Голос мерзавца тоже терял внятность, видимо он и сам потихоньку увлекался процессом. Наконец, Грей достал до той волшебной сладкой точки внутри и надавил, заставив Джейми жарко задышать и раскрыться, двинувшись к нему неосознанно всем своим жаждущим существом, невзирая на ту боль, которую проклятый англичанин причинял ему при этом. Вернее, боль эта необъяснимым образом усилила ощущения многократно, захлестнув сознание яркой лавиной желания.    
Джон не стал медлить. Он, наконец, убрал пальцы, жестко шлепнув еще пару раз, с неудержимой мощью толкнулся в него, удерживая вильнувшие бедра. Смазки почти не было – кроме худо-бедно слюны Джона – Джейми жалобно замычал и, с силой закусив губу, снова съежился от резкой боли, пронзившей внутренности. Потом не выдержал и застонал, потому что Грей не намерен был останавливаться, чтобы дать ему привыкнуть, а продолжал грубо вторгаться в него снова и снова. Справедливо, на самом деле, это ведь было «насилие» и... это было его наказание.   
Сначала было невероятно больно. Из-за резкого напора Грея Джейми не успел расслабиться и еле терпел, чтобы не вырваться. Хотя вырываться было особо-то некуда, поскольку Джон, стоя на коленях, навалился на него сверху и, решительно прижимая его голову за волосы и шею к самому полу,  заставил беспомощно вжаться щекой в грязную каменную плиту. Но потом, в какой-то неуловимый миг новый всплеск сладкой неги, стократно усиленной таким мучительным дискомфортом, заполонил его, туманя рассудок напрочь, и он стонал и кряхтел в голос, уже не сдерживаясь совершенно, но не столько от боли, сколько от безмерного, оглушительного наслаждения, которое вдруг испытал, благодаря тому, что родной по-сути человек так сладко терзал и мучил его, вместе с тем давая его телу и душе полное доверие и защищенность.   
То, что происходило, было его поразительным открытием на тот момент, и Джейми, предавался этим восхитительным переживаниям, ошалев от множества неведомых ощущений, в которые ввергал его чертов англичанин, сокрушительно вторгающийся сзади в его смиренную податливую плоть. При этом, уткнувшись щекой в грязный пол, беспомощный и поверженный, он плавился, будто сталь в огненном жерле, под натиском невероятной силы, которую так самозабвенно отдавал ему Джон.   
Потом, когда Грей, наконец, отпустил его, доведенного до полного опустошения, Джейми бессильно повалился на бок и затих, не в силах шевельнуться. Даже не в состоянии натянуть чертовы штаны обратно. Так и лежал, не замечая, что щеки его мокры от бесконечно стекающих слез, смешанных с кровью, потом и нечистотами замызганного пола.  
– Джейми... – Грей присел возле него и тихонько потормошил за плечо. – Джейми, ты как?  
– Уйди... – шевельнул губами Фрейзер, не открывая глаз, и, засыпая, умиротворенный, услышал легкие удаляющиеся шаги.  

**5.15. ПРОСТЫЕ РАДОСТИ СЕМЕЙНОГО УЖИНА**

***

_Поместье Хиллоутер,  
Озерный край,  
27 марта 1758 года  
10:00 p.m._

ПОНЯТНО, ЧТО ДЖОН НЕ РЕНДОЛЛ, и ему будет нелегко. Но ради Джейми он постарается. Он обещал.   
«Если тьму разделить на двоих, она не станет от этого светлее, Джон. Тебе не нужно впутываться в это, мой друг…»  
«Да, не станет. Но вдвоем… там будет не так страшно, Джейми».  
И Господь! Он сделал это, сукин сын!  
И с чего Джейми вообще решил, что у Грея не получится быть жестким? Джон – военный, офицер британской армии, не раз попадавший в разные передряги при выполнении заданий командования и выходивший сухим их воды. Уже одно это предполагало необходимую выдержку и характер. Мужество нужно человеку не только, чтобы саблей махать. Он справится. Конечно, справится. Он не бросит Джейми один на один с этой бедой. В этой кромешной, могильной тьме…  
Сердце шотландца опять наполнилось спасительной радостью и благодарностью к другу, будто он вылечил его от тяжелой затяжной болезни, пожертвовав собой. А, впрочем, так оно и было.  
– Так, и что у тебя на ужин, приятель? – пробормотал Фрейзер, неохотно выплывая из своих воспоминаний. – Надеюсь, какое-нибудь мясо?   
Том важно пялился на него с полотенцем наготове, и Джейми не мог позволить себе маленькую шалость – сбросить прямо сейчас нахлынувшее сладкое напряжение. «Ладно, еще, наверняка, будет время. Наедине с Джоном...»   
Должен же он отблагодарить своего избавителя, который подарил ему к тому же столько захватывающих часов.   
– Милорд велел сделать поросенка под сливочным соусом с грибами, сказал, что вы его больше всего хотели.  
– Милорд велел? О, как это любезно с его стороны. Хотя на данный момент, если честно, мне все равно. Просто какой-нибудь завалящий кусок мяса с помойки подойдет, – попробовал пошутить он, но, увидев, как Том обижено скривил губы, наверняка, по поводу своего кулинарного шедевра, который требовалось обязательно оценить по достоинству, быстро поправился. – Но, конечно, Томас, уверяю тебя, все эти три дня, пока сидел там, в холодном сыром подвале, я просто мечтал о твоем превосходном жарком из поросенка и именно под сливочной подливой. О, Господи! Можешь помочь мне встать? И иди уже скорее, подавай ужин. А то я, вероятно, сейчас захлебнусь слюной!  
За ужином атмосфера царила хотя и немного напряженная, но вполне себе мирная. Правда Джон все-таки избегал смотреть на шотландца прямо и, нет-нет, но во его фразах проскальзывала неостывшая до конца обида. Он явно цеплялся и подначивал. Но Джейми был уже не в силах реагировать хоть на что-нибудь. От сытости, тепла и ощущения безопасности глаза его слипались. Он мягко улыбался на все колкости Джона и помалкивал.   
– Джон, – наконец, произнес он, приподнимая бокал и заглядывая рассеяно в его глубину, потом перевел внимательный взгляд на Грея. – Позволь мне выпить это вино за тебя. То, что ты сделал, мой друг, это просто... просто неоценимо. Думаю, ты спас мне жизнь. В очередной раз. Благодарю тебя. От всего сердца.   
Джон, в свою очередь, поднял глаза и поймал усталый взгляд друга, лучившийся сейчас тихой, чуть насмешливой нежностью.  
– Если мне придется, Господь, продать свою душу дьяволу, я сделаю это, Джейми, не сомневайся. Ради тебя, – лицо Джона вспыхнуло упорной решимостью, потом в его взгляде появилась растерянность и мольба. – Только, прошу тебя, больше не делай так. Не исчезай молча. Сначала приди ко мне. Скажи или намекни как-нибудь, и мы вместе что-нибудь придумаем. Прошу тебя.  
– Конечно, Джон, конечно. Прости меня. Я был чертовски неправ, не доверяя тебе. Ты – просто невероятен, клянусь! Выходит, я совсем тебя недооценивал. Признаю, я просто полный болван.  
– Еще какой!..  
Джон положил свою горячую ладонь на руку шотландца и чуть сжал пальцы.  
– Но я прощаю тебя, мой друг. Конечно, прощаю!.. – потом лицо его неуловимо изменилось, и в светло-голубых глазах заиграл озорной блеск. – Но, поверь, это не значит, что ты отвертишься от знатной домашней трепки, – что именно он имел в виду под словом «трепка», англичанин почему-то не уточнил.  
Джейми улыбнулся, поставил бокал и, решительно утерев губы салфеткой, положил ее рядом с опустошенной на несколько раз тарелкой.  
– Что ж, я готов. Ты можешь сделать это прямо сейчас, Ваша Светлость, если, конечно, успеешь что-либо предпринять до того момента, пока я без чувств упаду на кровать. Кажется, кого-то здесь просто ноги не держат.  
И Фрейзер величественно поднялся из-за стола. 

**ГЛАВА 5.16. САМЫЙ ХУДШИЙ ИЗ ДЕМОНОВ**

_Страстью раненый, слезы без устали лью,  
Исцелить мое бедное сердце молю,  
Ибо вместо напитка любовного небо  
Кровью сердца наполнило чашу мою._

**Омар Хайям**

***

 _Поместье Хиллоутер,_  
_Озерный край,_  
_28 марта 1758 года_  
_05:00 a.m._

– ВСЕ-ТАКИ Я НЕ ПОНИМАЮ, ДЖЕЙМИ... – Джон тихонько лежал к нему лицом и внимательно рассматривал свежие, еще красноватые шрамы на его плече, полученные от Рендолла всего полгода назад. Широко распахнутые – и от этого такие огромные – светло-голубые  глаза его были печальны.   
– Чего?   
Джейми, таращась со сна, недоуменно повернул к нему свою заспанную физиономию. Мокрые волосы за ночь превратились в причудливо-буйное пламя, которое, похоже, ко всему прочему, разметал в стороны шальной взрыв.   
– Неужели это... – Грей вздохнул и положил ладонь на плечо шотландца, потом провел большим пальцем по бороздкам рубцов, – может нравиться больше чем... ЭТО?   
Джон переместился чуть ближе и нежно коснулся теплыми губами его безнадежно пораненной кожи. Джейми, ласково улыбнувшись, опустил горячую ладонь поверх сильных пальцев англичанина.   
– Конечно, нет... Конечно, нет, Джон.   
Он тяжело перекатился на бок, оказавшись так близко к Грею, что носы их почти соприкоснулись.   
– ЭТО... – Джейми слегка приподнял пальцами подбородок Джона и, ощущая кожей лица его прерывистое дыхание, с нахлынувшим вдруг томлением бережно поцеловал чувственный, немного властный изгиб близких губ. После, чуть отстранившись, посмотрел Грею в его лучистые глаза, ставшие сейчас доверчивыми, как у мальчишки, которого пообещали взять на первую в его жизни охоту.   
– ЭТО мне нравится гораздо больше, Джон. Правда. Просто... я сам не понимаю, что иногда происходит, – его взгляд сделался отстраненным. – Это как опьянение. Раз – и ты в другом мире, словно попадаешь в какой-то сумасшедший, неудержимый водоворот, – он поморщился, будто от боли. – Все в твоей голове переворачивается с ног на голову, и ты... больше не можешь себя контролировать. Я... я не знаю, как это объяснить. Прости... Но поверь, мне не всегда хочется такой... жесткости. Далеко не всегда, – Джейми снова внимательно глянул Грею в глаза. – Я надеюсь, дружище, ты поможешь мне как-то... балансировать.  
Заметно было, как Джон глотнул обеспокоенно.  
– Я всё сделал правильно, Джейми, скажи? Ну... всё так, как ты хотел?   
– Что сделал? – Джейми казалось, что с позавчерашнего дня прошла тысяча лет.  
– Ну... – Грей смущенно отвел глаза. – Я имею в виду...  
– Ах... это... – Джейми неожиданно сам для себя вспыхнул.  
– Я... я не знаю... на самом деле, как нужно, – Грей изнемогал от неловкости, но желание выяснить все начистоту подстегивало его. – В таких вещах у меня опыта... маловато, признаться, – он усмехнулся грустно. – Хотя, конечно, я не раз видел, как... дознаватели проводят допросы военнопленных. А однажды даже сам поучаствовал, помниться, – глаза его вдруг едко сощурились, – но, правда, это было... как раз в качестве пленного. Один рыжий засранец, как сейчас помню, сломал мне руку и чуть не выколол глаза, представляешь, самым настоящим раскаленным кинжалом!.. Я тогда едва в штаны не наделал.  
Джейми вперился в него, соображая, потом примирительно хмыкнул.   
– Ну, не выколол же. Да я и не планировал, вообще-то… Просто попугать хотел немного. Проучить, так сказать, одного безмозглого идиота, – его губы скривились в мягкой усмешке, – который в одиночку полез в самое логово врага со своим перочинным ножичком. Наперевес... Что скажете, майор, правда же, дуралей ненормальный?  
Грей скептически ухмыльнулся.  
– Это да... идиотизм налицо, просто буйным цветом... И напугать у тебя получилось, мерзавец – ты же расстрелять меня даже хотел, ко всему прочему. Но, признаться, лучше бы ты сделал это, если вспомнить обо всех последствиях… – Джон со скорбной насмешкой приподнял брови. – Потому что по поводу проучить и все такое… так это вообще отдельная история. Мне, потом еще, знаешь как Мэл добавил за мое головотяпство! Едва не выпорол перед строем за халатность, безответственность и… самовольство. Так он и сказал, когда отчитывал бедного малолетнего болвана перед всем офицерским корпусом. Я просто готов был сквозь землю провалиться. И спасло меня, надо сказать, только то, что рука была сломана. А после как-то не до того стало. Так что... я надолго запомнил весь этот ужас, уверяю тебя.  
– О! Точно! И как я до этого не додумался?!   
– Не додумался? – Грей пристально взглянул в оживившееся лицо шотландца.  
– Ну, да. Отличная идея! Надо было перегнуть тебя через колено и всыпать как следует, до синей задницы.   
– Господи, ты шутишь? – губы Грея беспомощно дрогнули, хотя в глубине глаз играли лукавые искорки. – Ты не смог бы так поступить с самолюбивым мальчишкой. Это совсем не в твоем благородном духе.  
Джейми рассмеялся, как показалось Грею, весьма злобственно.  
– Еще как смог бы, не сомневайтесь, Ваша Светлость. Это уж лучше, чем остаться без глаза и, тем более, без такой наимудрейшей головы. Просто эта здравая мысль почему-то не посетила меня на тот момент. А так, отделал бы тебя будь здоров, и все дела. В следующий раз зато думал бы как следует... Знаешь, как выдранная задница мозги просветляет!  
– То есть, ты полагаешь, мне было мало того, что надо мной пару месяцев потешался весь наш бравый полк! Даже солдаты перешептывались презрительно у меня за спиной. Христос! До сих пор щеки горят, когда я об этом вспоминаю. Хорошо еще, что Хэл благополучно утаил ото всех мое непосредственное участие в диверсии, которую вы учинили с пушками. А то бы, наверное, меня свои уже точно расстреляли, как предателя.  
– Прости… Правда, – в насмешливом  взгляде Фрейзера не было заметно ни капли сочувствия. – Что ж, надеюсь, с того момента наш прыткий головорез стал более осмотрителен.   
– Ну... как видишь... жив до сих пор.  
– И это самое главное, Джон, – Джейми охватил своей широкой ладонью щеку Грея, потом провел по твердой скуле большим пальцем и поцеловал в уголок губ. – Это самое главное. Ведь так?  
Джон мягко усмехнулся, и светлые брови его дернулись.  
– Не могу с тобой не согласиться, проклятый ты шотландец.   
Они смотрели друг на друга довольно долго, и перелив теплых огоньков мерцал в их глазах, полных тихого умиротворения, побуждаемого предрассветными сумерками.  
– Ну, так и что скажешь, Джейми?.. – прошептал Джон одними губами. – Наверное, это было ужасно, да? Я перегнул палку? Там, в подвале?..   
Джейми молчал несколько мгновений, и Грей видел, как на лице его постепенно сгущается неодобрение.   
– Ну, как тебе сказать... – протянул он, хмуро сводя к переносице медные брови, – я сомневаюсь, что на допросах дознаватели так жестоко дерут в зад своих подопечных.  
Грей, опешив от такого откровенного порицания, вспыхнул до корней волос и с испугом посмотрел на шотландца.   
– Значит, всё ужасно...  
– Еще как! Ты был словно жестокий, необузданный зверь. Все выглядело слишком натуральным. Я даже, в какой-то момент, поймал себя на мысли, что боюсь тебя по-настоящему.    
Грей внезапно заметил, что насупленная физиономия шотландца еле сдерживает усмешку, потом Джейми, не выдержав, хохотнул как-то подозрительно благостно:  
– Господь, Джон, ну, где ты умудрился такого набраться? Это было... просто гениально, мать твою раз так! Честно.  
Джон смотрел на Фрейзера во все глаза, потом до него дошел смысл сказанного, и он тоже разулыбался.  
– Кое-что я видел, говорю ж. А остальное... скажем так, немного дофантазировал.  
– Что ж, Джон, могу тебя поздравить, – Джейми осторожно заправил прядь светлых волос Грею за ухо, – фантазия у тебя что надо! Это, правда, было великолепно, дружище, не сомневайся. Я до сих пор потрясен. В хорошем смысле, конечно. Твоей смелостью, в первую очередь, ну и… твоей проницательностью. Ты сделал все, как нужно. И… сдается мне, ко всему почему, в тебе пропал актерский талант.   
– Ну, почему же пропал? – ноздри Грея затрепетали. – Надеюсь, моих скромных способностей хватит, чтобы не дать тебе скучать. Нам обоим...   
Джейми ласково провел костяшкой указательного пальца по высокой скуле англичанина.   
– О, да!.. Я тоже на это надеюсь...    
Грей, расслабленно выдохнув, прикрыл глаза, и щека его, покрытая золотистым загаром, с наслаждением потерлась о твердую руку, а рот чувственно приоткрылся, захватывая близкие пальцы шотландца. Бедра Джейми двинулись, и дыхание заметно участилось, когда зубы Джона тихонько сжались на его плоти, потом выпустили, уступая место жарко прильнувшим губам.   
Осторожно лаская лицо англичанина, Джейми ощущал легкую утреннюю щетину на обветренном лице Грея, и – когда спустился чуть ниже – упругость шейных мышц с твердо выступающим кадыком и мягкую уязвимость кожи, совсем неведающую загара под жестким воротником мундира.   
Немного поколебавшись, Фрейзер повел руку дальше, внимательно наблюдая, как подушечки его пальцев, скользя по матовой коже, очерчивают рельеф крепкого тела и, рисуя выпуклый, смелый разворот ключиц, скользят к темному ореолу соска, сжавшемуся трепетно и ярко на широкой груди Джона, в ответ на настойчивое прикосновение.   
– Ты очень красив, англичанин, да, – Джейми, ощутив во всем теле острый тягучий всплеск, запустил пятерню в светлые волосы на затылке и, притянув к себе твердую голову, поцеловал крепко и требовательно, напрочь сминая губы, жадно раскрывшиеся навстречу. Грей шумно охнул и подался к нему всем существом, стремительно сокращая то небольшое пространство, которое до сих пор оставалось между ними.     
Сплетясь в бурных объятьях, они походили на двух грациозных жеребцов – золотистого и гнедого – неистовство исполняющих свой страстный танец.   
– Теперь я... Ты позволишь мне, Джон? – слегка задыхаясь, проговорил Джейми, оторвавшись на некоторое время от податливого жаркого тела. 

ВЧЕРА ВЕЧЕРОМ, ПОСЛЕ УЖИНА поднявшись в спальню, Джейми быстренько сбросил одежду и ничком ринулся на кровать, распластавшись на ней, словно измотанная вконец полумертвая субстанция. Он ничего так не хотел в этот момент, как просто отключиться и не двигать более ни единым своим членом. Пожалуйста!..   
Осознавал ли он свою вину, Фрейзер уже не понимал толком. Но на всякий случай решил уважить чувства Джона. Поэтому он-таки с трудом разлепил один глаз и, заметив, как Грей, улыбаясь, задумчиво стоит над его безжизненным телом, последним усилием умирающего подсунул подушку под бедра.  
– Прости, Джон. Оставляю тебе на растерзание главную виновницу всех бед. Пусть отдувается за свои грехи. Можешь делать с ней все, что душе угодно. А я, если не возражаешь, немного посплю, – язык у него заплетался. – Просто сил никаких нет.  
Но Джон, конечно, не дал ему уснуть.  
– Все что моей душе угодно? – прошептал проклятый англичанин, и глаза у него загорелись весьма оживленно.  
– Угумм...   
– Вы не находите, что говорить так, слегка опрометчиво, мистер Фрейзер,  – Джон опустился рядом с ним на кровать и, как следует полюбовавшись открывшимся видом, вдруг решительно приподнял ладонь, намереваясь залепить по этой вредной, изводящей его до самых глубин заднице отменный шлепок.  
– Ну... я надеюсь... – щека Фрейзера растеклась по другой подушке, которую он с большим воодушевлением стиснул своими огромными лапищами, и поэтому слова сейчас звучали не слишком внятно. – Надеюсь, вы будете с ней... достаточно нежны, милорд. Не то, что бы я... был особо против. Но все же рассчитываю на ваше... милосердие.   
– Милосердие? И с чего это?  
– Ну... она ж и так пострадала... больно... прикасаться...  
На светлой коже отчетливо просматривались ярко-бордовая полосатость, которая возникла вследствие усердия безжалостных прутьев, вкупе с налитыми синяками после давешних развлечений. Смотрелось колоритно, хотя и жутковато.   
– Ладно... признаю... вполне заслуженно... – бурчал Джейми нечленораздельно. – Но что с нее взять... соображения ни на гран.  
– Хм-м, сдается мне, как раз под стать своему владельцу.   
– Мгм-м... – шотландец был на редкость покладист сегодня.  
Джон в последний миг сдержал руку, уже собиравшуюся смачно обрушиться на подставленные выпуклости. Они так трогательно были отданы ему в полное распоряжение, такие сейчас беззащитно-уязвимые в своей покорной готовности, что – несомненно, на то и был подлый расчет рыжего ублюдка – благородное сердце Грея, конечно же, дрогнуло.   
Ну, что ж... посмотрим. Его Светлость, загадочно улыбаясь, осторожно провел ладонью по рельефной впадине ягодицы, покрытой мягкой порослью волосков, ощущая такую, все еще горячую поверхность под своей рукой. Потом, наклонившись, тихонько поцеловал в хаотичное сплетение подживающих ссадин...   
Джейми ощутил, до томительных мурашек по всей спине, до поднявшихся дыбом волосков на загривке, нежные прикосновения губ и языка, влажное дыхание, согревающее каждый дюйм его размякшей плоти.  А потом почувствовал тылом благодатное тепло большого тела, осторожно нависающее сверху. Определенно, Грей не дал ему вчера заснуть спокойно, проделав много чего интересного с его задом в порыве очередного творческого вдохновения. Ну, заодно, и со всем остальным тоже…

И, ПОХОЖЕ, СЕГОДНЯ ШОТЛАНДЕЦ захотел взять реванш...  
– Ты представляешь, что я скажу «нет»? – Грей вздрогнул от смешка, интенсивно втягивая ноздрями воздух с таким же жаром, что и Джейми. – Поверь, если ты сейчас остановишься, я, вероятно, просто сойду с ума.   
– Не успеешь, потому что я не намерен... О, Боже! – Грей мягко извернулся в его руках, оказавшись к нему спиной, выразительный рельеф которой обрисовался в игре утреннего света и тени, мягко отраженной испариной на гладкой светлой коже, – останавливаться. О, Джон... как я люблю... когда ты так делаешь.   
Джейми мягко впился зубами в его плечо, ощущая под своей жадной ладонью его крепкую, скользкую от пота ягодицу, подавшуюся навстречу, и почувствовал, как по телу волной прокатилась сладостная судорога, остро взрывая низ живота. Он, охнув, зарылся лицом в мягкие, увлажнившиеся волосы, с силой вдохнув терпкий, такой щемяще близкий его сердцу дух истинного солдата: запах седельной кожи, лошадиного пота, пороха, мускуса, зеленой полевой травы и еще много чего неуловимого, головокружительно проникавшего до самых глубин мозга.   
Его требовательные пальцы на ощупь вторглись Джону в приоткрывшийся жаркий рот и, пройдясь по всем закоулкам, вдоволь увлажнились слюной, потом, вжимаясь в упругую плоть и почти сдирая светлую кожу, двинулись по влажному от пота боку вниз, к укромному отверстию в его теле, так доверчиво выставленному в ожидании неумолимого вторжения. И мягко помассировали его, растворяя...   
У Джейми промелькнула смутная мысль, как бы, дьявол, не сделать Грею больно, и что надо бы воспользоваться бутылочкой с кремом, ожидающей своего часа на туалетном столике, но он понадеялся на обильную смазку, которой, сводя с ума, упорно истекал его член. Он тихонько поводил им туда-сюда, увлажняя путь, а заодно и поддразнивая Грея, который дрожал все интенсивнее, просительно подвигаясь к нему.   
Наконец, не выдержав, Джон хрипло застонал и, протянув назад руку, с силой прижал к себе бедра шотландца, заставляя его жестко скользнуть внутрь, в горячую тесную плоть, замершую на несколько мгновений, одновременно с иступленным рыком ее хозяина. Джейми тоже остановился, давая возможность Джону привыкнуть, а потом, подчиняясь его безотчетным настойчивым движениям, плавно заработал бедрами, проникая в самую глубину полностью отдавшегося ему тела. Джон прижимался к нему все сильнее, и движения его становились все яростнее. Он, чуть изогнувшись, притянул к себе Джейми за шею, заставляя слиться с ним воедино каждой клеточкой их тел, одержимых этими первобытными порывами.  
Джейми сам почти потерял сознание, закрыв глаза и возвращая Джону всю мощь своей плоти, и сила, с которой схлестнулись две эти необузданные стихии, была неистовой: жгучей, сокрушающей и беспредельной.   
Наконец, оба дрогнули и закричали, стиснув друг друга в объятьях так, что, казалось, могут невольно раскрошить себе все кости. И звериный рык слившихся сердец гулко разнесся над уютным охотничьим коттеджем, исчезая в глубокой лесной чаще.   
– О, – только и мог сказать Джейми, постепенно приходя в себя на плече у Джона и начиная осознавать окружающую действительность.   
Грей, лежа на спине, задумчиво пялился в потолок.  
– О, Джон, надеюсь... я не сделал тебе больно, – он протянул руку и, обхватив ладонью его щеку, осторожно потянул к себе. Подчиняясь его бережному давлению, Джон повернул голову, и Джейми увидел глаза его совсем близко. В уголке ближайшего можно было различить дорожку от скатившейся слезы.      
– Ты сделал мне очень хорошо, Джейми. Да, – взгляды их встретились, и Грей не отвел увлажнившихся глаз. – Но мне всегда... всегда больно рядом с тобой, потому что... – он сглотнул, задохнувшись, – потому что я ужасно боюсь тебя потерять, дьявол тебя раздери. Ты... самый... самый... худший из моих демонов, Джейми Фрейзер... – тихонько прошептал Джон и провел костяшками пальцев по все еще пылающей щеке шотландца. – Я точно знаю, моя чертова жизнь кончится вместе с тобой. Помни об этом хоть немного, ты, проклятущий рыжий ублюдок.  
– Я помню об этом, Джон. Не беспокойся, – Джейми улыбнулся ему мягко и закрыл глаза, блаженно расслабляясь в первых лучах раннего утра, проникающих сквозь деревья за окном и неплотно задвинутые шторы. – Ты же знаешь, я все время об этом помню, –  невнятно пробормотал он, мгновенно засыпая.

**5.17. НАЙТИ ПРЕДЕЛ ДОПУСТИМОГО**

***

ОНИ ПОДРЕМАЛИ ЕЩЕ НЕМНОГО, восстанавливая силы перед трудовым днем. Наконец, Джейми со стоном потянулся, привычно определяя время по интенсивности солнечного света за окном. Пора было вставать: несмотря на то положение, о котором, хвала Иисусу, никто не догадывался, его обязанностей конюха никто не отменял. И, как следствие, с него могли строго спросить за невыполнение. Джон, в этом случае, сделать ничего был не в силах, к сожалению: хозяин поместья не мог себе позволить демонстрировать особое отношение к какому-то там слуге.   
– Послушай, Джейми... – Джон тоже открыл глаза и смотрел на него пристально. – Можешь сделать мне одолжение?  
Джейми подозрительно прищурился.  
– Если ты спрашиваешь, то, скорее, это что-то исключительно неприемлемое. Поэтому скажу: «Нет!»  
Он спустил ноги с кровати и, почесываясь, взялся за горшок.  
Джон с любопытством рассматривал его опутанную рубцами спину, красочные росчерки на крепких ягодицах, все еще такие четкие и насыщенные – Рендолл и... он сам нанесли их совсем недавно – потом покачал головой.  
– Это невыносимо, наверное.   
Джейми обернулся и поймал его взгляд, потом безразлично пожал плечами.  
– Так-то да. Хорошего мало.  
– Я хочу знать, как это, – Грей сделал над собой усилие. – Можешь сделать это, Джейми? Я хочу знать, – повторил он упрямо, и голос его вдруг засипел.    
– Не понял? Сделать что? – Джейми уставился на него отрешенно, так как мысли его были далеко, в хороводе предстоящих дел.  
– Ну... – Джон сглотнул, – выпороть меня.  
– Выпороть? Брось!.. Ты же сейчас это не серьезно говоришь?  
– Серьезно, – он с вызовом глянул на удивленного шотландца. – Только... чтобы это было вот так... по-настоящему.  
– Фу ты, Господи. Не понимаю, зачем тебе это?  
– Хочу узнать, в чем тут дело.  
– Мпфмм... Тебя что? Ни разу не секли? А, Джон?   
– Ну... в детстве секли, конечно. Но что-то я не припомню, чтобы мне это особо уж нравилось.  
– Что ж, – Джейми усмехнулся, натягивая рубаху, – в детстве и я поначалу вопил как резанный: «Папочка не надо!» Ну, а потом...  
Его взъерошенная рыжая голова появилась из ворота.  
– Что потом?  
– Пришлось как-то свыкнуться. Ведь доказать, что ты чего-то стоишь, можно только нерушимо отстаивая свои убеждения, – он влез в грубые, домотканые чулки и потянулся за бриджами. – А это, как ты знаешь, никогда не бывает просто.  
– Понятно, – Джон хмыкнул, прищурившись. – Ты всегда был несносным ублюдком, Фрейзер. Даже в своем беспечном розовом детстве.  
– Ну... Я был... настойчив, скажем так, – Джейми привычно расчесал буйные космы  пятерней и стянул их на затылке темной лентой, чему они не сильно порадовались, сопротивляясь изо всех своих растрепанных сил.  
– Ты был раздолбаем, – Джон, подперев рукой голову, наблюдал, как шотландец носился туда-сюда по комнате, спешно собираясь.  
– Пффф... Я был упорным.  
– Скорее, тупой упрямый баран.  
– Непреклонный. Ага. Отец, Царство ему Небесное, не даст соврать, – Джейми, крякнув, плеснул в ехидную физиономию несколько горстей воды и густо намылил подбородок. – Он перестал меня пороть в тот момент, когда понял, что лупить меня бесполезно, я все равно не закричу. И тогда...  
– Тогда что?  
– Тогда, думаю, он отпустил меня... Потому что, по его мнению, я стал мужчиной.  
– О как?  
– Да, так. Это же очевидно, – он повернул к Грею мокрое, в мыльной пене лицо, – Не будешь ли ты столь любезен, Джон, подать мне полотенце?  
– Ладно, мистер Упертость, надеюсь... – Грей встал и, не утруждая себя одеванием, подошел к Фрейзеру, забирая опасную бритву из его рук, – ты сможешь быть таковым до конца.  
Мягко, но непреклонно усадив друга на стул, Джон провел бритвой сверху вниз по одной стороне лица, потом – по другой. В белом слое оставались дорожки чистой кожи. Джейми, послушно подставляясь, скосил на него задумчивый взгляд.  
– Подумай еще раз, парень. Это не то, что зовется воздушный пудинг с изюмом на завтрак. Это сурово. Сто к одному, тебе не понравиться.  
– Что ж, можешь ставить, – Джон тщательно выскреб твердый подбородок шотландца. – Я подумал, Джейми. Хорошенько подумал. И я готов... – он как следует сполоснул с лезвия остатки пены. – Сделай это.  
– Ну, ладно, что ж. С некоторых пор твои желания для меня закон, англичанин, – Джейми как-то недобро ухмыльнулся, глядя на Грея снизу вверх. – Тогда вечером.  
Джон встревожился.  
– Вечером? Почему не сейчас?  
– Ну, во-первых, такой важный вопрос, – он многозначительно подмигнул Грею, – быстро не решается, сам знаешь. А я уже и так чертовски опаздываю. Знаешь, как-то не слишком хочется выслушивать очередное занудство от старика Бредмена. Ублюдок и так скоро разжалует меня в какие-нибудь свинопасы. А, во-вторых, хочу, чтоб ты еще раз подумал. Давай, поразмысли как следует, парень. И, если ты передумаешь, то, несомненно, можешь это сделать. Тогда займемся чем-нибудь более приятным, обещаю.  
Джейми улыбнулся ему и ополоснул лицо, ставшее – Грей с наслаждением провел суставом пальца по его гладкой коже – удивительно мягким на ощупь. Потом, стянув с плеча Джона полотенце, осторожно промокнул щеки.    
– Благодарю, конечно, но, полагаю, я не передумаю. Это не спонтанное решение. Мне надо знать, в конце концов.  
– Что же ты хочешь узнать? – Джейми насмешливо пялился на него, сверкая свежевыбритым подбородком.  
– Пределы допустимого хотя бы. И... вообще. В чем тут соль. Хочу... – Джон посмотрел на него серьезно, – доставлять тебе удовольствие. В полной мере. Но не знаю, из чего оно может складываться.  
– Ну, тогда... Для начала попредвкушай, парень. Полезно… – Джейми хмыкнул благодушно и энергично потрепал по плечу впавшего в задумчивость друга, – когда начинаешь сходить с ума от такого мерзкого, томительного ожидания… что просто кишки выворачивает. Это самый неприятственный этап, как я помню. Хотя... смотря с какой стороны, опять же.  
– Что ж. Резонно. Я испытывал такое когда-то. В детстве. Когда сидишь в темном чулане и, Матерь Божья, представляешь, как сейчас запылает под розгами твой нашкодивший зад. Бр-р-р... – Грей усмехнулся довольно коряво, в голосе его слышалась обеспокоенность. – Н-нда... Сильно бодрит и весьма добавляет ощущений в процесс. А еще заставляет серьезно раскаиваться в содеянном.  
– Так и есть, Джон. Так и есть. И ты... должен принести мне то, чем бы ты хотел... В общем, орудие. Выбери его сам.  
– И что это должно быть?  
– Не знаю. Что принесешь, то и будет. Количество ударов я назначу сам.   
– Сам? Звучит жутковато... Надеюсь, для начала это будет не слишком много.  
– Для начала? Ты думаешь, что захочешь еще? – Джейми искренне удивился.  
– Ну, ты же хочешь...  
Ироничный взгляд шотландца мимолетно напрягся, и в его расширенных зрачках промелькнула мрачная тень. Он чуть мотнул головой.  
– Это потому, что я ненормальный.  
Джон долго смотрел на него, потом грустно улыбнулся.  
– Может, посоревнуемся, кто из нас ненормальнее?   
Джейми, ехидно скривив уголок рта, надел потрепанный рабочий жилет, повеявший стойкими запахами конюшни.  
– Ну, в этом я бы на тебя точно не поставил, англичанин, – проговорил он, расправляя ворот и быстро застегиваясь на все пуговицы.  
– Ладно, – Грей подал ему с прикроватного столика широкий ремень, увешанный рабочей амуницией, с удовольствием понаблюдав, как Джейми ловко облачается в свою тяжелую экипировку. – Но ты ведь сделаешь так, чтобы я понял? В чем смысл всего этого…  
– Полагаю, с одного раза вряд ли, Джон. Да я и сам не особо понимаю, – Джейми натянул сапоги и, притопнув каблуками, многообещающе покачал головой. – Но я постараюсь. Ладно, давай, дружище. До вечера.  
Он прощально хлопнул по плечу все еще обнаженного Грея, потом надел шляпу и, сняв с крючка кроткую плеть, вышел, оставив англичанина в тревожных раздумьях.

**5.18. МУЧИТЕЛЬНАЯ  ПРЕЛЕСТЬ  ПРЕДВКУШЕНИЯ**

***

_Поместье Хиллоутер,  
Озерный край,  
28 марта 1758 года  
07:00 p.m._

ГРЕЙ ПРОВЕЛ В ЭТИХ СОМНЕНИЯХ весь день, на самом деле. Одно дело, когда всё случилось бы быстро, и любая боль, он полагал, была бы короткой и выносимой, особенно в тот момент, когда он был готов. Но сейчас, накручивая свое воображение, он увеличил опасения в разы. Мечась из огня в полымя, он ощущал себя рассеянным и смятенным, пока разъезжал по делам поместья и писал по долгу службы разные бумаги у себя, в кабинете главного дома.   
И, дьявол! Кажется, он готов был уже передумать. Особенно к вечеру. Но его останавливало то, что идея, каким-то образом удерживать друга от опасных срывов, была выполнима только в том случае, что он поймет саму суть пристрастия Джейми Фрейзера. Должен понять. И, полагал он, лишь собственный опыт поможет ему в этом.   
Поэтому Грей отбросил сомнения, стиснул зубы, уже стучавшие от тоскливого предвкушения, и, чувствуя себя, словно в нелепом дурном сне, поехал в коттедж. Перенимать практический опыт – идиот чертов, ну кто ж его за язык тянул, скажите?!  
Он припоздал. Поэтому, когда Его Светлость, лорд Джон Грей, зашел в дом, Джейми уже переоделся к ужину и, стараясь выглядеть прилично, чинно восседал за столом в ожидании еды от бессердечного Тома. Было заметно, как шотландец изнемогал от нетерпения, возмущенно поёрзывая на стуле и вычерчивая вилкой на скатерти какие-то нервные загогулины, в то время как Том, так же при полном параде, как и всегда, невозмутимо ожидал милорда, не обращая внимания на периодически стенающего Фрейзера.   
В комнате невероятно аппетитно пахло сладковатым запахом жареного мяса, сдобренного любимым соусом Грея, свежими овощами, бататом, запеченным в сметане со сливочным маслом, пирогом из куропатки и другими вкусностями. Добрый малый, по своему обыкновению, расстарался.   
Оба они развернулись к Грею: один с радостью, воссиявшей в сдержанном взгляде, а другой с великим облегчением в результате многочасового голодания во время тяжелой работы.   
Джон буркнул извинения и, стараясь не смотреть на шотландца, который, приветствуя его, вежливо поднялся на ноги, сел на свое место. Джейми тоже сел, они почти синхронно положили на колени свои салфетки, и ужин начался.   
Джон сосредоточенно занимался куропаткой и помалкивал. Джейми периодически отпускал ничего не значащие реплики, но так-как ответы получал в основном односложные, незаметно пожал плечами, решив больше не тревожить Грея, поэтому трапезничали они в полном молчании. Тишина прерывалась лишь стуком столовых приборов и церемонными возгласами Тома: «Милорд?», когда одетый с иголочки, в белоснежных перчатках, камердинер делал торжественный запрос о возможности положить добавки или подать следующее блюдо.  
Благодаря важной чопорности Тома, за столом у Джейми всегда создавалось полное ощущение, что они во дворце, ни больше ни меньше. Иногда из вредности ему даже хотелось положить локти на стол, от души почавкать или же ловко плюнуть очередную обглоданную косточку прямо в бокал для шампанского. Благо тот стоял по столовому этикету на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и Джейми мог поспорить на то, что без проблем попадет в него с первого раза. Но, взглянув на неизменно царственную физиономию паренька, всегда готового предосудительно поджать губы, Джейми сдерживал себя изо всех своих последних благовоспитанных сил.   
– Партию? – предложил Джон, когда с основной едой было покончено, и они налили себе по стаканчику скотча.  
– Да, пожалуй.  
Пока Том убирал со стола, они сыграли партию в шахматы так же в полном молчании. Потом еще одну. Наконец, Томас, пожелав господам спокойной ночи, величественно удалился в свои апартаменты рядом с кухней. Грей заметно нервничал, был рассеян и делал промах за промахом. Склонившись над доской, Джейми поглядывал на него исподлобья.    
– И снова мат, Ваша Светлость, – он расслабленно откинулся в кресле и, приподняв бокал с золотистой жидкостью, посмотрел сквозь стекло на явно обеспокоенного англичанина. Потом хмыкнул.  
– Ну и?  
Грей почувствовал, как шум в ушах заметно усилился, и обескураженно посмотрел на скалящего зубы шотландца.  
– Что?  
– Что ты надумал, Ваша Светлость? Заметь, я не настаиваю, но скажи уже хоть что-нибудь. А то мы так и промолчим до утра, будто ты никак не решишься сделать мне предложение руки и сердца. А, Джон?  
– Я... – Грей нервно сглотнул. Он хотел, плюнуть на все свои соображения и сказать «не знаю», но это, он отдавал себе отчет, выглядело бы довольно неловко и трусливо теперь, в свете того, что это была целиком его умная затея, и не далее, как сегодня утром он так решительно на ней настаивал.  
– Да, брось... не бери в голову, – при всей его внешней невозмутимости, в облике Фрейзера неуловимо просматривалось облегчение. – Если – нет, идем тогда спать. Я не собираюсь просиживать здесь всю ночь только потому, что тебе приспичило получить по заднице.   
– Ну… – Грей кусал губы, словно мальчишка, который не в силах признаться в своем фиаско.  
– Ох, давай уже решай, дружище. Поверь, я обрадуюсь, если ты скажешь «нет», хотя... честно, всегда мечтал об этом.  
– О чем? – путаясь в мыслях, Джон был предельно рассеян.  
– Да надрать тебе зад. Думаю, в первый раз такое желание меня посетило, когда ты так по-дурацки напал на меня на дороге в Кэрриарик, – Джейми пригубил скотч и с наслаждением посмаковал его на языке. – Вернее... оно должно было меня посетить, конечно. Жаль, что я упустил такую возможность. – он с мягкой улыбкой наблюдал за Греем, откинув голову на спинку, глаза осоловели от усталости. – И потом... в тюрьме. Помнишь, мерзавец? Мою задницу ты тогда не пожалел. 

_(подробнее об этом событии см. в фанфике «Поединок»)_

Грей помнил. Фрейзер, по своему обыкновению, довел его до такой степени раздражения, что Джон только чудом не прибил наглого ублюдка. Но надо отдать шотландцу должное, держался он бесстрашно, несмотря на обстоятельства и полную власть майора Грея, новоиспеченного коменданта крепости Ардмур, которого Джейми на тот момент совершенно не знал. Джон вздохнул. Видимо, пришел его черед демонстрировать свою безбашенность.  
– Ладно, раз так, – Джон, наконец, посмотрел на шотландца прямо, почему-то вдоволь заражаясь его беспечным спокойствием: по крайне мере, мандраж его существенно снизился.   
Джейми не выказывал никаких признаков озабоченности по поводу предстоящей задачи: складывалось полное ощущение, что он вполне себе знает, что делать. Ну, так-то понятно, для закаленного шотландца все это – обычная жизненная рутина, и в таком экзотическом вопросе, неопытному парню, вроде него – Грей чувствовал – вполне можно довериться этому искушенному монстру.   
Впрочем, Джон ощутил, как остро сжалось у него под ложечкой, когда он произнес:    
– Что ж, я... готов. Сделайте это, мистер Фрейзер.  
– Ох! – Джейми приподнял брови. – Точно?  
– Ну, да… – хотя это «ну, да» прозвучало из уст Грея не так, чтобы слишком уверено.  
– Хорошо, – Фрейзер энергично выпрямился в кресле – от его апатии не осталось и следа – и выжидательно уставился на Джона. – Ну, и?..   
– Что? Прямо здесь? – Грей обеспокоенно взглянул на шотландца, явно не ожидая такого быстрого развития событий. – Что мне делать, говори?..  
– Ну, нет. Не так быстро, Джон. Не будем торопиться, – Фрейзер улыбнулся, как показалось Грею, ободряюще. – Мы же не хотим все испортить?  
– Ну, черт… тебе лучше знать.  
– Вот тут бы я, конечно, согласился, если бы на моем заду сейчас не саднили хорошие такие отметины от недавней взбучки, – Джейми оскалился с подозрительным воодушевлением. – Ладно, можешь не извиняться…  
Джон взглянул на его веселье досадливо, ему отчего-то было совсем не до смеха.  
– Ну, так и что делать-то?  
Джейми хотелось еще похохмить, но заметив серьезный настрой Грея и его подрагивающие губы, которые тот кусал в беспокойстве и упрямо старался поджать, осекся.  
– О, хорошо, ладно, – шотландец как-то внутренне подобрался, Джону показалось, что он как бы включился в некую роль. – Итак, вы выбрали, мистер Грей, что это будет?   
– Ты о чем?  
– Ну, какой такой штуковине повезет сегодня отколошматить ваш сиятельный зад?   
Джон закусил губу и посмотрел на деловитого Фрейзера с тревогой, потом поднялся и подошел к бездействующему сейчас камину, рядом с которым располагалась та самая коллекция тростей, которую он привез с собой из Ардсмура.  
– Думаю, это будет...   
Грей постоял над ней некоторое время, внимательно изучая, и, наконец, вытащил неприметную трость из черного дерева, которую Джейми помнил очень хорошо.   
Затем он приблизился к Фрейзеру и с легким поклоном протянул ему сей достопримечательный экспонат. Джейми отметил с некоторой обеспокоенностью, что Грей при этом выглядел бледновато, если не сказать больше, а жилка на его шее стремительно пульсировала. Увидев знакомое орудие, шотландец кивнул с пониманием – почему-то его это не удивило.  
– Что ж, – он тоже поднялся и, церемонно поклонившись в ответ, принял трость из ледяных рук англичанина, – поднимайтесь наверх, Джон. И ожидайте меня там. Надеюсь, за это время вы будете иметь возможность обстоятельно поразмыслить над своими... гхммм... прегрешениями.   
Джон взглянул на него так безнадежно, будто действительно стоял, по меньшей мере, перед каким-то непреклонным воспитателем, которому невозможно перечить. Он и не стал, только сглотнул. Глаза его расширились, становясь размером буквально в поллица.   
– Ступайте и... готовьтесь, – Фрейзер слегка кивнул наверх, по направлению к спальням, и снова сел, положив трость на колени, так как собирался дать Грею некоторое время на волнительные размышления.   
Грей поплелся наверх. Медленно. Судя по всему, ноги его не особо слушались. Даже споткнулся пару раз. Джейми вздохнул с легким сочувствием: «Господь, бедолага, кажется, думает, что пришел его последний час...»   
Перспектива неотвратимого наказания, как он помнил по собственному опыту, приводило виновного в катастрофический трепет, во время которого соображение просто отключалось, оставляя только мрак предвкушения и великую панику от этого.   
Но Джейми не собирался сейчас отступать. Как он понимал, Джон пошел на это ради него. Ради них обоих. По этой причине он сам не мог сейчас спасовать. Его задача – показать... сделать сейчас все, как нужно. Другого случая, наверняка, не будет. Тогда, раз Джону так хочется, пусть пройдет все этапы... и ощутит все прелести переживаний на своей шкуре.  
«Ладно. Кажется, теперь достаточно…»   
Одним глотком он допил виски, поднялся и, зажав подмышкой легкую трость, пошел наверх, в их общую спальню.  

**5.19. ЭСТЕТИКА  БЕЗУПРЕЧНОЙ  ПРЕЛЮДИИ**

***

КОГДА ОН ОТКРЫЛ ДВЕРЬ, ГРЕЙ сидел на краю кровати в крайней задумчивости, свесив кисти между крепких коленей, обтянутых походными бриджами: парень так и не успел переодеться к ужину. Услышав скрип, Джон тихо вздрогнул и поднял на шотландца свои глаза, до сих пор так и не уменьшившиеся в размерах. Джейми прямо физически ощутил его растерянность и даже страх.   
– Джон... – он опять хотел предложить ему отказаться от этой затеи.  
Но Грей, предупреждая его слова, поднялся и распрямил плечи.   
– Прости... Я не знаю, как ты полагал, мне нужно приготовиться, наверное, я должен был раздеться.  
Джейми увидел в полумраке, как губы его опять нервно дрогнули. И вздохнул. Значит, ничего не отменяется. Ладно.   
– Ты должен был, Джон. Получишь за это дополнительно, учти.  
Ресницы Грея затрепетали.  
– Прости...   
– Не слова больше. Раздевайся!   
– Совсем? – сиплый голос англичанина прозвучал потерянно.  
Джейми приподнял брови, показывая всем своим видом: «А ты как думал, приятель?» Он смотрел на Грея пристально и вдруг, усмехнувшись, поймал себя на том, что ритмично похлопывает тростью о голень сапога. Полностью вошел в роль, однако. Со стороны все это, наверняка, выглядит устрашающе. Бедняга Джон. Но не он, Джейми, все это затеял, так что пусть терпит, раз так.  
Он видел, как подрагивают пальцы Грея, когда тот потянулся к тесемкам на вороте рубахи, и с нескончаемым удовольствием еще раз окинул взором его статную фигуру. Узкие в верхней части бедра, плотно стянутые бриджами, ниже расширялись в красивом развороте. Стройные сильные ноги твердо расставлены. Англичанин потянул тесемки, и в разрезе показалась безупречная звездочка ключиц, а ниже – крепкая грудь, поросшая легкими светлыми волосками. Джейми сглотнул, и ноздри его невольно расширились, когда он потянул воздух, чтобы выровнять сбившееся дыхание.   
Джон, зараза, не спешил. Губы англичанина вдруг тронула легкая усмешка, когда он заметил реакцию Фрейзера на то, как стащив рубаху через голову, обнажил свой отлично сложенный сухощавый торс. Почувствовав возбуждение шотландца, он стал раздеваться нарочито чувственно: слегка помедлил, пристально глядя жадному наблюдателю в глаза, потом отбросил ненужную одежду в сторону. Джейми ощутил, как сердце в его груди, а потом – и в висках, забилось гораздо ярче.   
Эх, что творит этот чертов дьявольский паразит?!   
– Теперь штаны, – Джейми, стараясь собрать в кучку слегка потерянное достоинство, указал ему тростью пониже пояса.  
Джон облизал губы. Фрейзер опять почувствовал во всем облике англичанина смятение: тот был просто напитан замешательством до краев. Немудрено: довольно-таки трудно расставаться с данной частью своего туалета, потому как это делает тебя полностью уязвимым. Фрейзер это помнил. Особенно, учитывая скандальную причину обнажения...   
Джон несколько секунд переминался в нерешительности, видимо, собираясь с духом, потом, наконец, расстегнул пуговицы и храбро спустил бриджи до колен. Джейми ждал, невольно наслаждаясь зрелищем такого принудительного разоблачения, которое, он видел, доставляли Грею массу мучительных переживаний. Но он ничего не делал, дабы облегчить участь англичанина. Господи Боже, он попадет в ад!   
Джон, вздохнув, сел на кровать, и одним движением стянул с себя бриджи вместе с плотными чулками. Потом выжидательно посмотрел на Фрейзера, как бы спрашивая: «И что дальше?» В его взгляде, шотландец видел это, плескалась настоящая тревога.   
– Джейми... – его голос звучал сдавленно, а пальцы намертво впились в покрывало, – ты же не б-будешь слишком жесток. Меня не пороли уже лет пятнадцать как.  
Джейми подошел ближе, нависая над сжавшимся Греем всем своим мощным корпусом.  
– Посмотрим... Ложись на живот.  
Грей смотрел на него снизу вверх так отчаянно, что – Джейми вдруг показалось – его огромные глаза кричат в безмолвной панике: «Мама!»  
Фрейзер сделал над собой усилие и мягко усмехнулся:  
– Ложись, Джон. Ты сам этого хотел. Помнишь?  
– Н-нда...  
– Ты передумал?  
– Нет.  
– Что ж. Ладно. Когда я начну, ты, конечно, можешь передумать. Но это не должно быть что-то типа: «Хватит! Перестань! Мне больно!» В такой ситуации это нормально, поэтому можешь кричать сколько вздумается, это меня не остановит. Ты это понимаешь?   
– Д-да... Я не передумаю. Бей, сколько считаешь нужным.  
– Ну нет, не хочу причинять тебе что-то невыносимое. Давай договоримся, если будет совсем невмоготу, скажешь что-нибудь необычное, например, «Кэрриарик», и я остановлюсь.   
– Кэрриарик?   
– Да. Запомнил?  
– М-м-м... Кажется... – Джон выглядел настолько ошалевшим, что Фрейзеру показалось, что вряд ли тот понимал его сейчас до конца.  
– Отлично. Тогда ложись, –  повторил он еще раз и вздохнул, наблюдая, как Джон неловко укладывается вдоль кровати и, подтянув себе под грудь подушку, вцепляется в нее, будто в спасительный кусок реи тонущего корабля.   
Чуть поразмыслив, Джейми положил трость прямо перед носом англичанина. Что ж, пусть насладится ее видом, ублюдок, вспомнит то время, когда он, великолепный комендант крепости Ардсмур, заставлял бесправного узника любоваться на нее до колик в животе перед тем, памятным наказанием за побег. Он с удовлетворением заметил, как Джон поглядывает на грозное орудие исподтишка, и вид его при этом не становится спокойнее. Хорошо.   
Джейми снял с себя жилет, чтобы ничего не стесняло его движений. Потом, почувствовав особую интимность момента, стянул и рубашку, отметив, что Грей сразу переключился на созерцание его самого, и взгляд англичанина излучает попеременно то тревогу от его внушительной силы, то наслаждение его, без ложной скромности, потрясающим видом. Джейми хмыкнул про себя и улыбнулся Джону, увидев, как тот поерзал бедрами по одеялу. Что ж, парень, в общем-то, на правильном пути...   
Окинув взглядом комнату, быстро погружавшуюся во мрак, Джейми взял одиноко горящую свечу и зажег от нее еще несколько в канделябрах, стоящих на камине. Потом перенес один подсвечник поближе, на столик у кровати и снова обозрел картину эстетическим взглядом: приятный теплый полумрак, подрагивающие огоньки свечей, Грей, послушно вытянувшийся на кровати... Джейми наклонился и ласково погладил напряженное тело англичанина, заставив чуть расслабиться.  
– Положи подушку под бедра, Джон, – голос его прозвучал заботливо. – Трость слишком серьезное орудие. Нужно чтобы пружинило...  
Джон посмотрел на него со смесью угрюмого негодования и мольбы. Ожидание явно не вызывало в нем должного благоговения. Но приподняв зад, он послушно подсунул под него другую подушку.   
Что ж, ты ведь хотел понять, что чувствуют бедолаги, приговоренные тобой к экзекуции, приятель, и сейчас у тебя есть такая возможность. Джейми мстительно трепыхнул ноздрями, потом подошел и, многообещающе поплевав на ладони, снова взял в руки чертову трость. Он заметил, как на плечах Грея проступил красивый рельеф, когда он усиленно стиснул руками спасительную подушку, а безупречной формы  задница беспокойно сжалась. Джейми выдохнул, и постоял над распластанным телом друга, собираясь с силами.   
– Ты готов, англичанин?   
И голос его прозвучал совсем не так решительно, как бы ему хотелось. Он сам, кажется, готов был крикнуть: «Мама!» сейчас, учитывая то, что ему предстояло сделать. Спаси его Господь!    

**5.20. ТО, ЧТО ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО ВАЖНО**

***

ДЖОН ТРЕВОЖНО НАБЛЮДАЛ ЗА передвижениями шотландца из-за плеча: красивый мощный зверь, безжалостный к тому же. Джейми Фрейзер умел быть беспощадным в случае необходимости, и это вызывало резкие спазмы внизу живота, с которыми Грей едва справлялся. Он окинул взором мышцы громадной руки, одним движением которой Фрейзер мог легко убить, или укротить любого, самого свирепого коня.   
Ублюдок, наконец, закончил свои неспешные приготовления – какого черта он тут увлекся этим украшательством, когда так страшно, аж до кишечных судорог! – и теперь подошел к нему с тростью в этой самой руке, опасно нависая могучим телом.  
– Ты готов, англичанин? – еле расслышал Грей сквозь шум крови в ушах и кивнул машинально.   
Хотя прямо сейчас он понял, что не был готов. Абсолютно. Не был!   
«Стой! Нет!» – успел подумать Джон, когда услышал прямо над собой тошнотворный свист. Он задышал в паническом приступе, и зажмурился изо всех сил, чувствуя, как тугое дерево хищно врывается в плоть. Сокрушительно и жарко.  
– Ай! Больно! Дьявол! – потрясенный неожиданной остротой ощущений, он беспомощно распахнул глаза и изогнулся, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не увернуться от следующего удара. – Акх! Господи Боже! Черт!  
И хотя он тут же хорошенько втиснулся в подушку, чтобы сдержать стон, ему это плохо удалось.   
«Да как?! Это?! Возможно?! Терпеть?! – вспыхивало смятенное сознание, в такт шквалу размеренных, ошеломительно жестких вспышек в его заднице. – Ог-го!»   
Нестерпимая лавина катилась по телу, обдавая внутренности волнами жара, кончики пальцев на руках и ногах пронзало иголками.   
«Хватит! Довольно!» – рвалась из под ударов потрясенная плоть, но зубы упрямо сжимались: «Терпи, ублюдок! Рохля чертов! Сам же хотел!»   
«А-А-АЙ! Помогите!» – в ужасе верещал закипевший мозг.   
«Заткнись, предатель!»   
Он всхлипнул и, позабыв дышать, впился зубами в ткань перед собой. Стало немного легче.   
У него было ощущение абсолютной беспомощности, будто он летит с высокой кручи, его швыряет и долбит обо все камни подряд, а он цепляется и не может удержаться. Такое случилось с ним пару-раз. Страшно и отвратительно беззащитно. Черт! Джон вдруг явственно вспомнил то гадкое ощущение из детства, когда ему прописывали порцию розог за какую-либо провинность. Он стоял перед отцом или воспитателем отвратительно мандражируя от макушки до пят, практически до потери сознания. Катастрофа надвигалась неотвратимо и хладнокровно, а он понимал, что нет совершенно никакой возможности ее избежать, хоть ты плачь, хоть даже умоляй на коленях. Не сработает. Он все равно полетит с чертова обрыва прямо в ад.  
Джон вдруг отчетливо почувствовал слезы на своих глазах. Он уже забыл, как это, чувствовать себя настолько беззащитным...  
«Что в этом хорошего?» – вопрос так и остался для него открытым, потому что всё прекратилось так же внезапно, как и началось. Ему казалось, что прошла вечность с начала порки, и вдруг в его, распотрошённом на мелкие осколки мозгу, наступила ошеломительная тишина. Задницу, впрочем, немилосердно палило и корежило.

– М-м-м... Боже! Это определенно не пудинг с изюмом, – сквозь сжатые зубы процедил он, медленно приходя в себя, пока пытался справиться с остатками воплей возмущенной плоти.   
– Прости. Я предупреждал тебя, Джон.  
– Да. Предупреждал. Но мог хотя бы немного сдерживать свою чертову руку, дьявол! – со стоном пропыхтел Грей, шумно восстанавливая дыхание.   
– Да я сдерживал, конечно. Что ты, – Джейми подошел поближе и склонился, внимательно рассматривая следы воздействия. – Это ты у нас, изверг, со всего плеча наяривал, а я почти и не замахивался даже.   
– Не замахивался?! Ты ж весь зад мне отбил, ублюдок!..  
– Да ладно, тебе, не ворчи. Ничего страшного нет. Завтра уже забудешь, поверь. Ну, хорошо, послезавтра...  
– И крови нет? – Грей, морщась, осторожно провел дрожащей ладонью по ягодицам и с сомнением посмотрел на пальцы. Потом попытался заглянуть через плечо.  
Джейми рассмеялся.  
– Крови?! Да что ты! Только если синяки... Была бы кровь, парень, ты бы сейчас со мной не так разговаривал.    
– О, Господи! Все равно это слишком... слишком... больно. Я терпел, наверное, только из своей великой дури.     
Джейми тяжело опустился на край кровати, и посидел немного рядом с его пылающим телом, все еще впечатленным обидной болью, осторожно массируя гудящие ягодицы. Потом с легкой сочувственной улыбкой стер с лица невольные слезы и поцеловал прямо в уголок распухших губ.  
– Ты держался молодцом, Джон. Не ожидал. Думал, ты остановишь меня гораздо раньше, – Фрейзер обхватил затылок скукоженного англичанина своей большой ладонью и, повернув к себе его голову, мягко поглаживал мокрую скулу большим пальцем.   
Джон хмыкнул, скрывая за сарказмом радость от похвалы.  
– Честно говоря, я забыл, что можно остановить. Представь, совсем как-то из головы вылетело… – потом он с удивлением глянул на шотландца, – И что во всем этом приятного, дьявол, я так и не понял…  
Поразмыслив, Джейми взял со столика флакон и наполнил ладонь маслом, насыщая воздух терпкими оттенками хвои и бергамота, которые подействовали на мозг Грея умиротворяюще.   
– А так?   
Он положил свою теплую руку между сведенных лопаток Грея и с мягким усилием растер напряженные плечи… шею, заставляя его плоть, вопреки тягуче саднившей заднице, ощутить благостную волну расслабления. Потом, медленно, поглаживая, Джейми повел ладонью вдоль позвоночника, по влажной спине, и, бережно положив ее на крестец, подержал там немного, ласково потирая.   
Чуть заметно, но довольно определенно, Грей подался к руке шотландца, с удивительным наслаждением чувствуя ее такую приятную прохладу на своих кипящих ягодицах. Он застонал, совсем даже не от боли, вдруг ощутив с великим удивлением, что эта постыдная боль, сделала его неожиданно уязвимым, превращаясь в источник щемящего, неодолимого желания. Вернее, сумасшедшей жажды, чтобы этот жестокий ублюдок отымел прямо сейчас, немедля, со всей возможной и грубой ненасытностью.   
Что? Откуда это? Но сознание его уже помрачилось, не давая мыслить здраво. Последнее, что он уловил еще довольно-таки внятно, как большое горячее тело, не оставляя ему выбора, многообещающе нависает сверху, мощно подгребая под себя его истрепанные останки, а потом безраздельно и жарко овладевает его податливой плотью. Он закрыл глаза и, растворившись телом и душой в своих ощущениях, беззаветно отдался на милость победителя...   
– Ну и как? Теперь хорошо? – горячо прошептал чертов шотландец в самое ухо, продолжая держать в охапке его, до мельчайшего клочка размякшее существо, напоенное нереальными мерцающими  водоворотами.   
Джон чувствовал, как Джейми улыбается, но сам он был не способен изобразить пусть даже самую маленькую ухмылочку. Да что там говорить, он не мог даже открыть глаза. Сил на то, чтобы отозваться, тоже не осталось, и он лишь слабо двинул головой, промычав в ответ что-то невразумительное.  
Седалище слегка саднило, душа парила в радужных облаках, а за спиной он чувствовал утешительную мощь, сжимающую его в надежных объятьях. Мощь человека, которому хотелось отдаться без остатка, и за которого он готов был умереть, не раздумывая ни секунды. Так же как и Джейми Фрейзер, несомненно, готов был умереть за него.

**5.21. ВСЯ ГОРЕСТЬ ПРАВДЫ**

***

_13, Триплтон-стрит  
Брикстон, Лондон   
22 сентября, 1757   
07:00 p.m._

– ПОСЛУШАЙ, ДЖЕЙМИ, МНЕ КАЖЕТСЯ, или ты слегка напряжен, мой мальчик. Что-то не так? Тебя что-то гложет? Дай угадаю... Ты чем-то не доволен, м? Только не говори мне, что ты не получил то, зачем пришел?   
– Рендолл... я...  
– Хм-м... можешь звать меня Джон.  
Джейми в смятении глянул на дружелюбствующего полковника.  
– Я... э-э-э... м-м-м...   
– Ой, ладно. Как хочешь. Ну, так что? Неужели тебе не полегчало, милый? Мне кажется, мы с Сидом постарались, на самом деле. Давай, паренек, брось хмуриться, не будь таким неблагодарным ублюдком. Мы ведь так славно провели время сегодня ночью. Скажешь, нет?   
– Н-нда... – Фрейзер, потупившись, ковырял вилкой в тарелке. – Славно...  
– Что такое? Ну, скажи мне, Джейми... – Джонатан протянул холеную руку и, положив ладонь поверх напряженной кисти шотландца, слегка потормошил. – Я хочу знать, что у тебя на уме, мой прекрасный.  
– Ничего... ничего такого, сэр.  
Джейми, отрешившись от своих тягостных мыслей, встряхнулся и отдал должное жареному тунцу в ягодно-сливочном маринаде, возлежавшему рядом с запеченными зернами кукурузы, стеблями спаржи и пюре тыквы, в качестве гарнира, которые Сид подал на обед. Весьма, своевременно, кстати. Потому как бурная, мягко говоря, ночь, проведенная в подвале с Черным Джеком Рендоллом, заставила шотландца чертовски проголодаться.  
– Все отлично, полковник, правда,  – он улыбнулся Рендоллу сдержано, заметив, как во время трапезы тот скользит по нему своим пронизывающим взглядом, буквально буравя насквозь. – Вам показалось.   
– Сид достаточно позаботился о тебе после? Этот парень просто кудесник во всем, что касается врачевания, даром, что дикий, словно пещерный тролль. Да... Какие-то древние шаманские знания, которые практиковались в его племени… – Рендолл сделал глоток вина и, смакуя, с интересом рассматривал на просвет игру багряных бликов в бокале. – Превосходно разбирается в травах, духах и заклинаниях.  
– Благодарю, – шотландец чуть кивнул в сторону черного камердинера, облаченного сейчас в атласную голубую ливрею и кипенно-белые перчатки, потом невольно двинул плечами, – совсем почти не болит. Действительно.  
На рассвете Сид помог подняться Джейми в его спальню. Там измученного гостя ждала ванна, заполненная, судя по травяному запаху, какими-то целебными отварами. Камердинер осторожно обмыл Фрейзера, смазал многочисленные ранки и ожоги, которые при внимательном рассмотрении выглядели не слишком-то и существенными.   
На самом деле, Джейми в тот момент чувствовал себя абсолютно размякшим, словно тряпичная кукла, которую долго трепала дюжина азартных щенков. Если бы Сид его не поддерживал, он просто повалился бы на ковер, полностью обессиленный. Выпив залпом стакан отличного бренди, в который слуга добавил какие-то сладко-пахнущие коричневатые капли из золотого флакона, он, рухнув на свежие простыни, уснул как убитый и без сновидений проспал почти до самого вечера.   
Сид, как всегда величественный и внешне невозмутимый, разбудил его часам к пяти. Благословенно оросив изысканным чайным настоем пересохший рот Джейми, совсем потерявшегося со сна во времени и пространстве, он церемонно пригласил гостя спуститься в гостиную, где его уже поджидал к обеду хозяин дома.   
Рендолл выглядел сейчас свежо и респектабельно. Он поднялся со стула и поприветствовал шотландца весьма радушно, а потом они чинно приступили к трапезе, мирно беседуя о разнообразных светских новостях и политических скандалах, будто ничего не случилось этой неистовой ночью. А Сид, черный исполин его кошмарного сна, который неожиданно оказался явью, вполне себе безмятежно и чопорно прислуживал за столом.   
– Ну, вот и отлично, – Рендолл подчеркнуто ласково потрепал его по плечу. – Значит, ты без претензий, мой хороший, и уходишь отсюда удовлетворенным? – и он вновь посмотрел на гостя пристально.  
– Вполне, сэр, – Джейми постарался придать голосу как можно больше  вежливого безразличия. – Благодарю вас. Я просто в восторге.  
– Что ж... весьма рад... весьма рад, – полковник поковырял в зубах ногтем и смачно цыкнул, потом переложил салфетку с правого колена на левое. – Полагаю, ты переночуешь здесь, а утром Сид отвезет тебя на... станцию, мой мальчик.   
– Спасибо, сэр, – Джейми чувствовал, как по внутренностям разливается тоскливый холод и быстро опустил глаза, чтобы Рендолл не смог прочитать это в его лице.  
– Скажи, есть ли у тебя средства на обратную дорогу?  
– Конечно, полковник. Все отлично. Не извольте беспокоиться.  
Джонатан еще раз внимательно посмотрел на потупившегося шотландца, который что-то там бурчал себе под нос, потом ласково кивнул камердинеру.  
– Сид, голубчик, подавай уже нам с мистером Фрейзером десерт, чего ты застыл.  
Большой поднос, уставленный, на неискушенный вкус Джейми, разными потрясающими лакомствами, уже дожидался на сервировочном столе. Слуга важно поклонился и, проделав необходимые, скрупулезно отработанные до мелочей манипуляции по приготовлению этого священного напитка, взял с отдельного серебряного подноса изящный заварник и принялся разливать ароматную красноватую жидкость в звенящий, дорогой фарфор китайских чашек. Джейми и Рендолл завороженно следили за процессом, каждый размышляя о своем.  
Вдруг, каким-то невероятным образом, рука камердинера дрогнула, и несколько ярких коричневых капель пролились на белоснежную скатерть.  
Джейми не обратил бы на это никакого внимания – мало ли, бывает – если бы не реакция Рендолла, который зацыкал языком и запокачивал головой так сокрушенно, будто Сид разбил, как минимум, фамильную ценность.  
Когда он заговорил, оттенок легкого негодования сквозил в нарочито дружеском тоне:  
– Ох, ну, что же ты творишь, Сид? Как нехорошо, приятель! Право, я разочарован. Наш гость может подумать, что ты невоспитанный неуклюжий слуга.  
Сид отошел на шаг от стола и замер, склонившись, руки за спину, лицо его было бесстрастно, только – Джейми уловил это – черный исполин задышал чуть интенсивнее.  
– Что ж, любезный, мы ведь не хотим дать мистеру Фрейзеру возможность так подумать, м?  
– Что вы, полковник, – машинально пробормотал Джейми, хотя, наблюдая за застывшим Сидом, вполне осознавал, что любое заступничество тут совершенно бессмысленно, но все же продолжил зачем-то, – я вовсе так не думаю. Это случайность, конечно. Я уверен.   
Рендолл зыркнул на него, словно на пустое место, и продолжил в сторону камердинера.   
– Ты ведь знаешь, что полагается за это, не так ли, друг мой?   
Сид едва дрогнул головой, благопристойно скрытой белым париком. Глаза его невозмутимо смотрели в пол.  
– Хорошо, – полковник вальяжно откинулся на спинку. – Можешь готовиться.  
И, хотя слова были сказаны совершенно будничным тоном, словно Рендолл просил подать ему кусок жаркого, они почему-то заставили Джейми съежиться.    
Часы в столовой с уютной мелодичностью начали отбивать семь, когда Сид спокойно – хотя Джейми заметил, как слегка дернулось при этом его горло – поклонился хозяину и прошествовал к комоду. Потом он привычно выдвинул верхний ящик и, пошарив там, достал кожаный хлыст, который выглядел в руках гигантского негра тонким гибким жалом, весьма опасным, между прочим.  
Воспоминания о ночи, проведенной в подвале, были еще весьма свежи, поэтому Джейми поерзал, когда сердце его, при виде столь опасного орудия, с тревогой вздрогнуло, а задница усиленно засаднила.   
Тем не менее, он наблюдал завороженно, как Сид вытащил следом, из того же ящика, что-то наподобие изжеванного куска кожи, который слишком уж обыденно вставил в свои белоснежные зубы, и потом с поклоном подал хлыст полковнику. Рендолл почти незаметно кивнул в сторону камина, где стояли два больших бархатистых кресла, с простёганными и изящно закрученными широкими спинками, переходящими в подлокотники, комфортно расположенные на одной высоте.  
Слуга важно подошел к одному из кресел, спокойно и деловито сдвинул его к себе спинкой, потом одним движением стянул свои атласные панталоны до колен. Джейми изо всех сил вцепился в резные подлокотники собственного кресла, на всякий случай перестав двигаться и дышать, будто рядом с ним ползала змея.   
Между тем, камердинер, как был в перчатках и парике, с грацией черного ягуара перегнулся через спинку, и, задрав вверх полы камзола, обнажил глянцевые, безупречной формы ягодицы, которые теперь оказались наивысшей точкой всего этого сооружения. Впрочем, на темной коже – Джейми явственно заметил это – просматривались тонкие зарубцованные штрихи, полученные, видимо, в процессе подобных мероприятий. Часы внезапно прекратили бой, и наступила абсолютная тишина.  
Фрейзер по-прежнему сидел, боясь пошевелиться. У него было стойкое ощущение, что все это действо с несомненной очевидностью выходит за рамки привычного отношения раб – господин. Он не отдавал себе отчет, что сподвигло его на такое впечатление. То ли заученная невозмутимость Сида, с которой тот подготовился к наказанию, то ли слишком незначительная причина для такого сурового последствия, то ли увлеченное поведение Рендолла, который, казалось, вдохновенно разыгрывал свой любимый спектакль.   
Фрейзер обнаружил с досадой, что какая-то откровенная эстетичность всей этой процедуры пленяла и его, несомненно, вызывая во всем теле ненавистный ему томительный отклик.   
Полковник не торопился. Положив хлыст на белую скатерть рядом с собой, он спокойно наблюдал за размеренной подготовкой Сида, потягивая вино, и краем глаза – Джейми это чувствовал – поглядывал на замершего в потрясении гостя.   
Заледеневшей рукой Джейми взял свой бокал и через силу сделал большой глоток, чувствуя, как жидкость с усилием проталкивается сквозь стиснутое горло. В результате он закашлялся так, что слезы навернулись на глаза. Рендолл мягко похлопал его по спине, потом успокоительно потеребил плечо.  
– Ну-ну, мой хороший... Не надо так нервничать. Не правда ли это великолепно? Ты не находишь?  
Что он имел в виду, бархатистый вкус вина, который Джейми по вполне понятной причине даже не смог почувствовать, или покорную позу слуги, столь эффектно приготовившегося к порке, он не стал уточнять.  
Полюбовавшись картиной еще минут десять Черный Джек Рендолл, наконец, поднялся и отстегал своего раба довольно сурово.   
Джейми с потрясением невольного свидетеля вжался в кресло, чувствуя, как кровь бешено пульсирует в висках, а во рту скапливается металлический привкус. Сегодня ночью, несомненно, с ним обходились столь же безжалостно и даже хуже... Но одно дело воспринимать это собственным телом, а другое своими глазами видеть, как жесткая кожаная розга отчетливо кромсает живую плоть.   
Он ощущал морозную оторопь во всем теле, которое перестало вдруг ему подчиняться, будто зависнув в каком-то муторном киселе. Шотландец замечал со смутным удивлением, как оба соучастника представления иногда посматривали на него заинтересованно, будто проверяя реакцию, но он весьма сомневался, что его застывший вид мог бы донести до них что-либо вразумительное.   
Наконец, все закончилось, и Джейми с шумом втянул в себя воздух, будто выныривая из топкой трясины на поверхность. Ошалевшее сознание его отметило значительную испарину на обнаженной полоске черной спины и, Иисус, заметно вспухшие следы по всей поверхности гладкой кожи с небольшими капельками алой крови в тех местах, где она-таки оказалась вспоротой. Рендолл, хоть и не поднимал высоко руку, определенно не намерен был деликатничать, жаля подставленное тело размеренно и резко.     
Несмотря на заметный дискомфорт, Сид невозмутимо поднялся во весь свой гигантский рост, спокойно натянул бриджи и, как ни в чем не бывало, пошел далее заниматься приготовлением чая, который пришлось переделывать, так как, понятно, он совсем остыл. Камердинер подчеркнуто аккуратно – хотя заметно было, как руки его слегка подрагивают – опять разлил чай по чашкам и с торжественным поклоном подал господам поднос с пирожными.   
– Ну что, Джейми, милый, как тебе мой десерт? Надеюсь, ты оценил его по достоинству.  
Что он мог сказать, когда видел, что полковник явно жаждал похвалы.  
– Впечатляет.  
– Не правда ли, этот черный парень просто сокровище. Красивый и покорный. И прекрасно готовит, кстати.  
– Ему что? Правда нравится все это? – Джейми окинул взглядом мощную фигуру туземца.  
– Что ж... Не думаю, что с ним можно сделать что-либо помимо его воли. Ты не находишь? Для этого он слишком силен. Все мое мастерство заключается в том, чтобы понять, когда и чего он хочет. И дать ему это сполна. Так же как и он дает мне.  
– Что ж, вероятно, вы правы, полковник. Значит, вы все же нашли себе игрушку по вкусу?   
– Да, можно сказать и так, – Рендолл растянул уголки губ в загадочной змеиной усмешке. – А он, представь, нашел меня.  
– Весьма рад за вас, – Джейми опять опустил голову, ощущая непонятную тоску, сдавившую сердце.  
– Да ладно тебе, не ревнуй, Джейми, мой сладкий, – Рендолл приобнял его за плечо и Джейми почувствовал, как влажный воздух из его близкого рта холодит пылающую щеку. – Думаю, меня хватит на вас обоих. Так даже лучше. Что скажешь? Тебе ведь понравилась сегодняшняя ночь, Джейми? М? Признайся, тебе понравилось, как мой неистовый варвар жарит тебя во все дырки? Расскажи мне, – голос полковника снизился до дразнящего шепота, – как после всего этого чувствует себя твоя великолепная задница? Не слишком ли ее жжет от первобытных ласк моего гиганта? – Рука Рендолла вкрадчиво поползла вниз, и Джейми ощутил, как тот чувствительно стиснул его наболевшую ягодицу, заставив невольно дернуться, – А после?.. Он ведь смазал ее как следует, не так ли? – Рендолл по-хозяйски переместил ладонь на гениталии шотландца и потер с откровенной силой, от которой некуда было деваться.  
– Благодарю вас, полковник, – стараясь не паниковать, Джейми вытер рот салфеткой и положил ее на стол. – Уже вполне терпимо сейчас. Ваш слуга... он хорошо разбирается в... травах.  
– И не только в травах? Ведь так?  
Жарко вспыхнув, Джейми вдруг вспомнил мягкие прикосновения, когда черный лекарь тщательно умащал снадобьями его пострадавшее тело, спускаясь все ниже… А он, изнемогающий от усталости, просто не в силах был противиться. Вернее, он понял, что не может... И совершенно не отследил тот момент, когда его бедра стали подаваться навстречу умелой руке, а сам он, истерзанный и обессиленный, неожиданно наполнился негой от этих ласковых сочувственных касаний – сначала осторожных пальцев, а потом и больших теплых губ, тихонько скользящих по израненной коже.   
Сид взял его очень нежно, и долгие бережные ласки туземца были своеобразной наградой за те яростные мучения, которые Джейми вытерпел ночью из тех же самых рук.   
Его тело и сейчас еще помнило ту благодать, которую он испытал ранним хмурым утром в искусных объятьях черного камердинера. Объятьях, определенно более мощных, чем у него, и от этого... таких утешающих. Джейми сглотнул. Странное ощущение. И хотя тогда он воспринял ласки Сида как само собой разумеющееся, сейчас ему неловко было вспоминать об этом, крайне безрассудном эпизоде.   
Впрочем, что ж... на фоне всего остального, какая теперь разница, что он делал вообще. Фрейзер с пронзительной тоской вдруг осознал, насколько низко он пал, и, главное, что из этой дьявольской бездны нет ему возврата...  
Джонатан Рендолл смотрел на него пристально – рука его машинально поглаживала в паху шотландца – и чему-то слегка ухмылялся. Опять. Да будь он неладен, слуга Сатаны!   
– Я все время... все время помню об наших ночных утехах, мой сладостный. Вы с Сидом... О, вы были просто великолепны. А когда мой член так жарко погружался туда... в твою тесную плоть, Джейми... М-м-м... Я получил невероятные ощущения, да... Почти как в молодости... тогда... в Венворте. Ты помнишь? Как все было потрясающе! Хотя... к сожалению, в тот момент ты не смог оценить этого по достоинству, глупый мой мальчик, но я понимаю тебя и не сержусь. Ты был слишком неопытен... – Рендолл вольготно расположил локоть на одеревеневшем плече Фрейзера и томно водил прохладным пальцем по его стиснутым желвакам. – Надеюсь, сейчас ты доволен все же, мой прекрасный. В полной мере? Впрочем, скажи мне, что желания твои еще не достигли своих пределов, и когда-нибудь... мы сможем продолжить…  
Джейми глотнул и, сделав над собой усилие, посмотрел Рендоллу прямо в глаза. Их черная непроницаемая бездна вытягивала его душу капля за каплей. Беспросветно.  
– У меня есть выбор, с-сэр?  
Полковник хмыкнул и потрепал его по щеке, язвительно улыбаясь.  
– Несомненно, уже нет. По крайне мере, весьма хотелось бы на это надеяться. Я имею в виду, что ты оценил то роскошное ощущение, когда выбора нет вовсе, м?  
– Что ж, похоже на то, – медленно проговорил Фрейзер, стараясь, чтобы голос его не дрожал. – Пожалуй, я готов подумать об этом.   
– Тцс-тцс-тцсс... Ну что с тобой делать, мой прекрасный? Опять дерзишь... – Рендолл бесцеремонно провел пальцем по его губам, приоткрывая их насильно. – Похоже, ты всегда хочешь, чтобы последнее слово оставалось за тобой, ведь так?  
Джейми невольно подобрался.   
– Я... О, нет, что вы. Вы меня не так поняли, полковник... Простите.  
– Я все прекрасно понял. Дерзишь, споришь... – он вдруг замолчал и неотрывно вперился в шотландца, прожигая темным взглядом до жгучих мурашек, будто пытаясь проникнуть туда, в самую глубину его сумбурных мыслей. – И опять лжешь мне, я прекрасно вижу! Никак не постигнешь то, что я хочу донести до тебя, глупыш.  
Джейми хотел сказать, что он не лжет вовсе, но понял, что это будет, несомненно, выглядеть как спор, и промолчал, уставившись в тарелку с нетронутым десертом.  
– Что ж... – Рендолл откинулся на стуле и потер тонкие губы пальцами, обдумывая что-то, потом приподнял чашку с чаем и сделал хороший глоток. – Что ж, ты видел, что надо делать, мой прекрасный, – он проговорил это с холодным дружелюбием, которое всегда заставляло Джейми беспомощно цепенеть, словно маленького запуганного кролика перед непреклонным удавом, как бы шотландец не проклинал себя после за это. – Ступай на место Сида. Сейчас же, – Рендолл кивнул в сторону кресла, – Сдается мне, ты тоже нуждаешься в надлежащем внушении. Как бы мне не хотелось... избежать сейчас этой неприятной процедуры. Но, видимо, делать нечего.  
И он усмехнулся весьма многообещающе. Потом Черный Джек Рендолл, аккуратно отставив прибор в сторону, взял из рук своего черного камердинера услужливо поданный хлыст.  
Джейми не нашелся, что ответить. Он машинально поднялся и, почти не осознавая свои действия, послушно подошел к креслу, которое еще не остыло от сдержанного ерзания черного слуги. Уставившись на его дорогую обивку, чуть забрызганную темными капельками крови, он судорожно пытался собирать воедино прыгающие дробинки своих мыслей. Да, полковник был прав. Он, Джейми Фрейзер, действительно лгал. Джейми ощутил это с ясным пониманием и, преодолевая гибельный ужас, клубящийся, словно щупальца спрута по его стылому нутру, решительно повернулся к Рендоллу. – Простите, полковник, но я не хочу больше играть в эти рабские игры. Полагаю, – он стиснул ослабевшую челюсть, – я пришел не за этим.  
– Вот как? И чего же ты тогда хочешь? А, мой сладостный малыш?   
Господь! Чего он хочет? Это самый важный вопрос, который он задавал себе тысячу раз за последние пару месяцев. Но как? Как сказать Черному Дьяволу, что он понял, наконец, зачем пришел сюда, на самом-то деле.   
Да – Джейми осознал это сейчас с пронзительной очевидностью – он пришел умереть. Но еще он понимал: вслед за этими, «честными» словами его ждет либо вечная, глухая тьма, обитающая там, в топком жерле абсолютного небытия, либо переход в устрашающее неведомое, откуда совсем нет возврата. Потому что, сообщив Рендоллу, чего на самом деле желает его гибнущая душа, он, Джейми Фрейзер, окончательно и бесповоротно подпишет себе смертный приговор.   
Готов ли он пойти на это вот так, сию минуту? Джейми замер, размышляя с суматошной лихорадочностью обреченного. Вот прямо сегодня наступит его конец? Он действительно готов?  
Но ведь он пришел сюда именно за этим! Он чувствовал, то, что творилось внутри его истерзанного сердца, было несовместимо с жизнью. Эта вечная... ВЕЧНАЯ БОЛЬ. Забвение небытия было несравнимо предпочтительнее.   
– Ну, говори прямо, мой милый. Честность, Джейми. Ты помнишь?  
– Я... – Джейми глотнул: как же трудно это на самом деле – расставаться с жизнью, хотя вроде все уже давно задумано, – я не хочу возвращаться обратно, полковник. Нет, – он решительно помотал головой, будто боясь, что собственное малодушие помешает ему. – Не хочу!  
– О! И что это значит?   
Глаза Джонатана блеснули в радостном предвкушении: иметь в своем распоряжении двух послушных щенков, вместо одного, несомненно, предпочтительнее. Рыжий и черный... И, кажется, этот, его чертов малыш Грей, светлой масти. О, да! Красивое было бы зре...  
– Я хотел бы... Я пришел... умереть, Рендолл, на самом деле, – торопливо выдохнул Джейми, еще раз осознавая всем существом абсолютную конечность такого высказывания, и волоски на его теле едко встали дыбом.   
С лица Джонотана сошло всякое выражение. Сейчас он выглядел совершенно невозмутимо, только слегка приподнял левую бровь.  
– Что ж, – через некоторое время проговорил полковник, – заявление серьезное. Надеюсь, ты отдаешь себе полный отчет об его последствиях.  
– Да, – сжатое горло выдало наружу какое-то сиплое карканье.  
– Надо же... никогда не знаешь, чего от тебя ожидать, Джейми Фрейзер. По правде говоря, это перестает быть занятным. Ты, конечно, понимаешь, что сейчас играешь с огнем? По-настоящему?  
Он был полностью согласен с Черным Джеком Рендоллом.   
Полковник с тем же бесстрастным выражением надкусил пирожное и медленно разжевывал его, кажется, не чувствуя вкуса. На Джейми он не смотрел.  
– Я... я хотел бы... хотел бы искупления, с вашего позволения, сэр. За все. За все, что я сделал и за то, что... намеревался. В общем, за все мои грехи. Я знаю, вы можете это сделать для меня... Джон.  
Рендолл молча трапезничал некоторое время, потом, Джейми услышал, как он с силой втянул воздух изящными, породистыми ноздрями и перевел на шотландца свой бесстрастный взгляд матерого хищника.   
– Хочешь стать еще одним мучеником? – губы хозяина дома дрогнули в легкой усмешке, которая от этого показалась Джейми бесконечно зловещей.  
– Я хочу искупления, – упрямо повторил Фрейзер и, не сдержавшись, громко сглотнул.  
– Ох... Ну, что ты за упрямец такой бесконечный! – Рендолл подпер красивой рукой подбородок, задумчиво постучал двумя пальцами по губам, потом кивнул своим мыслям. – Что ж, ладно... Будет тебе искупление. Обещаю, сегодня ты будешь умирать медленно... мой глупый мальчик. Ты будешь умирать долго. Ты будешь плакать кровью и захлебываться собственным криком. И никто... никто не придет помочь тебе. Уразумей это, наконец.  
Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Джейми чувствовал, как от этих слов Черного Джека Рендолла волны леденящей тоски поднимались в его теле снова и снова, а потом расходились огненными жгучими вихрями, заставляя его внутренности мучительно цепенеть.   
– Сид, мне, пожалуй, понадобиться твоя помощь, голубчик, – наконец, тихо проговорил полковник, не отрывая от шотландца своего жуткого взгляда. – С мистером Фрейзером. Сдается мне, один я тут не справлюсь. 

**5.22. ЦЕНА ИСКУПЛЕНИЯ**

***

ПОСЛЕДУЮЩИЕ ЧАСЫ ЕГО ПРЕВРАТИЛИСЬ в лютый кошмар, едко чадящий потом и кровью. Рендолл, как и обещал, больше не собирался церемониться. Безжалостный демон хладнокровно разбирал его тело на корпускулы, кромсал мелкими лоскутами и прожигал до самого сердца.  Пожалел ли Джейми о своем горьком решении? Скорее, да. Но он упрямо сжимал челюсти, решив покончить с этим тяжким безумием раз и навсегда. Даже ценой собственной жизни. Определенно никчемной. Он верил: искупление настанет – справедливый Бог оценит его страдания – чего бы ему это не стоило.  
Он чувствовал в полубреду кромешного ада, как черная тень склоняется к его лицу, нашептывая благодушно, с этаким легким, изысканным налетом извечной иронии.  
– О! Ты, конечно, не думаешь, мой мальчик, что человеческое существо является таким уж примитивным? А? Ну, что ты... Прошу, не разочаровывай меня, Джейми. Что ты сказал? Ну, разумеется, нет! И не надо так кричать, паренек! Ох, кажется, я совсем оглох. Ну, ну... не плачь, я знаю, ты так не думаешь... Я тебе верю. Ты слишком умен для этого.  
На самом деле, Джейми и не мог ни о чем думать, поскольку был распят вверх ногами прямо на андреевском кресте, и кровь, разрывая голову, бешено колотилась в его висках, в глазах, в затылке, пока Черный Джек Рендолл методично покрывал его тело разнообразными ранами.    
– Да, ты прав, мой прекрасный. Человек слишком сложное Его творение. Он, словно мешочек с чертовыми сюрпризами, наполнен множеством разных фишек: в его глубинах всегда хватает места и для сластей, и для дерьма. Смотря что ты вытащишь на свет в данный конкретный момент.   
Рендолл, словно доктор, делающий сложную операцию, протянул руку, чтобы Сид вложил в нее очередной инструмент. На свой выбор.  
– Но ведь это и забавно, ты не находишь? – полковник, присев на корточки возле его головы, внимательно изучал поданную железку, видимо прикидывая, как ее можно применить, а Джейми с тоской замер, в ожидании его решения. – И, заметь, в этом мешочке, ко всему прочему, всегда встроено второе дно, под которым спрятано кое-что гораздо интереснее доступного нам на первый взгляд. О, сколько же всего любопытного сокрыто там, Джейми!.. И, поверь мне, мой мальчик, только редкие, исключительные особи способны постигнуть истинную красоту своих черных глубин. Ты ведь не станешь спорить сейчас со мной, м?  
По правде говоря, деваться Фрейзеру было некуда, поэтому он был согласен со всем, что вещал Рендолл. Просто потому, что не мог ему противиться, даже если б хотел, прикованный намертво. В зубы ему был вставлен кожаный хомут, который, с одной стороны, давал ему некоторое облегчение, когда он стискивал его в судороге боли, но с другой, этот кляп мешал произносить что-либо членораздельное, окромя мычания. Конечно, он мог еще и вопить, но эти вопли сквозь сжатые зубы больше походили на бешеное рычание, рвавшееся прямо из глубин сердца.      
– Я знаю, ты думаешь: «Проклятый мерзавец! Падшая, вредоносная тварь, которую нужно уничтожить?» Хорошо. Положим так, – Рендолл усмехнулся, склоняясь над его напряженно дрожащим телом со своим корявым орудием. – Почему тогда ты пришел ко мне? Напомнить тебе?   
Джейми знал, зачем он пришел, и готов был принимать Рендолла сейчас, поскольку тот давал ему то, чего он так жаждал.  
– Ты наверняка полагаешь, что ты один такой в целом свете, мой глупый паренек? Тот, кто не может смириться сам с собой? А, Джейми? Но, поверь мне на слово, ты вовсе не себя сейчас хочешь убить. Просто... ты зачем-то хочешь избавиться от этой своей темной, захватывающей глубины. Но она твоя, Джейми... она твоя часть... И, может, это лучшее, что в тебе есть, на самом деле, если ты хотя бы отважишься посмотреть в ее сторону с открытыми глазами. Не закрывай глаза, мой прекрасный. Смотри на меня. Смотри!  
Джейми ощутил, как его тело молнией пронзила очередная боль, но он чувствовал всего лишь благодарность – шотландец с удивлением понял это – к этому чудовищному монстру, так планомерно, шаг за шагом приближающему его к вожделенному концу.   
– Согласись, ваш хитромудрый Бог одарил меня особым даром, Джейми. Он дал мне способность вытаскивать таких как ты из мрака и невежества. Но ирония в том, что, по Божьему замыслу, я – лишь грязное отвратительное орудие в Его непогрешимых руках, – Рендолл потряс у пленника перед носом окровавленным инструментом с какими-то жуткими ошметками, прилипшими к ржавому металлу. – Он дал мне возможность даровать вам, людишкам, свободу вместе с этим, Его иллюзорным бессмертием для ваших жалких трусливых душ. Вы, лживые праведники, совершаете свои добрые поступки не потому, что так велит ваше сердце, а всего лишь потому, что боитесь. Боитесь гнева вашего Господа и вечных мук! Так что да, кругом одна ложь, Джейми. Ну, что ты на это скажешь?  
Похоже, ничего такого Джейми сказать уже не мог, так как его мутило от резкой боли в голове. Рендолл внимательно посмотрел на пленника, потом сделал знак Сиду, и шотландец почувствовал, как его ориентация в пространстве поменялась: крест с отвратительным скрежетом перевернулся, давая блаженный отдых его пульсирующим мозгам. Рендолл определенно не хотел, чтобы Фрейзер погиб раньше времени. Полковник добросовестно исполнял свою часть договора.   
А, может, он просто хотел наговориться всласть, разнеси дьявол его темную душу, кроме всего прочего, доставая Джейми до печенок своим вкрадчивым излияниями, таким жуткими на фоне смертельных манипуляций кровавого ублюдка.     
Сквозь туман, застилающий его глаза, шотландец уловил, как Рендолл отошел к столику с едой и расслабленно опустился в кресло. Сид захлопотал возле, наливая хозяину выпить, подкладывая что-то в тарелку. С облегчением закрыв глаза, Джейми отрешился от тяжкой реальности, используя эти несколько отрадных минут для собственной передышки. Потом почувствовал, присутствие большого тела рядом: кляп извлекли, подбородок жестко приподняли, и остро пахнущая жидкость обожгла израненный рот. Он поперхнулся и дернулся, вырываясь.  
– Пей, пей... Ничего.  
Джейми разлепил глаза и увидел рядом со своими губами наполненный бокал. Сид почти насильно заливал в него бренди, поддерживая голову, чтобы дать возможность глотать.   
– Пей, парень, – ласково проговорил полковник со своего места. – Мы же не хотим, чтобы ты покинул этот мир раньше положенного.   
Джейми особо не стал возражать, с жадностью поглощая спиртное. Резкая боль и дурнота быстро отпустила, уступая место тупой вялости мыслей и тела. Но, в целом, он почувствовал себя значительно лучше.   
– Что ж... – продолжал Рендолл, как ни в чем не бывало, со смаком пережевывая какой-то кусок. – Ты, верное, думаешь, Джейми, что мне легко вот так, быть один на один со своей миссией? – «Господь, о чем это он?» – Вовсе нет. Представь, я отдаю себе полный отчет, как дорого заплачу за этот дар. Я знаю, руки мои по локоть в крови. Навечно.    
Полковник, сам разглядывая с интересом, продемонстрировал ему свои безупречной формы, аристократичные кисти рук, которые действительно были в багровых потеках и разводах, и Рендолл ел сейчас прямо из них, липких от крови, даже не потрудившись как следует обтереть.   
– Да. Вечное проклятие – вот цена моих трудов по спасению. Возвращению в лоно Господа тех праведных лжецов... Гордецов, что боятся запачкаться, – Черный Джек налил себе еще бокальчик и вкусно затянулся сигарой, предупредительно раскуренной Сидом, – Что ж, Иуда Искариот не даст тут соврать. А ведь он был Его любимчиком... преданной собачонкой и вот... Весь изощренный расчет Всевышнего в том, что он с легкостью приносит таких как мы в жертву своим «великим» замыслам. А все потому, что без искупления не будет прощения, мой мальчик. И ты знаешь это. Без боли не видать святости... Без зла не узреть добра. Зло... или то, что вы называете злом... это и есть настоящий путь... в вашу вожделенную вечную жизнь, мой прекрасный. А мы, демоны боли, ваши проводники. Вот в этом все дело. Или ты не согласен?  
Был ли Джейми согласен, он не знал. Он честно пытался слушать, но, кажется, давно потерял нить рассуждений Черного Джека, воспринимая лишь обрывочные фразы и его насмешливо-холодное лицо, похожее на маску дьявола, периодически выплывающее из звенящего марева, порождаемого тягостной мукой. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как цепляться за эту смутную личину, хотя в бредовом состоянии шотландца она постоянно и жутко расплывалось, меняя свое призрачное обличье. А голос полковника становился то глухим, еле слышимым, будто сквозь пелену плотного тумана, то невыносимо звенел в голове, а то – пропадал вовсе...

 

**5.23. ПРОБЛЕМА ЧЕСТНОГО ВЫБОРА**

***

– КАК ТЫ ДУМАЕШЬ, КАКОВО ЭТО, а? – Джейми встрепенулся от того, что его хорошенько били по щекам. – Висеть в петле... как этот долбанный неудачник Иуда? Разлагаться где-то там, в глубинах кровавого ада. Вечно. Думаешь, это так просто, мой мальчик?..   
Пленник смотрел на Рендолла тупо, не в силах уразуметь смысл его слов после муторного провала сознания.   
– Что ж, ладно...  я покажу тебе.   
Перемещение его истерзанного тело было жутко болезненным, и он закричал, но полковник и его безмолвный ассистент не обратили на это внимание, снимая Фрейзера с креста и перетаскивая на середину комнаты.   
– Стоять! – его поставили прямо, проверяя, может ли он это сделать самостоятельно.   
Джейми выстоял, правда, его колыхало из стороны в сторону, будто большую былину на ветру. Он уже подумал о том, поскорее бы все это закончилось, и вдруг понял, что Господь каким-то образом, наконец, услышал его молитвы.   
Прямо перед его носом висела петля. Хорошая такая петля, искусно связанная из плотной корабельной веревки, красивая и основательная. Джейми отлично рассмотрел каждую ее мелочь, четко фиксировал каждую незначительную деталь своим полыхнувшим сознанием: ровный, аккуратно свитый узел; мелкие волоски, топорщившиеся в разные стороны из филигранного плетения пеньки; тихое зловещее покачивание сей незамысловатой конструкции от его близкого дыхания.   
Сквозь эту петлю на него насмешливо смотрело лицо Черного Джека Рендолла. Джейми за одним машинально отметил красную родинку под левым глазом полковника – черт, почему он никогда раньше ее не видел? – пробивающуюся седину на висках, четкую паутину морщинок на лбу и... в уголках холодных невыразительных глаз.  
– Ну и как, Джеймс Фрейзер? Ты готов умереть? Прямо сейчас?  
Джейми чувствовал, как внутри разрастается отчаяние. Слезы потекли с новой силой, но он их не чувствовал. Спекшийся, стиснутый судорогой рот не открывался, и пленник просто кивнул, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы это выглядело достойно.  
– Хорошо.   
Рендолл сделал знак своему черному слуге, стоящему где-то позади шотландца, и Джейми почувствовал, как локти его полотно стянули за спиной. Потом полковник, осторожно пропустив голову в петлю, накинул ее на шею Фрейзера, и зачем-то, совсем по-отечески, похлопал его по мокрой щеке.  
– Хорошо, – повторил он и, задумчиво пройдясь туда-сюда языком по своим длинным зубам, громко цыкнул.   
Джейми сглотнул. А что ему еще оставалось?  
Заскрипел блок на потолке, и веревка невозмутимо поползла вверх, медленно подтягивая его тело на высоту. Джейми вытянулся в струнку, поднимаясь на цыпочки в последнем невольном стремлении к жизни. Глупо, конечно. Чем раньше он оторвет ноги от земли, тем быстрее кончится его агония.   
Все-таки Рендолл – дьявольская скотина! Заставлять его так медленно умирать! Неужели нельзя было сделать все быстро и относительно безболезненно, спихнув с какого-нибудь возвышения. Джейми почувствовал, что пальцы ног вот-вот оторвутся от земли, удавка сдавила горло так, что голова налилась кровью, в глазах заплясали черные круги, и он стал мучительно задыхаться.  
Но подъем внезапно остановился, оставив его в таком нестерпимом положении, судорожно хватающим ртом драгоценный воздух.  
– Рендолл, – он едва смог прохрипеть, – что ты делаешь? Давай, заканчивай, дьявол!..   
Полковник смотрел на него внимательно, ощупал зачем-то его горло, попробовал просунуть пальцы под веревку, заглянул в зрачки. Потом кивнул Сиду: «Закрепи так».  
– Что? Зачем? Рендолл!  
Черный Джек выглядел невозмутимо: он стоял напротив Джейми и улыбался самой радужной улыбкой.  
– Послушай, мой глупый мальчик. Это, конечно, не совсем по правилам, признаю, но я хочу подарить тебе еще один шанс. И я хочу дать тебе выбор.  
«Что? Что там лопочет этот гнусный ублюдок?» – Джейми изо всех сил пытался сосредоточиться на его словах, фокусируя пропадающую резкость взгляда на довольной физиономии Рендолла, смутно осознавая, что тот машет какой-то белой тряпкой перед его носом.   
– Какой... такой... выбор?.. Прошу...  
– Все очень просто. Ты можешь подогнуть колени, и довольно быстро отойти в мир иной, что бы там под этим не подразумевалось, а можешь бросить на пол этот платок и тогда... Сид тут же освободит тебя. Ты останешься жив, обещаю. Ты понимаешь меня сейчас? Ты слышишь?  
– ЧТО?! Нет, предатель!.. Ты обещал!.. У меня не будет... выбора... Так не честно!.. – сипел он из последних сил немеющими губами, переминаясь на пальцах ног, потому что ослабленные и без того мышцы тут же стали уставать от дикого напряжения.  
Полковник снова потряс платком перед его глазами.  
– Платок, Джейми – и ты свободен! Или нет. Выбор за тобой.  
– Будь ты проклят, Рендолл... Будь ты проклят!.. Я же сказал, что хочу умереть!   
– Вот и посмотрим, НАСКОЛЬКО твое желание честное.  
Черный Джек обошел вокруг узника, и Джейми почувствовал, как он что-то впихнул ему в ладонь. Потом приблизил свои губы к самому уху шотландца.   
– Сам по себе он не упадет, мой прекрасный. Не волнуйся. Даже если ты вдруг потеряешь сознание. Ты сможешь вытащить и бросить его только по доброй воле. Но поторопись со своими раздумьями: ты способен потерять сознание в любую минуту, и тогда тебе уже ничто не поможет. Сид вытащит тебя только, когда платок будет на полу. Уразумей это.  
Он исчез из его поля зрения, а потом вернулся с бутылкой бренди и парой бокалов в руках.  
– А это, мой драгоценный, чтобы тебе лучше думалось.  
И, пристально глядя Фрейзеру прямо в набрякшее лицо, с силой бросил ему под ноги стеклянные кубки, один за другим. Джейми дернулся и застыл, почувствовав, как осколки брызнули на босые ступни. Полковник внимательно посмотрел на бутылку, прикидывая ее содержимое, потом сделал несколько хороших глотков прямо из горла и отправил бутылку туда же, в каменные плиты пола.  
Вкусно пахнуло дорогим алкоголем.  
– Сид, голубчик, там еще где-то были пустые бутылки, подай...  
Шотландец услышал новый звон стекла под своими ногами и замер, стараясь не двигать больше ступнями по полу. Что это вообще за черт? Что еще задумал этот ублюдок? Сколько ж можно?!   
Сид тщательно сгребал разлетевшиеся осколки горкой прямо к его босым ногам. Если Джейми хотел хотя бы немного облегчить участь своей шеи, то он должен был, по дьявольскому замыслу Рендолла, встать на это маленькое возвышение и пожертвовать своими ступнями. И потом, ему все равно придется когда-нибудь переступить: он не выдержит такого долгого напряжения – стоять вытянувшись неподвижно на самых цыпочках. Безо всякой опоры.  
Ко всему прочему – хотя дышать и так становилось невозможно – он почувствовал, как Сид снова впихивает ему в рот кожаный кляп, затянув его крепления на затылке потуже. Он задергался в панике, но никто здесь не собирался проникаться его страданиями.   
– Что ж, мой прекрасный, помни. Твоя жизнь сейчас буквально в твоих руках.  
Дверь лязгнула, и он остался один на один со своими мыслями, беспомощный, связанный, лишенный возможности говорить и дышать, мучительно подвешенный между жизнью и смертью.   
Веревка безнадежно стягивала горло, все сильнее перекрывая дыхательные пути, пульсирующая кровь разрывала голову, виски, глаза. Руки и ноги онемели. Джейми, задыхаясь, судорожно втягивал в себя воздух сквозь полосу мокрой кожи во рту, кажется, готовый на что угодно, только чтобы прекратить эту новую пытку.  
В конце концов, он не выдержал и переступил. Послышался омерзительный хруст, он охнул и ругнулся про себя, сразу почувствовав под пальцами колкие грани. Ноги пронзило резкой болью, будто он обо что-то сильно ударился. Он дернулся невольно, и новая боль полоснула пальцы. Шотландец поджал пораненную ногу и сразу почувствовал, как чертова веревка натянулась еще больше. Джейми с силой закусив кляп, осторожно вернул ногу на место. Осторожность не помогла – ступни снова обожгло огнем. Да, дьявол!  
Легче всего – он понимал – сейчас поджать обе ноги и покончить со всеми пытками разом. Почему он медлит, Джейми не отдавал себе отчет. Неужели он малодушный слабак, который так цепляется за свою никчемную жизнь. «Давай! – скомандовал он сам себе. – Хватит уже! Давай! Покончи со всем этим дерьмом! Жалкий, трусливый, бесполезный ублюдок! Неужели ты готов сейчас сдаться и попросить пощады? Вот так просто? И все остальное будет напрасно?»  
Он чувствовал – за ним наблюдают из окошка в двери, он ощущал спиной этот взгляд, внимательный, любопытный – взгляд хищника, следящего за лакомой дичью.  
Он топтался и топтался по стеклу, проклиная свою презренную нерешительность, и почти совсем не ощущал боли в изрезанных ногах – хотя, вперемешку с остротой осколков, чувствовал теплую склизкую влагу под ногами – влагу от собственной крови.    
Сознание еле теплилось где-то на задворках, периодически пропадая в вязком клубящемся мареве, но он последним усилием – и судорожным вздохом – вытягивал себя на поверхность, путая бред и реальность во вспыхивающих проблесках. Тяга к жизни не сдавала свои позиции, заставляя его безнадежно продолжать свой смертельный, мучительный танец на жалящих лезвиях. Чтобы протянуть еще немного, ему пришлось просто сосредоточиться на вдохе и выдохе, и все остальное вокруг перестало существовать: на семь раз – вдох, на три – выдох... на семь раз – вдох, на три – выдох... Он закрыл глаза, отсчитывая утекающие мгновения своей жизни. Последние мгновения.  
Она явилась из ниоткуда... он почувствовал ее присутствие, мягкое прикосновение к его онемевшим губам. Теплое дыхание защекотало кожу. Шум в ушах перекрыл все мысли кроме одной: «Клэр!» Он не стал открывать глаз, четко различая каждую ее черточку, каждую крохотную морщинку, каждый волосок на ее бархатистой светлой коже. Янтарные глаза ласково смотрели, а губы слегка улыбались. Для него… Боже, как же он соскучился! Обычно он не мог позволить себе вспоминать ее, потому что боялся сгореть от тоски. Но вот сейчас она пришла за ним, сама, презрев время и расстояние. И они теперь никогда уже не расстанутся. Он подогнул колени. «Девочка моя, я подожду тебя ТАМ... Двести лет это такой маленький срок по сравнению с Вечностью. И потом мы будем вместе. Навсегда».  
И вдруг, вместо таких родных, янтарных глаз, он почему-то увидел совсем другие, светло-голубые, с маленькими рыжими вкраплениями, огромные, настороженные и, кажется... не менее дорогие его сердцу сейчас. Они смотрели на него с небольшой толикой грусти и удивления, но без всякого упрека, будто не веря в его предательство. Не желая верить. Но Джейми обжег такой покаянный ужас от этого тоскливого взгляда, что невероятным образом он, самыми кончиками изрезанных пальцев, которые уже дергались в предсмертной судороге, вновь поймал ускользнувшую опору под ногами.   
Окончательно затянувшаяся удавка на шее не давала вздохнуть, как бы Джейми не пытался. Последними искрами гаснущего сознания, он вспомнил о возможности, зажатой в его руке. «Надо уронить это на пол!..» – пришло смутное понимание.  
Воздух никак не проникал в горящие легкие, и паника охватила его от этих безнадежных, судорожных попыток. Дьявол!.. Да как же вытащить этот трижды гребанный платок?! Рук он не чувствовал, а то, что находилось в его руке – тем более. Каким-то загадочным наитием, он кое-как вытянул заткнутую за веревки ткань, собирая ее в распухшую неживую ладонь и, уже окончательно теряя сознание, разжал бесчувственную руку... 

ОН ПРИШЕЛ В СЕБЯ НА КАМЕННОМ полу, в объятьях полковника почему-то, лихорадочно цепляясь за его плечо в попытке нормально вздохнуть. Но это ему плохо удавалась сквозь всхлипы и надсадный кашель, который рвался из перехваченного острым спазмом горла. Из глаз, изо рта, из носа текло с каждым приступом кашля, а в промежутках он безмолвно разевал рот, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег.   
– Чш-ш... чш-ш-ш... мой прекрасный, тихо, тихо... все прошло... все кончилось, Джейми, – Черный Джек утешающе бурчал над ним, похлопывал и растирал грудь, неустанно вытирая слезы и сопли тыльной стороной ладони, и почему-то Джейми ощущал себя таким защищенным сейчас, в этих объятьях, надежных как утес. – Я не сомневался в тебе... Все-таки ты – упертый сукин сын. Какой же ты молодец!.. Какой ты умница!.. Я надеялся... Я знал, что ты выберешь жизнь.   
Джейми очень хотелось сказать чего-нибудь гадкое в адрес Рендолла, но он не смог, поглощенный борьбой за скудные глотки воздуха.   
– Пить... – еле прохрипел он, чувствуя невероятную тяжесть во всем теле. – Дайте... пить...  
Полковник подал знак камердинеру, и тот, осторожно придерживая  Фрейзера под затылок, дал ему воды, густо пахнущей настойкой лауданума. Горло потихоньку расслабилось, стало значительно легче дышать.  
– Ну вот, видишь. Теперь все будет отлично. Не волнуйся ни о чем, мой прекрасный. Иди с миром. Я забрал то, что ты так упорно мнишь грехами. Одним больше, одним меньше – мне без разницы. А ты теперь чистый, как слеза ангела, – Джек рассмеялся, над ним, над Джейми, похоже.  
Джейми поднял на него осоловевший взгляд, ощущая, как перед глазами все плывет: «О чем толкует этот ублюдок? Забрал... грехи... что это... значит?..»  
– Ну, давай, расслабься. Поспи пока. Сид отвезет тебя к твоему Грею. Как мы и договаривались. Надеюсь, этот нахальный мальчишка сможет позаботиться о тебе должным образом. Черт, как же я завидую ему, на самом-то деле. Он даже не подозревает, маленький ублюдок, что за сокровище ему досталось.   
Последнее, что Джейми услышал, проваливаясь в опиумное небытие, были слова Черного Джека Рендолла, который чувствительно сжал пальцами его подбородок.  
– Что ж, надеюсь... очень на это надеюсь... мы еще увидимся с тобой, мой сладкий испорченный мальчик. Ха! Когда ты поднакопишь себе новых грехов, – он отвесил ему смачную пощечину, которую Джейми почти не почувствовал, отключаясь, –  Сид!.. ступай же живей, закладывай лошадей, бродяга... Надо быстрее доставить ублюдка в этот, его Хиллоутер, пока он еще жив.

**5.24. ДЕНЬ, КОТОРЫЙ ЗАДАЛСЯ**

_***_

_Поместье Хиллоутер,  
Озерный край,  
май 1758 года_

НАМЕЧАЛАСЬ БОЛЬШАЯ ОХОТА. Брат Джона, лорд Мелтон, гостил в поместье со своими домочадцами, и по этому случаю понаехало еще несколько важных гостей. Нужно было впечатлять и увеселять. Что Грей и делал с завидным терпением и невеликой оригинальностью. План был отработан: красивые места, пикники, покер, салонные беседы, пара балóв для местной знати, обеды, слегка роскошнее обычного, охота. Гости веселились с заметным усердием, и Грей, по большей части, пропадал в своем великосветском обществе, добросовестно исполняя роль радушного, внимательного хозяина и заботливого родственника.   
У Джейми тоже работы значительно прибавилось. Оседлать, расседлать, подать, увести, почистить, напоить, задать корма, убрать. С такой оравой лошадей и постоянными выездами процесс выглядел бесконечным. Они с Джоном почти не виделись. В конце дня Фрейзер падал и засыпал, как убитый, а с рассветом все начиналось сначала.   
– Есть дело, приходи завтра в коттедж с самого утра, – мимоходом шепнул Грей, когда Джейми передавал ему поводья Меченосца, перед очередной прогулкой с гостями.  
Ну, он и пришел, конечно...  
После обеда следующего дня, возясь с лошадьми, Джейми поймал себя на том, что невольно улыбается. Этот изобретательный ублюдок сделал ему неожиданный подарок, на самом деле.   
Так случилось, что с утра Джейми приехал в коттедж намного раньше Грея. Скучающий Том обрадованно накормил неожиданного гостя шикарной яичницей с ветчиной, которую, хоть и на скорую руку, умел делать только он один в целом свете, а после Фрейзер, вольготно развалившись на диване с чашечкой кофе, обложился стопкой нечитанных газет, скопившихся за последние полторы недели.   
Грей ворвался в гостиную на всех парусах возбужденный и страстный, словно внезапный порыв ветра в безмятежный штиль. И – о чудо! – безо всяких на то намеков с его, Фрейзера, стороны, англичанин снял со стены у камина тяжелый трехвостый тоуз, привезенный им в качестве своеобразного сувенира из последней своей секретной поездки. Потом подступил к ошарашенному шотландцу, строго велел нагнуться над диваном, на котором Джейми так уютно возлежал и, решительно сдернув с него штаны, выпорол безжалостно, невзирая на возмущенные стенания: «Да за что?!» и «Дьявол, что я такого сделал – АЙ! – можно узнать?!» Но ремень как-то подозрительно хладнокровно наяривал без остановки, так, что Джейми в конце стал подвывать тихонько и чуть не отломал  в итоге спинку дивана. Благо англичанин, наконец, отбросил свой беспощадный инструмент.   
Но когда Джейми в облегченном изнеможении присел своей, нестерпимо кипящей задницей на прохладный атлас обивки, потрясенно глядя на сурового Грея, майор недвусмысленно приблизил к его лицу свои бедра, с явственно выпиравшим сквозь бриджи крепким бугром. Господь! Наградой Фрейзеру был самый впечатляющий массаж головы и ушей, который он когда-либо получал в своей жизни.   
В довершении всего, шотландец опять был категорично повернут носом в диван, смутно ощущая сквозь полную потерю ориентации, как Грей, возвышаясь над ним, охает и стонет, бесконечно сладостно терзая его внутренности, и Фрейзер, ошеломленный его напором, отдался англичанину настолько, что не помнил себя совсем. Чертов Джон! Такого жаркого фейерверка Джейми от него совсем не ожидал.   
Потом, спокойно вешая ремень на место, Его Светлость будничным голосом распорядился помочь ему организовать выезд на охоту.   
– Выезжаем сегодня после обеда, мистер Фрейзер. С ночевой. Вдвоем. Нам нужно выследить оленьи места, чтобы послезавтра привести гостей в нужное место. Идите, готовьте все необходимое.  
И вышел, оставив потрясенного шотландца в одиночестве переживать сей бурный пиратский налет.   
Джейми тронул наболевшие ягодицы, все еще хорошенько саднившие от ремня, и ему стало тепло от благодарности к Джону, за ту сногсшибательную инициативу, которую он так неожиданно проявил, стремясь порадовать друга. И это его «Вдвоем!» звучало так заманчиво и так многообещающе, что в душе будто трепетали нежные струйки воды, бурлящие в теплых солнечных лучиках.   
Скрипнула дверь конюшни. Джейми каждой своей частицей почувствовал его присутствие. Он обернулся, приветливо улыбаясь Джону, который наблюдал за его действиями, задумчиво стоя в дверном проеме. Надо сказать, физиономия англичанина тоже светилась явным самодовольством.  
– Ну что? Можем ехать, мистер Маккензи? – Джон подошел, проверяя подпругу своего коня. – У вас все готово?   
– Да, милорд.   
– В седле-то как? Сможете? – он хмыкнул, слегка приподняв бровь.  
– Я в порядке, – ноздри шотландца дрогнули, – не извольте беспокоиться.  
– Ну, как знаете. А то, может, одеяло?  
Джейми только закатил глаза, презрительно хмыкнув в ответ.   
Стивен, проходивший мимо с лопатой, бросил на них удивленный взгляд, но ничего, естественно, не сказал. А чуть возмужавший Лу помог подержать поводья подгарцовывающих жеребцов, пока господа небожители устраивались в своих седлах. Грей кинул ему монетку, а Джейми просто ласково улыбнулся. Паренек был счастлив и долго смотрел им вслед, щурясь на яркое весеннее солнце, пока не схлопотал суровую затрещину от Стивена за лодырничанье. Но он особо не расстроился, только вздохнул, рассеяно потерев затылок, и пошел дальше заниматься делами. Когда-нибудь у него тоже будет такой вот красивый конь, как у Мака, а он, Лу, будет здоровый и сильный, и никто на свете не посмеет безнаказанно его ударить.

**5.25. ПОСЛАННИК БОГОВ**

***

ЛОРД ДЖОН ГРЕЙ И КОНЮХ Джейми Фрейзер чинно выехали из поместья, как господин и его слуга, соблюдая установленные правила приличия: Джон – на корпус лошади впереди, Джейми – позади, смиренно склонив рыжую голову, пока не удалились на приличное расстояние. Так, чтобы их не могли заметить случайные взоры.   
– Эй, Ваша Светлость, догоняй! Слабо своего увальня толстозадого растележить? – послышался ехидный возглас, и Джейми, пришпорив нетерпеливого Буффало, стрелой пронесся мимо Грея вверх по склону холма. – Хей! Кто вперед до того ясеня?  
За холмом начинался перелесок, и обозначенное дерево, раскинув свои ветки, подернутые яркой зеленью, блестело свежей глянцевой листвой в лучах полуденного солнца. А прямо над всадниками раскинулось огромное небо, голубое-голубое, чистое и ясное, как лучистая синева в глазах Фрейзера. Джон наподдал в бока легкого Меченосца каблуками и полетел вперед, прямо в этот безмятежный простор, с трудом нагоняя вопящего в азарте шотландца.   
Деревом, конечно, дело не ограничилось, и они, привстав в стременах и пригибаясь к холке, долго скакали во весь опор наперегонки по огибающей перелесок дороге, горланя, улюлюкая и подначивая друг друга, пока не выпустили пар, накопившийся за последнюю, тяжелую для обоих неделю.  
Потом, запыхавшиеся и раскрасневшиеся от быстрой езды, пламенея радостным задором, ехали уже шагом и похохатывали друг над другом, наслаждаясь теплым весенним днем, насыщенным терпкими запахами расцветающей природы, долгожданным уединением и свободой.   
Отъехав вглубь леса на много миль, они, уже на закате, наконец, нашли, что искали: небольшое стадо диких оленей, мирно пасущихся на огромной поляне. И даже, привлеченные грозовым ревом, понаблюдали совсем близко за бойней мощных самцов-оленей, которые сцепившись в извечной борьбе за территорию, ломали друг об друга свои развесистые рога.   
– Скотты считали оленя – посланцем богов, – прошептал Джейми, не отрывая глаз от ожесточенной схватки. – Эти ребята верили: если последовать за ним, он может привести в нужное место…  
– Кого-то они мне смутно напоминают в своем упрямом остервенении, – так же шепотом пробормотал Грей, завороженный неистовым зрелищем, и искоса глянул на замершего шотландца. – Особенно вон тот, справа. Свирепый и безупречно красивый. Поставлю на него, пожалуй.  
– Мпфмм... Странно, что они схлестнулись. Весной-то. Впрочем, не могу их за это винить, они знают, чего хотят. Вон там, смотри, чей-то из них гарем – самки... Ха! Делают вид, стервочки мелкие, что их это совсем не касается. Хотя... оленята уже у них.   
– Да... – Грей рассеяно перевел в сторону азартный взгляд, – экие милахи.  
– Второй рогач, однако, тоже не промах. Гляди, гляди, какая силища. Жестко он. Ладно, давай, ставлю... шиллинг на левого.   
Джейми извлек из кармана завалявшуюся монету, но Джон хмыкнул.  
– Предлагаю на желание. Может быть, в этот раз я отыграюсь, наконец.  
– Ладно. Только целовать лошадь взасос я категорически отказываюсь. Прости. Лучше тогда поцелую что-нибудь другое... на твой выбор.  
– Ну, начинается... Что это вечно за условия, Фрейзер. О, о, гляди! Ну что я говорил! Говоришь, олени – посланцы богов? Ох, Боже, спасибо! Наконец-то!   
– Нет, нет!.. НЕТ! Эй, ты куда! А ну-ка давай, дерись, девки же смотрят! Ну, ты и слабак! Позор! Эх!  
Джейми разочаровано присвистнул на сбежавшего оленя, потом вдруг засмеялся, наблюдая как Джон, извиваясь всем торсом, подскакивает и ритмично притопывает, в запале искренней мальчишеской радости отплясывая какой-то дикий шаманский танец, с потряхиванием  растопыренными пальцами высоко над головой под аккомпанемент громких воплей и уханья. Оленухи невдалеке насторожили уши.  
– Тихо ты, Ваша Светлость, все зверье распугаешь! – Джейми чувствовал себя немного уязвленным, на самом деле. – Ох, ну ладно... Твоя взяла, англичанин. Только надеюсь, желание твое не будет столь же идиотским, как твоя нелепая пляска сейчас. А то перед оленями прямо неудобно.  
– Чтоб ты понимал, темнота шотландская, – Джон слегка задыхался, но глаза его горели неподдельным восторгом. – Это танец индейских дикарей чероки, когда они собираются на охоту за бизоном.   
Джейми с безнадегой выдохнул, надув щеки.  
– Ладно, пошли, давай, чероки. Поищем место для ночлега, а то скоро уже стемнеет.  
Они нашли живописное место под хвойными деревьями возле широкой запруды, развели костер и поели всяких вкусностей, которые Джон набрал на кухне главного дома: нежнейшее ароматное мясо, сыр, пироги и какую-то зелень. Они так проголодались за время шатания по лесам, что некоторое время молча заглатывали еду. Слышно было только, как их челюсти жадно перемалывают съестное. Потом Джон расслабленно откинулся на поваленный ствол за спиной, и из глубин его чрева вырвалась громкая отрыжка. Потом он икнул.  
– Ха, приятель, Тома на тебя нет, – ехидно хмыкнул шотландец, передавая Грею фляжку с элем, из которой только что отпил пару глотков.  
– Да... удивительно как-то, – Джон, казалось, думал о своем. – И необычно. Мы здесь только с тобой вдвоем... на много-много чертовых миль. Ну... – он в свою очередь отпил из фляги и с интересом посмотрел на темный таинственный лес вокруг, – не считая злобных лесных духов, конечно.   
Потом он перевел внимательный взор на Фрейзера, и зрачки его медленно расширились. Джейми поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся в ответ.   
– Ты наелся, англичанин? – он вытер засаленные руки об штаны и забрал у Джона эль.  
– Кажется, да. Хотя нет, еще пирог не пробовал. Не передашь?  
Второй раунд их трапезы был более обстоятельным. Осоловевшие от еды, усталости и эля они потихоньку подъедали пироги и делились новостями, которые произошли с тех пор, пока они не виделись, временами поглядывая друг на друга пристально. И каждый взгляд сейчас говорил больше слов...  
В глазах Грея Джейми уловил еле заметную печаль почему-то. Он удивился. Что-то случилось? Вроде же все хорошо. Может, что-то с братом?   
– У тебя все в порядке, дружище? – внезапно спросил он.  
Грей посмотрел на него как-то странно, потом пожал плечами.  
– Да... да... все хорошо. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– Не знаю... Как-то показалось...   
– Да, все хорошо, – повторил Джон и затих, зачарованно глядя на пламя, танцующее так же жарко и неистово, как и он пару часов назад.  
Джейми подкинул несколько поленьев, и костер разгорелся с новой силой.   
– Хей! Так что насчет желания? А, Джон? – Фрейзеру почему-то хотелось вывести друга из неприятных раздумий. – Придумал что-нибудь? Или... тогда будем спать?  
– Придумал, кажется... – коварная ухмылка англичанина заставила Джейми пожалеть о своих благих намерениях. – Если ты готов?  
– Не знаю, на самом деле, готов ли я. Смотря что ты задумал, бродяга. Но, как я понимаю, поздно уже отступать. Так что – да. Я готов.  
– Хорошо. Мое желание, на самом деле, чтобы этим вечером ты делал все, что я велю.   
– Эй, погоди! Так не честно! Это же получится несколько желаний!  
– Ну, пожалуйста, Джейми, доверься мне. Тебе понравится, обещаю!  
– Ну, ладно.   
– То есть, ты согласен?  
– Да.  
– Спасибо. Ты не пожалеешь.  
– Давай уже, говори, что делать, – Джейми допил последний глоток из фляжки и отложил ее в сторону. – Я весь твой на сегодня, милорд.  
Джон тепло глянул на него, потом сходил к седельным мешкам, принес пару шкур для постели и разложил их очень близко от костра. Накрыл пледами. Джейми следил за ним с улыбкой, оперевшись на руки за спиной и вытянув длинные ноги.  
– Иди, встань сюда, – Джон отошел в сторону и показал на импровизированное ложе. – И раздевайся.   
– А ты?  
– Я хочу на это посмотреть.  
– Даже так? Что ж... Ладно.  
Джейми стащил сапоги, поднялся и встал на середину подстилки.  
– Сначала... рубашку.  
Шотландец с некоторой досадой пожал плечами и рванул завязки на вороте.  
– Не-не-не... медленно, Джейми. Постарайся для меня, пожалуйста, – Джон стоял близко, всего в трех шагах, и Джейми прямо физически чувствовал его взгляд на себе, внимательный и серьезный.  
– Черт!.. Чувствую себя какой-то шлюхой в борделе.  
Джон слегка улыбнулся ему, но ни чего не сказал.  
– Ох, ладно...  
Джейми выдохнул, чуть закатив глаза, вытащил полу из штанов и взялся за ворот. Потрепанная ткань неспешно поползла с его тела, обнажая торс. Он вынырнул, взъерошенный, из ее глубин и прищурился на замершего англичанина.  
– Так достаточно медленно?..  
– Да, так хорошо. Спасибо.   
Шотландец расстегнул манжеты и отбросил рубашку в сторону. И остановился, насмешливо глядя на Джона: «Что дальше?», хотя видно было по его лицу, что он полон неловкостью до краев.  
– Снимай штаны, – спокойно сказал Грей, хотя голос его стал низким от волнения, а светлая кожа на щеках покраснела, впрочем, вполне возможно, от жара близкого костра. 

 

**5.26. БЕЗЖАЛОСТНОЕ ВОЗМЕЗДИЕ**

***

ЭТИ ПРОСТЫЕ СЛОВА ВЫЗВАЛИ в глубине души Фрейзера бурю эмоций, и он ощутил горячую волну, захлестнувшую его с головой. Оказывается не так-то это просто обнажаться вот так, на заказ. Почему-то было стыдно так, что даже кончики ушей загорелись. Он подивился этому ощущению, кусая губы, но Грей ждал – чертов паразит, мать его! – и Фрейзер взялся за пряжку ремня. «Господь, ну что ж ты так уставился-то? Хоть бы сделал вид и... отвернулся что ли!»  
Он стянул бриджи и чулки под пристальным взглядом Грея. Тот не шелохнулся, только сглотнул явственно, и дыхание его заметно участилось. Джейми видел, как блики костра играют в глазах англичанина свой сумасшедший танец, а жилка на его шее колотится со скоростью армейского барабана.  
«Ну ладно, чего теперь?» Джейми тоже замер во всей своей красе, полностью обнаженный перед Греем.   
– Встань... на колени... – видно было, что слова даются англичанину с большим трудом, и голос его сипит, но он не сдавался.  
Фрейзер дернул головой в легком возмущении, губы его скривились, но, подумав, он опустился все же. На Джона он не смотрел.   
– Хорошо. Теперь расставь колени пошире и... руки за спину.   
– За спину?!   
– Да. Держи их там.  
– Так? – Джейми, взявшись за запястье, сцепил сзади руки в замок и вопросительно глянул на Грея снизу вверх. «Интересно, что он задумал, злодей?» Ему стало слегка тревожно.  
– Послушай, Джейми... ты можешь не размыкать своих рук, что бы я не делал сейчас?   
– Ты собираешься меня пытать что ли, изверг? – кривоватая усмешка выдала его волнение.  
– Что ж... посмотрим. Ну, так как? Сможешь?  
– Ну... я не знаю. Смотря что ты намерен делать.  
– Джейми, пожалуйста. Просто доверься мне, – повторил Грей.  
Конечно, Джон с его широко распахнутыми светлыми глазами, в которых застыло невольное обожание, не был похож на человека, способного причинить что-то невыносимое, и Джейми кивнул:   
– Ладно.  
– Обещаешь?  
– Да.  
– Пока я не скажу, что можно?  
– Хорошо.  
– Ладно, стой пока так. Смотри на меня. Тебе не разрешается опускать глаза и отводить их в сторону. Понятно?  
Джейми кивнул опять. «Понятно. Что ж непонятного...» От сладостного ощущения уязвимости под пристальным взглядом Грей, чресла стали наливаться тяжестью.  
Грей отошел на шаг, словно художник любуясь на сотворенную картину. Он просто физически чувствовал стеснение Фрейзера, которое тот пытался скрыть за своей извечной нахальной бравадой. Джону и самому было не по себе с непривычки. Однако эта роль повелителя совсем не для него... кажется. Хотя все это необъяснимо волнительно: могучий берсерк, послушно стоящий на коленях по его приказу, руки сведены за спиной... Джон потянул ноздрями, чтобы подавить резкий всплеск под ложечкой, который тут же горячей волной неодолимо стек вниз живота, а потом оттуда раскрылся жгучими лепестками по всему телу.  
Мерцающие красноватые отсветы костра, тепло лаская, оттеняли великолепное тело шотландца, рельефное и грациозное, несмотря на свою природную мощь. Выпуклые ключицы ограничивали сверху широкие мышечные плиты груди, развернутые сейчас особенно эффектно из-за сведенных за спиной рук. Линия бока гармонично сужалась на талии и крепких костях таза, а потом расширялась дальше, в пластичном изгибе очерчивая литые, прочно расставленные бедра. А эта гордая посадка головы, синие насмешливые глаза, пылающие щеки и яркие сейчас губы, искусанные в смущении. Господь Всемогущий! Грей мог любоваться им вечно.  
Рука Грея сама потянулась к вороту рубашки, и он стал раздеваться перед Джейми так же, как и шотландец несколько минут назад. Медленно и чувственно. Глядя прямо ему в глаза. Он специально пресекал свою торопливость, сам наслаждаясь моментом полного разоблачения и давая насладиться этим своему другу. И Джейми наслаждался. Это читалось в его зажегшемся взгляде, в судорожных движениях кадыка по мощному горлу, в том, как он облизал губы, вдруг пересохшие от волнения. В напряжении могучего члена, быстро набравшем свою природную силу.  
Грей читал где-то, что многие народы связывали символ оленя с возрождением, с победой духа над темными чарами. Почему он вдруг вспомнил это сейчас?  
Отбросив последние одежды, Джон ступил на шкуры и плавно опустился на колени напротив Джейми, ощущая всей своей обнаженной плотью живительный жар пылающего рядом костра и запах близкого возбужденного тела, его трепет, его неровное дыхание. Теперь он был чуть ниже шотландца и поднял на него глаза, потом, протянув руку, бережно отвел с лица Фрейзера упавшую прядь, коснулся, очерчивая, упрямой линии бровей, провел по твердой скуле, медленно обрисовал выразительный изгиб рта:  
– Ты не шлюха, Джейми Фрейзер. Ты – самое невероятное существо, которое я встречал в своей жизни. Безупречное... совершенное.   
Его губы приблизились так, что Джейми чувствовал влажное движение воздуха на своей коже, ставшей вдруг очень восприимчивой, словно её и не было вовсе, и малейшие ощущения сразу же проникали в его сердце.  
– Я люблю тебя и ненавижу. Причем не знаю, что из этого больше. Но одно могу сказать, чтобы ты не сделал, чего бы ни желал, я всегда пойму тебя. И отдам тебе все, что в моих силах. Даже душу, если понадобится.  
– Джон, я...  
– Заткнись. Ничего не говори сейчас. И не смей до меня дотрагиваться. Мы договорились, ты помнишь? Закрой глаза.  
Получить в свое полное пользование этого строптивого паразита. Об этом стоило помечтать. И блаженствовать, когда желания неожиданно сбылись. Джейми Фрейзер отдался ему, с томительными стонами и шипением наслаждаясь изысканной лаской Грея: теплые губы англичанина заскользили по телу, перемежаясь с языком, вылизывали и целовали каждый кусочек кожи, каждый его маленький закуток.   
Джейми задышал жалобно. Невероятные ощущения на фоне того, что на самом деле он ожидал после такого грубовато-драматичного начала. Но он вдруг осознал, что именно этого и хотел сейчас – безраздельного внимания и ласки, а еще такого вот полного растворения в безопасном упоительном пространстве, которое волшебным образом создал для него Джон.  
Ему было тяжело по-настоящему, потому что он невероятно хотел коснуться Грея, дотронуться до его крепкого сухощавого тела, ощутить под ладонями гладкую упругость плоти, стиснуть ее изо всех сил в своих ладонях так, чтобы Джон стал его потерянной когда-то частью. Джейми застонал от этой невыносимости, тем более зубы Джона остро и сладко сомкнулись на его соске, заставляя тягуче вибрировать в судорогах желания. Проклятый англичанин! Джейми готов был сейчас просто растерзать его в страстном порыве, но он обещал. И это была та самая изощренная пытка, но она – Господь Всемогущий! – была такой невыразимо сладостной, пленительной, что Джейми мог только протяжно выдыхать, охать и взрыкивать.  
Пальцы, руки, губы, язык, ласкающий жар огня рядом. Нежность, тепло, влага и… прохлада после нее на коже. Везде, по всему телу... Невероятно. Лишенный возможности действовать активно, он сосредоточился только на восприятии своих ощущений и будто купался в этой обволакивающей неге, плавясь и растекаясь безвольной лужицей в сильных и умелых руках Джона.  
– Ляг на спину, Джейми, – тихонько шепнул ему Грей, увидев, что шотландец доведен до полной невменяемости. – Руки держи вверху, не забывай.  
Он уже и так лежал в позе лягушки на одеяле заласканной задницей кверху и с жадным предвкушением ожидал неминуемого вторжения, но настойчивая просьба англичанина заставила его перекатиться.   
– Джон, пожалуйста! –  задыхаясь, он вибрировал всем телом и мучительно тянулся к нему губами. – Я буду вести себя хорошо! Разреши мне... А не то я просто сейчас умру.   
– Нет, подожди. Рано еще. Ты поймешь когда, – Грей, опершись на руки, склонился к нему, нежно целуя и покусывая приоткрытый жадный рот, то напористо вторгаясь туда языком и сливаясь с ним воедино, то отстраняясь и тяжело дыша. Потом перешел на шею, уши, грудь, опять впился зубами в соски, бессердечно и долго играясь с набрякшими чувствительными бугорками.  
– Ты почему... такой мерзавец, Грей?.. – взвыл Фрейзер. – Долбанный жестокий мерзавец. Исчадье ада. АААА! Дьявол!   
Комкая ни в чем неповинное одеяло, он рычал и извивался под Греем в невыносимой истоме, выкручивающей его тело и мозг.  
– Давай, умоляй меня, – Джон приподнялся над ним, бессовестно улыбаясь.  
– Чего? – Джейми приоткрыл ошалевшие в бессознательном тумане глаза.   
– Умоляй, чтобы я взял тебя! Всадил в тебя, похотливого распутного негодяя, свой член до самого корня. И чтобы выдрал тебя по самые уши. А ты бы визжал и просил меня не останавливаться, Джейми. Ну? Или я продолжу дальше... твои адские муки.  
И Джон снова стиснул упругий сосок зубами, а потом начал коварно спускаться по рыжей дорожке волос к готовому лопнуть изнемогающему члену.  
– Иди к черту, Джон!  
– Проси!.. – головка его члена подверглась неумолимому нападению.  
– Да, да, сдаюсь. Ладно.  
– Что ладно?  
– Возьми меня, черт.   
– Пожалуйста? – еще один круг языком по нежной истекающей плоти, а потом – тепло губ вокруг члена, обволакивающее, проникающее, зовущее.  
– ДА! ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!  
– Отлично. А теперь все вместе и пожалостливее. А то я, пожалуй, еще немного позабавлюсь тут, –  влажное тепло в паху, сопровождаемое изощренной вибрацией, так вывернуло его тело и мозг, что это заставило Джейми буквально заскулить.  
– Ой, ладно, возьми меня, пожалуйста, и оттрахай как следует, грязный чертов выродок!  
– По самые уши?   
Джейми хотел прямо сейчас придушить проклятого англичанина.  
– По самые уши, горло, мозги... что угодно! Умаляю тебя! Просто сделай это!  
– Ладно, – вдруг покладисто согласился Джон, подсунул ему что-то плотное под крестец и сам застонал, осторожно наполняя шотландца легкой болью, а вместе с ней тяжестью и упругостью своей плоти.  
– Господи Боже! – Джейми не выдержал, и на бедрах Джона остались красные полосы от его ногтей.  
Но англичанин даже не заметил этого факта, вторгаясь в нетерпеливое, податливое тело сначала мягко и плавно, а потом – все жестче и решительнее, доводя до полного беспамятства, когда мир для обоих окончательно перестал существовать.

**5.27. САМЫЙ ГЛАВНЫЙ ПОДАРОК**

***

– ГОСПОДИ, СУКИН ТЫ СЫН, Фрейзер! Надеюсь, ногти твои не ядовиты?  
– М-м-м?.. Что такое?   
Они расслабленно лежали возле огня, все еще источающего ровное живительное тепло. Джейми дремал, лицом к костру, а Грей полулежал за ним, задумчиво подперев голову.  
– Спина болит ко всем чертям, – пожаловался он, чуть хмыкнув. – Ты мне ее расцарапал, кажется. Надеюсь, что не до крови. И плечо вон чуть не прокусил, – он, морщась, потер все еще яркие следы от зубов. –  Точно синяк будет. Как мне теперь объяснятся с Исабель?  
– Ну, я ж не специально, – голос Фрейзера звучал невнятно. – Нечего было доводить меня до полной невменяемости.  
– Не специально?   
– Ну да. Сначала закрутил пружину, – Джейми хохотнул еле слышно, – а потом выпустил. Как ты думаешь, что случится? А? У меня просто крышу сорвало. И где ты такому научился, Джон?  
– Похоже, это ты меня вдохновляешь, бродяга, когда становишься таким... – Джон склонился над ним, шепча прямо в ухо, – таким… безудержно страстным. ААА… Просто мороз по коже.   
Шотландец, хмыкнув, невольно поежился от щекотки, потом пробормотал смущенно:  
– Скажешь тоже...    
– Да. Кажется, я готов на все, чтобы увидеть тебя таким, Джейми. Тебе, правда, понравилось?  
Джон поднял руку, чтобы коснуться спутанных рыжих волос, играющих в пламенном свете медными бликами, но передумал почему-то.  
– Не то слово, парень. Не то слово. Кажется, я никогда такого не испытывал. Правда.  
– Я рад, – Грей подавил вздох.  
– А теперь, можно я немного посплю, Джон, просто язык уже не ворочается.  
– Сейчас поспишь. Погоди.  
Решившись, Джон вылез из-под теплого одеяла и, подобравшись к седельным сумкам, грудой стоящим возле дерева, вытащил какой-то свиток. Потом вернулся и положил его на постель, перед носом обессиленного шотландца.   
– С днем рождения тебя, Джейми Фрейзер.  
– Чего? – Джейми, встрепенувшись, ошарашенно повернулся к нему, тараща глаза.  
Джон улыбался, но какая-то затаенная боль плескалась в его глазах. Или может это были отсветы потухающего костра?  
– С днем рождения, – повторил он тихо.  
– Черт! А какой сегодня день?  
– Первое мая. И он уже почти кончился, конечно. Но я хотел, чтобы он был для тебя особенным.  
Джейми, мигом забыв про сон, сел на ложе из шкур и пледов.  
– А ты откуда знаешь, что у меня день рождения первого мая?  
Джон усмехнулся снисходительно.   
– Ну... если помнишь, я вел твое дело в Ардсмуре... Это была моя прямая обязанность – знать все о своих, гм-м... подопечных. Тем более, таких важных, как ты.  
– Ах, да! Точно! Что ж... Спасибо. Вот не ожидал. Я и сам забыл об этом, на самом деле. Правда, спасибо, Джон. День прошел отлично. У меня, кажется, давно уже не было такого замечательного дня рождения.  
Грей опять как-то тяжко вздохнул, и Джейми внимательно глянул на него, потом перевел глаза на свиток.  
– А это что такое, м? – настороженно поинтересовался он, неуверенно поднимая тяжелую пергаментную бумагу.  
– Твой подарок.  
– Подарок? – Фрейзер почесал всклокоченный затылок. – Не многовато ли на сегодня подарков?  
– Этот самый главный, – заметно было, как Грей весь напрягся в ожидании. – Ну, ты будешь читать?  
Джейми медленно развернул хрустящий свиток, в котором филигранной вязью были выписаны слова. Сердце бешено забилось в груди, а ровные, черно-красные строчки, словно пронизанные капельками проступившей крови, поплыли перед глазами.   
– Королевский указ... повелеваю... властью, данной мне Богом и людьми... помиловать... бывшего мятежника и преступника Короны Джеймса Александра Малкольма Маккензи Фрейзера... Господь! Что это Джон?.. – Джейми машинально взглянул на подпись. – Георг II Ганноверский... король Великобритании и Ирландии... Второе февраля... тысяча семьсот пятьдесят восьмого года.  
Расфокусированным взглядом Джейми обвел темный лес, застывший в зловещей тишине, сверкающее далекими звездами небо, лицо Джона, который улыбался мягкой грустной улыбкой. Мир кружился. Он не мог вздохнуть. Боже! Столько лет, оказывается, он жил под этим безумным гнетом, что забыл, как это... дышать полной грудью.  
– Это твое помилование Джейми. Ты свободен, друг мой. И можешь... вернуться домой.   
Голос Джона звучал слишком далеко сквозь непрерывный звон в ушах. Джейми помотал головой, снова тупо уставясь на бесстрастный каллиграфический текст.  
– Это шутка, скажи мне? Боже! Нельзя так шутить, Джон. Ты ведь знаешь, такими вещами не шутят.  
– Конечно, не шутят. Я и не собирался. Это Хэл. По правде говоря, он добился твоего освобождения и привез указ.  Я узнал об этом неделю назад. Прости, что не сказал сразу. Но просто... хотелось сделать тебе сюрприз.  
Чертов Хэл, на самом деле, поставил его перед фактом, жестоким и катастрофически безнадежным.   
«Он должен уехать, Джон. Я не хочу еще одного скандала из-за твоей безумной прихоти. Ты подвергаешь опасности всю семью. И потом... я не хотел бы любоваться на твое повешение, брат. Ты ведь понимаешь, что играешь с огнем».   
Да, он понимал. Знал, что играет... знал, что подставляет... знал, что... все это плохо кончится. Наверное. Но сейчас, по крайне мере, в его жизни была надежда, и он не мог ее предать.   
Тогда он, в порыве, чуть не сжег эту чертову бумагу, но вовремя остановился. Джейми, конечно, должен решить сам. Хотя Грей всем сердцем понимал, что это конец, и малодушно тянул, сколько мог, боясь его решения. Где-то, в глубине своей потухшей души, он сознавал неизбежное: выбор шотландца очевиден...  
– И тебе это удалось, – Фрейзер выглядел настолько потерянным, что Джон даже испугался.  
– Постой, ты что, не рад? Джейми!  
– Как не рад... Конечно, рад, – пробормотал шотландец, в полной прострации выпутываясь из одеяла, потом рассеяно потянулся за одеждой. – Прости, Джон. Мне, кажется, надо побыть одному, если ты не против.  
Джон молча смотрел, как Фрейзер удаляется вдоль темного берега, заросшего ракитником и камышами рядом с корнями подмытых паводком сосен, потом завернулся с головой в одеяло и со стоном повалился на постель, еще хранившую теплый запах, такой драгоценный для его сердца. Но он так и не смог заснуть в эту ночь и, терзаясь в тоске и звенящем одиночестве, ворочал с боку на бок по жесткой подстилке свое измученное тело.

 

**5.28. КОГДА ЕСТЬ НАДЕЖДА**

***

– Я ДОЛЖЕН УЕХАТЬ?  
Джон молчал. Не выдержав неизвестности, он нашел Джейми несколько минут назад, чуть дальше по берегу от их лагеря, восседающего на каком-то камне и задумчиво взирающего на тихую гладь маленького озерца, подернутого дымкой седого утреннего тумана. Шотландец откинулся бессильно на корни векового дерева, обнажившиеся затейливыми изгибами под воздействием неумолимой воды.  
– Что ты молчишь? Это ведь было его условием? Так, Джон? – он перевел на Грея жесткие, чужие глаза, запавшие от бессонной ночи. –  Не за мои же несравненные заслуги перед Короной он добился этого освобождения?  
Джон опустился рядом, на широкий корень, выступающий из земли, и опять промолчал. Что он мог сказать сейчас? Это была правда.  
– Он хочет защитить тебя... от меня... – это не прозвучало как вопрос.  
– Скорее... свою семью, Джейми, – челюсть Джона после долгого молчания еле разжалась, а голос сипел от бессонницы.  
– Но ведь это одно и тоже. Разве нет? – губы Фрейзера дрогнули в усталой усмешке.   
– В некоторых случаях я, – Грей вяло пожал плечами, – долбанный прыщ на его безупречной сиятельной заднице.  
Они помолчали, рассеяно наблюдая, как под начинающим светлеть небом оживала природа вокруг, и совсем не замечали ее ядреной первозданности, с таким пестрым, заполошно-навязчивым пересвистом пташек, с терпким, насыщенным запахом влажной земли, зелени и весны.  
– А ты что думаешь, дружище? – изможденный взгляд Фрейзера смягчился.  
– Думаю... Ты должен выбрать сам, Джейми. Я приму любое твое решение.  
Джейми кивнул, соглашаясь, но без особого энтузиазма.  
– Давай пойдем спать, а, Джон... Если честно, я не могу уже ни о чем думать. Голова гудит, что твой котел.  
Они улеглись в предрассветной мгле, у потухшего черного кострища и заснули одетые, завернувшись каждый в свое одеяло. Потом, когда радостное солнце уже вовсю светило сквозь душистые махровые кроны деревьев, встали, в молчании развели костер, нагрели воды, заварили чай и доели остатки вчерашнего ужина.  
После еще немного побродили по лесу, стараясь разговаривать на нейтральные темы. Снова отыскали небольшое стадо вчерашних оленей, подстрелили по паре кроликов, несколько куропаток, и даже подметили самку вепря с ее шустрыми детенышами. Но, оставили их в покое. Пусть живут пока. Завтра им нужен был взрослый рогач. И, кажется, вполне есть шанс его найти.  
Пора было возвращаться, как бы им это не хотелось отсрочить. Надо вернуться засветло: у обоих куча обязанностей в поместье.   
На обратной дороге они остановились перекусить у ручья. Джейми был хмур и сосредоточен, Грей поглядывал на него встревоженно, пробовал заговорить, но, после нескольких бесплодных попыток, отстал.  
– Ты злишься на меня, Джейми? – наконец, прямо спросил он.  
– Что ты! Почему ты так думаешь?  
– Ну, просто... испортил тебе день рождения, похоже.  
– Что? Испортил? Да что ты! Это был самый потрясающий день рождения за последние... – он задумался, прикидывая, – хотя... это был самый лучший! Точно тебе говорю. Просто... Это все так неожиданно. Эта свобода. И то, что я могу поехать домой. Не вериться, на самом деле.  
– Ты... хочешь поехать? – прямо спросил Грей, ощутив, что дальнейшее неведение невыносимо.  
– Конечно, хочу. Я не видел их всех так давно. Своих близких. Кажется... целую вечность. И я соскучился... Хотя...  
– Что?  
– Господь, вспоминая свою сестричку, не думаю, что эта радость задержится надолго.  
Джон вздохнул с пониманием.  
– Да, они такие, эти братья и сестры. Иногда хочется их убить, хотя отдал бы за них жизнь, не раздумывая.  
Он вдруг осекся и пристально посмотрел на Джейми.  
– Да уж... – шотландец немного помолчал, потом решительно поднял голову. – Скажи мне, Джон, только честно, ты хочешь, чтобы я остался?  
– Я ничего так не желаю в своей жизни, – Грей хотел сказать это твердо, с достоинством, но получилось как-то тихо и хрипло, с неподобающей мольбой в голосе. Хотя шотландец, похоже, этого не заметил вовсе.  
– А как же Хэл и твоя семья? А сам ты тоже в постоянной опасности сейчас.  
– Так же как и ты, Джейми... – Джон пожал плечами.  
«Безответственный, глупый, эгоистичный мальчишка! – рыкнул вслед ему Хэл и добавил уничижающе. – Впрочем, ничего нового – всё, как и всегда!» Он, конечно, не произнес этого: «Позор семьи!», но Джон уловил сей высокомерный приговор в разочарованном тоне его ледяного голоса.   
Фрейзер усмехнулся грустно, и в его словах послышались слабые нотки горечи:  
– Моя жизнь не стоит и пенни, так надо ли мне об этом думать.  
– Стоит. Еще как стоит. Ты слишком... дорог для меня, Джейми.  
Джон хотел сказать, что шотландец для него дороже жизни, но почему-то не решился на такую сентиментальную откровенность, и смягчил свою патетику язвительным:  
– Так что не смей больше так говорить, ублюдок, если не хочешь как следует получить по заднице.  
Джейми нахально хмыкнул на эти слова, а потом улыбнулся виновато.   
– Да, да... Прости. Я не хотел делать тебе больно. Так как же быть с твоей семьей, Джон? Мы не можем принести им вред.  
– Ты очень хорошо знаешь мой ответ. Моя семья переживет, думаю. Тем более, мы постараемся быть осторожными. Так что, вопрос лишь в том, чего хочешь ты, Джейми Фрейзер. По-честному.  
– Думаю... – шотландец вздохнул уныло, – я слишком ненормальный, Джон. Даже для тебя.  
– Главное, как ты сам к этому относишься. А мне все равно.  
Они посидели немного, размышляя каждый о своем.  
– Что ж... – Джейми, кажется, подвел итог своим мыслям, – может быть, моя сумасшедшая сестренка и врежет мне по жопе как следует, но вряд ли это будет то, чего бы мне хотелось, в конечном итоге.  
Джон прищурился, вспыхивая всем своим надсадившимся сердцем.  
– Хочешь сказать, если ты останешься, то только из-за этого? Из-за того, что я готов надрать тебе зад? И все?! Ну, ты и гаденыш! Используешь меня для своих грязных прихотей!   
Грей готов был вскочить, но Джейми успел ухватить его за рукав.  
– Господь! Джон, Джон! Я шучу, чего ты, парень. Погоди... Да не кипятись ты! Хватит! С каких это пор ты перестал понимать шутки? А, Джон?  
«Да не шутят такими вещами!» – хотелось выпалить в негодовании рыжему прохвосту в лицо, но Грей лишь налился внезапной обидой, густо мрачнея.  
– Пошел к черту!  
– Да пошутил я! – Джейми потряс его за колено. – Ну, пожалуйста, не обижайся ты. Да, я идиот. Но ты ведь знаешь это.  
Джон стиснул челюсти, пытаясь справиться с так неожиданно резанувшей его горечью.  
– Знаю! Еще какой! Гнусный, тупой мерзавец!  
И вдруг остыл под синим насмешливым взглядом Фрейзера, когда тот скорчил умоляющую рожицу, забавно подняв домиком густые медные брови, потом похлопал невинно своими необычными ресницами и трогательно прикусил губу. О! Боже, дай ему, Грею, великого терпения! И побольше. Джон закатил глаза и, проворчав что-то вроде: «Господи, ну когда ты уже повзрослеешь, дуралей шотландский...», быстро отвернулся, чтобы скрыть невольную улыбку.   
– Джон!..  
– Отстань.   
– Ладно. Только... я не то хотел сказать, на самом деле. Не так выразился.  
– Да уж, яснее ясного.  
Они посидели, разглядывая стайку форелей, резвившихся в прозрачном ручье.   
«Упрямые... прут против течения, несмотря ни на что», – подумалось Джону.  
– Вернее, это был самый конец моих размышлений, признаю, не слишком удачный, а в промежутке... я много чего передумал.  
– Ну, хорошо, – буркнул Джон, окончательно вынырнув из своего раздрая, – и что это?  
Он готов был к новым мерзким шуточкам сейчас, но когда Фрейзер заговорил, его слова не выглядели занятными. Отнюдь, нет. Шотландец говорил тихо и вязко, будто погруженный в сон наяву, и Джон чувствовал, словно холодная костлявая рука, проникая своими острыми пальцами в его грудную клетку, невыносимо стиснула сердце. Он боялся говорить, боялся прервать поток этих слов, тяжелых, как слитки свинца.  
– Ты помнишь, Джон, те следы от удавки Черного Джека Рендолла на моей шее?  
Конечно, он помнил – такое забыть невозможно – эти и еще сотни других жутких следов, испещривших его плоть после смертельного свидания с Дьяволом. Как укусы собаки они заживали долго и мучительно, оставив вечные шрамы на его теле и в его душе.   
– Тогда он связал меня, – Джейми смотрел куда-то вдаль, видимую лишь ему одному, – и подвесил за шею так, что я мог упираться только самыми пальцами ног, чтобы сохранять в себе жизнь. А потом... оставил в таком положении, буквально между жизнью и смертью. И сказал... что выбор будет за мной.  
Я топтался, вытянувшись в струнку, на битом стекле и мог одним неловким движением все закончить. Не знаю, сколько это продолжалось: может час, может два, но мне казалось, что это длится целую вечность. Ты скажешь сейчас, что я жалкий слабак, но я никак не мог решиться... подогнуть свои чертовы ноги. Хотя до того момента, невыносимо желал, чтобы жизнь моя кончилась.  
И, кажется, именно тогда, задыхаясь в судорогах и обрезая ступни в кровь, я почувствовал это желание. Выжить. И продолжать жить дальше. Мне так страстно этого захотелось. Потому что я... вдруг вспомнил о тебе, Джон, гребанный ты содомит. Я подумал... я знал... как это, потерять навсегда то, что так дорого сердцу. И я понял, черт, что не могу... не хочу причинить тебе такую боль. И в тот самый момент я дал себе слово жить, несмотря ни на что. Пусть я буду такой, какой есть – и все остальное, кажется, уже неважно, черт меня побери!    
– Джейми! – Джон буквально задохнулся, и глаза его расширились так, что он стал напоминать ошарашенного дневным светом филина. – Я не знал...   
– А Рендолл... –  шотландец, казалось, совсем не слышал бормотания Грея, – хоть он, конечно, и сволочь последняя, но я вдруг понял: он дал мне эту надежду, вдолбил ее в мою тупую напыщенную голову.   
– Какую надежду? Ты о чем? – Джон вдруг осознал, что мысли Фрейзера удивительно созвучны с его собственными.  
– Надежду? На обретение… себя. А если есть надежда – есть и чертов смысл. Только, может, благодаря этому я жив до сих пор. А еще, конечно, благодаря тебе, дружище. И, кстати, можешь не волноваться, я не собираюсь повторять эти дьявольские штуки с Рендоллом. По крайне мере, пока...   
– Пока?  
– Мгм... да... Пока ты будешь рядом, чертов проклятый ублюдок. Потому что ты и есть моя надежда.   
– Джейми, я...  
\- Знаешь, Джон ... что я тебе скажу ... - продолжал задумываться Фрейзер, - наконец, в моей жизни появился человек, который помнит - даже когда я сам об этом забыл - хотя я и последний изгой на свет, я не могу сказать, что у всех есть большой начальник. Это был самый важный момент в моей жизни. Хотя и это, конечно, важно. Уф-ф-ф…  
И Джейми Фрейзер, притягивающая голову, Джона за затылок, склоняется к его голове, закрывает глаза, и они не могут долго, соприкасаться со своими чистыми твердыми телами, как будто они обмениваются мыслями и чувствами друг друга, наполненными единой силой и великой силой несокрушимостью сердец в этих суровых мужских объятьях.

**КОНЕЦ 5 ГЛАВЫ.**

Дорогие читатели, ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ ПОСЛЕДУЕТ ВЕРОЯТНО, ежели я пойму по вашей обратной связи, что эта тема кого-то интересует.  
Можете оставлять ваши пожелания и заявки.))


End file.
